Accelerator Junior Getting Thrown Around in Gensokyo
by Ligoya
Summary: Follow around the adventure of me as I'm thrown around left and right by the Quest and by Gensokyo inhabitant, as I discovered how puny my existence and not puny my ability are in this story. Warning: a lot of pessimistic humor, Self Insert(SI) Story. I'm trying to make the story as close as possible with the canon.
1. Chapter 1 edited

**Chapter 1: New addition arrived in the Land of Illusion and Dream**

* * *

 **Editor: Acerman**

* * *

So, yeah…

 **[Congratulation!]**

That just happened….

 **[You have been chosen for testing a new system that we "the Creator" have established called "Pioneer of the Universe" !]**

A Blue box suddenly appeared in front of my face…

 **[You will be transferred into another universe that you choose while we process data about your interaction with the "local".]**

I was having a meal in the cafeteria of my workplace….

 **[You also will be granted ability and item to survive in that world, and after some time, if we are satisfied with your results, we will put more investment into you.]**

With my buddy that was talking about stuff, as if this blue box in front of my eye did not exist at all…..

 **[Please respond to this message by saying "System Start" in a clear voice to start the preparation of your departure. You have time limit until tomorrow to respond to this message. Thank you.]**

*blink*.

 **[P.S. We figure that you will have a hard time believing this message, so we will give you evidence in your hand.]**

*grip* I felt something in my hand beside my spoon. I put down the spoon and opened my palm, and I saw it.

A coin, a golden coin, with the word "Pioneer of the Universe" on it.

"Dude, that's a cool coin you got there, mind if I see it?"

"Uh…yeah, sure but give it back after that okay?"

"Of course, no worries."

My buddy took the coin and examined it.

"Hmm…quite heavy, and a gold color too, where did you get it? The Cereal box? They usually gave out this kind of stuff back in the day."

"Uhhh…probably. It just suddenly got there in my hand, you know…"

"Dude. I know you are kind that does random stuff sometimes but I hope you are not one of those people that use drugs or alcohol." He said with worried look.

"Of course not dude! You know me; I'm a healthy man in inside and outside."

"Yeah, whatever, as long as you don't bring trouble to me then I'm good. Well gotta go back to work." He said, giving me back the coin.

I took it and he went back to work.

I looked at the Coin and started to examine it too.

"If what I read was true then I need to research that Universe more thoroughly…and fuck works if I'm actually gonna go to another world tomorrow anyway" I said as I stored the coin back in my pocket and went to my boss office for an early leave.

-Afternoon, My Home-

23 Years Old, black hair normal dude, not too skinny and not too fat, no girlfriend, have a couple of siblings, parent still alive, sound normal right, and then everything changed after the man touched the Internet….well I already had the Internet before that but this is for dramatic value and that value already crumbles as I speak, brilliant.

Well, back to what I wanted to say, I don't have a problem with going to another world and stuff because I want something interesting happen in my life. This thing is giving it to me and also I don't really 8, so I don't have a reason to refuse it.

"Okay then…let's check out this program...*in hale* **System Start**."

 **[Command Received.]**

 **[Welcome to "Pioneer of the Universe" Program.]**

 **[In this program, the User will be granted with an ability and item that the user chooses, this will increase user survivability rate as they are sent into another world that the user chooses as well. We will record data as the User interacts with anything from selected world, we will also occasionally give the User quests for obtaining necessary data. The User will be rewarded for these quests.]**

 **[The User's existence will be erased from any record from the original world for simplicity's purpose.]**

 **[Press button bellow for starting the program.]**

 **[Yes, let's start] [No, I refuse]**

 **[Consequence for refusal of the program will be memory deletion of this program]**

 **[Time Limit : 22 hours 32 minute remaining.]**

*blink*

Well, that's one problem already been taken care of. Now I have about 22 more hours to prepare.

I got an idea about an ability and item that I want to choose, that's like on top of my head whenever I read any fantasy novel.

Alright then, let's blow my bank account if my exsistance is gonna be erased after I left from this world.

-6 Hours later, My Home-

After 12 bags of emergency food, fruits, snacks, kitchen utensils, etc, etc, and more etc.

"FUCK! MY! LIFE!" I dropped the bags and greedily inhaled some air.

As I gasped for breath, I reached into my pocket and take out the Coin.

"*gasp* I *gasp* hope *gasp* you're *gaaaaaaasp* fucking real buddy *gasp*".

After I said what I wanted to be said, I put it back into my pocket.

Taking care of the food problem, even though I can possibly buy food in **that** universe, but this is precaution.

Checking the time, I have 14 hours remaining.

"*gasp* Now, let's research everything about **that** place…"

I said as I turn on my laptop.

"Hm…maybe I need to bring my laptop too, just in case."

-12 Hours later, My Home-

2 Hours Remaining…

"….Glory to Red Bull, 12 hours without sleep, including breakfast and and…..whatever…."

I get up and begin packing my clothes, bringing 12 bags of everything aaaaand taking a bath.

Getting back with fresh clothes, My favorite jogger shirt, black jeans, and leather sandals.

"Okay, let's do this….*inhale* **System Start.** "

 **[Press button below to start the program.]**

 **[Yes, let's start] [No, I refuse]**

Pressing Start.

 **[Please** **speak the name of Ability.]**

"Vector Change."

 **[Vector Change Lv.1 is chosen]**

Yeah, Vector Change, the ability of "Accelerator" from "To aru majutsu no index" series. The Ability that's prided with it absolute redirection of everything, making it almost impossible to touch the user of that ability. About why I said almost in my sentence; if you read or watched the series I do not need to explain it to you.

If I want to survive in that universe then I will shamelessly ask for this ability.

"Lv 1 ?" I asked, "Don't want to become OP immediately, I see." I nodded understandingly.

 **[Initiate Ability Installment]**

"Wait-wha" Before I finished my words, it came, "UUAAARRRGGHHH !"

The pain came from my brain, I knelt and clutched my head, screaming from my lungs, hopeing the pain would stop.

10 second…30 second…1 minute…..2 minutes…5 minutes and it's over.

 **[Installment Finish]**

Gasping for breath, I wiped away my drool and tears.

"*gasp* I know the head is one of humanity's weaknesses but *gasp*holy shet that hurt like hell, *gasp* hope no one called police to my home because of that scream."

After I calmed down, I felt it.

The Power.

It's shrouding my body. It's there but it's invisible. It's there but it's weak.

"Let's test this ability." I said, "First, slide forward."

And then I'm sliding forward….toward a wall.

"Wait, STOPPPUUU !" I stopped, "Need more practice with this thing and I still have more than 1 hour so I have time."

-50 minutes later, My Home-

1 hours remaining…

"Okay, I think I got every move set from this ability in Lv.1 state." I said reassuring myself.

"Next, the Item."

 **[Please** **speak the name of the Item]**

"Infinite Space Bag, Waist Pouch Edition."

 **[Infinite Space Waist Pouch is chosen]**

*sigh* I sighed in relief, "They actually got it."

 **[Transferring Item]**

*plop* a waist pouch suddenly falls into my hand.

I smirked, "Test number 2."

-30 minutes later, My Home-

Less than 30 minutes remaining...

"So, items that can be stored inside are the ones that more or less fit into the opening of the pouch, huh common sense indeed."

I finished packing up everything that can fit into the Waist Pouch. One last thing….

"System, can I turn my body into 15 years old body when I finish transferring into another Universe?" I asked the system.

 **[Sending User Request]**

 **[User Request Accepted]**

"Too Fast!" I was astonished with how quick the response is; they probably didn't care as long as they get a data from my interaction.

About this "turn into 15 years old thing", I know I'm putting myself at massive disadvantage with how pathetic my punch gonna be, but this is why I have Vector Change and a brand new survival knife that I just bought. Now let's hope Youkai skin isn't made out of metal. The purpose for this age thing is "Communication", about half of the main cast look like teenagers so why don't I just turn myself into teenager too instead of 23 years old man that trying to be hippie with kids? I also want to interact with the young un too (spits into the ground).

Now, that that's taken care of.

I grabbed my leather jacket; you know what they say about jacket, "when a knife wants to meet a body, they need to meet the jacket first." Kinda obvious really but it's the truth. Additional PRO-TEC-TION !.

"System, picking the destination !"

 **[Please speak the Universe name]**

'Gensokyo !"

 **[Destination : Gensokyo]**

Eyup, Gensokyo it is. Flying armpit miko, ordinary magician girl, godly gap "forever 17", and other fantasy goodies.

 **[Insert Pioneer Coin]**

Grabbing the coin in my pocket, I looked at it one last time, not regretting leaving this world, only excitement, adrenalin, fun thing, and all that sweaty stuff after this. Oh yeah, I'm gonna be Youkai dinner hahahaha I'm such pessimistic little bitch.

Inserting the coin into the blue box.

 **[Initiating User Transfer]**

 **-Muenzuka, Gensokyo-**

In the forest of cherry blossoms, a land covered with red spider lilies, there's a peculiar cherry blossom, the special characteristic of the tree is that it's big in size with purple colored flowers.

Once a year, the purple flower will bloom, the tree will purify its land and sever all hesitation from all phantoms and ghosts to go to Road of Liminiality. So once a year, the tree will do house cleaning and tell all the spirit things to get the fuck out from here and get judged by Yama already.

And one teenager suddenly appeared in front of that big tree.

 **Me POV .**

Suddenly my eyes scan over a forest, a forest of cherry blossoms with red lilies on the ground.

I absentminded stood like that for a minute before I finally realized.

"Like I said, THAT WAS TOO FAST!" I yelled from the absurdities of the situation.

After I calmed down from my outburst, I looked around and finally I looked back.

That's one big ass tree with purple flowers at that.

Big purple flower cherry blossom + a ton of red lilies on the ground, only one place comes to mind.

This is Muenzuka.

The only place where an Outsider could accidentally get into Gensokyo and almost every time become Youkai dinner. A graveyard for the nameless or relativeless Gensokyan.

I take out my survival knife from the pouch.

Something feels weird. It feels weird. The knife feels weird. It feels…heavier.

I looked at myself, still in my attire, leather jacket, white jogger shirt, black jeans, waist pouch, and leather sandals.

"…nothing changed." Oh wait, "I forgot about it for a minute there." different voice.

15 years old body, perfect for anime cast bullshit and maybe the worst mistake of my life.

*ding*

 **[Starting Pioneer System]**

 **[Scanning]**

 **[Requesting Username, please speak Username]**

Name huh…

"New life, new name, I guess.", I have been thinking about this for a while "Arah."

 **[Username Confirmed]**

 **[Displaying User status]**

 **[Lv.1 Pioneer Noob , Arah.]**

 **[Ability point : 0]**

 **[Item point : 0]**

Okay, so I'm a noob, that's fair. But those points thingy are interesting.

 ***ding***

 **[1* Fight Test – In Progress]**

 **[The Locals anticipated your arrival, have contact with them and survive]**

Oh, of course, the locals.

I heared some laughter behind the tree ahead, 2, no, 3 short humanoid figures appear.

From left to right.

1 hairy head green goblin, 1 one eye green goblin, and 1 yellow goblin with ragged loin cloth as their attire.

And on their head.

 **[Lv.4 Lesser Youkai]**

 **[Lv.5 Lesser Youkai]**

 **[Lv.6 Lesser Youkai]**

"kekekekeke""kakakaka"kekekeke" They laughed, probably because they saw dinner appear in front of them even though I'm taller than them.

Little did they know that their dinner will be fighting back.

I readied my knife, but they just laughed harder, son of a bitch.

Oh…one of them went forward, the hairy one with smug in his face.

I made the "bring it" hand gesture with my free hand, and by the looks of it, it worked. The goblin got mad.

It jumped at me. I back off, and it landed at my previous position.

I saw the opportunity and prepared to slash at its face, speeding up my dash with my ability and attack.

It screamed, probably from the pain and grabbed its own face.

Another opportunity, I grabbed the knife with both hand and dash-stabbed its face. We both fell to the ground with me on the top. It trashed but I kept holding onto the knife handle.

I needed to end this battle quick before the other two join, so I did a thing that only happened in my imagination.

I dragged the knife to the direction of the knife sharp edge, and in this scenario, down.

It screamed louder, it blood splattered onto my cheek, but I needed to finish it quickly.

I used my ability to boost the dragging speed, I dragged it for a good 15 cm downward and back off immediately with my knife.

I surveyed the situation, the hairy voice died down eventually with its body twitching, presumably dead. The other two were still looking at their dead friend, dumbfound with what just happened.

My breath got a little ragged, but more importantly I needed to calm down first, okay, my first kill, killing a big living thing, killing something that could scream, killed by my hand.

*big inhale* *big exhale*

I think I'm okay now, looking again at the other two, seems like they heard me and looked super pissed.

"Graaaaaah !" Two of them moved up to seize me, green one on my left and yellow one on my right.

They moved slowly to my position, and I answered with backing up slowly.

Backing up, I realize that behind me was a big ass tree, so I stopped.

Seemed like me stopping was the signal for two of them to leap at me.

I immediately put both of my hands forward, open palm with my left, and fist with my right, I lept toward their leaping figures, seeming like they were surprised with my action.

My open was left hand aimed at green face and my right hand was aimed at yellow face.

With my ability, when my hand touched them, I stopped their leaping momentum, making them lose this leaping duel. I put in extra pushing power to push yellow the fuck away from here, making green the only one I have to deal with.

It connected, both of them get carried away by my leap, yellow got pushed very far. I landed, green pinned by the mouth.

I held my knife on reverse, and stabbed at its eye, stabbed, stabbed, stabbed, stabbed, stabbed, stabbed, stabbed, and stabbed.

It was dead. I got up, my hand and knife drenched with its blood, my breath ragged, but I don't have time for this. 'Where's yellow?'

I saw it, to my right. It saw me from the distance, not moving from its position.

It glared at me, didn't come to my position. I just glared back at it.

After a few seconds of standing, it left. Probably not worth the trouble for getting a snack or getting more reinforcement, but I'm taking it as reinforcement possibility because I'm pessimistic.

 ***ding***

 **[1* Fight Test - Complete]**

 **[Reward: 1.000 ability point & 1.000 item point]**

 ***ding***

 **[1* Judgment Test – in progress]**

 **[Get out from Muenzuka]**

'Thank goodness, I can relax for a bit, but I need to do it fast. I don't want it come back and bring back a thousand reinforcements for revenge.'

But first, I didn't have enough time to check it out 'but what's this point thing?'

[Point is a currency value in the system that can be exchange according to its point type.]

'What is this, mind command recognition?'

 **[Affirmative, User only need to issue command to the system with their mind]**

'Oh my, that's so convenient.'

'Display User status.'

 **[Lv.3 Pioneer Noob, Arah]**

 **[Ability Point: 1.000]**

 **[Item Point: 1.000]**

Would you look at that, I leveled up from all that killing.

Speaking of killing, I looked at the two lesser Youkai I've killed, one of them having their head cut open vertically and the other having a stab wound in its one big eye.

My shoulder slumped and I sighed.

It's unsettling to look at it, even though I'm the one who killed them but this is legit self-defense. After all, Outsider are free game in Gensokyo and I'm an Outsider right now.

 **[3* Emergency Quest – In Progress]**

 **[Survive the encounter with the Youkai Sage]**

Wha-

*clap* *clap* *clap* *clap*, a sound of clapping, on my right side, it sounding so soft but I could clearly hear it.

Clapping sound? Youkai Sage? Survive?

I turned my head slowly to my right, my heart kept beating faster and faster as I turned my head to the location of the sound, and finally I saw her.

A gap in mid air, many eyes inside the gap looking at me, as if they were observing me, no, they were observing me. Inside the gap, there was a smiling women, sitting atop the gap, purple eyed, long blonde hair, pale pink mob hat with red ribbon in it, wearing purple dress and a paper fan in her hand.

Yukari Yakumo.

"$%# great #$* " She said something, I knew some of her word because of anime but only a little bit.

I was confused, paralyzed, and scared, so scared that if I moved even a single muscle, I might meet my end, paralyzed by fear of this existence that named "Yukari Yakumo", confused to what she said didn't not make any sense to me.

About 2 second later, She blinked her eyes, with only that gesture, something in my heart told me that she saw confusion in me and correctly deduced why.

She raised her index finger at me and moved it down and then up, as if she was touching a button.

"Now, this will fix the problem right ?" she asked while smiling.

I widely open my eyes, I suddenly could understand her.

"Yes, Thank you very much Miss." I automatically lowered my head and said my thanks.

"Oh my, what a polite boy." She exclaimed cheerfully.

"Ah yes, my mother always taught me to say thanks to whoever help me."

"Ufufu, that mean your mother is a wonderful women but please try to call me "Big Sis Yukari" next time, I don't want to feel old with the way you call me there"

"Yes, I'm sorry Big Sis Yukari." I obliged.

"Good." She smiled more cheerfully.

'What's going on, the fear in my heart just vanished completely, as if it never there before.

Is this the Power of Conversation?!'

I looked at her level.

 **[Lv.? Youkai Sage, Yakumo Yukari]**

...Of course...

And also, Clueless Boy mode ON !

"So Big Sis Yukari, can you tell me where is this place and what is that mons-what?!" as I looked to the side to look at the corpse.

"Where did it go?!" The corpse disappeared.

"Don't worry boy, I cleaned it up, after all nobody like to see a corpes lying around in the open."

"I see."

"Now that's out of the way, boy, I saw your fight a while ago."

My heart skipped a beat.

"Honestly, I despise killing but this is special case where you are defending yourself from those mindless fools."

BULLSHIT and TAKE THE BAIT ME!

"…mindless ?" I said, "Big Sis Yukari, why did you say it as if you are very familiar with those monster ?"

"Well first, they are called Youkai and second, why of course, because I am one of them." She cheerfully replied.

I immediately readied my knife.

And the fear came back again, Dammit Yukari!

"Fufufu, do not worry boy, I'm not a maneater." She opened her paper fan and put it in front of her lips, "Let me give you little tip boy. Look at that road." She gestured with her head to point at a road.

I didn't want to leave her out of my sight so I kinda used my fast eye peeking technique, a technique one used for taking a peak at girls boob in bikini out of the corner of one's eyes.

"Fufu." and she laughed at me, DAMMIT YUKARI !.

"Just goes straight and you will out from this forest. That's it for my little tip boy and there's a human village out there. If you can arrive at that village, I will give you a reward."

I was dumbfound with what she said.

I lowered my knife slightly and relaxed a little.

Yukari started getting into her gap.

"I'm sure you know what the red spider lilies are and with your abilities you should be okay boy."

The gap starting to close.

"Oh, and also you asked what this place is, it's called Gensokyo."

The gap stopped closing, its so small that only Yukari face visible through them.

"So, I welcome you to Gensokyo, Arah boy." She smiled at me as she said it.

And the gap vanished.

…..

 ***ding***

 **[3* Emergency Quest – Complete]**

 **[Reward: 10.000 ability point & 10.000 item point]**

I immediately fell into my butt.

I sighed from exhaustion.

Well, that was some experience…and probably will keep happening in the future.

And of course, she knew, she watched from the beginning and listened.

I brought my palm to my face to swipe the sweat and I finally noticed something strange with my hands. They were clean.

All that blood cleaned of from me, I start looking at my surrounding again.

Aside from the disappearing corpses, all looks normal, no trace of blood on the ground.

"Huh, thanks I guess, Big Sister Yukari."

* * *

 **Author note :**

 **Heyo, this is Ligoya, the Author. Holy shit, I can't believe it, this is my own SI story. Usually, I'm just waiting for SI story to pop out, but look at this, I make it myself. About this version of Gensokyo, I'm trying my hardest to as close as possible with the cannon and my knowledge about Gensokyo are gonna be reveal as time and things happening because…you know…TH 15.5 & 16 coming out.**

 **If you happen to see some typo or strange structured English, I'm very sorry. English is the second language of the author and this is my first time writing fanfiction, and also I need to find my style of writing, to become comfortable writing this stuff you know.**

 **And now Release time, this is probably what you guys care anyway, I'm gonna try to at least post 1 chapter per week, more if I feels like it or not busy or whatever, I really wish English is my first language for smooth writing, this is like my first world problem when I write this fanfic. See you guys on the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2 edited

**Chapter 2: Unexpected Meeting**

* * *

 **Editor: Acerman**

 **(Author note : Ability point will change into AP and Item point into IP.)**

* * *

 **-Late Morning, Muenzuka-**

Skip, hop and jump the lilies~.

Skip, hop and jump the lilies~.

Skip, hop and jump the lilies~.

Right now, I happily skipped in the middle of a flowery road in the forest, pleased my song rhymed.

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE RASCAL." I heard a voice yelling behind me.

But if you want me to be more accurate, here was my situation. I was skillfully skipping boost to evade the red spider lilies (in case some of you who didn't know, these lilies are poisonous) the poison located in their bulb, which mean as long as I didn't crush them, the poison wouldn't fly into the air and get me…right?

"JUST YOU WAIT UNTIL I GET MY HAND ON YOU." The yelling noise came back.

So you ask me what I meant by skipping boost, well, it's my ability. It's called Vector Change, it's a power to change direction of anything and control the velocity of the object I touch including me. Right now it's still low on level so I can't do crazy stuff like what Accelerator-senpai did yet, but anyway when I start jumping I control my velocity to speed up and lengthening my jump, and I don't need to worry about crushing any flower because I can literally control where I land.

"I WILL TEAR YOUR APART, LIMB FROM LIMB!" The yelling kept coming.

…I can't keep ignoring that noise didn't I?

I jumped and glanced at behind me.

 **[Lv.21 Werewolf]**

Some random Werewolf found me after I started my journey to get out from here.

"Heeey, I think you should give up on me." I suggested to him.

"SHUT UP HUMAN! STOP JUMPING AROUND AND GET INTO MY BELLY!" he replied with a shout.

'We have been doing this like more than 20 minute', I think.

The damn thing just wouldn't give up, and he just bulldozed through those poisonous flower. I swear to god if he didn't die after this chase then I will call hax at this bullshit…oh wait, this is Gensokyo, I need to be more specific with God because there's legitimately many Gods and Goddesses that live in here.

…

Hm? You are curious why I can keep doing this even though 20 minute already passed? Well, that's easy. I was using the System.

 **[Body Enchantment Lv.1]: 3.000 AP.**

 **[Vector Change Lv.2]: 5.000 AP.**

Fufufu, I upgraded my ability and not only that.

 **[Vitality Booster Pill] x 2: 500 IP x 2 = 1.000 IP.**

I figure I was probably gonna do a lot of running, so why don't I just buy item and abilities that enable me to run for a long time and also fast at the same time.

Leap boosting and a wolf that was running bipedal, you can guess who's faster.

The effect of the new ability was as the name suggested, enchant my body to become stronger, I was probably just as strong as an Adult Gensokyan or probably still weaker, I don't know.

Random tidbit for you guys, Gensokyo humans are stronger than normal Human because they originated from Youkai Exterminator Human that used to battle youkai everyday and lived in the youkai invested land that we called Gensokyo right now; they also may develop an ability because of exposure to the supernatural energy of Gensokyo. Basically they are Saiyan people without Super Saiyan bullshit and Ape tail bullshit.

And I was starting to talk to myself, Great!...

'I really need someone to talk to…'

"STOP RUNNING AWAY!"

…beside that guy obviously.

 **-30 minute later-**

I just remembered that the big purple cherry blossom was located at the **End** of Muenzuka, so yeah…

Complaining about how much longer this road was gonna take was kinda a waste of energy, in the first place complaining about anything IS a waste of energy.

After a while, I saw what looked like an entrance to the forest, an open dirt road without any flowers on it.

"FINALLY!" I shouted and prepared for probably the hardest jump I would ever manage in my entire life," FREEDOOOM!" I rocketed toward the exit.

 **-Early Afternoon, Road of Reconsideration-**

"FREEDOOOM!" I zipped away into the road, flying in the sky, like a butterfly, no? Okay…

I landed on the clearing in front of the forest entrance with Ironman landing pose.

"ARAH –SAMA HAS ARRIVED!" I said with a smug look on my face.

*ding*

 **[1* Judgment Test – Complete]**

 **[Rewards: 1.000 AP & 1.000 IP]**

 **[2* Go to the Human Village]**

 **[Search and go to the Human Village for safety]**

"Huhu, I'm such a badass." Still having a smug look on my face.

Speaking of bad-ass, I just realized the werewolf wasn't on my ass anymore. What happen?

 **[Level Up]**

 **[Level Up]**

 **[Level Up]**

 **[Level Up]**

 **[Level Up]**

 **[Level Up]**

 **[Level Up]**

Death by poison, that's what happen, suck it generic werewolf mob, I didn't care how I got the exp from his death, but that's what you get for being an ass.

After I met with the last boss, I wasn't scared with nothing anymore, except a pair of vampires or a flower lady or a ghost lady or a one star printed horn lady or…Big Sis Yukari.

'Oh wow, I can't wait to fucking perish.'

"Umm…" a squeaky voice suddenly entered my ears.

I immediately flicked my head toward the sound.

"Good afternoon, Arah-san if that's what your name is." said the owner of the voices with helpless smile.

A small girl, she's so small that she definitely could pass as an elementary student, purple hair, purple eyes and wore a light pink, flower-shaped ornament in her hair, which matched flowers on her sleeves. Her outfit resembled a "wa lolita" type or a Japanese-esque maid outfit. It had yellow flower-patterned sleeves, a green vest, and a shortened hakama skirt separated by a red, white laced obi.

It's your favorite Gensokyo Chronicler, Akyuu-chan.

 **[Lv.12 Child of Miare, Hieda no Akyuu]**

Somehow, I felt that I was actually weaker than Gensokyan child right now….

Welp, clueless boy mode on.

I stood up and readied my knife.

"Wait-wait-wait Arah-san, there's no need to worry, I am a Human!" She said hurriedly while she raised her hands.

"Yeah yeah, the last guy I heard saying "I am human", he suddenly turned hairy and got a lot of sharp teeth, and maybe you'll suddenly turn hairy and try to eat me too." Well, I didn't really experience those events, but it fit the description of that werewolf.

"You probably referring to a Werewolf, but believe me, I am a Human and I am definitely not gonna turn hairy!" She insisted and sounded a little angry (?).

"I don't know about that, a little girl just standing in the middle of nowhere alone beside a forest full of Youkai, nope, not convincing at all."

"Well, I have my reason for going out here alone, but please understand that I mean you no harm."

"Then what's your proof?"

"Proof?"

"Yeah, prove that you mean me no harm."

Oh my god, I'm actually doing this, I'm bullying a LOLI, and she actually seriously thinking about this.

I know this is a serious matter but I am a bad boy, I am so sorry, but bullying a loli is one of my list of 'Things I must at least once in my life'.

I was smiling really wide right now, but I needed to look serious.

I covered my mouth with my free hand's sleeve.

…She was still in her thinking pose.

To be fair it's kinda hard to prove you are a human to an Outsider if almost half of the youkai are looks human with additional something and so many different color hair because this is japonesu.

She finished thinking.

"Youkai have a hard body; a knife won't injure them."

"So you mean, I stab you with a knife, if you are bleeding then you are a human, if you are not then you are a Youkai?" I asked.

"Yes." She confirmed while holding out her hands.

Well, that was hardcore. My smile disappeared.

"How about we do something more safe?" I suggested.

"More safe?"

"Yeah, show me your teeth, those creature usually have a really sharp teeth. That's it."

"...Are you sure? You don't need any more checking from me?"

"Yes, I'm very aware of how they look when they transform, they usually keep their fangs just because they wanted to still look ferocious."

She nod, "Okay, if that's what you want then I'll comply to prove that I'm not a Youkai." then she opened her mouth and shows her teeth.

'Great, with this I won't look ignorant and I can still keep my image up.' I started walking toward her.

After observing her non existent sharp fang, I gave her an OK signal that we're cool.

"Now that's out of the way, Arah-san I noticed that you are knew our language." She finally said to me in the way that made it seem like a question.

"Ah, no actually, at first I didn't know your language."

"'At first'? Then how come you are able to speaking right now?"

"It's because of her. When I was in the forest, she helped me out with the language problem."

"She?" she tilted her head.

Now, IT IS TIME TO REVEAL. "Big Sis Yukari." I said with a smile on my face.

She was probably dumbfound with my answer because her eyes were wide open.

"Big Sis Yukari? As in The Youkai Sage Yakumo Yukari" she said in disbelief at what I just said, probably because I was helped by someone that said it's okay to eat any Outsider.

"I don't know about any Youkai Sage but if that's Big Sis Yukari title and full name, then maybe it is her."

"Hm, could Arah-san describe what this 'Big Sis Yukari' look like?" she questioned my testament.

"Sure, she have purple eye, blond hair, pink mob hat, purple dress, and sitting on a hole in the air that have many eyes inside it." If you see anyone with this description, just give up and prepare to fucking perish.

"Yeah that's definitely her," her eyes started sparkling, "but why did she help you? Arah-san is an Outsider." She pondered.

"Ahahaha," I smiled helplessly," well she probably heard me talking about starting a new life." I believe that I should be truthful with this kind of stuff.

"New life? What do you mean? Ah, if you don't want to talk about it, Arah-san doesn't need to tell me." She said.

I smiled, 'what a nice girl'.

"Don't worry about it, I want to start over from here on out so I already left it behind, no hard feeling." My existence was already erased back home, so I couldn't really go back again. I didn't know how to go back anyway.

"But I don't think Yakumo-san just let you go with just that." she wondered.

"Yes, I wonder why too." I smiled.

She gave me a dry stare "…Arah-san…"

"Yeeesss…" I said, still smiling.

"Based on our conversation, I think Arah-san is the type of person that takes joy by teasing people." deducing my personality.

"No, of course not. Where did you even get that kind of idea?" I denied half-heartedly.

"I understand now, Arah-san like to tease people."

"Owh…" still smiling, "Hey, I know it's little late, but who are you?" Finally, I have the opportunity to ask THE question.

It's seems like she also realized this hint. Her eyes widened.

"I'm very sorry! Somehow, I forgot about that important manner." She bowed apologetically.

"No no, it's my fault too, I just ride the situation too." Let's fix this, "so let's do this again. From the beginning" I suggested.

 **-Akyuu POV-**

"Hello, good afternoon, my name is Arah, no family name at the moment." Said the boy in front of me.

"Yes, good afternoon too, my name is Hieda no Akyuu, 9th Child of Miaree from Hieda clan." I introduce myself.

"Child of Miaree? The 9th?" he looked confused.

"Yes, actually...(insert explanation here)" I explained what the Child of Miaree was. His reaction was surprising for an Outsider.

"Oh wow, that mean you inherit all memory of the other 8 previous people and you also have Photographic Memory, that's cool." He said excitedly.

I was dumbfounded. It's…cool?

"But that 30 years age limit and poor health is kinda suck." He continued talking.

Not creepy? But cool?

"Umm…Akyuu-chan, it's okay to call you Akyuu-chan right?"

Not scary? But…cool?

*poof*

Strange…why is it warm all of the sudden?

"Akyuu-chan? Hello? Arah to Akyuu? Anybody there?" he got closer to my face.

"Hyeeek!" I shrieked while backing up hurriedly.

*slip* "Ah!" my feet slipped.

"Whoa there! " he caught me mid-fall. "You okay?" he asked.

*pomp* Too close! Too close! "Nooo! Get away! Get Away!" I pushed him away.

"Okay! Okay! Calm down dammit!" he replied.

What's going on?! What happen to me?! Why am I panicking?! "Noooooooooo!" I continued yelling.

""""AKYUU-SAMA!""""

 **-My POV-**

""""AKYUU-SAMA!""""

I heard four male voices in the distance. I saw four human figures running to us on the road. All of them were carrying a spear and in old samurai hairstyle, you know, that front bald with top knot.

"Kaku-san! Honda-san! Taiyo-san! Noda-san!" Akyuu called them.

If I had to guess they're her guards, I mean, since Akyuu has health problems, she can't go too far from human village but right now she's at the front of entrance of Muenzuka, which is really far from human village.

"Damn you Youkai! Get away from Akyuu-sama!" called one of them, pointing his spear at me, scratch that, all of them pointing their spear at me.

I looked at their level.

 **[Lv. 15 Hieda Guard, Kaku]**

 **[Lv. 16 Hieda Guard, Honda]**

 **[Lv. 15 Hieda Guard, Taiyo]**

 **[Lv. 14 Hieda Guard, Noda]**

Whaaat? What's wrong with their level, they are adults right? What the fuck's going on?

"Let her go you dammed Youkai!" one of them ordered me.

Do I need to call their name individually? They all looked the same, literally.

"Wait, Honda-san!" Akyuu ordered Honda, and Photographic Memory are OP.

"Don't worry Akyuu-sama, we'll free you from this Youkai!" said the other guard.

"You too wait for a moment Kaku-san!" Akyuu ordered him.

"Four against one, we got the upper hand!" said guard #3.

"We attack together and then I will secure Akyuu-sama to safety." Said the last guy.

"I said wait all of you!" Akyuu desperately yelled at them.

"We've got to hurry, ready your spear, we will attack simultaneously!" said the leading guard.

"""YES!""" said the other in unison.

"Wait! He's not a Youkai!"

"Oh bother…"

"Attack!" they attacked at the same time after the leader shout.

"Stooop!"

I hugged Akyuu with my right hand and stretched my left hand towards the Guards.

I send a shockwave through the air; I controlled it so that it only hit the spear, making it as if it lodged through the wall and stopped the guards spear charge. If my deduction was right then my Lv.2 ability was enough for this guy's level.

*tuing-tuing-tuing-tuing* Ah~ I loved the sound of spear vibrating through the air.

"Dammed Youkai! Keep attacking!" one of them yell at me.

"Kyaaaaaa!" Akyuu somehow started panicking.

What a wonderful afternoon we got going on right now…

 **-30 Minute later-**

In the hot blaze of afternoon, I could hear Cicadas singing from the woods all the way over here. If I could hear Cicadas singing that mean right now it's summer. I look at the direction of 5 human over there.

Four old man doing dogeza in front of a child. This is Gensokyo all right.

"""PLEASE FORGIVE US!"""" they said simultaneously.

Not only did they have the same face, they also had the same wavelength, I'm impressed.

"And I told you guys to wait repeatedly." said Akyuu with angry tone in her voice.

Angry Loli, MOE!

"But Akyuu-sama, we only want to protect you from any threat." One of them justified their action.

"Then can you explain, why all of you want to take a piss break at the same time and leave me without any protection?" she inquired, demanding an answer immediately.

"That, we are…" he's failing at giving excuse~

Oh wow, seriously? All of them? At the same time? You need to file a complaint to the security section of your family Akyuu.

Let's think about the situation, obviously thinking about the timeline. Akyuu looks like less than 10 years old, she releases her first Gensokyo Chronicle at 10, the Chronicle a.k.a _Perfect Memento in Strict Sense_ contains information until _Phantasmagoria of Flower View_.

I looked at the mountain in the distance, the Youkai Mountain. The trees on there had green color, that mean it's not Fall right now, obviously not Winter either, no Cherry Blossom tree blooming right now, with the Cicada I guess it's Summer right now.

For EoSD I don't know the season, PCB is in the Winter, IM I don't know because the game happens at night, IaMP maybe Spring because cherry blossom viewing in the story, PoFV I don't know, all flower blooming at the same time because Komachi was skipping work too much.

Just go with it, I guess.

I look at Akyuu, I think she finished with her complain to her guards. The guards weren't dogeza-ing but in seiza position instead.

"Hey, Akyuu-chan!" I called her.

She startled turn to me and her guards glared at me…again.

"C-chan?!" she stuttering.

"Ah, sorry, you didn't want me to call you that right? I'll stop."

"Y-yes I mean, no, I don't mind Arah-san calling me that."

"Seriously?" I asked for confirmation.

"Yes, if it's Arah-san then you can call me with that." She smiled cheerfully.

I smiled too; I knew I repeatedly said this but what a good girl.

The guards' glares intensified.

"So, why Akyu-chan in front of this forest?"

"Well, you know I'm a Chronicler, so I'm observing the forest to put it into my Chronicle, also this forest has a name, it's called Muenzuka." She explained.

I know about it, but I still nodded anyway for politeness.

"According to my observation, Muenzuka is… (Insert explanation here)" she kept explaining.

I just kept smiling.

We're gonna be here a while, aren't we…

 **-20 minute later-**

"-even though it's dangerous, but it's my duty to record everything in Gensokyo. *fuh*" she finished with her explanation.

My smile stiffened from this politeness.

I looked at the guards, they were still in Seiza…'they're all dying'.

"…I see, so did you finish with observing Muenzuka?" I asked.

"Yes, because it's too dangerous I can only do it from out here, so I need to do it multiple times and this happens to be the last time I had to do it before I met with Arah-san, after this we will go back to the village too." She answered with a smile.

"Then, can I go back to the village with you guys? I need somewhere safe if I want to live in Gensokyo."

"Like hell we-"OF COURSE, I will guide you to the village."" Akyuu cut the guard protest.

'She's really mad at them.'

"Thanks you Akyuu-chan but 'I'?"

"Yes."

Akyuu grabbed my sleeve and just went without her guards.

"Wait, Akyuu-sama! Wait for us!" the guard tried to stand up but fell.

"Argh, my leg!""No! Wait for us Akyuu-sama!""Forgive us Akyuu-sama!" I could hear their wailing behind me.

"Hehe~" She was smiling while guiding me on the road.

Well, that was unexpected.

Next stop, Human Village.

* * *

 **Author note:**

 **Heyo, Author here. Honestly, I'm just making this fanfic from the get go, no layout whatsoever, just putting thing what comes to my mind at that moment, including meeting Akyuu when she's inspecting Muenzuka to be put into her Chronicle. And also I think I got the hang of writing a story, but I think I still need more time to learn to develop my own writing style. And I figure to make my own status sheet for keeping track of my progress.**

* * *

 **[Lv.10 Pioneer Noob, Arah]**

 **Ability Point: 4.000 point.**

 **Item Point: 10.000 point.**

* * *

 **Equipment:**

 **\- Leather Jacket.**

 **\- White Jogger Shirt**

 **\- Black Jean Pants**

 **\- Leather Sandal**

 **\- Survival Knife**

 **\- Infinite Space Waist Pouch**

* * *

 **Ability:**

 **\- Vector Change Lv.2**

 **\- Body Enchantment Lv.1**

* * *

 **Item:**

 **\- Vitality Booster Pill x 1 each**

 **\- Miscellaneous Item from Infinite Space Waist Pouch**

* * *

 **So yeah, until next chapter dear reader, cyao.**


	3. Chapter 3 edited

**Chapter 3: Good Girl Reward**

* * *

 **Editor: Acerman**

* * *

FUCK THIS JACKET!

I took off my jacket and tied it around my waist by its sleeves.

Thank god, finally. I can't take it off when there's potential enemy around, I'll see in the system if there's mini air conditioning item in the system.

Seriously, is this what Summer feels like? In my country, we don't have such thing as Summer. We only have dry and raining. The only difference between them is only raining everyday or sunny everyday. Even if it's sunny, it's not this hot. Nature you are scary.

*grab*

Someone grabbed the hem of my shirt to my right, I looked at this 'someone' a.k.a Loli Akyu.

"*gasp*…*gasp*…*gasp*" she was gasping for breath while grabbing my shirt.

Even though it was only walking, she was already gasping from it. This is worse than I imagined.

I looked at behind me.

We were maybe less than 100 meter from where we started. I could see 4 figures in the distance and they were shouldering each other, probably the guards.

I took out my handkerchief.

"Hold on for a moment." I started to wipe Akyu sweats.

"Uhh…"

Somehow she started pouting, WHY?!

"I can carry you if you want to you know."

"…no, I don't want to."

"Why?"

"…because I said so."

"…I see." I put Handkerchief away

I genuinely respected this little girl for being the Gensokyo Chronicler and being the Child of Miaree. This attitude was probably because of her pride and also she didn't want others to see she was being carried like a baby.

I took out yellow color pill from my pouch.

 **[Vitality Booster Pill]**

 **[Increase Vitality of the user by three times for 5 hours duration.]**

"Akyu-chan, here, this will probably cure your health problem." I presented the pill to her.

She looked at the pill in my hand.

"…what is that?"

"I called it Vitality Booster Pill; it will boost your vitality by three times if you consume it."

She looked skeptical about it.

I just smiled

Don't worry little girl, this uncle will give you free candies, this is definitely not coated with sleeping medicine and I'm not definitely a rapist or a lolicon, I definitely not gonna grab you and kidnap you too far away land, you don't need to worry about it, said old dude in police office.

She picked it up.

"…Is this made with the technology of Outsider?" she inquired.

"No, I made it myself." It was a lie though but nobody needed to know about it.

She looked between me and the pill, she was considering for some time before she finally ate it.

"…bitter."

THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID, GOOD JOB INTERNET!

"…how do you feel?"

She started checking her body, stretching, jumping around, and running around me.

"NO WAY?!" she shouted excitedly.

"The effect only lasts for 5 hours by the way and because of your health problem you probably little more fit than the other children." I explained.

"…is that so…" she slumped, "then we better go back to the village quickly!" but got back up quickly and started pulling my hand.

"Whoa!" I let myself get pulled, "I said the effects are 5 hours, you still have quite some times."

"No! It too short! 5 hours is too short!" She said.

I observed Akyuu face.

"Ha-haha-hahahaha I'm running! I'm running for 10 second and I'm still not exhausted!"

She was laughing.

"Ahahaha~"

She was laughing like a normal child.

 **-20 minute later-**

"*gasp*…*gasp*"

This is the second time I heard a loli gasping for breath, but this time the loli doing all four on the ground, THANKS INTERNET, YOU ARE THE BEST!

I looked around me.

To my left, a forest again but with normal trees and large in size, it's probably Forest of Magic.

To my right, a vast meadow and I could see some yellow in the distance, it's probably Garden of the Sun, a lot of nope for that place. There was also a forest beyond there, it's connect to the Mountain. The biggest mountain in Gensokyo is Youkai Mountain, that mean that's the Youkai Mountain.

It was hot but I was amazed that I wasn't tired from all that running. This is why Stamina Bar in a game is a bad idea, every game that has that bar is trash, including real life.

"*gasp* we are *gasp* already halfway to the village"

She was looking tired and sweaty.

I took out a bottle of water and a handkerchief again.

"Here's some water, I don't know if it tastes the same in Gensokyo but here." I gave the bottle to her.

"Hah? Water tastes different? What are you talking about?" She looked at me strangely but took the bottle anyway.

She drank the water greedily.

She noticed the taste and she looked conflicted.

"How…does it taste difference?" the loli asked the Mysterious Outsider.

"Stay put." I smiled and started wiping Akyu sweat again.

This is like the mystery of the world for me, you give no shits about your own little sibling but you really care about other kids. I think this run in the family.

"Done." I finished wiping Akyu sweat.

"…thank…you"

"You're welcome." I put my item back, "If we're half way from the village then let's take our time."

"…yes." She's embarrassed, "…ah." I gripped Akyuu hand.

We continued walking toward the village.

It's so peaceful, if you can ignore many Youkai that may appear on the road, then it's peaceful.

 **-30 minute later-**

 **-Akyu POV-**

"So, correct me if my theory about Gensokyo wrong, Gensokyo have been separated from outside world by the Hakurei Barrier and a boundary of logic, made for and by the Youkai, but for more detail because of the outside world modernization that tried to debunk every supernatural phenomena with logic. Because Youkai are an entity that can only exist from those supernatural phenomena and fear of the unknown from it resulting the creation of Gensokyo. Humans in Gensokyo are allowed-no not allowed, need to live in Gensokyo because they are needed to fuel the Youkai with their fear. Fear toward the unknown, fear toward the supernatural, fear toward the Youkai. If humans are needed by the Youkai, then that must mean there is a rule where Youkai are forbidden to kill the Human in here," he looked back to where we just walking previously, "yep, they are still alive, but this rule only apply to Human that already live long in Gensokyo and not me, the Outsider. Did I get that right Akyuu-chan?"

"….."

"…today must be really hot if you still sweating even though we're only walking down the road. The pill are only increasing your vitality, not making you cooler." He then took back his handkerchief.

"….."

He perfectly deducted the nature of Gensokyo based on only general knowledge that I just told him when we walked.

"Your skin is not really that hot, but instead it's cold, cold sweat?"

Is this why Yakumo Yukari created Gensokyo back then? Is this what make her afraid? This reasoning power, this deduction power, is this the power of the Outsiders that every Youkai afraid of?

"No, no, no, I'm just a special case, everyone else in Outside world is normal."

"!", don't tell me he-

"I can't read mind by the way; your face gave it away."

"..I can't believe I showed you something unsightly."

"No, I believe your reactions are justified. If some dude suddenly theorized your home, you probably wouldn't take it lightly."

Civil, reasonable, and has humility too. Is this why Yakumo Yukari let this Outsider go? She thinks he's safe enough to live in Gensokyo?

"So, should I call you with –san now or –sama instead?"

"?! I'm surprised, " Why the sudden change?"

"Because you're probably creeped out by me now, so I should just take the initiative before you say I'm annoying you."

I shivered.

Creep out? I know those feeling. People tend to single out whoever's different from them, even if they need that person, in my 1200 years knowledge people didn't change at all, they still will isolate the odd one out because they are different. Arah-san is different from his kind, just like me. That's why he said he want to start a new life in here and I will make sure of it.

"No, Arah-san doesn't need to change it, and it's not creepy but instead it's amazing. Arah-san makes all those theories from the information that Arah-san got after Arah-san arrived in Gensokyo."

"A-amazing? Really? This is the first time someone said that to me."

"Yes and I approve of it as the head of Hieda Family and the Gensokyo Chronicler."

Encouraging words, this will definitely raise his spirit.

*HUG*

"!"

"Aw~ look at this little girl, she's cheering me on, someone who's older than her, what a cute girl."

"C-cute?!"

"You can call me Arah-niisan if you want to, you know. I also will be adventuring a lot in Gensokyo, so I don't mind being singled out here; I already am because I'm an Outsider who lives in Gensokyo after all."

*pat**pat*

He's patting me now?!

"W-who will call you niisan?! J-just so you know I have 1200 years worth of knowledge in my head!"

"Yeah but you are just a little girl right now."

"…muu."

 **-Me POV-**

WHAT A GOOD GIRL! WHY?! WHY DOES SHE HAVE TO DIE AT 30?!

I SWEAR I WILL FIX HER! I WILL EXTEND HER LIFE!

 ***ding***

 **[Quest Alert]**

 **[5*Break the Girls Fate]**

 **[Extend Hieda no Akyu Life Span]**

YOU FUCKING BET I'LL DO IT.

 ***ding***

 **[Achievement Unlocked]**

 **[Impressed the Child of Miaree]**

 **[Reward: 20.000 AP & 20.000 IP]**

Achievement? Reward? That's good, that's good.

 ***ding***

 **[Achievement Unlocked]**

 **[Impressed the Youkai Sage, Gap Youkai]**

 **[Reward: 20.000 AP & 20.000 IP]**

A small gap opened in the air and a candy dropped from it, into my hand.

…freaking peeper, now that just killed my mood.

"Now, I'm glad that out of the way, let's continue our walk."

"…"

"Akyuu-chan?"

"…"

Not again, what did I do this time?

I looked at the candy, hope this is not some truth serum coated candy or something similar.

I tore off the candy wrapper and shoved the candy into Akyuu mouth.

"Mu!" she's surprised, "Mu?" she's pointing at her mouth.

"Candy." I answered; I better not tell her it's from Yukari.

"…mu."

She's pouting. Aw~.

We continued our walk.

 **-20 minute later-**

"We've finally arrived."

I saw it, a village surrounded by rice field.

"What are you gonna do after this Arah-san?"

"You know, you can call me Arahnii-san if you want."

"N-no, please answer my question"

Aw~ she's shy.

"Yeah! Akyuu-sama question you Outsider!"

Oh yeah, the 4 stooges caught up with us some times ago.

Akyuu looked apologetically at me.

"Well, first I need somewhere to live, if I want to adventure in here; I need some kind of base where I can come back to."

If we talk about safety, Human Village is the safest place here. The Youkai literally protect the Human from any disaster, life insurance not included if you are being a fool.

"I-if you want, you can stay at my mansion."

"Is it okay? Won't it bother you?"

"Of course not!"

"But Akyuu-sama, he is-"OF COURSE YOU'RE NOT A BOTHER!""

Sucks to be you guys, they really are on Akyuu's shit list.

"I see. Then can this be my payment for the stay?"

I took out a pouch from my waist pouch, Pouchception.

"What is that?"

"Check it yourself." I tossed it to her.

She caught it.

"Akyuu-sama be careful! It may be dangerous!" one of the stooges yelled.

"Do not worry, I trust him." She opened the pouch.

…trusts me?

…This girl is an expert with striking someone's heart.

"A pill? The colors are the same from before but the sizes are different."

"Yeah, it has the same effect as the last one but the time limit only last for 1 hour."

"Really?! And the pouch is full of this kind of pill!"

 **[Lesser Vitality Booster Pill] x 50 each x 100 IP = 5.000 IP.**

 **[Increase the Vitality of the user three times in 1 hour duration]**

And the pouch is free!

I bought it using her Achievement Point so they are technically her too.

"Akyuu-sama be careful, it may be a poison pill!"

"Thank you, Arah-san!"

And she's starting to ignore them.

 **-Human Village-**

Ladies and Gentleman! Here is the rarest species in Gensokyo! The special variant of Human race! IT'S AN OUTSIDER!

Is this how animals in the Zoo feel like?

Getting oogled by everyone in the area, even if I look at them, they still look at me.

"*whisper**whisper**whisper*."

They are whispering! They are gossiping!

I looked at Akyuu.

She's walking as if it's normal! Even the four stooges look like a proper guard! Well, to be fair they are guard.

"What's the matter Outsider, you scared with people?" the stooges sneered at me.

…son of a….

"Don't worry Arah-san, you will get used to it overtime." She smiled haplessly.

…she's cheating; she's using her past experience to numb her senses.

I followed Akyuu.

"Please let this end quickly."

I look at the surrounding people.

[Lv.9 Villager]

[Lv.3 Villager]

[Lv.8 Villager]

[Lv.9 Villager]

[Lv.5 Villager]

[Lv.10 Villager]

I just gave up with their names.

…Oh, look who it is.

[Lv.22 Ordinary Magician, Kirisame Marisa]

Marisa with her iconic hat and blonde hair, she also was wearing her black and white witch costume. She was in the front row of the crowds.

The little kleptomania was staring at me and I stared at her.

I wave at her. She was startled at this but wave back at me after that.

"Arah-san, come on." Akyuu called to me.

"Coming~."

I jogged to catch up with Akyuu.

Just after I left, I heard a girl voice behind me.

"…what a weird person-ze."

 **-Hieda Mansion-**

Hieda Mansion, the mansion is like big, wide, old, Japanese house, for better visual, it's like every rich old style family girl in every anime. I can't really describe her Mansion other than that kind of explanation.

Hieda family is also the richest family in the Human Village. I bet Yukari funded them from the start, that's why they are the richest. Can't make the long line of Youkai Chronicler poor right? After all, they are one of the devices for the Youkai to spreading their fear by knowing what the Youkai can do to the Human.

"Why did you look down?" Akyuu asked me, "Is my mansion not up to your taste?"

"No, it's just that, something happened when we were walking to your Mansion Akyuu-chan. It's nothing really; you don't need to worry about it."

"Okay then, if you say so." She gave me a question look.

I'm being called weird just because I waved at her.

…There's must be some kind of physiological weapon in Girls body because they can hurt boys easily with anything from their action.

I looked at Akyuu.

Akyuu was talking to what looks like a female servant in her Mansion.

The 4 stooges separated from us when we entered the Mansion.

Better use this time to check on a few things.

 **[2* Go to the Human Village - Complete]**

 **[Reward: 5.000 AP & 5.000 IP]**

The quest completed itself after I entered the Village.

That 2 star probably the difficulty level, this time it's easy because I got lucky by meeting Akyuu. There was a possibility for me to get lost if I didn't meet her. That's probably why it has 2 stars.

…What else.

…Big Sis Yukari said she would give me a reward if I arrived at Human Village. Probably don't count on that. I don't really trust her; she's called the Final Boss for a reason.

And then Marisa appearance, she looks like she's 12, but in Forbidden Scrollery she looks 18 years old or somewhere close, including Reimu, while Akyuu is more than 20 years old. I have a few theories about that; I suspect they are slowing their aging, I don't know how they do it but I did my calculation and it's strange that they are still looking young in all of the games.

The Embodiment of Scarlet Devil was released in 2003 and Hidden Star in Four Seasons will be released in 2017, that's 14 years and they still looked like teenagers.

(Note: Fuck you ZUN, your art sucks, even though it's growing on me it still sucks.)

"Arah-san, you are a guest here right now; you can use the guest room."

"!"

"What happened?"

"A-ah no, I'm just startled. Just thinking too deeply."

"Thinking? I don't know what you're thinking about but you got to rest first."

"I see but follow me first. I will show you to your room."

"Yeah, that's a good idea."

Akyuu lead me to my room.

"A servant will notify you when it's time to dinner."

"Yes, I understand."

Akyuu was about to leave the room.

"Hey, Akyuu-chan."

"Hm?" she's turned to me.

"Thanks you" I smiled.

"…no…it's my thank you, Arah-san." She smiled back.

She finally walked away.

…now, I'm finally alone.

Time to look around at the room. There's a futon laid in the floor, a short legged table, and a window.

*sigh*.

This is it huh. I really am in Gensokyo. Gotta start thinking about what I want to do for tomorrow and another day after that. Many things that need to be prepared. Need to do something with the knowledge from the future.

*sigh*…so tired.

I took off my jacket.

…I feel so tired.

I took off my shirt too.

…I think I will go to sleep early.

I lied down in the Futon.

I pat my Waist Pouch.

…can I bind this to my soul or something?

 **[Binding Item]**

 **[Infinite Space Waist Pouch = 5.000 IP]**

 **[Start Binding?]**

…Yes, please.

 **[Binding…]**

A shining line suddenly came out from the Pouch. It's connecting to my chest.

 **[Binding Successful]**

…great, let's just go to sleep for now.

* * *

 **Author note:**

 **Heyo, Author here! Akyuu is a nice girl dammit! Even in canon she tries to break her fate from dying young.**

 **So, about this story progress, yeah, the timeline is moving but I'm gonna skip all the mundane stuff and straight into the interesting stuff.**

* * *

 **[Lv.10 Pioneer Noob, Arah]**

 **Ability Point: 49.000 point.**

 **Item Point: 45.000 point.**

* * *

 **Equipment:**

 **\- Leather Jacket.**

 **\- White Jogger Shirt**

 **\- Black Jean Pants**

 **\- Leather Sandal**

 **\- Survival Knife**

 **\- Infinite Space Waist Pouch**

* * *

 **Ability:**

 **\- Vector Change Lv.2**

 **\- Body Enchantment Lv.1**

* * *

 **Item:**

 **\- Miscellaneous Item from Infinite Space Waist Pouch**

* * *

 **That's it I guess, see you guys in next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4 edited

**Chapter 04: The Scarlet Mist part 1**

* * *

 **Editor: Acerman**

* * *

 **-Afternoon, Forest of Magic-**

"Hum-ti-dum~ running in a forest~ forest of magical stuff~ with many animal and big trees~"

Heyo, Arah-sama here, time goes by really fast when you have special power, suck it to everyone whose normal, hahaha…haha…ha…I don't know why but I feel sad all of the sudden….

Back to topic, as I said time goes by really fast and what I mean by that, 2 weeks already passed after I arrived in Gensokyo.

There wasn't much happening in that 2 weeks, aside from the first week nothing really happened.

…what happen in that first week you ask, well…

Marisa and Reimu visited me a few days after I moved in Akyuu house.

 **[Lv.22 Ordinary Magician, Kirisame Marisa]**

 **[Lv.85 Hakurei Miko, Hakurei Reimu]**

Out of curiosity and worried that I would cause some trouble, Reimu kindly visited me, by visited I meant threaten me, and I genuinely felt threatened when I saw her level.

" _If you cause trouble in here, I will beat you to a pulp for making me work."_

" _Relax Reimu, Akyuu let him stay at her mansion herself, he probably not gonna cause trouble-ze."_

" _Hump! I hope so!"_

Just as expected! An answer that befitting of Hakurei Reimu, the Lazy Miko.

Beside the threatening visit, I also upgraded my arsenal.

 **Vector Change Lv.2 - Lv.3 - Lv.4 = 30.000 AP (10.000 AP + 20.000 AP).**

 **Body enchantment Lv.1 - Lv.2 = 6.000 AP**

Apparently, it multiplied the price for upgrading the ability, Now, I can do more crazy shit with my ability, I also figured out something unexpected.

My level went up when I upgraded my ability.

 **[Lv.24 Outsider Extraordinaire, Arah]**

…and my title change too.

So, levels are not really like how great a power level a person has, it's probably how good they are at kicking your butt.

Then how about the level up thing when I'm in Muenzuka?

Probably one of the ways to level up, I can't really kill anything because Yukari already warned me about it.

I also have a couple of theories about why I can see Reimu's level even though Reimu is way more powerful than Yukari. I think it's because of level discrepancy when I first met with Yukari or maybe I was still shit back then, I still can't see the difference between our power or also maybe because Reimu level is that high of a level because she's inside of the Hakurei Great Barrier; after all the biggest barrier in Gensokyo is Hakurei Great Barrier and it is said that the Hakurei are more powerful inside it.

Continuing on with my report, I also bought new ability.

 **Magical Sense Lv.1 - Lv.2 = 6.000 AP (2.000 AP + 4.000 AP)**

 **Photographic Memory = 5.000 AP**

Seems like every Touhou main cast has some kind of magical sense, even Akyuu has it but it's weaker, probably because she's a Human. Therefore I decided to have one too but of course a stronger one. I'm probably at the same level as Marisa; she's a Human Magician, but a Magician nonetheless.

Photographic Memory is my answer to remembering all Touhou plots and characters, recalling all the Touhou information that I have and voila! Unless I got fucked by a Satori or something similar, I'm good.

Next, I bought new Item.

 **Black Yukata: Black Cloud**

 **Add-ons:**

 **\- Air Conditioning**

 **\- Self-repair**

 **Total: 5.000 IP**

A black Yukata with black cloud pattern. The pattern is darker than the Yukata, so it's kinda visible because of it. I also have add-ons on it, Air Conditioning and Self-repair. This will make my life easier in here.

I wore the Yukata over my shirt and put away the jacket into my pouch, it's so cool even though it's summer right now.

That's it for my new item.

….what? I want to save IP; I have a plan in the future.

Oh yeah, I forgot to mention this but the system actually gave me daily quests.

 **[0* Say Good Morning to Friends]**

 **[0* Say Good Afternoon to Friends]**

 **[0* Say Good Evening to Friends]**

 **[0* Travel 100 meters]**

 **[0* Use your ability 1 time]**

The rewards for each of the quest were 500 AP and 500 IP.

There were also 3 weekly quests and 1 monthly quest.

Weekly quests rewards are 5.000 AP & IP, monthly rewards are 20.000 AP & IP

Talk about a mobile game. You will come back everyday to ensure you get the reward, even if you went to another world. Mobile games will follow you everywhere.

I think that's all the noteworthy stuff that happened. The villagers lost interest at me in after a few days, and since I wore my Yukata they don't really stare that much anymore.

"Magical forest~ magical forest~ every kind of animal are inside~ because animal are immune to the boundary~"

Right now, I was walking in the Forest of Magic, searching for empty clearing for my new home; as far as I know the Forest of Magic is the second safest place to live in Gensokyo if you can take stand the illusionary spores in the area. Because of these spores Youkai and anything similar stay away from here.

I know I can still live in Akyuu's mansion but I can't rely on Akyuu all the time. I'm a dude brah, I feel the shame when I start relying on a girl, for fuck sake, every anime that has OP girls and dinky weak as shit male main character. Have some shame dude, hiding behind girls, 0/10 will burn the blu-ray.

"This place looks perfect. I found the clearing I was searching for."

….shout out to Marsupilami, I just said a line from the opening song. To anyone who remembers that show, you guys are cool.

System, is there a house to buy using the shop?

 **[Summer House 2 floor: 20.000 IP]**

An image entered my head, 2 bedrooms on the second floor, 2 beds in each rooms, a kitchen on the first floor, 2 nice, long sofas facing each other and a coffee table between them in the living room, and a spare room. All kinds of furniture also placed around the house.

A nice house indeed and I will blatantly summon a house out of nowhere. Sooner or later Yukari's gonna visit me and torture me about how I made a house suddenly appear out of nowhere. Lovely….

I will summon the house after I talk about getting out from Akyuu mansion.

"And now", I take out a pouch from my pouch, more pouchception, "let's sell this pouch full of magic plants and mushrooms to Marisa, or Alice if she's not home."

In these 2 weeks, I started adventuring to many places, including Forest of Magic. When you adventure there, you're bound to eventually encounter the magicians that live there, Marisa and Alice.

The only way to describe Marisa's house is that her house is very unkempt, the wall around her house crawling with vines, trash everywhere around her house, and a lot of mushrooms near her house. It's probably her Mushroom garden. There's also a sign that say "Marisa Magic Shop" in Japanese. In her shop she sells Youkai extermination stuff or magical items as her merchandise.

For tidbit of info, extermination in Gensokyo doesn't mean killing Youkai but beating them up or outright sealing them if they are too dangerous to let loose in Gensokyo.

In case you wondering how I can read Japanese, I asked Akyuu help to show me Japanese script to memorize. She was unexpectedly happy when I said I have Photographic Memory. Guess being alone for a human is a bad thing after all.

"There's Marisa house." I arrived at Marisa house. "Hey~ Marisa~! *knock**knock*" I called her out.

But nobody came….

I felt dirty saying that line.

When I first arrived at Marisa house, she started blabbering about her ware, cheerful even though I was only half paying attention to what she said. If you asked me what my impression was of her, I'd say she's probably a Star in my opinion. Shining brightly in any situation, full of energy, and too bright for everyone else.

I asked if she would buy any magical ingredients if I sold it to her and she said she would. She then she gaves me plants, mushrooms, and an encyclopedia about something. She said to memorize all the stuff in the books right there and then, apparently because she didn't want to lend her books to me and wanted to get of the house for a while. I could do it thanks to my ability but please don't say something absurd to other people.

When I said I memorized it all, she turned to my direction, away from her some kind of alchemy experiment.

" _No way-ze! You must be lying-ze! Normal people can't memorize all content of a book that big in such a short amount of time-ze! Even Reimu give up after 3 second!"_

" _Well, first I'm not Reimu, second I am different from others, and third I really remember all of it."_

" _Hump! If you insist, I'll quiz yah-ze."_

" _I see you don't trust me. Go for it then."_

"… _you asked for it-ze, how to harvest [insert magical ingredients]?"_

" _It's [insert answer here]."_

"… _then, where do you get [insert magical ingredients]?"_

" _It only appears in [insert answer here]."_

" _He actually remember all of it-ze, then your ability must be Photographic Memory!" she exclaimed, pointing at me._

" _Did you know that pointing at someone is considered rude behavior?" I answered with a smile._

" _I'm right, right?!" she still pointing at me, grinning._

" _I wonder about that~"_

" _Fufu, I'm such genius." The smugness is real._

" _Then about our conversation…"_

" _Yes, at first I was just joking with you, shoving those 3 encyclopedias to distract you enough until my experiment finished and then I could shoo you away from my house, but after that, you probably know how to properly cultivate all of the ingredient. I think I can trust you enough with it." She nodded understandingly._

" _Now, get out of my house!"_

And that's how I properly met Kirisame Marisa.

"No one home huh….let's try Alice house." I started walking towards Alice's house.

As for Alice, well, the only impression I got from her is just she's a friendly girl.

I remembered where Alice house is, so this shouldn't be too hard.

I arrived at her house after a good walk.

Alice's house is very clean I guess, white walls with blue rooftop, 2 story tower that connects with her house, probably her lab. Her house always looks new; she probably repaints her house every week with her dolls.

I knock on her door.

"Hey~ Alice-san, are you home?"

I waited for while before I heard footsteps from inside the house.

The door opened, revealing a blonde girl wearing a red band, a light blue dress with long white sleeves, and a long pink ribbon going round her neck and another one round her waist.

"Oh, it's you Arah-san, is it the usual?"

"Yes, the usual."

"Then please come in." she smiled while inviting me in.

"Thank you, sorry for intruding."

I went inside the house.

 **[Lv.39 Seven Colored Puppeteer, Alice Margatroid]**

Alice Margatroid, a Doll User Magician, to be more specific a human turned Magician, it is said that with "Abandon Food" magic and "Abandon Temper" magic, one will be become a complete Magician. When you become Magician, you didn't need to eat… I want to be a Magician…you didn't need to shit if you didn't need to eat and even if they eat, it's only for enjoyment …talk about eating for fun.

I put down 10 bags of magical plant on the table.

"Here's the item that you requested, my lady?"

"Haha~ yes, thank you kind peddler." she said, faintly amused.

She started browsing through the pouch.

"Yup, these are all the items I requested and in a large quantity too."

"Yeah, I discovered more plants than the usual."

I started this service after my conversation with Marisa. Using my Magical Sense and Photographic Memory, I started gathering all Magic Ingredient in the forest to trade with the Magicians for money. One delivery per week.

I also upgraded my Magical Sense to Lv.3 for 8.000 AP to be able to find more magical ingredients.

At early level, I can only identify something magical if the item is in my vision, and because I upgraded it, the skill change how it works, at Lv.3 its work like a sonar, I subconsciously sending a pulse with me as the center, the pulse came back and giving me the location of every magical thing in the are, so if I don't control it, I'd become a Human Beacon to everyone in the vicinity, and becoming a Human Beacon in the middle of monster territory isn't the best idea.

Alice took the entire pouch from the table and exchanged it with a pouch clinking with coins.

"Thank you for the service."

"No, thank you for your patronage instead. The only one that use my services are you and Marisa.

"To be fair, with this service I don't have to get out from my house to collect plants. I'm actually an indoor person you see, and only go out when there's a festival in the village to do my doll performance."

"Doll performance?"

"Yes, I display a performance; you can say it's part of my training as puppeteer. You can come if you want."

"Thanks you for the invitation, Alice-san." I thanked her, "Oh yeah, just to tell you, tomorrow I will build my house in Forest of Magic."

"You want me to help you with it?" She offered.

"No, there's no need to help me, I can finish it myself."

"Really? Are you sure?" she looked worried.

"Yeah, I have my way to do it."

"…If you said so." She still looked worried.

"There's no need to worr-" right at that time, I noticed it "?!" I looked in direction of the door.

This massive magic, where is it coming from….

I looked at Alice.

Alice narrowed her eyes, seeming like she noticed it too.

We nodded at each other and we went out to Alice's porch.

Over there, we see it. The red mist.

"Red smoke?...no…it's a mist, but why is it red?" Alice inquired.

Red mist? Don't tell me…

 ***ding***

 **[Quest Alert]**

 **[5* The Red Mist Incident]**

 **[Help the Incident Solver solve this incident]**

And thus it begins. I've arrived at EoSD. I decided I'd check the SDM in few days before but the mist is being a dick and start spewing nonstop at my face. Ugh…nature…

"Alice-san, Is the Mist dangerous?" I ask Alice.

"Hang on, let me check." She started approaching the mist.

She examines the mist with her magical heeby jeebies.

"Hm…it doesn't have effect on me but I think it probably will have bad effect to humans." She explained.

"How bad is the effect?"

"I'll say whichever human unfortunate enough to inhale it will get a slight headache, or at worst they'll become nauseous."

"I see. I'll be okay but I don't know about other human, I'm gonna take a look at the others. Thanks and stay healthy, Alice-san." I said my goodbyes to Alice.

"Yes, stay safe on the road, Arah-san."

I started jogging to the Human Village.

 **-On my way to Human Village-**

I started running a few minutes after I left Alice's House.

The mist moved out of my way, as if it was avoiding me.

This is the effect of my Vector Change; I changed the direction of mist so that it gets the fuck away from me.

I looked at the sky.

The sky is filled with red mist, completely covering the sky.

This is absolutely the incident plot for EoSD; scarlet mist enveloping Gensokyo, bloating the sun, covering Gensokyo from its rays. Remilia thought the sun was overrated, so she summoned red mist to be the new weather in Gensokyo.

The thing was, in the cannon they resolved the incident in little more than half a month. I bet Reimu spent all that time just to locate the source of it, so that mean my job is to speed up that process. The problem about how I know the source of the mist is covered, I think. The only thing left is check Misty Lake and then tell Reimu about it.

But first, I gotta check Akyuu first. I know she has my Lesser Vitality pill, but she's already fragile enough as it is and I don't want her to become sicker than she is now…

 **-Human Village, Akyuu's Mansion-**

The mist is only at ground level, not as high when I was in the Forest of Magic. It's probably the Tengus' doing that the mist only at this level.

I started searching there room where Akyuu usually hangs out and finally, I found it.

"Akyuu-chan! You okay?!"

I barged into the room.

The first thing I saw in the room was that, Akyuu sitting down, reading many scroll while being surround by many servants. All of their faces have surprised look on it, probably because of me suddenly barging into the room.

I was relieved after I saw that Akyuu was okay.

"Arah-san, you came back." Akyuu said.

"Yeah, I just got back selling magic plant from Alice-san house." I sat down on the floor.

"Alice Margatroid house, I see."

She seems kinda down after I said that and the servants start whispering out of nowhere…freaking women, they probably gossiping about me going alone into a girl's house in the middle of forest or something. It's not like they are wrong or anything, it's just that, gossiping dude, what if they just started bad rumor about me, ugh…

"So, what are you doing right now?"

"A-ah, yes, right now, I'm going through Hiedaa family record."

"Searching for this red mist?"

"Yes, at least I have to figure it out if it's safe or not, it's for the safety of everyone."

"I see, then that mean I got the right information about the mist."

"About the mist?" she looked at me.

Then I gave the explanation about the mist from Alice and told it to Akyuu.

"It will give you a light headed, and at worst, nausea." She started processing the information I gave her.

"Yes, but sorry, I don't know where it came from."

"Don't worry Arah-san, just knowing the effect of the red mist is enough help already." Then she started giving order to the servants, "Spread word about the effect of the mist, don't let anyone inhale the mist too long."

The servants started filing out of the room, leaving just us alone in the room.

We looked at each other for several seconds.

"So, Arah-san, you'll start investigating where the mist came from starting tomorrow, right?" She suddenly asked me.

"Ahaha, well," I gave a helpless smile to her, "Even though we've only known each other for 2 weeks, you can really guess what I'm gonna do."

"Of course, based on your personality and your word, Arah-san probably will investigate this incident, BUT!" Akyuu glared at me, "Arah-san doesn't need to help, and Reimu-san probably got this incident figured out already."

"But I'm gonna be okay, I only just gonna investigate it, really. I've lived in Gensokyo for 2 weeks; I can look for myself now."

"But, there's still a possibility that you could get hurt out there."

"Everyone can get hurt out there Akyuu-chan, it's not just me, even Reimu can get hurt too."

"But Reimu-san is different, she's the Hakurei Miko, she will be okay no matter what in Gensokyo"

…dammit, I can't refute that statement, Reimu is practically invincible as long as she's in Gensokyo. What is this, since when this conversation become a mother refusing to release her son from being independent.

She looks as if releasing me is the last thing she will do in her life, what do I do…

"Akyuu-san, can I have your time? I need to inform you about something important."

There was a voice at the entrance of the room.

We look at the direction of the voice.

A woman was standing at the entrance. She had brown eyes and long silver hair with blue highlights. She wore a hat that looks like some kind of building with a red ribbon on top and glyphs inscribed along its side. Her dress was dark blue with white short sleeves, and a red ribbon was tied to the bottom of the collar.

It was Keine.

 **[Lv.25 History Eater, Kamishirasawa Keine]**

I did meet with her in my 2 weeks stay, but I only knew her as a teacher.

"Oh, is this a bad time for it?" Keine probably feeling the atmosphere between us in the room.

"No, no, Keine-sensei, Sensei doesn't need to mind us, please tell us about this important thing, isn't RIGHT Arah-SAN?"

Uwaaaaah, what is this murderous aura coming from this loli.

"Y-yes, of course, our talk can be postponed, please tell us about this important thing." I urged her.

"If you two say so then, it's about the red mist."

Then she started talking about the red mist. She gave us information about the effect of the mist. That's it, seems like she didn't know that it's the work of Remilia or she didn't want to talk about the Vampire because I was here. Akyuu knews that Keine is a Youkai, but I technically didn't know anything about her...I want to tease her…

"…How did Keine-sensei know about the effect of the mist?" I asked her with my "genuine" questioning look.

"I-uh observed the effect of the mist from the villager that inhaled it."

"Observed a villager? But the mist only at ground level. How did he inhale the mist if it's that low?"

"I-He-Uh…" her eye went back and forth.

She's panicking, oh my god, this is beautiful…

"W-well, what were you guys talking about before I came in?" she did an emergency topic change.

…nice topic change, I absolutely didn't notice the flow change there.

Even Akyuu was face palming with what she said but I'd bite anyway.

"Well, sensei, we were talking about letting me investigating the mist origin."

"No, you don't need to investigate it; we can just count on the Hakurei Miko to solve this incident."

…and now there's one more person rejecting my idea, great…

To my left there's a Loli that's mad at me and to my right I got a women teacher that's mad at me as well. If this is fanfic, I should be happy about this situation right? RIGHT?!

"But I have to know where the mist comes from!"

"See Keine-sensei, he's pretty adamant about it, please help me convince him to drop the idea."

…2 vs. 1, I want to see the GM, this is bullshit, and I don't want them to hate me because of this too.

"I see, then Arah, why do you want to know about it anyway?"

"Of course, it's for Akyuu-chan."

"For Akyuu?" she tilted her head, Akyuu too was surprised that I mentioned her name.

"Yeah, this mist can weaken someone's health, so I intend to located where's it come from and then tell Reimu about it to get this mist to disappear." Nice reason me!

Keine looked conflicted with the answer I gave her, and Akyuu somehow looked down. Is she mad at me? Whoops, she suddenly looking at me now.

"No! It's still too dangerous for you."

"Akyuu-chan, please, I beg you, I do this with you in mind."

"No means no!"

Ugh, what do I do with her now? She will get mad at me if I go and if I just go out without telling, she will get worried.

I looked at Keine.

She looks worried for us, not for me but for us now. Keine started thinking.

"Arah, do you have anything that will make you immune to the mist?" she inquired of me.

"Yes, I have my ability for it."

"Your ability only Photographic Memory. How would that help you with the mist?" Akyuu joined the conversation.

"Did I ever tell you that I only have one ability?" I answered teasingly.

"You have more than one?"

"Yes."

"What is it?" Keine asked.

"It's Vector Change, I can change the direction of an object surrounding me, and it will keep the mist away from my surroundings."

"I see, then you're most certainly safe from the mist." Keine nodded understandingly, "How about it Akyuu, can you let him do as he please?" Keine asked Akyuu, "He has lived in Gensokyo for two weeks and is still alive." Keine added.

Akyuu considered Keine statement.

"…All right, BUT make sure you take your safety as priority, okay?" Akyuu ordered me.

"ALL RIGHT!"

I got up, walked up to Akyuu and hugged her when she entered into huggable range.

"Fueeeee?!" Akyuu did her cute noise.

"Don't worry Akyuu-chan, your nii-san will stop this mist as soon as possible." I started patting her.

"W-who do you think you are?! You are not my "nii-san" at all, y-you stupid Arah!"

I put her down.

"Yes, yes, I need to prepare for tomorrow. Good bye Akyuu-chan." I turned toward Keine, "Thanks you Keine-sensei for convincing Akyuu for me." I bowed toward Keine.

"As long as you are safe when doing it, then it's okay."

"Then, see ya." I walked out of the room.

 **-Akyuu POV-**

"Stupid Arah! Who does he think he is! He's just a boy, but he's acting tough about it!"

He's irritated me with the way he treated me.

"Even though he's just a boy, why is he acting like an adult, it's supposed to be my job."

"Why don't you just let him be, Akyuu. His reason for helping is because he's worried about you, you know."

My face suddenly started feeling hot.

"S-shut up Keine, it's still dangerous if he's going alone, more over why did you not stop him?! Aren't you the Guardian of the Human Village?!"

"Fufu, he's volunteering with his own free will and it also resulting in saving the Human Village in the process; for what reason do I need to stop him?"

She countered with sound argument.

"And beside, is this time finally a Child of Miare fall in love with someone?"

*BUFF*

"W-w-w-w-w-what are you talking about?!"

"Fufufu, I can't wait for the marriage to happen."

"KEINEEEE!"

 **-Me POV-**

There's still loud noise at Akyuu room, dude, she and Keine are probably discussing the fuck out of the red mist.

Just as expected of them, they will make the villager worry-free in no time at all.

* * *

 **Author note:**

 **Heyo, Author here. OH-EM-GE, I CAN'T BELIEVE I ACTUALLY MADE THAT CONVERSATION BETWEEN KEINEE AND AKYUU, holy shit, is that really me? Fuck it, it is me.**

 **About the pairing that going on between Arah and Akyuu, uuuuuh I'll roll with it, from the first place, I didn't expect this kind of development, but holy shit, the power of imagination and author writing really brought this one out of nowhere, literally.**

* * *

 **[Lv.24 Outsider Extraordinaire, Arah]**

 **Ability Point: 11.000 point.**

 **Item Point: 57.000 point.**

* * *

 **Equipment:.**

 **\- White Jogger Shirt**

 **\- Black Jean Pants**

 **\- Leather Sandal**

 **\- Black Yukata: Black Cloud.**

 **Add-on:**

 **\+ Air Conditioning**

 **\+ Self-repair**

 **\- Survival Knife**

 **\- Infinite Space Waist Pouch**

* * *

 **Ability:**

 **\- Vector Change Lv.4**

 **\- Body Enchantment Lv.2**

 **\- Photographic Memory**

 **\- Magical Sense Lv.3**

* * *

 **Item:**

 **Miscellaneous Item from Infinite Space Waist Pouch**

* * *

 **So, that's it guys, see ya in the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5 edited

**Chapter 05: The Scarlet Mist part 2**

* * *

 **Editor: Acerman**

* * *

 **-Morning, Hieda Mansion-**

"Did you pack your lunch?"

"I did."

"Did you pack your handkerchief?"

"Yes, I did."

"Are you feeling alright?"

"Yes, I'm feeling alright."

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

I looked at Akyuu direction and stared her dead in the eyes.

She looks anxious and worried, if someone you know start to go somewhere dangerous, you probably worried about them.

HUG!

"Fueeeeeee?!"

PAT HER!

"Stop patting me!"

I released her.

"I said it's gonna okay, it's just gonna be like the usual with thick mist in the way."

"That's what I'm worried about, the one causing this incident may be waiting in the mist."

"Then I just need to run away. Akyuu-chan," I knelt to face her face to face," Just trust me okay?"

"…just comeback when it's time for dinner…"

"Of course, just wait for me okay."

I walked outside.

 **-Human Village-**

Even though I can make a joke about Akyuu act like a mom, I won't. Child of Miaree probably never married because they don't want to make any deep connection beyond friend.

I'm looked at the people's activity in the village.

The people still go on about their lives, but the mood is kinda bleak.

I looked to the sky.

The red mist still filled up the sky, even though the sky covered by the mist it's still light outside. Guess it blocks out the sun but not its light.

I better get out from the Village to start my investigation.

 **-Outside Human Village-**

Holy shit, this is the first time I saw a mist that reached up to my knee, there's even higher mist that reaches up to my face in the distant. The Tengu really got to work their ass off to keep the village safe.

Oh well, let's get to this.

I started feeling the mist with my ability, sensing where it was going…

…no good, it wasn't moving in this area. Okay, that's one less reason I can give about I know where the mist come from.

…let's just walk directly to Misty Lake.

"Open path for me you second rate mist!"

The mist parted to reveal the path for me on its own.

"Huhu~ I'm such a badass, I can even make mist run away from me."

Suddenly, I hear a girl's voice up above me.

"More like, it ran away from a weirdo-ze."

Just as I noticed that unique way of talking, I looked up.

I see our beloved Ordinary Thief, riding on her broom.

"Oh hi, Good morning Marisa."

 **-Marisa POV-**

"Oh hi, Good morning Marisa."

The boy with black Yukata looked up to see me.

"I know the mist can make humans unhealthy but I didn't know that it can make you crazy-ze"

"Nononono, I'm not being crazy, I'm just clearing my way from the mist."

I smiled.

"Clearing your way? Where are you going? How did you move those mists?"

He suddenly looks tired. Does he have low blood pressure?

"You know what, how about we just go about our separate way and talk again on another time?" he suggested.

"No way-ze, you look like know something about this mist-ze."

He sighed.

"You know, young people shouldn't sigh a lot-ze. It's said that your happiness will go away with each sigh you make-daze."

"..You are the one that is making me sigh, Marisa."

"What did I do? I haven't done anything-ze."

"You 'haven't done anything'…I see."

"Don't sweat the small stuff-daze."

I just kept.

"So, do you have a clue about the suspect behind this mist-ze?"

He crossed his arms.

"I won't call it a clue, but there's a place that I want to investigate."

"Really? Then let's go-ze!"

I got down from my broom and landed on the ground.

"…what do you mean by "let's go"?"

"It is like what the word means, we will go together-ze. I can't let a weakling like you go alone somewhere in this mist-ze."

His face got a funny look after I said that.

"…let's go then."

He started walking and I went to follow him.

 **-A few minute later on the road-**

"So, me and Reimu started a competition about who can stop this incident the fastest-ze."

"Is that why you are tailing me?"

"Yup, and you seems to know something about this mist-ze."

"Like I said, it's just a guess."

"And I too take a guess that you knew something-ze."

"…I don't care anymore."

I grinned. He gave up the argument.

I put my hands behind my head and looked around at our surroundings.

Since we've start walking, the mist's never approached us, as if it was avoiding us.

"…You must be really weird that even the mist avoiding you-ze …"

"Yeah, the mist didn't like me apparently."

I squinted my eyes.

"…Yes, they are moving as if someone controlling them-ze…"

I stared at him.

 **-Me POV-**

She's staring at me.

I feel it through my back as I kept walking down the road.

Suspicion to the max directed at me!

"…Marisa, you keep calling me "you" for a while, did you forget my name when we first met?"

I turn my head to smiled at her.

"Oh, then can you remind me, seems like I forgot-ze."

She said with a smug smile on her face.

She probably thinks she can kick my ass if I do something weird, but little did she know, my ability pretty much shut down her ability to hurt me. All of her attack are almost projectile based so unless she bum-rushed me with her broom powered mini-hakkero, I'd be perfectly fine.

I stop and turned towards Marisa.

She took down her hands down from her head.

Seems like she think we are gonna fight or something, sucks to be her because she's wrong…

"Then let's start from the beginning, my name is Arah, Nice to meet you, Magician Girl"

"The names Kirisame Marisa, nice to meet you too, Photographic Memory Boy-ze."

AWKWARD TIME!

We stared at each other for a full minute…

Nobody said anything…

We just stared...

The thing is, I'm the one starting this intentionally, so the only tense one is Marisa. She knows I have more than one ability but she didn't know what it is, she probably thinks it has something to do with the mist but once again she's wrong…

Let's break this atmosphere.

"Now that we've introduced each other, let's continue our walk."

I continue walking.

Wait for it…

"Eeeeeeeeh?!"

There we go…

Something passed by me from the side and then landed in front of me.

"You think you can get away?! You must the one that controlling the mist-ze!"

Surprise surprise, it was Marisa; she was mad because she just got played.

"There's a few thing that need to be corrected. First I'm not controlling the mist, I'm merely changing the direction of it, second I'm not getting away, I'm just continuing our walk, third I feel like we have this kind of conversation before."

"Change the direction? Is that supposed to be your other ability-ze?"

"Maybe…"

She's back with the staring again.

"…all right then, challenge accepted-daze!" her smile also become smug again, "I'll expose your ability-ze, also you probably are not the culprit. Human can't make this much mist anyway."

So tired, dealing with this girl is so tiring…

We started our walk again.

"By the way, where are we going-ze?"

"…and NOW you ask me where we going?!"

I gave her the look.

"When I saw you moving the mist, I thought you are just giving excuse to run away from me, so I didn't care where we were going that time-ze."

"…then as your punishment, I won't tell you until we arrive at that place."

"Come one, just tell me where it is, walking in this mist is boring-ze."

I have a feeling this is gonna be a long walk…

 **-Afternoon, Misty Lake-**

"-then the mushroom actually swapped, that's why my mixes always explode."

' ...she, keep, talking….kill meeeeeee…'

But on the bright side…

"…we've arrived."

"Isn't this Misty Lake?"

"Yeah, since Misty Lake has a lot of mist, it may have something to do with the Red Mist."

"Make sense, but the lake only produces regular mist. The colors are different from the mist that behind us-ze."

"Well, that's why I'm here."

"What do you mean-ze?"

I ignored her question and began to walk around the lake.

"Hey, wait for me-ze."

She started following me.

When I arrived at Misty Lake, I started to sense that the mist was actually moving. Its direction was moving everywhere except the lake. This exception can be speculated as it doesn't need to move into the lake area because the culprit is in the area. With this I have an alibi about how I know the source.

As I was walking around the lake, I heard another voice above me.

"What are you doing here Marisa and whatever your name is?"

I looked up to see Reimu.

…What?

"Yo, Reimu! I was just following him. What about you; what are you doing here-ze?" Marisa responded.

"Well, I'm just flying randomly by following my instinct. First I encountered the Darkness Youkai, then my instincts kicked in and directed me toward Misty Lake."

Reimu glided toward Marisa.

Darkness Youkai? That sounded like Rumia, and following instinct…that infamous Reimu instinct directed her to here in one day, but if she arrive in here in one day, then why the incident take more than half a month to be resolve? Lost in the mist? Lost in a danmaku game and ordered to go home by Remilia? The winner of danmaku can order the loser after all.

Just after I finished thinking, I noticed.

Both of them are staring at me.

"…"

"…"

"Is there anything that I can help you with, Reimu?"

"You!" Reimu pointed at me.

"I heard that pointing at someone is considered as rude behavior."

"I don't care!"

…How did she become #1 in the popularity vote again? Oh yeah, Japan has a huge boner for their Main Character archetype. But seriously, I do understand why she got picked.

"Marisa said you know something about the mist, spill it!"

I see Marisa giggling behind Reimu.

…That little snitch.

"…and if I don't want to?"

Reimu brought out her needles.

I retreated one step backward.

That thing is thick dude! Holy shit! Seeing it in person is fucking terrifying!

"Ready to spill the beans?"

Her eyes look serious.

I took a few steps backwards, my feet entering the waters of the Misty Lake. Reimu tensed, preparing herself if I should try to flee.

…I'm actually getting scared by a girl that's looks younger than me.

"…Huhuhu, so the infamous Hakurei Reimu gonna make me talk, huh?"

I can't believe this, I finally fighting one of touhou characters, and the first fight that I have is with fighting Reimu, the main fucking character.

I made my Spell Card appear between my fingers.

"Spell Card?" She inquired.

Yes, spell card. My spell card, I tried creating a spell card a weeks ago and it's surprisingly worked, but I only created three usable ones. How to make a spell card is as follows, name your attack and how you will attack in a piece of paper; it must have a meaning and be elegant in name, and if it works then it will become a Spell Card.

I kept it a secret until now because I've only been able to create 3 of them since then.

This thing is really handy; it can disappear and reappeared at will. No need to store it in some place.

"Since you challenged me, I get to choose the rule right?"

"Seems like you knew about Danmaku battle, Arah."

"Yeah, but I'm still new to this stuff so don't expect anything special from me."

"That's good then I'll win and you'll be forced to spill the beans." She smirked.

"Okay, whatever you say Reimu."

It's not like I can beat her anyway, gotta always put your expectation below the bar.

"3 Cards, whoever breaks everything first wins."

Lv.4 is weaker than Lv.5, but it's still enough to make me fly with the speed of a helicopter.

I gathered the wind and turned it into 2 wings of tornadoes behind my back, allowing me to fly above the lake. The lake mist starts to disperse because of my wind.

Reimu summoned her 2 yin-yang orbs and followed up after me.

"You are pretty good with flying, even though you're just a newbie."

"Thanks. I'm trying my best."

I distance myself from Reimu. Since I'm being challenged, that means I'm the one that must spew all the barrage, but I must do it neatly, elegantly las said. That also means Reimu's gonna throw those fucking needles at me. This is gonna suck…

Inhale…

"Okay…let's start this. _**Direction Sign "Molecule Collector""**_

I became enveloped in a magic membrane, indicating my spell started.

I gathered many molecules in the air. Because the surroundings were cold, what I gathered were Cold Molecules, resulting in the creation of a Cold Ball. I split it into 12 basketball sized spheres, and positioned 6 spheres above me and 6 spheres below me.

I thrusted my hand forward, 2 balls from above slowly moved forward. These balls would slowly move forward toward the target but it will pick up speed along the way and accelerate fully after they neared the target.

I started my suppressing fire forward, I gathered Cold Molecules again in my hand and shot them forward, neat shotgun style. These would suppress Reimu from moving freely and then be hit by my Cold Balls at the end.

In theory it was perfect, but in reality, Reimu just dodged everything.

My shotgun shot got dodged with zigzag style and my 2 homing cold balls just get ignored by moving forward, more over I'm a stationary target right now.

In the end, I got rapidly punctured by Reimu's needles; my magic membrane broke, resulting in breaking of the Spell Card.

"Dammit!"

"Not bad, keep going."

I didn't know if she meant to taunt me there, but I'm pretty sure I perfectly trounced there.

I activate my second Spell Card.

" _ **Nature Sign "Storm in Summer""**_

Once again I was enveloped with a magic membrane.

I put my hand forward directing it toward Reimu while flying backward, a tiny ball appeared in front of Reimu's body. Reimu noticed something about it and flew away from it. She made the right choice because a second later that tiny ball exploded and wrecked havoc on its surrounding. I called it Wind Mine.

Reimu start moving toward me and I traced her movement with my hand. I put the Wind Mine where I expected Reimu to fly. Reimu kept raining me with her needle even though I was putting Wind Mine on her.

It stings, it stings, it stings, it stings, it stings, fuuuuuuuuuuuck I want to scream.

I heard my spell break, that means the needles will stop for a while. I'm not gonna be surprised if when this is over my body's gonna looks like a porcupine.

I'm exhausted, both bodily and mentally. I can only glare at Reimu right now.

And Reimu still smiled at me, that fucking monster.

Finally, I activated my last Spell Card.

" _ **Accelerator "One Way Road"**_

Magic membrane enveloped me.

The source of my power, the symbol of my power, I will put everything in this attack. I must be stationary for this.

I held my right wrist with my left hand, pointing my palm at to Reimu. Vector Change Full Power!

Everything in my surroundings turned dim. Slowly the dimness spread everywhere, the sky, the lake, the forest, I rob light from everything and gather it in front of my right hand, creating an abnormal sight, everything turn dark except this gathered light in front of my right hand and what's looked like its path, and this path in question are pointing toward a single girl, Hakurei Reimu.

She probably noticed it was some kind of Laser Danmaku and start getting out of the way but I continued tracing her with my right hand, making her look like in the spotlight. Everywhere she went the light kept shadowing her, she kept trying to dodge the light until the light get smaller and smaller until it's the size of Reimu.

"EAT THIS!"

I release the gathered light toward Reimu and in the blink of an eye my vision turned white. I didn't know what was happening but I kept releasing all the light forward, hoping it would bring Reimu down, but that didn't happen. In the whiteness of my vision I saw 8 rainbow balls, hurling toward me and her voice in the whiteness.

" _ **Spirit Sign "Fantasy Seal"!"**_

…A bomb huh?

…Dammit.

 ***KABOOM***

I heard it again, it broke, fuck…

I closed my eyes for a second and opened it a second later.

I see so much water in my vision and felt a falling sensation. Fuck, I lost my concentration there for a second and cancel out my wings.

I better buy something that will dry my clothes in the System.

I closed my eyes for the water to come.

*GRAB*

"?!" someone grabbed my arm.

"Woah, don't just suddenly falling all of sudden. If you died drowning, it would be bad for my image you know."

I looked at the source of the voice.

"R-Reimu?!"

"Seriously, at least spare some of your power to fly at least." She sighed at me.

"A-Ahahaha, sorry for trouble." I just smiled awkwardly.

"Come on, I will drop you on the shore."

"Yes, please."

 **-Misty Lake Shore-**

"That last Spell Card wasn't not bad. I even support it because it's really flashy-ze."

"Yeah, you even make me use my Spell Card."

Somehow after I arrived on the shore, I got lectured and reviewed by those two girls.

"The first Spell Card is kind of okay because it's an opening spell, but still it's lacking in intensity."

Reimu gave me her comment about my spell card. What the fuck is happening…

"The Second Spell Card also needs some work, if it's only appear in front of the target then they just need dodge somewhere not front of them. Are you listening?"

"Y-yes, I am listening."

"Good, and finally the last Spell Card, all I can say is I can feel it, your feeling behind that attack, I accept it. Good job for creating that spell." She smiled.

Reimu smiled.

 ***Bu-Kyun!***

 ***BLUSHED***

My heart was pierced by her smile.

Now I fully understand why she's number one in popularity contest.

…But Reimu, you presenting me with a bait and I will not waste this opportunity.

"U-um, I didn't know you actually felt that way to me from a spell card battle Reimu." Said me while blushing,

"Feeling? What feeling?" Reimu inquired.

"Well, like you said, you accepted my feeling in that battle," I explained.

She thought on what I just said before blushing.

"No! That's not what I meant; I meant your feelings that made the spell card, not 'that' kind of feeling."

She took the bait!

"'that' kind of feeling?! You mean a couple-like kind of feeling?!"

"Couple?! Yes, I mean, No, it's not that kind of feeling, but more gratitude kind of feeling!"

"Gratitude?! You mean like a parent?! Reimu wants to take more further I see, not become a couple but become a parent, I see." I nodded understandingly.

"Parent?! No! No! You are misunderstanding, I just-"

Somewhere in the sideline, a lone girl watched the conversation.

"…Reimu's getting played like a fiddle-ze."

* * *

 **Author note:**

 **Heyo, Author here. I genuinely surprised I made myself a danmaku battle, more over fighting Reimu of all people and in Original Danmaku style, not the spin-off fighting style. I'm rough on this stuff really. In the first place. I don't really understand the Danmaku Rules either so I'm trying really hard to have it make sense in my version of explaining, understand? No? Me neither. English also not my first language too, so that's a problem.**

 **...I swear to god that sound effect is not there when I first write this, I think my editor is 'weeb'er(is this an actual word?) than m**

 **And more importantly, a first review, Thank you opalander, each review is important for attracting other readers after all.**

* * *

 **[Lv.24 Outsider Extraordinaire, Arah]**

 **Ability Point: 11.000 points.**

 **Item Point: 57.000 points.**

* * *

 **Equipment:.**

 **\- White Jogger Shirt**

 **\- Black Jean Pants**

 **\- Leather Sandal**

 **\- Black Yukata: Black Cloud.**

 **Add-on:**

 **\+ Air Conditioning**

 **\+ Self-repair**

 **\- Survival Knife**

 **\- Infinite Space Waist Pouch**

* * *

 **Ability:**

 **\- Vector Change Lv.4**

 **\- Body Enchantment Lv.2**

 **\- Photographic Memory**

 **\- Magical Sense Lv.3**

* * *

 **Item:**

 **\- Miscellaneous Item from Infinite Space Waist Pouch**

* * *

 **See ya guys in the next chapter, cyao.**


	6. Chapter 6 edited

**Chapter 06: The Scarlet Mist part 3**

* * *

 **Editor: Acerman**

* * *

To be fair, I did deserve this.

An idiot gets embedded into the ground.

That idiot is me.

But on the bright side…

 **[Achievement Alert]**

 **[Impress the Hakurei Miko]**

 **[Reward: 20.000 AP & 20.000 IP]**

 **[Impress the Ordinary Magician]**

 **[Reward: 20.000 AP & 20.000 IP]**

I got this message when I was in the middle of teasing Reimu, and speaking of Reimu…

I tried to look up, searching Reimu, and found her.

Her eyes are cold! Very cold! As if she's looking at a trash! MOIST!

"…you got anything more to say?"

"…Reimu is cute when she-GHUAAAAAHAH!"

"Pervert!"

She embedded me deeper into the ground, if she did it one more time, I will officially be making out with the earth.

"That's what you get for teasing people-ze."

"*cough* yeah, maybe I deserve this."

"What did you just say?"

"I mean, yes. I deserve this, Reimu-sama."

"Good."

…heavy, must, get, out, from, the, hole, UAAAARRGGGHHHH!

…finally.

"Now, spill the beans, what do you know about the mist?"

"…wait, I need to heal first, please."

System, buy 1 Vitality Booster Pill and 1 Mentality Booster Pill

 **[Please confirm spending 1.000 IP]**

Yes, put it in my Waist Pouch.

I opened my waist pouch and took out 2 pills, yellow and blue pills.

The effect were just like their name, I should have taken this before I battled.

The girls looked interested with the pills, especially Marisa.

Sorry girls, the waist pouch is already bound to my soul, so if you want to steal it, you gotta step over my dead body, literally. I can't wait until Seiga comes, she's the upgraded version of Marisa. Since I officially will have become a Gensokyan when she arrives, I cannot wait to see what she will do to me to get this pouch.

I swallow the pills and I immediate feel the effect.

Fatigue and headache are gone.

"*sigh* that's better." I sighed in relief.

"What are you eating-ze?"

"They are my healthy pills."

Wait a minutes, if I give them my pills then the incident might resolve itself faster. This will count as me helping them resolve the incident and the quest will be complete.

System, buy the same item 2 piece each, put it in my pouch.

 **[2.000 IP spend]**

I took out 2 pairs of pills from my pouch and offered them to each of the girls.

"Oh young Incident Resolver, take these pills on your journey. They will definitely help you solve this incident."

Reimu gave a suspicious look, while Marisa had a shining in her eyes.

"..Why did you give us these pills?"

"Because if I help you guys then this incident will be resolved even faster. Nobody loses and everybody wins in this scenario."

Reimu looked hesitant to take the pills.

"Don't worry about it Reimu, at least he give us for free-ze."

"..Well, it's free after all, what's the effect of the pills?"

YOSHA!

"I'm glad you asked. The yellow one boosts your Vitality for 5 hours, and the blue one boosts your concentration for 5 hours."

"Is the pill made using Alchemy-ze?"

"Perhaps, perhaps not. I don't know either." Smile-desu!

Marisa glared at me.

"…cheapskate-daze."

But she still took the pill anyway.

"He's giving us the pills already; don't ask more than that Marisa." scolded Reimu.

Reimu finally grabbed her pills, while Marisa started observing hers.

"You sure these pills are safe-ze?"

"Of course, I swallowed the pills just now and I'm feeling much better because of it, and also the faster you guys solve this incident the better it is for everyone."

Reimu looked between me and the pills.

"Dammit, it's a waste that I can't analyze it in my house-ze."

Marisa swallowed the pills.

Reimu looked at Marisa and ended up swallowing her pills too.

"…How are you girls feeling?"

""…""

They're looking each other in silence.

"…hello?"

""…""

Now they're looking at me in silence…this is getting creepy.

*Punch**Kick**Jump**Jump*

And now they're going wild in place, I wish I had a Smartphone to record this.

* Punch ** Kick **Jump**Jump** Kick ** Punch **Jump**Jump** Punch ** Kick **Jump**Jump*

…What the fuck are they doing? For some reason they're going even more wild than before.

After they finished going wild, they turned to me, smiling.

"I feel great-ze."

"It's a nice feeling."

They gave me their thoughts.

"Now that was over, start talking."

As expected of Reimu, straight to the point.

"Okay then, here's what I got…"

I explain about my "theory" about the mist, its direction, and a possible suspect to be inside the Misty Lake.

"So, the suspect is really hiding around the Misty Lake."

"Then we just need to search everywhere around the lake-ze."

"Right, but of course whoever stops this incident first will win."

"You don't need to tell me twice-ze."

They're grandstanding despite me being here with them.

Damn you main characters.

Both of them faced me.

"Thanks for the pills, but-"

"Just wait in the village-ze."

And they flew away into the mist, abandoning me.

…Freaking main characters.

…They just flew away looking cool and stuff.

…You think I will just stand by and not see the awesomeness of a Touhou danmaku fight.

I smile an evil smile.

System, upgrade the Vector Change.

 **[Please confirm to spend 40.000 AP]**

Yes, upgrade confirmation.

*Zoom*

The wind swirled around, air vibrating around me, and then the power came.

I can feel it, the flow of water, the wind, the dirt, and something that's on the tree.

I looked at that something.

A crow sitting on a branch.

It's observing me alright.

Now we were staring at each other.

"Caw!"

It cawed at me.

And I just waved my hand at the crow.

"Caw! Caw!"

Ah…it left.

It was either Tengu or Yukari that watching us just now.

Meh, just worry about it when it becomes a problem.

I looked at my status.

 **[Lv.39 Accelerator Junior, Arah]**

Oh my god, please notice me Accelerator-senpai!

…on second thought, don't notice me please; I will get wrecked if he actually noticed me.

But for now…

I got a battle to be witness. I hope they finish it before my curfew.

I gathered the wind to fly, but I could now create 4 tornado wings.

With that I continued my journey around the lake.

 **-In the vicinity of Scarlet Devil Mansion-**

The Scarlet Devil Mansion, home of Vampire family, the only supernatural beings that can be said to represent the western culture. The Mansion had few windows, and a balcony that's perfect to drink tea while looking out over the garden.

Big ass mansion with giant tower clock besides, it has a big ass garden brimming with flowers.

And finally, the sky in front of the mansion.

Rainbow!

I saw rainbow pellets scatter across the sky along with yellow shining missiles homing in on the center of those rainbow pellets.

The only Touhou character that use rainbow pellets is Meiling and the only one that uses tracking missiles is Reimu.

So it's Meiling vs Reimu up there.

It's both beautiful and awesome at the same time.

A rainbow pellet storm moves toward a figure in the sky, which I deduct to be Reimu.

Dude, she dodges everything so smoothly, 2 missiles flying out in every other second.

Ah, the pellets turn from neat storm into nut storm; it's Meiling's last Spell Card.

For you guys who haven't played EoSD, Meiling's last spell card is basically just her spewing out her Danmaku randomly.

Ah, she lost. She fell to the ground.

Reimu just ignored Meiling and went to fly straight into the Mansion.

She kicked the Mansion door open and disappeared inside.

If Reimu found this place, then Marisa must have found this place too.

Then that meant I don't need to go inside; it's not like I'm much of a help with danmaku battles anyways.

I walked toward where Meiling crashed down and looked around.

There's she was, lying on the ground. I walked up to her.

As I slowly approached her, I saw her appearance.

Meiling has aqua-colored eyes and long, scarlet hair while wearing a green beret and dress resemble traditional Chinese clothing. Her beret has a gold star on the front with the Traditional Chinese character "龍"

You ask me how I know her eye color, well…she got up and looked at me.

Martial Art Sensor too good!

Better start with a greeting.

"Good Afternoon." I said with a smile.

"A-ah, yes, good afternoon too."

"You okay? I saw you fall after you lost to the Miko."

"Don't worry, I'm a Youkai so I'll be alright even from a fall at that height."

"I see."

And the silence came.

We just stared at each other.

Why so many starings happening today?

She probably thinks I think she's human so she said she is a Youkai on purpose so I'd get away from this place or so I don't need to worry any further.

She did it with a good of intentions so I feel little happy about it.

"So, I guess you're the guard to this place; is it okay to let her in?"

"Of course not! Because she beat me, I can't do anything about it. If you want to get in too, you have to go through me!"

She suddenly got up and prepared to fight me while getting into her chinese fighting stance. Them legs between her long skirt slit boys, EROI!

"No, you misunderstand, my intent is only to watch. There's no ulterior motive beside that."

"Watch? Watch what?"

"The danmaku battle."

"Oh…oh, I see." She lowered her stance.

"Then do whatever you want as long as you don't trespassing the mansion." She said as she lazily walked back towards the gate.

I followed behind her.

"Then did you saw other one?"

"The other what?" she said without turning around.

"The other person of course. The Miko didn't come here alone you know."

She stopped walking.

"The other one probably snuck in while you were fighting with the Miko."

She turned towards me.

"…are you serious?" she asked, eyes wide open in surprise.

"Yes, I saw both of them with my own two eyes." I said with a smile.

Meiling dropped to her knees.

"It's over, not only I failed at my job, I also let 2 intruder get into the mansion." She's on hands and knees.

"Mistress and Sakuya-san will be angry at me." She despaired.

"But the intruders were the Hakurei Miko and her friend. There's nothing you could have done about it anyway, right? It's the Hakurei Miko after all; this mistress of your probably ain't gonna punish you too badly about it."

"…yeah…it's Hakurei Miko after all…there's nothing I can do about…yeah…I'm not gonna get punished too badly…"

Brainwashing success!

"…wanna have lunch together? Everyone in the mansion's probably busy with fighting the Miko and her friend." I suggested to her.

She looked up to me.

"…But Sakuya-san hasn't given me lunch yet."

"Then I can share my lunch with you."

She beamed.

"Really?! But is it gonna be enough for both of us? "She pondered.

"Yeah, I'm the one offering the lunch so I'm confident that there's enough for both of us."

"Horray!"

She looked so happy; she must be treated poorly if this makes her this happy.

We sat down near the gate.

Me with cross legged style and Meiling with Standard Japanese Girl Sit Style which every girl in anime used.

I took out 4 of Onigiri wrapped inside my pouch.

Each wrap have 3 Onigiri inside it.

I packed more than usual because I figured I'd fight something today. I did fight something, but I didn't expect it to be Reimu of all people.

I gave 2 Onigiri wraps to Meiling.

"I don't know about Youkai diet, so I hope this will fill your stomach."

"No, you sharing your lunch is already kind enough of you. I shouldn't be disrespectful by refusing this."

"I see, then Itadakimasu."

"Itadakimasu!"

We both ate our lunch together.

This is probably my first time I've experienced this, eating with a girl this close to me. I know there's no deep feelings about this, but it's about eating with the opposite sex, moreover on the other side is beautiful onee-san. I don't know about you but Meiling looks fine to me, red hair with big breast, big enough to make a bulge with her clothes. Anyone that thinks otherwise can scream elsewhere, I don't care 'bout what they say.

In the middle of eating, I gave Meiling a bamboo container from the pouch containing water from Gensokyo of course. I don't want someone to comment it tasting different again.

After we finished eating, we introduced each other.

 **[Lv.45 Rainbow Gatekeeper, Hong Meiling]**

I asked about her job as a Gatekeeper; apparently it's a boring job to do, especially when the scene in front you is mist, lake, and more mist every day. She insisted that the scenery makes her sleepy, not because she like to take a nap but because the scenery.

"You know Meiling-san, it doesn't matter what causes you to sleep because in the end you still sleep on the job."

"But this place hardly has any visitor at all! I can't really be blamed that it's too boring that it making me sleepy all the time!"

"Hahaha, I see. Then I have a question, how did you sense the Hakurei Miko approaching? After all, I saw you two do Danmaku Battle just now."

"Well, that's easy, I sensed her presence when she approached. She was blatantly announcing her presence, so much that I even woke up from my sleep when she approached." She said boastfully.

So you did sleep on your job.

"Then I will say it's okay to take a nap but please guard the place properly so you can sense someone's presence even while you sleep."

"See, I was right! Even Arah-san said it too! I tried to explain it to Sakuya-san so many times but she just scolds me and says 'Guard the gate properly'! I did guard the gate properly!"

Ah, this conversation turned into Meiling ranting about the injustice she faces when being the guard here.

I couldn't really interrupt her so I just stayed silent and nodded at everything at her complains. I mean, one of things about a girl is that just say yes when they are complaining because their mood will become better when it's over.

After some time, her rant finished. She's out of breath from all that ranting. Boobies go up and down. EROI!

"*gasp**gasp*"

Boobies go up and down, EROI!

"…Do you feel better Meiling-san?"

"Yes, I think, I'm glad I can tell my worries to someone." She said with a smile.

Onee-san + red hair + big boobies + gasping + smile = SUPER EROI!

I blushed.

"Y-yes, of course. It's my pleasure if I can lighten someone worries."

"Fufufu."

"H-hahaha."

We laughed a little.

 **-Meiling POV-**

We laughed a little.

"By the way, I know it's kinda late but who is this Mistress and Sakuya-san that you keep mentioning?"

Oh yeah, now that I think about it.

"Ugh, sorry, I just talk randomly without explaining anything."

"Don't worry about it. You say both of their names with respect; they're probably great people."

"Of course they are great people, they are-"

From that point, I explained the greatness of Remilia-sama and Sakuya-san. He patiently listened to everything I said, occasionally nodding at what I said, shocked with something impressing I said, laughed at something funny I said; this boy wearing black Yukata is really strange, Humans usually stay away when they encounter Youkai, even if they are in humanoid form, but he's different. Even though he's young ,he listen patiently as if he's really interested with everything I'm saying…Somehow this is kinda fun too.

"Remilia Scarlet-sama and Izayoi Sakuya-san, right?"

"Yes, that's their names, aren't they great?" I ask while smiling.

"Yeah, they are awesome people. Especially the mistress, recruiting people with her charisma, it sounds awesome."

"Right, even though my job's kinda boring, I am proud that I serve Remilia-sama."

"I see, kinda boring but proud to be employed by her."

He nodded understandingly.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention something else, see that garden." I pointed toward the garden.

"I also work as a Gardener there, so I know how to treat the flowers properly."

"A Gatekeeper and a gardener at the same time; that doesn't sound that boring to me."

"The gardening part is okay, at least I do something else beside just standing around all day."

"Then why don't you do something else too while guarding? For example, training?" He said while looking at my clothes.

"You do Chinese martial arts, right? When you do fighting stance and your clothes, they look like stuff from China."

"That's useless too. Sakuya-san still said to stop playing around and guard the gate properly."

"…You have it hard huh."

I nodded.

The conversation died down.

We're just sitting on the ground, looking at the Mansion.

This is nice too, I guess.

Being by someone to guard the gate.

At least, I'm not alone…for a while.

*BOOM*

"?!"

An explosion?! From the Mansion!

"Relax, it's probably the Miko causing it."

I look at him, "But-"

"You said the Mistress was getting bored recently, so maybe this will erase her boredom for a while."

He's right, Mistress did say that recently, But …

I looked back at the Mansion.

"…I have mixed feelings about it." I crossed my arm.

"You already lost the danmaku battle with the Miko, so you can't really do anything about it even though you want go in to help anyway."

"…"

This was so irritating.

With that, we stayed silent, just waiting while the sound of explosions occasionally were heard inside from the mansion.

Until finally…

I noticed 2 figures flying from the mansion toward the sky.

"Mistress!"

Those two figures were Mistress Remilia and the Hakurei Miko. They were facing off with each other.

"…I see them, are they gonna do danmaku battle in the sky?"

The boy beside wondered.

"Probably. If the Miko fights with the Mistress right now, then Sakuya-san must already be defeated."

"I see…you better go then."

"Eh?" I looked at the boy.

"This Sakuya-san is human and very loyal to the Mistress right? That mean maybe, just maybe she battled with the Miko until her last breath."

I widened my eyes and immediately stood up, ready to run toward the Mansion

"I'm sorry good Arah-san, but I have to go."

"Yes, I understand; I hope this Sakuya-san is okay too."

"Good bye Arah-san." I lightly bowed to him

"Yes, good bye to you too Meiling-san." He lightly bowed back.

With that, I dashed toward the Mansion.

-Me POV-

And there she goes.

Meiling did a flying kick at the mansion doors.

"R.I.P Mansion door, getting kick opened again."

That was a fun talk. I didn't know Remilia uses kiddie chair when she eats. I can't really laugh at that when she's in front of me; I'd perish or something if she heard me laugh at her, or I become her new blood bag.

Now then, let's look at our light show.

I looked up into the sky.

Remilia's hands were glowing red.

It's about to start.

She shot her Danmaku at Reimu.

So red, so many red bullet.

The sky was enveloped with red not from the mist.

Remilia Scarlet a.k.a the Scarlet Devil a.k.a The Scarlet Loli.

Remilia kept spewing out red bullet after red bulled, but Reimu with her yellow shining missiles kept hitting Remilia while dodging all the red in the sky.

I kept watching the Danmaku battle.

Kept watching it until the end.

Afterwards both of them descended from the sky, I started to go back in what I thought was the direction to the Human Village.

After an hour of walking in the fog, I found the village.

I looked at the sky.

It's still red but it didn't have the brightness it used to be; that must mean it's going dark soon.

"Just in time for my curfew, I think. I don't know, it's kinda hard to tell the time here."

With that I walked towards the Hieda Mansion.

Just as I arrived in the vicinity of the Mansion I saw her.

Akyuu, standing in front of the mansion with a servant holding an umbrella for her.

She kept looking worriedly left and right.

"*sigh* seriously, that girl, she can't just wait inside the mansion."

I continued walking toward Akyuu.

As I was walking, I heard the servant voice.

"Akyuu-sama, please come back inside, that boy will surely come when it is time."

"That's right Akyuu-sama, that boy is smart, he could even make a deals with the magicians in the forest of magic. He'll come back."

"Akyuu-sama please come back inside, you've been waiting outside since afternoon. It's bad for Akyuu-sama health to this keep going."

"No, I will wait for him until he comes back. I've already taken the pills; I'll be okay."

""""Akyuu-sama, please I beg of you.""

HEAVY! THE GUILT FEELS VERY HEAVY!

I had a talk with beautiful red hair onee-san and teased a few girls, but this girl has been waiting for me all this time!

Akyuu, please! I might be died because of this guilt!

I needed to stop her right now.

I ran toward her.

"Akyuu!" I called out to her.

Akyuu and the servant turned in the direction of my voice.

Akyuu looked happy to see me.

"Akyuu, why do you standing out here?" I asked her when I got in front of her.

"..Finally, you came back…"

Just as I heard Akyuu voice, she stumbled forward.

"Woah, Akyuu?!" I caught her.

I checked on her. She's unconscious; probably too tired from all that waiting.

"She's just tired, take Akyuu to her bed and let her rest there!" I demanded of the servants.

They complied and carried her back into the Mansion.

"*sigh* Hope this doesn't give me bad mark in Yama's book." I said, heading back into the Mansion.

And with this the first part of the EoSD finally over.

* * *

 **Author note:**

 **Heyo, Author here. Still don't know what to write in the Author's note, so whatever, I will just talk randomly I guess.**

 **About the Crow, Yukari used her crow in the Silent Sinner of the Blue to scout ahead, and the Tengu use it to gather information but it's not that likely because our beloved Tengu reporter likes to cover the information personally. So the owner of the crow is definitely Yukari. The purpose of the crow is unknown, maybe for spying on Reimu's progress or maybe to observe our Accelerator Junior on action.**

 **About Akyuu's scene…I don't know, okay! The scene just appeared out of nowhere in my head! Even the pairing just happen out of nowhere! For fucks sake, DAMMIT ALL!**

* * *

 **[Lv.39 Accelerator Junior, Arah]**

 **Ability Point: 1.000 point.**

 **Item Point: 94.000 point.**

* * *

 **Equipment:**

 **\- White Jogger Shirt**

 **\- Black Jean Pants**

 **\- Leather Sandal**

 **\- Black Yukata: Black Cloud.**

 **Add-on:**

 **\+ Air Conditioning**

 **\+ Self-repair**

 **\- Survival Knife**

 **\- Infinite Space Waist Pouch**

* * *

 **Ability:**

 **\- Vector Change Lv.5**

 **\- Body Enchantment Lv.2**

 **\- Photographic Memory**

 **\- Magical Sense Lv.3**

* * *

 **Item:**

 **\- Miscellaneous Item from Infinite Space Waist Pouch**

* * *

 **Spell Card:**

 **1\. Direction Sign "Molecule Collector"**

 **2\. Nature Sign "Storm in Summer"**

 **3\. Accelerator "One Way Road"**

* * *

 **All right then, that's all I guess, until the next chapter, cyao.**


	7. Chapter 7 edited

**Chapter 07: The Scarlet Mist part 4**

* * *

 **Editor: Acerman**

* * *

 **-POV: Me-**

Heyo, Arah here. That one guy who tortured a child by making her waiting in front of her house and in the end she fell unconscious because of exhaustion….FUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-.

The guilt is still in there dude, even after I slept the guilt still lingers. Even though I stopped calling Akyuu a loli and started calling her a child, I know it's the same thing but the guilt man.

And of course I can't even bare to leave the mansion with this guilt. Ugh, that means I'm gonna hafta shift the schedule for putting my new home in the Forest of Magic.

But more importantly, I need to scold Akyuu, I have to make sure this doesn't happen again, but of course I will do it after she woke up.

Speaking of waking up, a notification appeared when I did so.

 **[5* The Red Mist Incident - Complete]**

 **[Reward: 20.000 AP & 20.000 IP, random ability, random magic item.]**

Thank you for the points and random thing.

When they said random, they really meant random.

 **[Obtaining "Dancing Master"]**

 **[Make the user dance masterfully]**

 **[Obtaining "Mimicry String"]**

 **[Force the Target to mimic User's Movement]**

Seriously, what do I do with Dancing Master?! Do I do Gangnam Style when the dance festival comes?! Do I tap dance on the middle of the stage or something?!...now when I think about it, it's not that bad of a skill. I gotta try dancing sometime.

And for Mimicry String, that's actually a cool item, perfect for trolling when in combat, or I can add it into my spell card, PERFECT! I'AM A GENIUS!

But right now, I'm eating my breakfast in the main room, the a room where Akyuu usually does her main activity, reading. There're few thing you can do if your health is bad, and fewer thing you can do if there's no internet either. I wonder if her books are coming from Suzunaan. Kosuzu is younger than Akyuu when Forbidden Scrollery happens, so I guess Kosuzu is younger than seven, which is Akyuu's age right now. That also means the ones manning the store are her parents or her gramps.

…stuff to think when you are eating.

I looked at my breakfast.

A bowl of rice, a veggie soup, a river fish, an egg, tofu, a pickle and a pair of chopsticks for eating. All of those have been put on top of so called dish table. The height of the table is about as tall as your ankle, I guess? I don't know, I'm just estimating.

And also I'm eating in the corner of the room.

…I miss eating junk food.

*sigh*

Just eat the food, eat the food, eat it, eat it, don't complain….

I was eating, I heard multiple footsteps from the corridor.

I looked in the direction of the corridor.

It was Akyuu and her servant. She's wearing her everyday clothes.

Akyuu eyes and my eyes made contact but she immediately averted her eyes from mine.

It was an awkward but lovely atmosphere; happens all the time in my life.

She continued walking into the room and sat in the middle of it.

A new Servant came into the room to bring her her breakfast.

And then she started eating.

…it's silent. The only sound in the room was our eating.

*clink* *clink* *clack*

Well, I finished eating mine first. While I want to talk to Akyuu, she's still eating so I'm gonna wait first, just like any sensible being.

*clink* *clink*

…Still waiting.

*clink* *clink*

…Any minute now.

*clink* *clink* *clack*

She finally finished eating. The servant took the small table and full of plates away, leaving the only people in to be us.

I guess it's time.

I stood up and moved towards Akyuu.

She looked anxious and worried.

Steel your heart man, you have to do this.

After I sat down in front of Akyuu, I asked her a question.

"Akyuu-chan, why did you do it yesterday?"

"…I was just worried."

"So worried that you make yourself wait for me from the afternoon?"

"…"

"Akyuu-chan, did you really have no trust in me?"

"!" She looked shocked, "I…I have no excuse." And now she looks down.

…what's going on, why was she so worried about me? From Akyuu perceptive, I should be just another Outsider teenager that got lost in Gensokyo. Even if this is because I'm a guest in here, it doesn't explained why she'd wait for me from the afternoon. If she's doing it for the knowledge about the Outside world, she already know majority of it from the outside magazines that occasionally arrive in Suzunaan. If she's doing it hoping for some Outside technology, I already stated from the first week that I don't have any in me. Does she think I'm lying? That's unlikely because she has to know that I wouldn't gain anything from lying.

…don't tell me is it because of personal feelings? What kind of personal feelings? Siblingness? …or maybe love? Okay, take it back, that's waaaay to far; if I really think that's the reason then I'm just a narcissist fuck. Let's just ask her.

"Akyuu-chan, why did you care for me?"

"…because you are a guest. I can't just let them go dying when they are still a guest of my household." She answered, still looking down.

…it's a reasonable enough excuse but I think there's more to it…and she's still doesn't fully trust me enough to tell me.

*sigh* this is troublesome. One of the perk of being pessimistic is that you're already prepared for the worst, I guess.

Guess I need to fix this mood first.

"You know, I have a few feelings about what happened yesterday."

I saw Akyuu body stiffen.

"The first one is that I'm mad, mad at your action, pushing yourself too hard and ended up falling unconscious at the end of it, to be honest, I hate it."

Akyuu shoulder trembled.

"The second one is that I'm happy," Akyuu shoulder stop trembling "happy that someone actually care about me, aside from my family of course. The point is thank you for worrying about me."

I closed my eyes.

"The third and the last one, I'm sorry. My inability to prove that I could stand up for myself caused you, a child, to be worried about me, I'm really sorry."

I bowed my head.

I guess inferiority comes with the package of pessimistic personality.

"W-no, please raise your head Arah-san! That was not your fault! That was mine! I should be the one saying sorry!" She said hurriedly.

I raised my head and opened my eyes.

I'm face to face with Akyuu.

"No, I, as a man, hurt a girl, even if it's directly or indirectly because in the end I still hurt you."

I moved my hand.

"That's why right now," I pat her head. "I want to make it up to you, let's go out together right now." I smiled.

"Eh?" she was dumbfound with what I said.

"Just go with the usual attire you use when you go out. The place we are going isn't that far but use the pills, just in case." Still patting her.

"E-eh?" still dumbfounded.

"I will wait in front of the mansion. No need to be hurry, just take your time."

As I said that, I get up and proceeded to walk to the outside.

 **-In front of the Hieda Mansion-**

…she's really taking her time.

Is this supposed to be her revenge for making her worried?

Ugh, I better check everything I have before I regret it.

Money Bag, check.

My waist pouch, check.

My yukata is straightened.

Good, everything is in order.

…What? That's how every guy prepares himself whenever he's going to go out right? Or I'm the only one who lazy about it? Probably the latter.

"Sorry for the wait, Arah-san."

I turned around.

Oh, there she is, there she is, in her usual clothes along with a bag.

"You ready to go?" I asked.

"Yes, but if I may ask, where are we going?"

"We are going to Hakurei Shrine."

"Hakurei Shrine? Reimu-san?"

"Yeah, we gotta celebrate when the incident's been resolved and where better a place to celebrate if not in the Incident Resolver's home." I grabbed Akyuu's hand "and also you can ask her about the incident yourself."

"…Yes!" she finally smiled.

I lead her out of the Mansion.

 **-Morning, Village Market-**

"But of course, we need to buy the food first to start celebrating."

"…I guess trading food for information is fair enough." Akyuu nodded understandingly.

I don't know if Poor Reimu is canon or not, but I don't really have attachment with money here, so I'm okay with spending my money. As for the reason why I started the gathering service, it's just for passing time.

"Then Akyuu-chan, do you know where a good shop is?"

"Yes, I heard from some of the servants that there's good sweet shop around."

"Great, let's go."

Then we bought meat buns, dango, daifuku, manju, taiyaki, etc, etc, I'm hungry, I'm hungry, oh my god, I can't wait to eat all of this.

I have 8 bags of sweets in my hands; the bags are like paper bag but with rope for holding the bag, and 4 bags each in my hand.

"Arah-san, I can use Hieda household money to buy all the sweets, you know."

"Yes, I know, but I can't let a girl pay for me, it's all about the silly pride of a man."

"…a silly pride of a man?"

"Yes, just a silly pride of a man."

"…even though you're just a boy."

"And you're also just a girl, Akyuu-chan."

And she's pouting. I want to pat her too, but my hands are kinda full right now. Oh well…

 **-Morning, Hakurei Shrine Stairway-**

It's long, the stairway to Reimu place is really long, I'm okay because I have Body enchantment but…

I looked at the child beside me.

Akyuu eyes look dead, she's in despair. I think stairs are probably on her arch-nemesis list. But fear not! I will help this poor child from her ordeal!

I crouched down and faced my back to her.

"Hop on. I'm gonna take you to the top."

"…Thank you."

"You're welcome."

She hopped on my back; I could feel her weight.

"Pretty good, I didn't notice your weight at all."

"!" She's hitting my back, but of course I didn't feel anything from her attack.

"Hahaha, let's go." I just laughed at her action while climbing up the stairs.

 **-Hakurei Shrine-**

We arrived at the top.

"…can I get off please?"

"Of course."

I crouched again to let Akyuu down.

"…Stupid Arah."

"Yes, yes, I'm stupid."

I looked up ahead and I saw Reimu sweeping the path. She already noticed us and was observing us from the distance…wait…no…those eyes…she's observing me. I guess once when you've been branded a pervert, you will always be branded a pervert.

"YO! REIMU! WE COME TO PLAY!" I shouted at her direction.

"SHRINE IS NOT A PLACE TO PLAY!" she shouted back.

"WE GOT SWEETS!" I raised my 8 bags of sweets.

She suddenly appeared in front of me and snatched all the bags.

"I will prepare the tea." She ran off with the sweets.

I blinked and looked at Akyuu.

She's a bit dumbfounded by what just happen.

"You can go ahead first, I'm gonna go pray at the shrine for a minute."

"…Okay."

Akyuu and I parted; she went to Reimu's house and I went to the Shrine.

Let's see if I still remember how to do this.

Take the ladle with my right hand from this water container thingy.

Pour the water into my left hand.

Switch the ladle to my left hand and pour water into my right hand.

Rinse mouth with the water, but the ladle mustn't make contact with the mouth.

Tip the ladle to rinse it off.

Now, go to the offering box.

I threw some coins into it.

Ring the shrine bell.

Bow twice.

Clap your hand twice,

Keep your hand together and pray.

'Thank you for keeping me safe inside Gensokyo, may I stay healthy forever, may all of my acquaintance and friend stay healthy forever as well.'

And finally bow for a final time and finish.

I turned away from the shrine and immediately noticed 2 people looking at me from the distance, Akyuu and Reimu. Reimu was peeking from her house while Akyuu was still on her way to Reimu's house.

I waved at both of them. Akyuu waved back at me but Reimu just dipped back inside. Lovely.

Akyuu continuing walking to Reimu's house and I followed suit.

I arrived inside the House.

The first thing I was inside the house was that a table that had been filled with many bags with Akyuu sitting next to it. This is probably the guest room.

"Where's Reimu?"

"Making the tea"

I sat down next to the table, on the side so I'm facing the door. If my guess was right, Akyuu will occasionally come to the Shrine from now on.

"Arah-san, are you a Shinto believer?" Akyuu asked me.

"Nope."

"Then why did you pray in the shrine?"

"Why not? An act of praying is to pay gratitude toward the god and in my case, gratitude for keeping me safe in Gensokyo. I'm sure any god isn't gonna turn away a prayer from anyone."

"I see."

"Then I'm asking next, why both of you look at me just now?"

"It's to make sure you are doing it properly." said the voice from another room.

Reimu arrived holding a tray of tea.

"Even if you are a pervert, at least you have knowledge about how to pray properly."

"I-I see."

"…pervert?" Akyuu glared at me.

Ugh, I don't think this will end well for me.

"So, what's the reason for this visit? " said Reimu, looking between me and Akyuu.

"It's a celebration Reimu; an incident has been resolved, of course we need to celebrate that."

"The real reason?" she asked while opening one of the paper bags.

I'm tempted to joke to say 'It's your body' but I don't think I will come back alive if I said that.

"Two reason." I brought two of my fingers up, "First, this is really a celebration for solving an incident, and the second one." I signaled with my chin toward Akyuu.

Reimu nodded. "I see. Just ask anything, I will answer all question as long as I deem it ok." She said while opening the paper bag.

"Thank you Reimu-san, about the suspect behind the red mist." Akyuu immediately asked.

Akyuu asked questions and Reimu answered all of them. While they were doing their Q&A sessions, I decided to make myself useful and help Reimu open and bring out all the sweets from the bags.

They filled up the table. I'm amazed at the amount I bought; even they decide to take a break from their Q&A sessions and eat the sweets first.

Some of them are crunchy but a lot more of them just straight up soft. I think I already give up after I tasted all of the sweet variety but they keep going. Girls and their sweets.

"This Daifuku also tastes great-ze."

And also Marisa suddenly came in while we were eating the sweets and decided to join us with the candy and Q&A session.

Apparently this is the sequence of what happen inside the SDM, according to each of their point of view.

Marisa -Sakuya - Patchouli - Distracted with books.

Reimu - Meiling - Sakuya[Exhausted] - Remilia.

For further detail, Marisa went in while Reimu engaged with Meiling, she ran around and then encountered Sakuya. After she defeated her, she discovered a great library. That's where she fought Patchouli. After she won, she kinda got distracted by all the books in the library and read them, forgetting all about the incident and her little competition.

And guess what, she leveled up from that.

 **[Lv.37 Ordinary Magician, Kirisame Marisa]**

I think you guys know how she leveled up from that. That's right, copying technique from Patchouli and also reading a new magic book material; that's what made her level go up.

As for Reimu, after she defeated Meiling, she encountered Sakuya but she noticed Sakuya looked battered and exhausted, meaning after Sakuya was defeated by Marisa, she decided to catch up to her but she met with Reimu instead. According to Reimu, Sakuya keep fighting until her last breath, she's not dead of course, just unconscious. After that Reimu finally encounter Remilia. They chit-chatted at first, about why did you do this and stuff, and finally they fought. Reimu won and as a winner of Danmaku battles she told Remilia to stop making the red mist and to make it disappear by tomorrow morning.

"A vampire mansion by the Misty Lake. I guess I must record this too in my chronicle."

Of course, as a Gensokyo Chronicler she must take notes after anything involving Gensokyo, including this new appearance of the devil mansion.

"Speaking of the vampire mansion, I hope that maid is okay-ze." Marisa said worriedly.

"Yeah, fighting until you turn unconscious is not a healthy thing after all." Followed by Reimu.

All of us nodded.

Even though she is an enemy, she got all of the girls' sympathy from her devotion toward Remilia.

"Even though you are feels sorry for our maid, there's no need to worry." There's a girl voice from the door.

We whipped our head toward it.

There were two girl standing in the doorway, one with the height of a child with the other one much taller than her. It's Remilia Scarlet and Izayoi Sakuya. Remilia in her pink poofy dress and Sakuya in her maid dress.

"Our maid is fully recovered." continued Remilia.

 **[Lv.39 Perfect Maid, Izayoi Sakuya]**

 **[Lv.61 Scarlet Devil, Remilia Scarlet]**

Remilia let into the room and sat beside the table, making some of us move from our original seats. Marisa sat with Reimu, Akyuu with me. Now, we were creating the Triangle Faction, I think. We're probably gonna make the Pentagon Faction in the near future.

"Remilia, what are you doing here?" asked Reimu.

"Reimu, Reimu, there's no need to be wary; I'm just coming here just to have a nice chat with you." The Loli Vampire scanned the room while she said that and finally landed upon the sweets on the table. "I see you celebrated your victory against me. You must be happy about it if you eating these many sweets." She said it with a 'smile'.

…I've got a bad feeling about this.

"For you information, I didn't buy the sweet, he did." Reimu pointed at me, resulting in everyone looking at me.

FUCK, I KNEW IT!

"Hello, nice to meet you." I just waved at her.

"Hum~ this boy that bought them, huh?" still 'smiling' at me.

As for Sakuya, I didn't know but she also smiling. I got a feeling it wasn't a happy smile either.

"Hump, no matter, if you are celebrating this much then that must mean I'm worth that much effort." She said in an upbeat tone.

Oh wow, what a big ego you got right there Remilia, at least I'm not in their shitlist.

"Excuse me, Young Mistress." Sakuya suddenly called to Remilia.

"What is it Sakuya?" Remilia lent her her ear.

Sakuya whispered something to Remilia.

…I got another bad feeling.

"A boy with Black Yukata with Black Cloud motif on it." Remilia said that a bit louder so we could hear; we, yes we, including Reimu, Marisa, and Akyuu.

I didn't know what to expect; of course Remilia will know about me from Meiling.

"Boy, what is your name?" Remilia asked.

"It's Arah, Remilia-sama."

"I see, so you're that our Gatekeeper's been talking about."

"""Gatekeeper?""" the three girls said the same thing at the same time.

"So Meiling-san reported our meeting after all."

"Of course, Meiling is my subordinate. It'd be strange if I didn't notice anything different with her."

"Different? Did something happen with Meiling-san?"

"Sakuya, explain it to them." ordered Remilia.

"Yes Mistress Remilia. When we went out just this morning, Meiling was properly guarding the gate; very unusual behavior coming from her."

Meiling please, even you being diligent is considered weird by your superior.

"When I asked her what made her suddenly so diligent, I was surprised. I thought it was because of what happened yesterday, but apparently it was because she had a conversation with a boy at that time."

I can feel it, all of the eyes are targeting toward me, especially from Akyuu. I can guess what she's thinking right now.

Marisa suddenly raised her hand.

"Just a question, what did this Meiling person look like."

"To put it simply, she is a women with long red hair, great height, and great assets."

UWOOOOH, Reimu and Akyuu stare suddenly turned into a glare, Marisa just laughed at me, Remilia looked like someone who had found a new toy, and Sakuya was still looking neutral about this.

"Arah-san, you said you would be careful when you went out yesterday, then why did you have a conversation with this Meiling?" Akyuu 'asked' me.

"I-I have a justification for my action."

"Then that means you have a reasonable reason besides the fact she is a beautiful women right?" Reimu 'asked' me.

"O-Of course, I have reasonable reason why I'm confidence to approach her."

"Then let's hear it, what is this reasonable reason you speak of?" Freaking Loli Vampire!

"Yes, that's easy, it's because she used danmaku to fight Reimu." Take that!

"I see, when an individual uses Danmaku Rules that means they want to use non-lethal force to fight, so you were counting on that theory to hold a conversation with our gatekeeper."

"As expected from Remilia-sama, you understand quickly."

"But, what if that someone only uses Danmaku Rule when the Miko watching because, from what I hear, you are an Outsider. Something may try to kill you when the Miko isn't looking."

"Haha, that's also easy, beside Reimu and Big Sister Yukari, I am sure no one can hurt me, including your Gungnir Spear, Remilia-sama." YOLO BITCH!

"Hooh~, are you sure about that boy?" Remilia looks amused while Sakuya start glaring toward me. "Yes, especially when Reimu is beside us now, I'm sure the three of us will get hit with her Gohei." I said it with a smile.

"Wha-?! *Smack*"

"Mistre-!*Smack*"

"Pleasegoeasyon-*SMACK*"

"Don't fight in the shrine!" yell Reimu. "And you!" she point her Gohei at me. "Don't start fights here!"

…Fuck, it hurts, why do I have a feeling that she hit me harder than both of them? Even the smacking sound louder for me than them!

"T-they were the ones who started it." I held my head.

*SMACK*

Hurt! Why me?!

"Don't talk back at me!" she ordered.

"Yes, ma'am." I compelled.

I looked at my surrounding.

Marisa was still laughing at me, Akyuu look worriedly at me, Reimu was glaring between me and Remilia, Remilia was holding her head with her signature blocking move, and Sakuya was holding her head with one hand and comforting Remilia with the other.

…I can't believe this is happening to me right now. I'm actually conversing with the Touhou big cast. And actively provoking one. This is so much fun.

"He's smiling right now, don't tell me he actually a masochist too-ze."

And that one girl just ruined everything.

"*cough* More importantly, Remilia-sama." I called Remilia.

She finally recovered from her blocking posture and stopped glaring at me.

"…What is it boy?" she grumbled at me.

"As you probably know, we didn't know the existent of your mansion before Remilia-sama started the incident."

"…and?" she showed a little interest.

"As you can see right here," I presented Akyuu with my hand "She is the Gensokyo Chronicler right now, so she will want to know who are you, what kind mansion you have and how strong you are compared to other Youkai."

"I, I, Yes! I am the first Child of Miaree that has been born inside Gensokyo and we have the duty to record all the Youkai inside Gensokyo." Akyuu hurriedly introduced herself.

"…What's your name child?" Remilia inquired.

"My name is Hieda no Akyuu."

"Then Akyuu, hear it well, about who you will record in your so called Chronicle!"

"Y-yes!"

…sigh, finally. I looked at the other two girls.

Reimu just nodded and Marisa put her thumbs up while smiling.

I looked back at Remilia and Sakuya.

Remilia was rambling, probably about herself and Sakuya was preparing tea for Remilia. She was able to prepare her own tea because she brought her own tea set.

And Akyuu listened intently to Remilia's rambling.

I sighed internally, we're gonna be here for a while.

 **-Evening, Reimu House-**

It was already at evening with the sun just starting to set over the horizon.

The girls were still talking about something, I don't know, I'm just absent mindedly sitting on the porch house, Reimu's guest room have a porch part that face toward her yard and have a full view of all Gensokyo, and that's where I evacuate from the talks. I don't remember when I move here but It was probably somewhere in the middle Remilia rambling.

I look back inside the room.

Remilia still talking but the target of the conversation changed to Reimu, but Reimu, the target of the conversation, just nodded and sometimes gave input to a statement from Remilia. Marisa also did the same, just giving input whenever she liked. Sakuya only spoke when Remilia ordered her to. As for Akyuu, she looked sleepy, probably because from the intense first meeting and listening to Remilia ramble.

It's time to go back, I guess.

I stood up.

"Hey, Reimu, it's time for us to go home." I informed Reimu.

"I see. Then bring back Akyuu safely to her home or else."

"Of course, of course, there's no need for you to tell me. Come on Akyuu." I nudged Akyuu.

"…Ah, yes. Sorry for the trouble." She stood up and went to the door and I followed.

"Arah boy, wait."

"Yes, Remilia-sama?" at this point I'm just tired.

"I personally invite you to our mansion, so when you have time, you can go to our mansion whenever you like."

"Thank you Remilia-sama, I will definitely go to your mansion when I have time for it." I bowed to her.

"Good, you can leave then." She shooed me.

"Yes, until next time." I don't care if Sakuya glaring at me, I want to sleep dammit!

I turned around and went for the exit.

Now, I'm outside with Akyuu.

I really want to go to my futon right now.

I grabbed Akyuu and picked her up into my arms.

"Hyaaaaa!" she screamed.

"We will gonna go with the fast way, hold on to me." I warned her.

I put Air resistance barrier around me, stopping wind from slapping me and Akyuu when I jump down the stairs.

I jumped from the top of the stairs.

"-?!" Akyuu lost her voice because I muted everything around me. Didn't want to go deaf.

I slow my descent and make a soft landing when I reach the ground.

After I landed, I asked Akyuu, "You okay?"

She just glared at me with her teary eyes. Is that supposed to be yes or no; please talk to me.

She didn't answer; I just walked toward the village while still carrying her in my arms.

…what a day.

* * *

 **Author note:**

 **Heyo, Author here. I think I'm getting the hang of this writing stuff, and I probably have my own style at writing now, I think.**

 **Thank you** _ **Acerman**_ **for volunteering himself/herself to edit my earlier chapter. The earlier chapter will become better eventually with his/her help, thank you very much.**

 **About the random reward, it's a random thing that the first thing that popped up in my mind when I said random thing, and of course I have build a chapter around those random things so they become useful later on. I don't want people to say, "It's not actually random because you already thinking about how to use them." IT'S CALLED BUILDING A CHAPTER AROUND USING THOSE RANDOM THING YOU FUCKS.**

 **Acerman, I just remembered, "his wish to become a youkai", you meant when he was talking about wanting to become a magician so that he doesn't need to shit anymore, right? I don't really have any plan to make him non-human right now, or sometimes, or anything, I don't know, let's just see what happens in the future.**

 **I think the reason Reimu killed the fortune teller in Forbidden Scrollery is because he wants to use his power for a malicious reason**.. **.FUCK IT, I DON'T KNOW! ZUN, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, PLEASE MAKE A BOOK ABOUT THOSE DAMN RULE, FOR FUCK SAKE.**

 **About the ERO thingy, yeaaaah I think I'm gonna tone it down a bit, I'm still high that time with the author power you know, controlling what I write in the story.**

 **About the rushing thing, you mean the way I just skip the day? Or the way I just skimped over the incident? I have a few reason as to why I did that, first one I hate day-to-day chapters, second one I only write interesting moments that happen at certain time. Upgrading, buying, or testing skills is boring in my opinion, third one I know my character's limits because Arah is me in the fictional world. I am not a hero, that's all I have to say for this.**

 **jamin1227, Just wait for the story to happen, I guess. That's the only thing I can say about your suggestion dude.**

* * *

 **[Lv.39 Accelerator Junior, Arah]**

 **Ability Point: 21.000 points.**

 **Item Point: 114.000 points.**

* * *

 **Equipment:.**

 **\- White Jogger Shirt**

 **\- Black Jeans**

 **\- Leather Sandal**

 **\- Black Yukata: Black Cloud.**

 **Add-on:**

 **\+ Air Conditioning**

 **\+ Self-repair**

 **\- Infinite Space Waist Pouch**

* * *

 **Ability:**

 **\- Vector Change Lv.5**

 **\- Body Enchantment Lv.2**

 **\- Magical Sense Lv.3**

 **\- Photographic Memory**

 **\- Dancing Master**

* * *

 **Item:**

 **\- Mimicry String**

 **\- Survival Knife**

 **\- Miscellaneous Item from Infinite Space Waist Pouch**

* * *

 **Spell Card:**

 **1\. Direction Sign "Molecule Collector"**

 **2\. Nature Sign "Storm in Summer"**

 **3\. Accelerator "One Way Road"**

* * *

 **So, that's it I guess, see you in the next chapter, cyao.**


	8. Chapter 8 edited

**Chapter 08: The Scarlet Mist EX part 1**

* * *

 **Editor: Acerman**

* * *

 **-Morning, Hieda Mansion-**

In Gensokyo, humans usually never went near the river for fear of Kappa, so they build a well in their village. Big families usually have their own well to use, but for normal folk, they could only use the public well, and in Hieda Mansion well, there's a black hair teenager, top less with towel cover up his waist, and bucket of water in his arm. He splashed his whole body with it.

"COLD!"

'Dammit, cold things will always cold whenever how many time you repeated it.'

Right now, I was 'bathing' using the well, water in the well was always cold because it was from underground, away from any heat source, and the best thing about this is that it's fast. 4 splashes and I was done. I don't know about those people that take 100 hours just to take a shower, it's just a waste of water at that point. There's also an ofuro in the mansion, but let's be real, who wants to take a hot bath in the middle of summer?

"Let's eat breakfast, pack some lunch and go to Remilia's mansion after that."

Yes, Remilia's mansion. 3 days have passed since Remilia invited me to her mansion, and of course I prepared a ton of things for this day.

First, I had bought a few new abilities and done an experiment with all of them in those 3 days.

 **[Parallel Thinking]**

 **[Lets the User better Multi-Think]**

It had a price of 10.000 AP, and it's worth every point I spent. Counter Armor, Quadra Wings and shooting Wind Bullets, all of them at the same time is easy, GG EZ LIVE.

 **[Swordsmanship Lv.3]**

 **[Lets the User learn swordfighting]**

At a total of 7.000 AP, it allowed me do fairly decent sword wielding. "What sword you ask me?", well, it's my new Spell Card. Since I got Vector Change to Lv.5, I tried to make all kinds of Spell Cards, and with my new skill, it's all kind of interesting. But of course it's still gonna be a secret until I fight someone…and I just jinxed myself, GOOD JOB ME!

And with all those new skills, my level went up.

 **[Lv.43 Light Performance, Arah]**

And my title changed since I invented all of those new Spell Cards, probably because I used lots of light based attack from it.

Second, I bought a counter-measure for a vampire and a new item.

 **[Garlic Juice] x 3 ea = 150 IP.**

 **[Infinite Water Kettle] = 5.000 IP.**

Well, I don't plan to kill a vampire, so I only need an item they hate. Also, I bought something that I should buy from the beginning.

 **[Infinite Space Waist Pouch – Add-on: Laundry] = 5.000 IP**

 **[Laundry selected clothing material inside the pouch]**

It was only 5.000 IP! I think it should have been worth more than that but I will take it, especially at that price. This is practically godsend for me; no more washing clothes with my hands, no more worried if my clothes are still there when I leave the mansion. This will surely solve my entire fresh clothes problem when I'm living alone in the future.

And the best of the new item is the thing on my neck!

 **[Perfect Voice Synthesizer] = 10.000 IP**

 **[Let the User change their voice with gathered voice sample]**

With Mimicry String, this is a perfect tool for trolling someone when you are fighting them! But of course I need their voice sample first to make the target voice. The tool is in the shape of a choker, with the color of black and thin enough that people will just ignore it as just a black line in a neck. The power of system, anything is possible as long as you paid for it.

And for emergency, I bought 3 pair of the usual pills, the vitality and mentality pills. I should stock up those pills more often from now on.

"Thanks for the food."

I finished eating my breakfast. I'll pack my lunch and tell Akyuu where I'm going. Hope she won't do it again like last time.

 **-Akyuu POV-**

"…this should do it."

I finished writing all of the information about the Scarlet Devil Mansion from the conversation few days ago. It seems like the Vampire has been living in Gensokyo for a long time, with the mansion location and their resident, it's no wonder that they never have been discovered until now.

"…But control over fate huh. Its sound surreal."

The Vampire was claiming that she can control fate. Her claim is difficult to prove because her ability is technically changing someone's future, but future is something uncertain. If she is changing someone's future then their original future will be changed by her, making the changed future happen in present time and because of that, since nobody knows what their original future is then nobody can claim her ability took effect on the target except the mistress herself.

"It's a bit regrettable that I don't have definite proof of her ability in my record, but beggar can't be chooser; I have to record everything."

I slouched and put my hand on my chin.

'…I wonder if she can change my fate as well.'

As I keep thinking that though, I heard someone's voice from the corridor.

"Hey, Akyuu-chan."

It's Arah voice.

"Over here Arah-san," I called him to the main room.

"Oh, there you are," he entered.

He approached and sat in front of me.

"I just wanna tell you that I'll head out now"

"The same as usual?" I inquire.

"No, right now I want to go to the Scarlet Devil Mansion."

"?! Then-"

"Then Akyuu-chan will wait quietly here in the mansion."

"…"

"Please promise me you'll do that."

"…Then, Arah-san too. Please promise me you'll come back unhurt."

"Of course, who do you think I am?"

 **-Late Morning, Youkai Trail-**

 **-Me POV-**

"You are just our food, human! Just accept your fate!" yelled the Youkai in front of me.

…I wonder when the Youkai will stop harassing me; this has become my daily occurrence now.

 **[Lv.27 Were-tiger]**

I continued walking normally toward SDM when this thing suddenly jumped in from the side and stopped me.

Its appearance is like what you expected from were-tiger while also wearing a male Yukata.

"Didn't you hear anything from other Youkai about how badly they lose to me?"

"Hump! Those guys are only weakling, I'm different!"

Typical self-centered attitude from Youkai. Think they are stronger than anyone, some of them deserve that attitude, but majority of them are just weaklings.

"Alright then, let's gets this over with."

I trust my right hand and gather Light Energy in it, and guess what; this is my normal Danmaku bullet! I did it, Mom! Are you proud of me yet?!

"Danmaku?!"

With Parallel Thinking, I kept gathering the energy while shooting them at the same time. I suppose this is the first time I've used it on live combat.

"Even though you can use Danmaku, you will still gonna lose to me, human!"

He starts charging at me and I started shooting at him.

"Your puny Danmaku doesn't even hurt me!"

'He's still charging me even though my Danmaku hitting his body, guess I have to adjust the quantity and the power to be higher than this.'

As he getting close to my position, I stopped shooting and prepared to blast him away.

I do 'Kamekameha pose' and gather Light Energy between my hands.

'Full Power 'Light Blast' Test in live combat'

"Fly!" I trusted forward with both of my hand.

*BOOM*

"GUWAAAAAAAH!" and he's gone.

According to my calculation, based on his flying trajectory, he'll land somewhere near Youkai Mountain, probably the base.

"Hope the Youkai stop harassing me now that they know I can do normal Danmaku," and with that said, I continued my walk to SDM.

 **-Afternoon, Scarlet Devil Mansion-**

She's obviously sleeping.

Even though she pretends to guard the gate, she's without a doubt, sleeping.

Hong Meiling stood with her arm crossed, eyes closed leaning back against the wall. I usually call that pose "cool anime guy waiting".

"Hey! Meiling-san!" I called her.

…She's not moving.

I walked closer to her.

"MEILING-SAN!" I shouted this time.

…She's still not reacting, what happen when someone walks up to the gate?!

I had an idea, a bad one at that, one I need to adjust my Counter Armor first.

'Erase counter, expand armor by 5 cm.'

Done, let's try this now.

I move my hand toward her shoulder and then grab it.

*THUD*

Suddenly I felt like I was flying. All I can see is just blue sky and a cloud that speeding up downward, and I felt something hard crash into my back.

...my brain tells me that I just got send backward by someone, and this someone is so strong that they can send me flying with a single move. My brain tells me that I currently sprawling on the dirt like a fucking idiot.

I push my whole body with my ability from sprawling position and back to standing upright on the ground.

Meiling pose right now is just like before but with her left arm trusting forward to what I guess to be where my head was.

Oh, she's starting to wake up, she's stretching her arms, her eyes slowly opened,…let's just keep quiet about what happen.

"Meling-san!" I called out to her again.

"…Hm? Oh, why it isn't Arah-san I see over there. But, why are you here?" She asked me.

She recognizes me! A beautiful woman recognizes me! I feel so popular right now!

"Yes! I come here to sightseeing the mansion, your mistress invited me personally when I was playing in Reimu's house." I answered while jogging toward her.

"I see, then there's no problem letting you in." she then proceed to open the gate. "Please come in. I hope you enjoy your stay in here." She smiled at me.

"Of course, thanks Meiling-san." I smiled back while passing over the opened gate.

"You're welcome, now then, let's start dreaming again…" her word slowly getting quieter.

'I can still hear you, you know.' I smiled disarmingly.

 **-Scarlet Devil Mansion-**

As I walk on the garden path, I looked at every part of the garden

'All of them are roses, every part of the garden is covered by it. This is the first time I've seen these many roses.'

I marveled at the sight of the garden as I walked towards the mansion door. I kept looking left and right until I reach the door.

'Should I knock? Is Sakuya-san even gonna heard my knock? I heard the inside of the mansion is way bigger than it look outside.'

As I thought about how I approach the door, someone opened it from the inside, revealing Sakuya.

"Good Afternoon." I saided.

"…Good Afternoon. I see you actually coming to our mansion, and alone at that." She said coldly.

"Haha, well, I'm really curious about what's inside the mansion, so here I am." I smiled back.

"Then you must be a fool to only coming here based on your curiosity alone. Do you even know how naïve your thinking is?"

"I just have to take the consequence and solve it on my own then."

Sakuya must've be slightly irritated with me because she didn't say anything for a while.

"…So, can I come in now?"

"…Yes." She replied, full opened the door for me.

'Wow, I can even feel the hate toward me from her indifferent tone.'

"Excuse me for intruding." And finally, I'm inside the Devil Mansion.

 **-Sakuya POV-**

After I guided the guest from the main door, I started taking him towards the main ballroom. I peered out the corner of my eyes, 'This youngster seems like enjoying himself.'

He keeped looking around the hallway even though the only thing he saw was a couple of painting and the occasional passing fairy maid.

"All of the painting so far only have anything to do with the color of red. Is it because Remilia's following some kind of theme?" he asked.

"Yes, mistress likes the color of red, and with that reason she decorated her mansion with something that has correlations to the color of red."

"Is that also the reason why she calls herself the Scarlet Devil?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure it's not because part of her name is "Scarlet", and that making her have obsession with that color?"

"…No."

He should feel grateful that he's considered a guest, and mistress told me that they must be protected while touring the mansion.

"…I wonder if she likes the pink color too."

"…No"

…He really should feel grateful.

 **-Main Ballroom, SDM-**

"This place is so wide!"

He looked amazed by the sheer volume of the ballroom.

The ballroom has wide empty space with the purpose of hosting a great number of guests. There's a podium to the front for the presenter to speak and there's another platform to the side for musicians to play their music, with a piano taking occupancy. The room was well lit with sunlight streaming in from the windows high above.

"I bet this room can hold more than 100 people."

"To be more specific, it's 154 guests with furniture placement. The number varied according to what kind of guest we are invited; the previous number I mentioned are for human-sized humanoid beings."

"…that's a roundabout way of saying what a human looks like."

"I'm sorry, but there's a whole lot of creature that resemble human so there's no need to associate what I said just now to be only human."

"I see, that make sense." He nodded understandingly.

He turned to look at the piano on the side. His eyes expressing familiar feeling, like something the mistress eyes would sometimes express, a kind of mischief.

He then turned to look at me.

"Sakuya-san, can I play the piano please?" he pleaded.

"…Mistress said if someone wants to play the piano and they are good then let them be." I said.

"And if they are playing bad?"

"Punish them for polluting the air." I said it with a smile.

"…D-don't worry, I play good, you won't be disappointed, ha-haha-haha." He laughed awkwardly.

"Fufufu." I laughed as well, but with more finesse.

After that little exchange, I guided him to the Piano, my heels clacking across the marble floor.

"I'm gonna do sound test first with the piano, if you didn't mind." He alerted me.

"It's okay, I didn't mind."

As he sits on the piano seat, I prepared a Danmaku knife.

"…Sakuya-san, I still didn't do anything."

"Don't mind me, don't mind me." I 'assured' him.

He pressed 2 keys. I prepared 2 more Danmaku knives.

"…Sakuya-san, your confidence in me is outrageously low."

"What do you mean?" I responded with a smile.

He sighed, "Whatever, let's do this."

And finally he started to play.

'Well, I'm surprised. He's actually playing the piano, and the sound it makes; it flows smoothly. Its feels so natural; does he have prior experience with a piano?'

Truthfully, I never had any expectation for this boy, from when he asked if he can play the piano, I felt so happy I could punish him, I already was preparing to throw a knife at him when he started playing the piano.

But I was wrong, I actually impressed with he plays so wonderfully, and the music he played, it somehow reminded me about Remilia-sama.

'…I might have to change my impression about him.'

He played for about two minute, coming to a crescendo, and then an end.

*clap**clap* I clapped at his performance.

"I must say, that was a wonderful performance."

"Thanks you. By the way the name of the music is "Septette for the Dead Princess". It's originally meant to be played with six other performers; it's a shame that you only hear it with 1 instrument."

"I see, then do you know about "for the Dead Princess" part?"

"I don't know, I just guessing it's probably because the creator of the music was thinking about his dead wife when he created this music."

I nodded understandingly, "Just for curiosity, what did you think when you played that music?" I inquired.

"…What did I think huh?" he started rubbing his chin. "I probably think about Remilia."

"…Why?"

"I know she's not dead but it's probably because she's a vampire and she probably happy if she's called Dead Princess because how deadly she sounded like."

"…Anything else?"

"What? No, nothing else. I think that's just what I think when I played the music." He claimed.

"I understand, now then, let's continue our tour."

"All right." He got up from the chair and started following me.

I continued to guide him through the Scarlet Devil Mansion.

 **-Me POV-**

After a while, I finally realized something.

That time, when Sakuya ask me "Anything else?", if I actually give her a 'wrong' answer, she was probably gonna try and skin me alive right there. It's not like she actually can do it, but she probably was gonna try to kill me for it.

I don't wanna be hated by Sakuya; she's THE perfect & elegant maid. Many people like her in the community, including me! In the canon, she originally like 'Vampires be the best, fuck all Humans' and cold all the way through those interaction. She believed she must maintain that cold attitude because she's the servant of a vampire, but when EoSD happened, she witnessed her all-powerful master, Remilia, get defeated by a Human, Reimu, which made her mask crumble, having her gradually become more soft in her interactions. You don't want a girl like that hate you forever in your life.

People also theorized from all the canon information that Remilia true purpose for starting the incident was so that Sakuya could witness her defeat by a human, the shrine maiden, resulting Sakuya to mellow her attitude. Remilia did this because Sakuya was having a hard time to adjust living in Gensokyo, and since they need interaction with the Human to acquire furniture, food ingredients, etc., she needed Sakuya to get over her unwillingness to properly interact with other humans. She-"Arah-san?"

"Y-YES!" I asked, startled.

I looked in front of me and what I saw in my eyes was a woman with silver hair worn in long braids on both sides of her face, green bows decorating the ends and a white maid headband. She sported a pink/white and dark blue French maid's outfit with an apron, short sleeves and a green ribbon.

She tilted her head, showing confusion about my reaction just now.

"Are you already tired from all that walking? If so then we can take a break from the touring." She offered.

"No, I'm just daydreaming a bit; I can still keep going."

"Are you sure? A boy of your age tends to be reckless."

"I'm okay; I'm already 15 years old after all."

"Oh my, that's too young, we really should rest for now."

…too young? Sakuya-san, I know you stop your aging and freeze your body to stay looks like 20-ish years old, but how old actually are you? 50+ years old? 100+ years old? 200+ years old?

"Arah-san, why do I have a feeling you are thinking something rude?"

Women's intuition is scary boys!

"I-it must be just your imagination Sakuya-san, because there's no way I could think something rude about such a beauty."

"Hm, I have my suspicion ever since the first time we met in Hakurei's house, but it's finally appeared, your philanderer attitude that is. Just so you know, I only belong to mistress, so please keep your flattery to yourself." She said it with a slight curtsy.

WHAT MY IMAGE HAS BECOME! I FUCKED UP ONCE AND THIS IS WHAT I GET?! THERE GOES MY CHANCE WITH ANY OF TOUHOU CAST!

I must quickly change the topic.

"S-speaking of your master, where's Remilia? I haven't seen her for a while even though I'm in her mansion." I hurriedly asked.

"Remilia-sama? This morning mistress decided to visit the Hakurei shrine, if things are going smoothly then the mistress is in the Hakurei's house."

"To Reimu's house? In the day? Alone?"

"Yes, I planned to accompany mistress to the shrine but she convinced me to stay put in the mansion. As for the daylight, she has her parasol to cover herself from the sun."

…Remilia going alone to Hakurei Shrine.

*Rumble*

We looked toward the window; it's raining outside.

"Rain? I hope mistress is okay."

Sakuya walked toward the window and she gazed out at the rain through it.

"…Only the mansion area is having rain pour down on it?"

…Only SDM to has rain suddenly.

"Don't tell me," Sakuya thinking for a while, and then look back at me. "Arah-san, I'm sorry but the tour need to be stopped for now. I suggest you go out the mansion through this window, and head straight back to the Human Village."

She bowed deeply to me.

"Once again I am sorry, this is an emergency situation, please go back immediately."

She then disappeared before my eyes.

*Rumble**Rumble*

The rumble of the blackened sky and the sound of water drop from the rain filled the air.

…Don't tell me right now is that time.

 ***Ding***

 **[Quest Alert]**

 **[5* The Rainbow Vampire]**

 **[Play with Flandre]**

*KA-BOOM*

Thunder sound roaring in my ears as I read the quest message.

"…What?"

* * *

 **Editor note:**

 **As per author's request, I shall now leave the Author's note unedited**

 **Author note:**

 **I'M VERY SORRY FOR THE LATENESS! DOGEZA-ING TO THE GROUND!**

 **I have my reason for this lateness, actually 4 days ago my religion, muslim, have a holiday, so I kinda stop writing for 2 days, and when I'm starting to write again, the mood isn't there yet, so I spend 2 more days to get back into writing mood again. That's it the reason for my lateness, I guess.**

 **And then for releasing the chapter, min. 1 chapter per week and max.2 chapter per weeks, that's it, it become more difficult to write as the story keep going, so that's how much I can do with my skill alone. As for the edited version, you guys need to wait for several days for it to be finished, I guess. My editor usually work fast to fix my mistake.**

 **Now, that's out of the way, I recommended you guys to watch this people on youtube:**

 **1\. minusT.**

 **2\. Harpoonneet.**

 **3\. Spotty Len.**

 **Those guys make the best Touhou shit in the world, especially minusT, HE'S A FUCKING GOD, YOU ARE A HERETIC IF YOU DON'T KNOW HIM, EVERY THING HE CREATED IS A MASTER PIECE, INCLUDING HIS OLD WORK. Fuh~, glad I finally said it to you people.**

 **Acerman, Ha-haha-hahahaha there's no way he can just casually meet with the Big Boss right?...RIGHT? There's no way he's stupid enough to go near all those Big Boss, RIGHT?**

 **I have a couple of plan in the future for him, so just wait for his adventure, dude.**

* * *

 **[Lv.43 Light Performance, Arah]**

 **Ability Point: 3.500 point.**

 **Item Point: 106.350 point.**

* * *

 **Equipment:**

 **\- White Joger Shirt, Black Jean Pants, Leather Sandal**

 **\- Black Yukata: Black Cloud.**

 **Add-on:**

 **\+ Air Conditioning**

 **\+ Self-repair**

 **\- Infinite Space Waist Pouch**

 **Add-on:**

 **\+ Laundry**

 **\- Perfect Voice Synthesizer**

* * *

 **Ability:**

 **\- Vector Change Lv.5**

 **\- Body Enchantment Lv.2**

 **\- Magical Sense Lv.3**

 **\- Swordsmanship Lv.3**

 **\- Photographic Memory**

 **\- Dancing Master**

 **\- Parallel Thinking**

 **\- Piano Master**

* * *

 **Item:**

 **\- Mimicry String**

 **\- Survival Knife**

 **\- Vitality Booster Pill x 3 ea**

 **\- Mentality Booster Pill x 3 ea**

 **\- Miscellaneous Item from Infinite Space Waist Pouch**

* * *

 **Spell Card:**

 **1\. Direction Sign "Molecule Collector"**

 **2\. Nature Sign "Storm in Summer"**

 **3\. Accelerator "One Way Road"**

 **4\. *New Spell Card***

* * *

 **I think that's all I have to say, cyao guys.**


	9. Chapter 9 edited

**Chapter 09: The Scarlet Devil EX part 2**

* * *

 **Editor: Acerman**

* * *

 **[5* The Rainbow Vampire]**

 **[Play with Flandre]**

'…I'm sorry, what?'

 **[Survive until: 29:50 minute remaining]**

'…I'm sorry, WHAT?'

 **[Failure Penalty: Dead. Escape Penalty: Abilities effects becoming half.]**

'…I'M SORRY, WHAT?!'

*rumble**rumble*

The sky above rumbled loudly as if it said "shut the fuck up" at me.

Wait, wait, let's think about what just happen.

The system gave me a quest, a quest to play with…Flandre.

…The jinx, this'd be the jinx from this morning.

Whatever, things already happening; I need to focus on the main task, but there's one thing bother me.

'System, how much time is remaining?'

 **[Survive until: 28:45 minute remaining]**

…"Survive"? 'Does it mean the same kind of survive I'm thinking of?'

If I'm using that logic, then that mean the Loli, Flandre, will hunt…"play" with me for, approximately 30 minutes, and it's already started…which means I need to prepare for war.

I grabbed and ate the pills from my pouch and started spreading a breeze around the house and felt its direction, mapping the mansion inside my head, pushing the wind even further until I felt everything the wind pass by: every table, every lamp, every shelf, every frantic fairy maid, even Sakuya, and also, of course, Flandre. When the wind passes around her figure, I felt as if it was passing around something jagged. I know it's not Sakuya because she's in completely different location, and the only one who has jagged things in SDM is Flandre, her crystal wings. She's coming in on my location fast, and I guestimated that she'd arrive in less than a minute.

I couldn't really use garlic juice or water on her, because the objective of the quest is to let Flandre "play" with me, not make her flee. I started planning out the route of our "playground" and preparing myself for meeting Flandre.

'…I think I should check "Getting chased by a Loli" from my wish list. ' I thought while I'm waiting in the direction of Flandre should come from.

After a few second of waiting, I heard a girl voice.

"…I thought I smelled another human beside Sakuya, and I'm actually right."

I saw a little girl in the far side of the hallway dressed in a red dress with a lovely ruff of blond hair atop her head. Most notable though was a bunch of multicolored crystal behind her back. Yup, it's Flandre.

"Onii-san, who are you?" she ask.

Somehow I could hear her clearly even though we are so far apart; probably because of the hallway.

"Ah, yes, I'm actually a guest right now; the mistress invited me to come to her mansion a couple days ago."

"Nee-sama invited you?"

"Yes, just now the head maid was guiding me around the mansion, but she suddenly left. 'There's an emergency,' she said."

"I see, I didn't sense Nee-sama inside the mansion right now, so-", she started smiling, "Do you want to play my favorite game until Nee-sama comes back? It's called Danmaku," her eyes started glowing red, "And it's fun."

Murderous Loli became motivated.

"Of course, but I'm-" "Then let's start playing." She cut me off.

Murderous Loli is really motivated.

"I have no say to this situation, huh."

I created Quadra wings and began floating with them. Flandre also began floating in the air.

"Then let's introduce our self first. Hi, my name's Arah. I like chocolate and my favorite color is black." I said to her.

"Then my name's Flandre Scarlet. I like blood and my favorite color is red." She introduced herself back to me.

I started smiling

'She's not that bad, the fanbase is the bad one, she introduced herself back to me, she's smarter and more grown up than some people depicted her to be.'

"Then Flandre, if someone used up opponent entire spell card then they will win, how about that?" I offered.

"Great! Let's start then!" she said excitedly, summoning her crooked clock arm of a spear, Lævateinn.

I started concentrating on her to see her Level.

 **[Lv.? The Rainbow Vampire, Flandre Scarlet]**

It's a question mark. Is it because the system couldn't decide how much dangerous her ability was except really dangerous? Whatever, let's survive this.

"But Flandre, the hallway is too narrow for us to play, let's go somewhere wider. I know some part of the mansion that's wide. Follow me." I started flying backward. "But of course, we will start the game from here." I gathered Light Energy into my hands.

I shot a laser towards Flandre and she dodged it, and proceeded to pursue me.

I saw her fly toward me at a moderate speed, slower than the first time I sensed her but it's enough to following me around in our flight.

'Good, she's following me.'

I summoned my spell card in my hand and activated it.

" _ **Nature Sign "Storm in Summer""**_

I created wind mines as I kept flying backward. Now with Parallel Thinking I can calculate every route my enemy will take, and of course I can create more wind mine to adjust to it.

*Boom**Boom**Boom**Boom**Boom**Boom**Boom*

So many explosion, the wind wrecked havoc on the hall, just like storm inside a house, and just like storm, all furniture flying all about in the air… I hope Remilia has a big heart and accepts my apologies.

*Boom**Boom**Boom**Boom**Boom**Boom**Boom*

You guys probably wondering, with this much explosion, it must hit Flandre once right? Well you're wrong because right now she's in her bat form. She just dodges every single explosion with her small size…I need to improve.

"Let's kick it up a notch shall we?" I said.

I created 1 massive Wind Mine in the middle of the hall, she dodged it to a corner of the hall.

I created 4 large Wind Mines in four corners of the hall, she dodged them too, now in middle in each Wind Mines.

I created 2 extra large Wind Mines siding each other in the hall, she dodges those as well, now in the upper middle of the hall.

3 extra large on 3 sides of the hall, she dodged into the empty one.

3 extra large in mirror position from before, she took sharp turn to the other empty corner.

Extra large barrage, she always sharp turning her fly but dodged every single one bullet.

One massive, she dodged into a corner.

Extra large twister, she just stayed in the middle.

'THIS IS FRUSTRATING! IS THIS HOW EVERY BOSS FEELS WHEN REIMU DODGES THEIR ENTIRE SPELL CARD?!'

As I kept the bombardment up with wind mine, I could feel that we are nearing my destination.

'There it is, this is one of place that Sakuya showed me just now.'

We finally arrive at the room, the central room.

This room was as big as the main ballroom but with an exception of its higher platform and the piano, it only has the fancy, enormous chandelier and the fancy colored tile in the middle. Even Sakuya said that there's nothing special about this room except to look fancy and have a wide space.

'System, how much time is left?'

 **[Survive: 22:02 minute remaining]**

"Look isn't this place wide enough for playing?" I asked the bat.

The bat glowed red for a moment and then it turn into a loli.

"Yeah! It's wide enough that we can do whatever we want!" she exclaimed happily.

'...stay positive, I need to stay positive, I'm the one who suggested we changed place, so I better be man up for whatever gonna happen now.'

She pointed her wand toward me and started shooting with her firework pattern Danmaku.

'It's her non-spell card Danmaku.'

I answer her Danmaku with Danmaku, the machine gun Light Energy one, and of course I already fixed the previous issue, the damage and the fire-rate.

We both are shooting at each other for a while until Flandre change it up.

 **"** _ **Taboo "Cranberry Trap""**_

Flandre used her first spell card.

4 magical circles appeared around my surrounding.

'Surround attack.'

Flandre stopped shooting her Danmaku but 2 of the circles start shooting Danmaku at me instead.

'Left and right circle.'

I slowed down and dodge the incoming bullet.

The 2 circle stopped shooting but the other 2 circle started shooting at me.

'Front and back circle'

I start using Magical Sense to sense the bullet coming from the back one.

After I dodge the bullets, all of the circles began to shoot at me while circling me.

'Predict all bullets pattern'

With the help of Parallel Thinking and Magical Sense, I somehow dodged all of them.

As I'm sure I dodged all the bullets, I resumed shooting at Flandre.

Flandre, being stationary from controlling the circle, ate all of my bullets.

"Fuaaaaah!" cried Flandre.

*crack*

I'm hearing her spell card break.

"Now we are both equal, Flandre." I informed her.

"Is that wind thing count?" She asked me.

"Yeah, you time out it, you keep dodging every Wind Mine I sent you, so you win that time."

"Really?! Yay!" she shouted happily.

…Well, she's quite happy with that information, and I might not be happy with what I'm gonna do next…

I landed on the floor and Flandre landed as well, following after me.

"Then, let's continue our game." I said.

I brought out my new spell card.

" _ **Theater sign"Duet Dancer""**_

The surroundings slowly turned dark, the darkness slowly creeping towards us, consuming all the light in its way, eventually stopping when it neared us, making the light look like me and Flandre standing in a spotlight.

"Do we play sword fight now?" Flandre asked me happily.

Well, the reason why she asked me that is because the thing in my hand.

A Lightsaber.

*Fuong* I moved my hand.

"Yes, I'm gonna chase you now, so be prepared." I responded.

That spell card function is to enhance my new armament, the lightsaber. Under normal circumstance I could only materialize it for a few second, but with spell card assist, I can keep it up indefinitely and make it more powerful from absorbing all the light from the surroundings. Oh yeah, this room's lighting coming from the chandelier above, the mansion doesn't have electricity so, magic powered lamp?

"Onii-san doesn't have to worry, because I too have a sword."

" _ **Taboo "Lævateinn""**_

*FWONG* Her staff became a Super Mega Death Lightsaber.

"See." She said, cheerfully smiling.

…This is what I meant by "I'm not gonna like I'm gonna do next." I know I did this to myself but DAAAAAMMNN! Her beam is super huge, and longer than mine too…I know what you guys thinking, shut the fuck up, we are not 12 years old, we're adults.

"Nice sword."

"Yeah, it's bigger than Onii-san."

…You're not helping Flandre, kill me….

But seriously, I know when I have the disadvantage; her sword has some kind of dread aura, the air surrounding the sword bending. Is it made of Destruction energy? If yes, then let's hope Vector Change can redirect it somehow.

Even though I'm the one who started this, I'm not gonna run into her. The front of her has become death zone, everything will die in front of her right now. Racial disadvantage dude, base stats Vampire too OP, please nerf.

In the end, we were just standing around and staring at each other for a minute. Nobody moved, even Flandre starting to realize it. She gave me questioning look, she titled her head.

"Why Onii-san hasn't attack yet?" she asked.

"Well, Flandre right now have that Super Mega Death Lightsaber, so I was thinking how to attack you."

"I see, but the name is not Super Mega Death Lightsaber, it's Lævateinn" she corrected me.

"…S-Sorry?"

"As long as you understand." She nodded acceptingly, "And also if Onii-san doesn't want to go first, then I will."

*FWONG* She readied her Lævateinn.

I took a defensive posture too.

'Should I dodge? Or should I just try to deflect it?'

She immediately dashed toward me.

'…Dodge?'

She started swinging her sword around.

'Dodge!'

*BOOM*

The sword embedded in the floor but she easily pulled it back out.

"Next time, I won't miss." She said it with glowing eyes.

Just saying, she looks badass right now.

"Don't worry; I'll make sure it misses." I replied.

"No you won't!" She dash again to my position.

She swung horizontally, her sword is too long to step backward so I jumped and then I overhead slashed her in the mid-air.

She saw my attack and turned into her bat form to dodge my slash.

'Dammit.'

Flandre, in her bat form, sped towards my back and reformed into a loli mid air, ready to slash me.

"Got you!" she claimed.

She slashes diagonally but I dodge roll to the side. After I got up, I immediately dash-slashed at her, but she blocked it with her sword.

*BZZZT* My lightsaber rebounded from it and send me flying.

'Fuck, I knew it, my sword is too weak withstand hers.'

"Now you can't dodge this!" She slashed horizontally at me.

But unfortunately, I dodged it with Vector Change, forcefully pushing my body to the side, and landing perfectly on my feet.

*BOOM* her sword hit the floor again.

"Sorry, try again next time."

I looked at Flandre face. She's smiling while her eyes emit a red glow. Apparently she's having fun.

"Don't worry Onii-san," she still easily pulled her sword out of the ground, "I won't stop trying." She got ready for another swing.

'…System, times remaining?'

[ **Survive until: 13:45 minute remaining** ]

'…This is the longest 30 minutes of my life.'

We spent some time on our sword fight "games", me dodging her attack, my attack get rebounded, etc. I successfully found an opening to slash at her but she once again avoided it with her bat form. Back and forth, we keep attacking and defending and dodging while the spotlight following us throughout the fight, until I had an idea…

*BZZUAAAH* I locked my sword with her sword. I used a lot of concentration to keep myself on the ground when locking our swords together. 70% of Vector Change power.

"Hey, Flandre did you know why I, a human, got invited by Remilia into her mansion?" I asked her.

"Not really, no. Onii-san are you someone special?"

…Dammit, I'm getting pushed back, Vampire too OP, game too imbalance.

"Special? Yes, I'm special; the reason why Remilia let me in is because she's my girlfriend."

"…who?"

"Remilia Scarlet, she is my girlfriend." I said with a smile.

"…"

I heard it, the gears inside Flandre's mind start reving trying to process that piece of information.

"EEEEHHHH?!" her shocked voice of revelation.

'Now!' I use full power Vector Change to direct our swords upward.

*BUZZOOWW* both of our swords shot upward.

"What?!" Flandre surprised by this.

As I'm the one who planned this, I immediately regained control of my sword and redirected it smoothly into a round slash to Flandre, and it connected.

"Uwaaah!" Flandre got slashed but immediately jumped away from me. "That's a really unexpected time to reveal something, Onii-san."

Her Lævateinn hadn't dissipated yet, not enough damage…

"I'm sorry, but it's actually a lie."

"A lie? Lying is bad, Onii-san." She scolded me.

"Yeah, that's why I will tell you the truth." I touched the black line in my neck. "Actually, Sakuya-san is my girlfriend."

"Is that another lie?" she accused me.

I prepare to dash to her while replying her.

" _I'm sorry young mistress, but that's the truth."_ Sakuya's voice came out from behind Flandre.

Flandre whipped her head around, "Sakuya?" she searched for Sakuya behind her.

'But no matter how many times you search, she's not there Flandre because Sakuya wasn't there from the start.'

I dashed at the still confused Flandre; too late did she notice my advance and paid for it.

"Uwaaaah!"

*crack*

Her spell card broke, her sword finally vanishing.

I also ended my spell card, making my lightsaber disappear.

" _I'm sorry Young Mistress, but that's also a lie."_ I smile while using Sakuya's voice.

"Y-you cheater!" she's pointing her wand at me.

" _But aren't you also using your bat form, Young Mistress?"_ I asked Flandre.

"But you tricked me using Sakuya's voice!"

I touched my choker again.

"What are you talking about?" I said back at her in my voice.

"…I'll show you a real trick then." she glared at me.

" _ **Taboo "Four of a kind""**_

She used her third spell card.

Immediately after that, 3 more Flandres appeared in a flash of a red light.

"You can't escape from me now! Get him!" one Flandre ordered the rest of them.

'So that's the original, I better clean up the rest first.'

All of them started to shower me with their firework-pattern Danmaku.

I started flying and trying to shoot one of the clones down.

We once again are flying around the room, but with much more Danmaku in the air. All of the clones occasionally shot their unique Danmaku at me. Shotgun pattern, bigger firework pattern, six side pattern, they fire at me one after another or just fired at the same time. Magical Sense and Parallel Thinking works at maximum output to dodge all incoming bullet and shooting at the clones.

I can dodge all of bullets but the problem is none of the clones got hit by my bullets. I need to improve…

I used another one of my new spell cards.

" _ **Theater sign "Character Spotlight""**_

The surroundings turn dark once more, the spotlights reappeared in the air, but the difference now is that the only people inside the spotlights are the Flandres.

"Where is he?!" all of them searching for me.

"He's not on the floor." One of them said.

…Vampire Night Vision…

"That mean," all of them look up at their respective spotlights. "There! Shoot the lights!" All of them resuming their assault at the spotlight.

'She's right; I'm on one of the spotlights, but you have one mistake when you do it.'

All of the clones shot that one spotlight but it dodged the incoming bullets.

'I can just dodge the bullets and make the entire spotlight to dodge it too. And your spread pattern Danmaku shoot doesn't help you at all in this situation.'

"Stop dodging!" one of the clone shout.

*Pishun* a laser shot towards her from the spotlight, hitting the clone. It disappeared.

"That light, shoot it!" Original Flandre command her clones. I have Photographic Memory if you guys ask how I know.

'Time to shuffle the lights.' I moved all spotlight to the middle for shuffling and renewed my position. This move confused the Flandres.

I repeated this process until only the Original was left, putting her in the center of the four spotlights.

'Let's end this with a bang!'

I used another spell card.

" _ **Accelerator "One Way Road""**_

All the other spotlight disappeared as I charged my finale.

Flandre noticed that only one spotlight left and start shooting at it.

As the spotlight got smaller and smaller, Flandre started looking worried.

"Good job, prepare to be surprised." I said through the light.

"…New Spell Card?" she asked.

"Yeah, and it will be painful if you didn't dodge it." I replied as I fired the light.

*FWOOOOOMM*

BIG LASER SHINING THROUGH YA!

I sensed Flandre still within the laser's path, which meant she's too late to dodge my attack.

I kept releasing the laser until it the charge was empty.

"*gasp**gasp*" I gasped for breath.

I really should keep that card to as my finale; it kept draining me until the end.

I looked at Flandre's location.

She's smoking from her body while she crossed her arm in front of her face; she tried to defend her head from the laser using her arm.

"Fuha-" she's trembling, "Hahahahahahahaha." And now she's full blown laughing in that position.

She put her arm down.

"Arahnii-san is fun! Let's keep playing!" she said smiling with her red glowing eye.

'…Even that's not enough to put her down, as expected from an EX boss.'

"I'm sorry Flandre, but that's the end."

"…The end? The end of what?"

"The end of our game."

"Eeeeeeh?! But I want to keep playing!" she protested.

"Yeah, I already out of power. That's why-" I looked at the door.

The door opened, revealing a girl with blond hair riding a broom. It's Marisa.

"We will gonna change the player." I finished explaining.

 ***Ding***

 **[Survive until: 00.00 minute remaining]**

 **[Objective Cleared]**

 **[New Objective]**

 **[Switch with Kirisame Marisa]**

I already sensed her when I was in the middle of releasing my laser, so I figured the countdown was actually the time for the incident resolver arrived.

"Owh, Arah, what happened here-ze?" Marisa asks.

I just smiled and flew toward Marisa.

"Hey Marisa! High Five!" I raised my right hand to her.

"H-high five-ze?" She tilted her head but raised her hand anyway.

*Clap*

"Well, here's the short explanation, she and I did a Danmaku Battle but apparently I'm too weak for her to fight so I'm counting on you to fight her in my stead. I promise I'll buy you a sweet when you beat her, bye." I hurriedly explained the situation to her and booked for the door when I finished.

"I believe in you, Ordinary Magician." I saluted her.

I close the door, leaving Marisa to deal with Flandre.

*sigh*

"Finally, it's over."

 ***Ding***

 **[5* The Rainbow Vampire - Complete]**

 **[Reward: 20.000 AP & IP, random ability, random item]**

 **[Do you want to roll the reward now? ]**

'No, save it for later.'

*sigh*

'I'm really tired from all that fighting. I think that's enough touring for today; let's just fly toward the exit.'

I lethargically flew toward and out of the mansion's exit.

 **-Unknown, the Gap-**

 **-Yakumo Yukari POV-**

That boy finally made it out of the mansion.

I watched the fight between him and Flandre Scarlet.

Using some kind of device, he tricked Flandre to lower her guard and then strike her. His Danmaku are not that lethal compared to Flandre's Danmaku which could end up killing someone when combined with her ability.

He's not that bad at dodging either.

"Seems like he really wants to start a new life in here." I said, satisfied with what I saw.

"Is that why Yukari-sama said to all the human eating Youkai that he's available to be hunted?" asked a voice beside me.

I look the source of the voice, Ran.

"Yes, I had to see if he's really non-hostile like his looks, so I sent many Youkai to see if he's killing them or not." I explained.

"So, he's really not-hostile to the Youkai?"

"Yep, he even handles Reimu really well."

"…Are you sure it's okay for the Hakurei to near that boy? He has the signs of a philanderer and we don't know what will he do in the future."

"We will worry if the time comes, right now he's still a boy, he's harmless."

"…Aren't you just letting him go because he's calling you young in the past?"

I put my hand fan in front of my mouth.

"…Ran, no fried tofu for you for a week."

"Yukari-sama, I'm sorry, please forgive me!" she went into dogeza before me.

* * *

 **Author note:**

 **Heyo, Author here. This chapter counted as the second chapter from the previous week, so you guys still gonna have 2 chapter for this week. Oh wow, this is the first chapter that's dedicated for battle. Flandre doesn't have child personality or crazy murderer personality like other fanfic depicted her to be. She's a nice girl inside, she just can't control her strength, and the reason why she can't control it because she never have to control it. She stayed inside the mansion voluntarily, and live in the basement because she respect Remilia, but because Remilia forgot about her for [insert hundreds of years here], she start getting out from her room on her own. This is also my theory, there's probably a canon reason why she get out in the wiki, but fuck it, its my fanfic.**

 **And also as you guys probably know, this fight is inspired from minusT video "Marisa vs Flandre", he's a god.**

* * *

 **[Lv.43 Light Performance, Arah]**

 **Ability Point: 23.500 point.**

 **Item Point: 126.350 point.**

* * *

 **Equipment:**

 **\- White Joger Shirt, Black Jean Pants, Leather Sandal**

 **\- Black Yukata: Black Cloud.**

 **Add-on:**

 **\+ Air Conditioning**

 **\+ Self-repair**

 **\- Infinite Space Waist Pouch**

 **Add-on:**

 **\+ Laundry**

 **\- Perfect Voice Synthesizer**

* * *

 **Ability:**

 **\- Vector Change Lv.5 = 40.000 AP**

 **\- Body Enchantment Lv.2 = 6.000 AP**

 **\- Magical Sense Lv.3 = 8.000 AP**

 **\- Swordsmanship Lv.3 = 4.000 AP**

 **\- Photographic Memory**

 **\- Dancing Master**

 **\- Parallel Thinking**

 **\- Piano Master**

* * *

 **Item:**

 **\- Mimicry String**

 **\- Survival Knife**

 **\- Infinite Water Kettle**

 **\- Vitality Booster Pill x 2 ea**

 **\- Mentality Booster Pill x 2 ea**

 **\- Miscellaneous Item from Infinite Space Waist Pouch**

* * *

 **Spell Card:**

 **1\. Direction Sign "Molecule Collector"**

 **2\. Nature Sign "Storm in Summer"**

 **3\. Accelerator "One Way Road"**

 **4\. Theater sign "Duet Dancer"**

 **5\. Theater sign "Character Spotlight"**

* * *

 **That's it, see ya guys next chapter, cyao.**


	10. Chapter 10 edited

**Chapter 10: Revenge of the Maid**

* * *

 **Editor: Acerman**

* * *

 **-Dining room, SDM-**

 **-Remilia POV-**

"I'm really sorry Flandre; I can't believe I forgot to play with you all this time."

"Yeah! I can't believe nee-sama actually forget to play with me, I was bored down there! And even if Sakuya constantly sent me food, she said she can't play with me because she's not ordered by you!" Flandre shouted angrily at me.

Flandre and I were sitting on the dining table right now. I on the middle side of the table, while Flandre sat on my left, her chair facing to the right and I facing all of them and of course I'm sitting in my special seat. We are waiting for Sakuya to bring the dinner.

"Let's not dwell on the past. You are here now, and we will decide the future after everyone arrives."

"…Okay, nee-sama." said Flandre, dissatisfied but still obediently waited as instructed.

'Now we just need to wait for Patche, Meiling and Sakuya to arrive.'

I already ordered Sakuya to inform all of them about today's evening meeting. This meeting was happening because of today's afternoon event, The Flandre's Rampage. From long ago, she's always been locked up in the basement by me. At the time, I deemed her ability to be too dangerous for anyone and anything, and she follow my word because I am her nee-sama. I often played or told her stories about outside the mansion to alleviate her boredom in the basement. But her rampage this afternoon, she had probably seen me battle the Hakurei Miko, and I forgot to play with her for quite some time, making her rampage around the mansion.

'…the cause of my forgetfulness is probably from that time when my plan to conquer Gensokyo fails by Yakumo Yukari and other Youkai, guess I'm thinking too much at that time and forgot about Flandre.'

And like I said, thing will be different from now on,

"Good Evening, Remi." A girl's voice came from my right.

I knew that voice.

"Good Evening, Patche." I greeted back.

She floated into the seat in my right.

"Good Evening, imouto-san." Patche greet Flandre.

"Good Evening, Patchouli."

Patche arrived first to the room, followed by her assistant, Koakuma, followed by Meiling.

"I'm impressed that you don't need to be dragged here by Sakuya, Meiling."

"Yes, thank you for your complement, mistress." She bowed slightly before sitting beside Flandre.

"Mistress, the food is ready to be prepared." Sakuya suddenly appeared to my left, waiting for my command.

"Great, I will give the signal later on the meeting."

"Affirmative, mistress." She bowed.

I looked around at the mansion's residents.

"Now that everyone is here, let's start."

Everyone was listening intently, even Flandre was showing a serious expression on her face.

I looked at Flandre, "The purpose of this meeting is for Flandre."

Flandre looked surprised by my statement.

"As everyone probably knows, this afternoon Flandre escaped from her room to play without my permission." Flandre slumped slightly in her chair at this claim, "But since this happened because of my own negligence, and nobody's hurt, she won't be punished for her action." Flandre looked glad at this. "So for this to not happen again, I am lifting Flandre's ban from coming out of her room, but she still forbidden from leaving the mansion's vicinity." I smile, "So, what do you think about this Flandre?"

"You are the best, nee-sama." She smiled brightly. The vast expansion of her activity zone from a was indeed exciting from her perspective.

"Good, that's all there's for the meeting, Sakuya." I gave the signal.

"Affirmative." Sakuya disappeared.

And then she appear again along with a lot of foods appear on the table.

"This is also a celebration for the comeback of my sister, so let's eat!"

And we all dug in. Flandre and Meiling start vigorously eat the foods, and even though Patche didn't need to eat, she slowly started to eat while her assistant stood behind her, looking bored. And with that I began eating my food as well.

When we finish our dinner, we began to small talk, Meiling with Flandre, and me with Patche.

"Patche, I heard you've been busy lately. What are you doing?" I asked her.

"Remi, as you've heard, I start preparing traps in my library."

"Trap? For who?"

"For the rat that arrives in my library a few days ago. She took some of my books with her."

"The human magician?"

"Yeah, next time she tries, it'll not gonna easy like last time."

'She's determined to do it.

"You sounded like you're sure she will come back here."

"…She said it herself that she will come back to "borrow" again from me., that rat." She sounded frustrated by this.

"Come back huh, speaking of human magician," I looked back at Flandre who was talking excitedly with Meiling.

"Flandre," I called her out.

"Yes, nee-sama?" She turned toward me, breaking with her conversation with Meiling.

"You said you'd been defeated by a human magician today from playing. Mind telling me what happened this afternoon?"

"Sure, nee-sama, Okay it's goes like this-" and Flandre happily told her side of the story.

From how she dodged all of Flandre attacks, using her magic item, light based magic, and her promise to introduce the Hakurei Miko to her. But something caught my attention at the start of her story.

"You said, 'She switched with Onii-san, because he lost playing with you.' Who is this Onii-san?" I asked her. Sakuya and Meiling looked a little uneasy since she started talking about this Onii-san person.

'Seems like we have a guest when I'm away from the mansion...'

"Yeah, he said his name is Arah, he said he switch with Marisa because he lost to playing with me."

"You mean he said it himself that he lost and start switching with the Human Magician after that?" I asked for confirmation.

"Yes, he's also fun to play Danmaku with. " She said happily.

'…That boy actually survived playing with Flandre, interesting.' I smiled.

I looked at Sakuya and Meiling. They both looked glad that the boy was okay, and of course because he's a guest at that time' he must be okay.

"Then Flandre, can you tell about your time playing with that Onii-san."

"Yup." She once again happily explained about her playing with that boy.

All of us once again listened to her story, but now Patche and I became intrigued by the boy's abilities.

"…Control over wind and also light. Patche, what do you think?" I ask Patche while Flandre swung her hands to replicate her sword fight with the boy in her story.

"The Wind and The Light, both are resources that already there to begin with; he may have a power that borrow of any resources or power of nature around him." She explained her theory.

"I see, it is plausible but his statement when I met him before that he can't be touched by anyone but the Hakurei Miko and the Gap Youkai, and he explicitly said my Gungnir could not touch him either. What do you think now?"

"The Miko and the Gap Youkai... He indicated that as long as anything can touch him, it can't hurt him at the same time, and with the display of his ability when fighting with Flandre I conclude that his ability is "changing the direction of anything around him", hence why those two names mention in his statement, because they both have the ability to attack him without touching him. I doubt the Miko's ability to do it like he said." She expounded.

"I see, "changing the direction of anything around him." How interesting. I want to meet him the next time he visits."

"I'm glad that you find it interesting Remi." She gazed at me softly.

"Hehe, of course Patche, you have to enjoy every little thing in this long life." I grinned at her

We drink our tea, when we heard Flandre voice.

"-and that's when he said he is Onee-sama girlfriend!" she said loudly.

""BUUUUUUHH!"" we spurt our tea from our mouth into the air.

"*Cough**Cough*" me coughing up the tea.

"Mukyu! Mukyu!" and Patche with her weird coughing, even I find it weird sometimes.

Everyone else was too stunned to comment about our condition, except Flandre who was gleefully looking at our coughing selves.

"*Cough* W-what did you just say, Flandre?" I asked Flandre while wiping my mouth.

"Well, when we were sword fighting, he tricked me. First when we locked swords, he said he's Onee-sama girlfriend to score a hit on me." She explained.

"…And you trust him?" I asked.

"At that time yeah, because Onee-sama never invited any other human, aside Sakuya."

'…her excuse does make sense.' I thought.

"But he said it was a lie, and corrected his statement that he's Sakuya Girlfriend."

We all looked at Sakuya.

Sakuya was a little startled with the attention but she denied the claim by shaking her head.

"But of course I doubted it after the first one."

We all nodded again.

"Just as I said I doubt his claim, I heard Sakuya's voice behind me, telling that his word is true."

All of us look at Sakuya again.

"N-no, I'm still searching for Young Mistress at that time." She's frantically denied, shaking her head and her hands.

"Yeah, it's actually wasn't Sakuya's that time. It's his voice. He can somehow change his voice into Sakuya and make it come from behind me. After that I got hit again because I let my guard down."

I looked at Patche, she's already finish wiping her mouth too.

"…Change his voices?"

"…Probably some kind of tool that let him does that. Ask Flandre if he's doing anything suspicious while he changed his voices." Patche suggested.

"Flandre, did he do something strange when he changed his voices?"

"…Let me think, hum, he just touched his neck whenever his voices changed."

"…It's in his neck; it must be a tool that let him freely change his voice whenever he wants to." Deduced Patche.

"I see, Sakuya."

"Yes, Mistress."

"Next time, the boy visit us warned him to not use our voice without our permission and punish him for his baseless claims." I ordered.

"As you wish, Mistress."

 **-Afternoon, Guest Room, SDM-**

 **-Me POV-**

"-And because of that, prepare yourself." Said Sakuya while summoning her glowing Danmaku knife between her fingers.

…I knew someday I would pay for those lies but I didn't expect it to happen a day after I said it.

*SMACK*

"OW!" Someone smacked me up the backside of my head, I turn toward my left, "Reimu! What was that for?!" I asked Reimu.

"Because you deserve it!" said Reimu while pointing her gohei at me.

"If you ask me, you do deserve to get punished for that-ze." commented Marisa.

'…I don't need your input Marisa.'

I looked back at Sakuya. She look ready to skin me alive right now, very different from my last visit. She probably didn't care I said I'm her girlfriend but instead she's mad because I said I'm Remilia girlfriend.

And speaking of Remilia, I got this notification at yesterday night.

 **[Achievement Alert]**

 **[Impress the Scarlet Devil]**

 **[Reward: 20.000 AP & 20.000 IP]**

 **[Impress the Rainbow Gatekeeper]**

 **[Reward: 20.000 AP & 20.000 IP]**

 **[Impress the Perfect Maid]**

 **[Reward: 20.000 AP & 20.000 IP]**

THAT'S A LOT OF POINTS!

Those achievements probably happened because they are their mansion meeting or something because they are triggered at the same times, and that's probably why this situation happened right now….

And here I am. Reimu and I getting dragged by Marisa to SDM, she changed her reward from sweet to help her doing some stuff inside the SDM, probably for becoming the bait for the security inside while she steals some books inside the library. I also haven't use the Random Roll yet, dammit.

"With that have fun Sakuya, kick his ass-daze," cheered Marisa.

"Yeah, punish him good, Sakuya." Reimu followed up.

"Don't be worried, Mistress already ordered me to." Sakuya said coldly.

"And with that we will gonna where Flandre is, bye-ze." Marisa said that while leaving with Reimu.

...aaaaand they are gone…Karma's a bitch isn't it?

Now it's just the two of us, facing each other, in the guest room.

Guest room have wide area to greet the guest, if they keep walking forward there will be a big staircase to the 2nd floor, while there's a hallway at the right and left side of the room to go to the different place.

"Um, It's a nice day isn't it, Sakuya-san." I tried to talk with her.

"…Yes, it is a nice day indeed, Arah-san, what's the rule?" She answer back,

…Lovely conversation.

 ***Ding***

 **[Quest Alert]**

 **[3* Defeat the Perfect Maid]**

Lovely quest, Oh La La~.

"Let's see…how about 3 spell cards, whoever runs out first or get knocked out first, they lose." I prepared myself.

"Agreed." She immediately summoned her spell card and used it.

" _ **Illusion World "The World""**_

'Big Spell card right of the bat?!'

Immediately my vision filled with Blue and Green Danmaku knives.

I jump backward and start observing the entire spell card.

The blue one homed in on my position, while the green one flew around my surrounding, cutting off my escape.

'Dammit, the room is wide but it's limited, and if I fly I might get shot to the face immediately.'

I tried to dodge but I got hit by some of the Danmaku.

'It stings a little but I will manage.'

As soon as the knife wave gone, I could see in front of me again. There's Sakuya standing in different position than last time.

'Shoot and Run, huh.'

" _ **Theater sign "Duet Dancer""**_

I used my spell card now.

The whole room turned dark, spot lights start shining on top of us, and Lightsaber on my hand.

'Need to improve on the fly…, System, Upgrade Swordsmanship to Lv.5, immediately **'**

 **[Swordsmanship Lv have been upgraded to 5]**

I dash toward Sakuya. She began throwing her Danmaku and my vision once again filled with blue and green knives. I search at Sakuya spotlight, found it, and stepped out of the way of the blue knive's trajectory and prepared to slash apart the barrage of green knives with my new technique.

'Start to overload the lightsaber, make the energy stream from the front side of the sword, swing forward, and make the slash fly toward the spotlight location.'

"HAAAAH!" I slashed forward.

The Energy Slash flew forwards, slicing apart the green knife Danmaku, and kept flying toward another spotlight.

"Kuh!" I assume that's Sakuya's voice.

*Crack**Crack*

Her and my spell card ended at the same time. She and I summoned another spell card.

" _ **Illusion Ghost "Jack the Ludo Bile""**_

" _ **Direction Sign "Molecule Collector""**_

She started shooting big red ball Danmaku shotgun-pattern and second letter blue knife Danmaku appeared between those Red Ball Danmaku, filling up their empty line of fire spot.

I gather Heat Energy in the room, making 10 Red Danmaku Ball, positioned them behind my shoulder, ready to be deployed and sent toward the target.

I sent one Red Ball to her Red Ball, canceling each other out. And now there's a hole in Sakuya's attack. I started shooting her with my regular Danmaku. As soon as she saw this, she canceled her own Spell Card.

*Crack*

She knew that if this kept up she's just gonna take unnecessary damage so she canceled it early. Clever girl.

Now, she's down to her last Spell Card.

" _ **Killer Doll"**_

…What?

Hundreds of knives appear circling Sakuya before flying straight toward me.

'IT'S HER BOMB!'

I send the rest of my Red Balls toward the stream of knives but it doesn't do shit. The knives were almost at me. I crossed my arms, hoping to reduce the damage to my head.

'PAIN PAIN PAIN PAIN PAIN PAIN PAIN PAIN PAIN PAIN PAIN PAIN!'

It's Danmaku battle so I turn off my counter armor every time I fight, to keep it fair, and now I can only endure the pain and hoping it will stop anytime soon.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

I know her bomb should be ending soon because it's short, but it feels like forever to me as I endure the pain from the Danmaku.

And finally, it stopped.

"*gasp**gasp*"

I'm gasping for breath after that ordeal. I put hands down and one of my knees to the carpet. I searched for Sakuya.

I found her; she's there, still standing on her previous spot.

 ***Ding***

 **[3* Defeat the Perfect Maid - complete]**

 **[Reward: 10.000 AP & IP]**

"I-I win!" I shouted toward her.

She instantly appears a few feet in front of me.

"Yes, you won but my purpose was to punish you, and from your appearance and screams of pain just now, I fulfilled it." She starts smiling as she said it.

"*gasp* Win the battle but lose the war, eh,…dammit." I wore a tired smile.

She got me good.

"So, what do you want for winning the Danmaku game? It will be fulfilled it so long as it's reasonable."

"Then-""No Girlfriend request." She cut me off.

I look at her, and she looks super serious.

"…Then-""Not even Master Servant request."

She looks super duper serious right now.

"…Sakuya-san, how low is the evaluation of my personality to you?" I asked her.

"I'm sorry, but it is very low." She answered with serious eyes.

…I wish I was a Masochist so that I can enjoy her cold eyes that's looking at me as if I'm a trash, but sadly I'm not, and it's only making me depressed.

"…Can I use the piano when I visit the mansion? And this is my original request before you cut me off every time I tried to speak."

"I see, I already heard your performance; it is okay for you to play it whenever you visit us."

"Great."

*BOOM* The mansion shook.

"Explosion?" Sakuya questioned.

Don't tell me…

"…If my deduction is right then, Marisa use me and Reimu as a distraction to steal a book right now. Sakuya-san, please go to the library and prevent Marisa's theft."

"And you?" she asked.

"Of course, I'm going home, I'm just here for paying back favor from Marisa, you can be sure that I won't invade the mansion again in the future." I gave a thumbs up to Sakuya.

"I see, please be careful on your way home then." She slightly bowed and disappeared.

*BOOM* the mansion shook again.

"*Sigh* I should stay away from the mansion for a while."

And I finally start getting out from the Mansion.

* * *

 **Author note:**

 **Heyo, Author here. Finally, I'm free from SDM chapter now! This is like the final chapter in the EoSD arc. The next chapter, we will feature other area beside the SDM.**

 **And in this chapter, Patchouli perfectly debunks Arah ability in a matter of second, as expected from her occupation: Intellectual, librarian, teacher, and scholar. Like holy shit, for a person with health problem, she's like the role model for all of them.**

 **So, I kinda digging information in the wiki, and what did I found. An interview with ZUN, ZUN comment toward the MC, he said "Their age doesn't change in every games" or something similar. SO MY THEORY IS CORRECT, THEY ARE AGING SLOWLY(maybe), THEY ARE NOT IMMORTAL BUT AGING SLOWLY(maybe).**

* * *

 **[Lv.43 Light Performance, Arah]**

 **Ability Point: 70.000 point.**

 **Item Point: 196.850 point.**

* * *

 **Equipment:**

 **\- White Joger Shirt, Black Jean Pants, Leather Sandal**

 **\- Black Yukata: Black Cloud.**

 **Add-on:**

 **\+ Air Conditioning**

 **\+ Self-repair**

 **\- Infinite Space Waist Pouch**

 **Add-on:**

 **\+ Laundry**

 **\- Perfect Voice Synthesizer**

* * *

 **Ability:**

 **\- Vector Change Lv.5**

 **\- Body Enchantment Lv.2**

 **\- Magical Sense Lv.3**

 **\- Swordsmanship Lv.5**

 **\- Photographic Memory**

 **\- Dancing Master**

 **\- Parallel Thinking**

 **\- Piano Master**

* * *

 **Item:**

 **\- Mimicry String**

 **\- Survival Knife**

 **\- Infinite Water Kettle**

 **\- Vitality Booster Pill x 2 ea**

 **\- Mentality Booster Pill x 2 ea**

 **\- Miscellaneous Item from Infinite Space Waist Pouch**

* * *

 **Spell Card:**

 **1\. Direction Sign "Molecule Collector"**

 **2\. Nature Sign "Storm in Summer"**

 **3\. Accelerator "One Way Road"**

 **4\. Theater sign "Duet Dancer"**

 **5\. Theater sign "Character SpotLight"**

* * *

I think that's it, see ya in the next chapter, cyao.


	11. Chapter 11 edited

**Author Note: Some of the skills will be changed to Lv Max when they reach certain level.**

 **Editor: Crembo.**

 **Chapter 11: Meet the Tengu**

1 Week has passed since Sakuya kicked my ass. Yes, even though I won, I'm the only one who's in pain after the battle...

Ugh.

Let's get back on topic. A week has passed, and so my monthly quest cleared.

 **[Monthly Quest - Completed]**

 **[Live in Gensokyo for 1 month]**

 **[Reward: 20.000 AP & IP]**

Along with the points, completing this quest indicated I've already been living in Gensokyo for a month. Time really flies when you're having fun. And by having fun, I mean battling monsters every day using superpowers… For fuck's sake, they just keep coming, and every one of them boasts about how they're stronger than the previous weaklings I fought! Freaking weakling... No, really, all of the Youkai that have picked a fight with me so far have been weak. I guess the more powerful ones don't really care about a single human, which I'm thankful for.

And speaking of 1 month, EoSD happens at the end of summer. It's autumn right now, and based on my memory, nothing big happens in Gensokyo until _Perfect Cherry Blossom (PCB),_ which starts in the Spring and ends at late Spring, meaning spring in Gensokyo only lasts 1 month that time, and with that I get like more than 6 months to prepare before the big fight.

… What big fight, you ask? Fufufu, I already learned after Flandre's incident that the system will forcefully make me fight something using its Quest Penalty System, so I'm gonna be "training montage"-ing my Danmaku and flying skills, and every other kickass ability I might buy in the future.

So, let's talk about the new stuff in this past week; here are the results of the random roll:

 **[Iron Stomach]**

 **[Lets your stomach digest any kind of food without making you sick.]**

 **[Gaia Tattoo]**

 **[Makes your body and mind very healthy and makes them immune to any illness.]**

… Is this some kind of "Super Healthy Package"? Buy one, get one free? It's not like I hate it, but why are both of them related to healthiness? Just out of curiosity, why tho?

Anyway, Iron Stomach basically prevents me from getting stomach ache but food that tastes bad will still taste bad. The tattoo, on the other hand, I can consider a jackpot: now I'm immune to any bodily or mental debuff, including poison and mental influences, which in supernatural world is a godsend. I put the tattoo on my chest, where my heart is. Its pattern is a nucleus, with a brown root with a leaf on each end of the roots surrounding it, giving the tattoo a circular shape. Even though I like black, the nucleus and leaves are green... Well, it's Gaia after all.

Back when I got the tattoo, I thought about giving this tattoo to Akyuu, but the System blocked me.

 **[Magic Items cannot be given to other people, only Consumable Items can be given to other people.]**

So, yeah… I can't really do anything about it.

As for my existing abilities, I upgraded them.

 **[Magical Sense Lv.3 – Lv.4 – Lv Max] = 16.000 + 32.000 = 48.000 AP**

 **[Body Enhancement Lv.2 – Lv.3 – Lv.4] = 12.000 + 24.000 = 36.000 AP**

Now, Magical Sense can directly detect any trace of magic. No more sonar-type detection, no more becoming a human beacon, just straight up sensing anything magical in the area.

As for Body Enhancement, I… I just suddenly got buffed up when I leveled it. T-the sensation is a little strange, my body feels so… firm, but I got used to it after a few days, so it's okay, I guess.

And with those ability upgrades, my level went up:

 **[Lv.45 Young Philanderer, Arah]**

It only went up 2 levels, guess the upgrades are too small to consider me more threatening than the me before the upgrade... But, that title! I only told beautiful people that they are beautiful, and cute people they are cute... Is it because I said it to their faces? But why did they call me a Philanderer just for that? I'M CONFUSED!

... Well, enough about that. I'd better focus on what I'm doing right now. Right, if someone asked me what I'm doing right now, I would tell them that I'm playing with a dog. Yes, a dog. Many dogs, in fact.

"Pincer formation, surround the intruder!"

I have been surrounded by white dog-people, a.k.a the White Wolf Tengu.

"Can we talk about this? I mean, I didn't know that I was trespassing on Tengu territory, so can you guys let me go?"

"Then what are you doing here, human? The Youkai Forest is a place where many Youkai live, humans are not welcome in here." Said one of the male Tengu while pointing his giant scimitar at me.

All of them wore a white, long-sleeved shirt, and a large black skirt with red flame-like designs reaching up its bottom, with a white layer underneath the skirt. All of them had short light silver hair, wolf ears and tail and a red Tokin, that's the red box thingy every Tengu wears on their head. They held large scimitar-like swords and a white, round shield with a red maple leaf print on it.

"Well, I'm gathering magic ingredients, you see. I sensed that there's a lot of them in here in autumn, and I kinda got lost in my collecting quest and ended up here." I explain.

"I see, greed it is. Then we will make you an example for those who try to trespass in our territory." He started to take his battle stance, his fellow Tengu following his action.

"Can we just like use Danmaku to settle this?" I ask them with a smile.

"…" They just silently stared at me with their shield in front.

'…They are not answering… Perfect, I did want to test fighting against a group of enemies.'

I look at their Status.

 **[Lv.35 White Wolf Tengu Patroller]**

 **[Lv.37 White Wolf Tengu Patroller]**

 **[Lv.35 White Wolf Tengu Patroller]**

And there's like 2 more to my back, I can sense them.

'He who strikes first will win.'

I sent an Energy Laser toward the middle Tengu, which he blocked with his shield, while his two companion dashed forward, swinging their scimitars at me.

As I deflected them and sent them flying backward, the two Tengu behind me started to move. I raised my hands, both my palms held in their direction by relying on my sense, and shot at them with a laser, both of them dodging it.

The Tengu who blocked my first shot dashed forward, jump-slashing toward me. I jumped backward to dodge it, but after his attack missed, accelerated forward immediately using Vector Change, and punched him in the face. My attack connected and he was sent flying backward from my punch.

His friends didn't take my actions kindly. One in front of me and one behind started attacking at the same time. Both of them swung their scimitars diagonally. I stopped their attacks by grabbing their scimitars. Both of them looked surprised with what I did, but the other two also started swinging their weapons at me.

'Send these two to disrupt the other two Tengu. '

The two Tengu I stopped started flying toward their friends. The Tengu that I targeted were surprised by having their friends suddenly rocketing towards them, all of them colliding with each other. While they are still in the 'two for one deal' position, I laser them down, putting four of them out cold.

'When you don't need to make any gestures and then everything starts exploding, that's when you know you're an OP character.'

I look at the Tengu that I punched in the face. His face look okay, but he's angry at me.

"Don't worry about your friends, I just fired Danmaku at them, they'll be okay with a little rest."

"…Damn you, human." He once again took his battle stance.

"Whoa, wait, there's no need to fight me now, I really am gonna go-""TAKE THIS!" He once again dashed toward me.

'Dammit, Youkai and their stupid pride.'

He swung his scimitar and I summoned my Light Saber, deflecting his attack, his arm holding the scimitar going up because of the deflection while the other positioned his shield in front.

One good thing about my light saber is that I can make it solid whenever I want, and this is one example of it.

I sped to him with the help of Vector Change and then slashed through him.

He fell forward while my light saber disappeared from my hand.

I looked back at his body; he's still on the ground, unconscious from my attack. I look at the other Tengu, all of them still unconscious. I checked the surrounding for any other threat, and I didn't sense anything.

"*sigh*" I breathed out a relieved sigh.

"I better get out of this area." I walked away from the direction of the mountain, until I got an idea.

"…Oh no, I got another bad idea but my teasing personality keeps tingling, so…Yolo?" I turned around.

I searched for a big waterfall in the Mountain Area, and after I found it, I started waving like crazy at its direction.

'…Hope that waterfall is the one where Momiji's at.' I started smiling when I thought that.

After like 10 seconds of waving like a mad man, I started running from this place.

"Now, let's seriously go away from this area."

And I left the scene of my crime.

 **-Evening, Hakurei Shrine-**

 **-Me POV-**

*sip*

"…This green tea is bitter like always." I commented about the tea I was drinking.

"Green tea is always bitter in the first place. If you're hoping the taste will change after drinking it so many times, there must be something wrong with your head." Reimu replied.

I'm in Reimu's house, where I usually come after I've already filled up my collecting quota. Also, the view from here is great. No wonder all the characters are always having parties in her shrine.

"Reimu, do you only have green tea to drink?"

"… You should feel grateful that I'm even serving you a drink."

"Aren't you the one who should feel grateful that I help you with sweeping the leaves near the shrine?" I countered.

"… Do you wanna get hit?" she countered my counter with a threat.

"I'm sorry, I'm really grateful for this delicious tea."

"… Good."

And so we resumed chilling while drinking our tea; Reimu and I sitting on the porch, me sitting cross-legged while Reimu does her seiza look-alike sitting, you know, that sitting pose every anime girl in Japan uses, as we looked at the whole land of Gensokyo until the sun set over the horizon.

This is like our little routine each time I come by her place. Marisa also sometimes comes to play, but today, she wasn't here. Usually she's already here when I come.

Speaking of Marisa, she's placing a new order for Magical Ingredients, and so is Alice. The season's changed, and so the available Magic Ingredients have changed as well. That's also why I bumped into the Tengu this morning, the Youkai Mountain is the new gathering spot in the Autumn... The Forest of Magic also has the ingredients, but it's fewer than when it's summer.

Just as I thinking of that, I sensed something coming from the sky and immediately activated my Counter Armor.

The thing landed in front of us. It produced a lot of wind when it landed, making Reimu close her eyes, but I was okay because I had the Armor covering my body.

I looked at the figure. It was a girl, she had black wings, red eyes, pointed ears and semi-long black hair. She wore a white blouse, black short skirt, and a tokin on her head. She was also holding a camera in her hand.

She pointed her camera at me.

*Click* And took my photo.

I looked at her status.

 **[Lv.75 Traditional Reporter of Fantasy, Shameimaru Aya]**

"Good Evening! It's your honest and truthful Reporter, Shameimaru Aya." She announced her arrival cheerfully.

'... Oh great, it's Aya, somehow I already feel tired.'

"… Can you do something about the wind next time?" complained Reimu.

"Ayayayaya, sorry, next time I will arrive more quietly." Aya apologized.

Aya thrust a piece of paper toward Reimu. It's a newspaper! "Here is the new issue of Bunbunmaru Newspaper, please take it."

"In the evening? That's rare." She received it.

"Well, something happened this morning so I had to include that in the newspaper too."

'… Oh no…'

"… Smoke in Magician's house… Kappa new Invention… A new type of maid spotted in the Human Market… There's nothing that looks noteworthy enough to make you late in giving your newspaper, in my opinion."

"You're looking at the back side, Reimu-san; you just flipped sides when you took it."

"Oh," Reimu flipped it, and started reading. "Is it a Human or a Youkai? Tengu Patrollers attacked by mysterious assailant."

I peeked at the newspaper in Reimu's hand. It had a clear picture of me taken from high above, standing in front of 6 unconscious White Wolf Tengu.

Reimu turned her head towards me, while Aya took out her notebook.

"I have my reasons." I immediately responded.

Reimu now turned her body completely in my direction. "Explain." She said coldly.

… I also turned my body in her direction from pure pressure

'… I'll say it again, this is bullshit, I got scared by someone who looks younger than me.'

"I accidently trespassed on their territory and because they wouldn't let me go peacefully, I beat them up." I gave my excuse.

*scribble* *scribble* The sound of Aya scribbling in her notebook filled the air.

"Why were you in the Youkai Mountain Area?"

"Collecting Magic Ingredients."

*scribble* *scribble*

"Why there?"

"There's a lot there in Autumn."

*scribble* *scribble*

"Why?"

Dude, her questions keep getting shorter.

"Work."

*scribble* *scribble*

And then she crossed her arms, thinking.

I glanced at Aya. She looked happy at my interrogation.

"This picture was taken this morning right?" Reimu asked.

"Yes." Aya answered.

"Arah, have you taken any injuries in that fight?"

"Nope."

"… Then I will allow you to go there, but always keep your guard up, because you're in Youkai Territory."

"Yes, ma'am."

*scribble* *scribble*

I changed my sitting direction to look at Aya now.

"So, who are you Tengu-san?"

Aya stopped writing, and started introducing herself.

"Hello, my name is Shameimaru Aya, you can call me Aya; I'm a reporter from the Bunbunmaru Newspaper, which is also run by me. Our newspaper covers the entirety of Gensokyo and we deliver the most accurate information." She lightly bowed.

"Y-yes, my name is Arah, a human, originally an outsider, but I've already been living in Gensokyo for a month." I was surprised by the bow but I introduced myself and lightly bowed to her too at the end.

"Hooh~ an Outsider, interesting! Then, can I get an interview about this morning?"

"Sure, I guess."

"Great." She prepared her notebook and started writing something in it.

I looked at Reimu, but she didn't appear to be giving a fuck and kept drinking her tea. Typical Reimu.

"Since Reimu-san already asked some of the question I wanted to ask, this will be fast."

And our Q&A session began.

"How did you defeat our Patrol?"

"Using my ability."

"What is your ability?"

"No comment."

"What was your opinion while you were battling against our patrol?"

"…Hmm, their coordination is good and all, but the enemy was just that bad of a match up with my ability."

"… Ayaya, I see." She starts writing more furiously than my other answer.

'… I got a feeling the next time I go to the forest, it's gonna be even more noisy than today.'

"Okay, these are all the questions I have for you, sorry for the inconvenience."

"Don't be Aya-san, there's no inconvenience if the questioner is someone cute."

*Smack*

I knew these familiar smacking sounds. I didn't need to look for the culprit. It's Reimu.

"Ayayaya, this is the first time a human has complimented my looks."

"Just ignore him when he says that."

"… Don't worry Reimu, you too are c-"*SMACK*

'REIMU, Y U DO THIS?! And it's harder as well.'

I held the back of my head, it hurt, my Counter Armor was still on but somehow she penetrated it.

"That was fun, but I have to go. Bye Reimu-san, bye Arah-kun."

She opened her wings and flew toward the Human Village.

"Is she gonna distribute her newspaper to the Human Village too?"

"Yeah."

"Dammit, that mean Akyuu will also see that news. I gotta calm her down before she makes a big fuss about it. Bye Reimu."

"Take care then."

And so I also flew toward Human Village, following the route I thought Aya took through the sky.

* * *

 **Author note:**

 **Heyo, Author here, to be honest with you, I got a problem with concentrating when I write the series right now, it's different from a month ago, when I'm writing this fanfic when I'm fasting, I think there's correlation between hunger and concentration here, and I don't like it, and this is also making the release set back like 1 day, precious chapter also set backed by 1 day, making this chapter set backed by 2 days from the original schedule (I have a schedule?). Goddammit,**

 **So yeah, PCB happen in the early spring, when there's still snow even when the Sakura/cherry blossom tree flower already bloomed or something, I don't know about the situation when PCB happen, need to dig the wiki again.**

* * *

 **[Lv.45 Young Philanderer, Arah]**

 **Ability Point: 11.000 point.**

 **Item Point: 221.850 point.**

 **Equipment:**

 **\- White Joger Shirt, Black Jean Pants, Leather Sandal**

 **\- Black Yukata: Black Cloud.**

 **Add-on:**

 **\+ Air Conditioning**

 **\+ Self-repair**

 **\- Infinite Space Waist Pouch**

 **Add-on:**

 **\+ Laundry**

 **\- Perfect Voice Synthesizer**

 **\- Gaia Tattoo**

 **Free ability roll and item roll**

* * *

 **Ability:**

 **\- Vector Change .**

 **\- Body Enchantment Lv.4 = 24.000 AP**

 **\- Magical Sense .**

 **\- Swordsmanship .**

 **\- Photographic Memory**

 **\- Dancing Master**

 **\- Parallel Thinking**

 **\- Piano Master**

* * *

 **Item:**

 **\- Mimicry String**

 **\- Survival Knife**

 **\- Infinite Water Kettle**

 **\- Vitality Booster Pill x 3 ea**

 **\- Mentality Booster Pill x 3 ea**

 **\- Miscellaneous Item from Infinite Space Waist Pouch**

* * *

 **Spell Card:**

 **1\. Direction Sign "Molecule Collector"  
2\. Nature Sign "Storm in Summer"  
3\. Accelerator "One Way Road"  
4\. Theater sign "Duet Dancer"  
5\. Theater sign "Character Spot Light"**

 **I think that's all, see you guys next chapter, cyao.**


	12. Chapter 12 edited

**Editor: Crembo.**

 **Chapter 12: Unlucky Dreamer on the Loose**

'… I can't say I never thought this would happen, but I didn't think it would happen so soon.'

I found a body.

"…Seriously, you had one job, and that was to stay alive until old age."

A dead body, to be exact.

"… How much of an idiot you are to not understand your position in Gensokyo."

Freedom is a privilege for the strong, and you guys are not strong, at all.

One day. Only one day since that newspaper came out and I've already found a human corpse in the Youkai Forest.

At first, I heard screaming in the distance and rushed towards it, but I was too late.

The scream's originator had already been mauled to death by something, probably Youkai, because I didn't see or sense anything in the perimeter after I discovered it.

*sigh*

His clothes were like something a Human Villager would wear, and there were a bunch of claw marks on his face and chest. This guy's probably from that "Secret History Association" group from the Human Village. Their goal is like to uncover Gensokyo's secrets, drive out the Youkai, and make it a human-only land.

There were two things I wanted to point out to the founder of this Suicidal Ignorance group.

First, Yakumo.

And lastly, Yukari. Done.

Gensokyo was built inside the Great Hakurei Barrier which was created in a collaboration between Youkai and humans, and Yukari is one of the original barrier creators that made Gensokyo - I don't need to explain any further what would happen to them.

Keine is also trying to fight this group's influence by teaching history lessons in her school, though I don't know how much that's helping.

Because they want to find Gensokyo's secrets, they keep going into Youkai infested territory, which has led a majority of the group members to their deaths. While the rules do say Youkai mustn't kill any humans, it's a different story if the humans themselves are trying to get killed by them. There's dangerous Youkai out there, and if said humans just walk into their den willy-nilly, it's obvious they would be killed on the spot.

To make a simple example, it's like that one guy who ignores a sign saying "Don't go near the cliff" because he wants to take a selfie, only to slip off and fall to his death.

*sigh*

… But still, it's uncomfortable to see a human corpse, and a fresh one at that.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" A woman screamed in the distance.

'… Damnit, another one.' I turned toward the scream.

I made Quadra Wings and flew toward it.

"… For fuck's sake, at least make your group male only, idiots."

As I flew through the forest, I finally saw the source of the scream: a woman, being chased by a red-skinned caveman. A Youkai.

I moved one of my feet forward.

"HEY, RED-SKINNED PERVERT!" I shouted at him.

The woman and the Youkai stopped to look at me, and I sped up towards the Youkai's head.

"DROP KICK TO YOUR FACE!"

My foot connected, he flew through the forest, and I stuck a perfect Kamen Rider landing.

Everything's perfect.

"Kukuku, I'm overpowered like always. Now then," I stood up and turned toward the woman, "Who-".

*Glomp*

My face was suddenly covered by something and I felt pressure around my head.

'… Did she just hug me?'

"Thank you, Arah-kun, you saved me!" said the woman.

'… It's a woman. That means…'

"I was so scared, but you suddenly arrived and saved me."

'… Boobs…'

"… You okay, Arah-kun? You haven't said anything for a while."

'… Boobs…' I was still in La-la land.

"Arah-kun? Ah, sorry, my mistake!" she let go of her hug immediately.

I was slowly rebooting my brain after what just happened.

I shook my head. "Ugh, that was weird. What just happened?" And then I started looking at the woman.

She had blonde hair, purple eyes and a white mob cap; she also wore a pale blue blouse and blue-purple skirt, and had a bandage on her right arm. Oh wow, she is… just… like… Yukari…

I blinked.

I looked at her status immediately.

 **[Lv.9 The Dream Flipper, Maribel Hearn]**

'… Oh my.'

"… Anything wrong, Arah-kun?" she worriedly asked.

I put my hand on my chin, to indicate I was thinking.

'How did she know my name? Isn't her ability just teleporting between her dreams and reality, and being able to see supernatural places with vision- only, right? This is supposed to be my first meeting with her, right?' '... Let's just genuinely ask her about myself.'

"… Miss, have we met before?" I asked her while still in my thinking pose.

"Wha-Don't you remember me?! It's me, Maribel Hearn. The woman that was led by the maid from the mansion, Arah-kun was playing the piano when we met for the first time!" she explained.

'... Mansion? Playing Piano? I hadn't visited the Mansion since my fight with Sakuya… Ah, I see, I understand, we met in the future! Her ability is tied to her dreams, and her dreams just randomly pick the timeline for her to teleport to. The problem now, then, is: how will she prove to me that we have met before…'

"… I'm sorry, but I strongly believe that I remember every single day I spent in this place, and I've never encountered you before."

"No way…" she sounded disappointed.

'Come on, the future me must have given her something to prove we met, something that doesn't need to be carried around, something that can just be remembered and only I would know.'

"… Wait, I remembered, you said the next time we met you wouldn't remember me, I just have to hum this song and you would understand instantly."

"Hum a song?" I asked.

"Yes, please wait a minute." She prepared, clasping her hands and closing her eyes.

*huuuum**hm-hm-hmhmmm**huuuum**hm-hm-hmhmmm*

'… That's…'

*hmhmhm-hmhm**hmhmhm-hmhm**huhuhum-hum-huhuhuhuhum*

'… My favorite theme, ZUN's theme.'

I smiled and waited for her to finish.

"Fuh…" she finally finished humming.

*clap**clap**clap* I clapped at her performance.

"I still remember the name of the song, its "Kid's festival –Innocent treasure-" and it has something to do with Yume-tagae, a prayer to be done in order to prevent a bad dream from coming true… Do you remember now?" she asked worriedly.

"Truthfully, no."

She looked dejected.

"But I understand what's going on."

"… What do you mean?" she looked surprised and curious with what I said.

"That song you just hummed is one of my favorite songs, and I doubt anyone in the world would know it except me."

"… Really?"

"Yeah, adding the fact that you hugged me, that can only mean one thing."

"What is it?"

"That means," I opened my arms toward Maribel, ready to receive her. "you are my FUTURE GIRLFRIEND!"

"Eeeeeeeh?!" Maribel was surprised by my 'revelation'.

"As expected of me, I can find such a beautiful girlfriend."

"B-beautiful?!"

"And older than me as well, I must be pretty good at kissing."

"K-k-kissing?!"

"But I think the joke's getting old already, so let's just talk seriously now."

"A joke?!"

… She's pretty dedicated to the 'straight man' act. No wonder Renko still stick with her, she's amusing to tease.

"… Was Arah-kun messing with me from the start?" she eyed me suspiciously.

"No, no, no, I really have never met with you before, Maribel-san. It's just that your explanation indicated that you were from the future."

"Indicated? Which part?"

"It's the playing piano part, I only just recently got permission to play the piano in the mansion, and I only played there once. I did plan to start playing there again in the future, while playing my favorite song that only I know. Because of that, I can pretty much guess that you really are from the future."

"I see, it does make sense if you think about it." She nodded understandingly, "But, Arah-kun, your attitude is a bit different from the first time we met, is this your real self?"

"Hooh~, that means my future self was really good pretending to be a gentleman then. As you experienced, I really like to tease people." I smiled triumphantly.

"Eeeeh~, please bring my Arah-kun back, I like the gentleman Arah more." Complained Maribel.

"'My'?" I asked.

"Yeah, I really want a brother that listens to me all the time. And Arah-kun at that time really fit my dream brother, I almost thought that I was dreaming at that time... Oh, wait, I really was dreaming at that time." She said cheerfully.

'…I think I should rethink my plan for her in the future.'

"*cough* Let's get back on topic, what are you doing here?"

"Sorry, well, it's my usual routine of dream traveling... Oh wait, since this is the past then I should explain what my ability is again, right? Yes, as you have heard I can switch between my dreams and reality, and vice versa, which lets me go to another world easily."

"But you can't control where the dream takes place, that's why this time-line issue happened, and also why you're here right now, in the middle of Youkai Forest, where a lot of Youkai are roaming about?" I finish her explanation.

"…Yes." Her mood visibly went down from my words.

"Is that also why you have a bandage on your arm?"

"Ah, this one?" she showed me the bandage on her right arm. "No, this one happened when me and my friend were traveling to a satellite station in space. The doctor said it would heal in a few days, you don't need to worry." She bitterly smiled.

'…She's already at ' _Neo-traditionalism of Japan'_ huh. That means she can already pick up anything she consciously grabs in her dreams, and also that I can help her right now too.'

'System, buy and confirm everything that I told you.'

 **[Affirmative]**

 **[Lesser Vitality Pill] x 100 = 10.000 IP.**

 **[Healing Salve] x 6 = 3.000 IP.**

Separate it into two pouches that hold 50 [Lesser Vitality Pill] and 3 [Healing Salve] each, put them in my waist pouch.

I shoved my hand inside my waist pouch and pulled out the 2 pouches.

I took a healing salve out from one of them.

It's a medium-sized glass jar that has green cream inside it.

"Maribel-san, show me the wound."

"E-eh, there's no need to do anything to it, Arah-kun, it will heal in a few days."

She said pleadingly but I insisted.

I grabbed her right hand and turned it to look at the bandage.

I ripped the bandage off with my ability so that she won't feel pain from it.

The bandage came away from her skin, revealing a scar that ran from her elbow down to her hand.

'… I'm gonna Laser Snipe those Chimeras in that Space Station.'

"…Does it still hurt?" I asked her while looking at the scar.

"… Just a bit."

"… Then bear with the pain for a moment."

I opened the jar and smeared the green cream on the scar.

"…Ukh…kuh…" she moaned from the pain.

"… Please bear with it for a few more seconds."

This is serious business; even I won't joke around at her condition. A woman's skin is a precious thing, so if you can heal her, heal her.

I finished smearing the scream, and just as I finished, the scar and the cream slowly disappeared.

"… How does it feel?" I asked her.

She moved her arm, testing if there was any pain left from the scar.

"It healed, there is no more pain when I move my arm, Arah-kun, it healed!" She smiled toward me.

"Good, then-"

*glomp*

"You really are the best! Thank you very much!" she hugged me again.

'… Boobs…' And my brain malfunctioned again.

 ***ding***

 **[Achievement Alert]**

 **[Impress The Dream Flipper]**

 **[Reward: 20.000 AP & 20.000 IP]**

 **-Several Minutes Later-**

"Arah-kun, where are we going?" Maribel asked.

"To the Giant Toad Pond." I answered.

"Giant Toad?! Isn't it dangerous?"

"Not really, if you respect everything in the area then you will be okay. Moreover, I'll be there, so you don't have to worry about anything."

Maribel decided to follow me. Even though she could just wake up from here and take the pouch bag home, she instead wanted to follow me while I was gathering Magic Ingredients in Youkai Mountain.

"By the way, your pill really is amazing, Arah-kun. I don't feel tired at all even after hiking this mountain path."

"I'm really amazing you know, I'm happy that you know it now." I smugly smiled.

"Yes, yes, my little brother Arah-kun is amazing."

"… Damnit."

'Damn teenager height, just wait 4 more years and I will have my growth spurt and will be taller than every Japanese human in Gensokyo...'

The system turned me 15 years old per my request, while she's a college student.

Is this "Detective Conan" right now? Am I Conan right now? Then where's Gorou? Where's the drunkard idiot who is full of himself even though he doesn't know anything?

"I see the pond!"

I was snapped out of my useless pondering by Maribel's excited voice.

 **-Giant Toad Pond, Mountain Area-**

Giant Toad Pond, as its name implies, is a pond with a giant toad residing as its guardian. As long as you don't desecrate the pond, it won't attack you. Lotus flowers can be seen growing on the pond surface. Sunbeams also filter through the surrounding foliage. It looks just as beautiful in person as the illustrations did.

"It's so beautiful and looks so mysterious at the same time." Maribel admired.

'You said it.'

I saw a small shrine besides the mountain path near the pond.

"Hey, Maribel-san, look, a shrine." I alerted Maribel.

"A shrine?" she started approaching it. "I wonder who built it?"

I followed suite. "I don't know, but it must have been a religious fellow." I took out two apples from my waist pouch. "You wanna pray to it?"

I offered one of the apples to her.

"That's not a bad idea." She smiled while taking the apple.

Then both of us placed our apples as offerings and we started praying to the shrine.

"May both of our journeys be safe." I say my prayer.

Maribel looked at me.

"Aren't you supposed not to voice out your prayer?" she asked.

"Maybe, but I figure that since the gods are real in here, if I just voiced my prayer out loud, they'll hear me." I answered with an unconcerned attitude.

"I see. Then, may both of our journeys be safe." She made the same prayer as me.

Then both our offerings were gone.

"The apples are gone."

"Eh?! Really?! There's something in there?!"

"I already said that the gods are real here, it's not surprising that it accepted our offerings."

I turned toward Maribel.

"I'm going to search for Magical Ingredients, you can just sit and wait for me to finish. I'm sorry, but I can't let you help me, because only I know how to harvest it properly." I said apologetically.

"No, no, I'm the one who should feel sorry, I'm the one who wished to tag along with Arah-kun, so it's okay to tell me to stay put if you deem it necessary."

"Great."

Then I started circling the pond, trying to pick as many Magical Ingredients as possible. Not including the Lotus in the Pond because it's forbidden, I think.

After a few minutes of collecting, I sensed the creature inside the pond leap out of the water, on top of giant lily pad in the middle of the pond.

It's the Giant Toad.

Seems like it sensed us. Correction, it's sensed ME, because it's staring at me right now.

I estimated the toad to be roughly the size of a car. It can swallow a child whole if it's that big.

'… Well, gotta do what everyone does.' I waved at it.

… It just kept staring at me.

Looking over at a panicking Maribel, she was making hand signs, but of course, I didn't understand any of them.

"It's okay! As long as you don't do anything to the pond, it won't attack you!" I shouted at her.

Maribel stopped making hand signs and started observing the toad. As for the toad, it kept staring at me.

'… Gotta get back to collecting stuff.'

 **-A few minute later-**

"I think that's everything I can harvest right now." I reported my results to Maribel.

"I see, then that mean it's time to go back, right?"

"Yup."

She looked uneasy. Probably because of the toad, since, because I was standing right next to her, also meant the toad was staring in her direction.

"Speaking of going back, how do you go back from here?" I ask.

"Well, I just wake up and I will be back in my bedroom."

"I see… Stay healthy, 'kay?"

"Hehe, don't worry, I will." She smiled. "And thanks for the gift, I appreciate it." She said while holding the two pouch bags.

*pat* *pat*

… Did she just pat me?

"… Don't worry about it."

She started going transparent, slowly but surely disappearing, until finally she was gone.

"*sigh* … I want to be taller faster." I complained.

I started descending the mountain via the mountain path.

Just as I walked, I sensed something small following me from behind, and turned to look at it.

It was a frog.

"… Safe travel, huh." I smiled at it.

 **-A Week Later, SDM-**

 **-Maribel POV-**

… Where am I?

… A mansion?

A maid suddenly appeared in front of me?!

"A guest? Are you here to sightsee the mansion?" she tilted her head.

W-what do I say!? L-let's just say yes. "Y-yes, I'm here to sightsee the mansion."

"I see, then follow me, I will show you around."

"O-okay."

She showed me around the mansion. It's so interesting in here, everything is red. Every painting has a red color scheme, there's a fairy dressed as a maid, and a maid that can disappear and reappear at the blink of an eye - is she moving really fast?

Just as I took a cookie that the maid offered, I heard it.

"Piano music?" I wondered.

"Piano? Ah, it must be him. He arrived before you, he's really good at the piano. I think it should be okay to guide you to him."

'Should be okay to guide me to him? Maid-san, what kind of people are you trying to introduce to me?'

But I was too interested to see who this person was, and just kept following where Maid-san was leading me.

As we kept walking, the sound of the piano kept getting louder and louder, until finally we arrived at a room.

"Here is the main ballroom. It's where we hold our frequent banquets."

I was a wide and big room. There was a raised platform with a podium on it, and another platform with a piano.

Someone was playing it right then.

'A teenager?'

A teenager was playing it, he looked so absorbed while playing it that he had his eyes closed.

He opened his eyes.

'Did he notice us?'

He looked toward us, smiling while playing the piano.

He waved at us while playing?! He's a pro!

"… Arah-san…" the maid called him.

Ah… He stopped playing.

He got up from the piano chair and started approaching us.

He had short black hair and black eyes. He wore a black yukata with a black cloud motif, and appeared to be wearing black jeans under the yukata. He was wearing black leather sandals, had some kind of black line around his neck, and wore a pouch beside his waist. He looked so… Modern.

"Hello, good afternoon, Sakuya-san and guest-san." He greeted us.

"A-ah, yes, hello and good afternoon to you too." I replied.

"… Arah-san, I know you can play the piano well, but please don't do that ever again, it's unsightly." Complained the maid.

"I'm sorry, Sakuya-san. I couldn't really stop playing because it was the good part of the music." He excused, "So, who is the guest?"

"Now that you ask, I don't know her name either."

Both of them looked at me.

"M-my name is Maribel Hearn, nice to meet you." I gave my introduction.

"A polite one, I see. The name's Arah, by the way, and the maid right here is named Izayoi Sakuya." He introduced himself and the maid to me.

"Nice to meet you too, but Arah-san, I prefer to introduce myself rather than being introduced by others." She clearly looked annoyed with it.

"… What about Remilia?"

"It's natural for my mistress to do that, so I don't have any complaints about it." She said proudly.

They were talking about someone I didn't know. It was probably this mansion's owner because Sakuya-san called this someone her mistress.

"Now then, Maribel-san, what do you think about the music?"

"The music?" I asked.

"Yeah, the music that I just played. It's called "Kid's festival –Innocent treasure-" and it has something to do with Yume-tagae, a prayer done to prevent a bad dream from coming true."

… Prevent a bad dream from coming true?

"You know an awful lot about this song, Arah-san" Sakuya-san said.

"Of course, it's one of my favorite songs after all." He said proudly. "So, what do you think?" he looked toward me.

"I… can I hear it again please?"

"Of course." He said cheerfully.

He then went back to the piano, and started playing.

At first the music started slow, but it picked up the pace pretty quickly in the middle. It mellowed out for a while, but then picked up the pace again, the music always keeping its cheerful tone even after its low tone, it's as if it keep going happily even after its low key.

I smiled when I listened to it.

He finished after about a minute of playing.

"How about it?" he asked me.

"It's wonderful, wish I could play it too."

"Then do you want to try it?"

I just blinked at his offer.

"Don't worry, I can guide you through to the end."

"… Really?"

"Yeah, trust me."

I looked at Sakuya-san.

"Don't worry, if he does anything strange, I will punish him." Sakuya-san assured me.

"… I'm not gonna do anything strange, Sakuya-san."

Then I walked toward the piano.

"Just sit down on the chair."

I sat down.

"Good, confidence is the first step in everything." Said Arah-san.

"And then what do I do?" I looked at where I thought Arah-san was.

… He was sitting in mid air.

"Then, you will follow my lead."

"?!" My hands suddenly started moving on their own.

"Don't worry, as I said, I will lead you." He said, assuring me.

His hands and mine moved, mirroring each other, but I couldn't move them myself - did that mean Arah-san was controlling my hands instead?

My hands moved without my instruction, but they were creating music and I could feel each note as I kept pushing the keys.

It was weird at first, but… It's surprisingly fun.

I kept smiling as I was having fun until the end of the music.

"… Here's a cookie for making a girl laugh." Said Sakuya-san while giving him cookie.

"Thank you." Said Arah-kun.

Yes, Arah-kun. This was the first time I had fun in a dream. Usually, it's just me alone in a solitary place or getting chased by scary monsters, so meeting a friendly entity in my dream is really a rare occasion. And I think it's because of Arah-kun that I truly enjoyed this right then.

This feeling... I see, it's time.

"Everyone, I'm sorry. I think it's about time that I leave." I announced my leaving to the two people.

"I see, then please come again to this mansion, honored guest." She bowed toward me.

"Oh, before you go, Maribel-san, if we meet again and I don't remember you, please hum the music we played together and say its name. I'm sure the me at that time will understand what's going on." Said Arah-kun.

"It's a bit lengthy but I will try my best if we met again, Arah-kun." I replied.

I waved at them as everything started to go dim.

'I should tell Renko about this dream, I'm sure she'll be happy to hear it.' I smiled.

And everything turned dark.

 **-Me POV-**

And she's gone, that's one problem solved.

"… There's a reason why I said that to her." I tried giving my excuse.

"... Hoh~ a reason, is it. A reason that you will forget that nice girl." Sakuya said coldly at me.

"…Please believe me that there really is an important reason why I said that." I REALLY tried giving my excuse.

"Yes, yes, an important reason." Said Sakuya with the same tone.

I felt Sakuya summoning her Knife Danmaku.

"… Can you listen to my reason first?" I asked her.

"… What are the rules?" Sakuya asked me.

… Fuck my life.

* * *

 **Author note:**

 **Heyo, Author here. Here it is, it's on schedule dude, I did it! As You guys probably know, Maribel ability is giving her random time line to teleport to, hence that's why I started off with her knowing about Arah, while I put her first meeting with Arah at the end of the chapter. As for her frequency of appearance in my story, uuuuuuuh, she probably not gonna appear for a really long time.**

 **About theory of Maribel and Yukari is the same person, there's no official statement that they are the same person, so they are different person but have similar taste in my story.**

 **As for ZUN theme, yup, it's one of my favorite themes in Touhou, and highly rated in my book.**

* * *

 **[Lv.45 Young Philanderer, Arah]**

 **Age: 15 Years old.**

 **Ability Point: 39.500 point.**

 **Item Point: 237.350 point.**

* * *

 **Equipment:**

 **\- Black Jean Pants, Leather Sandal**

 **\- Black Yukata: Black Cloud.**

 **Add-on:**

 **\+ Air Conditioning**

 **\+ Self-repair**

 **\- Infinite Space Waist Pouch**

 **Add-on:**

 **\+ Laundry**

 **\- Perfect Voice Synthesizer**

 **\- Gaia Tattoo**

* * *

 **Ability:**

 **\- Vector Change** ****.****

 **\- Body Enchantment Lv.4**

 **\- Magical Sense .**

 **\- Swordsmanship .**

 **\- Photographic Memory**

 **\- Dancing Master**

 **\- Parallel Thinking**

 **\- Piano Master**

 **\- Iron Stomach**

* * *

 **Item:**

 **\- Mimicry String**

 **\- Survival Knife**

 **\- Infinite Water Kettle**

 **\- Vitality Booster Pill x 3 ea**

 **\- Mentality Booster Pill x 3 ea**

 **\- Miscellaneous Item from Infinite Space Waist Pouch**

* * *

 **Spell Card:**

 **1\. Direction Sign "Molecule Collector"  
2\. Nature Sign "Storm in Summer"  
3\. Accelerator "One Way Road"  
4\. Theater sign "Duet Dancer"  
5\. Theater sign "Character Spot Light"**

 **I think that's all, see you guys next chapter, cyao.**


	13. Chapter 13 edited

**Editor: Crembo.**

 **Chapter 13: An Ordinary Day in the Human Village**

 **-Morning, Human Village-**

 **-Me POV-**

"Thank you for accompanying me, Arah-san." Akyuu said gratefully.

"Don't worry about it. I've already fulfilled this week's quota, so I'm free right now." I explained.

The Youkai Forest and Mountain areas are chock full of ingredients. I guess the magicians aren't very fond of gathering ingredients there, probably because the constant battles with Youkai while harvesting are too troublesome for them?

I say "constant" because I kept battling one after another, every 4-5 ingredients picked up. I'm okay with battling them because my power is always on and ready to use immediately, while magicians probably need to cast their magic for each encounter. I can see that as being annoying enough to stay away from those areas.

"So, where are we going?" I asked.

"We are going to rent some books from a store called "Suzunaan". It's a rent, sell, and print bookstore. I'm a regular there, but I need someone to carry the books for me. Usually I go with my servants, but since you are here right now," She turned her head to me while smiling, "I can rent as many books as I want."

"… I see." I smiled, stiffly.

'From delivery boy to luggage boy, what a great change of profession. I'm sure I'm gonna have a great job experience in the future.'

Akyuu and I were walking down the street side by side in the morning. I estimated the time to be 9 o'clock, and like all people from the olden days, everyone in Gensokyo was already busying themselves and walking to their destinations in the streets. No lazing around in here! Unless you're a certain Miko that only moves when there's money to collect or an incident occurred, you're pretty much a useful person in Gensokyo's Human Society.

"Suzunaan, huh. Do you know the people that run the store?"

"Yes, it's the Motoori family. Their family consists of 4 members: a couple, their daughter, and an elder. The elder is the shopkeeper, the couple run their printing service, and the daughter is the shop assistant, keeping the books free of dust." She explained.

"The whole store is manned by their whole family, is it their family business?"

"Apparently, yes." She nodded.

The source material never covered anything about the Human Village. It was only when _Forbidden Scrollery_ came out that we got some information regarding the village, about both it and the point of view of the powerless humans who live in constant fear of the Youkai. Tl;dr: it was basically a manga about how scary Youkai can be when a powerless human encounters them. The number of humans living in the village was also left unknown.

But now that I'm here, I've estimated the number of humans in the village to be less than a thousand, and according to canon, 'less than a thousand' is still a small number compared to the number of Youkai in Gensokyo.

'… Guess I haven't seen everything that Gensokyo can offer.' I smiled. 'And speaking of offering...' I looked at Akyuu.

"Do you want a hug, Akyuu-chan?" I offered Akyuu.

"… Why so suddenly?" she eyed me suspiciously.

"Because I felt like you needed one after I heard about the Motoori Family." I said.

As you guys probably know, Akyuu is the Child of Miaree. That's their treasure, and the reason why the Hieda clan exists. I theorized that after her parents learned who their daughter was, they stopped treating her as their daughter but instead treated her as their master.

I came up with that theory after I saw a servant with a "unique" title. After I discovered it, I started searching for another person with the same title, and finally I found the other one, working as a guard.

These are their "unique" titles:

 **[Lv.7 Mother of the 9th Child of Miaree]**

 **[Lv.10 Father of the 9th Child of Miaree]**

Her mother was the servant and her father was a guard. When they talked to Akyuu, they revered her as "-sama". I was horrified after I learned this truth, and I became even more horrified when I thought that if Akyuu already accepted it as normal, considering her access to the previous Akyuu generations' memories, the attitude between the previous Children of Miaree and their parents might have been the same.

… But I also came up with another theory to explain this situation: her lifespan. All of them knew that the Child of Miaree can't live to be more than 30 years old. That's why they cut their ties with each other and forgot that they were once a family, so the only thing they would see each other as were mere Masters and their Servants.

That's… That's just sad… And wrong…

But now I'm here. She's already proven that she doesn't want to die early, too. I will fix her, I will make her live longer. Right now she's still 8 years old, so I still have time.

I stared at Akyuu.

"It's okay, it's none of Arah-san's business, I don't need one in the first place anyway." She nonchalantly gave her answer as we walked.

'… Seriously, this girl.'

I looked at my surroundings.

There's people but not a lot of them, just 2-3 people at best.

'You're gonna get one, whether you like it or not.'

My walk turned into a jog, I passed Akyuu and then proceeded to stand in front of her.

"…Arah-san? What are you doing?" she took one step back. She felt something was about to happen to her.

I kneeled to bring myself to her eye level.

*hug* I hugged her.

*squeeze* I tightly hugged her.

After a few second of silence, I separated from her. Her face was slightly flushed.

"… I told you that I don't need it." She said while averting her eyes.

'Even though she said that, she didn't even move when I hugged her.' I smiled.

"Then I'm the one who needed it, just take it as helping me instead of helping you."

"… Stupid Arah." She pouted.

"Yes, yes, I'm indeed stupid." I stood up. "By the way, Akyuu-chan, when is your birthday?"

"Ah, that's, it's in August."

"August? Last month? Isn't that also when I came to Gensokyo?"

"Now that I think about it, Arah-san did indeed come to Gensokyo on August."

"Then how about I just make that month my new birthday and then we can celebrate ours at the same time?" I suggested.

"… Arah-san, it's called "Birthday" for a reason."

"I don't care. I know it's late but I'm gonna make you a birthday gift, so look forward to it." I smiled.

"… You don't have to, you know."

"As I said, I don't care. By the way, just call me Arah from now on."

"… Then please call me normally too."

"Okay then. Let's continue our walk, Akyuu-chan."

I held her hand and started dragging her.

"… Don't ignore me, please." She said while walking with me.

 **-Akyuu POV-**

"Arah-san…" I called him.

"Arah-san…"

"… A-Arah."

"Yes, Akyuu-chan, what's the matter?" he finally turned his head in my direction.

"… It's this way." I pointed with my other hand.

"Oh, wow, we almost went the wrong way. I was kinda worried there since you were quiet along the way." He said while smiling.

"… Meanie." I pouted again.

The store isn't that far, just a few blocks away from my mansion, but it's still a walk. It's tiring, but it's for books! I can't give up just because it's tiring!

"You look quite tired; want me to carry you again?" He offered.

"… No need."

Arah-san's pills are too precious for this small walk, so I abstained from taking any right now.

"Then let's sit down over there for a while." He pointed at a bench in front of a sweets shop. "I also want to ask you something, so let's sit down."

He led me toward it and started ordering some sweets from the shopkeeper.

We sat down while waiting for our order.

"Hm? What's wrong?" I asked.

He was looking left and right after he sat down.

"It's nothing." he stopped looking around and turned toward me. "Akyuu-chan, friendly Youkai usually come into the village, right?"

"Yes, the friendlier Youkai usually come to the village bar to get drunk or eat human delicacies."

"But they never settle in the village, right?"

"Of course. If a Youkai were to live in the Human village, there would be an uproar about it. The majority of Youkai don't really like to go near the Human Village too, excluding the friendly ones, of course."

"Is it because of the different existence between us and them that they don't like to near the village?"

"I don't know. When I asked the friendly ones, they just said they didn't feel anything when they went near the village. When I heard that, I noticed something about the friendly Youkai that come to the village."

"What is it?"

"It's their purpose."

Just as I said that, a waitress brought our order - tea and 2 sticks of dango - and Arah-san paid her.

"What timing." He said while smiling.

"Yes." I also smiled.

We sipped our tea and ate a dango.

"Their purpose?" He said after he finished one of his dango.

'I'm still half way through my first one... Arah-san, you should enjoy sweets, not just eat them outright.' I thought at him.

"*gulp* Hah~" I finished the Dango in my mouth, "Yes, the reason why the friendly Youkai never attacked humans is because their origin stories never involved harming any human."

"…I see, their origin stories. But ordinary people are still afraid of them despite their friendliness?"

"The majority are. It's understandable. But some of them already consider the friendly Youkai to be just like any other humans because they deal with them regularly. For example, the bar keeper, and any other stores that the Youkai frequent."

"… Then, from what you told me, other than the friendly ones that go inside the village, no Youkai has ever been recorded as living inside the village?"

"Yes, that's pretty much the gist of it."

"I think that's all I wanted to know. Let's finish our sweets and continue our walk." He said while eating his other dango.

'… I wonder why he suddenly asked those questions.' I finished eating my dango while still pondering.

 **-Afternoon, Suzunaan-**

"Excuse our intrusion." I said as we entered the store. Of course, without Arah holding my hand.

Inside the store there's a mountain of books, and many bookshelves that are full of many types of books. Besides the many books inside the store, there's also an elderly person sitting behind the counter. It's the owner, Motoori Harusen.

"Ah, Akyuu-dono, is it that time already?" he asked.

"Yes, Harusen-dono, but I will rent more books than usual." I answered.

"Ho~, is it because of that boy beside you?"

"Yes, he's the new guest in the mansion, he volunteered to help me."

Arah stepped forward.

"The name's Arah. I'm a guest in the Hiedaa household right now." Arah introduced himself with a bow.

"Hohoho, making yourself useful aren't you? Someone who doesn't work, doesn't deserve to eat." Harusen looked amused by it.

"Haha, yes, when I saw she wanted to go outside, I thought maybe I could accompany her. She is sickly, after all." Arah explained cheerfully.

"Hohoho, what a polite boy. But let's not make the lady wait, shall we." He turned to his side, looking through the row of bookshelves, and yelled "Kosuzu! Come here!".

"Yes, Grandpa!" A girl's voice came from behind the shelves.

A few seconds later, a little girl, her red hair styled into twin tails, came out holding a duster in her hand and wearing an apron on top of her checkered kimono.

"What's the matter, Grandpa?" she said, and then noticed me and smiled. "Akyuu-san! You came!" she rushed toward me and held my hand.

Her name is Motoori Kosuzu; she's my dear friend and also a reader buddy.

I smiled back "Yes, I came for my weekly book rental."

"Hohoho, now then Kosuzu, why don't you guide Akyuu-dono to the bookshelves to pick her books." Ordered Harusen.

"Yes! Follow me, we got some new books for you!" she started dragging me.

"W-wait! Slow down for a second." I said hurriedly while glancing toward Arah.

He just smiled and waved at me.

 **-Me POV-**

'And there she goes, a Loli getting dragged by another Loli, what a scene. I wonder if I should start helping her every week.'

As I was wondering about that, the old man that seemed like Kosuzu's grandpa called me.

"Now then boy, while the girls are away, I want to ask you something."

I gave him a questioning look.

"Why did you help Akyuu-dono?" he asked me with serious eyes.

'Ah… It's this type of question.'

"From the looks of your face and the strange way you wear your Yukata, you're definitely an outsider. I think that's why you're a guest at Akyuu-dono's mansion." He gave his theory about me. "Now then, why did you decide to help her? Is it wealth? Or is it for some other reason? Because the Hiedaa clan is not gonna share their wealth with just some nobody." he said with serious tone.

'… Is he interrogating me because of his grandpa instinct to dote on grandchildren? If so, he's a cool dude in my book... Let's give him a serious answer.'

I grinned, "Of course I have a reason to help her. The reason is even so obvious that you don't need to ask me about it."

"Ho~, then tell me, boy. What is this reason?" his voice turned cold.

"The reason why I helped her is none other than because…" DRAMATIC PAUSE "… She's too cute to be left alone." I gave a wide smile when I answered the question.

"!?" My answer apparently gave him some shock.

'Ah~, it feels so nice when you shock people.' I was delighting internally.

"… Boy, do you know what you're saying?"

"… Yes, I also know about the Child of Miaree and what their future fate is."

"… Then, are you prepared for what will happen in the future?"

"Yes, I already prepared when Akyuu herself explained her situation and what the "Child of Miaree" was to me." I said with a confident tone.

'Oh, I prepared all right. But right now I'm still weak, very weak. I calculated that 10 years of experience will be good enough of a preparation. '

When I looked closer at Harusen, he was trembling.

"…Fu-fufu-FUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" he suddenly started laughing loudly.

"…You okay, gramps?" I gave him worried look.

"Don't worry Arah-boy, you just humored me with your answer."

"… What?"

"I don't know if your answer is real or not, but if it's real, then I can die without worries." He said while smiling.

'BADASS GRANDPA RIGHT HERE BOYS! You are literally my dream self in the future Harusen-san!'

Just as I idolized Gramps, the girls came back from their book browsing.

"Grandpa, what happened? Why did you suddenly start laughing out loud?" asked Kosuzu with a worried look.

Akyuu also looked worried.

"Oh, Kosuzu, we were just having a nice little chat. Apparently this boy thinks Akyuu-dono looks cute and wants to keep her for himself." He said happily.

The girls started going red, especially the subject herself, Akyuu, blushing like mad.

"A-ARAH-SAN!" She shouted at me.

Despite the uproar Gramps started, I just smiled throughout the ordeal.

 **-A few minutes later-**

We finished our business in the store.

Akyuu wasn't kidding when she said she wanted to order more books than usual. I counted at least 30 in the pile, but I have my ability and can easily carry all the books.

Gramps tapped my shoulder and said "Take care of Akyuu-dono for me." with a smile.

Kosuzu started hiding away from my vision. She probably thought I'm some kind of pervert due to gramp's statement, but it's not totally wrong and I didn't see a need to correct his statement.

Akyuu and I started going back toward her mansion.

Nothing happened on our way back.

Akyuu decided not to rest and started rushing despite her tiredness on our walk, resulting in total exhaustion when we arrived.

I entrusted the books to a servant and went back out again for unfinished business.

 **-Random Alley, Human Village-**

This is where I sensed something while I was resting with Akyuu this morning.

'Akyuu said sometimes friendly Youkai go into the village to get drunk or buy things. I already sensed those guys before, their aura feels open and friendly… But it's different from this thing right now. It feels suppressed, and at the same time, evil just like the Youkai in the mountain. But unlike those guys, this thing feels the need to hide its presence. Why though?' I wondered.

As I walked into the alley, I sensed something in my surroundings.

'… Thin, long, and hard to see… A thread?'

It started getting close to me, and I expanded my armor.

Recently I stopped adding the Counter effect to my armor, because I began to like hitting things up close. I didn't know I had this kind of wild side in me.

'It's clearly a trap, but I hope this will make it reveal itself to me on its own.'

I purposely got hit by the thread to make it easier to locate whatever put this trap down.

After several seconds, the threads started forming a cocoon around my upper body.

'… It's kinda weird that the thread is rolling me up while floating 5 cm away from my body. Guys, that's not how physics works.'

I sensed something coming from the corner of the alley.

"Kukuku, finally, my first prey." A voice came out.

It stepped out of its hiding spot.

A humanoid figure wearing a Yukata, with 8 spider legs behind his back, 6 eyes on his face, and fangs coming out of his mouth.

 **[Lv.16 Spider Youkai]**

… That's pretty low even for a weakling. A newbie Youkai, perhaps?

"Oh my god. A Youkai. Please don't kill me. Help me…" I said, obviously faked fear in my voice.

"Kuahaha! It's useless, human! Be happy that you will be my first prey!" he said menacingly.

'Oh wow, he actually believed that. Someone please give me an Oscar.'

He walked slowly toward me, probably for dramatic effect.

He walked slowly.

Slowly.

… Slowly…

"Okay this is taking way too long." I dropped the threads that were encircling me and prepared to fight him.

"What?!" He seemed genuinely surprised that I got away from his threads.

"Let me show you how a real thread affects an opponent." I pulled out Mimicry String from my waist pouch.

I already used it on Maribel and now I used it again on this guy.

Mimicry String looks just like any other string, but it's magically attached to my every limb. When I will the string to move, it moves according to what I imagine.

5 strings started to fly at the Youkai: arms, legs, and torso. Those were my targets.

As an aside, I haven't implemented it in a spell card yet, because I still don't know how to turn robbing my opponent of movement into fair play. It's really difficult.

"W-what?! I can't move my body! Human, what did you just do to me?!" yelled the Youkai.

"Don't worry, I only sealed your movement, don't get yourself so worked up."

"A human opposing me?! How dare you!"

He spit out some kind of liquid from his mouth at me, but it was futile because it was blocked by my armor and just plopped to the ground. When he saw the attack failed, he started shouting angrily at me. Because it was loud, I muted him for a while.

'… *sigh* Now what? Do I report to Reimu? But how do I get to her with this guy with me?'

As I was thinking about how to handle this situation, I sensed energy forming beside the Youkai.

It's a gap, Yukari's gap.

But what came out of it betrayed my expectations.

It was a woman. She had yellow eyes, short blonde hair, and a light pink two-tailed hat festooned with many amulets. She had fox ears hidden under the hat, had nine fox tails, and wore a blue & light purple dress with blue print on the front.

It's Ran.

 **[Lv.65 Kitsune Shikigami, Yakumo Ran]**

"Seems like a troublemaker has already been stopped before anything bad happened." She said.

She started doing some sort of hand signs and ended with two fingers pointed toward the Spider Youkai.

Purple chains appeared around him and tied him down.

"Hoh~, amazing." I said, admiring this little magic and pulling my string back.

"As for you," she turned toward me. "I can only thank you for stopping him before he hurt any humans in the village." She lightly bowed at me.

"I just happened to sense him in my walk, think nothing of it. But more importantly, who are you? Why do you use the same thing as Big Sister Yukari?" I started my "Who are you?" routine for people I already know.

""Big Sister Yukari", is it?" she asked.

I just nodded.

"*sigh* Yukari-sama, please..." She sighed and looked down for a second but went back to being serious. "*cough* well, my name is Yakumo Ran, Yukari-sama's Shikigami, or you outsider can call me Yukari-sama's subordinate. The thing you saw was a gap, Yukari-sama taught me how to use them. And as for why I'm here," she glanced at the chained down Spider Youkai, "I sensed this newbie lurking around in the Human Village, and I'm here to stop anyone from getting killed. Including the newbie." She finished explaining.

"I see. So, what now?" I ask.

"Now, I have finished my business, so I'll start packing up."

A gap opened beneath the Spider Youkai and he fell in.

"I have heard stuff about you from Yukari-sama. You're not bad for a Danmaku newbie, Arah-boy."

After she said that, she also disappeared into her gap.

And now, I'm all alone in this alley.

"That was something. Now what? Playing piano at the SDM? Yup, definitely playing piano."

I decided immediately what I was gonna for the rest of the day and started going toward my new destination.

* * *

 **Author note:**

 **Heyo, Author here. OMFG, THAT WAS HARD. CONVERSATION BETWEEN CHARACTER IS SUPER HARD, I think that's what making this chapter really hard to make. Ugh…fuck my life.**

 **In the series, human village is just a prop, so Information regarding anything from the human village is really low, freaking ZUN.**

 **That's also including theory about Akyuu situation; I'm just speculating her situation from Forbidden Scrollery, which is the only source of information regarding the human village.**

 **As for Kosuzu Grandpa name, his name is not revealed in the series, so I took liberty to named him in here, and again, freaking ZUN.**

 **As for Arah plan "10 years later", yeah, I really will starting to help Akyuu when the fanfic arrived in that time line, that's also if my fanfic stay updated until that time line occurred, Ugh, crossing my finger right now.**

 **When I first write the chapter, I really having hard time writing the conversation, so when I reread it, all I saw is just a bunch of gibberish, I just wondered what the fuck am I thinking when I write this stuff.**

 **You gotta have full concentration when writing sentimental stuff, and my poor English is not helping at all in this case, it's only making it harder when I create this stuff, FML.**

 **And last but not least, Horray for reaching 50k word to me! Horray for all the reader that still stay and read all of my messed up of a fanfic! I TRULY THANK YOU FOR ALL OF YOUR SUPPORT!**

 **By the way, I know it's late but Stack, the Akatsuki Record singer released ZUN theme song, it's fucking amazing, one of my dream come true!**

* * *

 **[Lv.45 Young Philanderer, Arah]**

 **Age: 15 Years old. Birthday: August.**

 **Ability Point: 39.500 point.**

 **Item Point: 237.350 point.**

* * *

 **Equipment:**

 **\- Black Jean Pants, Leather Sandal**

 **\- Black Yukata: Black Cloud.**

 **Add-on:**

 **\+ Air Conditioning**

 **\+ Self-repair**

 **\- Infinite Space Waist Pouch**

 **Add-on:**

 **\+ Laundry**

 **\- Perfect Voice Synthesizer**

 **\- Gaia Tattoo**

* * *

 **Ability:**

 **\- Vector Change**

 **\- Body Enchantment Lv.4**

 **\- Magical Sense**

 **\- Swordsmanship**

 **\- Photographic Memory**

 **\- Dancing Master**

 **\- Parallel Thinking**

 **\- Piano Master**

 **\- Iron Stomach**

* * *

 **Item:**

 **\- Mimicry String**

 **\- Survival Knife**

 **\- Infinite Water Kettle**

 **\- Vitality Booster Pill x 3 ea**

 **\- Mentality Booster Pill x 3 ea**

 **\- Miscellaneous Item from Infinite Space Waist Pouch**

* * *

 **Spell Card:**

 **1\. Direction Sign "Molecule Collector"  
2\. Nature Sign "Storm in Summer"  
3\. Accelerator "One Way Road"  
4\. Theater sign "Duet Dancer"  
5\. Theater sign "Character Spot Light"**

 **I think that's all, see you guys next chapter, cyao.**


	14. Chapter 14 edited

**Chapter 14: Mountain Encounters on a Rainy Day**

 **Editor: Crembo.**

 **-Morning, the Great Youkai Forest-**

 **-Me POV-**

Water was pouring down from the sky.

Some people call it 'raining', some call it "The Goddess' Tears", but I'm just gonna call it rain because I'm a logical person and the only things in the sky are Celestials. They're not godly, they are just a bunch of arrogant and selfish pricks. "Uhhh sorry, Nirvana's already full so we can't take any more people in, so you guys can just send those people to reincarnate or to hell instead, bye then." *spit* I'm sorry but I'm with Yukari on Celestials. Just glorified immortal humans, their name is the only part of them that sounds divine.

Before I forget, I already gave Akyuu a birthday gift a couple days ago. Since I can't give any of my equipment to anyone, I bought an accessory from a local shop, a necklace with a small wooden flower on it. I added enchantments to it, **[Vitality Up] & [Vitality Regeneration Up]**. Those enchantments only cost 5,000 IP, which is cheap, and this should help with her problems for now. She looked really happy when I gave her the necklace. Well, so long as she's happy, I'm happy too.

Back on topic, this is the first rain I've experienced in Gensokyo, but it feels just like any other rain… I don't know why I expected a different kind of feeling from the rain. I think it's gonna rain more often until winter. If you guys are asking how I know that, truthfully, I don't. There are no such things as 4 seasons in my home country, so I'm only going with the logic of "it's getting colder and windier because it's nearing winter so it's gonna rain more often because of it, right?", that sorta thinking.

It started pouring as I was on my way along the mountain path. There're two paths there, the first one that leads to the Giant Toad Pond, and the other one, the off-road path where grass grows and tree roots occasionally jut out, leading to the Youkai forest.

Even though it was raining, there was no water on me because my armor also works as a rain coat. I just have to make the raindrops change their trajectory when they near me. The power consumption is low with my Lv.5 Vector Change, but I still need to be careful about it because… You know, it's rain, it comes continuously down from above and I was in the middle of enemy territory.

And speaking of enemies, here's one right now.

 **[Lv.28 Lizardman]**

*Smack*

I uppercut him in his reptilian jaw with my fist.

He flew through the air, but did a backflip and landed perfectly on the ground.

He was a green reptilian with a humanoid form, wearing a brown Yukata. He narrowed his reptilian eyes while looking at me.

"Sssuch a weak attack, I wonder why thossse guysss lossst to you." He said with hissing voice.

'After so long, I finally did a Physical Attack test on Youkai, and the result... It did shitty damage. Almost no damage, even, according to his reply. Oh well.' I thought. "And I'm wondering why a reptile like you is battling me on a rainy day. I heard your species are not very active in cold weather, especially right now." I replied back at him.

"Yessss, we do sssstay dormant in the cold sssseasons, but," he moved his palm in front of him, preparing his claw as if he will strike me with it. "It'sssss a different matter when prey walks in front of usssss." He finished his sentence while also finishing what was apparently his battle stance.

"'Prey' is it? Didn't you hear the news?" I raised my right hand in the air, and my left hand in his direction to anticipate his actions. "There's a human that's been kicking other Youkai's butts recently."

"I ssssee, I can't wait to meet him someday."

I grinned. "Don't worry, you've already met him."

I started gathering Cold Molecule on my right palm, and this was apparently the cue for him to start attacking me too.

"Ssssaaaa!" He leapt at me with his claws ready to strike.

I jumped backward to dodge it.

He landed where I was standing and then followed up with a hand thrust at me.

I dodged to the side and countered him with an ability-powered left palm strike.

It sent him flying but he still landed perfectly on the ground, uninjured from my attack.

'Just need to buy one more minute until I gather enough Cold Molecules.' I thought while glancing at the small white ball that kept growing in size in my right palm.

"Kssssaaaa!" The Lizardman continued to attack but I kept dodging his strikes.

I'd been exploring the Great Youkai Forest for over two weeks. Even if I hadn't explored all of it yet, I was already decent at navigating the uneven ground and tree roots here. He was a forest native too, so he was also pretty good at following me around.

Jumping around, hiding behind trees, and pushing the lizard back with my attacks, I did everything but he just kept coming at me.

'This guy really wants my ass.' I thought while dodging his attacks.

After a full minute, I sensed it was time.

"Human, for a while even though it'ssss raining, the ssssurroundingsss are warm and your white ball keepsss growing, what'ssss your plan?" he said warily.

I grinned.

"Well, how about you find out for yourself?"

I threw the white ball at him.

He tried to get out of the way but it was useless.

"BURST!" I yelled.

At my command, the ball exploded.

*BBUUUFFFFFSSSSHHHH*

White vapour burst out from the ball. I strengthened my armor to redirect the burst. It was an explosion, so it affected everything in the area. My vision was filled with white, but I could still sense the Lizardman in the same location I saw him.

After a while, the vapour cleared and I could see my surroundings again.

"Wow." I said with amazement.

The place was transformed from a rainy forest to an icy forest. I couldn't really feel the cold because of my armor, but my breath was visible. The grass and trees were covered in icy white frost. There was a giant lump of ice on the ground where I sensed the Lizardman.

I got close to it and reexamined it.

It was a frozen Lizardman.

"Damn, son. Now that's what I call chilling out in the open." I said.

Heh-heh-heh-heh... I'm such a little shit. 10 out of 10 would make that joke again.

I still saw his status on top of his body, which meant he was still alive while being frozen. As expected from a Youkai.

"Now then, let's go collect more stuff." I said while walking deeper into the forest.

 **-Afternoon, the Great Youkai Forest-**

I was resting under a big tree in the forest, leaning my back against it.

I set the armor to the lowest setting, just enough to ward off the rainwater that occasionally fell on top of my head. I still had the energy to use my ability, but I didn't want to risk it in this forest. That's why I was resting, under this tree.

The frequency of Youkai encounters in the rain is significantly lower than normal, and you see different types too. Usually I can sense Youkai approaching when I'm gathering stuff, but now there were almost no reactions whatsoever, and the only Youkai I encounterd were spirit types, the ones that don't have a solid body and get completely wrecked by my laser.

I don't know where the usual ones go when it's raining, but I'm not complaining. If those guys don't want to appear on rainy days, then let them be, because it's just gonna make my job easier… And I might start to like rainy weather.

I looked at the cloudy sky.

"… Should I sing to pass the time?"

'But if I'm singing, then let's make it sound good too. System, buy a skill that can make my singing skills good.' I ordered the system in my mind.

 **[Buying 'Vocal Master' for 4,000 AP, please confirm skill purchase.]**

'Yes.'

 **[Implanting Skill.]**

Suddenly my throat felt ticklish, but it was only for a moment. It was back to normal a second later.

 **[Detecting Possible Skill Combination]**

 **[Dancing Master + Vocal Master]**

 **[Combining Skills]**

 **[Obtained "Stage Star"]**

 **[Lets the user master the ways of Dancing and Singing.]**

'… Neat, but let's sing first.' I thought without excitement, because it wasn't a skill worth being excited for.

"A-A-Test-Test." I tested my voice.

It was my voice, but…. Something felt different, like my voice was clearer and felt good on the ears. But who cares, that's a plus. LET'S SING!

"*Hmp-Hmp**Hmp-Hmp-Hmp-Hmp**Hmp-Hmp*" I hummed and thumped my foot to the beat.

I was planning to sing the most iconic song in the Touhou community, the infamous 'Bad Apple'.

"Nagareteku toki no naka de demo kedarusa ga hora guruguru mawatte.  
Watashi kara hanareru kokoro mo mienai wa sou shiranai"

It's the remix version of the original "Bad Apple", one of the character themes in PC98 touhou. The music video suddenly became very popular back then, though the only reason I can guess for why it did are the lyrics. Somehow it's very addicting song.

But let's be real, everything from those years is very addicting. For example, that "McRonald Ran-Ran-Ru" bullshit. I'm still questioning why that video was so addicting back then, the addiction lasted like a month until I was finally free from the curse.

"Konna jibun ni mirai wa aru no? Konna sekai ni watashi wa iru no?  
Ima setsunai no? Ima kanashii no? Jibun no koto mo wakaranai mama"

"Bad Apple" had both a good and a bad effect on the Touhou community. The good one was that there were more newcomers, as the "Bad Apple" video worked as an introduction to the series and its fanbase. As for the bad one, it was the newcomers themselves. Some of the newcomers never read any further about the series' universe and started shit up.

For example, there was this video about a high school orchestra that was playing a popular song from the internet, and guess which song it was - correct, "Bad Apple", the original one at that.

"Yume miteru? Nani mo mitenai? Kataru mo muda na jibun no kotoba  
Kanashimu nante tsukareru dake yo nani mo kanjizu sugoseba ii no"

I don't know if they intentionally played the original instead of the remix, but the point was, it was on the internet. Which meant people saw it, and guess what happened next: "This is not Bad Apple, Imma dislike the video"… And that comment got many Likes….

"Muda na jikan ni mirai wa aru no? Konna tokoro ni watashi wa iru no?  
Watashi no koto o iitai naraba kotoba ni suru no nara "roku de nashi""

… I was just speechless about the sheer stupidity that I could visually see in that one comment, but naturally, someone else had already commented "They are playing the original version." And that comment also had many Likes. So… yeah, bless that guy.

"Tomadou kotoba ataerarete mo jibun no kokoro tada uwa no sora  
Moshi watashi kara ugoku no naraba subete kaeru no nara kuro ni suru"

And bless this parallel thinking ability for letting me have an internal monologue while sensing for enemies and singing at the same time, it's very helpful.

"Ugoku no naraba ugoku no naraba subete kowasu wa subete kowasu wa  
Kanashimu naraba kanashimu naraba watashi no kokoro shiroku kawareru?"

As I was doing all that, I sensed an enemy approaching on my right, moving in the rain.

'Let's beat them while singing. I miss my Touhou music.' I thought while singing.

The bushes to my right started moving as I prepared myself.

*Zuun* purple-bluish fog billowed from that direction.

"Anata no koto mo watashi no koto mo subete no koto mo mada shiranai no  
Omoi mabuta wo aketa no naraba subete kowasu no nara kuro ni nare."

A woman's figure stepped out of the bushes. I looked at her status.

 **[Lv.53 Misfortune Goddess, Kagiyama Hina]**

She had aquamarine hair and eyes. Her hair was decorated with red bows and white frills. Part of her hair was tied under her chin with a bow as a sort of front ponytail. She wore a red dress which was darker around her middle and lighter on the bottom. The dress also had white frills on the bottom and an enormous white kerchief on top. The bottom of her dress was decorated with an aquamarine swirl resembling the "厄" (misfortune) kanji. As footwear she had black knee-length cross-laced boots.

It's the Misfortune Goddess, Kagiyama Hina.

Both of us were staring at each other's eyes ever since she walked out.

'… I guess this is the first time I've met a goddess in person.' I thought while staring at her.

"?!" She was startled while looking at me.

'… That's a really late reaction to being startled. Isn't she supposed to be like accustomed to finding humans in here?'

She looked away from me and started fidgeting.

'… And now she's started fidgeting for no reason, what the fuck's going on.'

"Just stay from me, but I want your "LOVE"…  
Who do you like? So, you may give me a kiss! That's the way, "LOVE EAST"."

'… Oh, so that's what's happening, I unconsciously switched from "Bad Apple" to her fan song theme, the Akatsuki Record one. The song is great… But I better stop now.'

"*cough* I'm sorry, it was just a song, Hina-sama doesn't need to take it seriously." I said while smiling to fix the situation.

"E-I-I see, it's just a song, yes, of course it's just a song, there's no way a human would say they love me." She said hurriedly as if she was assuring herself.

"No, no, no, Hina-sama's appearance is beautiful, I'm sure someday a human would say "I love Hina-sama."" I replied to her statement.

"T-thank you for your kind words, it's the f-first time someone said that to me."

"Yes, it's me who said it so it's definitely true."

"I-I see, aha-hahaha." She replied awkwardly.

"Y-yes, aha-ahahahaha." I replied awkwardly too because she started it first.

"…"

'… Good job, me…' I gave sarcastic mental thumbs up to myself.

"Um-" "Oh look at the time, I better get going, good bye." She cut me off and hurriedly started walking away from me.

'… Oh no…'

"Wait!"

"NOOOOOOOO!" she started screaming and flying away.

"Hina-sama please wait!" I chased her using Quadra Wing.

"HELP! I'M BEING CHASED BY A PERVERT!"

"What?! It's a misunderstanding!"

"NOOOO!" she started spinning in mid-air and from that spin, Danmaku started to form.

"Seriously?!" I said, surprised, while planning my evasion route to dodge those Danmaku.

She shot her Danmaku while also retreating from me.

'Why was her reaction so extreme from only that meeting?!'

I set aside that question for now and started dodging all the incoming Danmaku.

Her Danmaku is in a spiral pattern so I can easily dodge it if I follow the pattern in its blind spot.

'Damn, the Danmaku aren't the problem, it's the weather. So windy, and if I keep my armor up while flying at the same time in this weather, my energy is gonna get depleted fast. Gotta use the pills.' I grabbed two Booster Pills from the pouch and ate them.

'Gotta calm her down, if I let her go then there's a possibility that a strange rumor will fly around. No, a strange rumor will definitely be flying around because of that Tengu!'

And with that thought, I started chasing Hina down more desperately.

"Hina-sama! Wait!" I said while dodging.

"Stay away!" she materialized a card.

" ** _Bad Luck Sign "Biorhythm of the Misfortune God""_**

"Seriously?! A spell card?!"

Streams of red Danmaku came out of Hina's right hand, and she started turning around to her right, making the Danmaku stream surround her and end up volleying at me.

'Are you kidding me, this is not even Mountain of Faith yet and I'm already fighting Hina.' I complained while dodging the Danmaku.

As I was dodging, another Danmaku stream came out of Hina's left hand, she turned around to her left, the Danmaku stream surrounding her and then started volleying at me too.

Each stream had two groups of Danmaku lines that went in different directions after a certain distance, making me wary of both my front and my sides.

With two streams volleying at me, I had to dodge two Danmaku lines in front of me as well as another line on my right and left respectively each time their stream came.

'This Danmaku density, this is definitely a spell card from the Lunatic difficulty.'

With that thought, I had to concentrate to keep dodging all the Danmaku.

After a while, the Danmaku stream stopped. The misfortune goddess also looked calm but she still had a somewhat uncomfortable look on her face.

'Now's my chance!'

"Hina-sama, please, this is all just misunderstanding, that time really was just a song." I desperately begged her to believe my words.

"… Then how do you know my name?" She asked warily.

"T-that's, um, Hiedaa, yes, the Hiedaa clan, I have my connection to that clan and they warned me about a misfortune goddess named, um," I look above her head to see her full name, "Named Kagiyama Hina, that's it, please believe me." I gave my reasoning to her.

"… Hiedaa clan? You mean the clan that has the Child of Miaree?" she inquired.

"Yes, the Child of Miaree's name is Hieda no Akyuu right now, you can ask her if you don't believe me."

"... I see." She started thinking about it.

'Come on, please believe me so that I can clear my name... Although, that's a pretty good reason even though I just made it up on the spot. Good job, me.' I complimented myself.

"*cough* I concluded that it really is my misunderstanding, so," She made a light bow to me, "I'm really sorry."

"No, no, Hina-sama doesn't need to apologize, if some stranger suddenly said my name, I too would definitely be afraid of them."

"Yes, when you started singing that song to me I started to feel uncomfortable, furthermore you knew my name but I never met you before, so I started running after that." She explained with a tired voice.

"…Once again, I'm really sorry for the trouble." I made a deep bow, 90 degrees, torso straight, head down.

"Don't worry about it. Now that I'm talking to you, you don't seem that bad of a person." She made a small smile at me. "Wait, no, this is no time for an idle chat. I'm a misfortune goddess, so I'm carrying misfortune with me, if you come near me then the misfortune will… not... get you?" she tilted her head. "The misfortune is not sticking to you? What's happening?"

I looked at my body after she said that.

The purple mist, the misfortune that Hina was talking about, was not sticking to me, as if it was avoiding me… Or as if there was a wall keeping it off me.

'The Counter Armor, it's keeping the mist at bay around me. I made the armor go at full force because I already ate the pills during the chase.'

"This… it's my ability. I can make an armor that can repel anything, and it seems like it can also repel this mist…thing." I tried to explain what was happening to her.

"The mist that you see right now is called misfortune. Because I'm a misfortune goddess, it is my duty to collect it, and it stays with me whenever I go. But it's my first time seeing someone that is technically immune to the misfortune." She said, amazed, while looking at me.

"… Then, based on your reaction, you were worried that the misfortune will hurt me. But because right now I'm immune to it, can we… you know… continue to talk?" I smiled while hopingly asking her.

"Why yes, of course, I do enjoy talking with other people for a while. Then, let's start with an introduction. Good afternoon, my name is Kagiyama Hina, a misfortune goddess, it's a pleasure to meet you." She introduced herself.

"The name's Arah, a human that has a special ability. It's also a pleasure to meet a goddess." I introduced myself back.

With this, the goddess and the human had a pleasant conversation on their walk in the Rainy Youkai Forest.

'Finally. Crisis averted, I am saved.' I internally smiled, happily.

 **-Evening, Hakurei Shrine-**

" _Explain_." Reimu said coldly while pointing at the picture of me chasing Hina in the forest with her Gohei, her rod thingy.

'Son of a bitch, that fucking Tengu, that's why she said "Thank you for the scoop" a few seconds ago before she disappeared into oblivion.' I was in seiza while internally irritated.

""A human chasing down a misfortune goddess, possibility of sexual harassment." You are the only human that frequently comes to the Youkai Forest every day, and this picture is also solid proof that it is **you** , so would you care to explain to me **what** you are doing in this picture?" she said, while emphasizing some words in her sentence.

"I, uh, I was just singing you see, one thing led to another and things ended up in a misunderstanding and a chase." I explained it in panic.

"… _What things_?" she was still questioning with no emotion whatsoever.

'Should I lie? No, I have a bad feeling about lying right now. Things will become worse if I lie right now. Yes, let's just say the truth.'

"Um, I was singing about "give me your love and kiss"." I tried to smile while giving the explanation but ended up with awkward smile.

"… This pervert…" her grip on her Gohei started to strengthen.

"…R-Reimu, are you okay?" I tried to be helpful, note the 'tried' part.

"I WILL PURIFY YOUR DIRTY MIND!" she manifested her spell card.

" ** _Spirit Sign "Fantasy Seal""_**

A bunch of big rainbow colored balls started appearing around Reimu.

'…This is gonna be painful.'

*KABOOOOOM*

* * *

 **Author note:**

 **Heyo, Author here. I'm really sorry with the unexpected 1 more weeks break in my part, the thing that came up is work, I say that I need a break weeks ago because a work came up, and I need less than a week time to finish it, hence why I said I need a break for a week, less than a week to do my work and a few days to really take a break. But sadly my boss said "Oh you're done then here's another one for you.", I got another work after I finish the first one. Hence why there's no chapter for another week. Once again, I'm really sorry.**

 **Yes, I do want to make up for a week where there's no chapter for a week so I will make 2 extra chapter that I will "eventually" post for you guys, noted that I quote the eventually part because I don't know how I will do that, my work also a bit random to appear so expect fucked up post schedule from time to time.**

 **guest, I know, I also doing my best to finish my work as fast as I can too, so wait quietly like the other, I'm a reader too so I know how you feel dude, but please keep your manner in check.**

 **And apparently my editor gone missing on me, he was using his time to edit my chapter in the past so I'm thankful enough that he helped me enough in the past, I don't know if you read this but thank you Acerman for helping me.**

* * *

 **[Lv.45 Young Philanderer, Arah]**

 **Age: 15 Years old. Birthday: August.**

 **Ability Point: 37.000 point.**

 **Item Point: 238.550 point.**

* * *

 **Equipment:**

 **\- Black Jean Pants, Leather Sandal**

 **\- Black Yukata: Black Cloud.**

 **Add-on:** **\+ Air Conditioning, + Self-repair**

 **\- Infinite Space Waist Pouch**

 **Add-on:** **\+ Laundry**

 **\- Perfect Voice Synthesizer**

 **\- Gaia Tattoo**

* * *

 **Ability:**

 **\- Vector Change** **Lv Max**

 **\- Body Enchantment Lv.4 = 24.000 AP**

 **\- Magical Sense Lv Max**

 **\- Swordsmanship Lv Max**

 **\- Photographic Memory**

 **-** **Stage Star**

 **\- Parallel Thinking**

 **\- Piano Master**

 **\- Iron Stomach**

* * *

 **Item:**

 **\- Mimicry String**

 **\- Survival Knife**

 **\- Infinite Water Kettle**

 **\- Vitality Booster Pill x 3 ea**

 **\- Mentality Booster Pill x 3 ea**

 **\- Miscellaneous Item from Infinite Space Waist Pouch**

* * *

 **Spell Card:**

 **1\. Direction Sign "Molecule Collector"  
2\. Nature Sign "Storm in Summer"  
3\. Accelerator "One Way Road"  
4\. Theater sign "Duet Dancer"  
5\. Theater sign "Character Spot Light"**

 **I think that's all, see you guys next chapter, cyao.**


	15. Chapter 15 edited

**Chapter 15: Harvest Festival  
**

 **Editor: Crembo.**

 **-Afternoon, Human Village-**

 **-Me POV-**

"Don't worry, don't worry, you're gonna be okay, we're gonna be out soon, just hang on tight." I said.

"*Hic* I want to see mommy *Hic*." Whined the kid beside me.

"Calm down, it's okay, we're gonna be out soon, just hang on tight." I assured the kid.

"*Sniff* Okay….*Hic*." the kid sniffled.

And with that, I continued my climb up through the well while cradling a boy in my left arm.

It started when I was on my way to Reimu's place. I saw a bunch of housewives with their children near the well, they were washing their clothes with the well water. I planned to just ignore them and keep walking but once the housewives saw me, they started whispering.

When they started doing that, I had a bad feeling about which topics they would discuss while whispering. I still planned to ignore them and pass them by, but unfortunately I did hear their whispering. It went like this:

 _"Doesn't that teenager look like the person in that Tengu Newspaper?"_

 _"Looks like it, you think the contents of that newspaper are true?"_

 _"I don't know, usually that newspaper exaggerates things, right? Maybe he's not that bad."_

 _"But he was chasing a goddess, what kind of person would chase a goddess around on a mountain."_

 _'…If you're whispering, then whisper properly damnit, I can hear you people talking without even trying.'_ I complained.

Even though it annoyed me, I couldn't be mad at them. In the first place, it was that Tengu's fault, she just had to notice us and then take a picture while I was chasing Hina…

But, if I think further, the chase wouldn't have happened if I just hadn't started singing. Wouldn't that make me the original cause of this situation?

*sigh* I sighed, _'Even though I already explained what actually happened to Reimu and Akyuu, other people are just gonna take me as a mere pervert.'_

After thinking that, I became dispirited. My mood dampened as I walked through those "whispering" housewives on my path toward Reimu's place.

Then, at that exact moment, I heard a scream from behind me.

 _"BONTA!"_

I looked back and saw one of the housewives screaming at the well.

 _"BONTA!"_ she started to look around, _"SOMEONE HELP! MY CHILD! MY CHILD FELL INTO THE WELL! PLEASE, SOMEONE HELP HIM!_ " she screamed for help.

As soon as I heard that, I started running toward the well and jumped inside it.

And that's how I got into this situation.

I detected no foul play inside the well when I rescued the kid, so he legitimately just slipped into the well.

Right now I was climbing while cradling the kid with my left hand, using my abilities to keep me glued to the well's walls. As for why I didn't just fly out of there, it was because it was a well, so there wasn't any wind in there. Moreover, I had a child on my arm. I had to keep him steady while I climbed out.

As I was climbing out, I heard multiple voices from above.

"I can see him! He also got the kid!" said a guy's voice.

"I can see them too! They're slowly going up the well!" said another guy's voice.

'Men's voices?... A crowd. The mother that cried for help probably drew a significant crowd toward her.' I deduced.

"Bonta! Are you there?!" came a woman's voice from above.

"Mom?! Is that you?!" the kid replied.

"Bonta!"

"Mom!"

'… I better get out of here quickly before I go deaf from the reverberations this mother-child duo make.'

With that motivation in mind, I redoubled my climbing speed.

After I grabbed the top of the well, I was just starting to drag both of us out, but as soon as our heads popped out, celebration roars came out from the nearby crowd.

A woman, whom I presumed to be the kid's mother, grabbed the kid from my arm and started a tear jerking hug party.

Several old men also started pulling me out by my arm. It took me a second to figure out what they were doing before I unglued my hands and feet from the well.

Finally, after they pulled me out, all of the men started praising me.

"Good job, kid! You saved that child."

"I heard you immediately jumped in to save the child! You're pretty brave for an outsider!"

"You're also pretty strong kid, climbing while carrying the child; you must have strong muscles to do that!"

All of them praised me non-stop for a full minute. I know they mean what they say, but can I at least have a beautiful woman praise all my hard work, not all these old men damnit!

"Um." A woman's voice could be heard clearly amidst all the old men's voices.

All of the men, including me, looked toward the voice.

It was the mother and child duo.

The men made way for them to get to me.

"We are very grateful for your help."

"Thank you, Onii-san."

Both of them bowed deeply to me.

I was dumbfounded for a second but I smiled and replied to them.

"Yes, I accept your gratitude."

Both of them rose from their bow but the mother's face appeared to be troubled.

"Um, about the compensation-" "No, there's no need for any compensation." I immediately stopped her from continuing her sentence. From the looks of her clothes, she was from the commoner folks; I'll definitely feel super bad if she gave me her money or something even though she's already poor.

"I never expected any compensation when I helped; I only helped because the child was in trouble, so you don't need to repay me anything." I explained.

"R-really, you don't need anything?" she asked nervously.

"Yeah, a man never goes back on his word." I said proudly.

"…Then, once again, I express my gratitude." She bowed deeply to me again.

"S…so cool, onii-san is so cool!" the kid's eyes gleamed brightly.

"GWAHAHAHAHA, ATTA BOY!"

"YOU ALREADY BECAME A SPLENDID MAN AFTER YOU SAID THOSE WORD!"

All the old men started laughing loudly around us.

'… So loud!' I was annoyed with the loudness but kept smiling for my image.

"Then come to the bar kid, I will treat you to sake!"

"Oi, the Harvest Festival is a few days from now, we gotta finish the preparation first, DUMBASS!"

'Harvest festival?'

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Then, kid, what's your name?"

"It's Arah, sir."

"Then Arah-boy, come to the Harvest Festival, we will treat you to delicious sake. Now that everything's settled, GET BACK TO WORK PEOPLE!" he shouted at the crowd.

The crowd started to disperse, including me. I said goodbye to the mother and child duo before going to my new destination.

Hieda Mansion.

 **-Hieda Mansion-**

"Ah, yes, the village will hold the Harvest Festival in a few days; I did plan to tell Arah-sa-" "Arah." I cut her off mid-sentence. "… tell Arah-san about it tomorrow." She still continued the sentence with an indifference voice.

"… Aw, she still won't say it." I said with disappointed face.

We were sitting facing each other in the mansion's main room, Akyuu sitting in seiza, while I was in my crossed-leg style, as usual. And also, this thing appeared while I was on my way here.

 **[Achievement Alert]**

 **[Common Folk's Hero]**

 **[Be the Hero that the common folk needed]**

 **[Reward: 20,000 AP & IP]**

They say "Turn down the reward from the poor and you shall see the real reward", now I really believe it.

"… It's embarrassing so I won't say it."

"But you said it normally with Kosuzu, though."

"That's because she's my friend, so I can call her whatever I want."

"… Then what am I to you?"

"T-that's… um…" she seemed surprised with my sudden question.

"…" I stayed silent, waiting for her answer.

"Legs... Yes, Arah-san, you're none other than my legs." She said, awkwardly smiling while pointing at me.

I stared, wide eyed at Akyuu, a bit dumbfounded with her answer. Bamboozled? Yes. Entertained? Absolutely.

"Heh-Haha-Hahahaha-Hahahaha." I started laughing.

"W-what's so funny about that?!" she started tearing up, probably embarrassed that I laughed at her answer.

"Hehaha, legs, I'm Akyuu's legs, hahaha... Yes, I'm indeed her legs," I was still laughing at her.

"…Mu…" she pouted.

"Aw, our Akyuu-chan is pouting."

*pat* *pat* I pat her.

"STOP PATTING ME!" she was mad.

"*pat* *pat* "Hahahahahaha." I continued patting.

'I can't believe I got nervous there. Guess it's pretty justified that you would feel down if you're rejected by the person you're helping.'

 **-At The Foot of Youkai Mountain-**

"So, your clan supposedly invites a harvest goddess every year?" I asked.

"Yes, the name of the harvest goddess in Gensokyo is Aki Minoriko, and we usually invite her as a special guest every year." replied Akyuu.

Akyuu and I were walking together at the edge of the forest, searching for the harvest goddess. At first we held hands but she rejected it by saying she's already an adult so she doesn't need to hold hands… So cute. The servants also asked if she needed a guard. Akyuu said no need for a guard, because I'm with her.

"Then how do we find her?"

"We will find her by following the leaves."

"Leaves?"

"Yes, Aki Minoriko has a sister, her name is Aki Shizuha. She's a goddess of Autumn leaves, so she's responsible for the turning of the leaves in Autumn."

"So, that means we're just gonna walk around the area until we find a tree whose leaves haven't changed, and then we search for the goddess sisters?" I deduced.

"Yes." She nodded.

"I see."

After a few minutes of walking, we finally saw a border between green leaved trees and yellow/red leaved ones. We went inside the forest where the border was, until finally we met the goddesses.

One of them was climbing up the tree.

 **[Lv.23 Goddess of Turning Leaves, Aki Shizuha]**

And the other one watched the climbing goddess with a smiling expression.

 **[Lv. 31 Goddess of Abundant Harvest, Aki Minoriko]**

Shizuha noticed us approaching.

"Minoriko, look, a human." She pointed at us.

Minoriko turned toward us.

"Ara, a Human." She started waving at us. "Good Afternoon, do you guys have business with us?" she asked with a smile.

"Good afternoon, Minoriko-sama." Akyuu lightly bowed toward her, I followed her attitude too. "We're appointed to be the representatives of the Human Village to invite you to be our special guest for our yearly Harvest Festival. Would you kindly agree to participate again this year?"

"Oh, so it is that time already. Yes, of course, I will gladly participate in the Harvest festival."

"Great, then please come to the Hakurei Shrine on the evening of the day after tomorrow. We will start the festival from there. That's all, we will take our leave now."

"I see, then take care on the way back." Minoriko waved us goodbye.

"Thank you, Minoriko-sama." Akyuu bowed first and I followed suit before we walked away.

After a few minutes' walk back, we left the forest.

"That was easy." I commented on the encounter.

"Yes, it's a yearly event and she's always invited there, so it would be weird if she refused the invitation now."

"… I see, then let's go back now. I'll lead you." I grabbed Akyuu's hand.

"?!" she was startled.

She tried to pull her hand away but it's useless.

I just smiled at her antics. "I can piggy back you if you're tired, you know."

"… Nnnoooo, don't waaaannnaaaa." She was still trying to break free.

"Holding hands or piggy back. Those are your choices, you know." I said with a playful tone.

She stopped struggling, "…Just let me walk." She finally accepted her fate.

With that, we went back to the village while holding hands.

 **-2 days later-**

 **-Evening, Hakurei Shrine-**

I arrived at the stairs of the Hakurei Shrine. There're many people here. Apparently the festival starts here by carrying a palanquin that has the Goddess on it, and then they travel toward the Human village's farmer area, and then they pray toward her. After that, the real festival starts. Free sake, lots of food to eat, and many booths. Alice also informed me that she'll perform her doll show there.

As I waited for the festival to start I noticed someone I knew.

"Hu~huhu~" with a happy voice she was humming a cute sound.

"Aren't you a happy miko, Reimu." I said. "Why so happy today?"

The cute humming voice that I heard was actually coming from our main heroine, Hakurei Reimu.

"Oh, Arah, look at this, look at this." She showed me a big box that was hanging from her neck. The box looked like what Reimu has in front of her shrine.

"A donation box?"

"Yeah, and," She shook it up and down, *clink* *clink*, the box was making clinking sounds, "it's been filled with money." She said happily.

"I see, glad that you're happy then."

She suddenly thrust the box in front of me.

"Donate!" she smiled at me.

"… Is that an order?" I blinked.

"Now that you say it, yes, it's an order!" her smile now looked threatening to me.

"*sigh* Seriously, this miko." I sighed in defeat.

I grabbed two coins from my pouch and put them in the box.

"Thank you!" she said her thanks and left.

I watched her leave, but after a few steps she suddenly stopped and came back.

"Oh yeah, I heard from people that donated to me that you saved a kid from a well a few days ago." She started swinging her Gohei back and forth in front of me, "May the gods bless you." She smiled before immediately leaving to resume her fundraising spree.

"… And there she goes. Damnit Reimu, your smile is definitely a world-class nuke, people might die of heart attack from that alone." I said while blushing at what just happened.

I resumed checking out the surroundings.

Then I noticed the palanquin. It had 3 handles on each of its 4 sides, that meant it would be carried by 12 men. There was also a magnificent chair that looked straight out of a historical drama on top of the palanquin, probably the seat for the Harvest Goddess.

'Uwah, I totally never wanna sit on that chair in my entire life.'

The Festival started after the Harvest Goddess arrived. She sat on the chair without hesitation. After that, a bunch of topless muscular old man came out, each of them grabbing onto the palanquin's handles.

"LET'S GO!" one of them yelled.

""""""""""""OUH!"""""""""" All of them yelled at the same time.

"HARVEST!"

""""""""""""HARVEST!""""""""""

"HARVEST!"

""""""""""""HARVEST!""""""""""

With that rhythm, they advanced toward the village.

'…Too much, just, too hot-blooded for me. I'm the type that prefers quiet and stuff so… Yeah…' I thought as I witnessed the manliness of many old men in their topless glory.

 **-Human Village, Farmer Area-**

The other onlookers and I trailed behind the palanquin until they reached their destination, the Farmer Area.

As soon as they arrived, Reimu showed up and led the others in a prayer to the Harvest Goddess for an abundant harvest.

I definitely sensed the goddess' power grow as the praying continued.

'So that's how Faith power works.'

After the prayer was finished, the Harvest Goddess went toward the farmers' fields.

She released some kind of energy toward the field, making it grow healthier. The energy was invisible to the naked eye but I could sense it.

After she reported back that she finished giving the fields her blessing, the festival started.

Sake was freely distributed to everyone, including me.

I tasted it, but almost coughed it back up because of how it made my throat burn.

"… Where's the fruits, I want to wash off the sake's taste by eating fruit." I said with an annoyed tone.

With my Gaia Tattoo, I'm immune to drunkenness and other sicknesses, but like I said, food that tastes bad will still taste bad.

I walked to the festival boothes. As I observed the festival, I concluded that there were more food boothes than entertainment boothes.

"*crunch* Lets check out where Alice is." I said while eating a Candy Apple and holding two more with my other hand.

I found Alice's booth, but I couldn't greet her right now.

"-And then Knight-san beat the evil Youkai, freeing the princess from its control." Said the girl's voice behind the Doll Theater.

"""""""Yeah!""""""" all of the children shouted excitedly at what happened in the story.

Alice's booth is a Doll Theater, she moves the dolls according to a story. The main viewers of the theater were the children, along with their parents, who were watching them as well as the show.

'I guess I might as well enjoy the story while waiting.'

After a few minutes, the story finally ended; the children also cheered happily, indicating they were satisfied with how it ended. Alice came out from behind the theater, holding a bowl for the viewers to pay for what they saw while telling them that the next performance would start 30 minutes from now.

When Alice was in front of me she finally noticed that I was also one of her viewers.

"Can I pay for the performance with this sweet food, madam?" I offered her one of my Candy Apples.

Seems like she caught up quickly as she replied with the words "Of course, dear sir, I wouldn't mind."

She picked up the Candy Apple from my hand, and then took a small bite of it.

"It's sweet."

"Hahaha, I already did say it's a sweet food."

I started asking about her Doll Theater. Apparently children really like it, as well as some of the adults. The stories are usually mixed with Western and Eastern elements, but there're also fully Western and fully Eastern ones too. She said this also serves as training as a magic puppeteer.

We chatted for a while until she said she needed to prepare for her next performance so she couldn't talk with me more. I made my goodbye and started searching for someone else.

After walking some more, I found her. I found Akyuu.

I smiled and walked confidently toward her.

And with my last Candy Apple, I was ready to tease her.

* * *

 **Reaction Theater:**

 **Editor: How dare you, Sake taste good.**

* * *

 **Author note:**

 **Heyo, Author here. Only 1 chapter for this week, just like last week because my boss gave me works so I'm delaying it to finishing this chapter so I'm sorry for this week as well.**

 **My editor PM me after I release previous chapter, he's still in here but he's busy for now, so no edited version until he's free.**

 **As for the Aki sister description, I decided to stop describing every character dresses, I think it's a waste of space now.**

 **As for Arah x Reimu, I don't know, it's just happened; I just add it at as I'm writing the chapter.**

 **And last but not least, I know this is kinda late but TOUHOU 16 IS OUT GUYS, I don't like the 5, 6, and EX boss design. But their theme tho, it's hot just like every Touhou theme, especially the boss theme of in stage 5, it sounded so melancholy, I like it.**

* * *

 **[Lv.45 Young Philanderer, Arah]**

 **Age: 15 Years old. Birthday: August.**

 **Ability Point: 56.500 point.**

 **Item Point: 253.050 point.**

* * *

 **Equipment:**

 **\- Black Jean Pants, Leather Sandal**

 **\- Black Yukata: Black Cloud.**

 **Add-on:** **\+ Air Conditioning, + Self-repair**

 **\- Infinite Space Waist Pouch**

 **Add-on:** **\+ Laundry**

 **\- Perfect Voice Synthesizer**

 **\- Gaia Tattoo**

* * *

 **Ability:**

 **\- Vector Change** **Lv Max**

 **\- Body Enchantment Lv.4 = 24.000 AP**

 **\- Magical Sense Lv Max**

 **\- Swordsmanship Lv Max**

 **\- Photographic Memory**

 **-** **Stage Star**

 **\- Parallel Thinking**

 **\- Piano Master**

 **\- Iron Stomach**

* * *

 **Item:**

 **\- Mimicry String**

 **\- Survival Knife**

 **\- Infinite Water Kettle**

 **\- Vitality Booster Pill x 3 ea**

 **\- Mentality Booster Pill x 3 ea**

 **\- Miscellaneous Item from Infinite Space Waist Pouch**

* * *

 **Spell Card:**

 **1\. Direction Sign "Molecule Collector"  
2\. Nature Sign "Storm in Summer"  
3\. Accelerator "One Way Road"  
4\. Theater sign "Duet Dancer"  
5\. Theater sign "Character Spot Light"**

 **I think that's all, see you guys next chapter, cyao.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: The Perfect Maid Daily Live**

 **-Morning, SDM-**

 **-Sakuya's POV-**

I opened my eyes.

I get up from my bed and start surveying my room.

A wooden chair and table, a wardrobe, a hanger with a maid uniform on it, a wall mirror, and my silver knife collection.

Everything is in their place.

I materialize my pocket watch in my hand.

It's 8.00 AM, one hour after I went sleeping

'Good.' I satisfied with the time.

With my line of work, I only need that much time to rest to be in perfect condition.

I stopped the time and start changing my clothes.

A few moments later I stand in front of the mirror, checking if there's no abnormality with my appearance while wearing my maid uniform.

'Perfect, now let's start cleaning the mansion.' I satisfied with what I saw.

And with that I start my duty as the head maid of the Scarlet Devil Mansion.

In the kitchen, I made breakfast for people inside the mansion, except mistress because she's asleep at this hour.

I place the food on the food trolley and start delivering it toward every resident of the mansion, except the fairies of course; they have their own snack time.

First stop, the mansion gate.

I arrive at the entrance door. Since the food trolley can't go with the park stairs, I carry the food tray myself to the mansion gate instead.

Right now time is stopped because it will keep the food warm until I delivered them to everyone.

And here I'm, beside our frozen gatekeeper.

"…Did she sleeping while standing?"

Our gatekeeper, Hong Meiling, have her eyes half closed when the time stopped so that's why she look sleepy right now.

"*sigh* only one way to find out about it then." I said with 'it can't be helped' expression.

I resume the time.

"Meiling." I called out to her.

"I'M DOING MY WORK! I ABSOLUTELY NOT SLEEPING ON A JOB SAKUYA-SAN!" yelled Meiling while straightening her pose.

"…"

"…"

Both of us staring at each other. I gave my sketchy stare at Meiling, while she's having cold sweat as she's standing straight.

"…Here's your breakfast and after that take care of garden like always."

"O course! Leave it to me, Sakuya-san!" she said with confident voice.

'…Well, at least she's doing her work.'

I gave her the food and then go back to the mansion.

Next stop, the Underground Library.

I open the door to the library and push the trolley in.

The Library was made from Mistress Magician friend magic book collection, Miss Patchouli is her name , while the big space for the room provided by my space control ability. My ability also responsible for massive space expansion inside the mansion that should not be logically possible to happen.

Amid hundreds of the bookshelf I keep walking in the walk path of the library until I found a clearing.

Miss Patchouli usually can be found inside this clearing of the library, but right now there's an unique situation going on in this clearing.

"Oh my…" I said surprised.

Miss Patchouli looking at her assistant, the Succubus, Koakuma with surprised expression. Mean while, Koakuma carrying a giant stack of books that will fall toward Miss Patchouli while having panicked expression, I concluded that Miss Patchouli will be buried with hundreds of books that's in her surrounding if this situation is not defused.

"Guess Miss Patchouli lucky with the timing of my time world." I said relievely.

And again, right now time is stopped, that's why I can witness this unique situation.

"Right then, let's fix this situation."

First, I move Koakuma and Patchouli to save location, after that I collect the to-be-fall books and then placed all of them neatly on the ground.

"With that, the crisis has been averted." I said with satisfied tone.

I resume the flow of time.

"Patchouli-sama, look out!...eh?"

"Wha-?!...Mu?"

Both of them look confused while sitting on the ground.

"Here is your breakfast, Miss Patchouli." I said after I placed the food on top of the now empty table.

They turn to look at me, as soon as they did that, they understand what just happen.

"I see, so Sakuya-san saved us!" Said Koakuma happily.

"…I appreciate your help, Sakuya." Patchouli said her thanks to me..

"I accept your gratitude, Miss Patchouli, I knew if that happen, it will trigger the asthma." I said as I lightly bow at her.

"Yes, and if that happen, it will become troublesome…" Patchouli looks down when she imagine the different result.

"If that's all, I will continue to distribute all of the breakfast."I said my good bye and stop the time as I leave.

Last stop, the Young Mistress Room.

Young Mistress Room is in the underground floor, just some time ago she always lock up in here but after certain encounter, Mistress allowed her to go out but only around the mansion, but still she look more happy than before.

I arrive at Young Mistress Room.

I place the food trolley just outside the room and then I open the door.

Young Mistress Room is what I will call a kid room.

Inside it, there is a makeup table with a broken mirror in it, a round table with a chair, a lot of stitches stuffed doll, broken toy, cracked wall, and a bed with a color of pink.

…Well, it may not look like normal kid room but still there's a trace of it in there, but more importantly, it's Young Mistress Room, if she didn't like it, she can order me to change everything in the room.

I go inside the room and walk toward the bed.

On the bed, there lays a blonde girl with colorful crystal wings, sleeping in her night wears.

It's my Mistress Sister, Flandre Scarlet.

Currently she's sleeping and I'm about to wake her up, yes, I did say 'waking her up' even though right now it's morning and vampire supposed to be already sleeping at this hour. Apparently because she's locked up all this time, her sleeping hour turn weird.

I resume the flow of time and start waking Young Mistress up.

"Young Mistress." I lightly shake her body.

"Mmm…" she starts moaning.

"Young Mistress, please wake up." I shake her again.

"…Hmm…Sa..kuya?" she's waking up.

"It's already morning, Young Mistress."

"…I…see…Hmmmmaaahhhh…" she's getting up from the bed and then start stretch her body.

She got out from the bed and I start changing her clothes, after that combing her hair with the brush hair in the room, and tying her hair into one-side ponytail style.

Since a vampire can't be seen from the mirror, it's my responsibility to make Mistress and Young Mistress looks perfect, as for the mirror that placed inside the room, it's just there for the aesthetic.

"There, it's perfect." I said as I finish dressed up Young Mistress.

Young Mistress starts checking at her attire while brushing her hair with her hand, she starts smiling, indicating that she satisfied with her condition.

"Thank you, Sakuya." She thanks me.

"Don't worry about it, Young Mistress." I lightly bowed at her; I stop the time to grab Young Mistress Breakfast on the outside of the room and then come to the room table to place it there. "Here's your breakfast, Young Mistress." I said as I resume the time again.

"Food!" she's rushing to the table for eating the breakfast.

I just standing beside her as I watch Young Mistress eating her food, occasionally Young Mistress would smear her mouth while eating and I would clean it immediately.

Young Mistress has finished eating, and I will start collecting everyone food tray and prepare a tea for Miss Patchouli.

After all of that taken care of, I will start cleaning the mansion.

 **-Afternoon, SDM Hallway-**

.In the hallway, I command the fairy maids to clean.

"You! That part is still dirty, clean it more!"

"Yes, chief!"

"And you! Stop talking and move your hand more!"

"S-sorry, chief!"

Even though the fairy maids officially working here, they can't do anything unless I command them. They also mustn't clean any delicate object since they are clumsy in nature, so I personally clean it instead.

As I commanding the fairy maids, I hear distinct sound in the corner of my hearing range.

*kii~ing*

'…that's the gate sound, is there a guest right now?' I wonder.

"Alright attention. *clap**clap*" I clap my hand to grab every fairy maids attention.

Easy enough, all of them turn their attention to me.

"I will leave for a moment, keep cleaning because I will come back to see how the cleaning progresses."

"""""YES, CHIEF!"""""

"Good"

I stopped time and go to the entrance door.

 **-Entrance Door-**

"…Oh, it's just you." I speak with the guest.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm sorry that it's just me." He replies back.

He's a regular visitor of our mansion, his name is Arah. He's a human, based on his look and height, I concluded that his age is lower than 17, but this is Gensokyo after all, I won't underestimated someone based on those, as for his personality, he's…a bit of a philanderer side, but for everything else, he's acceptable.

"…I have a feeling that Sakuya-san thinking something rude about me."

"Oh my, you must be tired, why don't you just go back and come visit us next time, like for example, comeback after you died." I told him with a smile on my face.

"Even though you mad at me, isn't what you said is just too extreme?!"

"No, not at all, that's what I'm feeling about you right now." I still said it with a smile.

"…Can I just, go inside now?" he said with exhausted expression.

"Right now you are a guest in our mansion, so it can't be helped, please come in." I invited him.

"Thank you and pardon my intrusion." He said as he comes inside.

"Yes, I pardon your intrusion." I replied.

"…I think you're not supposed to reply that sentence."

"It's the usual right?" still with a smile.

"…*sigh*…Yes, it's the usual." He looks defeated.

"Then please follow me."

I start walking toward the hallway while he followed me.

Arah, this boy is an expert piano player, because our mansion is the only one with Piano in it, he start frequently coming here. The frequency of his visit is once a week and he played from afternoon until evening.

As for why I'm quite rude with him just now, it's because of past event, where he said 'he will forget about you in your next meeting with you' to another girl, which is lovely and peaceful guest. He did explain why he said it, but I still won't forgive him for saying that to a girl, it's unsightly, and also he has tendency to seduce girls with his word, or maybe harassing them, just like in the Tengu newspaper, but the source itself is questionable, so I can't make a reckless judgment on him.

And with that information in mind, I guide him toward the piano location.

 **-Evening, SDM Hallway-**

"All right, that's the last vase that needed to be cleaned in the hallway." I said as I put the down the flower vase.

After the fairy maids clean the majority of the mansion, I start to clean it further by doing the part that they can't do, cleaning the delicate object.

"Yup, that's the last of them. Now let's start preparing everyone dinner." I said smiling as I start walking toward the kitchen.

Some of you might be asking why I didn't just stop the time as I start cleaning, it's because cleaning everything while the time stopped will drain my energy, and also it help me to pass the time until it's time for everybody to eat.

But my plan interrupted as I'm going toward my destination.

*ting**ti-ti-ting**ti-ta-ti-ting*

While I heard that sound, I'm starting to be confused.

'…that's the sound of piano, that boy should be already be gone at this hour.' I said as I change my destination toward the main ballroom, the room where the piano located.

I keep walking while wandering who would play the piano at this hour, until I see something just outside the main ballroom.

It have rainbow colored crystal wing, wearing white mob hat with red ribbon lace, red and white dress.

It's Young Mistress.

She's peeking into the room.

I walk closer to her, as I keep walking into her; I see she's absorbed with watching something from the room that she didn't notice me approaching.

I wondered with what she sees so I peek into the room to.

It's the boy, Arah, and he's still playing the piano.

She smiles at my arrival.

'…I think I understand what's going on, and the music he played, I think this is what he played when he thinks of me…ah, now, I really understand what's going on.' I smiled back after I think reason.

 **-Me POV-**

You know, even though I already make the skills in the system to be maximum, it doesn't mean I actually master the way to use it. I actually have to think how to use them, like for example what I'm doing right now.

I play the piano with both of my hand, but in the past, I only played with 1 tune, making the music only have like 1 instrument that played it. I know it's confusing but bear with me for a second, and right now it's different, I actually use both of my hand properly this time, I played 2 tunes, making the music I played have like the main tune and it backed by same instrument but it played as background tune.

As I discovered and implement this in my Piano play, my ear refreshed by how different it sound even though it's the same music.

…But my happiness didn't last long.

The Rainbow Devil, FLANDRE SUDDENLY APPEAR AND PEEK AT ME FROM OUTSIDE THE ROOM.

I keep playing the piano even though I'm panicking inside, but thank goodness, she's only peeking and not coming into the room, so because she's not moving, I still keep playing, waiting for god know someone to help me out of this situation.

I know I fought her in the past but I was in a do-or-die situation at that time! ...Well, not do-or-die but more like do-or-Imma-nerfed-you-hard situation, anyway the point is, she's peeking at me right now.

'…Seriously what do I do now…hm?…there's another magic signature coming at this direction…this signature…Sakuya-san? '

Now that I know who's coming, I start playing Sakuya theme, Lunar Clock ~Lunar dial~, hoping her to come faster and help.

As few minute passes, Sakuya-san finally arrived.

I don't know why she starts peeking to like Flandre but I'm really hoping she would help me.

I turn toward her direction and smile at her.

Sakuya smile back.

She showed me thumbs up with her hand, and then flip it upside-down.

'OI! WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?! ARE YOU SAYING I SHOULD DROP DEAD RIGHT NOW?!' I stared at her with shocking expression.

Sakuya smile wider, as if she's satisfied with what she saw.

'Okay, that's it, no chickening out; let's face it like a man.'

I stop playing, this action make both of my spectator surprised.

I get up from my seat and start going to their location.

Both of them get out from their spot. Flandre looking at Sakuya, apparently she didn't notice her arrival before hand and having conversation while walking toward me.

As soon as I believe we're close enough to hear each other, I start talking toward them.

"All right then, Flandre, I believe this is our second meeting." I said to the blonde vampire.

Flandre nod energetically, while Sakuya just watching at our interaction.

"So, what do you need from me, because, you know, you're keep peeking at me from the distance."

"That's because I'm waiting for Arah-san to finish playing, nee-sama said it's rude to interrupt someone when they are doing something." She explained.

I'm surprised with what she said; I look at Sakuya, she nod to confirm with what Flandre said.

"I see, Flandre really is a good girl."

"Yes, I am a good girl!" she exclaim happily.

Sakuya also look happy while seeing Flandre happy.

"Now then, what do Flandre want from me?"

"Please teach me how to play the piano!" she request.

"Teach?" I ask her for more detail.

"Yes, I always wondering who's playing the beautiful melody with the piano, so I decided today I investigated it, now that I'm seeing with my own eyes, I want to play the piano." She further explained her request.

"I see." I nod understandingly at her.

'…That's new, I never been asked to teach someone with something in my entire live.' As I think those though, I look at Sakuya. '…Uwaaaah, look at those eyes, I can totally imagine her saying 'If you teach her something weird, I will make you as Young Mistress meal instead.' Or something like that…meh, YOLO.'

"…All right then, why don't we go to the Piano for now."

"Yes!"

I lead both of them to the Piano.

"Please sit down the chair; I want to see how Flandre play."

"…But I never played the Piano before." Flandre said with uncertainty in her voice.

"Don't worry; I just want to see how you are doing with the piano, just sit down for now and play randomly." I convince her.

"…Okay." She sit down the Piano chair, "…It's warm." She said while sitting on the chair.

"!" I notice great killing intent from beside me..

I look at the sources, it's from Sakuya.

"I didn't do anything; the chair will warm up if someone sits on it for a long time, its normal, no need to be exaggerated." I said to her while signaling her to calm down with my hand.

Flandre start to look between me and Sakuya, wondering with what's happening.

After few more second, she is starting to calm down.

"Sakuya, is something wrong?" Flandre ask while tilting her head.

"No, It's nothing Young Mistress, something just got into my eyes." Sakuya said her excuse to Flandre.

'…One of this day, comes to murder me just because of simple misunderstanding.' I think.

"Now that's already out of the way, can you try to play it, Flandre?"

"Okay, I will try." Flandre put her serious face and start playing.

*ting**ting**tong**toooooooong*

'Yep, this is…' my thinking with what may happen when she played the piano is spot on.

*tong**tong**tiiiing**tiiiing*

"All right, stop." I told Flandre to stop playing.

"Fuh…What do you think about it, Arah-san?" Flandre inquire me with her result.

Sakuya also look curious with what I'll say, and that is if we excluded the hidden Danmaku Knife somewhere around her body, she look pretty normal, and you can't fool me, I can sense it being summon after Flandre ask her question.

"Well, for a novice, you obviously lack experience to use it, so obviously we need to fix that." I explain my observation.

"Then how do I fix it?" Flandre ask worriedly.

"Of course, by playing more piano." I start readying my arm. "Now, Flandre, what I'm about to do, please just let it happen, do not try to resist, okay?" I give an instruction to her.

Flandre look confused while Sakuya have an idea with what I'm about to do.

"You mean, you are about to do it with Young Mistress, just like that time?" Sakuya asked.

"Yep, just like that time." I answer.

"That time?" Flandre look more confused after our little conversation.

"Don't worry Young Mistress, it's gonna be okay, just like he said, just don't do anything, he will guide Young Mistress." Assure Sakuya to Flandre.

'Yeah, please don't resist it or my item will definitely break if she used her power.' I hoped in my mind.

"I don't know what will happen, but I will Sakuya if she said it's okay." Said Flandre with less worry than before.

"Good, let's start."

I activated my ability and start sitting down in mid air and start using my magical item, the Mimicry String.

Yep, you guessed it, what Sakuya mean 'that time' is the time when I guided Maribel to played the Piano, and right now, I'm gonna do it again, but it's with Flandre this time.

I connect two of my arms with Flandre arms.

I test the mimicry by playing some note by moving Flandre arms to push it.

"Wah! Sakuya, both of my arms suddenly moves!" Surprised Flandre by moving her arms away from the Piano.

My arm suddenly move, the direction of movement matched with Flandre movement.

'Flandre please, I'm only Lv 45, and you're already in the unidentified level.' I think while despairing inside my mind.

"Young Mistress, that's what we're talking about, Arah-san will guide your arms to play the piano, so please don't resist the guidance." Said Sakuya to calming down Flandre.

"Ah, I see, don't resist, don't resist." Calm down Flandre.

"…Thank you, Sakuya-san." I express my gratitude to Sakuya.

"No problem, everything is for Young Mistress." Sakuya said with serious tone.

"Now, then let's start playing, remember this melody Flandre, because this is what you can do when you're expert at this thing." I said as I start playing the piano.

The music that I will play using Flandre hand is Flandre's theme herself, 'U.N Owen was her?'.

'This is gonna be good.'

 ***ding***

 **[Achievement alert]**

 **[Impress the Rainbow Devil]**

 **[Reward: 20.000 AP & IP]**

I smiled.

And with that, the 2nd most popular Touhou music is played dramatically inside the mansion Main Ballroom.

 **-Evening, Mistress Room-**

 **-Sakuya POV-**

"I see, because of him, Flandre is starting to play the Piano, then is that boy still in here?" Mistress confirming.

"Yes, Mistress, as for the second question, no, he already gone back to the Human Village." I replied.

Right now, I'm in the Mistress Remilia room, dressing Mistress up from her slumber.

Mistress Remilia room is decorated with red, red make-up table, red table and chair, red wall, red bed sheet, red coffin on the bed, and scattered red rose petal around the coffin.

Everything is just like Mistress Remilia nickname, the Scarlet Devil.

I finished dressed up Mistress Remilia.

"I will personally the detail from Flandre in dining room, Sakuya, is the dinner ready?"

"Yes, Mistress, we only needed everyone to arrive in the dining room to start the dinner."

"Good, notify everyone about it, I will walk to the dining room, you just wait for my arrival."

"As you wish, Mistress."

I obey Mistress Remilia command and stop the time to notify everyone about the dinner.

As I walked in the frozen world, I remember a thing about that boy, the only good side of him, in my opinion.

The person said himself that he prioritized women safety

Going by the logic, it's a given that if he likes women that mean he will protect them no matter what and I think that is the only point I can't hate about him.

* * *

 **Author note:**

 **Heyo, it's the Author. Fuck English, I think that's one of the reason why this chapter is so long to be written, and another reason is that, it's another character POV, it's a struggle.**

 **As for this chapter, we can see how Sakuya is the essential core/ the hearth of SDM, without her, SDM probably won't even exist until now. Everyone are very reliant with Sakuya, they can't live without her, no joke, they really will they if Sakuya is not there to take care of them.**

 **I think one chapter per week, gonna be the norm right now, in the past days, it's just shit storm happening in the house, I seriously don't wanna talk about it.**

 **gladeo25: what do you mean by implementing it? Yes, I can make he carried his phone in the pouch but what about it? Gensokyo doesn't have signals until the radio tower appear in the later time line. More over I don't know how it work because in the wiki, only Yukari and Ran that's utilizing it by using smartphone to communicated with each other. And what do he use the phone for? He can just use the System dude.**

 **And last thing, I heard there's Hurricane in Texas right now, I hope if you guys are okay, and the people in other region around them too to be okay.**

* * *

 **[Lv.45 Young Philanderer, Arah]**

 **Age: 15 Years old. Birthday: August.**

 **Ability Point: 76.500 point.**

 **Item Point: 273.050 point.**

* * *

 **Equipment:**

 **\- Black Jean Pants, Leather Sandal**

 **\- Black Yukata: Black Cloud: [Add-on:** **\+ Air Conditioning** **,** **\+ Self-repair]**

 **\- Infinite Space Waist Pouch** **:** **[Add-on:** **\+ Laundry]**

 **\- Perfect Voice Synthesizer**

 **\- Gaia Tattoo**

* * *

 **Ability:**

 **\- Vector Change** **Lv Max**

 **\- Body Enchantment Lv.4**

 **\- Magical Sense Lv Max**

 **\- Swordsmanship Lv Max**

 **\- Photographic Memory**

 **-** **Stage Star**

 **\- Parallel Thinking**

 **\- Piano Master**

 **\- Iron Stomach**

* * *

 **Item:**

 **\- Mimicry String**

 **\- Survival Knife**

 **\- Infinite Water Kettle**

 **\- Vitality Booster Pill x 3 ea**

 **\- Mentality Booster Pill x 3 ea**

 **\- Miscellaneous Item from Infinite Space Waist Pouch**

* * *

 **Spell Card:**

 **1\. Direction Sign "Molecule Collector"  
2\. Nature Sign "Storm in Summer"  
3\. Accelerator "One Way Road"  
4\. Theater sign "Duet Dancer"  
5\. Theater sign "Character Spot Light"**

* * *

 **I think that's all, see you guys next chapter, cyao.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Embracing the Darkness(lol)**

 **-Morning, Hieda's Mansion-**

 **-Me POV-**

Greed can make you blind.

Wise peoples or just old people in general often said that greed can make you blind; you will forgot your real objective, it will kill you, so on and so forth. It past down from generation to generation so that their descendant not fall to their greed and keep become humble.

Well, I have a reason why I tell you people about this, but first, I need to explain what happen just now.

In the early morning, I'm sitting in my room floor, after I came back from SDM, I feel really exhausted with what happen that day so I immediately went to bed. But now that I'm awake, I will spent my points and upgrade all my stuff.

First, my skill.

 **[Body Enchantment Lv.4 - 5/Max = 48.000 AP]**

My muscle start getting firmer, I can sense my power swelled up in my body.

My eyes start getting sharper; I can see great detail from every object in my sight.

My hearing also getting sharper, I can hear faint conversation between other servants in other section of the mansion.

And unexpectedly my sense also getting sharper, in this room, I can sense that I'm the only person in here, there're several something that I sense in other direction, probably the servants that I hear just now, and there's another people that I sense from beyond the Mansion's wall, probably the guard.

'Oh boy, trying to sleep while sensing this 24 hours is gonna be a challenge.' I think worriedly.

I think that's it for the ability part, gonna need to save it if anything unexpected happen.

Also my levels go up from Lv.47 to Lv.49.

Now, it's the item turn.

'I'm wondering for a long time now, System, can the item can be upgrade?'

 **[Yes]**

'…Can I upgrade my Yukata?' I ask anxiously.

 **[Yes, please unequipped material]**

'OMG, I did it.' I think excitedly while taking off the Yukata and put it on the floor, leaving me top naked.

 **[Upgrade cost: 5.000 IP, please confirm?]**

'Yes, upgrade it.'

 **[Please choose clothes design]**

 **[Displaying design]**

 **[…]**

 **[…]**

I start to stare at hundreds of Yukata design that the system display.

'…Okay…let's choose a cool design but normal for a Yukata to have…you know what, fuck that, Winter is coming, I need something that looks warm.'

I choose a design with long and wide sleeve, a collar that looks like have padding in it, a slit on each side of the leg portion, and lastly black cloud motif.

'Done, with this I can move freely more than the usual.'

 **[Upgrade Complete]**

 **[Night Cloud,** **Add-on:** **+Defense Up[NEW], +Durability Up[NEW], + Air Conditioning** **,** **\+ Self-repair** **]**

The Yukata on the floor starting to be enveloped with light, it start to change it shape, after a few more second it stop shining, revealing a brand new Yukata, just like what I choose in the system.

'Let's enchant and upgrade few more stuff shall we.'

 **[Night Cloud,** **Add-on:** **+Defense Up[NEW], +Durability Up[NEW], +Vitality Up[NEW], +Vitality Regeneration[NEW], +Energy Up[NEW], +Energy Regeneration[NEW], + Air Conditioning** **,** **\+ Self-repair** **]**

Enchant cost: 12.000 IP, with this, I have more confident to battle someone.

' **Infinite Space Waist Pouch** ' turned into ' **Infinite Space Waist Pouch MK-2** ' after upgraded, the name sound stupid but the pouch capability certainly rise. Now, it have red round glass in front of the pouch.. In the past, the pouch can't store any item that's bigger than the pouch itself but now, it can shoot red laser from the round glass toward any big item that I want to store, it will be stored inside no matter what, just like when Pokeball shoot red laser toward its Pokemon.

I tested it by storing my futon inside it, it's working perfectly.

Upgraded cost: 100.000 IP, I can see why it priced that much, point well spends it is.

' **Perfect Voice Synthesizer'** turned into **'Doppelganger Belt'** after upgraded, because it named itself as a 'Belt' it became big when upgraded, but surprisingly the size can be adjusted, so I still keep it as a choker.

The original function is still there but now it can use holographic projection to make me look into somebody else, according to its instruction, I only need to inject the image to the device and then it will project that image as it surround my body to look like what I imagine. Because I have Photographic Memory, the imagining part is easy but I need to be caution with something, it's my smell, the device only change my look, so if I turn into someone and they remember the smell of that someone, they will notice something strange. As for the behavior change, I can just bullshitting my ways out, just like usual.

I pull hand mirror from my pouch and start testing the device.

I first tried turning into Meiling, I touch my choker, I closed my eyes and start recalling my memory of Meiling.

*kyuu-kyuu-kyuu* a digitized sounds start resounding inside the room.

I open my eyes. What I see in my hand mirror is a woman with scarlet hair with a green beret on her head, its Meiling.

I look down.

I see two bumps that covered by green Chinese clothes.

'It's boobs, I have boobs!' I surprised.

In my surprised, I unconsciously tried to grab those bumps, but unfort-*mindcough*-thankfully my hand went through and I can feel my hand touch my own muscular chest.

"Dammit!" I hit the floor.

After I hit the floor, I realize that I'm using my own voice, not Meiling's voice.

'Guess I haven't talking that long to Meiling ever since we first time met.' I'm wondering.

I put away the hand mirror but instead buy [Dress Mirror: 100 IP] from the system and put it in front of me.

I observe Meiling image in the mirror, in a few minute of observation, I feel something strange.

Next, I decided to change in to the Kid that I save from the well.

That's when I understand the strangeness that happen, it's the height.

Meiling is higher than me, that's why I almost not sensing anything wrong with it, but now that I turn into someone who's shorter than me, I notice it clearly.

When I look straight to the mirror, I didn't see anything but when I look down, I finally see the kid I turn into, but he's also looking down, just like me.

It make sense actually, the device only project someone I imagine, but not including their height or their smell.

'Guess that's one thing I need to look out for when I doppelganger into someone.' I think understandingly.

Upgraded cost: 100.000 IP, I also can see why it priced that much, it can become very deadly if it used right.

 _Now, finally, I think this is the root of what's happening right now._

 **[Upgrade Cost: 400.000 IP, you do not have enough point.]**

'…As expected, I really lucky that I got 'Gaia Tattoo' from Random Roll.'

I tried to upgrade Gaia Tattoo but unfortunately, it's just too expensive for me…for now.

'If it's that expensive, that also mean the effect must be big too…I want it.'

 _The greed came._

'System, how can I get more constant point beside from the Daily quest?'

 **[User can choose to be bestowed with a 'Challenge Quest' from the System.]**

'What is this 'Challenge Quest'?' I ask.

 **[User will be given a random challenge by the System, the duration of the challenge varied, and the reward of the challenge also varied.]**

'Good, give me the Challenge Quest.'

 **[Giving User Challenge Quest]**

After the System said that word, my vision turned completely dark.

I panic and start scanning my room for an enemy.

For a minute, I'm confused as I don't sense anything inside the room or any Youkai in this mansion but my vision still dark.

Until finally, the system rang.

 ***ding***

 **[Challenge Quest]**

 **[User will be permanently blinded and User must survive with that restriction until 1 month passes.]**

And that's why I said Greed can make you blind; BECAUSE I'M PERMANENTLY BLINDED FOR 1 MONTH BECAUSE OF IT! GOOD JOB ME!

Ugh, I'm really grateful that I saved up my point there.

 **[Energy Echolocation]: 5.000 AP**

 **[Let User send wave of energy that will reflecting back to User when it touch something, User will be able to mental map what the surrounding are from reflected energy]**

 **[Cane of Guidance, Add on: +Durability Up, +Auto Repair]: 10.000 IP**

 **[A Cane that will guide the User to their destination or pointing User destination by let it fall after saying the landmark name. P.S. the cane can only guide User to place that they already visit]**

Even though I already spend more point to buy those ability and item, the problem is still half way done, moreover there's another problem I need to deal with.

It's Akyuu, I already have my fake reason why I got blinded, but I'm more worried with her reaction after she noticed I'm blinded for a month.

'…Man up dude, I'm living with her, sooner or later she will noticed what's going on.' I convinced myself.

"*sigh* this is gonna be an interesting months." I sigh tiredly.

I store the Dress Mirror and then proceed to go out from my room…slowly.

 **-Mansion Main room-**

I finally arrive at the mansion main room, somehow.

Energy Echolocation consumption is little and with Energy Regeneration I can just spam it whenever I want, as for the range, its only 1 meter but I can compensate the rest with Magical Sense to sense any Youkai in the distance.

As for walking, I need to more believe with what I step is what I think it is, because if it's not, then I'm fucked.

Right now, I closed my eyes btw, blind people usually can be seen through their eyes, so we mustn't ruin the surprise won't we.

I sense Akyuu already in the room, and the servant waiting on the other side of the hall, as if they are waiting for something.

"Did something happen Arah-san? You're awfully late for breakfast, I almost send a servant to check on you."

"Breakfast? …Oh yeah, I completely forgot about breakfast."

"…Did something really happen? If you forgot about breakfast then did you searching for me?"

"Well, how about we eat first? I can tell you about it after that."

I then proceed to sit on the side of the room but to be more accurate, I'm sitting on Akyuu right side. She offer me this spot after I hug her for the first time in the past, it's a proof that she's trust me more and I'm happy with it.

Akyuu order her servants to start placing the food to us.

And once again, somehow I succeed in eating all the food, albeit it's slower and messier than the usual, I can sense the rice falling all over the place but I clean it up using my ability in the end. I think Akyuu starting to look at me suspiciously after that.

Akyuu start asking after the servants pick up our eating table.

"Now that we have finished eating, can you tell me what happen? Ever since you arrived in the room, you always closed your eyes and what about that cane beside you?" Akyuu ask impatiently.

"Calm down, calm down, I'll explain it right now." I tried to calm Akyuu.

Akyuu starting to quiet down but I sense she still restless about it.

"This morning I start to redesign and enchanting my Yukata for the upcoming winter," I tap my Yukata to show her that's it's different than the usual. "But there's a little accident when I enchanting some item."

"…Accident? What accident?" She said anxiously

"Well…" I opened my eyes.

I've seen what blind people eyes looks like in the internet, so I think me opening my eyes gonna make her understand that fact, but I'm worried that she never knew what blind people eyes looks like.

"!" she gasped. "Your eyes! Did you go blind?!" she asked me in horror.

She knew.

"As a matter of fact, yes, I did-""Why did you still relaxing?! Come on! We must go to the Shrine! Reimu-san must be knew something that can cure your blindness somehow!" Akyuu's panicking and start pulling my hand.

But I resist her and start pulling her hand instead.

"Wah!" Her body fall backward and of course, I catch her.

I hug her tightly so she doesn't escape.

"Arah-san! Release me! We have to go to the Reimu-san place!" Akyuu start struggling.

"Calm down, it's gonna be okay."

"How?! How is that gonna be okay?! You are blind right now!"

"It has duration."

"…Duration?" Akyuu stop struggling.

"I will have my vision back when the duration is over."

"…When will it over?"

"A month."

"…How did you know it will disappear in a month?"

"Because I said so."

"…" She fell into silent.

Since I don't want to make her struggling again, I opt to silent too, but for precaution.

*pat**pat* I pat her head.

"…Are you still gonna go to the mountain today?"

"No, but I will go to a place that will help me adjusting to this blindness."

"…Then I will go with you." She moved away from me.

"Are you sure?" I ask her.

"Yes, I'm sure you need me to lead you around." She said surely.

 **-Late Morning, Hakurei's Shrine-**

I arrive at the Shrine while piggybacking a girl on my back.

I turn my head and look at the girl face.

"You were saying?" I ask her.

"…Muuuu." Akyuu's pouting, I think.

Right now, it's just two of us in the shrine, I didn't sense Reimu anywhere nearby, she probably still in her house.

Back in the mansion, Akyuu offer herself to be my guide, to lead me to my destination but I refuse, saying that I can do it myself.

She's no pushover and keeps forcing herself to me.

A man being led around by a girl is really embarrassing, so I make a bet with her, I'm betting that I'm not gonna have any hard time to arrive at my destination, if I win, she will allow me to do my usual activity with no complain, and if she win, I will stay in the mansion until my vision is back.

She approved and start following me from behind.

Energy Echolocation works by sending an invisible pulse of energy to my surrounding, if the pulse hit something, it will reflected back to me, giving me an information about what shape the object it reflected, and finally it depends on me to guess what that object is based on its shaped.

There's also a problem with this ability:

1st, Line of sight, if there's a second object behind the original object, then I can't sense the second object, I notice this problem when a bunch of kids running behind a house, and then I can't sense them anymore after that. But I'm still hoping that my Magical sense to sense any paranormal stuff in my surrounding, Energy Echolocation only for aiding me walk normally.

2nd, Energy Consumption, I was wrong when I said I can spam it endlessly this morning, that time I lazily send 1 pulse as I walk, thinking it's enough and rescan after I, I was very wrong, the servants in the mansion would just avoid me and let me walk freely, but in the Human Village, there's peoples, a lot of peoples, so I raise the frequency into 3 pulse per second to avoid crashing with other peoples. The energy regeneration barely keeps up with the consumption.

But I prevail, I finally made it to my destination; it was the Hakurei's Shrine.

I let Akyuu down.

"How did you know the way to the shrine? Are you really blinded?" Akyuu ask me.

'There's no hint of worried in her voice and that's good.' I think.

I grab my cane that I strapped on my right side and showed it to her.

"A cane? Isn't that the cane you always holding when we walk?" She inquired.

"Yeah, I enchant it so that it will guide me toward my destination, which is the Hakurei Shrine."

"…So in the end, we still went to the shrine." She said tiredly.

"But you're still less panic now than this morning." I reply to her while walking toward the shrine. "Just wait there for a second; I'll go pray for a bit."

I arrive at the donation box and start praying.

I throw in my coin.

*ting* the coin fell.

*SLAM* a sound of a door powerfully opened far behind me.

"A DONATION?!" a girl shouted can be heard after that.

Since I'm praying, I use my ability to sense behind me.

Someone is at Reimu's house door, based on its magic signature and logic, it's probably Reimu, and Akyuu looking at her, probably in shock, I don't know, I can't see anybody expression right now.

I finished praying and walk back to Akyuu location while looking at Reimu direction.

"..Oh, it's just you." Reimu said disappointingly.

"…Why did everyone feel disappointed whenever they saw me recently?" I ask wonderingly.

"More importantly, Arah-san, what are you going to do in here?" Akyuu ask me.

"Well, firstly, Reimu, can we go in?" I ask Reimu.

I sense Reimu moved her head to look at me and Akyuu, "…*sigh* seems like something going on, all right come in." she invited us in.

 **-Guest Room, Reimu' House-**

"Because you're blinded, you want me to help you adjusting to it by practicing Danmaku battle with me; did I get all of it?" Reimu ask.

"Yes." I nod.

After we got in, we sat in the guest room, offered a tea by Reimu, and then we explained to her what going on.

"…Why you didn't just ask Marisa to cure your eyes, I can't do it but I'm sure she can because enchanting is a from mage craft, right?"

"Firstly, yes, enchanting is from mage craft, Secondly, owing a compensation from Marisa is a bad idea, and finally, I want this blindness be an experience for me so that I didn't do anymore mistake in the future." I explain.

"I see, all right, I will help you with it." Reimu nods.

"Is that really true Reimu-san?!" Akyuu ask for confirmation.

"Yeah, beside, I can't let one of our Shrine donator die." She said while getting up.

"Haha, as expected from Reimu, you really care when money is involved." I also said while getting up.

"…This people, why did you guys not take it more seriously." Akyuu sounds irritated.

"Why do you sound so mad? You also said it yourself right? This guy somehow can walk through the Village to here flawlessly." Reimu rudely pointing her finger at me.

"And I already planned how I will adjusting to this blindness. Just take it easy, Akyuu-chan." I assure Akyuu.

I don't mind with Reimu rudeness, because I think that is the sign of her already familiar with me, or maybe that's just because one of Reimu characteristic is "Don't give a fuck who you are, imma exterminated ya'all" kind of attitude, I don't know, after all, I'm not Reimu.

"…All right, just be careful okay, I know it's a practice, but I'm still worried." Akyuu said worriedly.

"Don't worry, I know Danmaku may look intense for normal people, but it's not lethal, at best you will just gonna get lightly burned from Danmaku, but that is all." Reimu explained.

'Yeah right, 'Lightly Burn' my ass, tell that to your rainbow balls of explosion, it hurt like hell if it's hit you. 'I said internally.

"…Did you say something?" Reimu turn toward me.

"I said an open area in front of the shrine might be good place to start." I immediately reply.

"…Yeah, I think you're right, but I need to place some barriers first for mitigate any property damage, I'm going out first." She said before going out of the room.

Reimu left, leaving just the two of us in the room.

'…Your instinct is waaaay too sharp, Girl!' I scream internally.

"…just promise me you are gonna be okay?" Akyuu said to me.

I look at Akyuu face.

"Of course, who do you think I am?" I ask while grinning.

 **-Afternoon, Guest Room, Reimu's House-**

"A total newbie." Reimu said.

"Well, I'm sorry that I can't dodge the rest of your spell card while I'm blind!" I said irritatingly to Reimu.

"Then what about the basic Danmaku you dodge?! If you can dodge them all then I'm sure you can dodge that spell card too!" Reimu demanded.

"It's the different in size! I can't dodge something of that size while all of them also able to track me at the same time!" I rebuke.

"Then lean how to dodge it! I already used it to you so many times! At least, completely dodge one of them!"

"I said it's a practice! Why do you use spell card in a practice battle!"

"It's because it's a practice that I use it! And repeatedly as well! Isn't that supposed to be your original goal?! To get used fighting while in blind?!"

"Guh! Dammit, I can't refute to that statement." I'm backing down.

"That's what I thought; you are still a total newbie." Reimu said contentedly.

"…" I pinch my forehead. 'My head hurt.'

"W-well, at least both of you are okay." Akyuu trying to completely doused the fire.

We are back into Reimu's house after that clusterfu-I mean, Danmaku training, everything is easy and dodge able, until Reimu decided to use her bomb at me, repeatedly, even after I failed to dodge the first one.

I drink my tea. 'Bitter like always.' I think.

After the training we came back into the house and Reimu make another tea for us.

"Haaah~, even though I complained, training is still a training, thank you Reimu." I lightly bowed my head.

"Um, you're welcome." She nodded back.

*Fuuuh* I heard Akyuu exhale sigh, probably glad that we make up.

After that Akyuu start her conversation with Reimu, they talk about the condition of the village, her new book from Suzunaan, Youkai that peacefully come to the village, etc, etc. I ran away to the porch in the middle of the conversation, again, just like last time.

The view from this porch was amazing; it covered all of Gensokyo, but now all I can see is darkness, it's all because I'm being too greedy.

'I guess this is one of the things that I'll miss for a while.' I sadly think.

"Hey Reimu! I come to play-ze!" someone suddenly trespassing into the room from the house entrance.

Based on the voice and speech pattern, it's Marisa.

I turn my head to look at the room.

"I see you have a guest Reimu-ze. Oh, if it isn't Akyuu," Marisa looking at Akyuu.

Akyuu waved her hand.

"Then that mean," Marisa moved her head, she stopped when she look at my direction. "There he is, Arah, how are you do-ing?" her voice lost its energy at the end and she titled her head.

I waved at her.

"Did something happen to your eyes?" Marisa asked.

"Well…" I scratch the back of my head.

"He's blind right now." Said Reimu.

"Eh?" Marisa made stupid sound, "EEEEEEHHHHH?!" Marisa made louder stupid sound.

 **-After a few explanation-**

"-and that's how he ended up like that." Akyuu finished her explanation.

Marisa still in her thinking poses.

"I figure you would laugh at him knowing he failed at his mage craft, but I guess I'm wrong about you." Reimu giving her opinion.

"No, I'm just thinking about his enchanting-ze." Said Marisa.

"His enchanting?" Akyuu ask.

I grip my cane.

'Dammit, did my lie have been seen through? I should have known if a real magician heard of my reasoning they will suspect it because I don't know anything about enchanting in this world.'

"Yeah, how enchanting work is that it's giving desired effect to targeted item, even if it's failed it will only damaged the item, I never read about it will gets rebounded and hurt its caster after that-ze." Marisa starting to looks at my direction.

Because she started it, Reimu and Akyuu also starting looks at my direction.

"Arah, what enchant did you trying to put inside your clothes-ze?" Marisa asked.

'Dammit, I should have thinks this through, now it's sink or swim.' I curse internally.

"…it's heat generation…" Intimidation tactic, GO!

I half opened my eyes; I move my eyeballs to Marisa direction.

"…I see…" Marisa still in her thinking poses.

I don't know why but the atmosphere turning tense.

A few second later, Marisa giving an unbelievable statement.

"…Well, you know what I think, I think you are lying-daze! I think you are actually giving seen-through enchantment to your eyes-ze!" Marisa pointed her finger at me.

The tense atmospheres suddenly disappear as it got replaced with questioning stare.

"…What?" I dumbly ask Marisa.

"Don't playing dumb-ze! Based on your personality and the result, that's the only explanation why your eyes turn blind-daze!" she said confidently.

'…What is this girl saying?!' I'm confused.

"Seen-through enchantment?" Reimu ask, confused as I'm.

"Yeah, it's an enchantment that can make you see through object, especially clothes; I think he probably failed to enchant his own eyes to see-through girl clothes-ze." Marisa explained.

"Wha?! See-through girl clothes?! There's no way I do-!" I suddenly feel two killing intent directed toward me.

Akyuu and Reimu, both of them want me dead.

"B-both of you, don't tell me you actually believe what Marisa said!"

"Oh, I think Marisa explanation is really believe able if I think about what you would do. Isn't that right, Akyuu?" Reimu coldly said.

"Yes, just like what Marisa-san said, somehow I feel like Arah-san, I'm sorry, Pervert-san would do that kind of thing." Akyuu also coldly said.

"P-pervert-san?! Akyuu-chan, please believe me, I know I usually compliment girl if they are cute but I would never do those kind of thing!" I hurriedly explain.

"Then what kind of enchantment that can make you blind-ze?" Marisa asked while there's a trace of amusement in her voice.

"I-Uh-Um-Anti-Sun, yeah, I accidently enchant my eyes with Anti-Sun enchantment." I panickly gave my excuse.

The room fell into silent.

'I'm fucked didn't I.' I internally gave up.

"Reimu-san, please take care of him." Akyuu bowed toward Reimu.

"Leave it to me." Reimu stand up.

"Wa-wait Reimu, l-l-let's think about it first." I desperately tried to stop her.

"Seems like you haven't learned anything from our practice just now, how about we do it again, but until you passed out this time." she said casually.

"R-Reimu, please wait!" I beg but it was useless.

Reimu grab my Yukata and forcefully drag me out.

"Good luck-ze." Marisa cheered.

"MARISAAAAA!" I shout at her as I helplessly dragged by the angry Miko.

* * *

 **Author note:**

 **Heyo, Author here. This chapter took longer than it supposed to be, now I understand how some of the Author can just stop writing their fanfic. But fear not, I'm not gonna stop writing this fanfic unless I'm suddenly died or shit similar to that, I'm just gonna change the schedule of the release into NO SCHEDULE, I'm gonna write when I feel like it.**

 **I know some of you might not liking this decision but there's other thing that I want to do beside writing fanfic, also I need to remind myself and other that writing fanfic is just a hobby thing, I do it because I have spare time to write a fanfic of my favorite series or should I say self-insert fanfic in my favorite series *wink**wink**nudge**nudge* but only if they do it right.**

 **Once again, I'm sorry that this happened as I need to this for my own good, and have a good day people.**

* * *

 **Pioneer of the Universe Data Sheet**

 **[Lv.49 Blind Pervert, Arah]**

 **Age: 15 Years old. Birthday: August.**

 **Ability Point: 23.500 point.**

 **Item Point: 45.950 point.**

* * *

 **Equipment:**

 **\- Black Jean Pants, Leather Sandal**

 **\- Night Cloud: [Add-on: +Defense Up, +Durability Up, +Vitality Up, +Vitality Regeneration, +Energy Up, +Energy Regeneration, + Air Conditioning, + Self-repair]**

 **\- Infinite Space Waist Pouch MK-2** **:** **[Add-on:** **\+ Laundry]**

 **\- Doppelganger Belt**

 **\- Gaia Tattoo**

 **\- Mimicry String**

 **-** **Cane of Guidance: [Add on: +Durability Up, +Auto Repair]**

* * *

 **Ability:**

 **\- Vector Change** **Lv Max**

 **\- Body Enchantment Lv Max**

 **\- Magical Sense Lv Max**

 **\- Swordsmanship Lv Max**

 **\- Photographic Memory**

 **-** **Stage Star**

 **\- Parallel Thinking**

 **\- Piano Master**

 **\- Iron Stomach**

 **\- Energy Echolocation**

* * *

 **Item:**

 **\- Survival Knife**

 **\- Infinite Water Kettle**

 **\- Vitality Booster Pill x 3 ea**

 **\- Mentality Booster Pill x 3 ea**

 **\- Miscellaneous Item from Infinite Space Waist Pouch MK-2**

* * *

 **Spell Card:**

 **1\. Direction Sign "Molecule Collector"  
2\. Nature Sign "Storm in Summer"  
3\. Accelerator "One Way Road"  
4\. Theater sign "Duet Dancer"  
5\. Theater sign "Character Spot Light"**

* * *

 **I think that's all, see you guys next chapter, cyao.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Enter the Dragon Lady**

 **-Morning, SDM Entrance Gate-**

 **-Meiling POV-**

"No matter how many times I ate it, Sakuya-san cooking is the best." I said satisfiedly.

I put the food tray on the ground beside me.

After some time, Sakuya-san will pick it up when she stop the times. Now, I just need to perform my duty like usual ….yeah, like usual…

"No, focus, I just need to stay awake until Sakuya-san take back the food tray, then I can slee-I mean, taking it easy on the job." I said with much resolution. "Now, what do I do until Sakuya-san comes?" I start thinking.

I tried to think everything I could do to waste the time but everything ended up with Sakuya-san being mad at me.

I nod to myself, "Let's just start worrying when it happened." I decided to leave it to the future.

As I finish deciding my next course of action, I see someone in the distance.

That someone is walking toward the Mansion.

"…isn't that Arah-san? That's new, is he visiting at this hour?"

I recognize that someone to be someone I know, it's the youngster, Arah.

I easily recognize him because of his Yukata, black color with black cloud motif on it.

But now that he's getting closer, I can see him more clearly, and there's something different about him right now.

His Yukata is slightly different design but have the same motif just like usual, sure I can pass it as he's just got new Yukata and already wearing it, but he's walking while closing his eyes and gripping some kind of cane, did something happen to him?

'Look like he's walking toward here.'

I decided to ask him what happen after his arrival, so I just wait patiently near the mansion gate.

"Good Morning Meiling-san." Arah waved at me as he arrived at the gate.

"Good Morning to you too Arah-san." I replied to him with waving my hand also. "It's the first time you come in the morning; did you come for a visit?"

"No actually, I come to make a request to Meiling-san."

"Request? To me?" I ask confused.

"Yeah, the thing is…"

And then he start explaining about his condition, about why his Yukata is slightly different, about how he's blind right now, and about his request.

"…So you want me to have a spar with you to help you get accustomated with the blindness?" I ask him.

"Yeah, because I'm blind, I can't fight like I usually do, so I want to practice a new way to fight with someone to test it." He further explained.

"I see, then why did you choose me to help you?" I tilted my head.

"Um…well, I don't mean to offend you but when I think about fighting, I can only think about Meiling-san…because, you know, your clothes look like a martial artist would wear." He said hesitantly.

"Ohhh, great observation and don't worry about it, in fact I'm happy that you acknowledge me as one, we martial artist quite happy if we praised from our fighting prowess." I said proudly.

"So …can you help me?"

"Of course, and this also help me with light exercising after meal." I said with a smile, "it's the real fighting right? Not the Danmaku one right?"

"Yeah, but where do we spar?"

"We can just fight in front of the gate. There's a forest and a lake on our back, so when you get blown back, the gate won't be damaged."

I move a few meters to the lake shore.

"Ho-hoo~ seems like someone getting ahead of herself." Said the boy behind me.

"I might be weak in Danmaku battle but when I do hand-to-hand combat." I turn back and I put my hands on my hip and puffing up my chest, "I'm the best…except for mistress of course…anyway, let's fight Arah-san."

"Hm?" I blink, 'just now, I feel something just collide with me but it was very faint.' Because I feel it in the direction of Arah-san, I look at him instead.

…Even though he closed his eye, he somehow has approved? expression and his hand giving me a thumbs up.

"…What wrong?" I ask him.

"N-nothing, let's just start our fight, I'M FIRED UP!" He shout as he walk to his position, which is a few meter in front of me.

'…? There it is again, it come from Arah direction, is that how he know where to walk?' I think as I feel that something again.

"I'm ready, just come whenever you want."

I observe the boy, he positions himself sideway, and his right arm is holding a cane with the end of it pointing at me while his left hand is behind his back.

'Even though I said of course, I still in doubt if he's gonna be okay in this spar.' I think worriedly.

We are sparring in front of the mansion gate, the gate is on my right side while for the boy, it's in his left side, there's a lake in my back direction and a forest for his back.

'Let's test him.'

"All right, here I come." I said as I start my own fighting stance.

He tightened up his fighting stance and the feeling start getting clearer that it actually coming from that boy, it's as if he's saying "I'm right here."

I start quietly side-stepping to my left, testing him.

As I keep moving, he unexpectedly followed my movement by keep facing me with every step I take.

I smiled.

I dash to his location and start giving him the first punch.

He deflected it using his cane and counters me with a stab to my chest.

I dodge to the side and use my feet to attack his head.

I miss as he stepped back to avoid it, but this resulting him to be closer to the gate, making his dodging field to be limited.

I see the opportunity as I press the attack.

I use leg sweep, my attack making him jump to avoid it, but I already predicted that jump by following my attack with a roundhouse kick.

'It's over, you can't dodge when you are in the air, I hope my kick doesn't hurt him that bad.' I think.

But an unexpected thing happen, he suddenly launched to my left, avoiding my kick completely.

He landed perfectly and redo his stance.

"That was close." He said with worried expression.

 **-Me POV-**

'A roundhouse kick is an infamous kick attack that can OHKO opponent if it's hit the right spot, so I just air dodge it because even though I already put up my armor, I didn't want to take a chance being hit by it.' I think.

I send my energy to grasp Meiling stance.

She's just standing in my previous location.

'…Is she waiting for me to attack? Should I said to her that I only want to train my melee counter attack?' I think.

As I considered my action, Meiling starting to speak.

"…Seems like I underestimated your ability to fight, as a martial artist that mean I dishonored your warrior pride, I'm very sorry and I promise that will not happen again and start fighting seriously right now." She declared in a serious tone.

I sense Meiling take different battle stance from before, I'm guessing this is her serious stance.

"Um, I don't think you should be that serious in this spar." I give my comment.

After I said those words, Meiling start dashing toward me.

'Dammit Meiling!' I shout inwardly.

Meiling is true to her word, she really did turn serious after that. She starts attacking ferociously and relentlessly, clearly different than the first minute of the spar. I'm doing my very best to dodge every of her attack. Side step, step back, blocking, deflecting, jumping, cart wheeling, back flipping and shit, and I block the blow that I can't dodge with Counter Armor.

I also increase my beat from 3 to 5 beat per second after Meiling gone serious. The energy consumption is something else and I grimace every time her attack hit my armor.

Speaking of Armor, ever since I block Meiling attack using my armor for the first time, she slow down her assault but just for a little bit, I still have to dodge her attack to keep my energy consumption only in energy echolocation and not in my armor.

And after traversing that hell of a spar(fight) finally, me and Meiling sit beside each other near the gate wall.

I finished the spar as I'm starting to tire and my energy almost depleted, but of course it's already regenerating as soon as we stopped the spar.

"*sigh* that was some experience, thank you for letting me spar with you, Meiling-san." I said to the woman beside me.

"Y-yeah, you're welcome too, Arah-san." She replied.

I look at her.

I may be blind and can't look at someone expression, but I'm sure can sense something wrong when someone stutter in their word.

"Is there something wrong?" I ask.

"…Remember when I punch you but it did nothing to you?"

"Yeah, I use my ability to the force behind your attack." I nod.

"Well, it created an unique feel to it when my attack landed, and in several days so far somehow I already feel it when I woke up from my nap." She explained.

'Ah…she finally noticed.' I said inwardly.

"So if I feel it whenever I throw a punch at you, then isn't that mean I always punch you whenever you visit us?" she reach her conclusion.

'HERE IT IS BOYS! THE Question! She probably has guilty expression if I can see her face right now.' I think. "Technically, yes, you did but it's already even enough because I also use your punch to do some experiment with my ability so I say you don't need to feel guilty about." I give my reasoning to her.

"But, I attacked the mansion guest! Mistress probably mad at me if she ever heard of this…"

'Aaaaand she's depressed, I think.' I said inwardly.

I send my pulse and it help to reach a conclusion, arm on the knee and slouching your back is definitely a sign of someone going on depression.

I start to think. 'What do I do to cheer her up? Leaving a woman sad is definitely not my style.'

After some thinking, I got an idea, a dangerous idea. 'Let's hope Sakuya didn't see us right now.'

I touch my choker.

 **-Meiling POV-**

I'm sad.

'Attacking a guest is bad enough but that guest actually Arah.' I think. "*sigh* I'm the worst…" I sigh defeatedly.

*kyu-kyu-kyu*

Suddenly I heard unknown sound beside me.

"Arah-san?" I turn and called out to the boy, I expect the boy to be there, sitting with me, but unexpectedly it's someone else.

It's Sakuya-san, and she's smiling.

"S-Sakuya-san?!" I'm surprised.

Currently I'm just sitting, not standing, which mean I'm not guarding the gate, not doing my job, which also mean Sakuya-san will be mad at me.

I panicked.

"I-I-I-I-I-I can e-e-e-explain what I'm doing Sakuya-san." I trust my hand forward, signaling her to wait for my explanation. "it's Arah, I just help-" *grab* She grab my arms "I'M SORRY!" I shouted panickly.

" _Calm down, Meiling."_ SaidSakuya with a hint of calmness.

As her order, I tried to calm down, after a few second of nothingness; I start to observe Sakuya-san.

I'm surprised that what I'm seeing in Sakuya-san face is not the face of anger but the face of gentleness instead. While closing her eyes, she smile gently at me.

" _Have you calmed down yet?"_ She asked.

"I…Yes, yes, I have.' I replied.

" _I see, then I'll explained something to you."_ She said as move her hand from grabbing my arm to cupping my hand with her hand and then lowering it on our knee level.

She inhale and about to say something but for some reason she flinched and stop her action, leaving her in open mouth state.

I want to ask her what's wrong but she starts talking first, a talk that will remember forever in my heart.

" _Mistress decision never wrong, even though you always look sleepy on the job, I will always trust you and never losing hope that you will do your job without fail, even though I always mad at you that's also to remind you that I always care about you, just always remember that we are already families and we will always love you."_ She said with reassuring smile.

As I listening to her speech, something inside me starts to tremble.

" _I know that your job involving in standing in one place for a very long time, and I know some people might say it's an easy job, but in actuality, it must be hard to do it right? You're already did your best to do it right?"_ she said in gentle voice _._

My eyes strangely start warming.

" _Then since you already trying really hard, then behalf on every resident of the mansion, thank you, Meiling_." She said with warm smile.

I lower my head, looking at her hand, looking at her finger, it may look delicate and white, but I can feel it. It feels rogue, just like a fighter.

" _And because I'm already here, I will say it in front of you, thank you, Meiling_." I can't see her face but I knew she probably still said it with a warm smile.

My body starts to tremble.

Something wet pass my cheek, it flows to my chin, and then dropped to my arm.

I realize it's actually a tear, my tear.

I lunge at Sakuya-san waist, hugging her.

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" I shouted.

Hug her tightly. Press my face on her stomach.

"SAKUYAA-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" I wailed.

 **-Me POV-**

'I'm overwhelmed.'

I gently pat the now beret-less kung-fu girl head that's quietly sobbing on my waist right now.

'I really…really…didn't think Meiling would go like this.'

I continue to pat her head with my right hand.

'Originally, I got this idea from one of the seminar I got into in my college student days, it's about soothing one hearth, make their hearth stronger, and lead positive mindset in the future.'

I rub her back with my left hand.

'And the result of that thing is this, I never felt anything from that seminar, but I guess I was wrong. I think it shows great effect for anyone that has already passed many harsh lives in their passes.' I think. '*sigh* seriously, what have I gotten myself into.' I sigh internally.

'Moreover.' I move my head to look at someone on our side. Letting that someone know that I knew they are there.

Who you ask? It's the real Sakuya.

I gave her my helpless smile, and since I can't see her expression, it's doubtful if that's help with explaining this situation.

'I sense her for the first time when I start my speech to Meiling, she was near the gate, away from our vision, and only standing there, listening us. As for when she appear beside us, it's just a couple second ago.'

I look back at Meiling, her breathing starting to calm down.

'Well, I can't say anything to this situation because I doubt she will believe me, so I pray to god that Meiling will pull me out when shit hit the fan.'

"…Sakuya-san, I can feel your stomach full of muscle, did you work out secretly?" came muffle voice below me.

Since the real Sakuya is here, I think pull this 'show' to a stop.

"I don't know, how about you ask the person herself, she's looking at us right now, you know." I said while send my echolocation.

"…Eh?" Meiling looking up from my waist.

She might be questioning why her 'Sakuya-san' suddenly sending magic just likes that human boy, truthfully for making Meiling not suspicious with me, I stop sending my echolocation, and if you guys asking why I can grab her hand if I didn't do that, it's a bet, a bet that she move her hand when I feel a wind pressure shoved to me when she started to panic.

I move my head to the real Sakuya direction.

I start my usual echolocation waves.

Meiling turn toward that direction, while Sakuya moved her head which I guess from my faces to Meiling location.

'Huh? Did she can also sense my echolocation? If yes, then that means Reimu and Marisa keeping quiet when they sense it, oh well.' I think.

"There are two Sakuya-san?! Wait, no! What's going on?!" Meiling said while looking between me and Sakuya.

"Yeah, I'm also confused as to why there's another me right now." said Sakuya with indifference voices.

Now both of them looking at me.

'I'm counting on you, Meiling-san.' me hoping.

I touch the choker with my hand. 'All Mimic functions, off.' I order it in my mind.

*kyu-kyu-kyu*

"Arah-san?!" Meiling sound surprised and I don't know about Sakuya reaction.

"Yeah, it was me, and I think we need to give some explanation to Sakuya-san over there." I said in attempt to avoid explaining about the choker and straight to the subject.

Me and Meiling start looking at Sakuya, well, it's just moving my head for me.

"Yes, explain yourself." said Sakuya.

Well, we start from me wanting to spar with Meiling, and then the realization about always punching me whenever I come to the mansion, Meiling kinda nervous when she explaining that part, Sakuya probably eye-balling her about the sleeping part and not about always punching me, after that the depression that comes to it, and then I explain about my idea of cheering Meiling while disguising myself to look and sounded like Sakuya.

"-then how did you change to look like me?" inquire Sakuya.

'Dammit, in the end she asked that question.' I point toward my choker. "Doppelganger Belt, change appearance according to user memory, record and then use other voices, height and weight aren't included." I explained.

"…and then you change into me without my permission?" ask Sakuya coldly.

"…I use it to cheer one of your worker, I think I can justify myself with it." I gave my excuse.

""…"" Both of us start going cold war with each other and I think she's winning because I start getting uncomfortable in the first 2 seconds, MEILING HELP!

"W-well, don't be mad at him Sakuya-san, he use it to help me after all." Meiling start her diffuse attempt.

'NICE JOB, MEILING-SAN!' I gave her thumbs up in my heart.

"…*sigh* Okay then, now, Meiling." Sakuya turn toward Meiling.

"Y-Yes, Sakuya-san!" I sense Meiling immediately getting up and salute to Sakuya.

"…You can do your martial-art training, but I expect you still do your job properly, okay?" said Sakuya.

Unexpectedly this brought a silent atmosphere in the surrounding.

'…Oh man, I wish I still have my vision see everyone faces.' I said inwardly in regret.

Suddenly I sense Meiling lunge at Sakuya.

"SAKUYAAAAA-SAAAAAN!"

"W-wait, Meiling?! Let go of me!"

"I LOVE YOU SAKUYA-SAN!" shouted Meiling happily.

"M-Meiling?! K-keep your voice down! Peoples might have a misunderstanding when they hear it!"

"I DON'T CARE! I LOVE YOU!" Meiling keep shouting happily.

"M-M-MEILIIIIING!" Sakuya started to shout too.

I rapidly sense that Meiling and Sakuya started to wrestling on the ground, by 'rapidly' I mean, sending 10 fucking waves of echolocation per second to keep track their progress.

'I FUCKING WANT MY VISION BACK DAMMIT! CURSE YOU MY GREEEEEEEDD!' I shouted internally as my tears of regret began to flows from my eyes.

 **-Sakuya POV-**

"I see, so that's what happens in today morning." said Mistress.

"Yes, Mistress." I confirm Mistress statement.

I comb Mistress hair.

"Then, what happen to Meiling after that?" ask Mistress.

"She never sleep on her job, Mistress, it's as if she's different person after that."

"Ho~h? Elaborate." command Mistress.

I start putting Mistress clothes on her body.

"She's more cheerful and energetic when guarding the gate. I never caught her sleeping on her job today, I believed that she will never gonna sleep on her job for a very long time." I explained.

"'a very long time'? You suspect she will go back to being sleepy head again in the future?" ask Mistress.

"Yes, it's Meiling after all, it's only temporary." I answer.

I put Mistress mob-cap on her head.

"Hah! Yes, it's Meiling after all." Mistress laughs.

I check Mistress appearances, it's perfect.

"Sakuya." call Mistress.

"Yes." I hear.

"When that boy visit the mansion again, leads him to me, I want to see him." order Mistress.

"As you wish." I obey.

"Now, let's see how far Flandre with the Piano training." said Mistress with a hint of excitement.

"Yes, Mistress." I comply.

And then we walk to where Young Mistress is.

* * *

 **Author note:**

 **Heyo, Author here and I'm feeling fucking guilty for posting this long, fucking hell. Well, I catch up and find a lot's of novel and fanfic in my absent, I also do little information digging in other Touhou discussion site.**

 **Arah fingers starting to go rough as he keep harvesting those entire magical ingredients and fighting various Youkai, and I'm Sakuya probably have rough finger too, just think of her job, and you probably accept why her finger go rogue.**

 **Since my character imagination based of MMD and illustration, Meiling in here probably looks like someone in the age of 21, and Sakuya in her 19, so yeaaaaaaaaah…**

 **Also for the seminar, it's real, I did enter it a few weeks ago, and I seriously fucking hate it, and my conclusion of that seminar also true, but I still hate the seminar itself. In there, some peoples do actually crying when they consoled with those words, majority of the screamer(yeah, when they cried they scream their lung out) are woman, it's truth, deal with it.**

 **Guest, sorry dude, I haven't read the New Testament yet, sorry if Arah power isn't matched like in the novel.**

* * *

 **Pioneer of the Universe Data Sheet**

 **[Lv.49 Blind Pervert, Arah]**

 **Age: 15 Years old. Birthday: August.**

 **Ability Point: 23.500 point.**

 **Item Point: 45.950 point.**

* * *

 **Equipment:**

 **\- Black Jean Pants, Leather Sandal**

 **\- Night Cloud: [Add-on: +Defense Up, +Durability Up, +Vitality Up, +Vitality Regeneration, +Energy Up, +Energy Regeneration, + Air Conditioning, + Self-repair]**

 **\- Infinite Space Waist Pouch MK-2** **:** **[Add-on:** **\+ Laundry]**

 **\- Doppelganger Belt**

 **\- Gaia Tattoo**

 **\- Mimicry String**

 **-** **Cane of Guidance: [Add on: +Durability Up, +Auto Repair]**

* * *

 **Ability:**

 **\- Vector Change** **Lv Max**

 **\- Body Enchantment Lv Max**

 **\- Magical Sense Lv Max**

 **\- Swordsmanship Lv Max**

 **\- Photographic Memory**

 **-** **Stage Star**

 **\- Parallel Thinking**

 **\- Piano Master**

 **\- Iron Stomach**

 **\- Energy Echolocation**

* * *

 **Item:**

 **\- Survival Knife**

 **\- Infinite Water Kettle**

 **\- Vitality Booster Pill x 3 ea**

 **\- Mentality Booster Pill x 3 ea**

 **\- Miscellaneous Item from Infinite Space Waist Pouch MK-2**

* * *

 **Spell Card:**

 **1\. Direction Sign "Molecule Collector"  
2\. Nature Sign "Storm in Summer"  
3\. Accelerator "One Way Road"  
4\. Theater sign "Duet Dancer"  
5\. Theater sign "Character Spot Light"**

* * *

 **I think that's all, see you guys next chapter, cyao.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Children of Light**

 **-Afternoon, Hakurei's Shrine-**

 **-Me POV-**

Autumn is season of fallen leaf. Leaves turning color and then fall into the ground, creating wide blanket of leaves of it they aren't sweep regularly. That's why me and these two people sweep the shrine…nah, what am I saying, I'm the only one sweeping all the leaves in the shrine while the other two people are just sitting on the side.

"You sure you don't want to become a Shinto believer?" offered a girl in front of me.

"Thank you for the offer but no, I refuse." I refuse.

"You sure? You always donate to our shrine, helping me sweep all the fallen leaf near the shrine, not that I'm complaining about it, but isn't that the sign that you want to join our religion?" she ask.

"Nah, I'm good. I already tried a religion in the past, it's just too troublesome so I quit from it." I reply, 'Did I just said 'I tried'? I'm sorry, more like my parent just push it into me, in the past I only doing it just because I don't want to be in their shit list but now that I'm here, I can kiss good bye to that life.' I think recalling my past.

I sense the other girl beside the first girl nodded "I understand with what you said-ze, religion is just way too troublesome to do and take away your precious time with any experiment-ze." she explain.

The first girl looks between me and the second girl. "…You people…"

'She sound annoyed but fuck that noise, I'm not gonna go into any religion ever again.' I think and keep it to my heart.

"So, if that's not the reason, then what's the real reason-ze? Is it Reimu? It's gotta be Reimu right-ze? You feel in love with Reimu, that's why you visit her Shrine almost every day-ze." said the second girl with amused and joking tone.

Now, I sense both of them looking my way. 'Oh boy, she's playing with fire; hope my answer is good enough.' I said internally.

I raised a finger to them. "Firstly, I just prayed so that me and everyone I care about is in healthy condition," I raised another finger. "And secondly, this shrine way more interesting than the village, because, you know, it occasionally visited by the Youkai, even though you did nothing, they just came on their own and these make it interesting spot, even though you just sit around all day." I explain.

The first girls make grunting noise from my explanation, while the other just chuckle.

I raised the third and final finger. "And finally, every girl that visited and inhere are all cute, so I think it's normal for young healthy boy like me to come here every now and then." I said truthfully with a smile.

And the silent reign in the surrounding.

'Cue in grasshopper sound effect, wait, that's the cue if someone said a joke and it's failed, change it into something else please, I bet they're getting flustered since I sound sincere enough about it, I think.' I think while still smiling.

"…L-Look Reimu, I-I think the sweet potato is getting ready-ze." hurriedly said the second girl.

"Y-Yeah, I think it's already long enough in the fire, let's pick it up." the first girl do the same.

'I know I'm repeating myself here, but Damn, I wish I can see their expression right now. Based from what I remembered, these two were blushing furiously from only seeing two lovers holding hand in Forbidden Scrollery. So with that evidence, fuck you all fandom that make all Touhou character to become Crazy Horny Lesbian, they all normal girls who like man.'

"Hot-hot-hot." I heard the second girl voice.

"I told you to use the newspaper to hold them, why won't you listen." said the first girl tiredly.

In case you still don't know, these two girls are Reimu and Marisa. After we(me, alone) sweep all the fallen leaves, we use those leaves to become fuel to burn the sweet potatoes, you might be asking "Where did they get the sweet potatoes?", well, it's because I gave it to them, I feel like eating sweet potatoes today and I already fill my gathering quota much earlier right now, so I bought them from the market and planning to eat them with Reimu, as for Marisa, she was already in here when I came, so since I bought some extra that I plan to eat later on, I can give her some of it.

They immediately said let's eat it after I offer it to them, resulting the three of us standing in front of big pile of leaves that I sweep to burn all of our sweet potatoes.

"After you grab yours come to the house porch okay?" said Reimu.

I haven't get the chance to respond and I already sense the two of them already moving away to her house direction.

I look at Reimu direction and then I turn toward my share of the sweet potato.

'I better get moving.' I touch my sweet potato with end point of the cane; I make it stick to the cane and pull it toward me.

I can feel the heat radiated from the thing, so I encase my hand with my ability, making it immune to the heat when I grab it.

*screeeeeek*

The sweet potato made a plastic sound when I grab it, you may guess it's a plastic when you heard it, even I guess it's a plastic too the first time I heard it, but I was wrong, it's actually Aluminum Foil. I'm surprised too when Reimu said the name, she said Yukari gave it to her in the past, Yukari explained how to use it to her and she still keep it until now. Reimu never ask why Yukari gave it to her, Yukari probably bored and want to see Reimu reaction with the Aluminum Foil.

I start walking to Reimu house.

'Reimu said go to her porch right?' I sense the house structure. There's the entrance door, I didn't go inside but go around to the right side. Her porch is on the right side of the house, facing all of the Gensokyo.

I sense Marisa ahead of me, while Reimu is further back on the house.

"There you are-ze, Reimu preparing the tea for-Woah! Isn't that hot-ze?! Is your hand okay-ze?!" surprised Marisa.

"Ah, you mean the sweet potato?" I said as I keep walking toward the empty spot of the porch. "I use my ability to keep my hand away from getting burned, so you don't need to worry about it." I said as I sit down.

"Heeeh, that's really convenient-ze." she sound amazed by it. "Creating Light Saber, making it into armor, controlling the wind to sweep the leaves and fly, compensating for your vision and now keeping your hand from burned." she suddenly start listing of what I can do.

'…I think I know where this is going.' I think.

"Tell me how to get your ability-ze!" she said excitedly to me.

I'm dumbfounded with what she said. 'First off, her attitude, second off, her question is way worse than what I expected.'

"…No, sorry, I can't tell you about how I got it or teach you to get it." I straightly refuse her.

"Dammit, and I was so close too-daze!" frustrated Marisa.

'…My dear Marisa, please tell me how is THAT supposed to be close.' I think tiredly.

Reimu arrive with the tea after our talk, and like always, it's a green tea.

'Oh well, at least it's better than normal water.' I place back my tea after drinking it and start eating my sweet potato.

Speaking of sweet potato, they are unexpectedly bigger than the one I know in the past, almost double the size of my hand, is it because of the Harvest Goddess? Or is it because I'm still 15 and I perceive it as bigger than before?

I shrug my shoulder. 'No use thinking useless think, let's just eat the potato.' and with that in mind, all of us eat our share.

As I'm eating, I start thinking what we were talking about in a few minutes ago.

'Marisa said 'Religion is just too troublesome' huh? From what I read, magician in Touhou is like the scientist of supernatural world, so they are Apathies in nature, that mean they hold little interest for any religion matter, so I'm thinking if I should just claim myself as a magician, after all few peoples already known about my 'failing of enchanting my eyes' from a few days ago, so why not just roll with it? Even Kasen claim to be a hermit could fool everyone that haven't known her originally, why can't just I do it too? Also fun fact, Sakuya is an Atheist, its make sense since she's into 'I only believe and thrust in Remilia-sama' and there's a line in the series that she claim to be one after all. 'I think deeply.

While I'm still thinking thing, I sense 3 unknown magical signatures in front of Reimu's entrance door.

I turn my head toward it.

I sense the entrance slide door slowly opened without a sound.

Those 3 signatures coming into the house.

'No sound of opening door?'

Those 3 signatures move together to the guest room.

Once they arrive into the room, they stopped.

I sense my pulse to check who it is.

It reflected back and my senses start making shape out of it.

'A big wide cylinder? What?' I'm confused with what I sense.

"What are you doing-ze?" ask Marisa.

I sense Reimu also looking my way, seems like they're curious as to why I send my pulse and I look back to the room.

"…Um, how do I say this…" I said as I still confused with what to descript what I sense.

"...What are you looking at-ze? There's nothing there-ze." said Marisa.

'She didn't see that? But the magical signature is there, invisible Youkai? If so then,' I open my eyes.

Actually, I forgot to mention important thing in this blindness state, I noticed that I can still see something when I opened my eyes, and that's the status above someone head.

I read the status above those 3 unknown magical signature.

 **[Lv.15 Child of the Sun Light, Sunny Milk]**

 **[Lv.13 Child of the Moon Light, Luna Child]**

 **[Lv.12 Child of the Star Light, Star Sapphire]**

"Ah, I see." I said understandingly. 'It's those prankster fairies.' I concluded. "Hey, you guys already founded out, just come out peacefully." I warn them.

I sense the 3 fairies getting restless but they still haven't dropped their invisibilities.

"You don't want to? Sorry, but I insist." I hold my right hand to their direction. 'If I'm not wrong, one of them can bend the light to make them invisible, then it's gonna be easy for me to break it.' I think.

I change the direction of all of light in the room go to my right hand, creating a ball of light energy in it.

I send my pulse and finally I can properly sense their shape with it. Just remember, play the fool.

"Fairies?" I ask with surprised tone in it.

"Oh wow, they just suddenly appear, are you sure you're blind-ze? How did you know they are fairy-ze?" Marisa said with disbelieve voice toward me.

I look at Marisa.

 **[Lv.40 Ordinary Magician, Kirisame Marisa]**

'She leveled up again; I guess that's good, right?' I think.

I close my eyes. "I'm indeed blinded right now, but I can use other mean of sense to see, for example, magic echolocation. But let's get back to the topic please." I steer back the conversation to our little pranksters.

"They are just fairy; they probably want to prank us when we didn't notice. I don't know how they get in but it'll be good if they are running away after getting founded out." explained Reimu with irritated voices.

"I see, then are these fairy mute? They haven't said anything since we found them." I said joke about them.

"We are not mute, you baldy! It's just that Luna late with releasing our sound back!" shout angrily one of the fairies.

"Sunny, I don't provoking someone that easily cancels your invisibility is a good idea." reasoned one of them with worried voice.

"More like, why the two of you aren't preparing to run away yet even though we already founded out, you guys baffle me." said one of them a little farther this time.

'If I guess based on their personality and line, then from the first one is Energetic Sunny, Logical Luna and opportunities Star. Oh god, if I get money every time I said "I wish I can see right now" I might as well be rich already, fucking hell.' I think.

"Of course, since we already founded out, we duke it out to get their yummy roasted sweet potatoes!" said Sunny.

'Oh yeah, I think I've read that Sunny is a gourmet.' I comment.

"Duke it out, heeeh?" amuse Reimu as she got up.

"Don't leave me out Reimu, I can't deny good target practice-ze." said Marisa as she got up too.

"S-Sunny…" said Luna with worried voice.

"O-On second thought, I didn't want the food now." said Sunny with a hint of fear in her voice

*ksssssssh* I heard the entrance slide door slowly opened again, that's probably Star.

'Oh boy, do I need to save them? I don't really like "seeing" a kid getting bullied, even though they really one at fault, but I still didn't like it.' I think.

 **-Sunny POV-**

'Oh no, it's because I run my own mouth that we've got in to this dangerous situation. We haven't even done the prank yet and it's all because of that human male.' I start despairing as the danger closing in to us.

"If you want a sweet potato I can share it with you fairies." said someone.

Everyone looking at the source of that voice, it's the human male.

"Are you sure-ze? Even though you gave it to them, they might prank you back in the future-ze." ask Marisa.

"Let's just say I have soft spot for children." he said as the light ball in his hand disappeared.

"W-Who's a children?! We are fairies; we are immortal, we are much older than you human!" I protest.

"Then isn't that good? That mean I can care for you until the day I die." he said with a smile.

And then there's silence in the room, seems like everyone tried to comprehend what he said.

'…H-How come he can say such embarrassing line.' I think as my face getting hot.

I look at everyone faces.

Reimu and Marisa are looking sideway while putting one of their back hands on their mouth.

Luna look dumbfound while her whole faces is going red, while Star cover her faces with her hands.

"A-are you stupid?! W-Who would want a c-care from a human?!" I yell out of embarrassment at him.

"Then do you guys still want my offer?" he asked with curious expression.

'N-No, let's forget what he just said, just focus on the food.' I think, "Y-Yes, we still want it!" I stutter.

He smiled "I see, then please wait for a moment while I'm preparing to roast It." he said.

Someone tap my shoulder, I turn to look at it, its Luna.

"Are you sure about this, Sunny?" she whispered.

"Yeah, he said it himself doesn't he, and we also get free food from it." I whispered back.

"If it's a free food, then I'm down with it." Star suddenly joined in.

"Star…I knew you already preparing to run away without us back then.""Yeah." me and Luna annoyed with Star.

"Like I said, I don't know why you guys don't start run away after he broke your invisibility." Star said tiredly.

"No, the problem is you will not gonna get punished along with us back then, we are a team, if one suffer we must suffer together." I said.

"Now that I think it over, why didn't you run away Sunny?" ask Luna.

"That time I tried to make us invisible again, but no matter how many times I tried I can't do it, that's why I'm just hoping my power work before we are to be attacked." I explained.

"Hoping, eh?" snark Star.

"S-Shut up, more importantly we're gonna get free roasted sweet potato from the human male." I hurriedly said.

"So now you changed the subject after getting pressured." snark Star.

"I-I said shut up!" I said.

"Say, where will you roast them, Arah-ze?" comes Marisa voices behind us.

I turn away from our group discussion to the humans.

Reimu and Marisa comes back to sit back to their original position, the human male that the other call as 'Arah' still sitting but he's trying to encasing a big sweet potato with some kind of silvery paper.

"We already use all of the fallen leaves to roast our, so how will you do it now-ze?" ask Marisa.

"It's simple, I'm gonna use my ability to gather all of the surrounding heat to roast it. And because of that," Arah starts looking at us. "I think you guys should get closer to these guys." he uses his chin to point toward Marisa and Reimu. "I don't want all of you to feel cold because I will exclude the heat at your spot, and this will make the roasting process faster." he explained.

"Y-Yes." I nod.

The three of us start moving closer to the human girl pair, albeit we're still scared with Reimu.

"Don't worry, if you don't start anything first then I'm not gonna anything to you fairies." said Reimu.

"Aha-ahahaha, y-yeah, who would want to start anything to the miko." I awkwardly laugh.

"Are you sure about that-ze? Few minutes ago, you word hinting about you want to do something to us-ze." Marisa said with a cocky smile.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." I denied it.

*fwooooosh* a sound of a fire that starting to grow bigger suddenly can be heard beside us.

I turn to look at the source of the sound.

It's coming from the human male, Arah, the now encased sweet potato surrounded with orange hue while floating between his hands, his left hand in the lower part and his right hand in the upper part, his fingers spreading as if he's trying to contain the sweet potatoes inside all of those orange colors.

And he's doing all of that while closing his eyes, is he concentrating? Now that I think about, isn't Marisa said something about he's being blind?

"Marisa-san, did you said something about him being blinded?" I ask Marisa.

"Oh you guys know my name-ze? I didn't know I'm that popular-ze." Marisa smiled smugly. "Yeah, he indeed blinded right now." she answered.

"'Right now'?" Luna asked.

Marisa nod "He originally not blind, but he's now temporarily because he failed at enchanting his eyes-ze." she said.

"Enchanting his eyes?" parroted me.

"Seeing through enchantment, I conclude that he failed at that enchantment, that's why he's blind right now-ze." she said.

"Please notice that she said "conclude" in that sentence, because she just guessed at my enchantment." comes Arah voice from the side.

I look back at him, he still in doing what he's doing.

"Then spill it-ze! Tell us what did you tried to enchant into your eyes-ze!?" inquire Marisa.

"Like I said, it's a secret; I can't just tell you everything about my things, Marisa." said Arah.

Seems like this Arah guy is on friendly term with these Human girls that he can argue back at them.

"Ah, I just noticed why his Yukata is familiar ever since I saw him." said Luna.

"Hm? What are you talking about Luna?" I ask.

"It's him isn't it? The human that chasing after the Misfortune Goddess in the newspaper some times ago." Luna explained.

"Eh?! It's him?!" I'm surprised.

"You mean the idiot human that stupid enough to chase after that Misfortune Goddess?!" Star also surprised.

"Yeah." Luna nodded. "The human Yukata in the newspaper have black in color and with even more black cloud as a motif in it, almost every human in the village usually wears dull color for their Yukata right? Except some of the female human of course, they wear some colorful one but they never pick black for their color, but him," Luna pointed toward Arah.

We inspect what he wears, and yup, it's a match with what the stupid human wear in Luna description.

"Wait, what-ze?! Reimu, is what these fairy said is true-ze?!" surprised Marisa.

"Yeah, he said it himself that he's the human in the newspaper." confirm Reimu.

"But why did he chase after the Misfortune Goddess?" I ask Reimu.

"He said that he want to clear up his misunderstanding toward that Goddess." reply Reimu.

"What misunderstanding-ze?" ask Marisa.

"It was because of the lyric of the song he sings back then that cause it." explain Reimu.

"What lyric?" I ask.

"W-Well, i-it was…" Reimu faces turned red. "You can just go ask him about it!" Reimu yell at us while averting her eyes.

All of us turn toward Arah, except Reimu.

He looks troubled by it but he start inhaling the air.

" _Who do you like? So you may give me a kiss, as you know~ I love i~it."_

" _Just stay away and accept my~love."_ he's singing.

"…See? It's easy to be misunderstood if the opposite party didn't know beforehand that it's actually a song." he said tiredly.

Unexpectedly, he starts singing, his voice is really good but the problem is…

Everyone once again having red on their faces.

"Shameless!"

"Pervert!"

"Philanderer-ze!"

"Go die!"

"That last one, that's too far and who said that last one?!" He yelled at us.

After all of us calm down, Arah finished roasting our sweet potato, it's a shame that he split it into three and not give us three sweet potatoes, but because the sheer bigness and deliciousness of the sweet potatoes blown away any of my dissatisfaction about it.

As I'm eating, I'm starting to realize I finally can use my power again, so I discuss with my group that after we eat our fill, we will just gonna go out silently.

After a few bite, we're starting our getaway plan.

Luna muted our sound, I put us into invisible state, and we start walking back toward the entrance door.

But just as we reach the entrance door, we hear someone calling toward us.

"Comeback again when I recover from my blindness okay? I want to see you guys faces and maybetreat you guys with something else!"

It's Arah, we forgot that he can still sense us.

"W-Who would want to see you again, idiot! Go die!" I yell at him.

I know that my voice not gonna reach him but I feel that I can't be satisfied if I don't reply him right at that moment.

 **-Evening, Forest of Magic, the Three Fairies of Light Tree House-**

The three of us plop down into our dining table.

"Ugh, I feel tired." I said.

"And we also failed to prank that Miko." said Luna.

"But we did have free roasted sweet potatoes instead." said Star.

Me and Luna look at her.

"But we also meet that stupid, shameless, pervert human you know!" I argue with her, Luna also nod at my word.

"But he also prevented Reimu and Marisa to beat you up too, right?" Star asked us.

"Ugh, well, true, but he's shameless," I said.

" _Then isn't that good? That mean I can care for you until the day I die." he said with a smile_. I recall his word.

", p-pervert," my face started to burn.

" _Who do you like? So you may give me a kiss, as you know~ I love i~it."_

" _Just stay away and accept my~love." he's singing._ I recall his song.

"a-and g-good for n-nothing!" my chest skip a beat.

" _Comeback again when I recover from blindness okay? I want to see you guys faces and maybe treat you guys with something else!"_ I recall his invitation.

'Why?! Why his word always stuck inside my head?! Why my chest keep beating when I recalled his word?!' I start agonizing over that entire question in my mind. "UGAAAAAAAAAAAH!" I screamed.

"Sunny?!""Sunny, what's wrong?!" ask Luna and Star worriedly.

"I will prank him! I swore to the light of the sun that I will always prank him even if that's the last thing I do for eternity!" I make an oath over the many question that appear inside my head.

 **-Evening, Akyuu's Mansion, Arah's Room-**

 **-Me POV-**

I laid down in my futon, already preparing to sleep, but suddenly…

 ***ding***

[ **Achievement Alert** ]

 **[Impress the Child of Sun Light]**

 **[Reward: 20.000 AP & 20.000 IP]**

 **[Impress the Child of Moon Light]**

 **[Reward: 20.000 AP & 20.000 IP]**

 **[Impress the Child of Star Light]**

 **[Reward: 20.000 AP & 20.000 IP]**

"…The fuck?" I confused.

* * *

 **Author note:**

 **Heyo, Author here. Soon I'm gonna do my final project so I maybe gonna do hiatus status or something, I don't know, I blame my slow release to the use of English language in this world, why these world have so many language? Why can't it just have one language instead?**

 **I imagine Marisa and Reimu looks like in their 15 but their height is shorter than me, but I honestly don't know, their age and height keep changing in every series, so I can only guess their age and height to the latest series I know, the** _ **Forbidden Scrollery and Urban Legend in Limbo.**_

 **As for the fairies of lights power, Reimu and Marisa don't know about their power yet. So in this chapter, I tried to make both of them know the fairies have some kind of power but they doesn't give a shit about them because, well, they are just fairies. And the fairies know about their name because they are famous but the opposite side didn't know about them.**

 **Also all the fairies are in the size of elementary schooler, for reference you peoples can read** _ **Strange and Bright Nature Deity.**_

 **Also, as I keep reading the Touhou manga series, there's really little information about the human village, now I gotta like note down every little detail in the manga series, FUCK YOU ZUN!**

 **I'm sorry if peoples get irritated with a switch between the use English honorific and Japanese honorific. I can't decide which one I use because each one of honorific can be fit perfectly with the context of certain chapter.**

* * *

 **Pioneer of the Universe Data Sheet**

* * *

 **[Lv.49 Blind Pervert, Arah]**

 **Age: 15 Years old. Birthday: August.**

 **Ability Point: 83.500 point.**

 **Item Point: 105.950 point.**

* * *

 **Equipment:**

 **\- Black Jean Pants, Leather Sandal**

 **\- Night Cloud: [Add-on: +Defense Up, +Durability Up, +Vitality Up, +Vitality Regeneration, +Energy Up, +Energy Regeneration, + Air Conditioning, + Self-repair]**

 **\- Infinite Space Waist Pouch MK-2** **:** **[Add-on:** **\+ Laundry]**

 **\- Doppelganger Belt**

 **\- Gaia Tattoo**

 **\- Mimicry String**

 **-** **Cane of Guidance: [Add on: +Durability Up, +Auto Repair]**

* * *

 **Ability:**

 **\- Vector Change** **Lv Max**

 **\- Body Enchantment Lv Max**

 **\- Magical Sense Lv Max**

 **\- Swordsmanship Lv Max**

 **\- Photographic Memory**

 **-** **Stage Star**

 **\- Parallel Thinking**

 **\- Piano Master**

 **\- Iron Stomach**

 **\- Energy Echolocation**

* * *

 **Item:**

 **\- Survival Knife**

 **\- Infinite Water Kettle**

 **\- Vitality Booster Pill x 3 ea , always restocked.**

 **\- Mentality Booster Pill x 3 ea , always restocked.**

 **\- Miscellaneous Item from Infinite Space Waist Pouch MK-2**

* * *

 **Spell Card:**

 **1\. Direction Sign "Molecule Collector"  
2\. Nature Sign "Storm in Summer"  
3\. Accelerator "One Way Road"  
4\. Theater sign "Duet Dancer"  
5\. Theater sign "Character Spot Light"**

* * *

 **I think that's all, see you guys next chapter, cyao.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: The Devil Curiosity**

 **-Early Evening, 2** **nd** **floor Balcony, SDM-**

 **-Me POV-**

…You know, there's several thing that you need to avoid in Gensokyo, those thing are range from pissing off a certain gap Youkai to stepping on a little flower, from the biggest thing to the smallest thing, and I somehow trigger one of them, and that's is "Grabbing the attention of a bored loli vampire".

"I wonder why nee-sama called you." said little girl with crystal wing beside me.

"Yeah, I wonder too." I said.

"*gasp* is she gonna cure Arahnii-san blindness?!" she gasped.

"I don't think she's the type who would do that and I also think she can't cure any illness either." I said.

"…Then what about nee-sama friend, miss patchouli, she's a magician, I'm sure somehow she can cure Arahnii-san blindness." she said.

I look at the little girl to my left.

"….I sure anyone will become sadder if all you see is darkness in each passing day." she said with lonely tone.

Right now, me and Flandre in the 2nd floor balcony of the mansion, sitting on the table set of said balcony, 3 chairs and a table, both of us occupied two of them, leaving one of them empty but not for long because I think it will occupied soon, and also apparently the balcony facing toward the lake, said Flandre.

As for why me and Flandre in here, well, after I arrive, Sakuya suddenly ask me to follow her, no question ask, no insult whatsoever, she just said "Follow me, Mistress wanted to see you." with serious tone. I knew sooner or later I'll be called by Remilia after what I did with Meiling, a human that can changed their look and voices to be like someone else obviously gonna attract the bored vampire. And as for Flandre, she just tagged along in our way to the balcony.

And speaking of Flandre…

I got up from my chair and stand standing beside Flan.

I sense she titled her head with my action.

I stretch my hand and start patting her head with my left hand.

"Yes but right now, you're out here, you can finally meet with everyone again, and maybe making new friend now, but more importantly." I raise a finger with my other hand. "You can meet with your beloved nee-sama again." I smiled.

'Also if she can't cure her own asthma then how will gonna cure me.' I think.

"…Yeah, Flan know." she said with calmer tone.

I nod to her and start going back to my seat.

"Then what about you Arahnii-san? Are you really fine with it?" she asked.

I nod. "My blindness will go away in 2 more weeks; so Flandre doesn't need worry too much about me." I explain.

"…I see." she said. "…Wait! I got an idea!" she starts getting exited.

Before I start questioning what's wrong, I hear a noise of a chair violently grazing toward the floor, and I sense Flandre rushing toward me.

Again, before I can ask her anything, she's trying to do something with my lap, from this point, I pretty much just letting thing happen, she have much higher level, I can't do shit if she do anything to me, she probably can just kill me through my armor with just a grip, yeah, a grip, because that's how she use her ability.

"Done!" she exclaim.

I wake up from my helplessness and start sensing; Flandre facing her back to me and sitting on my thigh, is she trying to sit on my lap just now?

I sense she turn her head to me, making one of her wing touch me. "From now on and until Arahnii-san cured, Flandre will stay by your side so that Arahnii-san not feeling lonely in our mansion!" she said happily.

I'm surprised with what I hear, I open my eyes and leave my mouth open, that's how surprised I'm.

Slowly as my brain process what Flandre said, my surprised turn into happiness, much happiness.

I grin. "Look at this girl," I ruffle her hair. "Are you trying to be cute or something? Well, if it is, then congratulation, it's working." I said.

"Haha, Flandre is cute!" she exclaim happily.

"Yes, Flandre is very cute." I said.

"Hahaha!" she laughed.

I stop with what I'm doing and lean back to my chair, I'm starting to relax.

'Fuck all the people that depict Flandre as insane murderous child, fuck'em all.' I think.

I sense Flandre also lean back to my chest.

Even though she's shorter than me but because she sit on my thigh, her head nearly touch my jaw.

'…Her hair smells good. Do all girls always have their hair smells goods?' I think.

"Arahnii-san can call me Flan if you want to you know." she said.

I already suspect that Flandre will say something to me after she start leaning so her suddent word doesn't really surprised me.

"…If you say so, Flan." I answer.

With that final word, me and Flandre start relaxing in the balcony.

After a few minute of idleness, I sense 2 magic signatures heading toward our location.

"…Flan, I think your nee-sama and Sakuya-san is gonna come soon, maybe you should go back to your seat now." I suggest.

"Yes!" she got off from me and got back to her chair. "Nee-sama said table manner is important to become a fair lady, even though I didn't interested in something like fair lady but since it sounds important to Nee-sama then I'm gonna do it anyway." she explain.

I nod understandingly. "Wise choice, my dear Flan." I praise.

"Hehe." She sounds embarrassed and proud by it.

Both of us smile, I think? I can't see Flandre face right now but base on her voice, she probably smiling while looking embarrassed at the same time.

And with that timing those two magic signature arrive at the balcony door, based on what I sense, the type of the door is the glasses sliding door thingy, so they probably can see what we were doing before she slide the door open.

*Gruuuk* the sliding door open.

"…Seems like you two already start having some conversation without me, it's a shame that I can't hear what you two are talking about." said a new arrived child voice.

"Nee-sama!" Flandre exclaim happily.

"Is that Remilia-san? It has been a while isn't it? Since the last time we met." I said. 'Yeah, it's been a while, now, GIVE ME YOUR VOICE SAMPLE!' I think.

"I have arrive, Flan, and hello to you too, Arah boy, maybe it's a while for you, but for us, Vampire, it's only a fraction of a moment, and I allow you to just call me Remilia" said Remilia smugly, yeah, smugly, I don't know, fuck me.

Remilia and…Sakuya, I recognize her signature, walk toward us, Sakuya appear at the other side of the table, probably pulling the chair for Remilia to sit.

Remilia walking toward Sakuya location…Did she already sit on the chair?

…if yes, then holy shit, there's no sound what so ever when the chair is getting pulled by Sakuya.

Sakuya teleport again at the side of the table before teleporting back beside Remilia.

"Tea!" Flandre exclaim.

…I sense my pulse.

I sense there's a tea cup in front of all of us, there's also something in the middle of the table, something that resemble a plate, probably a plate, and something clumped up on top of them, probably a cookie.

"Cookie!" Flandre exclaim happily again.

'Thank you, Flandre.' I said inwardly.

And I also send Sakuya holding a tea pot, probably the tea exclusive for this vampire sibling.

"…I see, is that how you see now in your blindness?" Remilia inquired.

"Yeah, I developed it on day one of my condition." I answer.

"Then can you share your story about how you developed this technique." said Remilia.

'Huh, story time is it?' I think.

"Of course, I can do that, but let's take a sip of our tea first shall we?" I said as I reach for my cup of tea.

"What a coincidence, I also thinking the same thing." said Remilia.

"*crunch**crunch*" I hear crunching noises from Flandre direction.

I bring the tea cup to my face and smell it.

Its smell like normal tea, not the green tea one, but the normal tea I used to have back home.

I sip it…must not make any sipping sound or Sakuya gonna be more mad at me.

…it tastes like…tea? Oh wow, guess Sakuya not fucking around when Remilia involved in it, and I'm also surprised that the tea I just drink is a normal one, instead a blood flavored tea.

I placed back the tea cup.

"Now then, I'm sure I was about to tell you about the story isn't it?" I ask.

"Yes, start entertained me." ordered Remilia.

I lightly smile. '…I really hate dealing with this type of person. *sigh* LET THE BULLSHIT BEGIN BOYS!' I think.

"*cough* Well, at that time, when I first accept that I turn completely blind, I start thinking about how will I be able to navigate myself in this darkness, about who can help me to walk in the darkness and about whose successfully can travel in the darkness." I explain.

"…Successfully travel in the dark is it?" Remilia sounded interested by what I said.

I nod. "After thinking for a while, I finally conclude to copy their technique to aid me sensing all my surrounding, maybe you already know it by now, but I'm just gonna say it to make you guess is right, yes, I copy the technique of the bat." I said.

"Bat?" Remilia ask with surprised tone.

'…Wait, there's something strange there with what she said.' I sense something strange in Remilia voice. "…Why did you sound so surprised?" I ask back.

"I believe that bat can see very well in the dark, so I failed to see the correlation between your blindness and the bat vision capability." said Remilia.

'…Whaaaaaaaaaat.' I flabbergasted with what I hear.

I open my eyes in surprised.

 **[Lv.62 Scarlet Devil, Remilia Scarlet]**

 **Past Lv.61, now Lv.62.**

I turn to look at Sakuya.

 **[Lv.41 Perfect Maid, Izayoi Sakuya]**

 **Past Lv.39, now Lv.41.**

I turn again to look at Flandre.

 **[Lv.? Rainbow Devil, Flandre Scarlet]**

 **No change.**

'Seems like everyone leveled up recently.' I think.

"…The color of his eyes…looks like he really did become blind." Remilia said.

"…Arahnii-san, did you always open your eyes every time you surprise?" Flandre ask.

"Well, it's kind of habit that I pick up in this coupled of days, I know I still can't see anything when I opened my eyes, but…you know, it's a reactionary thing." I tried to explain.

"Heeeh, Flandre doesn't really understand, but it seems like it's a troublesome thing to happen." Flandre purely stated.

"Haha, I see." I smile at what Flandre said.

"*cough* Let's go back to the subject shall we. Arah boy, why did you surprised? Did you find something wrong with my previous statement?" Remilia inquire.

I take my thinking pose.

"I'm really sorry, but can I ask you some question first? I promise I will answer your question after that" I said.

"*chuckle* Replying question with another question, how rude, but since I'm such generous person and still curious about what your answer is, I will excuse this behavior. Speak." said Remilia.

"Thank you, well then, Remilia, what do you think about the bat?" I ask.

"Bat? They are just inferior species of us, vampire. They have our night vision, we have some similarity in our feature, majority of them eat fruit and small insect, they are nocturnal, and I more to believe that us, vampire, are the evolution of the bat, if they have enough power to do so." explained Remilia.

"And where did you get this information from?" I ask.

"Some from my magician friend, and I make some bat into my pet in the past." said Remilia.

"…I see." I take a sip of my tea. 'Patchouli probably got the info from just simple observation and from general old book; after all, this subject is not anywhere near anything related with magic.' I think.

"Well, sorry to tell you that some of the thing you said is actually wrong, bats actually have the same visibility like ordinary human." I said.

"What? But they never crash into any wall when they fly, what will you explained that as anything beside they have night vision." Remilia replied.

"Then what if I tell you that they actually use other than their eyes to see in the dark." I start smiling toward Remilia.

"…What…did you just said?" Remilia said with revelation tone.

"Other than the eyes, they actually use their voice to see their surroundings." I drop the truth to her.

"…Voice…" Ponder Remilia. "Explain." she gave her order.

"To be more specific on the subject, they are not using a voice, they are creating a noise." I said.

"…A voice and a noise, what's the difference?" inquire Remilia.

"An example for the voice, it's their cry, and for the noise, they actually kinda special." I continue.

"Special?" ask Remilia.

I nod "Special as in, they can create a noise that only they can hear." I said.

"…And how is that related to their ability to seeing in the darkness?" inquire Remilia.

"Well, they are actually using the noise like this." I sense my pulse. "The noise rebound from the first object they collide with, the rebounded noise giving the bat a mental map about what's in front of him, just like now, from you holding the tea cup and the plate in each hand, Sakuya holding the tea pot handle with her left hand and the bottom with her right hand, and Flandre use both of her hand to eat the cookie." I smile while explaining it.

The silent reign in the room after I finished explaining it.

'…For once I really thank full that I'm currently blind, I'm sure all of them are staring at me, but all I need is just smile at this silent situation and not having eye contact with any of them right now.' I think.

*click* I sense Remilia put down her tea cup with the tea plate on top of the table.

"…Interesting! What an interesting story. Inviting you really is a correct decision. *clap**clap**clap*" Remilia sound exited and lightly clap her hand. "So, where did you find all of those information?" she ask.

"I just read it in some book about animal from the outside world." I reply.

"Outside world is it? No wonder." Remilia said understandingly.

'….Oh no, I got an idea to bullshitting Remilia with imaginary fact now, YOLO.' I think,

"Did you know that the first human that discovered the bat use their noise to see in the darkness is when he saw a bat continuously crashing to the wall inside a room that absorbed any sound?" I said my bullshit.

"Is that so? No wonder the outside world known how bat work,…wait, if the room is dark, how is that human see the bat keep crashing into the wall?" ask Remilia.

"Well, that human actually a magician, and he used a night vision spell to see in the darkness." I said more bullshit.

"..But then why is he and that bat in the same room together?" she continue asking me.

"The room actually is his room, he can't afford to buy a candle, that's why he used his night vision magic instead, as for the bat, it just coincidently get into his room." I said more and more bullshit.

"I see, seems like the outside world magician is having it hard living there." Remilia said understandingly.

"Yeah, I think so too." I nod understandingly too to make my word believable.

I tried to take a sip of my tea but apparently it's already empty.

"Sakuya-san, can I have a second please?" I said to Sakuya direction.

I sense Sakuya appear beside me.

I hear and feel my tea cup in my hand getting heavier and filled again, three second later Sakuya reappear again beside Remilia.

I take a sip again to my now full tea cup again.

"For the record, if you plan to take a bat as a pet again in the future, please sanitized them first, they prone to carry some type of disease after all." I gave a warning to Remilia.

"Noted." confirm Remilia.

'…She probably gonna captured some bat to become her pet now that I bring a bat story to her, and she probably gonna lose interest to that bat in a week or two, just like children.' I think.

"Now then, let's go the main course shall we?" She said. "I hear what you did to Meiling, show it to me." ordered Remilia.

'…And finally it comes, I'm wondering when will she bring this topic up. After all, this is probably the reason why she called me.' I think.

I sense Flandre looking between me and her sister, I bet she's confused with what she said.

"All right, but I only can completely turn into Flandre or Sakuya-san in this mansion." I said.

"Oh, why is that?" Remilia ask.

"Because they are the only one with enough voice samples to make my voice similar to them." I explained. 'There's no need to lie to them, nor do I need to lie beside to troll people in Gensokyo, now I live in here, I need to stay in people good side.' I think.

"I see, but you just said "in this mansion" in your statement, is that mean you can turn into other people from outside the mansion?" Remilia inquire.

I smile to her direction. "You said you need other permission if I turn into other people, isn't right Mistress Remilia?" I gave her a hint that the one who gave me her message is Sakuya.

"…*chuckle* Indeed, I did said those word. I gave you my permission to change into Sakuya." said Remilia.

I turn my head toward Sakuya.

"I follow every Mistress whishes, if she said you can use my body as you like, then so be it." said Sakuya.

"C-can you not wording it like that? I only gonna borrow your appearance and your voice." I reply hurriedly.

"But isn't that the truth, you human boy probably gonna do it if I gave you the chance and permission to do it." tease Remilia.

"I rather not, I only gonna do it if the person itself gave me her permission. Beside your mansion probably gonna be destroyed if your chief maid is unavailable because she is pregnant." I counter Remilia.

"Is that so?" ask Remilia amusingly.

'A blind boy Vs a Loli Vampire, what a laughable situation, and people probably laughing at me and not with me.' I think.

"What is the connection between using Sakuya and she is becoming pregnant?" a child like voice can be heard beside me.

Her voice clearly small but somehow her voice can be heard echoed clearly in the room.

I slowly look at Flandre direction.

"Why?" Flandre ask again.

"""…""" all of us suddenly turn quiet.

'ABORT! ABORT! ABORT THE MISSION! THERE ARE CHILDREN IN THE ROOM! ABORT!' I scream in my mind.

"W-well, Flandre, actually-""When someone pregnant isn't that supposed to be when the stork bird delivering their babies?" Flandre innocently ask her question.

'SHE'S SO INNOCENT! SHE'S SHINING! EVEN THOUGH I'M BLINDED, I CAN SEE SHE'S SHINGING BRIGHTLY RIGHT NOW!' I scream inwardly. 'Gotta send the life boat to Remilia, even though I think what I'm gonna say is useless…' I think.

"W-well, Flan, we will tell you when you are older like Remilia, okay?" I said.

"Y-yes, Young Mistress, we will definitely tell you about it when you are older like Mistress." Sakuya hurriedly followed me up.

"When I'm older like Nee-sama? That mean I just need to wait 5 more years right?!" Flandre said excitedly.

'You guys probably known this but for anyone that didn't, the age different between Remilia and Flandre are only 5 years apart.' I think.

I look at Remilia direction.

"Change! Now!" Remilia ordered.

'Now she's using me as a distraction, not that I complain about it tho.' I think.

I touch the choker on my neck.

'System, full change into Izayoi Sakuya.' I order the system inwardly.

 **[Full Change: Izayoi Sakuya]**

*kyu-kyu-kyu* comes the sound effect for the transformation.

I open my eyes for full effect.

"Wow! Arahnii-san turned into Sakuya!" shout Flandre excitedly.

'Good job!' I can imagine the other two said those word coming inwardly.

" _To put it simply, that's what happen, Young Mistress."_ I said with Sakuya voices.

"Young Mistress?" Flandre ask.

" _Sakuya-san probably gonna be mad at me if I didn't act like her when I speak to the both you._ " I explained my reasoning.

"What is this? You scared of her?" Remilia teased.

" _No, it's a bad feeling if you're getting hated by a beautiful girl._ " I gave my reasoning.

"…Philanderer." I heard Sakuya said it.

"What's a Philanderer?" Flandre ask again.

'…Oh boy.' I think tiredly.

 **-Late Evening, Library, SDM-**

 **-Sakuya POV-**

I start thinking back at that chaotic early Mistress meeting with the Human Boy; somehow we could dodge all of Young Mistress question, and we end the meeting by giving more piano lesson to Young Mistress by that boy.

Right now, me and my Mistress in Miss Patchouli Library, as for Young Mistress, she's already long asleep sometimes ago.

The reason why we are here is because my Mistress wanted to tell what happen in that meeting with the boy to her friend, Miss Patchouli.

My Mistress and Miss Patchouli sitting on one of the table set in the Library. My Mistress is talking while her friend keep reading her book, whoever that didn't know these people before hand probably said the one reading book is having bad manner when they see this situation, but the truth is she's listening to what my Mistress said while reading her book at the same time. She only look away from her book when there's important enough detail to be pointed by her.

"Outside World knowledge is it? Maybe it's worth it to meet that boy after all." said Miss Patchouli while still reading.

My Mistress still continuing her stories, after a few second later she looked away from her book.

"What? You people said what to Flandre?" she asked.

Miss Patchouli turned to look at me.

I bowed apologetically to her.

"*groan* She probably gonna search for me to ask her about what you people said in that meeting." She groaned tiredly. "It will be good if she just forgot about it when tomorrow comes." she said.

"Me too Patche, me too." said my Mistress.

'Me too, Mistress.' I said it too, inwardly.

* * *

 **Author note:**

 **Heyo, Author here. My final project still going and somehow I can slip enough time to make this chapter to you guys, fuck my life dude, I hate going to the higher education, I only need internet in my life.**

 **About Remilia opinion about bat is original on my part, I figure Remilia doesn't know about bat because they don't falsely pointed out a Chupacabra from a Tupai (Monggose thingy, not the Indonesian word for Squirrel, I don't know. I'm Indonesian btw.) In Forbidden Scrollery.**

 **So yeah, 2 more weeks until Arah cured from his blindness, 1 more month until winter comes, 4 more months until PCB incident starts.**

* * *

 **Pioneer of the Universe Data Sheet**

 **[Lv.49 Human Doppelganger, Arah]**

 **Age: 15 Years old. Birthday: August.**

 **Ability Point: 83.500 point.**

 **Item Point: 105.950 point.**

* * *

 **Equipment:**

 **\- Black Jean Pants, Leather Sandal**

 **\- Night Cloud: [Add-on: +Defense Up, +Durability Up, +Vitality Up, +Vitality Regeneration, +Energy Up, +Energy Regeneration, + Air Conditioning, + Self-repair]**

 **\- Infinite Space Waist Pouch MK-2** **:** **[Add-on:** **\+ Laundry]**

 **\- Doppelganger Belt**

 **\- Gaia Tattoo**

 **\- Mimicry String**

 **-** **Cane of Guidance: [Add on: +Durability Up, +Auto Repair]**

* * *

 **Ability:**

 **\- Vector Change** **Lv Max**

 **\- Body Enchantment Lv Max**

 **\- Magical Sense Lv Max**

 **\- Swordsmanship Lv Max**

 **\- Photographic Memory**

 **-** **Stage Star [Dancing + Singing]**

 **\- Parallel Thinking**

 **\- Piano Master**

 **\- Iron Stomach**

 **\- Energy Echolocation**

* * *

 **Item:**

 **\- Survival Knife**

 **\- Infinite Water Kettle**

 **\- Vitality Booster Pill x 3 ea , always restocked.**

 **\- Mentality Booster Pill x 3 ea , always restocked.**

 **\- Miscellaneous Item from Infinite Space Waist Pouch MK-2**

* * *

 **Spell Card:**

 **1\. Direction Sign "Molecule Collector"  
2\. Nature Sign "Storm in Summer"  
3\. Accelerator "One Way Road"  
4\. Theater sign "Duet Dancer"  
5\. Theater sign "Character Spot Light"**

* * *

 **I think that's all, see you guys next chapter, cyao.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Touhou 21: Magicians of the Magical Forest**

 **-Afternoon, Guest Room, Alice's House-**

 **-Me POV-**

So did you guys remember in a few days ago in Reimu's house that I'm confused to claim myself as a magician or not, at that time I'm planning to ask a real magician that question, yeah, a "real" Magician, that mean not asking Marisa about it, I knew she's also a real deal, but let's just say my opinion about her is on the low side and also, I want to ask another important question.

Which is why I plan to ask my question at the same time with giving her magical ingredient order to her, it's like getting two birds with one stone in a house of a real magician, no offense to Marisa fan, really, chill, please.

"I can?" I surprised.

I hear Alice chuckle. "Of course, I mean why not? All of your item are enchanted by you right? That means you already proven yourself as a magician just by doing that. You can even be called Item Enchantment Specialized Magician from the great quality of the magic item you make." she said.

"…Is it really that easy? Calling someone a magician, I mean." I said worriedly.

Right now I'm in the Guest Room of Alice's House, me and Alice facing each other while sitting on our respectable couch. Our deal already done and I start asking my question after that.

"In my opinion, anyone can be called a magician if they can use magic, it's different story if Arah-san claim to be a magician but doesn't have any prove that you're one but like I said, Arah-san already prove himself by enchanting your own item and failing at enchanting experiment, resulting in your blindness right now, even though I already heard from Marisa that the purpose of that experiment is a bit shameful, but it's one of a few characteristic of a Magician, pursuer of knowledge." I can picture Alice smiling as she explained.

"…I see, but I want to object Marisa's statement, the purpose of that experiment is not to make me can seeing through girl's clothes." I object.

"Oh, then what is it?" she ask with curious tone.

"About that, I'm sorry." I lightly bowed to her.

"…I understand, secrecy of one technique is important to all of us." she said understandingly.

"…Thank you, Alice-san." Once again, I lightly bowed to her.

"Don't worry about it. Now let's drink our tea before its getting cold." she said cheerfully.

"Yeah, you're right." I said with a smile.

I reach for my tea on the guest room coffee table and drink it.

'Maybe this is why I don't consult with Marisa, nice tea, nice conversation, and nice girl too.' I think.

I sense a magical signature coming to our location from different room and I smell…cookie?

"I know that this talk will be going for a while, so I'm making us some cookies." she said.

'And she got cookies too. SHE'S THE BEST!' I scream inwardly.

I sense that magical signature actually her doll, her doll floating and holding some kind of tray, the doll place it on the coffee table.

"There you go, please enjoy." she said.

"Don't mind if I do." I said happily.

I pick a cookie and eat it.

"It's delicious!" I said.

"Glad, you like It." she happily said.

As I start eating the cookies, I'm re-sensing the room again.

'…The magic string from Alice is still there, there's 7 other strings, other than the doll near us, coming out from Alice to different room, is that how she control her entire dolls? I need to test how much multi-tasking I can do sometimes in the future.' I think.

Alice's Puppeteer Magic, it works by giving a doll the user magic and then controlling them, the amount of doll that can be controlled are unlimited, but controlling them is different story, so much complexity, so much calculation, and so much detail. I remember the first time I seen her dolls, they do hand gesture, they do cute action, it's almost like they are alive, after all, Alice's life-long-goal is to make a Fully-Autonomous Doll, a Sentient Doll.

"So, you actually never claim yourself as a magician before?" ask Alice.

"Sorry?" I perk up, as in opened my eyes when she asked.

 **-Alice POV-**

"Let me rephrase that, is hiding your magician identity not your intention from the start?" I ask again.

He shakes his head. "No, why did you think that was the case?" he ask back.

"Well, I remember when the first time I sense magical energy from your clothes, you didn't say anything about being a Magician, and then there's time where you said you made a magic item but you still not declare yourself as a magician. I though you have a reason for not announcing yourself as one." I explained.

"…I see. "He closed his eyes. "Truthfully, in the past, I imagine that a Magician is someone that control all 6 elements, destroy and create mountain at will, command hundreds of magical beast, have an item that can turn the heaven and earth upside down all together, etcetera, etcetera, but after I started observing all Magicians in Gensokyo…."

"…Did you start to feel disappointed about it?" I asked.

"It will be a lie if I said I don't, but I also known that it's my fault if I feel that way, I was just keep stacking my hope up high only to fall from those height when the realization comes, the magician stuff I just said probably only been heard in the legend and such, just a story to riled up kids to want to become a magician." he said with sad tone.

"…" I stay silent and start observing his appearances.

A human boy with tanned skin and short black hair, age estimation to be 15-17 years old based on his height, eyes closed because he's blinded from one of his failed experiment, an unknown black line on his neck, presumably one of his magic item, black Yukata with padded collar, long and wide sleeves, and even blacker cloud motif, a magical item in the shape of a waist pouch, a long black pants with some kind of string that I've never seen before and a magical item in a shape of a walking cane beside him.

'So young, but his dream crushed by reality, mental injury is more difficult to heal rather than the physical one, he need to rebound from his down mental state, if there's actually one that is. Every time we meet he's not looking like someone whose dream got crushed before his eyes, it's either he already get over his emotion or he's really good at hiding it, but either way, I don't really care what will he become as long as my ingredient get deliver.' I conclude my analysis about the boy.

"BUT!" he suddenly shouted.

"?!" I startled from sudden increase of volume.

He opened his eyes and smile confidently "So what if it's a legend?! So what if it's a dream?!" he point his thumb to himself. "I will be the one who become the legend instead! I will be the one who make it into reality instead! Because that's my dream, and I will reach it! Someday! Eventually…Maybe…I don't know." he's starting to dispirit at near the end of his declaration.

I'm actually surprised with what I hear. Seems like he somehow get over it.

"…Is that gonna to be your dream from now on?" I ask.

"Of course, as long as I live, eventually I will reach it,…yeah, eventually…someday, aaaaaand my pessimism kicking in. *sigh*" he's starting to closed his eyes and slouch on the couch.

'…It seems like his pessimism reduce his mental damage, that's good, and also,' I cover my lip with my fingers. ""As long as I live, eventually I will reach it", is it? Fufu." I happily chuckle at his word.

He looked up to me from his position. "He,haha, yeah, like I s-" he suddenly stopped in his word and opened his eyed as if he's surprised seeing at something.

'What happened? Why did he look surprised? He's eyes definitely grey in colors, which mean he's genuinely blinded right now.' I start wondering about his condition.

I consider asking what happen to him but before I ask, he's already starting to move.

He start sitting normally, after that he bring his fist to his mouth and do a fake cough to clear his throat "*cough*As a matter of fact, yes, anything can be achieve as long as someone have resource and time, anyone can reach their goal, and in my case, I already using and acquiring it at the same time, now, all I need is time." he said with a hint of seriousness in his voice.

"Did you mean "Time" as in halting your aging process?" I ask.

He nodded. "Yes, I know that if I do that I will stop being a human, I mean it in changing species into other than Human, not like becoming a heartless monster or something." he explained.

"I understand, Human is limited to only be able to live in 100 years or less, I say it's just too short with what we're trying to accomplish." I explained back to him.

'We?" he ask.

'Since he told me about his dream, I think it's fair enough that I tell him about mine.' I think.

"You know, Arah-kun, I was a Human once but since I judge that the human age are too limited, I stop my aging process, which mean I am a Youkai Magician now, before you ask, it's a Magician as a species too and not just as a profession." I observed him, 'Odd, he doesn't look surprised by what I said.' I think.

"As for my dream," I start gathering everyone in to this room and present them all in front of him. "Is to make all these girls to be able to fully-autonomous on their own, to make them alive in the sense of they can think on their own and move on their own." I explained.

"…I think that's a wonderful dream and very like you, Alice-san." he said with a smile.

"Thank you for the praise." I smile back.

"Say, can I ask you some question?" he said.

"Of course." I reply

"What's the condition of turning into a Youkai Magician?" he asked.

"Well, the first half of it, you need to research magic about not needing any food to live, and the latter half of it, you already heard it, just stop your age with magic, and you'll turn into one." I explained.

"I see…can I ask another question?" he asked again.

"Sure." I said.

"Is Marisa also a Youkai Magician?" he asked.

"Hmm…I think she's still Human, I never ask her myself because that's a private thing after all." I said.

"Oh…I understand, so that mean I thank you for having this conversation with me." he bowed his head.

'Oh my, polite and understanding at that.' I think. "Ufufu…No need to worried about it." I happily reply.

"…I'm sorry to bother but can I ask another question? I swear this is gonna be the last." he plead.

"No problem, go ahead." I said.

"…Okay then…so…why 'Arah-kun'?" he questioned the way I called him.

"Why not, it's cute." I smile widely..

"…as a Man, I much preferred to be called Cool rather than Cute, please." he said.

"Nope, your image stays in 'Cute Boy' ever since you announce your goal in life a few minutes ago." I said with a cheerful smile.

"…Can I change your mind about my image?" he request.

"Sorry, I think you can't." I denied.

"*groaaaaan*" he groan while covering up his face with both of his hands.

"Fufu, look at him, he's embarrassed." I chuckle.

I send one of my dolls to pat him in the head.

He recovered from his poses to look back at the doll.

I make the doll tilt its head.

"Thank you, little one." He patted back the doll using his finger.

'Fufu." I chuckle looking at this antic.

With that cue, both of us reaching for our tea.

"The tea is getting cold, should I warm it back?" I question.

"Yeah, I think you should because there's another guest for you in a second." he answered.

"Another guest?" I ask confused.

He didn't answer but instead looking at the door direction.

I also look at it and soon enough someone barging in to the room.

*BAM* the door slammed open.

"Hey, Alice! I come to play-ze!" shout the guest.

"…Oh, it's you." I feel tired looking at our new guest.

 **-Me POV-**

So Marisa barging in to Alice's House, Alice sound really tired when seeing her, aaaaaand they are throwing sarcasm at each other right now, leaving me out of their conversation, which I'm grateful about because I want to think about what happened in my conversation between Alice.

 **[Lv.42 Seven Colored Puppeteer, Alice Margatroid]**

 **Past 39, now 42.**

 **[Life Time Mission Alert]**

 **[Making Lie into Reality]: [Become the Best Magician in the World]**

 **[Fail requirement: Dead or Lost of will to become the Greatest]**

 **[Fail punishment: Level Reset]**

 **[Achievement Alert]**

 **[Ye'r a Wizard, User!]: [Officially claim to be a Magician.]**

 **[Reward: 20.000 AP & 20.000 IP]**

 **[Impress the Seven Color Puppeteer]**

 **[Reward: 20.000 AP & 20.000 IP]**

 **[Join Us in This Magical Adventure!]: [Get into any Magician Community]**

 **[Reward: 20.000 AP & 20.000 IP]**

I can ignore and grateful about the reward from the achievement.

I can congratulate about Alice leveled up.

But for the quest, I totally can't ignore that.

My lie suddenly turning against me, even though it's just a harmless/white lie to make it easier to explained my situation.

Oh well, to simplify this quest, I just need to become stronger, just like another of my long game.

Then that mean I don't have to worry about it and keep wanting to become stronger, and in this case, keep helping in each future incidents.

As I finished planned for my future, I heard someone beside me calling my name.

"Arah! Wake up! Are you listening-ze?" said that someone.

I turn to look at her direction. "Sorry, I didn't listen, what did you say?" I ask.

"I said, what are you doing here-ze?" she said.

"Well," I told her what happen and why I'm here, and minus the white lie I told to Alice before.

Now that she finished listening, she suddenly pounded my shoulder.

"Then welcome to the group, Newbie!" she said cheerfully.

"O-oh…" I reply. 'Please, I don't want to be the target of her energetic action, I can't deal with her. 'I said inwardly.

"Then as a celebration from your senpai, let's do some Danmaku duel-ze!" she said.

"What?!" I surprised with what she said.

"Come on-ze!" she started tugging my Yukata sleeve, but because she's not Reimu and a normal magician girl, she can't drag me away from the couch.

I turn toward Alice for help.

"Teach her a lesson, Arah-kun." Alice said determinately.

"…So I'm already decided to be fighting Marisa is it?" I said tiredly.

"Come on, as your senpai I'll show you how the real Danmaku battler use their spell card-ze!" Marisa now using both of her hands to drag me out but nonetheless she's just too weak to do it.

I start thinking about this situation.

'If I denied her, then she probably gonna keep bugging me until I accept her challenge, and if I accept her duel, then I probably gonna get blasted by her Master Spark, and this is a Danmaku Duel, I can't cheat by redirecting her shoot. Hmm, the decisions.' I think.

After a few thinking and tugging, I finally make my decision.

"*sigh* Okay then let's do it." I said.

"Great-daze! I'm gonna wait outside then-ze!" Marisa said excitedly as she walk away to the entrance door.

"…Sorry for the commotion, Alice-san." I said apologetically.

"Don't worry, Arah-kun. Just focus on beating her down." she said.

'Oh, wow, it's the first time I hear this kind of Alice.' I think.

I grab a cookie, put in my mouth and then I proceed to the entrance door as I eat it.

I already outside and I already sense Marisa hovering in the air on her broomstick.

"Your slow, newbie-ze!" she said.

"No, you're just the one who's too excited for this." I reply.

"Whatever, start flying-ze!" she order.

"Based on Spell Card Rule, since you're the one who challenge me, I'm the one who decided the rule right?" I said.

"Of course-daze!" she said.

"Good." I satisfied.

I sense Alice go out from her house, she probably want to watch the battle.

I make my Quadra-wings and fly higher than the forest tree.

I stop going higher and decided that this height is good enough.

I sense Marisa flying higher to catching up to me.

"What's the rule-ze?" she asked.

"Basic rule, only one spell card." I said.

"Only one?! Come on, at least making it three-ze!" she pleaded.

"Nah, you challenge me, so I'm the one who making the rule, Marisa." I said grinning.

"Cheapskate!" she yelled at me.

"No, I only want to get this over with as soon as possible." I give my reasoning.

As soon as I said that she flies away a few meters from me and then stopped.

'Taking distance is it?' I think.

"Are you ready-ze?!" she asked from the distance.

I sense she already summon her spell card.

I too summon my spell card in return.

'If she do what I think she's gonna do, then this duel gonna be over in a seconds.' I think.

" _ **Love Sign "Master Spark""**_

'I FUCKING KNEW IT!' I scream internally.

I immediately dive fast to the ground.

I sense a big beam of energy coming out from Marisa direction.

*Whiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiir* it's the sound of Master Spark flying toward my previous location.

If I dodge upward I absolutely can't dodge it, but because I dodge downward, I barely dodge it because the gravity help me going faster to the ground and my prediction that she will use that spell card help me to avoid it.

'With this, the duel already finished.' I think.

Now that I already dodge her beam, I fly toward Marisa direction, under her giant beam that still pouring out from her Mini-Hakkero.

" _ **Theater Sign "Duet Dancer""**_

I grip the light saber that suddenly appeared in my hand.

With obvious energy beam signature that I can sense a mile away, I navigate myself toward it source.

I found her and proceed to fly to her, toward her back.

"This is the end." I said behind her back.

"W-what?!" she look behind her and yelled in surprised.

I slashed at her.

*Crack*

"Whaaaaaah!" she screamed in pain as her spell card break.

I sense she's falling from her broom but I pull her back up and carry her in princess carry.

"Seriously, this girl." I said looking at Marisa.

"Ugh…" she groan in pain and probably unconscious at that.

I float down toward Alice's House.

I sense Alice still on the ground.

"Is there a room for this unconscious little girl?" I said with a helpless smile.

"Of course, come in." she said cheerfully and probably smiling too right now.

And with that said, I enter Alice's House again for the second time today.

* * *

 **Author note:**

 **Heyo, Author here, I still have spare time with my final project, so why don't just make another fanfic again this week.**

 **About Alice, I hope I do Alice right in this chapter, based on the Wiki; Alice is indifferent to other people, and I want to express that personality in this chapter, it's hard man, in my head, Alice is like the nicest girl in the neighborhood and she help anyone that need it.**

 **About human age, I know there's someone in my country that live until he's 145, setting the new record for the longest human to live but I'm talking about the general age human can lives and that's around 100 years old.**

 **So, Uh, Every time I see the review count goes up, I scream "COME ON, BURN ME!" as I read the review, so….yeah….**

* * *

 **Pioneer of the Universe Data Sheet**

 **[Lv.49 Human Enchanter, Arah]**

 **Age: 15 Years old. Birthday: August.**

 **Ability Point: 143.500 point.**

 **Item Point: 165.950 point.**

* * *

 **Equipment:**

 **\- Black Jean Pants, Leather Sandal**

 **\- Night Cloud: [Add-on: +Defense Up, +Durability Up, +Vitality Up, +Vitality Regeneration, +Energy Up, +Energy Regeneration, + Air Conditioning, + Self-repair]**

 **\- Infinite Space Waist Pouch MK-2** **:** **[Add-on:** **\+ Laundry]**

 **\- Doppelganger Belt**

 **\- Gaia Tattoo**

 **\- Mimicry String**

 **-** **Cane of Guidance: [Add on: +Durability Up, +Auto Repair]**

* * *

 **Ability:**

 **\- Vector Change** **Lv Max**

 **\- Body Enchantment Lv Max**

 **\- Magical Sense Lv Max**

 **\- Swordsmanship Lv Max**

 **\- Photographic Memory**

 **-** **Stage Star [Dancing + Singing]**

 **\- Parallel Thinking**

 **\- Piano Master**

 **\- Iron Stomach**

 **\- Energy Echolocation**

* * *

 **Item:**

 **\- Survival Knife**

 **\- Infinite Water Kettle**

 **\- Vitality Booster Pill x 3 ea , always restocked.**

 **\- Mentality Booster Pill x 3 ea , always restocked.**

 **\- Miscellaneous Item from Infinite Space Waist Pouch MK-2**

* * *

 **Spell Card:**

 **1\. Direction Sign "Molecule Collector"  
2\. Nature Sign "Storm in Summer"  
3\. Accelerator "One Way Road"  
4\. Theater sign "Duet Dancer"  
5\. Theater sign "Character Spot Light"**

* * *

 **I think that's all, see you guys next chapter, cyao.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: The Mountain Encounter, the Sequel**

 **-Early Afternoon, the Great Youkai Forest-**

 **-Me POV-**

"It's a beautiful day outside, birds are singing, flowers are blooming, and in a day like this…"

I kneel.

"Magical ingredients are easier to find." I said smiling while picking up some ingredient.

Sup, bitch! Bet 'cu didn't see that coming! Hah!

All right, serious time, heyo, Arah here, it has been a few days since my declaration to become a Magician and there's actually a few problem that comes with it.

The first problem.

At first, I told my wish to become a Magician to Akyuu, she just gave a nod of understanding to what I said, although she was a little mad at me because I didn't consulted to her first about it but she also understood that it was the right thing to asked the expert of the subject.

After her little pouting, I think she was pouting, wish I can saw her face, back to the main topic dammit, she told me about the problem, it's the Human Village.

Just like its name, a Human Village, a village for the Human and any Youkai that successfully hiding their identity as one. I'm looking at you, Sekibanki. Since I declare as a Magician, sooner or later Akyuu expected that I will halt my age, which mean I'm not gonna be a Human anymore, Akyuu is okay about me becoming one but the rest of the village says otherwise.

Even though I can stay in the village, pretending to be a Human but Akyuu also worried that one of my future Magician experiment gave it away, assuming I still live in Akyuu's Mansion at that time.

"… _I see."_ said Akyuu.

I heard Akyuu replying with what I said in neutral tone, and my sixth sense telling me that she's feeling sad right now, which mean I obligated to do what I'm gonna do next.

" _C'mere you wannabe-adult girl."_ I hug her.

" _FUEEEEEEE!"_ she screamed.

She struggle to get out of my hug but I keep her in place.

" _Don't worry, I'll visit you occasionally, and I'm still blinded right now, so I'll not gonna go anywhere soon."_ I start patting her head.

"…" she stopped struggling.

We don't say anything and I just keep patting her head until she started talking.

" _Where will you live after that was over?"_ she asked.

" _In the Forest of Magic, beside the rest of Magicians in Gensokyo, and before you ask, yes, I already prepare a house to live in there."_ I said.

" _Prepare a house? How?"_ she inquired.

" _Magic."_ I smiled. _"I will create my new house with the assistant of magic, but that's a problem for the future, and now, I'll take my time with you."_ I said while hugging Akyuu tighter.

" _FUEEEEEEE!"_ Akyuu screamed once again.

With that scream, there's much hugging and patting afterward.

'*Sigh~* Good memories, and that's one problem solved.'

The next and last problem, it's surprisingly fast to be resolved.

In the Hakurei Shrine, Reimu's house, Marisa and me tell Reimu about the news. Truthfully I kinda nervous about this, but my worry proved to be useless from her response.

" _I see."_ Reimu said with her laidback tone.

" _...Is that it? You don't have anything to say about it_?" I ask worriedly.

" _Of course not, it's your own choice, I don't have the right to change what you've decided what to do, moreover, technically you are an outsider, so what you're doing is none of my concern, except when you bring trouble to me, I'll make sure you regret doing that"_ she explained.

So I start thinking about her response, is it because I'm an outsider that the rule about 'any Human Villager that turned into Youkai must be exterminated' not applied to me? It's very confusing because ZUN doesn't really gave any information about it and just gave us that one piece of information in a series that only updated once every certain time of certain month, for fuck sake.

Whatever, and the point is Reimu is not gonna giving me trouble with my decision.

With all the issues out of the way, I can report the other piece of news.

I bought more abilities.

 **[Lighting Reflexes] = 5.000 AP**

 **[Make User reflexes become fast like lighting]**

I hear a rustling of many trees, the cause of it probably from the wind.

I sense my pulse and I sense many leaves coming down from above.

I whipped out my hands to catch all the leaves that I can reach.

"…7 leaves missed 2 of them. Need more practices." I said while releasing all the leaves that I catches.

 **[Telekinesis Lv 1 - Lv 5/Max] = 4.000 + 8.000 + 16.000 + 32.000 + 64.000 = 124.000 AP.**

 **[Let User use Esper: Telekinesis power]**

Sound good right? Sounds really good right? Well, it sounds good after you actually install the power, it's like adding more water inside the water container that's already full, the thing that called overflow happen, and its sucks.

" _Ku-! Guag! Gggiigg! Kffggtt!"_ I clutch my head.

All I see is red, bloods coming out from my nose, eyes, and ears.

I keep trying to keep my voice down so that everyone inside the Akyuu's Mansion is not alarmed with what happen inside my room.

Thankfully this is not like the first time it happened.

 **[Detecting Anomaly in User]**

 **[Selecting Counter-Measure]**

 **[Greater Mental Capability] = 20.000 AP**

 **[Make User Mental Power Usage to be more Efficient and Mental Capacity to be Bigger]**

After the system gave me that notification, the pain finally gone, and I left alone with so much blood on my head and bloody futon.

I wipe the blood on my face with my Yukata.

"… _Next time, let's research thing more often before doing something."_ I said while putting the futon and my Yukata in to my pouch to be laundry on.

My level also increased.

 **[Lv.61** **Magician-Wannabe Esper, Arah** **]**

'… _That's more than ten levels of increased, guess the pain was worth it._ ' I think tiredly.

I sense a boulder that's almost twice my height lying on the ground to my right.

I concentrated to that boulder and tried to lift it.

I sense it's floating in the air while encased in my energy.

I dropped it down gently.

"…I need a bigger rock to lift." I said.

Now the usage of any of my abilities to be less burdening now, but if I simplify what happened by using an example, I can send 10 pulses per second and the regeneration can still catching up with that much usage.

That's it for the new stuff, no more new magical item until I upgraded my Gaia Tattoo, I still going for it just so you guys know.

Now let's talk more about why I bought Telekinesis.

I want more subdued flying method and something that I can use in everyday life.

Why subdued flying method you ask? Well, you understand that I fly using 4 wings that made of tornadoes right? Then there you go, that's the problem.

Can I fly using it? Yes.

Is it fast? Yes.

Is it environmental friendly? No.

Is it quiet? No.

It's a tornado, I pull the wind to make 4 tornadoes wing that wreck everything that's not nail downed and any fragile items in the area. Sooner or later Yuuka would hunt my ass down if I keep that up, I know I'm pessimistic but I'm not suicidal.

The next part, ability test.

I tried flying using the telekinesis, it work, as for the speed, I don't know, I still blinded so I can't really decided which one is faster, but I'm very confident that it's quieter and calmer than Quadra-Wings.

I suddenly sense a magical signature coming my way in the middle of recalling the new information about the new ability.

I smile.

I just stood there, not doing anything, and direct my body to the new magic signature direction.

After a few more second, that magic signature coming out from what I guess as a bush.

"Hey, who's th-!" a hoarse voice suddenly can be heard and stop speaking mid-sentence.

It toke a full second before it wordlessly dash back through where it come from, double the speed too.

I still smiling, more amused with what just happen.

To tell you guys what's going on, ever since I going blinded I always use Doppelganger belt whenever I go collect the ingredients, which mean I turn into someone else right now.

Now, guess who I'm turning into? Someone who can make anyone run away from just looking at them. Someone who doesn't mind me turning into them, I believe she doesn't mind about it, I hope she doesn't mind…will she?

…Imma gonna ask her when we eventually crossed path. All right, I think I already gave plenty of clues already.

It's a she.

Everyone avoid her regardless of species.

I already met her.

Someone I believed enough that she'll forgive me.

The answer is _**Kagiyama Hina, the Goddess of Misfortune**_. A person that avoided by anyone like a plague…Oh wow, even though it's true, it sound so rude.

Congratulation to anyone that answers right, give yourself an applauses, call yourself a perfect person, praise yourself more you narcissist fuck.

Let's get back to topic shall we?

Using the ability.

Telekinesis is an ability that let you brute force thing. I can encase an item using my own energy and then forcefully move them around to wherever I please. I can create a bubble shield that protect me from outside harm, at least that's what I think it do, haven't tried it yet, if it does, then I create a small shield around my hand, I could punch stuff with my mini-shield, just like Starfire from Teen Titan.

I can use both abilities to the fullest one at a time but as for using both abilities at the same time, it feels clunky; both of them pulling each other apart when I use both at the same time, but that just mean more training to control them then, eventually I'll get it.

I haven't tried showing it to anyone yet, including Akyuu. I still need to think a proper explanation about the abilities, I'm pretty sure I don't want to fuck that one up again.

I think that's it for anything new.

Back to gathering then.

I keep searching for more magical ingredient.

I already conclude that this guise not gonna last too long, I said that because there's a paparazzi keep searching around for any kind of news from the sky, sooner or later she will notice that there are **two** Kagiyama Hina walking around the mountain, ever since I start gathering ingredient, I never sense anything up in the sky, that mean she's outside the range of my magical sense in the sky.

Once the Tengu realized there's two of her, walking around their mountain, they probably come to investigated us, checking if there's actually two of the same goddess, in both look and power, and once they figured out I'm not a Goddess of Misfortune, they probably start hunting me, marking me as a creep in the newspaper, everyone gonna scowl when they see me, everything gonna be gloom and dark, my life gonna be full of shaming and mocking, it's gonna be great, I can't wait for it to happen, hello pessimism, I love and hate you at the same time.

I sense another magical signature coming my way.

'Let's get this over with and fill up my quota for today, the less time I spend gathering in the mountain, the more time the Tengu realized what happen.' I think.

I start smiling, grab my hand with my other hand, and direct my body to the incoming thing.

The thing falling down from above, landing a few meter away from me, from the way the thing arrived, it probably jump down from the tree or something.

"Hina-sama, past this area is one of the territory of us, the Tengu, I beg of you, please turns back now." beg someone with a girly voice.

I sense someone in front of me to be kneeling with one knee.

…I opened my eyes.

 **[Lv.32 White Wolf Tengu Scout]**

'…Fuck, I jinxed it, seem like I went deeper to the mountain than the usual, I gotta get away now, fast.' I hurriedly think.

" _I see, have a nice day then._ " I bowed lightly and casually turn away from her direction.

The voice sample of Hina is still very few, so need to carefully choose my word and only use small and generic word to communicate.

As I take my 7th step, the Tengu behind me calls out to me again.

"Hina-sama, I don't mean to be rude but where's the Misfortune aura that usually surround you?" ask the Tengu.

I stopped in my track and slowly looking back at the Tengu.

I sense she's looking at me while still on her one knee pose.

'Now I have a choice, I can just leave without saying a word but the Tengu are gonna start suspecting something going on and maybe giving Hina bad rep for suddenly bailing out on someone question or I answer her and risking out to be founded out sooner…now that I think it over, the answer is obvious.' I quickly think up the plan.

"… _I'm finding it."_ I said.

"Finding it? Don't tell me Hina-sama actually loses your misfortune?!" she asked surprised.

I nod at her question.

"T-That's bad! If some Youkai use them to impure motive, it will cause trouble to everyone!" the Tengu sounded worried. "But don't worry, Hina-sama, we, the White-Wolf Tengu excel in tracking our target, we will help searching those misfortunes for you, and so, please excuse me to report to my team about the matter." said the Tengu confidently.

I nod. " _Take care_." I calmly said.

"Yes!" said the Tengu before she jump upward, probably to the tree. I sense she move away from this position.

After I can't sense her anymore, I close my eyes and start thinking again.

'Well, I need to get away from her now, if they actually searching for the misfortune then that mean they will meet the real Hina, so now I just need to get away from here.' I think.

I reach in to my waist pouch.

'Cane of Guidance.' I think the item name as I reach inside.

I feel some item thrust into me from the pouch, I grip it and pull it out.

I feel the item that I pull out.

It's the cane.

'Guide me toward the Human Village.' I said inwardly.

The cane tugged my hand toward a direction.

I believe where the cane take me so I obediently follow it.

Since I need to get away from here fast, I start using Telekinesis.

I encase my whole body and start hovering from the ground.

'Fly low and caution with the trees, don't fly too high or all of the Tengu that observing from the mountain start noticing me…who am I kidding, they probably already know about it, that Tengu title from before have a scout in it, just like its name, she's scouting me if I'm hostile or not. Seems like it's about time to drop the guise from today onward, but I need to get away from here first.' I deduct.

I start flying past the trees, toward the direction the cane pull me.

'But there's also a possibility that I was wrong and she probably genuinely worried about the 'missing' misfortune, after all, Hina actually giving them to other God to empower themselves by it, I don't know if she process the misfortune first before she gave it away to other god or not, there's no info since ZUN doesn't gave more information about it, fuck you ZUN, either way, the Tengu right about the misfortune being a bad news even if it's still raw or already processed.' I deduct further.

After I fly for a few minute, passing many random Youkai that hurriedly scatter after they saw me, I sense a big one ahead.

I opened my eyes.

'…Fuck my life.' I curse inwardly.

 **[Lv.53 Misfortune Goddess, Kagiyama Hina]**

'It's the real one.' I slowly landed on the ground as I think that.

I half-raised my hand, _"Good Afternoon."_ I greet her with a small smile.

"…Good Afternoon, to you too." she greet back. "…If I may ask, who are you? And why do you look like me?" she ask with suspicion in her tone.

I drop my Telekinesis and start using Vector Change to redirect the misfortune that creeping toward me.

I sense a bunch of magical signature appearing surrounding us a meter at higher height from my location.

I move my neck slowly to look at all of them.

 **[Lv.35 White Wolf Tengu Scout]**

 **[Lv.30 White Wolf Tengu Scout]**

 **[Lv.32 White Wolf Tengu Scout]**

 **[Lv.36 White Wolf Tengu Scout]**

 **[Lv.32 White Wolf Tengu Scout]**

 **[Lv.38 White Wolf Tengu Captain]**

 **[Lv.31 White Wolf Tengu Scout]**

 **[Lv.31 White Wolf Tengu Scout]**

 **[Lv.40 White Wolf Tengu Captain]**

 **[Lv.32 White Wolf Tengu Scout]**

 **[Lv.35 White Wolf Tengu Scout]**

 **[Lv.41 White Wolf Tengu Captain]**

 **[Lv.36 White Wolf Tengu Scout]**

 **[Lv.37 White Wolf Tengu Scout]**

'…Look at all those doggies.' I think.

I sense Hina also looking around, probably trying to locate what I'm looking at.

Based on her power that started growing, she probably noticed that there's something going on.

"…Are they here for you?" she asked.

"… _Yes._ " I reply.

"…Your voice also similar to me, for what reason they are after you?" she asked once again while her power keep growing.

I slowly moved toward my neck.

I can sense the tense atmosphere as I finally touch my choker.

'Voice Function, off.' I order inwardly.

 **[Voice: Kagiyama Hina, off]**

I make a barrier that doesn't let both of our voice get out from reaching all the Tengu.

"Let me say it properly this time, Good Afternoon, Hina-san." I greet her again using my own voice. 'Before anyone ask, yes, Hina did ask me to call her with -san instead of –sama, In our previous encounter.' I think.

"…Wait, Arah-san? Is that you?" Hina asked.

"Yes, it's me, Hina-san." I reply.

As I answer her, I sense her power dying down.

I sense she look up and down, evaluating my guise that looks like her.

"Your appearance, how?" she asked.

"It's only an Image, you can try to grab one of my ribbons, and your hand will only go through them instead." I explained.

"…Really?" she said with disbelieved tone.

"Yeah, come closer, you don't need to worry about the misfortune, it still can't touch me." I said.

"…So it really is you." she said with a relief.

I sense she walked toward me.

I sense she moved her hand near my side.

"My hand passes through the ribbon, so how did you change into me?" she asked.

"I have a magic item that can change my voice and image into someone else." I said. 'I sense some of the Tengu suddenly fall to the ground, what's going on over there?' I think.

"And you because of that item, you feel that you can just turn into me?" she sound offended.

"Not in normal circumstance, I have my reason why I do it." I said.

"Enlighten me then." she said with daring tone.

"You probably can't see it right now because of the Tengus are all watching, but I'm currently blinded for one month from my failed experiment, and because I still need to collect magical ingredient, I think about a way for me to gather them safely in the mountain." I explained.

"And that's where you choose to have my appearance?" she ask.

"Yes, I'm very sorry." I bowed apologetically. "My plan is to randomly encountering you while I walk randomly to gather the ingredient, but unexpectedly I haven't encountered you until right now." I further explained.

"…" she stayed silent.

Since she doesn't say anything, I decided to just stay silence too.

'…I sense almost all the Tengu dropping to ground, are they preparing to ambush me or something?' I think.

"…I allowed it." she suddenly said.

"What?" I ask.

"I said, I will allow you turned into me for one condition." she said.

"You actually believed with what I said?" I surprised.

"Yes, I already talk to you before, you actually not that bad of a kid, I believed you wouldn't do something bad for no reason." she explained.

"…Thank you for believing in me, Hina-san." I smiled.

"You're welcome, but like I said, you can turn into me until your blind is cured only with one condition." she said.

"All right, tell me about it." I said confidently.

"It's simple, just give me your misfortune." she said.

"Easy, simple, I don't mind to do it….how do I do that, exactly?" I ask.

"*giggle* Just give me your hand." she ordered.

I comply.

She grabbed it with both of her hand.

"Just so you know, I only doing this because this is a punishment for using my image for personal gain and because this is the simplest and quickest method according to the situation." she explained.

"Whuh? What are-?!" I suddenly felt something from my arm.

'She's draining! She's definitely draining something out from me!' I said internally.

After a few more second, she let go of my hand.

"Fufufufu, how is your feeling?" she asked cheerily.

"…I feel drained…no pun intended." I said tiredly.

"I directly suck out your misfortune away and not using the proper ritual to do it, of course your spiritual health gonna feel tired from It." she explained.

"…I…see…" I reply.

*Kreak-krk-krk-krk-BAM* I hear something breaking from a tree and fall loudly to the ground.

I sense me and Hina turned toward that sound.

"Ops, I forgot there's still Tengu near us, I need to go for everybody health, good bye now, Arah-san." she said her good bye.

"…Good bye too…" I replied to her good bye, albeit tiredly.

She floated away from my location.

Now that she's gone, I also planned to come back to the village too.

I activated my Telekinesis now that Hina gone.

I float toward Human Village direction, but before I left the area, I overheard what the Tengus doing.

"Ow, my back."

"…I think I sprained my ankle."

'I already said to Captain that following after TWO Misfortune Goddess is a bad idea, but now look what states we're in."

"Shut up, I also think it's a bad idea, but this is an order from the Tenma itself, I can't back away from it."

That were the final sentence that I hear before I leave the area.

'…So tired.' I think while floating lazily.

 **-The Next Day-**

 **-Hakurei Shrine-**

"APPEREANCE OF ANOTHER MISFORTUNE GODDESS IN THE GREAT YOUKAI MOUNTAIN"

"Is Gensokyo really that unlucky of a place that these places need more than one Misfortune Goddess to take away all the misfortune away?"

Reimu read loudly what her newspaper said.

"Is this what the Misfortune Goddess looks like in the picture? Why the two of them looks so identical?" ask Reimu to nobody.

'Knew it, Aya sees me and Hina from the sky, and I never sense anyone above me all day yesterday.' I think.

"This…This is the opportunity to promote the shrine. Arah! It's time to pay all of the tea you drank! Help me make many lucky charms!" ordered Reimu.

"…Reimu, you do realize that you ordered a blind man to craft something, right?" I ask.

"I don't care, come help me!" she replied.

"*sigh* Yes, boss." I sigh in defeat.

* * *

 **Author note:**

 **Heyo, author here. I've got some bad and good news to all of you guys. The bad news is I'm gonna be busy for the next 2-3 weeks, so there will be no more update since then, unless there's unexpectedly free time that I can use to write, finger crossed. As for the good news, my editor is back, he will continue to edit my previous chapter to look more...'palatable' to read…**

 **As for Human Village rule, ZUN ambiguity strikes again in Forbidden Scrollery, nothing left to be said.**

 **About the skill price, if the skills following physical law then the price is not that high but when it's not, I'm gonna try to ramp it based on their effect.**

* * *

 **Pioneer of the Universe Data Sheet**

* * *

 **[Lv.61 Magician-Wannabe Esper, Arah]**

 **Age: 15 Years old. Birthday: August.**

 **Ability Point: 3.000 point.**

 **Item Point: 174.450 point.**

* * *

 **Equipment:**

 **\- Black Jean Pants, Leather Sandal**

 **\- Night Cloud: [Add-on: +Defense Up, +Durability Up, +Vitality Up, +Vitality Regeneration, +Energy Up, +Energy Regeneration, + Air Conditioning, + Self-repair]**

 **\- Infinite Space Waist Pouch MK-2** **:** **[Add-on:** **\+ Laundry]**

 **\- Doppelganger Belt**

 **\- Gaia Tattoo**

 **\- Mimicry String**

 **-** **Cane of Guidance: [Add on: +Durability Up, +Auto Repair]**

* * *

 **Ability:**

 **Active:**

 **\- Vector Change** **Lv Max**

 **\- Telekinesis Lv Max**

 **\- Energy Echolocation**

 **Passive:**

 **\- Body Enchantment Lv Max**

 **\- Magical Sense Lv Max**

 **\- Swordsmanship Lv Max**

 **\- Photographic Memory**

 **-** **Stage Star [Dancing + Singing]**

 **\- Parallel Thinking**

 **\- Piano Master**

 **\- Iron Stomach**

 **-** **Lighting Reflexes**

 **\- Greater Mental Capability**

* * *

 **Item:**

 **\- Survival Knife**

 **\- Infinite Water Kettle**

 **\- Vitality Booster Pill x 3 ea , always restocked.**

 **\- Mentality Booster Pill x 3 ea , always restocked.**

 **\- Miscellaneous Item from Infinite Space Waist Pouch MK-2**

* * *

 **Spell Card:**

 **1\. Direction Sign "Molecule Collector"  
2\. Nature Sign "Storm in Summer"  
3\. Accelerator "One Way Road"  
4\. Theater sign "Duet Dancer"  
5\. Theater sign "Character Spot Light"**

* * *

 **Note: Author hasn't read "New Testament" yet.**

 **I think that's all, see you guys next chapter, cyao.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: Day One of Extreme Not-So-Ordinary Ordinary Day**

 **-Day One-**

 **-Late Morning, Human Village-**

 **-Me POV-**

You know, I did expect something to happen soon, so I'm not gonna act like I was surprised or something…but still…really?

I already fill my quota for this week so I went to the sweet shop to buy some sweet, but look who did I found…no, it's more like who found me.

 **[Lv.? The Closed Eyes of Love, Komeiji Koishi]**

I sense she's beside me, with some kind of dish shape thing on top of her figure, presumably her hat, and some kind of rope like thing around her body, I guess that's her third eye cable then, and she's slightly shorter than me.

Right now I'm in the outside chair of a sweet shop and Koishi is sitting beside me and she's eating my other dango.

As for the reason why I said 'I expect something to happen', the system gave me a quest this morning.

 **[5* Wild Ordinary Days]**

 **[Survive the upcoming 3 wild days]**

It's sketchy as fuck dude, I can smell the apocalypse flag from miles away.

And because of that I always on edge ever since this morning, I always open my eyes to check my surrounding for any Youkai, even though my sense didn't sense anything at that time.

But thankfully Akyuu help me tone down my worry.

" _Is something wrong, Arah-san?"_ Akyuu ask.

I startled when I hear her voice.

Both of us are eating our breakfast right now.

" _You look a more tense than the usual, is something bothering you?"_ Akyuu ask again but with worry this time.

I start rethinking the situation.

'… _Now that I think about it, why do I even worried about it? Isn't my daily life already threatening enough as it is just by being an outsider in Gensokyo, so once again, why do I even worried with what the system said about surviving this specific three days?_ ' I finished my thinking.

"… _It's nothing serious, I rethinking what I'm thinking before we ate and I'm a fool to even thinking about it this morning, so thank you for worrying about me, Akyuu-chan."_ I said my gratitude to her.

" _..I don't really understand what's going on but you're welcome, I guess."_ said Akyuu while confused.

I just nod at her.

And now, let's go back to Koishi.

Why the fuck is she here? Isn't she supposed to be like only start appearing after _Subterranean Animism_ because Reimu and co. or just Reimu start battling her, resulting she's curious enough to go meeting other people, isn't that how the stories goes?

…The system, it must be. But what am I supposed to do now? Aren't I just has to survive for three days right? Then isn't that mean I don't fuck around with anyone that could kill me right?

...You know what, YOLO!

"…Who are you miss? Why are you eating my dango?" I ask her.

I sense she move her head to look at me.

…She didn't say anything back, resulting both of us just looking at each other faces, or I think I'm staring at the position of her face in my case.

'…my chest starts warming up.' I think.

It's my Gaia Tattoo, it keep me away from mentally fuck by anything, and right now Koishi trying to mind fuck me or subconsciously mind fuck me I guess.

"You eyes look funny!" she said with voices that have cheerful tone in it.

'…Holy hell, I can feel the emptiness in her voices, she's definitely the holy mother of empty emotion.' I though.

"…Yes, they are indeed looked funny, that's because I'm currently affected with blindness." I reply.

"What is 'blindness'?" she asked while tilting her head.

I knew this will take a while so I repositioning my sitting position to become more comfortable.

"Well, blindness or blind is a state of someone that has lost their ability to see, for example, for a human, they see using their eyes and if they somehow lose it, they can't see anything through it." I explained.

'But your eyes are still there, how is that you're blind while still having your eyes?" she ask.

"Haha, not losing an eye doesn't mean you still have your ability to see, even though losing it is another way to lose your ability to see, but what I'm talking about is when an eye get damaged from inside the body, and if that happen, you can say that the eye lose it function as an eye." I explained.

'Now that I think about it the word 'read' in 'reading the mind' have a correlation with 'eye' because we use 'eyes to read', is that why ZUN design the Satori have another eye to read someone mind? Damn, that's clever.' I though.

"The eye that lose it function as an eye, wow, we have something in common! I make my 3rd eye went blind long time ago." she said happily.

I feel that my chest isn't warm now, which mean she stopped using her power at me.

'…If I don't know anything about Satori, I think I will feel what she say as a joke but I'm not, blinding Satori's 3rd eye is the same as killing them because that eye is the reason why they exist as a Youkai, and Koishi until now are broken because of it. I maybe can help her with the help of the System but that was her own decision, and I'm someone who respects that kind of decision, even though her reason to do it was too selfish or maybe it was just because in the past she's in the middle of getting bullied by Human/Youkai and that force her to react immediately by closing her 3rd eye on the spot, which mean she doesn't …Oh wow, now that I think about, now I feel I want to absolutely kill the jerks that bullied her.' I finished my though.

"You look angry!" she cheerfully pointed at my face.

"…Yes, I'm angry at someone." I said.

"That someone probably scared for their life right now then." she cheerfully said.

*sigh* I sigh.

I look upward toward the sky.

'…Should I warn Satori about Oku? But Reimu and co successfully stop her when it happens. What if somehow they fail?' I snort. 'Then I just have to make sure they absolutely success right?' I start smiling. 'And now, I just do what I usually do. YOLO boys' I think.

"…In missy sentence said before, you said something about your '3rd eye', are you a Satori?" I ask still looking upward.

"Yeah, I'm a Satori!" she cheerfully replied.

"Then," I turn to look at her. "Perhaps, is your sister named Komeji Satori?" I ask.

"Yes!" She cheerfully answered.

"!" I tense up, my chest started burning.

'It burned! My chest started burning! SHE'S TOTALLY TRYING TO KILL ME! HOLD IT DUDE!' I scream inwardly.

"You chest start glowing!" she cheerfully pointed at my chest.

"G-glowing i-is it?" I stutter. "I-it's good, it's g-good that it'ss burning, I mean, glowing." I reply.

"Yeah!" she still cheerfully said.

'I sense Koishi's eye cables around her start moving, gotta defuse this quickly, HOLD THE PAIN, MAN UP PUSSY!' I scream internally.

"T-then about your sister, tell her that black and pink clothes also can make her cute too, instead of wearing blue and pink clothes." I said smiling through the pain.

"Really?!" she ask disbelievingly.

I sense Koishi's eye cables not moving fast enough like it moved just now, but it's still coming near me, it's as if they are judging me.

"Yeah, Koishi-chan too, if you wear black and green clothes, you will also be cuter right now." I said.

"Are you serious?!" she asked excitedly.

I sense Koishi's eye cables stop moving.

"Of course, my blindness will be cured in a few more days, and when it's cured, I want to look both of you to see how cute you two siblings are." I smile confidently while giving her my thumbs up.

"Ehehehe, he said me and onee-chan are cute." she said bashfully.

I sense Koishi's eye cables retraced to their original position.

My chest stopped burning and stay in warm temperature.

'Okay, somehow I dodge the bullet there, now to shoo her off.' I think.

I pick up my 3 wrapped take out dango beside me and gave it to Koishi, just for the record, I plan this dango to be a brib-*cough* gifts to Reimu, since I'm sure no one want to mess with Hakurei, and order it again after I give this to Koishi.

"Here, Koishi-chan, share this with your sister, it's my dango, I don't care if you eat it or throwing it away but my point is I don't mean you and your sister any harm by giving my sweets to you and also I want to see cute girl dress up with something cute." I said while giving my sweet to Koishi.

"Sweet!" she said cheerfully.

The heat in my chest died down.

'…Finally,' I though in relieve.

"Thank you, pervert-san!" she said cheerfully.

 **[Achievement Alert]**

 **[Impress the Closed Eyes of Love]**

 **[Reward: 20.000 AP & 20.000 IP]**

"…Seems like it's gonna be a thing now for anyone that first met me will call me a pervert, anyway, tell you sister to keep herself to be healthy, that goes the same for you too." I tell her.

"Okay, good bye now, pervert-san!" she energetically wave at me before proceeding to skip hopping away from me.

In a few more second, I can't sense her anymore, and thus I start to truly relax right now.

'That was some experience, now finally I know how Gaia Tattoo worked for preventing me to get attacked mentally.' I think.

*whisper-whisper*

'Hmm? I hear people start whispering around me.' I though, as I start concentrating to hear what are they talking about

"…He's talking to by himself for a while…"

"…a loony person…"

"…Youkai possessing him…"

I start getting annoyed after I hear what they were whispering.

'Now that Koishi is gone, they didn't remember she existed, and now they only remember that I'm talking to no one because of it.' I think.

Before the system tried to kill me by shoving Koishi toward me, and now it tried to kill me by shaming me in the public, this 5 star quest really is dread full.

'…I hope this doesn't spread too far into the Village or I'm screwed until I move away from Akyuu's Mansion.' I though. "…The sweet owner better be fast with making me another take-out dango or I'm gonna be piss off for the rest of the day." I said as I start standing up to buy another dango.

 **-Early Afternoon, Hakurei Shrine-**

Right now, I'm standing outside Reimu's House Porch, I intent to directly meet Reimu from her porch, but I witness, no, I sense something unexpected, so unexpected that I opened my eyes..

They stacked, their status stacked on top of each other.

I sense Reimu on top of Marisa, both of them looking at me, there's something round in Marisa mouth, probably a Senbei (rice cracker) or something, Reimu holding Marisa hand, and I hear they are struggling before I sense what they were doing, from anyone that only arrive now to see what in front of me, they probably think Reimu trying to rape Marisa, I knew that's probably not what just happened, but this is like one of many 'exotic' situation I want to encounter in 'my dream' list.

"…Seems like you guys busy right now, I will come back tomorrow, please continue what you guys doing as I excuse myself." I bowed to them before I spun away from here.

"W-WAIT-ZE!""S-STOP!" I hear both of them shouting at me.

I sense card-like thing flying toward me.

It hit me.

I can't move, I feel that something bind me in place.

"Don't go-ze!""It's not really what you think!" both of them starting to panic.

They talk at the same time; I can't hear them at all because they are talking over each other.

'…I can't move, I can't see, and all I hear is these girl bickering nonsense in my ear, is this supposed to be a test for my patience or something.' I think dispiritedly.

 **-A few minutes later-**

Both of them already calming down from their little panic. Now we are sitting on the porch, eating the dango that I gave it to them and drinking the tea.

"Yes, I believe what you guys said; you can stop bugging me about it now." I nonchalantly said,

"Lies! You sounded like someone who doesn't believe what he heard just now-ze!" Marisa rebuked.

I sense Marisa leaning toward me while Reimu preparing her Gohei.

"Then how do I make you believe that I believed your word?" I asked.

"…Um…show how you got your ability?" Marisa wondered.

*Smack*Reimu smack Marisa head.

"Ouch!" Marisa made a sound.

Reimu start looking at me.

She starts walking to my direction.

"Wait, wait, I really believe you guys explanation. There's no need for these unnecessary violence." I put up both of my hand trying to stop Reimu.

I sense she stop walking, I wait for a few more second but she's not going back and still looking toward my direction. I think she want more explanation.

"Y-you see, I already know there's a Senbei in Marisa mouth when I first sense both of you guys, so I think 'why don't I just playing with these two-" *SMACK* "Gaah!" I clutch my head.

"That's even worse!" scold Reimu.

Now that Marisa and me already got smacked, Reimu go to her sitting spot.

"Hey, Marisa, I want to show you something cool." I said.

"Hmm? What is it-ze?" she asked.

I lift my tea cup using Telekinesis and show it to Marisa by float the cup in front of her.

"Wow, are you using Telekinesis magic-ze?!" she asked.

'Telekinesis magic? Really?' I though. "Close but no cigar, but how did you know that magic in the first place?" I asked.

"I read it in Patchouli books that I borrowed, even though it's useful, it's not flashy enough for my preference so I drop it-ze." she explained.

"…I see." I acknowledge.

"If it's not Telekinesis magic, what is it-ze? The energy around that cup is different from the usual magic that I sense-ze." she give me her reasoning.

I smile. "How about you guess it for yourself?" I dare her.

"Oh, is that supposed to be a challenge-ze?" she's challenged.

"Don't play with my cup." Reimu said in annoyance.

With that warning, I put the tea cup back to its places.

 **-?, Palace of the Earth Spirits-**

 **-Satori POV-**

It's been like many years since we moved from the surface to the underground, and it's been never that, we, the Underground Youkai express our wishes to go back to the surface. But suddenly, this morning, my sister, Komeji Koishi tells me her wishes to go back up.

I personally can't believe, my sister, the one that got the worst experience in the surface to be the first one who wants to go back.

'Even though no one will notice her in her current state, I still worried with where she's right now.' I though.

Currently I'm in the study room of my palace, there's a shelf full of book, a grandfather clock to tell the time in the Underground, a pair of sofa that facing each other and a coffee table in the middle of it to welcome guest, there's my study table that facing those pair of sofa, and a door at the opposite side of the room ,right now I'm using the study table to read a book.

I look at the time.

'I wonder if she has her lunch yet, she went to the surface this morning, what if she didn't go back until tomorrow.' I though worriedly.

I know she can defend herself, but as her sister, I still worried about her.

'…If something happen to her again, I…I probably can't forgive myself if that happen.' I sadly think.

I pick up my tea cup on the table.

My pets make this tea; recently they improved the taste to my liking.

I sip its content.

"*exhale* It taste really good." I said.

*BAM* the door violently opened.

"I'M HOME!" shouted the girl that barge-in to the room.

I look at that girl, it's Koishi.

"Koishi!" I said her name.

"ONEE-CHAN!" she replied.

I'm happy, happy that she comeback without any problem.

"I'm relieved that you finally come back to the palace." I smile. "Now, how was your day on the surface?" I asked.

"It's great and I got souvenir from there!" she showed me a bundle of something while smiling.

"…That's…Are you stole it from somewhere?" I asked worriedly.

"Nope, someone gave it to me." she said cheerfully.

Someone gave it to her? Because of her new abilities, she will be forgotten after people stop looking at her, are they giving her while they looking at her?

"I see, then do you know who gave it to you?" I asked.

"No, he didn't give me his name so I called him Pervert-san!" Koishi said while smiling.

"…Who is this pervert-san?" I asked.

"I don't know, he teaches me about 'blindness' because both of us are blind and he gave me his sweet to be shared for both of us." she cheerfully explained.

'He's blind? Is that why Koishi ability not working to him? ...No, her ability is at the subconsciousness level, it will affect anyone, even if he's blind or not.' I think.

"So, did this 'Pervert-san' say anything else?" I ask.

"Yes!" she nodded "He said I'm gonna look good in black and green clothes while onee-chan will look good in black and pink clothes too!" she said cheerfully.

I look at Koishi and my own clothes; we have some of the same color scheme that that guy said.

'…Something strange.' I though. "Koishi, I know you can tell that you have a sister but please just don't spread around information about what we wear, please." I plead.

"Nope!" she shakes her head. "I never told him about what we wear or if I have a sister or note." she said with a smile.

'…That's it! He knows us before hand, but why…' I though. "…What is that Youkai goal for telling us this…" I mumble in annoyance.

"Wroooong! Pervert-san is a Human!" Koishi told me with amused tone.

"What? A Human?" I bewildered. "That's even more suspicious, why would a Human ever told us that?" I asked.

"He told me he only wanted to see us wearing cute clothes, Onee-chan!" she said smiling.

'…' I stop thinking.

I grab Koishi shoulders.

"I forbid you to go to the surface again." I said with stern voice.

"Eeeeeeh?" she whine.

"That guy goal is unknown and somehow he knows us, moreover you called him 'Pervert-san'! If you called him that then he's a pervert, you will not gonna go to the surface ever again!" I ordered.

"Onee-chan cheapskate!" she pouted.

"It's to protect you!" I reasoned.

"I don't want to!" she ran away.

"K-Koishi! Wait!" I chase after her.

 **-?, Mayohiga-**

 **-3** **rd** **Person POV-**

Mayohiga, it's a place that's located in the boundary of the Great Hakurei Barrier. it have many houses, so many that you can called a village, but in actuality it's a lost village, a village that no one live in. But from that countless houses, only one house is used, and the one who using it is the one who control the boundary itself.

"So somehow he knows about the Satori Sisters, the Underground Youkai." A woman with man yellow tails said while cooking.

"Yes, it's should be impossible that the outsider boy knows about the sister, he maybe know about the Underground from the Child of Miaree but knowing what color that specific Satori sister wear is outright impossible." A woman with purple clothes relaxing by sitting inside a Kotatsu.

These two individual is the one who manage the Great Hakurei Barrier right now, Yakumo Ran and Yakumo Yukari.

"And there's that one episode where he injured himself in reckless fashion for gaining more power. It's like he's trying to catching up to something, I say this Arah boy behavior is pretty abnormal even for a normal Magician behavior." Ran speculated.

Yukari turn her head to the direction of her Kitchen house, where Ran cooking right now. "Yes, it's as if he knows that he's gonna be okay and not gonna die from his action," Yukari closed her eyes, enjoying the warm that her kotatsu gave, "…Or the boy is just that suicidal to gain more power." Yukari gave her own speculation. "Honestly, I enjoy the reaction of Reimu when he teases her." Yukari smiled amusedly.

"I say, he's a Time Traveler or something similar, hence the reason why he knows that Underground Youkai, and I also afraid with the reason why he know about them too. The Underground side look pretty satisfied with where they live now." Ran explained.

"Or they plan to cause an incident in the future." add Yukari.

Ran nodded as she stirred the pot that she cooked.

"And what if he breaks himself before it happened? If he keeps repeating his repeating his suicidal way, valuable information might be lost because of it." Ran asked.

"Then that's a shame. The exciting part of a surprise is that you don't know what to expect inside it, and because of that I don't want to ruin it." Yukari still smile in amusement. "Ran, did you know, when the boy meet me for the first time, he was legitimately scared when he saw me. Fufu." Yukari laugh. "And did you remember all the time that any outsider that saw me, they immediately start unreasonable shouting at me?" Yukari asked.

"Yes, Yukari-sama, every time that happen, I remember wanted to rip every single one of their throat myself." Ran said with a hint of annoyance.

"That's right, he probably knows who and what to avoid in Gensokyo, and beside, the boy will help solving the incident with Reimu and her little friend if he's desperate enough to travel back in time to do it; even I never dare to touch that stuff." Yukari further explained.

"…I see." Ran said understandingly.

The entrance door suddenly slide open, a girl with cat ear and two cat tails come into the room.

"Ran-sama! Yukari-sama! I'm back!" said Chen cheerfully.

"Ah, Chen, welcome back, how was your day?" Ran asked curiously.

"It was great! I acquire more cats to be my minions in the future!" Chen said proudly.

"I see, I see, good girl, good girl." Ran smiles and start patting Chen head.

This peaceful scene watched by Yukari, and she's happy with it.

"Oh right, I did say I'm gonna give that boy a reward sometimes ago, I suppose this will do." Yukari pull her right arm out from the Kotatsu and wave at the air.

A gap opened in front of her afterward, revealing a human girl in her sleep wear sprawling on top of a human boy. Both of them getting up to look at each other.

"…Is that you Reimu? What are you doing in my room?" the boy questioned.

"KYAAAAAAA!" the girl raised her hand.

*Smack* she slap him.

The gap closed.

"Fufu, he must be happy about it." Yukari smiled amusedly once again.

 **-Me POV-**

Me and Reimu cease fire…all right, it's mostly Reimu whose cease fire because I can't hit women if I don't have any justified reason to do it. But the point is we agreed it was Yukari fault that she ended up in my room, so I accompanying Reimu flying to her house, after I finished escorting her home, I went back to my room.

'Seriously, I can't let my guard down even in the night, moreover I more worried with the alert that appear before Reimu fall in to my room.' I though.

 **[Impress the Eyes of Darkness]**

 **[Reward: 20.000 AP & 20.000 IP]**

 **[Impress the Kitsune Shikigami]**

 **[Reward: 20.000 AP & 20.000 IP]**

I believe the first one is Satori, because there's eye in the text, I kinda expecting that since Koishi probably telling her story about when we met, I kinda doubt that Satori impression about me is a bad one since Koishi called me 'pervert-san', but the main problem is the achievement for Ran.

Yukari tossing me Reimu and I got an achievement for impressing Ran is not a coincident, Yukari probably heard my conversation with Koishi and then they discuss about it and then they draw conclusion that I knew about the future or some shit, which is not far away from the truth.

I kinda fucking around with Koishi, hoping I would get something out of it. But now Yukari actually listened with what I said that time. Guess I can view this stuff in positive light since I'm not pulled into her gap and then tortured to get my information about the future and instead she just tosses Reimu at me.

*sigh* I sigh. "Guess I'm lucky, really really lucky with the roll." I said.

I go back to my futon while thinking I got two more of this kind of days to worried about.

* * *

 **Author note:**

 **The is suppose to be the last chapter for 'Arah Blindness' Arc and I originally plant to make this 9k word long of a chapter but I'm gonna split it into 2-3 chapter because I don't really have much time to make it and because I'm gonna be busy, this chapter can be made after I squeezed any spare time that I have, so, I'm really sorry about that.**

 **And please expect the next update to be in one more month and more, once again, I'm really sorry about this.**

 **Just a random though, I'm curious if there's a scenario about one of the fanfic in this site get retranslated to another language and to be read by a reader that can't understand English, it's a just passing though after I think about what Translation group do in our perspective.**

* * *

 **Pioneer of the Universe Data Sheet**

* * *

 **[Lv.61 Magician-Wannabe Esper, Arah]**

 **Age: 15 Years old. Birthday: August.**

 **Ability Point: 63.000 point.**

 **Item Point: 234.450 point.**

* * *

 **Equipment:**

 **\- Black Jean Pants, Leather Sandal**

 **\- Night Cloud: [Add-on: +Defense Up, +Durability Up, +Vitality Up, +Vitality Regeneration, +Energy Up, +Energy Regeneration, + Air Conditioning, + Self-repair]**

 **\- Infinite Space Waist Pouch MK-2** **:** **[Add-on:** **\+ Laundry]**

 **\- Doppelganger Belt**

 **\- Gaia Tattoo**

 **\- Mimicry String**

 **-** **Cane of Guidance: [Add on: +Durability Up, +Auto Repair]**

* * *

 **Ability:**

 **Active:**

 **\- Vector Change** **Lv Max**

 **\- Telekinesis Lv Max**

 **\- Energy Echolocation**

 **Passive:**

 **\- Body Enchantment Lv Max**

 **\- Magical Sense Lv Max**

 **\- Swordsmanship Lv Max**

 **\- Photographic Memory**

 **-** **Stage Star [Dancing + Singing]**

 **\- Parallel Thinking**

 **\- Piano Master**

 **\- Iron Stomach**

 **-** **Lighting Reflexes**

 **\- Greater Mental Capability**

* * *

 **Item:**

 **\- Survival Knife**

 **\- Infinite Water Kettle**

 **\- Vitality Booster Pill x 3 ea , always restocked.**

 **\- Mentality Booster Pill x 3 ea , always restocked.**

 **\- Miscellaneous Item from Infinite Space Waist Pouch MK-2**

* * *

 **Spell Card:**

 **1\. Direction Sign "Molecule Collector"  
2\. Nature Sign "Storm in Summer"  
3\. Accelerator "One Way Road"  
4\. Theater sign "Duet Dancer"  
5\. Theater sign "Character Spot Light"**

* * *

 **Note: Author hasn't read "New Testament" yet.**

 **I think that's all, see you guys next chapter, cyao.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24:** **Day Two of Extreme Not-So-Ordinary Ordinary Day**

 **-Day Two-**

 **-Early Morning, Human Village-**

 **-? POV-**

I hear the raindrops fall down on my Parasol.

'It can even block the rain, I wonder if it can block anything else.'

I think while looking at it.

'But let's do it on another occasion, I have more important appointment to attend to.'

I concluded my though and continue walking leisurely on the street, the Human Village street to be specific.

I looked around.

Few Humans are walking around in this rain, which is good; less walking fertilizer in my view is a good thing.

'It's a shame that my sunflowers will wither when the winter comes, but that's nature after all, and besides, there's another flower that will bloom in winter, there's no need to feel bad about it.'

I keep walking to my destination with that though in mind.

"…Hmm?"

After some time, I notice something ahead of me.

A human.

A male human teenager.

He's shorter than me and doesn't have any umbrella or anything to cover from the rain, resulting in his entire body to be soaked by it.

'Why is he walking normally in this rain? Isn't human normally run to cover when they are in the rain? And why is he walking while closing his eyes? Is he perhaps mentally retarded?' I curiously think.

As we getting closer I sense the magical item that he wears.

'A magical item? Not just one either, he wear a lot of them. A magician? Not the Youkai kin, just the human one.'

Since we just passing by and he's not doing anything to me, I opt to just ignore him and continuing my walk.

….But then, when we are almost walked crossing each other, I feel something.

'…this feeling…'

I stop and look at him while he walked pass me.

'…It feels just like…me?'

I decided to satisfy my curiosity.

I turn and looking at his back.

"Wait." I said.

He immediately stopped.

For a few second, I waited, waited for him to turn around to face me, it never came, but instead I feel some kind of pointer that he's there and an old feeling from him.

An old feeling that I perfectly knew well what it is.

 _ **FEAR**_

"Oh my, it seems like you recognize me." I said amusedly.

He didn't response.

I walk up to him.

Each of my steps causes his fear to grow.

I keep walking until I right behind him.

Now his fear turn into something else, something that's more delicious than that.

 _ **TERROR**_

"Fufu, it seems like you **really** recognize me."

My chuckled make him enveloped himself with something, probably his ability.

I realize something else.

"Ah, I see, so you're using your ability to avoid the rain, but because we're crossing with each other, you attempted to make me ignore you, but you do know that it's useless right?" I said amusingly.

He still didn't respond.

"Did a cat get your tongue? Or are you perhaps frozen in terror? But all of those aren't matter with what I'm gonna do next."

I sense that interesting feeling is coming from in front of his body, his chest, so I reach my hand toward his shoulder, to turn him around.

"Hmm? What is this?"

Somehow my hand can't get near him; it's as if it's rejecting him.

I put more power into it.

The rejection getting stronger.

More power.

It keeps getting stronger.

More power.

My hand finally getting closer to his shoulder but a second later something envelop my hand and it pull me away, I back to the start

"…Interesting" I said with amused tone.

More power.

Both the power that keep me away getting stronger.

More power.

The rain stopped hitting my Parasol.

More power.

The rain stopped in our surrounding.

More power.

The water going upward. I close my Parasol to avoid filling it with water.

More power.

I look at my surrounding; it's raining from the ground.

"Y-Youkai! It's a Youkai!"

"Run away! Run away!"

"Kyaaaaa!"

I hear some Human screaming while ran away from my location

"Fufu, really interesting"

I became more amused.

Much more power.

My hand slowly advancing to his shoulder.

My action causes him to create another feeling.

 _ **DESPERATION**_

My hand moves closer.

The surrounding becomes dry.

Closer

*thump-thump* *thump-thump* I can hear his heartbeat.

Wind start to rage.

Closer

Dirt and rock thrown into the air.

Closer

White light filled my vision.

Touch.

"I finally touch you, boy."

As soon as I said that, everything is over.

My vision comes back, and then everything in the air starts going down.

I open my Parasol.

Dirt and rock raining down from the sky.

My Parasol blocked all the thing that rained down but the boy didn't put up anything, not even encasing himself with his abilities like before.

He's showered with dirt and rocks.

I look up into the sky.

Amid of this raining dirt, there's a hole up there, blue color between those dark one.

I can feel his new feeling.

 _ **RESIGNATION**_

*thump-thump* *thump-thump* I can still hear his heartbeat

'That's a shame, even though I starts enjoying it at the last second, he's switching to something that I hate, it's no fun if they stop struggling.'

I let go of my hand.

"Turn around."

I ordered and he's finally complied.

I finally see his face in detail.

A tanned teenager with short straight hair.

There's dirt on his face, he's eyes also opened right now.

His eyes different like other human, it's gray.

"A blind Human?"

"Yes, that's right, Yuuka-san."

"Fufu, so you did know me." I smiled.

A rock suddenly his right side of his head.

He's not flinched by it but blood start trickling down from there.

'…Now, I really don't feel like to continuing this, why did Human even have these boring feeling?'

I start doing what I intended to do.

I reach my hand to his chest and opened his Yukata, revealing a green drawing is place at the center of his chest, his hearth.

Now that I'm directly seeing it, I can feel its energy, it's weak and little but it's definitely there.

"What is this?"

"A tattoo, it keeps me away from every mind and body illness."

"…Do you know what this thing supposed to mean?"

"No, I just put it there because of its effect."

'…Is he lying? No, he still feel resigned to his situation, he can't lie.' I though. "I see, in that cases do come to the Garden of the Sun in the future, preferably in the Summer because that's when my Sunflower start blooming, that's also when I'm in my good mood."

I turn away from him as new feeling start blooming from him.

 _ **Confused**_

"Now that my little curiosity is filled, I must continue on my original destination, but I am afraid that the Flower shop maybe closed from our little commotion so bye Human boy, try to not die until we meet again." I said my goodbye as I walk away from him.

'Even though I said that, I have confident in him. With that kind of power, at least he will barely survive and escape from most of the strongest Youkai.'

I start taking mental note on another interesting human, next beside the Human Florist. After all it's interesting to see as how a Human can take care a flower even though they can't speak with each other.

 **-Me POV-**

 **[Lv.? Daughter of Gaia, Kazami Yuuka]**

 **[Impress the Daughter of Gaia]**

 **[Reward: 20.000 AP & 20.000 IP]**

I still thinking what I the system said few minutes ago and keep standing in the same spot even after Yuuka left.

"…I am alive right now, right?"

I pinch my cheek.

I barely feel it.

I punch myself in the jaw.

"Augh!" It hurt but something starts blooming inside me. "I'M ALIVE!" I shouted happily.

*grumble**grumble* the sky grumble.

"Yeah, yeah, fuck you too world." I grumble back.

I start drying myself by moving away all the water from my clothes and body.

"I still can't believe I actually alive."

'That time when I first recognize that it's Yuuka that I sense, I immediately eat those 2 pills and buy a skill.'

 **[Though Acceleration] = 6.000 AP**

 **[Let the User speed his though process several time than normal.]**

'Since the skill was not magical, I can safely use this while trying to safely walk cross by her with all my abilities off and I also can make quick judgment if something happen in my encounter with Yuuka. Oh god, but it proved to be for naught as she apparently called me out anyway, I thought my hearth would explode when she suddenly said 'Wait'.'

'I think there's a saying about 'There's always a price for any good thing', yeah that's exactly what happen to me just now, Gaia Tattoo is just too good of an equipment to be obtained, there must be a catch somewhere in the future.'

'Moreover, Yuuka said something about the meaning of this tattoo. The hint is there. Both of them have 'Gaia' in their name.'

The dirt rain already over a few seconds ago but I sense the original rain start pouring down again.

'Guess there's no need to worry about the future for now, Yuuka also said to meet her in the Garden of the Sun next Summer, yeah, next Summer…god dammit.'

My clothes already dried so I sensing at my surrounding. Because I goes nuts a few minute ago, the shape of the street is like someone 'scoped out' part of the ground and scatter its content in its surrounding.

'Time to fix this, I guess.'

I use Telekinesis to grab all the scattered dirt and rock that make the street un-even, I filled up the 'scoped out' area with those. After I filled up the area, I sense the street ground become bumpy.

Now I use Vector Change to move the dirt and rock in the underground more evenly and firmly.

I start sensing the street again, no more bumpy ground, Perfect.

'It's good as new, I think; I can't see so I don't know how it looks like, if they complained, they can just rebuild the road on their own, I already fixed my mess after all.'

Now that's already taken care of, time to take the road.

 **-Early Afternoon, Forest of Magic-**

Today is the time to give the Magicians their weekly Magical Ingredient, originally I intended to do that, even though there's 'derailment' in the middle, but it back on track few moment later.

But this…

I'm at the entrance to the forest right now, and its radiating dude.

The Forest

Somehow the Forest starts radiating some magic.

'What happened?! The deeper I go, many more trees start radiating magic, and I start sensing it when I'm on the way to Alice's House too. Coincidence? I don't think so.'

Just as I thought that, I sense something moved toward my location.

I open my eyes to check what that is.

 **[Lv.9 Lesser Fairy]**

'Oh, it's just a Fairy.'

I start relaxing as I realized it's just a fairy.

It finally arrives to my location.

"Hehehe~, human, human, fun, hehehe~."

'…what the fu.'

I start readying the counter effect in my Counter Armor.

"Eat, bullet, hehehe~"

I sense a Danmaku energy forming from the fairy.

'…O-kay, I guess nature is fucked if the fairy become this weird, now I'll show you guys why I didn't use Counter Armor in a Danmaku game, I consider fairy and other weakling are not on my list of 'don't make them mad by cheating in a Danmaku game', including Cirno, I maybe can walk around her, if I ever meet her someday.'

The Fairy released her Danmaku.

It's going straight to me.

It reached my Counter Armor.

And of course, just like its name, it countered it.

It shoot straight back at the Fairy, it's going faster than its original speed, Anndd…..

*Pi-chun*

'There's Fairy no more…Okay, I think I speak too soon.'

I sense another Fairy, sorry, Fairies, there's a lot of them going my way.

"I hope Alice-san is okay amid this chaos. "

I'm hoping as I continuing my walk toward the Magician House.

 **-Alice's House-**

I sense Alice and her dolls outside her house.

'Guess she's okay, I think.'

I walk closer to her.

"Ah, Arah-kun, are you okay?"

"Beside constant attack from the Fairies in the middle of the road, yeah, I think I'm okay, how about you Alice-san, you okay?"

"I'm fine, it's just that the Fairy going weird and start attacking my House's Door, I'm here to defend it and see what's going on."

"So you didn't know what's going on either?"

"Yes, at first I just quietly sat in my House and then this happened, then how about you, did you know anything about this?"

"Nah, I start sensing it after I'm half way to this place, you think this thing some kind of spreading disease?"

"Spreading disease?"

I pointed the direction behind me using my thumb.

"Yeah, Fairies are related with nature right? If the Fairies turning weird then the Nature must be going weird as well, I sense the trees are emitting some kind of magical power, so I think maybe the Trees are infected with some kind of magical disease."

"…The Trees…"

It sounded like she's thinking.

'Did she not sense anything wrong about the trees? …Oh, her House is in the clearance of the forest, there's no tree to be sensed near her House.'

I sense Alice and her Army of Doll moving past me and toward a tree behind me.

'Is she wearing a hood? Is that why she's willfully standing in this rain without any umbrella?'

"…The Tree indeed emits some kind of energy."

"So, want to check how Marisa doing?"

I sense she turned toward me.

"…I think she's gonna be alright, we don't need to worry about her."

"Then can we check our other Magician friend?"

"Other? You mean Patchouli from the Devil Mansion?"

"No, it's our blonde friend who likes using Mushroom for her experiment."

I smile.

Both of us stay silent for a while.

"*sigh* If you insist, let's go then."

"Thank you, Alice-san."

And with that, both of us decided to go to Marisa's House.

 **-Vicinity of Marisa's House-**

Me and Alice arrived at the vicinity near Marisa's House…If you guys ask me how I knew that, that's because Alice said "We're almost near her house." , I really can't wait to get out from this blindness.

"You ability really is useful, Arah-kun."

'Hm? Oh. Yeah, it really is useful. I can't believe it either that it can be this useful when applied to everyday life."

Alice is talking about my Telekinesis, but to be more detail, I erect a Square shaped Telekinesis Barrier and put it diagonally up on our head to let the water flows behind us, keeping us away from the water splash, so the idea behind this is 'if it block an attack then it can block the rain too right?', which is very correct and I barely notice any energy consumption, this is just a Rain after all. There's also making her dry again using my Vector Change.

"Then what did you used them for if you finally noticed it now?"

"Umm, fighting?"

"…Fair enough, the first though that majority of people think when they have power is indeed to use it to hurt other."

"…Somehow I think I owed you an apology after I heard that."

"Oh, you don't have to; you already applied to everyday life and use it to help other, so you don't owe me anything, and besides, I actually enjoy fighting other myself."

"…Thank you for the compliment, I guess?"

"Fufu, your welcome"

I think I just avoided a landmine right there, I don't know, conversation is difficult, , not found, monitor screen always showing a black screen.

*sigh* I sigh.

"You don't have to look so down; I already told you its okay."

*pat**pat*

"Please stop it, I'm not cute, cute is not suited for a man."

"But you are, let's hope you stop aging at this age."

I shivered.

'…I NEED TO GROW UP! FAST!' I warily thought, but at the same time I sense something up ahead, I opened my eyes. "Alice-san, there's another Fairies up ahead, there are two of them."

"All right, come on girls, it's time to work again."

Three Dolls suddenly appear around Alice.

So apparently she used Space Time magic to store her dolls when she goes out, that's why when you see her, you don't saw her doll until she's got into a fight or any other activity that need assist from her dolls. That magic is not permanent and keeps draining her Mana until she cancels it.

She explained that to me when she's preparing to go out from her house just now.

'Guess that give a reason why she doesn't like to go out more often.'

I sense Alice moved one Doll in front of us and two Dolls further ahead.

"When the Fairies shoot toward us, the Doll near us will block it with its shield and the other will attack them back."

"That sound…too basic"

"Basic strategy for basic enemy"

"I see."

I sense the Fairies ahead moving toward us…slowly.

'Slowly? Why? Usually they just rush us down.'

My question is answered a second later.

I sense another flare of energy much further up ahead than the Fairies.

*Pi-chun*

I heard and sense a Beam of energy killed one of the Fairies, a beam that's larger than my Laser Danmaku, and it keep flying toward us.

I activated Though Acceleration.

"Eh?"

Alice dumbfounded with what just happened, but I'm not, so I take action immediately.

I walk toward the beam way, walk past the Doll, walk past the other two Dolls, and finally I meet face to face with the Beam.

I encased my hand with my ability and slap the Beam, it get redirected to the remaining Fairy direction.

*Pi-chun*

The Fairy is dead.

I deactivated the skills.

"A Beam? Then that must be Marisa then." I turn toward Alice. "Come on, Alice-san, let's get going."

"…"

"Alice-san?"

"…I…Y-yes! L-let's get going! Marisa might be in trouble!"

"Yeah, she just haphazardly shooting her Beam toward a Fairy, she might be in trouble."

I start hovering using Telekinesis.

"Sorry, I will hover slightly above the ground since I can't run right now."

"Y-yeah, no problem, I can keep up by running."

I raised my eyebrow.

'…Why did she start stuttering?'

 **-Marisa's House-**

"Take this-ze!"

*Pi-chun* *Pi-chun* *Pi-chun*

"Kyahaha~, you miss, you miss."

"I still hit some of you lot-ze!"

Both of us arrived while Marisa out in the open shooting another Beam to the direction where's I sense many Fairies.

"Alice-san, I'm gonna help her, just rest for a while."

"*gasp*Yeah, *gasp* gonna do that.*gasp*"

Magician have weak constitution dude.

I fly toward Marisa to meet with her.

"Hey, Marisa! You okay?!"

"Oh, Yo, Arah, how's it going-ze?!"

'Her clothes…why did her clothes faintly have the same feeling like those trees?'

I make a Telekinesis Barrier to keep us safe from the Fairies Danmaku.

"Need any help?"

"Nah, I've got this-ze!"

I look at the Fairies, they are definitely many…and scattered at that.

"Nah, nah, I calculated that you will take forever to shoot all of them down. Let me help you with your problem."

I accelerated my though.

I gather the rain water to make many Water balls in the air.

I sense every Fairy in the area.

'Because I'm fighting with Fairy then I can be as lethal as possible with this, no, that's not it. Because I'm fighting Fairy, I must be as lethal as possible so that they can die painlessly.'

Each Water Ball locking on to every Fairy.

I pressured and accelerated every Water Ball into super speed, changing the attack to become a Water Jet.

I released it.

""""""""""""""""""Pi-chun"""""""""""""""""

All the Fairies instantly disappeared at the same time.

I deactivated the skill.

"Perfect."

"Woah!"

I turn toward Marisa.

"Yeah, I know I'm awesome, but we need to talk first."

 **-Debriefing the situation to Marisa-**

"Is it really that bad-ze?"

"Of course, why do you thing the Fairy start getting weird?!"

"Um, isn't the Fairy act like the usual-ze? They usually attack me regardless where I am-ze."

"That's probably because you're stealing their trash, which is still trash right now, and you're collecting a lot of them."

"Hey, don't talk trash about my trash-ze!"

"See! You even admitted that you collecting trash!"

"Enough, enough, let's focus at the task at hand, you ladies can continue whatever you're talking about later." I tried to settling them down.

""Hmph!""

I look at their respective position.

'…Ugh, I feel so tired right now, this morning I got Yuuka, and now this.'

After I 'mercy kills' all those Fairies, we start explaining thing to Marisa, of course, I didn't forget to dry Alice and Marisa back, as for me, I still dry in the entire ordeal, mind you, and about where we explaining the situation, we're still outside her house, taking shelter using my Telekinesis Barrier-Half Ball Shape, somehow she's strongly objected with going inside, It's kinda suspicious so I tried reasoning with her to get us inside, I tried several time but I immediately stopped when her underwear reason came out.

"Then Marisa, can you let Alice-san go into your house, you're both girls, so it's gonna be okay if she sees your underwear."

"N-no-ze! It's messy inside; I can't let a guest come see my house like that-ze!"

"It's the third time you're using that excuse Marisa, if you really don't want use to go in, then I'll switch the question, why your clothes have some trace of the same magic signature like the trees that's already infected in this forest? It's faint but it still there."

"I-I don't know what you're talking about-ze."

"…"

I pinch the bridge of my nose.

"Ugh, please, I'm not that stupid Marisa, the trace of magic in your clothes, you don't want us to go I into your house, your avoid answering the topic, even I can put two and two together and perfectly deduct the result, just…tell us what you did so that we can fix this situation quicker."

"…Can you promise me you two won't get mad at me-ze?"

"Finally, yes, I promise you that I won't get mad."

"…Then what about Alice-ze?"

I look at Alice.

"…It depend with what did you do."

I look back at Marisa.

"You heard her, just tell us, okay?"

"All right-ze"

"It was in the morning, somehow I wanted to do other experiment other than my usual one, but I kinda do it half-heartedly, it somehow worked and it show extraordinary effect-ze. I keep it in the vial for future experiment but it slip out of my hand and it was flying through the window-ze. I check where it fallen but I only discovered the vial, the liquid inside it already spilled into the ground. I knew this was my fault because the signature are identical with my experiment this morning." she keep lowering her voice until she finished her statement. "…So, my bad, Te-he-da-ze." she continue while using joking and guiltless tone.

"…" Me and Alice didn't say anything.

'To be fair, after she said 'Somehow', I already decided to forgive her at that point, it's not her fault that this situation happened, but now the problem is my other blonde magician.'

"You…Such careless doing and handling of experiment…moreover, you give other people problem with your carelessness."

I shivered from Alice's cold rage.

"H-hey, Arah also carelessly doing his experiment-ze"

"Yes, but he's the only one that affected by it, and he's also doesn't give other problem from it."

"K-kuh…"

'Hoh boy, I better handle this before this is going out of hand.' I though hurriedly. "Please calm down Alice-san, getting mad at her is not gonna solve the problem immediately."

"…Yeah, you are right, I am sorry."

I nod at her, satisfied with her answer.

"Marisa, lead me to where you found your vial."

"What? What are you gonna do on there-ze?"

"I'm gonna try to pull the liquid back to the surface."

"Really-ze?! You can do that-ze?!"

"I don't know, but I'll try."

She leads me to the location.

I put my hand on the wet ground.

"I'll start now."

I use Vector Change on full force.

I sense dirt.

I sense rock.

I sense water.

I sense more dirt.

I sense more dirt.

I sense more water.

I sense other thing in the water.

"Found it."

"Hell yeah-ze!"

"Thank goodness."

I separate it from the water and pull it upward.

Pull it pass the dirt.

Pull it pass the rock.

Keep it flow and steady.

Pull it out of the ground.

I can sense it coming out of the ground.

"It looks just like Water."

"Yeah, I thought it's gonna be okay if it's look like that, but I was wrong-ze."

"Prepare some container please, there's more to come."

I sense Marisa going into her House.

I make a Container using Telekinesis; I put the liquid there for the time being.

I keep it connected and keep pull it upward.

I keep pulling even after Marisa going back thrice for bigger container, but in the end she just said to me to just put it in her Cauldron.

There's so much liquid, if try to compare it into something; I'll compare it with the size of a Beach Ball.

"Some of them are still inside the Trees but if my guess that the Trees are rapidly consuming them, giving the answer as to why it didn't spread to every Gensokyo even though this thing already happening since this morning, then the forest will be back to normal after few hours or until evening, I think."

"Finally it's over, I though I'm the one who will start another incident-ze."

"You should be grateful that Arah-kun decided to help you, Marisa."

"Yeah, yeah…wait, Arah-kun? Since when did you called him by '-kun'-ze?"

"Since he decided to be called a Magician, what of it?"

"N-nothing, I'm just asking, but let's change the subject, Arah, is that blood stain on your Yukata-ze?"

"Blood stain? Where?"

"…Yeah, you're right, it's in your right collar area, Arah-kun, I didn't notice it until Marisa pointed it out, it's kinda hard to notice when your Yukata color is in black."

"Ah, I just got it from battling a Youkai this morning, it's nothing major, but thank for pointed it out, I think Akyuu will start panicking if she noticed it."

"I see, I don't expect that you used a technique that made a Youkai spill their blood-ze."

"Sorry, you're mistaken; I'm the one that spilled the blood at that time."

"Wait, what! Are you hurt somewhere Arah-kun?!"

"I'm okay, I already said it's nothing major, I only get hit by a rock in the head, and it's already healed, there's no need to worry about it anymore."

"At the head?! There might be more damage to your brain if it's hit you there-ze! Go see some Doctor-ze!"

"I might not have that much proficiency with healing magic but I think I believe I know about how a body functions, you don't have to worry, just come here, I'll check you up!"

"I said its okay, I have an item that mitigated any mental and body issues."

"But there's no way to tell that something happened to you-ze! Just let me help-ze!"

"Yeah, you should listen to our word and trust your b-body to us."

'…Why are they suddenly being pushy all of sudden? Don't tell me this is also because of the System, if it's yes, then this is fucked up, but on the other hand…'

"Hehehe."

"See, you laugh for no reason, there must be something wrong with your head right now-ze!"

"Arah-kun, hang in there!"

"Sorry, you're mistaken; it's just that, it's a nice feeling when many girls worried about you."

I honestly smile gratefully at them.

"S-stupid, Arah! Don't get me a wrong idea-ze! I-I just don't want my steady supply of ingredient disappeared-ze!"

"…Arah-kun."

'Oh no, my Marisa can't be a Tsundere, and please by the love of god, don't make Alice into a Yandere either, and speaking of ingredient.'

'System'

 **[Yes, User.]**

'Put each of Alice's ingredient and Marisa's ingredient in a large sack, and temporary enchant it so that they can carry it until the night fall.'

 **[Total IP Price: 200 IP]**

'Good, put Marisa's sack in my right hand and Alice's sack in my left via waist pouch.'

I can sense I grip a sack in each of my hand.

I throw each sack to their respective owner.

"Uwah!" "Kya!"

Both of them surprised with it.

"That's you guys ingredient, there's no need to pay them this time, I consider you guys caring about me just now already enough of a payment."

I sense no more rain touching my Barrier.

"Before I go, one more thing, the enchantment on that sack will be gone until night fall, so you can't use them to steal a lot of book from the Devil Mansion, Marisa."

"Dammit-ze!"

"That's all, see you next time ladies."

And with that, I fly toward the sky.

* * *

 **Author note:**

 **Heyo, Author Here! Now I'm free in this week only, or maybe two, depend on the situation, and because of that, I will try to release another chapter in this week before I become busy again. So many ideas but so little time to write, this chapter takes 3 days to write by the way.**

 **So, I post this fic on a new site called 'Spacebattles', which make me re-read my early chapter as I post my chapter there, and apparently my earlier chapter much crazier and easier writing style to read than the latest chapter, and because of that reason why this chapter become as it is.**

 **About Yuuka's Parasol, in the wiki, they said that she's hinting that her Parasol actually a flower in a shape of a Parasol, which is understandable as to why Rinnosuke said that her Parasol can block Danmaku too, the reasoning behind why I said that's because if it's a flower then Yuuka can send her energy to empowered it further instead of a normal Parasol that's made of fabric and metal frame and Yuuka can't do anything to it with her abilities.**

 **As for my Dear Editor, I still remember that in the past you said that Yuuka is your favorite character, now I want to ask you several question *cough*…What in the name of seven hell did you like about her? Her threat level is Super Dangerous, she views Human as a walking fertilizer, which is believe able because her relationship with Human are the worst, now explained to me why did you like her, unless you're a masochist, you don't need to explained to me any further.**

 **So I'm doing a coin flip here, you guys better pray that I didn't make Alice into a Yandere; I think it's very possible that she turn into a Yandere based on information about her in the wiki.**

* * *

 **Pioneer of the Universe Data Sheet**

* * *

 **[Lv.61 Magician-Wannabe Esper, Arah]**

 **Age: 15 Years old. Birthday: August.**

 **Ability Point: 83.000 point.**

 **Item Point: 254.250 point.**

* * *

 **Equipment:**

 **\- Black Jean Pants, Leather Sandal**

 **\- Night Cloud: [Add-on: +Defense Up, +Durability Up, +Vitality Up, +Vitality Regeneration, +Energy Up, +Energy Regeneration, + Air Conditioning, + Self-repair]**

 **\- Infinite Space Waist Pouch MK-2** **:** **[Add-on:** **\+ Laundry]**

 **\- Doppelganger Belt**

 **\- Gaia Tattoo**

 **\- Mimicry String**

 **-** **Cane of Guidance: [Add on: +Durability Up, +Auto Repair]**

* * *

 **Ability:**

 **Active:**

 **\- Vector Change** **Lv Max**

 **\- Telekinesis Lv Max**

 **\- Energy Echolocation**

 **\- Though Acceleration**

 **Passive:**

 **\- Body Enchantment Lv Max**

 **\- Magical Sense Lv Max**

 **\- Swordsmanship Lv Max**

 **\- Photographic Memory**

 **-** **Stage Star [Dancing + Singing]**

 **\- Parallel Thinking**

 **\- Piano Master**

 **\- Iron Stomach**

 **-** **Lighting Reflexes**

 **\- Greater Mental Capability**

* * *

 **Item:**

 **\- Survival Knife**

 **\- Infinite Water Kettle**

 **\- Vitality Booster Pill x 3 ea , always restocked.**

 **\- Mentality Booster Pill x 3 ea , always restocked.**

 **\- Miscellaneous Item from Infinite Space Waist Pouch MK-2**

* * *

 **Spell Card:**

 **1\. Direction Sign "Molecule Collector"  
2\. Nature Sign "Storm in Summer"  
3\. Accelerator "One Way Road"  
4\. Theater sign "Duet Dancer"  
5\. Theater sign "Character Spot Light"**

 **Note: Author hasn't read "New Testament" yet.**

 **I think that's all, see you guys next chapter, cyao.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: Final Day of Extreme Not-So-Ordinary Ordinary Day**

 **-The Final Day-**

 **-Morning, Akyuu's Mansion-**

 **-Me POV-**

"…Arah-San, are going out for work?"

"Nah, I feel like staying in the mansion for today."

I'm currently in the Mansion Main Room, it's the room where Akyuu use to read and write some stuff, me and her sit just like when we eat, and the thing is I refused to go out because I'm afraid of what happened yesterday, which probably happened again today.

"T-the magicians might be mad if you didn't collect ingredient for them, you know."

"All of them are nice girls; they are not that selfish enough to getting mad over something like that and I just gave them their stuff yesterday, they'll be happy for a while."

I've been thinking, I think I was overreacting with Yuuka yesterday, and because of it, Yuuka decided to 'tease' me for it, if I just turn around and act 'normal', albeit scared but still acting 'normal', that 'fun time' with Yuuka might be never happened and she will let me go with no further question asked, probably. But that was already in the past, and it's unhealthy if you keep thinking about it.

"…T-There might a good chance for a rare ingredient if you harvest them today."

"I don't think I'll encounter any rare ingredient in my usual route, and all the ingredient that I collect are common enough to be gathered every day."

About collecting those things, it's not about how rare the ingredient is, but it's actually about 'can you withstand the hours of onslaught from the local bloodthirsty yet weak Youkai that lives in the mountain', I could do it because I like stomping down the weakling, that's the main reason why I like Dynasty Warrior kind of game.

"…T-then…then…"

I look at Akyuu with a smile, not the happy kind.

"I-if you come back until evening, I p-promise you will be happy, Arah-san."

My expression froze.

'…Sonofabitch, is she also going weird for today? Fucking hell, but more importantly, I gotta get out before this is conversation got any worse.' I thought in a hurry. "…I see, if that's the case then it can't be helped."

I start getting up while hiding my reluctant feeling.

"I'll be back in the evening."

I pat Akyuu head before I leave the room.

 **-Akyuu POV-**

I look at where Arah left a couple seconds ago, making sure he's not suddenly coming back to this room.

'The more I think about he's leaving, the more my chest starting to hurt, and these recent days somehow it became more unbearable, I look back at the book to my left, the book from outside world that I borrowed from Suzunaan recently.'

I read the title.

'Strategy to Make Sure Your Beloved Happier When He's With You '

'He's not my b-beloved or anything! He's just…he's just…I don't know, I don't know if he's just a family to me, or a beloved to me, or anything else. This feeling is very new to me, and I don't know what to make of it, even if I search something similar from the past Miarees, even if I remember all their memory, all of them are individually different people, different but the same at the same time, all of us keep memories from previous generation, all of us have fragile body and we're all leaving this world early because of it, all of us make a choice to limit any relationship to only as a friend, and this feeling make that choice to waver.'

I continued to read where I left off.

"'After he comes back from work in the evening, you need to' *mumble* 'and then you need to day' *mumble* 'and t-t-then he will gonna say' *mumble-mumble*, so l-lewd, I-is this what popular in the outside world?"

My face starts to feel hot.

"For my feeling, I need to continue the instruction, 'and when both of you *mumble* then he will start *gasp*, k-k-keep reading it Akyuu, it's all for my feeling, for my feeling, for my feeling."

I keep reading the book while the servants start giggling in the background.

 **-Human Village-**

 **-Me POV-**

'If you're kicked out by a girl and she told you to come back in the evening, where would you go?'

I keep wondering that question while walking around the village, if someone asking question like that, of course the general answer for that is 'go to work', but my mood for that kind of stuff today is pretty 'meh' for obvious reason, so…yeah…

I keep walking until I arrive at the cross road between two different location in my mind, Hakurei Shrine and SDM, and speaking of Hakurei.

"Yo, Reimu, good morning"

I sense Reimu coming from the direction from her shrine, and then I decided to say hi to her.

"Good morning to you too, you're going to work right now?"

"Well, I decided to take it easy today and because of that, I start thinking about other location that's less crowded than the usual, how about you then? It's rare that you're going down to the village, is something happen?"

Reimu only going to the village if there's something going on recently, usually she's just being lazing around all day in her home.

I sense she nodded her head, "I read the Tengu newspaper this morning, they said that there was a battle between a Human and a Youkai in the village yesterday, they have the nerves to fight in here, I'm going to ask several witness of that battle to start identifying those two, how dare them to start fighting openly in the village, now I have to work to lessen the villager fear from that fight."

'Okay, operation 'Get the fuck out of here' is a go, and let's hopes she doesn't realize that it was me she's looking for. 'I hopefully thought "So, is that means you'll patrol the village today?"

"Yep"

"I see." I look at my imaginary watch. "Oh look at the time, I just decided where do I want to go now, good luck with what you're doing Reimu, bye." I waved before I walked away from her.

"You too Arah, stay safe" I sense she waves back at me, but before I left, I heard she whisper something. "…really blind?"

I won't blame her if she start having that though, after all, my condition is questionable if I claimed to be blind, have a prove that I'm blind, but then I act like I'm not blind at all. It gave of an impression that I'm fucking with them.

'It can't be helped because I really do can see using other than my eyes, and did she really believe that I have a watch? In the first place, do Gensokyo has a watch? Or she just assume that I have something that tell time hence why she ask if I'm really blind or not, huh, curious.'

 **-SDM, Mansion Gate-**

'Oh wow, the system really going full force for today.'

"Hey, pervert-san! Over here!"

I finally arrived at SDM, but then I sense 2 magic signature up ahead, I remember one of them to be Meiling but I remember and not remember who I'm sensing, so I opened my eyes to check, and guess whose status did I saw.

"Hey! Hey! Let's play!"

It's Koishi.

"Nope" I turn around.

 ***ding***

 **[Quest Alert]**

 **[2* Get into the Mansion]**

'Sonoftabitch, and why is it 2 stars difficulties even though the name of the quest is that simple…Oh…Oooh…Oh, no'

I turn back to the Mansion direction; I inhale some air and preparing to shout.

"HEY MEILING, HOW'S IT GOING OVER THERE?!"

…Silent, she didn't response.

'…She's sleeping, great, an unconscious sleeping martial artist and someone that can control subconscious, what a great combination, there's no way thing could go wrong after that.'

"She said she's okay! Isn't that right, China-san?"

'Koishi please, I don't want to start that meme in here.'

I lazily walk to the gate.

'Should I cheat? Let's just cheat; this is not Danmaku battle anyway.'

I grab and eat 2 of my boosting pills from my pouch.

I feel my body and mind turn more powerful by the second, I start upping my energy pulses.

I didn't even surprise that I sense Meiling suddenly start doing her fighting stance on my direction.

I also start readying myself.

"Come'on! Last time I was seeing in 5 fps but I've change, its 30 fps now!"

Arms spread out, both palms open, ready to catch anything.

"China-san Go!"

"She's not a dog!"

Meiling start attacking, she start with a jump kick, which is perfect.

Using Though Acceleration, I perfectly catch her feet that Meiling uses to kick, and throw her to the direction behind me, hard, really hard, and really far, assisted by Telekinesis of course.

"Fuh, thank goodness, she opened up with a flying kick."

"That's cheating!"

I look at Koishi.

"Now why are you here young lady?" I put my hands on my hip.

My chest starts to warm up. 'Okay, wrong attitude and probably wrong word too.'

"Because Underground is just too boring! I want to play with anyone! Our pets are just too boring and anyone else just too busy or drunk to play with!" she replied with frustrated tone.

'…She's serious about this isn't she? And that 'No one to play with' excuse, is that some kind of new disease name that spreading around EX boss or something? Oh well, YOLO.' I think. "No one want to play with is it? Then how about we go in inside this Mansion, I know someone who loved to play with you." I said confidently.

"Really?!"

"Yup."

The heat in my chest disappeared.

I opened the right gate with Telekinesis, Remilia use double gate, you see.

"Follow me." I said while gesturing Koishi to follow me through the gate.

I sense she disappeared and reappear pass the left gate.

"…Or you could do that, which works too."

"I am awesome!"

"Yes, yes, Koishi-chan is awesome." I replied nonchalantly. 'But it's the truth, every people that I saw that have question mark for their level; they have bullshit type of power. And I need to remind myself to pick Teleportation after this Blindness, after all I don't want to miscalculate my mind map-based jump and ended up stuck in a Tree or something.'

We start walking into the mansion entrance door.

 **-SDM, Entrance Door Room-**

 ***ding***

 **[2* Get into the Mansion - Complete]**

 **[Reward: 5.000 AP & IP]**

".."

We just stand there, by the entrance door, with no one to welcome us.

'…Usually Sakuya already arrived in just 3 second flat after I opened the door, and no, I'm not being delusional, she **always** appear even though she mock me after that.' I think. "..Did something happen?"

Suddenly a magic signature appears in front of us, and I recognize it.

"Ah, there you are Sakuya-san; I thought you wouldn't come meet us for a second there, literally."

"It was just a request that I required to do after I confirmed that it was you who arrived and knowing you, you probably wouldn't mind the delay."

"Yeah, you're right, I didn't mind it, so, what request?"

"Both of them personally said that I do not speak their name until they are arrived."

"Both?"

"Yes, and I see that you finally opted to kidnap a girl to satisfy your need."

"Satisfied Pervert-san need!"

"Hm, unexpectedly she recognized her own situation."

'…I regretted myself for missing her a few seconds ago.' I think depressingly. "*sigh* I'll explain it after she's out of your vision, Sakuya-san."

"Out of my vision?"

I nodded.

"!" I whipped my head to the left; I sense something from that direction.

Something that pouring out densely powerful energy and something that's weaker than the first one but still powerful nonetheless.

"Sakuya-san…"

They're coming closer to our location at ridiculous speed.

"…Sakuya-san…"

One of them suddenly has an increased of speed.

"…Is that-" Sakuya suddenly backing away a feet away from me. "SO IT REALLY IS THEM!"

I hear a girl voice in the distance from where I sense that unknown thing.

"aaaaaaaarrraaaaAAAAAHHHHHHHHNNNIIIII-"

It's Flandre.

Using Though Acceleration again, I'm start doing water bending move (which is just pseudo-ing the movement because I don't know the correct way to do it) or should I say Vector Change her 'charge' and directing her to the right hallway.

"-SAAAAAAAAANNNNNnnnnnnn…"

She keeps 'charging' the hall.

I read somewhere that the technique in water bending is a technique on counter attacking, so it fit the context that I rerouting Flandre 'attack'.

"Fuh, I dodge certain death there." I swipe my imaginary sweet.

"That was unexpected; I didn't know you known Tai-chi, Arah boy."

The other unknown thing arrived and revealed to be someone I know too, it's Remilia.

"Hey, hello there, Remilia, mind if I know where you knew the name of the martial art, I'm pretty sure you're not the type of person who's into that kind of stuff."

"Meiling claimed to be a master of such, so of course I known anything that resemble her technique."

"…touche, so what about you and Flandre racing each other to greet me? That's the conclusion that I can get from the context that Sakuya-san given to me."

"Fufu, you're wrong, I'm merely accompanying Flandre on her erratic behavior upon your arrival."

"…I see." I said with 'Such perfect way to twist the truth, but I'm sure it will be more perfect if your wings stop flapping even though you already hit the ground.'

"What a funny person."

'Look, even Koishi agreeing with me.'

"And who is this Youkai Girl? Are you finally given up to your lust and decided to kidnap her?"

'…You reap what you sow Arah, just take it like a man and shallow it raw.'

"Arahnii-san!"

"Uwoooh!"

I sense Flandre fly straight to me, in normal speed, so I immediately turn and catch her.

Now she's dangling from my chest and she's surprisingly light, is it because she's half flying half latching on to me right now?

"Welcome back, Arahnii-san."

"Oh, I'm back, Flan."

"This looks fun!"

Koishi suddenly encircling her hand on my neck, making me move my hand in reflex to piggy backing her.

""…""

'Somehow there's a tension in the air, I feel that there's some kind of invisible duel between these two, a battle between Question Mark Level and I'm in the middle of it? No thank you.'

"*coughremiliacough*"

"Hm? Oh, that's right, Flan."

"Yes?"

Flandre let go of me and turn toward Remilia.

I sense Remilia launch some kind of magic sonar.

It got reflected when it hit me, Sakuya, and even Koishi, but for Flandre, it get absorbed into her instead.

I opened my mouth to start questioning Remilia about it but Flandre beat me into it.

"Yes, today breakfast was delicious."

I look at Flan blankly, and then I look at Sakuya.

"I utmost appreciate your compliment, Young Mistress."

Then I look Remilia, and then back to Flan again.

And then it clicked.

"…Wait a second, did you just-"

"Fufu, nice reaction, Arah boy, it was splendid." Remilia said proudly. "Sakuya, lead him to the Library, I will be going ahead."

"As you wish, Mistress"

I sense she turned into a Bat before she went and disappeared into the hallway.

Now it's just 4 of us in the room.

"Okaaay, that was unexpected."

"Uhuh, Nee-sama start doing it after you leave our Mansion last time, it always feel ticklish every time she did it."

"…She probably wanted me to hear her full story about this in the Library then."

"Probably, and then there this something that I forgot about in our last meeting, what was it again, it-""Hey hey Flandre, do you want to meet someone who want to play as much as you do?" I immediately cut her off.

""Play?!""

'Oh wow, both of them say the word at the exact same time with the other.' I think. "Yes, meet this girl, her name is Komeji Koishi, and Koishi, meet our other girl, Flandre Scarlet."

""…""

They are not saying anything again, but there's no tension in the air like last time.

'…Are they measuring each other?'

The silent continue for a few more second before Koishi going down from my back before she stands next to Flandre.

"Let's play!"

"Yeah!"

And then both of them disappeared into the void….what? I legit only saw darkness before they disappeared from my senses!

"…Glad that when easier than expected."

"I believe that everything that is in needs to be taken care of already finished, would you please follow me now?"

"…Yeah, I believed everything taken care of too."

I start following Sakuya.

 **-SDM, Random Hallway-**

As we walk in this long hallway, Sakuya start asking me.

"So, what item did you gave to Young Mistress?"

"…I'm sorry, what?"

"An Item, after you talk with her, she suddenly running happily to the hallway, so what did you gave to Young Mistress?"

'Ho boy, now that I personally hear Koishi condition effect in action, that's kinda unsettling actually, before she ask me who she is and now she doesn't even remember that she existed at all. I better tell the short version of who Koishi is to her.'

"You're wrong Sakuya-san, I never gave any item to her, but instead I actually introduce a friend to her."

"A friend?"

"Yes, her name is Komeji Koishi, and she has an ability to make anyone that she didn't trust to be blinded of her figure and deaf of her voices."

"…I see, then what about Young Mistress?'

"I already told Koishi that Flandre also someone like her, a person who's looking for someone to play with."

"Then are you not worried about both of them being alone with each other?"

"Nope, I trust both of them to play nice with each other."

"…Then I take it that you'll be held responsible if something happen to Young Mistress."

"Of course"

We continue to talk other thing as we walk, and I kinda notice something from Sakuya.

Sakuya never once insulted me ever since we talk, there were one or two times that she called me names, but she only said it in a joking manner.

Why?

Is it because it has something to do with the technique that Remilia use before?

After all, if she tried to develop that technique, then that mean she have something to do and not getting bored in her Mansion, is that also why Marisa have a nice relationship with Sakuya in the cannon even thought the first one keep stealing from the Mansion and make Remilia worked up every time she does it, and it resulting Remilia to be keep away from her boredom.

'Guess I can count this as an improvement from my usual relationship with Sakuya.'

 **-SDM, Mansion Library-**

Mansion Library, it located somewhere in the Mansion, the original library room was not this large, but it got stretches by how much she needed to store all her books. The books also have been collected ever since patchouli small. All of those statements were said by Remilia herself.

"Remilia, can you not tell a stranger about my library?"

"Why not? You both already introduced yourself, so you both are not stranger anymore, and also the basic of showing off is to make them awe of your property, which what I'm doing right now."

"Then show off your own property, not mine."

"But the Library is a part of my Mansion, so I do believe it is a part of my property."

"…Sound argument, but I still don't like it nonetheless."

"Then be quiet, Patchouli. After all, I want this trade with him to be successful."

"Trade?" I ask.

"Yes, I do believe trading stories with each other is the correct to do it, you do have a new story to tell right, Arah boy?"

"…Yes, I do believe I have a story that might interest you." I said with resignation tone. 'Again, such unreasonable thing to say, imma gonna troll you, you Loli Vampire!'

"Good, let's continue my story, ah yes, it's about the technique I show you at the entrance door,"

Okay, I'm gonna cut it out for you guys, long story short, because she feel that she doesn't wanna lose to a bat, she want to re-create their echolocation, resulting in a development of 'The Devil Whisper' as she called that technique, which is surprisingly a cool name in my opinion.

Right now, me, Remilia and Patchouli are sitting in the table inside the Library, and of course, Sakuya stationed beside Remilia like the usual, don't forget that there are cookies and tea too on the table.

I check Patchouli Status again.

 **[Lv.71 the Asthmatic Magician,** **Patchouli Knowledge** **]**

'71, that's pretty big number for a paper.'

Her voice is lovely but pretty low in volume, she probably don't want to waste a breath because of her Asthma. I really can't wait for this blindness to go away, so much cute girls to see and talk too.

"Are you still following me, Arah boy?"

"Of course, Remilia. You want to show off your new thing to Reimu right? I'd say you don't need to do that since she's very hard to impress."

I start drinking my tea.

"But that's also mean the reward are worth the trouble, imagine, the Hakurei, impressed by me, and then everyone will become my servants, and finally, I can do whatever I want in Gensokyo."

"Talk about dreaming big, she really dreaming big even though she's small…"

"…What did you say…"

"*cough* what a great story you have tell, I think it's my turn now to tell you guys one of my own."

"Hmph, I'll forgive you now because my mood right now is in listening to your story, be grateful, Arah boy."

Slip of a tongue, bad, bad.

I put away my tea cup and prepare to tell a story.

'Okay, time to butcher the story of 'Castle in the Sky'.'

"Now, before I start, have you both ever heard of Laputa?"

"That's the name of a flying island in Gulliver's Travels book, isn't it?"

"You are correct, congratulation Miss Patchouli."

I golf clap her.

"A flying island?"

"Yes, it is said that it fly using an Adamantine for its island base, combining with "magnetic virtue" of certain minerals in the ground to fly and maneuver in the sky."

"I see, so what's the connection between this flying island and your story?"

"Oh, there's definitely a connection between those two, because what I'm about to tell you is that," Dramatic pause. "Someone build a better version of it."

"…What?"

That's Patchouli dumbfound voice, Remilia not saying anything, probably because she still think it's not that interesting.

"Yes, believe me, you know that in the book that the flying island is just glorified kite, it can only travel for certain distance, shitty kingdom, inept educated people, limited water supply, always stressing about losing the warm of the sun, like I said frail and brittle like a kite."

"Hehe."

At least that made Remilia laugh.

"…What do you mean by 'better version' of it?"

"Laputa version 2, better people, better technology, better design, and better planning"

"…But why I never heard anything about it?"

"Hey, like I said; better people and better planning."

"...Then how did you know about all of this then?"

"I only read it from pieces of paper."

"…How could you so sure of its existence even though you only know it from that kind of source?" I sense a hint of anger in her voice.

"I have a reason as to why I believed of its existence."

"Then can you share it with us, as to why you're so confident that it was existed?" asked Remilia.

"Of course, from what I remembered the information from that pieces of paper were just too detail, and there's also the way it erased itself before I have a glance at all of it."

" …Too detail? Erased?" asked Patchouli.

I nod at her.

"I have Photographic Memory by the way, and I'm sure both of you know what that mean so I'm gonna answer Miss Patchouli question, many years ago, I just randomly opening boxes, don't ask me why doing that, and that's when I found **that** boxes, it's ordinary, not placed with traps or locked with magic either, it was just plain and ordinary box, I opened it without a thought, and what I saw inside were only a stack of papers, with a word 'Project: Laputa' as the first word that I saw."

I drink my tea because my throat start to dry from all that speaking, and somehow it's a cue for everyone to drink their tea again.

"At that time, I'm thinking 'What is this? Is this some sort of research paper from Laputa in the story?', and then I start reading it. The more I read it the more I'm impress, after more reading, my impress emotion turn into curiosity, 'Why did they redesign the original work? Why are they using mineral that I never heard of?', I read and read more, finally my curiosity turn into suspicion, 'What did they mean by live quietly in the sky? What did they mean by controlling the information so that no one knows about Laputa?', I continue to read it until I saw that sentence…'About why we abandoned Laputa.'."

""…What?"" Both of them surprised with what they hear, and I bet Sakuya surprised with what I said too, but sadly I'm blinded.

I snap my finger "Exactly! 'What?', that's the magic word that end it all, after I said that word, everything from that paper start disappearing, after I noticed what happened, I immediately skimmed the rest of the papers, sadly, I don't have enough time to finished reading all of it, but thankfully, I know why they abandoned Laputa."

"So why they abandoned it?" asked Remilia.

"Long story short, they said it was because 'Human was not meant to live in the sky', that's why they abandoned it, and yes, I did say it was abandoned, they thought it was a shame to destroy their hard work so they let Laputa flying around across the Earth, undetected by everyone except their builder, and they also put self-destruct mechanism in case someone found Laputa and use it for evil."

"…Then did you know anything about that mechanism?"

I nod. "They called it 'Spell of Destruction', anyone that recite that spell will make Laputa to fallen from the sky, and by the way, I don't know anything if you asked me about it."

"…I see."

Everyone turn silent after that, seems like they're trying to take all of it in.

"Just for the record, it's up to you to believe it or not, I don't want to be responsible if you two suddenly blame me for "lying" about what you only heard and not see personally."

"Do not worry, we would never do that, we already live long enough to know better about what to and not to believe in."

"Then that's good, now that I'm already told my stories, can I go home now?"

I plead with a smile.

They easily released me after that.

 **-Early Evening, Human Village, Hiedaa Mansion-**

"W-welcome back, d-d-darling, I already p-prepared few things ahead of time, w-would you like your dinner? o-or a bath?"

'...The System really trying to kill me with different kind of ways.'

"o-o-o-or would you p-p-prefer m-m-m-m-m-me?"

'…I think I'm gonna die by MOE'

I sense Akyuu have thinner arm and shoulder than before, and I already deduct from that and her speech that she currently in Naked Apron.

'…A Loli with Naked Apron, I think the System also trying to kill my Social Standing.'

"Achuu!" Akyuu cutely sneeze.

'…I also think I know what the theme of the today attack, it's called 'The Attack of the Loli', but unfortunately for you System, I have great self control.'

I take off and put my Yukata inside the waist pouch to be Laundry.

"Eeeeeeeeeh! W-we are gonna skip some step and go straight to that phase?! I-I-I am sorry, I haven't prepared my hearth yet!"

I flick Akyuu forehead.

"Ow!"

I pull out my Yukata and put it on Akyuu.

"Eh? Eh? Arah-san?"

I start carried Akyuu in a princess carry.

"Kya!" she startled.

"…After you put on some clothes, you will explain **everything**."

"…Yes."

I carry her further into the Mansion.

 **-The next day-**

When I opened my eyes in the next morning, I'm greeted with familiar blue box in my visions.

[ **Quests Complete** ]

And unexpectedly, I can see brown wood colored ceiling that surrounded the blue box.

I can see again.

* * *

 **Author note:**

 **Heyo, Author here, I know that last part is kind of rushed, but I promise I'll make it up in the future chapter, and speaking of future chapter, I'll be hiatus until late January, I don't have no more free time dude.**

 **Also Yay for 100k word mark in the SB, and I know this is kind of late but, Yay for more than 100k word mark in the FF.**

 **About this 3 days quest, the mechanic behind it is that it's not forcefully change; it's more like pushing certain feeling deep down from someone and making it bloom early. I absolutely didn't start thinking that explanation at the day 2 of the quest, and that Arah thinking about his overreaction with Yuuka also not because someone pointing it out to me, I absolutely meant it to be mentioned in the next chapter, everything are planned before hand with my genius brain.**

 **kamencolin: why didn't he run away from Yuuka? I kinda think that if Arah just ran away from her, she'll Original Spark him to oblivion, so yeah, the thought of him running away at that time was never crossed in my mind at that time.**

 **So, what do you guys think about this series so far? Anything on your mind, just let it out, it might make this series better.**

 **At the early chapter, you guys probably noticed that Arah pointing out and screaming MOE at every Touhou character, so my editor said to tone it down, so I toned it down, which I'm thankful for because after that I noticed I'm drunk of author power to write whatever situation I want and I also write easier than before.**

 **Next one, after a few chapters, some guy said that I need to stop Arah to be the butt end of the joke, I immediately stop doing that again, a joke only be funny as long as it's not overused, and you should immediately stop at the first sign of it being overused, which is when someone complained about it.**

 **So yeah, say whatever you want, I'll take it.**

* * *

 **Pioneer of the Universe Data Sheet**

* * *

 **[Lv.61 Magician-Wannabe Esper, Arah]**

 **Job: Human Magician (Item Enchantment Specialist)**

 **Age: 15 Years old. Birthday: August.**

 **Ability Point: 88.000 point.**

 **Item Point: 257.250 point.**

* * *

 **Equipment:**

 **\- Black Jean Pants, Leather Sandal**

 **\- Night Cloud: [Add-on: +Defense Up, +Durability Up, +Vitality Up, +Vitality Regeneration, +Energy Up, +Energy Regeneration, + Air Conditioning, + Self-repair]**

 **\- Infinite Space Waist Pouch MK-2** **:** **[Add-on:** **\+ Laundry]**

 **\- Doppelganger Belt**

 **\- Gaia Tattoo**

 **\- Mimicry String**

 **-** **Cane of Guidance: [Add on: +Durability Up, +Auto Repair]**

* * *

 **Ability:**

 **Active:**

 **\- Vector Change** **Lv Max**

 **\- Telekinesis Lv Max**

 **\- Energy Echolocation**

 **\- Though Acceleration**

 **Passive:**

 **\- Body Enchantment Lv Max**

 **\- Magical Sense Lv Max**

 **\- Swordsmanship Lv Max**

 **\- Photographic Memory**

 **-** **Stage Star [Dancing + Singing]**

 **\- Parallel Thinking**

 **\- Piano Master**

 **\- Iron Stomach**

 **-** **Lighting Reflexes**

 **\- Greater Mental Capability**

* * *

 **Item:**

 **\- Survival Knife**

 **\- Infinite Water Kettle**

 **\- Vitality Booster Pill x 3 ea , always restocked.**

 **\- Mentality Booster Pill x 3 ea , always restocked.**

 **\- Miscellaneous Item from Infinite Space Waist Pouch MK-2**

* * *

 **Spell Card:**

 **1\. Direction Sign "Molecule Collector"  
2\. Nature Sign "Storm in Summer"  
3\. Accelerator "One Way Road"  
4\. Theater sign "Duet Dancer"  
5\. Theater sign "Character Spot Light"**

* * *

 **Note: Author hasn't read "New Testament" yet.**

 **I think that's all, see you guys next chapter, cyao.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Author Note: Merry Christmas Folks.**

 **Chapter 26: Home Sweet Home**

 **-Me POV-**

 **-Morning, Hiedaa Mansion-**

I see the vibrant colors of the world, and thus once again, I admitted that Human eyes are a gift from god and their field of vision is pretty shit.

"…*sigh* Good job me, starting the day by thinking that sentence."

I look toward the dressing mirror and start examining myself.

A tan skin teenager with black short straight hair, black choker in the neck, wearing black and white Yukata, the black part is to my right and the white part is to my left, there's also a motif of black cloud in the white Yukata part and white cloud for the black Yukata part, have a long sleeve and the Yukata length only to my thigh, a waist pouch, and a Black jeans.

 **['** **Night Cloud' turn into** **'Monochrome Sky'], upgrade** **cost 5.000 IP.**

 **[Monochrome Sky** **, add-on: +Defense Up, +Magic Defense Up, +Durability Up, +Vitality Up, +Vitality Regeneration, +Energy Up, +Energy Regeneration, + Air Conditioning, + Self-repair]**

'I think it's appropriate that I wear new clothes for today, after all, today is the day I move from here.'

It has been 2 days since I already got my vision back, and in that day, let's just say I'm going 'Frenzy'.

 _ **-Flashback-**_

 _*HUG* *PAT* *PAT* *PAT* *PAT* *PAT* *PAT* *PAT* *PAT* *PAT* *PAT* *PAT* *PAT* *PAT* *PAT* *PAT* *PAT* *PAT* *PAT* *PAT* *PAT* *PAT* *PAT* *PAT* *PAT* *PAT* *PAT* *PAT* *PAT* *PAT*_

" _FUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"_

" _Reimu! I love you and Nice Armpit!"_

" _O'god , let this person free from possession of any evil spirit, Dream Sign "Evil Sealing Circle"!"_

" _Marisa! You maybe not act girly enough like the other, but no matter! You're still cute in my eyes!"_

" _Let me help you Reimu, Love Sign "Master Spark"!"_

" _Alice-san! You're cute and beautiful at the same time, there's no denying that fact!"_

" _Oh my…"_

 _*HUG* *PAT* *PAT* *PAT* *PAT* *PAT* *PAT* *PAT* *PAT* *PAT* *PAT* *PAT* *PAT* *PAT* *PAT* *PAT* *PAT* *PAT* *PAT* *PAT* *PAT* *PAT* *PAT* *PAT* *PAT* *PAT* *PAT* *PAT* *PAT* *PAT*_

" _Wait! Stop! What are you doing?! Luna! Star! Help me! Fue…FUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"_

" _It's not working! What do we do?!"_

" _Sunny, hang in there!"_

" _Meiling-san! Your hair is like a burning soul of a fighter, it's very fitting of you!"_

" _Thank you for the compliment, I guess?"_

" _GODDESS SAKUYA!"_

"… _I much prefer your blind state over your normal one."_

" _Flan!"_

" _Arahnii-san!"_

" _Koishi!"_

" _Pervert-san!"_

 _ **-Flashback end-**_

Everything was just blurry; I only remember some part of it. It's strange that even though I have Photographic Memory, I can't perfectly remembered what happened that day…is it because I subconsciously didn't want to remember what happened that day?

"Now that I think about it, how did I survive that day?"

As I tried to remember what happened that day, a servant told me that it's time for breakfast.

I decided to drop the subject and hope that everyone I visit that day, forgiven me with what I said or did to them.

I store the Mirror and start going to the Mansion Main Room.

 **-Hiedaa Mansion, Main Room-**

We both didn't say anything, me or Akyuu didn't say anything beside a greeting to each other before we eat our breakfast, it's all silent until Akyuu ask me after we finished our meal.

"Arah-san, would you let me escort you to the Village Gate?"

I look at Akyuu.

She looks determined…and sad at the same time.

"Of course"

"Then wait a moment please, I will go preparing myself."

I see her start getting up and walking out from the room.

"…*sigh* I hate this kind of atmosphere."

 **-Human Village-**

Once again, we walk in silence.

I pace myself for Akyuu to catch up with my walking speed.

We walk until we reach the Village Gate.

The Village Gate is not like any normal gate, it's actually a Torii Gate, a gate that signifies an entrance to sacred place, and if you think about it, Gensokyo can be called as sacred place for supernatural, a paradise for Youkai. As for how many, there are 4 Torii gate in each side of the village, and this is one of them.

I bow deeply toward Akyuu.

"Thank you for taking care of me until now, I promise I will make it up to you someday."

"No, this side too, thanks you for taking care of me as well; it is a pleasure to do it."

I raise my head and look at Akyuu face.

"Hah, please don't look so sad."

"…I don't know what you were talking about."

"Come'ere you."

I kneel and hug her, she didn't even struggle, and I definitely see you guys, the servants, they started tailing us from the Mansion.

"I promise I'll visit you regularly in the future."

She just nodded.

"Good."

I stand up.

"See you around."

I wave at her and she waved me back.

 **-Late Morning, Forest of Magic-**

As I keep walking through the Forest, I unconsciously send an echolocation pulse.

"Guess it became a habit now, meh, I can live with it."

I look at Cane of Guidance that keeps pulling me to my destination in my hand.

"You really help me a lot buddy, with or without my vision you really make my live easier."

I pat the cane.

After the 'Frenzy' day, my brain start working properly and I start doing thing I must do, primarily checking the quest reward.

 **[5* Wild Ordinary Days Complete]**

 **[Reward: 20.000 AP & 20.000 IP, Random Ability, and Random Magic Item]**

 **[Challenge Quest: Blind - Complete]**

 **[Reward: 20.000 AP & 20.000 IP and Random Reward]**

The first one,

 **[Pyrokinesis Lv Max]**

 **[Let User create and control fire with his/her mind]**

 **[Level Increased, 61 to 65]**

Besides the obvious weaponized idea I immediately have, I can see that I use it to cook and start a bonfire, but I haven't tried it yet because I don't have controlled environment to practice the ability.

The second one,

 **[Invisible Table]**

 **[A Table that invisible from naked eye]**

…I want a refund…

As for the last one, it's actually caused me a bit of problem because how powerful the thing is, and I have my suspicion if the roll actually not random but controlled instead.

 **[Doujigiri Yasutsuna]**

 **[A Katana that used by Minamoto no Raikou to slay many renowned Youkai and Oni. Deal True Damage to Youkai and Oni]**

As I finished reading that information, I immediately take out the Katana from my waist pouch.

An Ivory White Hilt with 2 balls accessory on its pommel, as for the scabbard, it's covered in Tiger fur.

Because I have played F/GO, I know who Minamoto no Raikou is, I don't know if this is his/her real katana or not but because the System said so, then it's probably is.

The Katana radiating some kind of aura

I unsheathe the Katana, the blade reflect my face back.

'I don't know what True Damage is, but it sound like it will hurt a lot if you get hit by it, especially for the Oni, and it's a bad idea if they know I can hurt them with this Katana.'

I remembered why the Oni leaves the surface, they left because there's no more challenge to be had up in here, no more Oni Slayer that come for them, no one dare to fight them anymore, Oni likes to fight, if they doesn't fight then they just do drinking party, and if they doesn't drink then they fight, including fighting each other, and if they somehow knew I have this Katana, all of them probably gonna challenge me, and I probably gonna get black and blue after they're done, or probably become a pulp and died.

'All right, let's make sure they never seen this blade, ever.'

Just so you guys know, looking left and right or making sure nobody watching you when you do things that you don't want other to know about is entirely on your own physiological mind and perfectly normal, and I entirely don't know if I'm grateful or not that I do that action at that times.

As I making sure no one watching me by looking to my left, in a fraction of a second, I witness a glimpse of a gap closing in the air.

After I registered what I just saw, I know I fucked up.

'I didn't sense anything in the room at that time, is that how mastered manipulation of Gap work? Because when Ran did it, I can still feel something when she opened her gap. Was it because Ran still inexperienced with using the gap? Or is it because of something else? So many questions, so little answers.'

I started thinking and come up with a plan, and that is 'Do nothing'.

…Yeah, do nothing. Its Yukari dude, I can't do shit if she really want me dead. After I come up with that 'plan', I start searching for good clearance in the forest for my new home.

I did found it but since I randomly search for the clearing, I got lost, and since the day going dark, I went back to the village via the fastest way possible, and that is flying above trees.

Hence is why I'm walking with my Cane of Guidance to guide me to that clearing again right now.

'…Pass Marisa's House…turn right…pass this big tree…and we arrived…now that I did double take, this clearing kinda small…FUCK MOTHERNATURE!'

I uproot a tree using my Telekinesis.

I uproot another tree.

Another

And another

And another

Another one

Another one

Another one

Another one

Another one

Another one

I make a hole using Telekinesis.

And I plant the tree in there.

"…" I wordlessly plant back all the trees that I pulled into another location.

Did you guys seriously think I wouldn't plant back the tress I pulled? Despite the language I used when I initiate the action, I'm just joking with what I said. It's like a comedy show where the person said he will go and do bad thing but if his action to be observed clearly, he's actually doing good thing. For example, there's a person announced that he will make the teethes of all the children to go bad, and then in the next second he gives a lot of candy to children, resulting their teethes to go bad…..I think I just gives a bad example, whatever, but the point is I'm not some irresponsible asshole to just uproot a tree and not used it for any reason, after all I'm just gonna used the System to make me a house.

Hm? What about Yukari you said? I don't care. My standing with her pretty much become unknown after that Ran's Achievement and after she saw the Katana that can hurt an Oni, I don't know if she actually know what the Katana do, but I bet she knew, she's Yukari after all.

"Done, now, for the House."

'System, place the House that I picked yesterday.'

 **[Affirmative]**

A red laser suddenly being shot from the red gem of my waist pouch, the laser stopped at some point in the clearing and then it spreading out, filling the clearing with red light. After it covered most of it, the light turn into something else, it turns into a House, a two story Japanese House.

 **[Japanese House: American Architecture Mix] = 16.000 IP**

 **[Japanese House that has been built by blending between Japanese and American Architecture, as per User request it included with Infinite Water Supply, Infinite Electric Supply, Infinite Gas for Stove Gas and Oven, Sub-space Sewage System, Anti-Earthquake, Anti-Flood, Storm Barrier, Pest Barrier, Intruder Alert, Auto-Repair, and Temperature Control]**

Even though it said it have American influence in it, but no matter how many times I see it, it's a Japanese house.

I enter the House.

The 1st floor is in the shape of a rectangle if it's viewed from above, and if I pointed the all the room based on that image, then at the middle below it's the front door, at the left side it's the living room/dining room/guest room I guess, the room also have 2 slide doors, one of them can be opened to view the forest while the other to access a closet that store the guest futon, at the right below side it's the kitchen, at the right upper side it's the bathroom, at the middle upper side it's the stair to the 2nd floor. The floor apparently made of wood.

I go up to 2nd floor.

Again, the 2nd floor is in the shape of a square if it's viewed from above, at the below part it's the stair to the 1st floor and that's it, it's just an empty room with a futon folded at the corner of the room.

"I guess this is my room then."

I go down below, and go to the kitchen.

The kitchens have a sink, an upper cabinet, a gas stove and a refrigerator.

I opened the fridge.

It operated normally, I mean, it's on, it have electricity.

I start looking the ceiling of every room.

All of them have light bulb, and there's a breaker that have many button on the wall, I guess that's the one that controlled all the light bulbs.

'Ah, is this what it means by American influence? They installed the light bulbs?'

I start unloading ALL THE THINGS that I bought and packed before I start entering Gensokyo, I put everything in their respective, uh, rooms.

 **-An Hour Later-**

"Seems like I bought too much in my shopping frenzy in the past"

I still have things to be put inside the fridge and the upper cabinet but the things actually already full before I unload all of them inside.

"Meh, better over keep rather than under keep"

I walk out from the kitchen to the living room while sipping my canned orange juice.

I look at the can.

'Make the waist pouch to be able to recycled stuff? Maybe later, I just wanna rest after moving my stuff.'

The Bathroom actually have a shower and a washing machine, I don't mind the shower, but the washing machine, I probably won't use it ever because I can just use my waist pouch to laundry everything.

I reopened the sliding door that I closed a while ago.

I expected the sunlight would pouring into the room and it'll make me temporary blind

But no, it's actually worse.

Just as I slide the door opened, I immediately saw a figure of someone standing in front of me, blocking the sunlight, a figure of woman wearing purple dress and blond long hair.

It's Yukari.

My can slipped down from my hand, as my body stiffens because I recognized who I'm facing.

Yukari bring her palm up, a gap suddenly opened above it, and then a can suddenly drop down from the gap.

I look closely at the can, and then I realize, it's my can that I just dropped.

"My my, what a wonderful House you got here, Arah boy."

…Fuck.

 **-A moment later-**

Currently we are both sitting inside the living room, I sit by crossing legged on the floor while Yukari sitting on her knee. My canned orange juice sitting beside me.

'My eyes are swimming, I'm scared, dude, holy shit, I didn't even put my Counter Armor because it's probably useless against her. I can't even sense her even though she's in front of me, dude, this is such bullshit.'

"Um, I, you, um-"

"Hm?"

I flinched. I caught a glimpse on her face before my eyes goes back to swimming again, she's smiling.

'Dude, I gotta calm down fast or this situation will never end. '

I take a breath and let it out from my mouth.

I look straight at Yukari, and then they immediately swimming out of control again.

'Fuck that shit, I'm a wuss, I don't care what anybody said, she's super scary, how the fuck Reimu can just talked to her casually?'

"Well? Won't you offer anything to your guest?"

Courage suddenly appeared in my heart.

Now, I really look straight at Yukari without flinching.

"Then what did Yukari nee-san want?"

"Hmmm, how about a sake? Do you have one?" she said while smiling.

"I understand, please wait a second, I'll try searching for it."

I put my hand inside my waist pouch.

'System, buy a sake that's worth 100 IP and a glass for it.'

 **[Affirmative]**

I feel my hand gripped 2 glasses object between my fingers.

I pulled out my hand, revealing a bottle of something and a shot glass.

I put it down.

I levitate the glass to Yukari while I uncorked the Sake with my Telekinesis.

Yukari received the glass and I start getting up and crouch walk to her while holding the bottle as if I cradle a baby.

"Um, how do I do this stuff?"

"You pour it slowly and make sure the content not spilling over the glass."

I carefully pour the sake as per Yukari instruction.

I finished pouring it and Yukari immediately gulped down its content.

I sit by sitting on my knee while she started thinking about the flavor.

"The taste is not bad, where did you get it?"

"I don't know, I just put everything inside the waist pouch, you can have the bottle if you want it, I'm more into fruit juice rather than sake." I told her casually.

"I see, I see, then can I tell you a story?" She smiled toward me.

I nod at her.

"You see, long ago there was once a family that lived an honest life in a mountain, a father, a mother, and their children, even though they lived mediocre life, they were happy, happy that they can just lived, then one day, the father comeback holding something unusual, normally he would comeback holding the game that he hunt or fruit that he picked, but at that day it was different, he was holding some kind of weapon,"

I blinked.

"He start going frenzy, resulting him killing his wife and children, he said that it's not enough, so he went down from the mountain and ran to a nearest village, in there he continue to kill everyone, but he still not satisfied, he went to another village and continue his deed, after many villages and many lives, the authority finally end the Father massacre, killing him and sealed the weapon he used." Yukari look straight into my eyes. "So, what do you think about the story?"

I blinked.

I put the Sake bottle down.

I closed my eyes and starts doing my thinking pose.

I use Thought Acceleration and start thinking.

I look and search what was wrong and what was actually happened in her story.

I conclude my thought and deactivated the skill.

I open my eyes.

I see Yukari smiling while holding a bottle using both her hand.

"I think the one at fault at your story is the Father."

I noticed her smile widened just a tiny little bit. "Oh and why is that exactly?"

"You just don't pick up random weapon that's on the ground, looking at how severe the damage that the Father cause, that weapon at least spewing out miasma that make any living thing uncomfortable near it, but the Father somehow get his hand on it, making me questioned how stupid he's to grab said weapon."

"Then if your position is switched?"

"I will call the local exorcist to seal the weapon by how wicked it look."

"Then what if he doesn't believe with what you said?"

"…Are we talking about Reimu level of laziness?"

"…Maybe."

"Give him money?"

"Many people donated to him."

"Give him food?"

"He doesn't trust you enough to receive any food from you."

"Give him fur?"

"He's allergic to fur."

"Give him my first child to become his disciple?"

"Your child is too stupid to understand his teaching."

"Give him my wife?"

*Chop*

"Ouch!"

"You don't treat your wife like that."

"Then what do I do?! Either I search other local exorcist or the story teller is just bad. "

*Smile*

'…Oh no, she's using 'that' smile, how come when woman doing it, their smile suddenly turn into scary one.'

"I-I mean, of course I search for other local exorcist, I'm just that stupid to not thinking that solution faster enough."

She goes back to normal smile.

"See, you can do it if you're thinking hard enough."

"T-Thank you, ahaha, haha, ha…"

My courage gone and my eyes start swimming again.

"Fufu, hope you learn from this conversation, Arah boy, and thanks for the Sake, Bye."

She waved at me before she disappeared using her gap.

After I confirm she's definitely not there anymore using my eyes, I immediately collapse sprawled on the floor from mental exhaustion.

"…Never again please."

* * *

 **Author note:**

 **Heyo, Author here. Next week, I maybe can write up one more chapters before going Hiatus until late January.**

 **About Arah sudden courage boost, I think a Human would suddenly turn brave if he's facing imminent danger, and Arah think his situation at that time is "You start talking or death", but in actuality "Talk or not talk is okay, I can just tease you and check this new house that suddenly appear out of nowhere."**

 **I heard Net Neutrality is dead, so good luck to you all people from America.**

 **VRChat is amazing, especially that Ronald wearing Snake suit guy, those dudes are fucking gold.**

 **TH 15.5 character reveals are quite shocking; Doremy, Tenshi and Yukari join the fight, that's like, holy shit.**

 **My girl Stack from Akatsuki Record release a song about the boss stage 5 theme from TH16, this is like the hypest song she ever sing, I like it.**

* * *

 **Pioneer of the Universe Data Sheet**

* * *

 **[Lv.65 Magician-Wannabe Esper, Arah]**

 **Job: Human Magician (Item Enchantment Specialist)**

 **Age: 15 Years old. Birthday: August.**

 **Ability Point: 128.000 point.**

 **Item Point: 275.150 point.**

* * *

 **Equipment:**

 **\- Black Jean Pants, Leather Sandal**

 **-** **Monochrome Sky** **: [Add-on: +Defense Up, +Magic Defense Up, +Durability Up, +Vitality Up, +Vitality Regeneration, +Energy Up, +Energy Regeneration, + Air Conditioning, + Self-repair]**

 **\- Infinite Space Waist Pouch MK-2** **:** **[Add-on:** **\+ Laundry]**

 **\- Doppelganger Belt**

 **\- Gaia Tattoo**

 **\- Mimicry String**

 **-** **Cane of Guidance: [Add on: +Durability Up, +Auto Repair]**

* * *

 **Ability:**

 **Active:**

 **\- Vector Change** **Lv Max**

 **\- Telekinesis Lv Max**

 **\- Pyrokinesis Lv Max**

 **\- Energy Echolocation**

 **\- Though Acceleration**

 **Passive:**

 **\- Body Enchantment Lv Max**

 **\- Magical Sense Lv Max**

 **\- Swordsmanship Lv Max**

 **\- Photographic Memory**

 **-** **Stage Star [Dancing + Singing]**

 **\- Parallel Thinking**

 **\- Piano Master**

 **\- Iron Stomach**

 **-** **Lighting Reflexes**

 **\- Greater Mental Capability**

* * *

 **Item:**

 **\- Survival Knife**

 **\- Doujigiri Yasutsuna [Katana]**

 **\- Infinite Water Kettle**

 **\- Invisible Table**

 **\- Vitality Booster Pill x 3 ea , always restocked.**

 **\- Mentality Booster Pill x 3 ea , always restocked.**

 **\- Miscellaneous Item from Infinite Space Waist Pouch MK-2**

* * *

 **Spell Card:**

 **1\. Direction Sign "Molecule Collector"  
2\. Nature Sign "Storm in Summer"  
3\. Accelerator "One Way Road"  
4\. Theater sign "Duet Dancer"  
5\. Theater sign "Character Spot Light"**

* * *

 **Note: Author hasn't read "New Testament" yet.**

 **I think that's all, see you guys next chapter, cyao.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27: Winter is Definitely Coming**

 **-Morning, My House-**

 **-Me POV-**

 ***Ding***

 **[Achievement Alert]**

 **[Home Sweet Home]**

 **[Live life comfortably in your own Home]**

 **[Reward: 20.000 AP & 20.000 IP]**

"…"

Just a moment ago, I'm trying to eat my breakfast, but then an alert suddenly appeared when I am in the middle of bringing the food to my mouth, leaving me with my mouth open.

'…Comfortably? Is that the Keyword for the Achievement?'

I closed mouth and start thinking.

'It has been 4 days since I live in this House, at the first day, I did feel nervous when the night fall, at the second day, the intruder alert going off but it's a false alarm because it was just an animal wandering close to the house, I resetting the alert through the system, I excluded normal animal from it, and I still wondering how Yukari didn't setting off the alarm when she appeared, after that, the third and fourth day going smoothly and I already getting used to lived in here.'

I look at my breakfast.

A bowl of rice, a plate of sauced chicken meat for the side dish, and a cup of normal water, everything are placed on top of mini table in front of me, oh, and I also use a spoon to eat, I could use chopstick like usual but I'm most comfortable using a spoon to eat instead.

At first, I start just eating the canned food, but then I felt something missing, it's the Rice, I grown up with eating that stuff dude, so I felt weird if I didn't have it on my plate.

With that said, I bought everything that I need for cooking.

 **[Cooking Master] = 6.000 AP.**

 **[Let User professionally did everything that related with Cooking]**

 **[10 kg of Rice and many Cooking Utensils and Essentials] = 400 IP.**

After that I start cooking everything, rice, meat, even sauces. As long as I have the ingredient, I can cook everything I want.

While I finished having that though, I continue eating my breakfast.

But while we're still talking about cooking, let's talk about something similar, such as, making an apology cake for people that I 'attacked' on 'that' day.

Seriously, I feel bad if I just leave it and pretend as if it never happened, all of them probably think me as a freak or an asshole if I didn't apologize after what happen, I don't wanna be hated by cute girls, dammit!

With that said. I started making Cheese Cake 2 days ago.

In the First day, I baked 2 Cakes for Marisa and Alice since those 2 are closer from my home, and I also want to tell them some news regarding my collecting services to both of them.

"… _What do you want-ze?"_

 _Marisa squint her eyes while holding her entrance door._

' _..She's immediately on her guard after she saw me.'_

 _I showed her my hand that's holding a box._

"… _What's that-ze?"_

" _An apology cake, I think I owed it to everyone because of what I did a few days ago."_

 _I nudge the box to her._

 _She hesitant at first but in the end she takes the box from my hand._

 _She looks between me and the box before she opened it, revealing the yellow cream colored cake inside._

" _Woah! This looks delicious-ze!"_

" _Beside the Cake, I also want to talk about something."_

 _She's looking back at me with a smile now._

" _Go in then, just sit whenever you want-ze."_

 _She said before she disappeared into her house._

'… _Thank god that was easy, now let's hope everyone also as easy as her.'_

 _With that hope in mind, I step inside her House._

 _ **-Marisa's House-**_

'… _My eyes hurt.'_

 _I see Stuffs and Books scattered on the floor, I'm forced to use my Vector Change to cut through some of them to create a path as I walked along the corridor floor._

" _It's still messy just like the last time I saw it, I wonder how can you breathe while knowing how messy your house is?"_

" _Well, I kinda just put it there, aaaaaand that's it-ze." replied Marisa from another room._

'… _Are you serious?' I thought, "…Do you want me to help you organizes everything? I can do it easily and fast enough that it'll not gonna take all day."_

 _I arrived at a room, the Cauldron Room._

" _No! Don't do it, I'm gonna forget the position of everything that I put on the floor-ze!" said Marisa as she poked her head from another room._

"… _But Marisa, that's the point of organizing, it help you remember everything you have."_

" _And I think it's still gonna be useless-ze. There's no point if I organized everything but then it keep getting messy again in the future-ze."_

'… _But that's also the point of organizing thing, to discipline yourself so that you won't bring mess to your home, …you know what, I don't care, if she's that hard headed then it will just gonna do more harm than good if I keep pushing.' I think. "…I see, it can't be helped then."_

" _Yup, it can't be helped." She said proudly while walking into the room._

' _Why are you goddamn proud about it?! I swear to god, I think I'll pop a vein when I'm dealing with this girl in the future.' I thought tiredly._

" _So what do you want to talk about-ze? By the way, just sit whenever you want-ze." She said while proceeding to sit on a sofa that's in the corner of the room, it got piled up by many book but somehow it have a single empty spot so that Marisa can sit on it._

 _I look around._

"… _There's no chair in this room."_

" _That's why I said 'sit whenever you like'-ze."_

 _I sigh._

 _I walk toward her and then sit on the air a meter in front of her._

 _Marisa started opening her mouth but I immediately bring up my palm to her and start talking to cut her off._

" _It's my ability, and you can replicate it with magic, but of course, I've no obligation to tell you about it."_

 _She closed her mouth._

"… _Good, now, the first thing I want to talk about is regarding my collecting service in the winter."_

 _She looks confused with what I'm talking about until she dawned into something "Ah, the winter ingredients-ze."_

" _That's right, the winter ingredient only come out when the season is in its peak, so there will be nothing appeared in the first month of winter, which also mean, I won't be delivering anything to you in those month."_

" _I see."_

" _Now, the second thing I want to tell you is that, I have a House now."_

" _Wait, you have a house-ze?"_

" _Yup, it's actually not far from your House, and that's why I'm telling you first instead of Alice"_

 _.I point toward the direction of my house through her wall, Marisa moved her head to its direction._

" _And because of that reason, I don't need money anymore, so you and Alice won't need to pay me anymore when I deliver your ingredient."_

 _She blinked in confusion, "Why-ze?"_

" _Training and a good relation with my neighbor"_

 _She starts thinking for a moment with what I said, before she voices her though._

" _All right, I won't look a gift horse in the mouth-ze."_

" _Thank you, excuse me for a bit but I always wondering, how did you get your money if all you do collecting random stuff and no customer for your store anyway?"_

" _That's a secret-ze! *wink*" She winked at me._

"…" _I gave her my flat stare, '…Fuck this shit I'm out.'_

 _And I left._

After that, I went to Alice's House, I explained everything again just likes the time with Marisa, and she responded differently, she's nicer and more understanding than Marisa.

And the next day or yesterday, to be exact, I decided to went to Reimu's Shrine; I baked 2 Cakes on that day after I decided to went to her place.

Yeah, 2 cakes, the first cake disappeared as soon as I turned my back, it got replaced by a note that said "Thanks for the cake, by Yukari nee-chan."

Of course, I can't do anything since the Cake already gone, but instead I complained to her, even though I'm the only person in the House, "if you want one, please give me a message ahead of time so that I can make it alongside Reimu's share, I can save sometime that way."

Unexpectedly, she replied by making a note fall on top of me, it said "I'll hold your word for it."

I start feeling dejected because apparently my House wasn't enough to keep Yukari away from me.

I decided to stop moping around and proceed to bake Reimu's Cake again.

The conversation with Reimu happen just like with Marisa, excluded messy house and shorter conversation.

" _An Apology Cake"_

" _You are forgiven!"_

Really. Short. Conversation.

I've forgiven by Marisa, Alice and Reimu. Today, I'm aiming for Akyuu…I wonder how she's doing right now.

 **-Late Morning, Human Village-**

I walk inside the Village, Hieda Mansion is my destination.

I place the Cake inside my waist pouch; it's to keep them safe and still warm until I give it to her.

I see the villager start wearing thicker clothes now that the autumn season nearing its end.

'Should I make an Accessory that has warming effect on Akyuu?'

As I'm considering that idea, I saw a woman villager hurriedly walking to me.

I'm start thinking if I knew this person or not until I saw her title.

It's one of the Hieda's servants.

She explained the situation and brings me to the other servant.

So apparently, Akyuu start acting strange.

She's eating less, acting unmotivated, constant sighing, and she start daydreaming.

She starts doing this a few days ago and the servants believed that I can snap her out of it.

It's logical and all because it's the servants wishes that they want their master to be healthy, but I want you guys to answer a single question.

"Why me?"

All of them avert their eyes.

"Oi! What if I make her situation worse, then what do you guys do about it then?!"

One of the younger servants brings her hands together to me.

"Please, Arah-sama, just talk to Akyuu-sama for now."

"Kuh…" Pleading from a young girl, my only weakness, how did they know?! "*sigh* All right, I'll try."

They start celebrating.

'…For the love of god, how come they are so sure about this stuff?'

 **-Hiedaa Mansion-**

I stuck my head into the Mansion Main Room to take a peek inside.

I saw Akyuu in her usual spot, reading.

I look closer and I start to notice the strangeness from Akyuu.

Akyuu lazily reading the book UPSIDE DOWN, and by reading I mean, she flipped the pages in the correct direction.

If the Servant didn't say anything about this then I absolutely will believe that she training some kind of technique to help her read a book upside down.

"Ho boy…"

I start walking into the room.

Akyuu not even taking a glance at me and continue to read.

I sit in front of her.

A minute pass and she still reading her book

"…Akyuu-chan."

I call out to her.

She lowered her book and looking at me

She wears bored expression but I replied with a smile to her.

A few moments pass until she sends me back her warmest smile and an unexpected word that flown out from her mouth.

"…Onii-sama."

I flinched.

 **-Inner Mind-**

A Commander received a communication call from his subordinate.

"Commander, the enemy has been broke through the first barrier!"

"What?! Take them down immediately!"

"We can't, Sir! It have Super Defense Matrix, our normal bullets can't penetrate its defense!"

"I see, then I give permission to use 'Reason Round' and 'Self Restraint Grenade'."

"Affirmative, Sir!"

And thus the bullets and the bomb wreck through the enemy defenses.

"You all just delay the inevitable, we are all immortal, and we'll always come back!"

"And our side will just gonna keep bringing your people down, you uncultured worm."

The Commander scoffed at the enemy last word as all of them and their 'Onii-sama' ship sunk down and disappeared

 **-Outer Mind-**

"*Cough* That's…I…Uhhhh…"

I feel awkward and embarrassed because I can't believed she actually said that word, I only teased her and never actually believed that she will call me 'Onii-chan' or even 'Onii-sama', and now I'm at lost for word.

I look at Akyuu, she's in shock.

"Ah, so you think I wasn't real just now and because of that you just carelessly call me by that name?"

Her face turning red and she cover it using her book.

"…Just so you know, your book is upside down all this time."

She lowered the book and starts glaring at me.

"Don't worry, whatever you do, you're still cute in my eyes, Akyuu-chan."

She tried to throw her book but she stopped mid way.

She placed the book slowly on her side, and then proceeds to thrown her body at me.

"Offhhh!" I catch her, of course.

She hug my waist while keeping her head on my stomach, I can't see her faces because she's currently facing down.

I blinked.

I start patting her purple color head slowly.

"…Books, you will help me carrying the books."

"All right"

"…A lot of book, many many books."

"Okay."

We stayed there for a few minute, me patting her head slowly and she's not moving from her spot, it's a wonderful scene if it's not ruined by a shrieking and giggling Servants at the corner of my hearing range.

'…I think I just realized what we are to the Servants, a Real World Romance Drama.'

 **-Early Afternoon, Human Village-**

"Please don't be mad okay? I actually feel complicated after you called me that."

"Hmph!"

She pouted, but even then, she still holding my hand.

Me and Akyuu are walking while holding our hand, just you know, I'm not the one who start the idea to hold our hand, it was Akyuu.

As for the books, even though she said a lot of books, it's actually not that many; it's only 10 books that she wants to be returned to Suzunaan. Since I don't want to fill my hand with the stuff, I store all of them inside my waist pouch, Akyuu and the Servants look surprised with what I did, which led me to this situation.

"What's the weight limit of the waist pouch?"

"…I think we shouldn't have this kind of conversation on the street or even while walking."

"…I don't care…"

"You should care, and that's why I beg you to stop getting mad."

"Hmph!"

"…*sigh*."

She's really curious with the waist pouch. I don't blame her because she's the Record Holder of Gensokyo; curiosity is one of her nature. But I won't tell her anything about the Doppelganger Belt on my neck, I don't need to explain what will happen if she knew that I have this kind of item.

Let's change the subject.

"…Hey, Akyuu-chan."

She keeps walking.

"What do winter looks like?"

She stopped and turn to looked up to my face

"…What?"

"Well, you know I'm from the outside world right?"

She nodded.

"There's actually many and different places in the outside world, and the place where I'm from, there're no winter in there."

"Wha-really? There's actually a place that doesn't have winter?" she's baffled with what she hears.

"Yeah, the only seasons in the place I born are dry and rainy season."

"That's…The outside world really is an interesting place." she said with wonder.

"So I was wondering, what does the winter season looks like?"

I look straight at Akyuu's eyes.

Slowly but surely, her eyes turn into a determination one.

"Don't worry, by Miaree name, I will guide you along when winter came." she said confidently.

"Then I'm looking forward to it, Hiedaa no Akyuu." I smile.

Me and Akyuu continue our walk with happy feeling.

'Oh wow, that works better than I expected.'

A few minutes later we arrived to Suzunaan.

Just like the last time I saw, Kosuzu Grandpa manning the counter and Kosuzu comes out from the book isle with duster in hand.

After I bring out all the books (I just told them it's Magician magic), I feel like now is the time to take out the Cake, we can share it with all these people, I'm sure Akyuu won't mind about it.

I take out the cake and everyone surprise with how the delicious the cake look.

Kosuzu giving me the puppy eye before I said to ask Akyuu if she can share it with everyone because it's her cake, she's so cute.

But Grandpa, you're not cute at all, stop doing it! I'm gonna puke!

Akyuu said okay, and everyone celebrated.

While everyone eating, I ask where the section of any article about the outside world.

Grandpa directed me to it.

I take out some of them to be read but to no avail, it's in different language.

I can buy the language skill that I needed to read this in the system, but meh, I feel like it's a waste of point.

After everything and done, me and Akyuu get out from there with Akyuu renting more books, this time it's only like 3 books only, I don't have to store it in the waist pouch if it's this small.

Before we went back to the Mansion, I suggest we take a detour.

Akyuu ask, what for.

"Something to help you keeping warm, just like the necklace that you currently wear."

She looks at her necklace, a gift that I gave her for her birthday.

"Thank you for always wearing it."

"…" she just nodded while tightly gripping at it.

A wooden hairpin, that's our choice before I enchanted **[Warm Radiation]** with the system.

"Hahaha, your forehead totally visible!"

"…Muuuu…"

She hit me, but it was useless, I still laughing.

* * *

 **Author note:**

 **Heyo, Author here, procrastinating is a dangerous attitude perk to have, really dangerous.**

 **TH 15.5 already come out several days ago dude, the new characters are cute, really cute. I want to play the game, but alas, my toaster laptop locked me from that option.**

 **See you guys in Late January or in February.**

* * *

 **Pioneer of the Universe Data Sheet**

* * *

 **[Lv.65 Magician-Wannabe Esper, Arah]**

 **Job: Human Magician (Item Enchantment Specialist)**

 **Age: 15 Years old. Birthday: August.**

 **Gender: Male.**

 **Ability Point: 142.000 point.**

 **Item Point: 294.750 point.**

* * *

 **Equipment:**

 **\- Black Jean Pants, Leather Sandal**

 **-** **Monochrome Sky** **: [Add-on: +Defense Up, +Magic Defense Up, +Durability Up, +Vitality Up, +Vitality Regeneration, +Energy Up, +Energy Regeneration, + Air Conditioning, + Self-repair]**

 **\- Infinite Space Waist Pouch MK-2** **:** **[Add-on:** **\+ Laundry]**

 **\- Doppelganger Belt**

 **\- Gaia Tattoo**

 **\- Mimicry String**

 **-** **Cane of Guidance: [Add on: +Durability Up, +Auto Repair]**

* * *

 **Ability:**

 **Active:**

 **\- Vector Change** **Lv Max**

 **\- Telekinesis Lv Max**

 **\- Pyrokinesis Lv Max**

 **\- Energy Echolocation**

 **\- Though Acceleration**

 **Passive:**

 **\- Body Enchantment Lv Max**

 **\- Magical Sense Lv Max**

 **\- Swordsmanship Lv Max**

 **\- Photographic Memory**

 **-** **Stage Star [Dancing + Singing]**

 **\- Parallel Thinking**

 **\- Piano Master**

 **\- Iron Stomach**

 **-** **Lighting Reflexes**

 **\- Greater Mental Capability**

 **\- Cooking Master**

* * *

 **Item:**

 **\- Survival Knife**

 **\- Doujigiri Yasutsuna [Katana, True Damage to Youkai, True Damage to Oni]**

 **\- Infinite Water Kettle**

 **\- Vitality Booster Pill x 3 ea , always restocked.**

 **\- Mentality Booster Pill x 3 ea , always restocked.**

 **\- Miscellaneous Item from Infinite Space Waist Pouch MK-2**

* * *

 **Spell Card:**

 **1\. Direction Sign "Molecule Collector"  
2\. Nature Sign "Storm in Summer"  
3\. Accelerator "One Way Road"  
4\. Theater sign "Duet Dancer"  
5\. Theater sign "Character Spot Light"**

 **Note: Author hasn't read "New Testament" yet.**

 **I think that's all, see you guys next chapter, cyao.**


	28. Chapter 28

**AN: So, apparently I fucked up with Season Schedule in here, I first though that a Winter will start in November and end in January, but I was wrong, Touhou is in Japan, and Winter in Japan starts in December and end in February….so yeah, with Author Reality Bending power, I changed the month we are in into December.**

 **Chapter 28: Did Somebody Cook Something?**

 **-Morning, My House-**

 **-Me POV-**

I open my eyes.

What I see in my eyes is the brown ceiling that I already become familiar with, the ceiling of my room.

I turn my head to start searching for something in the room, something that tells the time of the world.

I found it.

What I'm searching was called Digital Wall Clock, and it tells me that it's already 09.45 AM.

I start getting out from my futon.

"…Ugh, I hate it when I overslept, but it was worth it, now I know how that room works."

 **[Simulation Room (Basic Combat Simulation Function Only)] = 10.000 IP**

 **[A Room that could Simulated Everything in the Universe, but it's only have Basic Combat Simulation Function as per User request.]**

Yep, I only bought that function, and guess the original price you have to pay for accessing all the function…it was .000 IP.

…That's a lot of zeroes.

I start going down the stair to start making my late breakfast.

As I went down the stairs, I look at the new set of stairs that goes down to another lower floor.

The Simulation Room is in the Underground Floor.

A few days ago, the system gave me an announcement that the Monthly Quest is completed, making me knows that I'm in December, and because I'm in Gensokyo, which is in Japan, winter starts right now.

The reason why I decided to build the room right now was because it will happen soon.

The next incident, I mean.

I go to the kitchen and start preparing the ingredient for me to cook.

 _PCB (Perfect Cherry Blossom)_ is coming, 4 more months until it happens, technically it happen 3 more months, after the winter season "end" but it still going because Yuyuko extended it by stealing the spring, I don't know how she done it, but she did it anyway.

According to the information that I read, the first month of the incident, nobody actually making a move about it, all of them probably thought "Oh, it's still snowing? The spring probably coming late, and it's all part of nature, it's probably onetime thing." but then the next month it still snowing, everyone afraid, everyone scared, and Reimu starting to move.

Reimu keep searching until late April because Alice told her the location of the _Barrier of Life and Death_ , the gateway to the _Netherworld_ , a place where _Hakugyokurou_ located, home of _Saigyouji Yuyuko_ and _Konpaku Youmu_.

After she beat Yuyuko, the winter finally over, after all, the original objective why Yuyuko to force _Saigyou Ayakashi,_ the damn glutton of a Tree, to bloom, the reason why she did it was to know whose body is it that used as a seal for that Youkai Tree, in the end she know it, it's her own body. There's also the fight with Yukari to make her fix the Boundary between Gensokyo and Netherworld.

That's pretty much the summary of what's the story line of _PCB_.

I bring my breakfast to the living room.

I open the room side door and start sitting facing the forest.

"The view is so dull; I think I should work on a Garden or something to fix this dullness."

I start eating my food.

Now, I have a choice, to help or not to help.

Based on the game, Reimu is not gonna be the only one whose trying to solve the incident, Sakuya and Marisa will help her or racing against each other to solve the incident, and they did it in the end.

And there's me, a person who knows who did it, why, and where.

I could tell Reimu to solve it faster than the original timeline, just like that time when the Red Mist came, but I decided that I wouldn't do it this time.

 _Saigyou Ayakashi_ needs many essence of springtime to bloom _,_ and that mean I need to leave it alone and stay faithful with the canon schedule.

I believe that it need to happen, I know how Yuyuko back story goes, she deserved to know about what happen to her body.

Also after what I read about Yuyuko, I also believed that she's not going to rampage when she sees her own body.

Yuyuko is…frighteningly smart, behind that free care and air head attitude, there lies all seeing eyes that saw through everything.

At _SWR (Scarlet Weather Rhapsody),_ she's the quickest one to indentify _Tenshi_ as the culprit behind the earthquake.

At _TD (Ten Desire),_ she's the one who direct the incident resolver to the location of the incident starter, the Taoist.

She probably can guess in a matter of seconds as to how she died, why her own body was used to seal the tree, and who did it. Spoiler, it's Yukari btw.

In the end, you don't want to be in her bad boy list.

I finish eating and start walking to the kitchen sink.

I start cleaning the plate that I used to eat.

…Now that I think about, isn't that supposed to be one of the reasons as to why I shouldn't ruin Yuyuko plan by telling it to Reimu early?

…Welp, guess I shouldn't move until canon time then, but of course everything might change if the System give me quest anyway…there's no way the System would make me fight Yukari right?

 ***ding***

 **[Taking note]**

"BITCH! *CRACK* …ah." I broke the plate that I currently washed.

….To be fair, I did jinx myself with it, so it's my fault if it's actually happen.

*sigh*

I put the broken plate and its fragment inside the trash bin, and proceed to sit again in the living room.

Now, I have a month of free time until the winter magical ingredient to sprout and a lot of point to get back after I invested lot of them for my house in this couple of days, I still want that upgraded Gaia Tattoo.

'System, give me a Challenge Quest.'

 **[Need Confirmation from the User to start the Challenge Quest]**

 **[Are you sure?]**

'Yes.'

 ***ding***

 **[Challenge Quest Accepted]**

 **[Applying assigned Challenge to the User]**

I waited for several second before the System gave me another text.

 **[Surviving Life with Fragrance of Hunger]**

 **[User will emit a Special Fragrance, anyone that smell the Fragrance will gradually deemed User to be eatable resources to them]**

 **[Survive until 1 week passed]**

 **[Warning: Fragrance can't be blocked by anything]**

 **[Warning: Fragrance will become stronger if User staying in one place for too long]**

I blinked.

I look at my hand; I start hesitantly sniffing at it, trying to smell anything different about it.

"…I didn't smell anything weird, or is it something like 'you can't smell your own scent because it's yours to begin with', Hmm…"

 **[BWOOONG! BWOOONG!]**

"!"

When I'm in the middle of thinking, suddenly the intruder alert going off and I sense something from behind me at the same time.

I immediately activated Counter Armor and Thought Acceleration as I turn my body facing that something.

But when I finished turn around, I saw a gap, it closed itself in a slow motion, and then it disappeared.

I furiously look around, double checking if I saw and sense ANY open gap in the vicinity.

After I think everything is okay and safe, probably, I became less wary but still keeping up the armor.

'…That was…Ran's Gap…right? There's no ribbon on it, and I can sense it, so it must be Ran…right? …Shit, I know I also in the list of things to observe, but I don't like how Ran reacted to me just now.'

I turn my head toward the opening from the side slide door, the outside my house, pass the clearing, inside the forest.

'How wide? How powerful? What's the rate when it's going stronger? Is Human affected as well? What condition that 'staying in one place' count as? So many questions, but I'm sure I'll have the answer in a few days.'

I noticed something on the grass below.

I look at it.

It's a grasshopper, it trying to jump into my direction, but then it got deflected mid jump by something.

'…Pest Barrier, it repels any insect and small animal into the House, but it can't stop bigger animal and Human sized thing…Wait, a minute.' I realized something.

It gave me an idea, and I start making plan to beat the Challenge.

 **-2 House Later-**

I walk up the stair from the underground level to the ground floor.

I start walking to the side slide door, I open it.

"…This is tamer than I thought."

Bird, Deer, Squirrel, and a lot of insect trying to get inside but failed miserably because something invisible stopping them on their track.

"But I'm glad that the new installed House Barrier works out pretty well."

 **[High tier No Entry Magical Barrier] = 20.000 IP**

 **[A High Tier Barrier that used for not allowing anyone passes unless the User permitted it.]**

There's more powerful barrier than this one called Ultimate Tier, but I hold myself from buying that one because I think this one is enough to holding off majority of thing inside Gensokyo, unless some of them have the ability to ignore a Barrier, then I'm totally fucked.

Also, the controller for the Barrier is near the Lamp Breaker, I can't really permanently encase my house with the barrier, what if some cute girls decided to visit me? I can't let that happen, but no right now, if they come right now and said that they want a piece of me, then they probably and literally want a piece of me.

I close the slide door and continuing with my plan.

You guys probably still wondering 'what did I do inside the Simulation Room?', well, I'm training of course. The room practically can simulate anything, albeit I can only do Basic Combat Simulation, it's still a combat and a simulation at that, and that also mean I can try to use my abilities to its fullest without any consequences. It was fun but that was the reason why I overslept this morning.

As for what I did in these recent hours, I'm trying the new abilities I just bought.

 **[Teleportation Lv.1 to Lv.5 (Max)] = 80.000 AP.**

 **[A Movement type Esper ability that let User moves something from one point to another; let it be oneself or an object inside User's vision.]**

 **[Perfect Brain Calculation] = 30.000 AP.**

 **[Boosting User brain capability to calculate into perfection]**

 **[Perfect Mental Capability] because User already have the lesser ranked skill = 50.000 AP (Original Cost 75.000 AP)**

 **[Boosting User mental capability into perfection]**

 **["** **Greater Mental Capability" turning into "** **Perfect Mental Capability** **"** **]**

 ***ding***

 **[Merging Abilities]**

 **[Perfect Brain Calculation +** **Perfect Mental Capability** **\+ Photographic Memory + Parallel Thinking = Ultimate Brain** **]**

 **[Level up from 65 to 71]**

'Finally! Teleportation!' and 'Oh no! Teleportation!'

To tell you guys the truth, I actually very afraid with that ability. Too many questions that left unanswered with the topic of Teleportation, but I have some theory for certain question based on the information inside "To Aru Series".

What happen when a Teleport User moved an [Object 1] to certain spot even though that spot already have [Object 2] in it? The answer is that the [Object 2] will fuse and assimilated with the outer layer of [Object 1].

 **IF** that's the answer of that question, then it makes sense as to why Kuroko needle perfectly planted and didn't draw any blood when she used it against her enemies, it make sense that Awaki's Leg didn't completely fused with the cement and not getting amputated when she miscalculated her Teleport jump.

On one side, it's a weapon that potentially can kill someone instantly, and on the other side, it's a loose rope on your neck that will immediately tighten if it handled poorly.

That is why I didn't pick this ability as my starter ability, but it should be okay now after I picked up my other new ability, Perfect Brain Calculation or Ultimate Brain now after the System merged it with other abilities.

"All right, I think that's all."

I double check everything I have.

Proper and clean clothes; check, although there's small addition with my usual clothes, black undershirt and my new Combat boots, yeah, I know, I'm a fucking idiot for not buying this boots sooner for my gathering work, it was so comfortable when I wear this, but let's move on.

A lot of Cakes, check; I stored all of them inside my pouch, I wonder if people still want to eat me if their stomach is full.

"Now, time to move."

I calm myself and start concentrating.

Remember what Kuroko did, she always appeared at over the height of people head when she jumping a long distance, she did it to avoid appearing in someone body, she knows how dangerous the ability is and that's why she always does that thing.

Remember target location, calculate the distance, calculate the height of arrival, and JUMP!

I jump.

 **-Afternoon, Hakurei Shrine Bottom Stair-**

I appear above the ground.

I brace myself to land on the ground.

"Woah" I exclaim as I land on the ground.

After I collect myself, I start looking at my surrounding.

"…I don't know if I should feel grateful or pity that Reimu doesn't have many visitor."

With that feeling of pity, I start climbing the stair.

So, here's the plan that I created for this challenge.

Based on the information that the System gave me, I can't stay in one place for too long, well, technically I can, but I can see this thing could become an incident if I carelessly handle the situation, but I digress. And because of that reason, all I need is just moving from one place to another from time to time.

Of course, I need to test the limit of what this Fragrance can do, and that's why I'm here.

"Yo, Reimu, it's been a while."

I wave my hand at the Miko that lazily sweeping the fallen leaves.

She stopped her action and start approaching me with a…smile?

"Yes, it's been a while, welcome back, my dear magician friend."

"…"

I look at her status again; it still says Hakurei Reimu in the name section.

"What can I help you with in this wonderful day, my magician friend?"

"…Reimu, did something happen? You look so…cheery…"

"Of course silly~," I shudder, "I worked really hard to keep my shrine always clean, but it was so tiring, I wonder if somebody would offer me some sweet in return of my hard work."

"…Then do you want some cake?" I take out one of my boxed cake and offer it to her.

"Thank you my dear magician friend, I appreciate it."

She grab the box and then start quick walking into her house, leaving me, her broom, and many fallen leaves that still scattered around the shrine yard.

"*sigh*…working hard my ass."

To be honest, I'm a bit of clean freak, and because of that reason, I obligated to finish where she left off.

I start cleaning using my abilities.

 **-Reimu's House-**

"So, what's with the smell?" said Reimu beside me with holding a plate with a slice of cake on it.

"Ah, so you did smell it, then what do you think about it? What did it smell like to you, Reimu?" I said while sipping my green tea.

After I finished cleaning, I went into her House, and then I sat in my usual spot, a spot that gave me the best views to all Gensokyo.

"'What did it smells like' you say? Can't you smell them yourself? The smell is so sweet that I first thought you make so many sweet that the smell cling to you until now, see, even though there's a cake in mu hand, I can still smell you from here."

"I see, a sweet smell is it?"

I…I am lost, sweet smell is normal for any kind of sweet food, but for my body to actually smell like that, I don't have anything more to say other than that I sincerely hope no ants would swarm me in a few more minutes.

"Hey, Arah, helloooo, come back please, you still didn't answer my question." she said while eating her cake.

"Hm? Oh, yeah, sorry, actually," BULLSHIT MODE ON. "It was all started this morning, I reorganizing some of my old stuff, my hand slipped, and here I am. Smelling sweet like I'm bathing with a cake cream."

Reimu give me her skeptical gaze.

"…What kind of explanation is that?"

"A simple one, I don't need more explanation because that's exactly what happened, all that matter is that this smell gonna stick with me for a week."

She drop her skeptical and pick up her questioning eye.

"How did you know the thing will be staying for that long?"

"Because I made it myself, originally it's a prank item, guess karma catching up to me because of what I did using the item." I said with regretting tone.

She starts smiling "Well, if that's the case then serve you right then."

I just nod at her.

'The excuse I come up this time is perfect! There's no way they could see through it!'

But as if there's a flaw in my statement, the universe comes to test it.

"Hey, Reimu! I come to play-ze!"

'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!'

Both of us turn our head to see Marisa coming out from the front door.

"I can even smell something good from outside; can I have some of that Reimu-ze?" Marisa pleads.

"Hmph, as always, suspiciously arriving at the right time, it's in the kitchen, don't take all of them."

"Yay! You are the best Reimu-ze!"

Marisa start going to the other room of the house before she decided to joins us with a piece of cake in her hand.

She sits beside Reimu, making Reimu sandwiched between me and her.

"So, how you guys going-ze?" she start stuffing her mouth with the cake after she ask.

"Same as always, peaceful day, nothing new" different from Marisa, Reimu eat her cake bit by bit.

"Hmm…Hmm?" Marisa starts looking at me, she point using her chin while her mouth still stuffed with food.

"Someday Marisa, someday I will fix that bad manner of yours, and believe me Marisa, you definitely will be a changed girl after that."

"When that happens, I will give you my full support, Arah." Reimu support me.

Marisa starts swallowing her food.

"What about you, Arah-ze?" Marisa flawlessly ignored my statement and still continuing to ask me.

"…I swear I'll fix you someday, Marisa."

After I solemnly swear to fix her someday, I repeat what I said with Reimu to her.

"What kind of prank-ze?" she asked with a smile.

"Hmm, let me remember." I grab my chin, assuming my thinking pose because I start to think a prank that based on a smell. "There's one time that I gave a super spicy food with a smell of sweet, so when I gave someone that food, they ate it delightfully before it's too late, and they start crying because how spicy the food really is."

"Wow, that's brutal-ze." Marisa said with admiration tone.

"Then I hope you never use that item to me, Arah, because I definitely will find you if it's happening to me." Reimu said with threatening tone.

"Haha, of course I'm not gonna do that again, the last time I did it, I feel really guilty for pranking that person."

"Good then."

After that talk, these two talk about something else while I just stay silent and appreciated the views.

Actually there's still stuff that I haven't told you guys in the past few days.

You guys remember when I start giving cakes to people that I visit in my 'frenzy' day right, I already visit the SDM, but I only step at the gate at that time, it was scary, there's 2 EX boss inside that mansion now, Flandre and Koishi, I can handle Flandre, I can handle Koishi, but I can't handle both of them at the same time. That's why I stop myself at the gate, waiting for Sakuya to come bringing Meiling lunch, but guess what happen when she come, she said some interesting information when I gave the cakes to her at that time.

" _Mistress mad that you lied about Young Mistress new playmate, she demands that you entertain her in your next visit after I notified you with this message."_

You heard that?

Remilia mad that I **lied** about Koishi

The only explanation as to why she knows that I lied is that she can "see" Koishi.

'I introduce Koishi to Sakuya, and then she inform Remilia about Koishi, and then Remilia tell Patchouli about it, Patchouli saw Koishi, she noticed the eye and then told Remilia that Koishi actually a Satori, a strange Satori, Remilia probably gonna ask me about Koishi after I visit her again in the future, yeah, 'in the future', after I'm stronger than what I'm right now.'

 **-3 Hour Later-**

I can sense Reimu and Marisa constantly glancing to my direction.

'3 Hour is the limit is it? Guess I better get out from here before thing become weird.'

"Well, I think it's time for me to go now, see you tomorrow Reimu."

And with that parting word, I teleport myself to my next destination.

 **-Unknown Time, Mayohiga-**

 **-3rd POV-**

Inside one of many houses in Mayohiga, a Kitsune showing the expression of anger while furiously cuts the meat on the cutting board.

"That damn Human, if it's not because of my order, I would immediately kill him on the spot."

"Is he mocking us Youkai for cannot hurt him until now?! Is he that smug just because he has that Katana?!"

"Let's see if his way of thinking still the same after tomorrow comes."

The Bakeneko still playing outside, so the only resident inside the house is the Kitsune and her master, and because of that reason, the Kitsune freely exhibited such behavior.

Meanwhile the Kitsune cooking in the kitchen, the master of Kitsune sleeping inside her Futon, she aware of her Shikigami behavior, but she deemed that it's not important enough to peak her interest, beside, inside her Futon is warmer than the outside.

* * *

 **Author note:**

 **YOROKOBE SHOUNENS! I have return with weekly update! I hope….**

 **New Arc is approaching; need to collect more information about it.**

 **Oh my god, a chapter about having new stuff/skill is 10 times harder than writing a chapter that only focused on conversation. You need think of an acceptable logic for that ability/new thing so that the reader can understood what it did.**

 **So, apparently I just know that Lv.5 Teleport can teleport stuff without even touching them, neat.**

 **About my editor, he told me weeks ago that he's backing off from editing my stuff, I obviously thank him for all his effort and you guys better be prepared to read all my shitty English language skill, unless someone volunteered themselves again to edit my earlier chapter and make them easier for everybody eyes.**

* * *

 **Pioneer of the Universe Data Sheet**

* * *

 **[Lv.71 Magician-Wannabe Esper, Arah]**

 **Job: Human Magician (Item Enchantment Specialist)**

 **Age: 15 Years old. Birthday: August.**

 **Gender: Male.**

* * *

 **Ability Point: 10.500 point.**

 **Item Point: 293.250 point.**

* * *

 **Equipment:**

 **\- Black Undershirt, Black Jean Pants, Combat Boots**

 **-** **Monochrome Sky** **: [Add-on: +Defense Up, +Magic Defense Up, +Durability Up, +Vitality Up, +Vitality Regeneration, +Energy Up, +Energy Regeneration, + Air Conditioning, + Self-repair]**

 **\- Infinite Space Waist Pouch MK-2** **:** **[Add-on:** **\+ Laundry]**

 **\- Doppelganger Belt**

 **\- Gaia Tattoo**

 **\- Mimicry String**

 **-** **Cane of Guidance: [Add on: +Durability Up, +Auto Repair]**

* * *

 **Ability:**

 **Active:**

 **\- Vector Change** **Lv Max**

 **\- Telekinesis Lv Max**

 **\- Pyrokinesis Lv Max**

 **\- Teleportation Lv Max**

 **\- Energy Echolocation**

 **\- Though Acceleration**

 **Passive:**

 **\- Body Enchantment Lv Max**

 **\- Magical Sense Lv Max**

 **\- Swordsmanship Lv Max**

 **-** **Stage Star [Dancing + Singing]**

 **\- Piano Master**

 **\- Iron Stomach**

 **-** **Lighting Reflexes**

 **\- Cooking Master**

 **-** **Ultimate Brain** **[Perfect Brain Calculation +** **Perfect Mental Capability** **\+ Photographic Memory + Parallel Thinking** **]**

 **Item:**

 **\- Survival Knife**

 **\- Doujigiri Yasutsuna [Katana, True Damage to Youkai, True Damage to Oni]**

 **\- Infinite Water Kettle**

 **\- Vitality Booster Pill x 3 ea , always restocked.**

 **\- Mentality Booster Pill x 3 ea , always restocked.**

 **\- Miscellaneous Item from Infinite Space Waist Pouch MK-2**

* * *

 **Special House Application:**

 **-** **Infinite Water Supply**

 **\- Infinite Electric Supply**

 **\- Infinite Gas for Stove Gas and Oven**

 **\- Sub-space Sewage System**

 **\- Anti-Earthquake**

 **\- Anti-Flood**

 **\- Storm Barrier**

 **\- Pest Barrier**

 **\- Intruder Alert**

 **\- Auto-Repair**

 **\- Temperature Control**

 **-** **Simulation Room (Basic Combat Simulation Function Only)**

 **\- High tier No Entry Magical Barrier**

* * *

 **Spell Card:**

 **1\. Direction Sign "Molecule Collector"  
2\. Nature Sign "Storm in Summer"  
3\. Accelerator "One Way Road"  
4\. Theater sign "Duet Dancer"  
5\. Theater sign "Character Spot Light"**

 **Note: Author hasn't read "New Testament" yet.**

 **I think that's all, see you guys next chapter, cyao.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29: Arah use Sweet Scent, its super effective.**

 **-Morning, Misty Lake-**

 **-Me POV-**

Name.

A name is an arrangement of words that have been used to identify something, everything, including oneself.

The process of giving one can be based on what that thing can do, or careful planning for what the thing will be become, or maybe it was just based on a whim.

Nonetheless, you will got one, even if you didn't pick anything, you will still got a name, one or the other.

For example, please look at these majestic creatures that are coming toward me.

 **[Lv.30 Fairy of Ice, Cirno]**

 **[Lv.18 Great Fairy, Daiyousei]**

Look at that simplistic name!

Daiyousei!

SUBARASHI!

NANTE SUTEKI NAMAE DA!

It mean Big/Great Fairy in Japanese, and if she's asked about 'who she is' and 'what she is', she can just say her name.

I put down my fishing rod and I buried my face with both of my hands.

"I'm triggered; I'm actually triggered by this shit."

My praise was a lie.

Her name actually one of many things that keep obscured in Touhou.

In the series, ZUN didn't name her, at all, in _Strange and_ _Bright Nature Deity_ , she doesn't have a name, in _Fairy War_ , she still doesn't have a name, so in the end, fan nicknamed her to be 'Daiyousei' a.k.a Big Fairy based on her specific race and her image name that was called 'image_ ', which 'bf' stand for Big Fairy.

And right now, right here, she's actually called Daiyousei.

"I wanna cry."

 **[AN: I genuinely triggered when I'm typing this shit.]**

"You smell sweet, are you hiding some candy?" said someone with little girl voice energetically.

"Cirno-chan," said another stern girly voice as if it trying to scold someone "Um, are you okay?" she continued with concerned voice.

I look up to locate the voices.

I see them.

Two little girls floating above the water in front of me while I sit on the lake side.

One of them has aqua-colored eyes and hair. She wears a blue ribbon, light pink blouse, blue jumper dress and seems to be wearing white socks. She also has icicle-shaped wings.

The other one has short green hair with a yellow ribbon. She wears a blue dress with white trim and sleeves and also has golden wings.

Cirno and Daiyousei.

But to be fair, my name means 'Direction' when it translated into English, and Cirno origin name is 'Chill', I think I don't have any right to complain when I'm also in the same boat as them.

"Um, hello?" Daiyousei waved her hand in front of my face.

Our entire name represented what we both have or can do, me having Vector Change, Cirno with manipulation of cold, and Daiyousei are just like her name, her thing is 'Dai', if I start comparing it to Cirno and Akyuu, she's definitely more 'Dai' than them.

"Hey! Are you stupid?!" Cirno start yelling to my face.

I hand chop her forehead.

"Ow! You hit me!" said Cirno while holding the place where I chopped her.

"I didn't hit you, I merely chop you."

"You chopped me!"

"I just chopped your weak, so you're stronger than before now."

It takes a second for Cirno to process what I just said before going full Cirno again. "Now, I am the strongest!" she said proudly while floating higher away from us.

I turn toward Daiyousei.

"Sorry about that, I'm out of my mind at that time." I said apologetically.

Daiyousei smile wryly, "We're sorry too, Cirno-chan also at fault for being rude." she lightly bowed to me.

'A polite one, I see.' I nod at her before searching for Cirno.

She's floating high in the sky; she's also doing flip in the air while screaming 'I'm the strongest!'

"It must be tiring when you to have friend like her."

"Yes, she is a bit handful to handle sometimes, but we're still having fun."

"…I see." said Daiyousei as she slowly float beside me.

We're watching Cirno for a while until my fishing rod starts to rattle.

"Oh, I got one!"

I grab the rod and start standing up, I excitedly reeling in the line.

I already spend more or less 40 minute before both of these fairies found me, and the reason why I decided to go fishing was just based on a whim, the fishing rod that I use is a modern one, I just bought it this morning from the System.

A few second later, I got the fish, and I released it back.

"…Why did you release it back? Didn't you fish it so you can eat it?"

"Nah, I just like fishing them, and also I didn't want to eat fish right now so I just released them immediately."

"…Hmm…" she hum in understanding.

I reapply the bait before I cast them out again in the water.

I see Daiyousei starts fidgeting in the corner of my eyes but I just keep quiet about it, ignoring her until she start another conversation.

I see Cirno flying down toward us.

"Hey, you smell sweet, do you have some candy?"

In the corner, Daiyousei nodding likes crazy.

'Ah, I see.'

"I don't have candy, but I do have some cookies."

"Can I have it?!" Cirno eyes start to shine.

"Sure."

Earlier this morning I bake some cookies instead of cake, you need variation when you are baking this kind of stuff.

I take out 2 pouches full of cookies, the first one I give it to Cirno.

"Cookies!" Cirno said excitedly.

The second one, I offer it to Daiyousei.

"Do you want some cookies?"

"Yes!" she said with a smile.

And thus, two little girls eat the cookies that they receive from the stranger.

I sigh.

How can they just accept my cookies, neither of us giving away our name but they just trust my word easily.

I watch the fairies eating their cookies.

I start recalling all the information about fairy in Touhou.

Fairy is immortal in some sense, they are nature, as long as there's nature, there will be fairy, if nature is going wrong, then the fairy will follow, fairies exist everywhere, including in heaven and hell, they can live inside a flower and trees or anything similar, basically, they create a pocket dimension inside those stuff and then the mold the stuff inside the thing to make a room for them to live, if they live inside those thing, a tree for example, then that tree will have exponential growth from other trees. Fairy size are varied from at the size of a palm to adult size woman, example of adult size is the fairy maids in SDM.

I look at Cirno whose eating my cookie with delight.

Fairy can turn into Youkai, evidence by the conversation between _Shiki Eiki_ and _Cirno_ in PoFV ( _Phantasmagoria of Flower View),_ she said that Fairies with exceptionally great power may turn into Youkai, if they turn into one, then they will lose their immortality and susceptible to dying, but such scenario never happen until now. And there's also the thing with Clownpiece.

I grunt in annoyance.

I don't know anything about Clownpiece; she's still a fairy even though she's really strong, is it because she's Hecatia subordinate that she didn't become a Youkai? Or is it something else that ZUN haven't been including it in the series? ….You know what, I think I better stop thinking this stuff for now, let's just concluded that Fairy is just little girl with insect wing that's immortal and like to annoy people, yeah, let's do just that shall we. But speaking of fairies, I haven't seen those girls in a while, the trio light fairies.

I look around the lake.

Forest are surrounding the lake, the lake water are calm enough that it didn't create any wave, Cirno and Daiyousei are finished their cookies and they are playing above the lake now, in the distant I see SDM and Meiling, she doing what I think to be martial art training in front of the mansion gate, and I also feel a tug in my rod.

"What a peaceful day." I said as I start reeling in the line again.

 **-2 hour mark later-**

The fishes are starting to swim closer to me, and Cirno freezing them inside an ice block one by one while saying "Take that fish!"; Daiyousei tried to stop her but she failed, now all she's doing are just looking worried and mumbling "Hawawawawa…".

I put away my fishing rod and I just staring at the fairies antic in silent.

After another minutes, I sense something coming to my direction from the lake.

I put up my Counter Armor before it appearing to the surface.

 **[Lv.25 Lake Mermaid, Wakasagihime]**

"Hello there~" the mermaid wave her hand as she swim closer to me.

"Yo." I wave back.

"Are you perhaps the one that spread this sweet scent?"

"Eyup." I nod.

"So can you stop doing it? The fishes are starting to go weird."

"Don't worry, I promise it will stop in an hour."

"…I see, I will hold on to your word then."

She's backing off into the lake with suspicion expression on her face.

 **-3 hour mark later-**

*splash**splash**splash**splash**splash*

"..Okay, this is interesting but kinda disturbing at the same time."

This is, like, the second time I witness this kind of scene, the first one is from YouTube, many fish jumble up to the surface to eat bread crumbs that people scattered for them, but now, it's more outrageous than that.

They are beaching, the fishes are beaching themselves to my position. I put a Telekinesis Wall between me and them so that they didn't slap me in the face using their own body.

I look around the lake again.

Everyone is looking at me, the two fairies already stop playing and just silently looking at me from the sky, the lake have many several glowing pair of eyes, even Meiling, I can see she's staring at me from the gate.

"Time to peace out, I guess, and let's hope Remilia didn't order Sakuya to hunt me down after Meiling report what she saw, wait, no, let's just hope Meiling didn't report at all, it make everything easier that way."

I Teleport away to another location.

 **-Afternoon, Hakurei Shrine-**

"Did you do something recently?"

"…Huh?" I make dumb sound as I'm looking at the Miko beside me. "What bring this up?"

"Well, did you know the Tengu that giving me a newspaper sometimes ago right?"

I nod. "Yeah, what about her?"

"Yesterday, she asked if I knew about someone that has sweet scent coming out from his body."

I raised one of my eyebrows. "That's-…So…did you tell her about me?"

"Unfortunately, yes." she said with a tone of sorry.

I sigh in annoyance, 'Getting angry at her would be pointless, she already gave me away, I can't change the past.'

But unexpectedly, Reimu continue to talk, "At first, I jokingly said I knew that someone, but I'll only tell them if they pay me in gold."

"…But then they actually paid you with gold"

She nod, "And because I already gave away my word, I tell them about you."

Again, I sigh in annoyance.

"…The Tengu is it? I haven't met them ever since last Autumn, I do remember something that they will hold me on to, but I don't think it was serious enough that they will continue chasing me to outside of their territory."

"But in reality, they are doing it right now"

"Hm." I hum in agreement. "The Tengu are an organized group, they only move when they were commanded by their superior, the Tenma as they called it."

"…You, since when did you knew how the Tengu works?" Reimu ask in curiosity.

"Good question, 'Uniformed clothes', 'As per Lord Tenma order', 'Captain', 'Formation', I hear some of the Tengu said those words, all of those are the clue for what their military looks like, and all I did was just guess it. Honestly, it's nothing to be surprised about; we have the same thing in outside world."

"…I see." she accepted my reasoning.

"But still, thank you for the warning; I'll look out for them from now on."

"Your welcome." Reimu nodded.

With that I stay until the 3 hour mark going off.

 **-Evening, My House-**

I appear inside my own House.

"Oh my god, I can't believe I never think about that place." I face palm myself. "My life should be easier if my guess is right, but of course as I say that my life wouldn't get easier than this."

I sense many things surrounding the house, many Youkai.

"Are they actually waiting for me outside? Are they really that stubborn to getting back at me? …Wait, 'getting back at me?'...The Tengu?" I raised my eyebrow.

'Only one way to find out.'

I open up the side slide door.

"THERE HE IS! I WAITED FOR YOU YOUNG ONI SLAYER!"

I immediately greeted with a booming voice.

I use Thought Acceleration to making sense with what I saw.

Groups of Tengu splattered on the ground while another trembling Tengu drinking with someone that's clearly not a Tengu.

That someone is a young man that has a blond hair, there's a single horn sprouting at the side of its head, wearing a gold colored sleeveless Yukata; the sleeves part has an obvious torn design, and a Geta for his footwear.

 **[Lv.84 Mountain Oni]**

'The cause Tengu's strange action. An Oni. Why? Young Oni Slayer. Why? The Katana. How? Saw it. Who? Yukari. Winter. Hibernation. Someone else. Ran. Why? Strange reaction on the first day. Why? Unknown. Take care of the Oni to be first priority.'

Back to normal speed.

"ALL RIGHT YOU LOTS! EVEN THOUGHT YOUR PEOPLE ARE COWARD, YOU PEOPLE ALSO THE BEST AT TRACKING SOMETHING! YOU ARE FREE NOW!"

"Y-yes, t-thank you, a-and have nice day, Oyama-s-sama." the drinking buddy Tengu stutter before wobbling away to the forest.

The other Tengu that's on the ground start standing up while wobbling, they share each other shoulder before booking out into the forest, the other signature that surrounding my house also regrouping to the other Tengu direction.

The Oni decided to continue drinking from his gourd whiles all of this happening.

"Now, it's just the two of us." he starts to smile.

"Yup, just the two of us indeed." I step outside from the house.

"You really do have some sweet smell, but I prefer the smell of Sake more. And do you know how boring it is to wait for you to come out? Not that I mind, I have my sake and those lots for my drinking buddy, I just kinda worried that all of them will pass out before you come out from there." he start to stand up.

"Then wouldn't that mean they will fail their job for not letting me out from my house unnoticed?"

"Hah! Then I can just order them back to track you down! Everything in that mountain," he points the Youkai Mountain with his thumb. "Are our underlying, even if we've moved from there, they still follow our command."

"I see."

'His level is higher than me, and he's an Oni, no hesitation or I'll be killed.'

I bring out **Doujigiri Yasutsuna. The Katana giving away its aura and it start to sparks in my hand.**

"I understand now! When that paper said something about 'a potential Oni Slayer', it was because of your Katana!" His smile growing wider

'Paper?'

"It is definitely giving of an unpleasant aura, even for me, an Oni." He pointed his fist toward me. "Fight me, Young Human!"

The katana continue to spark more after the Oni declaring his challenge.

'…Don't tell me this thing is alive.'

 **This katana, Doujigiri Yasutsuna, the katana of** Minamoto No Raikou, I only know a little tid bit information about it. It was forged from pure lightning; it was used by its master to behead the _Shuten Douji_ , the famous Oni in its time because the constant kidnapping they did to the Human, that's all, it's definitely not because _Shuten Douji_ also become a servant in FGO, I knew it purely from history, everyone that denied it is a liar.

'Okay, time to be serious.'

I unsheathed the blade.

"Young human, Arah."

I whipped the blade aside, creating an arc of lighting in its path.

"Mountain Oni, Dorokin Oyama."

He's doing a sumo pose, he lift one leg, and slam it to the ground.

*BOM*

The ground shakes, the dirt flying into the air, and he create a wind pressure just from his stomp.

'…Very serious.'

I show him the Katana sheet.

"When this hit the ground, we will start our fight."

"No problem." he said smugly.

I throw it to the side.

'Live 'True Damage' Experiment, No Mercy.' I though.

Though Acceleration.

3 second until it land on the ground.

Calculating all possible teleportation angles.

2.5 second.

Calculate every possible slash angles.

2 second.

Calculating his entire counter to my opening attack.

1.5 second.

Create all scenarios based on his entire counter attack.

1 second.

Continuing calculating all created scenario.

0.5 second.

'…Wait, if he's killed then Ran probably gonna get punished by Yukari, then what about Chen, poor Chen probably gonna get thrown out because of her Master failure, we absolutely can't have that.'

0.25 second.

Erasing all scenarios that resulting him dying.

0 second.

*Thud*

I immediately teleport behind him.

*Slash*

'So light, almost no resistant.'

I teleport again to his front, the timing is perfect as he turn his body to try hitting my previous position using his forearm.

I slash deep at his left leg, the leg separated from the body.

'No resistant from the bone.'

He starts to fall from not having one of his legs.

Teleport.

Vector Change the slash direction to continuing its path and faster slashing speed to his other leg.

Legless Oni.

He's in shock.

Utilizing Teleport and Vector Change to immediately making him lose his arms.

Quadruple Amputated Oni.

He starts screaming and flailing his amputated limb.

I immediately touch his body and prevent his body from dying of blood loss by assisting his blood circulation using Vector Change.

I create Telekinesis Barrier around his head to shut him out.

After a while, he passed out from the shock.

I start patching him up while he's still out cold.

I bring his arms and legs closer using Telekinesis, I connect them back using **[Bandage(Regenerative Enchantment)],** all of them cost 800 IP.

After I finish, I start to relax and sit a feet away from him.

I look at the color of the sky, it's still orange.

"Less than 10 second, that fights only last less than 10 second…*sigh* Can that even be called a fight to begin with?" I ask no one.

I look at the bloodied ground, bloodied hands, and the unconscious Oni.

'…Now, what the fuck do I tell him after he wakes up? I think his pride pretty much gone after what happened.' I though.

After a few minutes, the Oni wakes up while I'm in the middle of brain storming.

Now both of us staring at each other eyes, his eyes are glaring, while mine is normal.

'No homo please.'

"…Why? Why did you let me live? Why didn't you kill me? Aren't you an Oni Slayer?"

Times up, no more excuse thinking, he's already asking.

'…Fuck it, let's be shameless.' I decided. "Straight to the point, I see." I folded my arms. "I strongly believed that the key to become stronger is if we have a rival in life. Me." I point to myself. "Oni." I point at him. "We are rival, instead of killing each other, we strive to become stronger by fighting each other, no more killing, and it's a waste of people and potential to fight enjoyable fight."

He narrowed his eyes.

"That fight was not what I called enjoyable."

"You lose because of two reason. One," I raised one finger at him. "I'm testing this Katana, it was super effective to your kind, but it definitely making the fight not enjoyable to anyone, so I'm not gonna use it in the future. And then there's reason number two." I raised one more finger at him.

I grin, I grin so wide that I feel I might split my own face.

"You are **weak**."

I can see his vein start appearing on his head, his eyes turn bloodshot, his muscle turn tense, and he grit his own teeth.

"…I see, I'm weak is it?" he said with definite trace of holding back anger.

"Definitely." I said still with my shit eating grin.

He start to standing up, I immediately follow his example.

He trusts his fist to my direction. "Next time, just you wait, I will win next time." he said with full determination before stomping his way into the forest.

I keep watching until he disappeared from my view.

'No need to clear away the misunderstanding, I need real threat for my training, and he fit the bills perfectly, but because of that, I lost my chance to ask how he knew about me.'

I sigh.

'I hate this challenge.' I thought as I walk back into the house.

* * *

 **Author note:**

 **Yo, Author here. I think I kinda bullshit the fight with the Oni, but meh, I did gave True Damage Enchantment to the Katana, and it's been a while since Arah fight anything, so why not go all out using his abilities.**

* * *

 **Pioneer of the Universe Data Sheet**

* * *

 **[Lv.71 Young Momotarou, Arah]**

 **Job: Human Magician (Item Enchantment Specialist)**

 **Age: 15 Years old. Birthday: August.**

 **Gender: Male.**

 **Ability Point: 10.500 point.**

 **Item Point: 292.450 point.**

* * *

 **Equipment:**

 **\- Black Undershirt, Black Jean Pants, Combat Boots**

 **-** **Monochrome Sky** **: [Add-on: +Defense Up, +Magic Defense Up, +Durability Up, +Vitality Up, +Vitality Regeneration, +Energy Up, +Energy Regeneration, + Air Conditioning, + Self-repair]**

 **\- Infinite Space Waist Pouch MK-2** **: [Add-on: + Laundry]**

 **\- Doppelganger Belt**

 **\- Gaia Tattoo**

 **\- Mimicry String**

 **-** **Cane of Guidance: [Add on: +Durability Up, +Auto Repair]**

* * *

 **Ability:**

 **Active:**

 **\- Vector Change** **Lv Max**

 **\- Telekinesis Lv Max**

 **\- Pyrokinesis Lv Max**

 **\- Teleportation Lv Max**

 **\- Energy Echolocation**

 **\- Though Acceleration**

 **Passive:**

 **\- Body Enchantment Lv Max**

 **\- Magical Sense Lv Max**

 **\- Swordsmanship Lv Max**

 **-** **Stage Star [Dancing + Singing]**

 **\- Piano Master**

 **\- Iron Stomach**

 **-** **Lighting Reflexes**

 **\- Cooking Master**

 **- **Ultimate Brain**** **[Perfect Brain Calculation** **Perfect Mental Capability** **\+ Photographic Memory + Parallel Thinking** **]**

* * *

 **Item:**

 **\- Survival Knife**

 **\- Doujigiri Yasutsuna [Katana, True Damage to Youkai, True Damage to Oni]**

 **\- Infinite Water Kettle**

 **\- Vitality Booster Pill x 3 ea , always restocked.**

 **\- Mentality Booster Pill x 3 ea , always restocked.**

 **\- Miscellaneous Item from Infinite Space Waist Pouch MK-2**

* * *

 **Special House Application:**

 **-** **Infinite Water Supply**

 **\- Infinite Electric Supply**

 **\- Infinite Gas for Stove Gas and Oven**

 **\- Sub-space Sewage System**

 **\- Anti-Earthquake**

 **\- Anti-Flood**

 **\- Storm Barrier**

 **\- Pest Barrier**

 **\- Intruder Alert**

 **\- Auto-Repair**

 **\- Temperature Control**

 **-** **Simulation Room (Basic Combat Simulation Function Only)**

 **\- High tier No Entry Magical Barrier**

* * *

 **Spell Card:**

 **1\. Direction Sign "Molecule Collector"  
2\. Nature Sign "Storm in Summer"  
3\. Accelerator "One Way Road"  
4\. Theater sign "Duet Dancer"  
5\. Theater sign "Character Spot Light"**

 **Note: Author hasn't read "New Testament" yet.**

 **I think that's all, see you guys next chapter, cyao.**


	30. Chapter 30: Valentine Special

**Author Note: If there are any mistakes in the grammar or sentences, please point it out for me so that I can fix it. Since I don't have an Editor anymore, and I can't differentiate between right and wrong verb, you guys pretty much gotta do it yourself for better reading experience.**

* * *

 **Chapter 30: Love Precognition [Valentine Special]**

* * *

 **[Akyuu Case]**

 **-Akyuu POV-**

"No, that is wrong, you stroke it this way." I demonstrated using my finger.

"…Like, this?" he applied with what he saw.

"Yes, perfect, now, into the next batch of Kanji."

"Dear, we are already doing this kind of thing over many weeks now, can I, you know, stop?" he pleaded.

"No, as the new head of Hiedaa clan, you must know every bit of words, kanji, history, and all the Youkai that we have been recorded until now."

"…No wonder…no married…" he said under his breath.

"What was that?!"

"I said I'm lucky that I have such cute and beautiful wife." he said with a smile.

"C-c-cute a-and b-b-beautiful?! Y-y-you can't skip the lesson by p-praising me, you know?!"

"Aw, even thought you already grown up, you still cute as ever." he grab and pulled me into his embrace.

Since he has bigger frame than me and I do not expect the pull, I easily flying into his chest.

He catches me and start hugging me in his sitting position.

"S-stop! L-let me go! We must continue your lesson, it is important!" I struggle.

"There's no need to rush, you will not gonna die young anymore, you have plenty of time to spare."

I stop struggling.

I look up to face.

He smiles warmly at me.

We both start fixing our posture for better…hugging…position.

I lean my back to his body, my head almost hit his chin; he is really tall now, he beat the majority of the adult with his height.

"There's no need to worry now, your body is healthy now, and I'll make sure it stays that way for a long time."

He said while hugging me from behind.

"…It still feels like a dream you know, all of this, no more trouble breathing, no more tired easily, all of my past memories tried everything, and they still failed, but now…" I grab his hands.

"I understand; there's no need to continuing your word." he pull one of his hand back and start patting my head.

It all happened a few weeks ago.

He…caused an incident, a pretty big one, and in the end, he told me that he did it all for my sake, he cured me. Of course I immediately gave my body to him after all of that, and we were pretty much tied to be married in the end.

But he said the cure is not perfect, it is curing me from my weak constitution, I will live just as long as any normal human would, but I will not gonna aged like them. My look will stay the same just like the time I taken the cure, a look of a 20 years human girl, which is almost the same age that he stopped his aging process.

He told me that the cure almost turn into an immortality medicine if he did not grab it in time, all his hard work suddenly gone to waste, he said if that happen, he will not gonna give the cure to me, I also share the same thought, I don't want to become an immortal.

"…Feeling better now?"

I nodded at his word.

"…I see. Now, let's think the name of our child."

"C-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-child?!" I turned to him in shock.

"Yeah, of course, I wonder if his looks gonna be as awesome just like his father, or her looks gonna be as cute just like his mother." He said while cupping his chin.

I feel my face getting hotter by the second. "ARAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"HAHAHAHA!" he just laughed at me.

I start punching in the stomach, and his laugh did not stop but instead he laughed harder by it.

* * *

 **[Reimu Case]**

 **-Reimu POV-**

"Do you have your protection charm?"

"I do."

"Do you still have enough Ofuda to throw?"

"I have."

"Do you want me to further enchant your clothing?"

"You already enchant it to its limit."

"Did you already pack your lunch yet?"

"No need, I will be back before lunch instead."

"But what if you can't go back before lunch then?"

I stopped on my track and turn to face him. He is taller than me so I have to look up to observe his face.

Worry expression written all over on his face.

It has been a year now since the Hakurei God personally appeared and ordered me to marrying this guy. Of course, even if she's a god, I refused with that idea, but after that, stuff keeps happening.

He trip and fall onto me, and vice versa happen to me too, he keep accidently seeing me naked, my clothes keep accidently became undone by itself while he's in the area, and finally, probably the only the good one between all of this, whenever he stays, visitor start coming into the Shrine.

After some time, he turned suspicious with what was happening, in the end I caved in and started explaining my encounter with the Hakurei God.

He also didn't like the idea of the God ordering me to marrying him, he believed that one should married the one they loved, but he also said that he didn't mind m-marrying me because I'm…cute.

Look, you don't know how embarrassing that moment after he said those words, after I heard what he said, I immediately rained him with Danmaku. He really doesn't know what shame is! He keeps repeating the word cute and beautiful to me! He also said something embarrassing like "There's no need to lie because everything that I said is the truth."! Seriously, does he have any shame?!

*huff* He said that he didn't mind that as long as he stay then the Visitor would come, so he lived next to my house now, his house just appeared out of nowhere, seriously, what kind of Magician is he? Even Marisa told me that building or moving a House in one piece isn't a small feat to achieve, but I do not really care what it implied, all I know was that I got to ate delicious food every day thanks to him always cooked for me after he moved.

"Then just trust me, trust me that I will solve the incident before lunch time come."

He takes a second to comprehend what I said.

Immediately worry start disappearing from his face.

"…All right, I will trust you, but for good luck sake."

He step forward and kiss my forehead.

"Wha…"

He toke a step back and start to smile.

I slowly process what just happen.

"Y-You!" I point him using my finger. "Why didn't you have any shame at all?! T-There's no need to do that kind of thing!"

"Aw, her face is red, embarrassing Reimu is cute too."

A gap suddenly opened up beside him. "I know right, Reimu is the cutest when she embarrassed."

"Yukari?! Not you too!" I'm not surprised with 'she appeared out of nowhere' because she always does that but I'm actually surprised with what she said.

"Ufufufu, from all your expression that I saw, the embarrass one is the cutest."

"Ahahaha, you got that right, Yukari."

"Grrr, these two…."

In the past, he's really afraid with Yukari, but now in the past year, he's all friendly with her.

"S-stupid Arah!" I run outside and start to fly and solve the incident problem.

"Remember to be safe, okay?!" I heard him yelling from behind me.

My lip starts to form a smile as increasing my altitude.

'…Maybe marrying him is not such a bad idea after all…Wait, no! Since when did I start thinking like that?!'

And with that thought in mind, my face keeps getting hotter as I flew through the sky.

* * *

 **[Marisa Case]**

 **-Marisa POV-**

"…These will do-ze."

I mix the last bit of Paralytic Mixture in his tea.

I walk out from the kitchen to his workshop. In there I saw a man that looks like in his mid twenty mixing up a tube of colorful liquid.

"Hey, Arah, here's some drink for you; I made it myself-ze." I offer it to him.

"Hm? Marisa? What kind of drink?" He turned away from his work.

"It's a tea; your beloved wife made you a tea for your sake-ze!"

He starts looking at me and the tea repeatedly.

He looks unsure.

It has been months since it happened.

I accidently make myself a homemade aphrodisiac, and I accidently pour it unto myself. After that, one thing led to another, he takes responsibility for his action and we become a couple. But for marriage stuff (It's still a bit embarrassing when I think about it), it will have to wait until he can fix my aging process, he said he didn't want people to call him pedophile by marrying me while I'm still in my child look.

In the past I raised this question, 'But what's the problem with that? I mean, you can just turn into your child form like in the past. Why do you want to fix my aging process?' and then after a while, it hit me. He wants my…b-b-babies.

Pervert!

Too Perverted, I say!

That's why I wordlessly prank him every day, and because of what I did, we have Pranks War going on in his house. He still doesn't know why I start pranking him, he only though I did it without a reason.

At first, we both prank lightly to each other, as time pass, we both going harder with our pranking.

And eventually …my prank…went too far…or you can say, it gone completely wrong.

It was supposed to hit me, I ignore its safety and I should be paid the price for my negligence.

But he toke it instead.

He protected me.

Even though I'm the one who forced him to take responsibility, he protected me.

Even though I'm the one who being unreasonable, he protected me.

I apologized, I apologized for everything.

He forgave me; he said it so easily as if the accident never happened.

That's why I promise, I promise that I will become the best wife that he will ever have.

But these and that are two different things; I will start pranking him again right now, it's a light prank of course .

He put his thing aside and grabs the tea cup from my hand.

He starts observing it now.

'Oh no, if he started to smell it then it's all over, gotta use my trump card.'

I start fidgeting.

"If, if you start drinking it right now, I won't mind doing it with you tonight ."

He immediately drinks the tea, and he immediately falls to the ground.

I walk excitedly to his side; I crouch beside his frozen shocked face.

"Huhuhu, you think the Prank War is over? Of course not! It's-Kyaaaa!"

He suddenly grabs me and start hugging me while giving me a kiss.

His tongue starts invading my mouth; His tongue forces my mouth to stay open and in a second later, I feel liquid substance start pouring inside my mouth.

"Hmp! Hmmp!" I struggle against his hug.

As I drink that substance, my body starting to feel heavy.

He part our lips, I saw a string of saliva as we greedily inhale the air.

Now I can't move my body anymore, his arms are the only one that supporting my body from falling straight to the ground.

"Heh, so it was Paralytic drug that you put inside the tea?"

He pulled my cheek to the side.

"…U-ugh(H-How…)..." I groaned.

"Well, the next time you out a drug inside the tea, please make sure it solved properly before you handed it to me. I can still saw it lingered inside the drink, you know."

'D-Dammit!'

He smiles smugly.

"You're still hundred years too early to try pranking me, and since you failed to so, you will gonna pay it using your body."

'NOOOOOOO!' He started carrying me toward his room in bridal style.

And thus, we have a lot of 'experiment' afterward.

* * *

 **[Sakuya Case]**

 **-Sakuya POV-**

I sense someone at the side of my bed, so I immediately opened my eyes and preparing to use my ability.

"…I won today."

I stopped.

"…" I start wordlessly glaring at him.

"Heh, just glare all you want, I'm the one that watched that sleeping pretty faces of yours." he smugly said with his glowing red eyes and topless wear.

I groaned in annoyance.

The man sighs before he continues to talk.

"All right, all right, I'm gonna go away now."

He disappeared after he said those words.

"…I lose today, huh." I said in disappointed tone.

I stopped the time and start wearing my uniform.

It has been a few years since he become a servant for our Young Mistress.

It all started when he accidently got bitten by Young Mistress, the Vampire use a Blood Pact to create their Familiar, they use their bite to start and end the Pact, and because of that, he became Young Mistress first familiar through accidental mean.

His first day as a servant was really like any other first day employment, lack of proper attitude, lack of…actually, I think that was the only thing that he missed on his first day, somehow he is really through with his cleaning, he is a better cook than I am (I am still annoyed that he become the master chef of the Mansion), the only problem on that day was his personality, he flirted with every female he saw.

As for the relationship between him and all the resident of the mansion, Mistress = Interesting Human, Young Mistress = Brother Figure, Miss Patchouli = Male Magician, and Meiling = Friend.

And as for what happened just now, it was just a little game between us servants, it was about 'Who is the one that can wake up earlier than the other', the winner decided by who can watch the other sleeping faces first before they wake up, if either of them got caught when they were trying to get inside other room, then it's a draw, but since both of us can cheat, we never have a draw before.

I step out from my room.

But as soon as I did that, I am greeted by a black haired man that is cross him arm while leaning against the other side of my room wall, the same man that disappeared from my room a few second ago, he also wears a butler uniform now and he is closing his eyes, it is as if he is waiting for someone.

I am still in my monochrome world.

I can still sense that my abilities still work.

'This is also one of his mysteries, he is already wearing his uniform even thought just a few second ago he is still topless, I already stopped the time after he disappeared. So he should not have the time to wear his uniform, unless he also has the same ability as mine, but he did not have it, and if he has it, then I can sense him using it.'

Ah yes, I forgot to mention what my relationship with him right?

I look to my right.

There is no one.

Now I look to my left.

There is still no one.

I walked up to him.

It is currently like this, Sakuya = One side love.

I kiss him.

I only tried it once, and now I cannot stop.

'I am sorry Young Mistress; I am afraid I already addicted to this.'

I back away from him and continuing the time flow.

"Took you long enough."

"…We should start our work."

"No mood for banter, huh? Okay then, let's start cleaning, chief."

With that word as a signal, both of us walk side by side toward our objective.

'Our objective, banish all dirty spot inside the mansion.'

With that thought in mind, we start our duty as the servants of the Scarlet Devil Mansion.

 **-Meanwhile, inside the Mansion Library-**

"Now, commencing Operation 'Make our servants copulated so that we have more servants'. We are absolutely gonna do this!" said light blue hair vampire toward all resident inside her mansion.

* * *

 **[Alice Case]**

 **-Alice POV-**

I do not want admit it.

"Arah-kun, look, it is your favorite food, you must be delighted that I bring it to you."

He did not answer.

"Arah-kun, look, I made us an identical sweeter, with this we definitely will gonna look like a couple."

He did not answer.

"Arah-kun, look, I made a new doll, her name is Orlean, isn't she look cute?"

He did not answer.

I do not want to believe it.

"Arah-kun, look, your ability, I succeeded with recreating it using magic!"

He did not answer.

"Arah-kun, look, it is snowing, it started snowing outside!"

He did not answer.

"Arah-kun, look, an incident, I hope Reimu finished this one quickly, we do not want to coped up inside the house for too long right?"

He did not answer.

I denied it.

He did not answer.

He did not answer.

He did not answer.

He did not answer.

He did not answer.

He did not answer.

He did not answer.

He did not answer.

"…Hey, Arah-kun, why won't you answer me?"

He did not answer.

"…Please, Arah-kun, answer me."

He did not answer.

"…Please, for once, please, answer me."

He answered.

"What are you talking about Alice-san? I just took a nap, of course I won't answer you."

"Thank goodness, I thought you left me behind."

I tugged my index finger.

"I really love you Alice-san, for what reason did I leave you behind?"

"Yeah, you are right, silly me, why would I ever say that?"

I tugged my pinkie.

"For the proof of my love, let me hug you Alice-san."

"Of course, I would love to."

 ***ringring***

I tugged all the string.

 ***ringringringringringringring***

We are hugging with each other.

 ***ringringringringringringringringringringringringring***

We are happy with just one another.

 ***ringringingingingingRINGRINGRINGRINGRINGRING***

* * *

 **-Midnight, My House-**

 **-Me POV-**

"UWAAAAAAH!"

 ***RINGRINGRINGRINGRINGRINGRINGRINGRINGRING***

"Stop! Stop! I'm awake! Turn off the alarm!"

 **[Alarm turned off]**

I gasped for breath.

I look around my own room as I breathe using my mouth.

I start arranging my thought.

"…What the fuck was that? Don't tell me those were "that" dream."

 ***ding***

 **[User developed an ability]**

 **[User created "Precognition Dream"]**

 **[User will have a fragmented knowledge of the future while he's in dreaming state]**

 **[Achievement Alert]**

 **[Independent Ability Maker]**

 **[Achieved by acquiring an ability without the help of the system.]**

 **[Reward: 20.000 AP & 20.000 IP]**

"Oh, wow, it's been a while I have this kind of dream."

'And I can't believe it turn into an ability.'

I kid you not; I have this kind of dream in once a year or something, it showed me, like, the glimpse of the future when I sleep, for example of one of my dream, I have a dream that I watched a trailer for awesome MMO, the graphic is beautiful, the animation is sick, the mechanic look complicated as fuck, and then a year later, Black Desert Online trailer came out, and the trailer looks exactly like the trailer that I saw in the fucking dream.

'But only half of the dream actually really coming true, the other half are just too outrageous too come true. And besides, it's the "future", it can easily be changed based on how I acted upon that information, guess I need to prepare myself to make everything inside the dream happen, but I absolutely will avoid the thing that make Alice mad in the dream, she's a nice girl, she doesn't deserved what she went through just like in the dream.'

"But that's a talk for the future; I need to Teleport myself out now. After all, the smell amplification effect still working even though I'm sleeping right now."

With that final word, I teleport myself out in the middle of the night and away from my own house.

* * *

 **Author note:**

* * *

 **OMFG, HOW THE FUCK DID I WROTE THE THING WITH ALICE?! WHAT THE FUCK?! HOLY BALLS!**

 **So, this is a little bit of spoiler for future story plot, I guess. Meh, T2HU for life!**

 **And the thing about Precognition Dream, it's actually really a thing in my life, and since it's Self Insert, I might as well put it into the fic for chapter material.**

 **On another note, I'm helping another Self Insert Touhou Author here, there's this fanfic in FF, it's name is "FREAKIN GENSOKYO", the author dude already past 1 mil words writing that fic, just give it a try for a few chapter, it's really good.**

 **Btw, how do I put a tag in SB forum? Everybody got a tag but I didn't saw any option to put a tag in SB.**

* * *

 **Pioneer of the Universe Data Sheet**

* * *

 **[Lv.71 Young Momotarou, Arah]**

 **Job: Human Magician (Item Enchantment Specialist)**

 **Age: 15 Years old. Birthday: August.**

 **Gender: Male.**

* * *

 **Ability Point: 30.500 point.**

 **Item Point: 312.450 point.**

* * *

 **Equipment:**

 **\- Black Undershirt, Black Jean Pants, Combat Boots**

 **-** **Monochrome Sky** **: [Add-on: +Defense Up, +Magic Defense Up, +Durability Up, +Vitality Up, +Vitality Regeneration, +Energy Up, +Energy Regeneration, + Air Conditioning, + Self-repair]**

 **\- Infinite Space Waist Pouch MK-2** **: [Add-on: + Laundry]**

 **\- Doppelganger Belt**

 **\- Gaia Tattoo**

 **\- Mimicry String**

 **-** **Cane of Guidance: [Add on: +Durability Up, +Auto Repair]**

* * *

 **Ability:**

 **Active:**

 **\- Vector Change** **Lv Max**

 **\- Telekinesis Lv Max**

 **\- Pyrokinesis Lv Max**

 **\- Teleportation Lv Max**

 **\- Energy Echolocation**

 **\- Though Acceleration**

 **Passive:**

 **\- Body Enchantment Lv Max**

 **\- Magical Sense Lv Max**

 **\- Swordsmanship Lv Max**

 **-** **Stage Star [Dancing + Singing]**

 **\- Piano Master**

 **\- Iron Stomach**

 **-** **Lighting Reflexes**

 **\- Cooking Master**

 **- **Ultimate Brain**** **[Perfect Brain Calculation** **Perfect Mental Capability** **\+ Photographic Memory + Parallel Thinking** **]**

 **\- Precognition Dream**

* * *

 **Item:**

 **\- Survival Knife**

 **\- Doujigiri Yasutsuna [Katana, True Damage to Youkai, True Damage to Oni]**

 **\- Infinite Water Kettle**

 **\- Vitality Booster Pill x 3 ea , always restocked.**

 **\- Mentality Booster Pill x 3 ea , always restocked.**

 **\- Miscellaneous Item from Infinite Space Waist Pouch MK-2**

* * *

 **Special House Application:**

 **-** **Infinite Water Supply**

 **\- Infinite Electric Supply**

 **\- Infinite Gas for Stove Gas and Oven**

 **\- Sub-space Sewage System**

 **\- Anti-Earthquake**

 **\- Anti-Flood**

 **\- Storm Barrier**

 **\- Pest Barrier**

 **\- Intruder Alert**

 **\- Auto-Repair**

 **\- Temperature Control**

 **-** **Simulation Room (Basic Combat Simulation Function Only)**

 **\- High tier No Entry Magical Barrier**

* * *

 **Spell Card:**

 **1\. Direction Sign "Molecule Collector"  
2\. Nature Sign "Storm in Summer"  
3\. Accelerator "One Way Road"  
4\. Theater sign "Duet Dancer"  
5\. Theater sign "Character Spot Light"**

 **Note: Author hasn't read "New Testament" yet.**

 **I think that's all, see you guys next chapter, cyao.**


	31. Chapter 31

**AN: If there are any mistakes in the grammar or sentences, please point it out for me so that I can fix it.**

 **Chapter 31: Goodbye My Smelly Self**

 **-Afternoon, Forest of Magic-**

 **-Me POV-**

Listening when other talks.

It's the basic ethics of politeness toward other in a conversation.

That's also including 'don't cut off other people when word' and 'don't talk over each other when in a conversation'; it's rude to the other person you are speaking with and other people that are listening.

"It's a waste for a human like you to have such powerful weapon."

But right now I'm tempted; I'm tempted to cut his monologue off because I already heard it so many times in this past day.

"Give me the weapon and your life shall be spare."

…Now that I think about it, isn't that the reason why the good guys let the bad guys finished their power up monologue? Dude, that was just too naïve, or the good guys were just too arrogant, thinking they could defeat the bad guys even after they powered up to their next form.

"Or, I, the Golden Mane will end your pathetic life and claim your sword for myself."

As for this situation right now, I do believe that I'm just being polite by letting him finishing his monologue, but now that I have some time to think, I now become curious at this guy.

I raised my hand.

"…Can I have a question?"

"Hmp, if that question is supposed to be your last word, then so be it."

"…Why is there a Lion in a forest?"

"…"

 **[Lv.45 WereLion]**

The one in question is standing In front of me, his figure tower over me, topless, yellow fur and scars all over his body, mass of muscle, lion face and glorious mane, brown color karate pants, and a barefoot.

"It made sense that if a forest animal Youkai or a Plant-based Youkai come out to me, but why is there a Lion in here?"

"…Let us fight."

"…Sorry?"

"We have wasted enough time with our talk; Let us fight to the death."

I narrowed my eyes while expression changed to one of disbelieve. "Don't tell me-"

"Prepare yourself!" he cut me off as he come rushing toward me.

"Seriously?!" as soon as I finished saying that I become serious.

I create a transparent Telekinesis Wall in front of me, but he still continuing his rush even thought he should be able to see the wall, I said that because it totally visible even with normal eye,

"ROOAAAAAR!" he moves his body to do what I think to be a shoulder charge.

I brace my mental hold of the barrier for upcoming impact.

*BAMMM* he collided with the wall.

The shockwave of the impact shaken all the vegetation on the other side of the wall, but despite how powerful it look, I only felt a small mental tug that my wall has been hit with something.

"Hump! Typical magician trick, soon you will grovel on the ground after I destroy your little trick!"

"Talk big as much as you want, but I will only giving you 30 second to break my wall before I send you flying toward the Mountain, just like everyone else before you."

"How dare you underestimating my strength! Mine is not the same like the other!"

"Yeah, yeah, you Youkai always come back if I didn't do this, claiming that 'I cheated' by defeating you people with trickery, now with this you can't complain that I never gave you a chance to fight." I picked my ear as I said that.

"...Such Arrogant…" he started to tremble."…Die Human!"

His muscle start expanding, his face turned more vicious, and his claws further extended.

 **[Lv.53 WereLion]**

'…His level increased…'

I start concentrating more with the wall for safe measure.

"RAAAAAAAHHHHH!" He roared.

He rapidly slashes the wall using his claws, but I think 'rabidly' is more appropriate than 'rapidly' right now,

*CRACK**CRASH**SCREEEECH**CRUNCH**BAM**PANG*

Trees, ground, rock, leaves, everything else, and pretty much anything that's on the other side of that wall got obliterated by him.

'…Isn't this scene kinda looks like the one from Onepunchman, it was where he fought the lion guy, and he curb stomp him even while the other one keep slashing nonstop? Nah, I'm not him, I'm not dodging, and this guy also only slashing at a wall.'

Time keeps ticking as I thinking about random stuff and keeping the wall from broken at the same time.

He keeps slashing angrily at the wall; he shows no sign of slowing down, his look still how furious he is with me, but despite all of that, it was useless.

"Times up."

 _Thought Acceleration_.

Everything slowed down in motion.

Both of his hand coming closer to attack the wall, I push the wall forward, my action cause his upcoming attack to be deflected to the side, making him vulnerable for a moment.

And all I need is just that single moment to finish this.

I teleported beside him.

My hand touched his body.

"Good bye."

I use Vector Change on him. Making his body went from 0 km/s speed into something else that made his departure accompanied with a sonic boom into the sky.

"DAAAAMMMMM YYYOOoouuuuuuuuuu~~~~~!"

And just like I promised, I send him flying into the mountain, the Youkai Mountain; I figured that the Tengu were the one that spread the info about me, so I show my gratitude by showering them with 'gifts' in this couple of days, literally.

"But in the end, the question still left unanswered, why is there a lion in a forest?"

I start looking at my surrounding.

"…Uwaah, this is awful."

It's like a storm just walk in without warning and then it leaves a second later.

"*sigh*All character that could only blow things up can go to hell, the cleanup crew is the real hero of the story."

I pick up all part of the trees using Telekinesis and gather them in one big neat pile of wood.

I fill the earth scar using other earth dirt and then I firm them tightly using Vector Change.

As for the trees splinter, I just thought a good idea to fix this.

I take out my katana, a normal Steel Katana mind you; I bought it yesterday from the System (50 IP), and I cut the splinter off from the tree. If you people wandering how it looks, I choose black color for its sheet and handle, and its handle have white colored diamond for its motif. Unimportant tidbit, my second favorite color is white, don't judge.

With Vector Change and Swordsmanship, I cut that part cleanly, making it into a stump.

'System, proceed to buy Nature Magic'

 **[Nature Magic Lv.1 = 8.000 AP, need user confirmation to continue]**

'One level is all I need to do it, buy it.'

 **[Applying abilities to User]**

Knowledge starts rushing in to me, and I immediately knew what to do.

I point my hand toward the tree stump.

I pour my something, probably mana, into it.

A second after I did that, a sprout start to grow on the tree stump.

I smile.

"This is the first time I use magic and I used it to grow a sprout instead of fireball, I think I should be proud that I'm different than any scrub out there."

With that happy thought in mind, I repeat that process as I continue cleaning up the mess.

 **-Afternoon, Outside My House-**

After I finished cleaning that mess, I continue walking back to my house for lunch, if you guys asking as to why I walk instead of flying or teleport, it was because those abilities actually make you a lazy person, it make you never move your body enough, which in turn make you not healthy.

I remember this from a manga called "Zettai Karen Children", in one of its omake, they are comparing each other weight, and the heaviest of them all is the Teleporter, which I totally agree with the logic. And that's why I start walking from now on, but of course I still gonna teleport/fly if I'm getting surrounded.

But because I decided to walk from place to place, I need to go when the timer was at between 2 hour and 3 hour mark, and its actually work out better than I expected, I keep resetting the timer as I keep moving to different location and I got to curb stomp any weakling along the way. It's perfect.

"Hm?"

I snapped out of my thought because I already arrived at my house and also because I see someone crouching in front of it, near the house barrier to be exact.

"…What are you doing?" I asked.

That someone flinched and then slowly start to look back at me.

"Oh, Arah, how's it going-ze?"

It's Marisa. I bet she was trying to understand how my barrier works and then rob my house blind after that.

"…I'm fine, how about you?"

"I'm also fine-ze. Say, Arah, do you mind sharing how your barrier works? I'm really interested in it-ze."

'No shame whatsoever, she's the queen of shamelessness. 'I thought. "Gee, I don't know Marisa; someone might hear me explaining this stuff, and then they might start thinking to rob my house because of that." I said it with very monotones voice.

"Then don't worry, I will come to help-ze." she gave me thumbs up.

'Yeah, I bet you would help the fucking robber instead.'

"What?! You didn't believe me-ze?!"

Guess my faces said it all.

"*sigh* I'm not gonna told you it work, you can just figured it out yourself, and you want to join my lunch? It's about time after all."

"Lunch? Of course, I never free food-ze."

"Good, follow me through the front door then."

After I said that, Marisa starts following me into my house.

 **-Inside the House-**

"Wow, it's smaller than I thought and you have nothing inside your house-ze!"

"…" I start kneading the bridge of my nose. '…I'm trying really hard to remember why I invited her in just now, oh wait, it's because she's cute, I hate myself sometimes….'

"Sit there when the food is ready; just don't break anything when I'm preparing our food."

"Understood-ze."

I start moving toward the Kitchen, but stopped midway to turn back toward Marisa.

"…Oh yeah, any preference for any food you like to eat?"

"Japanese food-ze." she said while she's going toward the bathroom.

"Noted, should I going with her menu as well?"

As I start cooking the food I heard Marisa making noise at every part of my house.

"What is this?! It sprays cold water-ze!"

"And now it's warm?!"

"Hot! Hot! Hot!"

"Arah! Is this supposed to be your bedroom?! It's so dull! You only have a futon and a wall clock in it-ze!"

"Arah! Can you open your workshop for me?! I'm curious with what yours looks like-ze!"

'She must be referring to the Simulation Room, sucks to be her because the System explicitly said that the only people that's related with the Pioneer of the Universe program could go in inside those things, even I doubt Yukari could go inside it.'

While I'm having that thought, I almost miss what Marisa just said.

"…should I blow it using Master Spark?"

"DO IT AND YOUR FOOD GONNA HAVE WASABI IN IT, MARISA!" I shouted.

"Sorry-ze!"

I finished making our lunch and we eat it together, while we are eating, I suddenly struck with a thought, a though that I actually can't believe I'm having it from Marisa.

'I can't believe that I'm happy that she's happy eating my food.'

"What is this-ze?! This is so good! I'm actually really glad I have your lunch-ze."

"…I see." I said. 'And I'm actually embarrassed when I heard that. Dammit Marisa.' I thought.

Both of use finished our lunch, and we are having tea brake while gazing to the side yard.

"Your yard looks so dull-ze."

"Yeah, I know, I plan to start planning stuff after my smell disappeared tomorrow."

We both drinking in silent, but I broke it soon after.

"Hey, Marisa."

"Hm?"

"Have you already stopped your aging yet?"

"Hmm." She hummed.

"…I'm sorry, I don't know humming language; please use human language to elaborate your answer."

"Yeah, I already did it few years ago."

"…I see."

"Then how about you? Have you done it yet-ze?"

"Nah, I will wait for a few years before I do it, I want to look more mature than right now."

"Hmmm." She hummed in understanding.

Both of use didn't turn our head while we're having that conversation, and we continue to be silent after that.

'That question, I figured that the thing is a private question, so I never hoped she would answered it, but unexpectedly she answered it, so I'm kinda grateful for it actually, and that also proved my theory with why Marisa never look aged in every Touhou series.'

But sadly, the silent didn't last long, it's her turn now to ask question.

"Hey, Arah."

"Hm?"

"What's with the sweet smell?"

I start side glancing to her.

"The first time I noticed this was in a few days ago, I woke up in the middle of the night from some kind of sweet smell, it smells just like yours but it feels stronger, so I turn curious and start searching for the source, and finally I arrived at this place, your house."

"Out there," she pointed to the outside of the house." behind that barrier, all kind of animals bashing their body against your barrier, it was as if they were trying to go inside here. I wondered why they were going frenzy but after a while the smell disappeared, the animals went back to normal and start spreading back to their home in the forest, and this keep happening every day."

We both stop drinking our tea.

"I talked the situation with Reimu but she ignored it with the reason of it haven't really bother anyone with it so she still not gonna do anything about it yet."

"I start searching for you inside the Human Village, but I never encountered you in there in this few days."

"So in the end," she turn her head toward me, resolute says in her face. "Is your thing safe? Because if it's not, then we are gonna have some little talk."

I turn my head toward her now; I stare right into her eyes…and start explaining my bullshit half truth and half lie to her.

"The name of item that caused this is called "Fragrance of Hunger", you can say that it has hypnotic property to it for anyone that smell it."

"…What do you mean by hypnotic-ze?" she narrowed her eyes.

"Remember when I said that it make me smell sweet?"

"You mean…"

"Yup, it tricked whoever smells me to thinking that I smell sweet."

"But even if that's how it works, there's no way it can cause all those animal from going frenzy-ze…Unless…" she starts put her hand on her chin and continue to think.

I waited for her to finish her thought.

"…the name…never inside the village…what happened on the first day …then the duration."

She looked at me with the eye of realization.

I give her my lukewarm smile.

"How long-ze?"

"How long until the smell disappear? Or how long the smell is safe for anyone whiffing it?"

"B-both-ze."

"Tomorrow, the smells will disappeared by tomorrow, as for the duration, its 3 hours before anyone start going mad and then trying to eat me."

She flinched when I mention 'eating me'.

"Don't worry, I make sure I immediately get away from anyone before that happened, I'm not that stupid to let neither case happened until now."

She let out a relief breath.

"…When you mention about karma in Reimu House, what happened when the last time you used it-ze?"

 _Thought Acceleration_.

'What kinda story I should tell her? I wonder. Honestly, I kinda feel bad about lying to her, but I also don't want people to know I 'worked' for something that can easily send me from one universe to another and also the one that created the System…are they the one that created the System?'

 **[Yes, User, the Creator is the one that created us.]**

'I see, back to topic, I should start thinking about my story then, my lies doesn't hurt anybody until now, so I shouldn't feel bad when I do this, but I still feel bad about it, dammit all.'

After a while, I already decided to tell Marisa a story.

I stop using my ability.

"I-If you're okay with telling me about it okay?! I don't wanna force you to tell me about it-ze!"

I smile. "…Fu-fufu-fuahahahaha, that Marisa, that shameless girl actually have a shame right now."

"S-shut up-ze! There's nothing wrong with asking permission to let someone know about their past-ze!"

"Sorry, sorry, the last time I used it is it? It's actually nothing really serious, the guy only ended up in a clinic, I misplace placing the stuff from the food to the plate instead, so he ended up also eating the plate when he ate the food."

"…You called that nothing serious?" she said with amazement tone.

"The guy really through when he chewed his food, so he only swallowed the tiny fragment of the plate, which made his treatment really easy to do."

"…I see…"

Seems like she doesn't know what to think about my story, which is okay, confused is better than disbelieved.

Few minutes later, she said good bye and start walking away from my house; I also start to move after the 2 hours mark.

 **-Early Evening, Nameless Hill-**

I watch the grass and the flowers swaying on the ground, I'm guessing the one that move them is the wind, as for the reason why I said 'guessing', it's because I put my Counter Armor up to block anything from touching me, mainly the poison from the flower. I know that I have the Tattoo, but for safety measure, I still did it anyway.

"This place is windy like always." I said that while holding my trusty Cane of Guidance.

Nameless Hill, it's a meadow that's full of purple and white lilies-of-the-valley, a poisonous flower, it received that name because in the past, this place was used to abandon young children who weren't even given names then later they either died from the poison of the lilies or were abducted by Youkai, pretty brutal for modern standard, but probably not for children parent, they don't want another mouth to feed with their limited resources, and that also considering they don't know what a Birth Control is.

I sprawl my body on the slope and I stared at the skies.

This is the place that I said 'a place that can help me win this challenge'. The place pretty much abandoned by Human and Youkai, the only thing that stays in this place is some Fairies, Phantom, and her. Who's her you ask?

The person in question already is getting to our position as we speak.

I turn my head to the side to look at her.

 **[Lv.42** **Little Sweet Poison, Medicine Melancholy]**

She has silver-blue colored eyes and blonde curly hair. She wears a dark red-purple shirt with red seams, a red skirt with red-purple seams, shoes in the same color and a pink bow at her back. She has a red ribbon in her hair. You can see that she have a doll joint along her arm and feet that usually a doll should have in their body.

She also accompanied by a tiny doll that is similar to her appearance.

"Die Human!"

Poison cloud start forming from her hound and then it flies toward me.

I blow it toward her face using the wind.

"Fuwaah!"

"If it's not working like the last time, why did you even use it again?"

'Shut up! You human should all die by my poison!"

"No, I think you're the one that need to shut up kid, you keep shouting in my ears, I can't appreciate the silent because of you." I retorted.

"Then you might appreciate the silent after you died!"

She continues sending her poison cloud and I keep blowing it to her face.

This stuck up in the ass kid name is Medicine Melancholy.

She is a doll turned Youkai that lived in this poisonous hill, her ability is controlling all kind of poison, its kinda ironic that her name is Medicine but her ability actually to control a poison.

There's nothing notable to be said about her, she's just a Youkai that hated Human, but if you think about her origin, her hatred kinda make sense, she's a doll turn Youkai, an inanimate object turning into something alive, which mean she's a Tsukumogami, a Youkai that born because they desire vengeance for the people that recklessly thrown them away, which in this case, Medicine has been thrown away by her owner, and now, after she became alive, she want vengeance toward this owner, which probably a human based on how she hated me.

And because her hatred pretty much cemented because of how she's created, any effort to make her forgave human is pretty much zero, nada, none, and impossible.

But I still thank her in my heart for creating something to do while I waited the time to run out, and then I repeated this process until that notice appeared.

 **[Challenge Quest - Complete]**

 **Author note:**

 **Heyo, Author here. Finally, the challenge finished, yay me!**

 **People keep telling me about possible harem situation in this fic, honestly I don't know, Harem is difficult to maintain, and also difficult to realized because I'm aiming for real world scenario to make it happen, if I happened to going with that route.**

 **Also, I hate it when people start talking over each other, everything get confusing when it happened.**

* * *

 **Pioneer of the Universe Data Sheet**

* * *

 **[Lv.71 Young Momotarou, Arah]**

 **Job: Human Magician (Item Enchantment Specialist)**

 **Age: 15 Years old. Birthday: August.**

 **Gender: Male.**

 **Ability Point: 2.500 point.**

 **Item Point: 292.400 point.**

* * *

 **Equipment:**

 **\- Black Undershirt, Black Jean Pants, Combat Boots**

 **\- Steel Katana.**

 **-** **Monochrome Sky** **: [Add-on: +Defense Up, +Magic Defense Up, +Durability Up, +Vitality Up, +Vitality Regeneration, +Energy Up, +Energy Regeneration, + Air Conditioning, + Self-repair]**

 **\- Infinite Space Waist Pouch MK-2** **: [Add-on: + Laundry]**

 **\- Doppelganger Belt**

 **\- Gaia Tattoo**

 **\- Mimicry String**

 **-** **Cane of Guidance: [Add on: +Durability Up, +Auto Repair]**

 **\- Doujigiri Yasutsuna [Katana, True Damage to Youkai, True Damage to Oni]**

* * *

 **Ability:**

 **Active:**

 **\- Vector Change** **Lv Max**

 **\- Telekinesis Lv Max**

 **\- Pyrokinesis Lv Max**

 **\- Teleportation Lv Max**

 **\- Energy Echolocation**

 **\- Though Acceleration**

 **\- Nature Magic Lv.1**

 **Passive:**

 **\- Body Enchantment Lv Max**

 **\- Magical Sense Lv Max**

 **\- Swordsmanship Lv Max**

 **-** **Stage Star [Dancing + Singing]**

 **\- Piano Master**

 **\- Iron Stomach**

 **-** **Lighting Reflexes**

 **\- Cooking Master**

 **- **Ultimate Brain**** **[Perfect Brain Calculation** **Perfect Mental Capability** **\+ Photographic Memory + Parallel Thinking** **]**

 **\- Precognition Dream**

* * *

 **Item:**

 **\- Survival Knife**

 **\- Infinite Water Kettle**

 **\- Vitality Booster Pill x 3 ea , always restocked.**

 **\- Mentality Booster Pill x 3 ea , always restocked.**

 **\- Miscellaneous Item from Infinite Space Waist Pouch MK-2**

* * *

 **Special House Application:**

 **-** **Infinite Water Supply**

 **\- Infinite Electric Supply**

 **\- Infinite Gas for Stove Gas and Oven**

 **\- Sub-space Sewage System**

 **\- Anti-Earthquake**

 **\- Anti-Flood**

 **\- Storm Barrier**

 **\- Pest Barrier**

 **\- Intruder Alert**

 **\- Auto-Repair**

 **\- Temperature Control**

 **-** **Simulation Room (Basic Combat Simulation Function Only)**

 **\- High tier No Entry Magical Barrier**

* * *

 **Spell Card:**

 **1\. Direction Sign "Molecule Collector"  
2\. Nature Sign "Storm in Summer"  
3\. Accelerator "One Way Road"  
4\. Theater sign "Duet Dancer"  
5\. Theater sign "Character Spot Light"**

 **Note: Author hasn't read "New Testament" yet.**

 **I think that's all, see you guys next chapter, cyao.**


	32. Chapter 32 edited

**AN: If there are any mistakes in the grammar or sentences, please point it out for me so that I can fix it.**

 **Chapter 32: Little Realization**

 **-Morning, My House-**

 **-Me POV-**.

She points her gun at me.

*Bang*

*Klink*

I deflect the bullet using my katana.

*Bang**Bang*

*Klink**Klink*

I deflected it again.

"You should give up miss; all you're doing right now are just wasting our time and just delaying the inevitable." I smile evilly.

"Kuh." she gritted her teeth while pointing her gun at me.

"You have seen how your friend fares against me, if all of you can't do anything against me what can you do when you're alone?" I pointed at her friends while I talked.

Currently her friends are sitting on the ground pretty away from our position, they also wearing only their underwear, and look angry at me.

"You do it Four! Kick his ass!"

"Kill that pervert Four!"

"Yeah! Yeah!"

They all said that while covering their body with their arms.

"Everyone…" the maid in front of me start tearing up.

I just look at her with jaded expression.

 **[Lv.21 Combat Maid]**

"I think we wasted enough time talking, let's end this."

She refocused her attention at me.

I start dashing toward her position.

She fired her gun, but I already ready to deflect the oncoming bullet.

We are now in close range with each other.

She pointed the gun to my head but I cut it before she fired.

She throws her gun away and started reaching for her knife.

With Thought Acceleration and Ultimate Brain, I correctly calculate and knowing where to slash with my katana.

I cut part of her uniform.

We are engaging in CQC.

I cut part of her uniform.

She throws everything, from a knee strike to a head butt while also use her knife to strike me, but of course I block and dodge all of them.

I cut part of her uniform.

"Just a few more and you're finished, any last word miss?" I cockily said.

Her attack becoming more rush and reckless, and this grant me more opportunity to finish what I did.

I cut the last part of her uniform.

Right now, it may looks like I haven't done anything to the clothes but in actuality it's almost destroyed, and all I need to do is just this.

I grab the chest part of the uniform, and strongly pull it.

It came off.

The front part of her uniform came off from that pull, and finally the prize show itself to me.

"Striped is it? Not bad, that's cute actually."

She stopped moving.

It took a second for her to notice what I meant by that and when she does.

"KYAAAAAAAAA!"

She screamed as she cover he underwear and also fall on her butt.

"""Four!""" Her friends call her name.

The girl in front of me starts glaring with her teary eyes.

"Thank you for the fight and the views."

I put my katana back to it sheet.

 **[Simulation Complete]**

Everything starts to disappear.

They all disappeared as if they are data, block by block, chip by chip.

The ballroom, the floor, everything, even the girls.

In the end, I'm the only one that's standing in the room.

I look around me.

White, everything is white, just like Construct in Matrix.

"Fufu-fuahahah-hahahaha-HAHAHAHAHAHAHA."

I laugh, I laugh real hard.

And then I facepalm.

"…What the fuck am I doing…"

My eyes start to go warm.

"…So embarrassing…"

I drop my katana and start facepalm with both hands.

"Give up? Delaying the inevitable? Is this puberty? This must be puberty."

I'm dying from shame.

After I mull about how pathetic and insignificant my life, I get out from that room and start making lunchbox.

Simulation Room, due to low budget, I could only bought the Basic Combat Feature, the opponent that I'm facing only range from Lv.0 to Lv.30, with basic combat scenario, weaponry and abilities, for weapon/abilities example, guns and basic magic/abilities that's easy to understand.

The room also have unique gimmick that I never thought it could do, it can give personality to my opponent. Weakened animal will trying to run, coward people will beg, battle maniac will smile when they face me, and just like what happened just now, the girls will scream at me when I did those thing to them, meh, openly let some of my desire out once in a while is not really that bad, even thought I still gonna feel shame in the end, I still think it's gonna do good to me for the future.

Also, I might be going puberty right now, but I still have my memories of my old world, I still hate anything related with drama and angst stuff, and also I still remember how I kill my emotion when I browsed LiveLeak in the internet, if you can do what I did, you're pretty much prepared and jaded for any gore in your life.

Getting back to topic, the Simulation Room now is the place I can test my abilities and experimenting new Spell Card, yup, Spell Card, I start picking them back now and I already create some new stuff from it, gotta prepare some stuff for PCB.

As for the challenge, it's already over days ago.

 **[Challenge Quest - Complete]**

 **[Surviving Life with Fragrance of Hunger]**

 **[Reward: 20.000 AP & 20.000 IP + Random Reward]**

I got an ability from that random reward.

 **[Legendary Butler]**

 **[User will have all the skills to become the perfect butler that will satisfy all his master need.]**

 **[Detecting weaker version of the ability]**

 **[Absorbing old abilities]**

 **[Legendary Butler absorbing** **Cooking Master, **Iron Stomach,**** **Piano Master,** **Stage Star, **Body Enchantment Lv Max and** Lighting Reflexes** **]**

I flabbergasted with that abilities when I read what happened.

So many abilities getting absorbed because they were the weaker version of Legendary Butler.

'Does that mean I hit another jackpot?'I start feeling happy but I stopped because I have another thought 'Wait, the ability is still in the realm of logic, so it's not really that amazing of an ability in Gensokyo.'

In the end, my final thought of that ability was just middle tier at best and useful in daily life scenario but barely useful in fighting scenario.

When you met someone that can appear out of nowhere, the abilities really is not that great.

But I can still cook delicious thing though, there's nothing to be sad about.

Also, I forgot to mention, this thing appeared when I'm in the middle of annoying Medicine.

 **[Achievement Alert]**

 **[Impress the Little Sweet Poison]**

 **[Reward: 20.000 AP & 20.000 IP]**

'Impress in a negative way, I probably the first Human she saw that she can't poisoned, and the first Human that annoyed her greatly, she probably remember me just because of those things.'

I look at my point.

…Soon…just soon enough I could upgrade the thing and then I probably get more awesome effect from the thing, the thing probably gonna awesome, I think…so many word thing.

"Okay, it's been a while since I meet Akyuu, I think now's the time to visit her."

I go out from my House and start walking toward Human Village.

As I walk on the forest trail, I start thinking a few things to pass the time.

The first one, I should do the Challenge Quest once a month, if the duration of the quest is 1 month then after it's over I'll have to wait another month to start it again.

The second one, sooner or later Flandre or Remilia would order Sakuya to drag to their Mansion, I think I should visit them in a couple of day.

The third one, what should I plant for my garden? Right now its winter so planting a flower is out of question…a bush tree?

The fourth one, it's about that 'precognition' dream. It's a future vision and a dream, the thing probably already changed because I knew what happened in that future and I'm trying my hardest to avoid the worst of it.

These were important keywords from that dream:

1\. I grab it before it turned into medicine of immortality

2\. Marisa ignored its safety and I paid the price for it instead of her.

3\. Flandre accidently made me her familiar.

4\. Alice denied my situation(?).

5\. Me and Yukari being buddy-buddy with each other.

I arrange it by how outrageous the information is.

In Akyuu case, it seems like the hint to how fixing her health problem is by researching the subject about immortality.

In Marisa case, I can just tie her up when she affected with the drug, but I won't promise nothing will happen when it happened, it's the future after all, anything could happen.

In Flandre case, I didn't know the detail how they made someone into a familiar, so I'll just be careful around Flandre, like always.

In Alice case, ugh, this is the most blurry of them all, I can only make out that Alice sad with how I never answered her back, which led to Alice do something creepy to me, I know how I talk, and that's definitely not how I talked. I don't know what caused my situation like that in the first place, but I think I should be more careful in the future since I know I could become like that.

As for Yukari case, it's Yukari, not Reimu, there's no fucking way I could become that friendly with her, I can just ditch this as 'just a dream', there's no possible chance that it would happen, no way in hell it could happen, and I just jinxed myself cause I said it, Iwanttoburymyselfintothegroundandjumpoffthecliffandbecomegay.

"…*sigh*, let's just walk to the village."

 **-Afternoon, Human Village-**

"Surprised!"

I start blinking.

I'm surprised.

"Yay, he is surprised! Thank you for the meal!"

Yes, I'm surprised. Really surprised that she looks cuter in person.

 **[Lv.24** **the Cheery Forgotten Umbrella, Tatara Kogasa]**

She has turquoise hair, a heterochromia eyes, the right one turquoise in color and the left one red in color. She wears a blue-green vest with white sleeves and a light blue skirt. She holds a purple umbrella with an eye and a tongue protruding from it.

Her height almost the same as mine.

'…Let's mess with her.'

"Excuse me, are you an Umbrella Tsukumogami with the name of Tatara Kogasa?"

"Hm? Yes, that is right."

"Then can you become my umbrella of love for today?"

She froze.

"You see, I'm on the way to meet up with someone, I will be thankful if you become that when I met her."

"E-eh?! You mean that umbrella of love?! M-me?! Y-you ask me to become that?!"

"Yup." I nodded.

"S-such an honor, I do not know if I could fit playing that roll but I will do my best!"

And with just that little conversation, she follows me in my walk to Akyuu place.

I look at Kogasa face, she look happy.

'Omg, she's so gullible, I feel bad doing this but I'm too amused to stop, and besides, she look happy doing it, I guess its okay to continue.'

I recall the information that I read about her.

Tatara Kogasa.

She is an Umbrella Tsukumogami; she was born after she's abandoned by her original owner, usually her kinds took vengeance to the original owner for their action, but she only stop in scaring human as her vengeance plan. She's also bad at doing her scare plan.

I look her umbrella design.

No matter how I look at it, it only looks cartoonish rather than scary.

And the worst part is, her food is the surprised feeling of people that she scares, but she's having a hard time doing it because she's not scary enough to do it.

Me and Kogasa walking together, side by side, under her umbrella.

"Um, excuse me, I know it is a little bit late but what is your name?"

I look at her.

"Sorry about that, the names Arah, just Arah."

She nodded "So Arah-san, where are we going right now?"

"Well, we are going to my most beloved person home."

"Heee, if you don't mind me asking, what kind of person is this beloved-san you mention?"

"It's a bit difficult to describe her; I think you should meet her yourself."

"I see."

And with that last word, we walked to our destination in silent.

 **-Hieda Mansion-**

She's shocked.

"Following you was a great idea, Arah-san! I have never surprised people this much in a single day! But it is kinda weird that even thought I did not do anything, I still make someone surprised."

 ***ding***

 **[Achievement Alert]**

 **[Impress the Cheery Forgotten Umbrella]**

 **[Reward: 20.000 AP & 20.000 IP]**

"Isn't it okay as long as someone surprised by it?" I smile. 'And thank you for the point.'

"Well, yeah, but it still strange for it to happen out of nowhere." she still look unsure.

I just nodded at her.

Now I look back at the person that was shocked.

It's Akyuu.

'Am I throwing her for a loop? Did she not expecting that Kogasa would appear beside me?'

"Yo, Akyuu-chan, it's been a while." I waved my hand.

"…Arah-san." she look troubled.

"Oh right, now it's my turn."

Kogasa walk ahead and put her umbrella between me and Akyuu.

Kogasa look proud while Akyuu look confused.

"…Arah-san, what is she doing?" she tilted her head.

"Please don't mind me, I'm just an Umbrella."

Kogasa still look proud while saying that and Akyuu look more confused with this situation.

"Maybe we should continue this inside the House rather than standing in the entrance door."

They all agree with my suggestion.

And thus we all are sitting inside the Mansion main room.

I crossed my leg and the girls sitting on their knee. Kogasa hold her folded umbrella on her lap.

"So, Arah-san, isn't this Tatara Kogasa-san, the Youkai that usually scaring people in the village?"

"Yes."

"Yup, that's my name!"

"Then why is she following you around?"

"He asked me if I could become his umbrella of love."

Silent

Akyuu start glaring at me, but I just smile at her.

"Kogasa-san, have you ever thought that you were the one that he targeted to be under your umbrella?"

"Eh?"

Kogasa looks at me.

"Eh?"

Kogasa looks at Akyuu.

"EH?"

She looks back at me.

"EEEEEEHHHH?!" Kogasa starts to blush.

"*cough* I don't know what you're talking about Akyuu-chan, I only invited her to accompanying me to your mansion; there were no underlying motives whatsoever." I smile while saying those words.

Akyuu didn't believe me and still look at me suspiciously.

"Beside my intention still hold true, I did want to bring her to you my beloved cute girly little sister Akyuu-chan." I continue.

Now it's Akyuu turn to blush.

"W-well, what was the reason you bring her here then, Arah-san?"

"It was to interviewed her, I guess, aren't your clan supposed to record all Youkai in Gensokyo?"

Her blush completely disappeared as Akyuu immediately turn serious when she heard what I said.

She turned toward Kogasa that's still blushing on the side.

"Kogasa-san."

"Y-yes!" she stammered.

"Can I interview you?" she asked with professional aura.

"Ah, interview me? It's okay, I guess." Kogasa turned back to normal.

And then the interview starts.

I already know the majority of what she says, but when you listening it in person, and hear her emotion, it's a whole new experience to me.

She was born long time ago, a time where Youkai still run rampant and terrorizing the night, probably 100~200 years ago or longer than that, and because how in this day and age people already getting used to Youkai, she's having hard time getting her food sources.

Also recently she started thinking if she should just turn back into being an object and start being useful to other people.

The cause of her thinking probably from being an old Tsukumogami and her origin as a tool.

Akyuu said that's an interesting tid bit of information since she never interviewed any old Tsukumogami or any Tsukumogami in general.

I guess, I too think it's interesting, Raiko and her friend don't have this kind of feeling since she just only born in the event of _DDC (Double Dealing Character)_ while Prismriver Sisters are Poltergeist and not a Tsukumogami, so they didn't count.

The interview reach its end, me and Akyuu lead Kogasa to the exit.

We said thank you before we watch her leave from the front gate.

"Say, Akyuu-chan, that interview peak my interest with Tsukumogami, do you have any book related to them?"

Akyuu smiles.

"Of course, let me show you some of it."

And with that word, we back inside her mansion.

* * *

 **Author note:**

 **Heyo, Author here, I think this is the shortest chapter I ever created; it's below 3.000k word.**

 **About Kogasa unique diet, I think that every kind of surprise would become food for her, and not just jump scare kinda surprise.**

 **At first, I thought that Legendary Butler is an OP skill; I was worried that I gave Arah that kind of skill, but then I start comparing the abilities of all Gensokyo Character with this new ability. 'Nope, I was wrong, it's not that OP' and then I just wrote it, guilt free.**

 **Acerman, the reason as to how Arah could defeat an Oni that easily was because of that special Katana and also because Oni is renowned for their downfall by trickery, and in Arah case, he defeated them using 'Hit & Teleport' strategy. Even if Arah doesn't have that Katana, he still won when fighting that Oni, albeit it takes longer time to do it because how resilient an Oni is. As for your worry that Arah becoming too OP, DON'T YOU SEE WHAT KIND OF BULLSHIT ABILITY IN SOME OF THE TOUHOU CHARACTER?! HE NEEDS TO BECOME OP TO SURVIVE ALL OP SHENANIGANS OF EVERY CHARACTER! **

* * *

**Pioneer of the Universe Data Sheet**

* * *

 **[Lv.71 Young Momotarou, Arah]**

 **Job: Human Magician (Item Enchantment Specialist)**

 **Age: 15 Years old. Birthday: August.**

 **Gender: Male.**

 **Ability Point: 71.000 point.**

 **Item Point: 360.900 point.**

* * *

 **Equipment:**

 **\- Black Undershirt, Black Jean Pants, Combat Boots**

 **\- Steel Katana.**

 **-** **Monochrome Sky** **: [Add-on: +Defense Up, +Magic Defense Up, +Durability Up, +Vitality Up, +Vitality Regeneration, +Energy Up, +Energy Regeneration, + Air Conditioning, + Self-repair]**

 **\- Infinite Space Waist Pouch MK-2** **: [Add-on: + Laundry]**

 **\- Doppelganger Belt**

 **\- Gaia Tattoo**

 **\- Mimicry String**

 **-** **Cane of Guidance: [Add on: +Durability Up, +Auto Repair]**

 **\- Doujigiri Yasutsuna [Katana, True Damage to Youkai, True Damage to Oni]**

* * *

 **Ability:**

 **Active:**

 **\- Vector Change** **Lv Max**

 **\- Telekinesis Lv Max**

 **\- Pyrokinesis Lv Max**

 **\- Teleportation Lv Max**

 **\- Energy Echolocation**

 **\- Though Acceleration**

 **\- Nature Magic Lv.1**

 **Passive:**

 **\- Magical Sense Lv Max**

 **\- Swordsmanship Lv Max**

 **- **Ultimate Brain**** **[Perfect Brain Calculation** **Perfect Mental Capability** **\+ Photographic Memory + Parallel Thinking** **]**

 **\- Precognition Dream**

 **\- Legendary Butler [Gary stu Butler Version.]**

* * *

 **Item:**

 **\- Survival Knife**

 **\- Invisible Table**

 **\- Infinite Water Kettle**

 **\- Vitality Booster Pill x 3 ea , always restocked.**

 **\- Mentality Booster Pill x 3 ea , always restocked.**

 **\- Miscellaneous Item from Infinite Space Waist Pouch MK-2**

* * *

 **Special House Application:**

 **-** **Infinite Water Supply**

 **\- Infinite Electric Supply**

 **\- Infinite Gas for Stove Gas and Oven**

 **\- Sub-space Sewage System**

 **\- Anti-Earthquake**

 **\- Anti-Flood**

 **\- Storm Barrier**

 **\- Pest Barrier**

 **\- Intruder Alert**

 **\- Auto-Repair**

 **\- Temperature Control**

 **-** **Simulation Room (Basic Combat Simulation Function Only)**

 **\- High tier No Entry Magical Barrier**

* * *

 **Spell Card:**

 **1\. Direction Sign "Molecule Collector"**

 **2\. Nature Sign "Storm in Summer"**

 **3\. Accelerator "One Way Road"**

 **4\. Theater sign "Duet Dancer"**

 **5\. Theater sign "Character Spot Light"**

 **6\. ?**

 **Note: Author hasn't read "New Testament" yet.**

 **I think that's all, see you guys next chapter, cyao.**


	33. Chapter 33 edited

**Chapter 33: Full Scarlet House**

 **Author Note: If you haven't noticed it yet, chapter 32 and a couple of early chapter already edited by my new editor, so go back and read it again, marvel how clean and great that chapter is, and look how shit I am compare to him.**

 **Editor: Crembo.**

 **-Afternoon, SDM Mansion's Gate-**

 **-Me POV-**

Clean and presentable clothes, check.

Neat and proper hair, check.

Emergency Cookies and Cakes, check.

Able to activate the Counter Armor, check.

Feeling the boost from the booster pills, check.

Mental preparedness encountering two Lv.? Characters... I'm getting there, eventually.

"So, do you want to go in?" She asked.

"…Yeah." I nodded weakly. 'YOLO, I guess.' I thought.

"All right, here you go." she pulled the gate open with one hand.

Little by little, the scenery of a red rose garden fills my vision.

'An ominous mansion filled with red roses. Great, all I need is for the rose petals to start flying in the air and I'm gonna be convinced that this is the final boss on my journey.'

'But, before I go in...' I turned toward Meiling.

"Meiling-san, how about we go for a spar again in the future? I still haven't paid you back since our last spar." I asked.

She smirked "Of course, I'll be waiting then."

I just smiled and started walking into the mansion.

After a short walk, I arrived at the front door. It opened, and I was greeted by Sakuya.

"So, you finally decided to come."

"Yo." I greeted her by lightly waving my hand.

"Mistress has been waiting for your arrival all this time, but sadly, Mistress is fast asleep right now, and she did not order me to wake her up when you arrive."

"Really? That's a shame then."

"Indeed, it is a shame."

I don't know why but I think Sakuya is annoyed with my reply.

"Now please go back where you came from and revisit us during the night." she said while making a shooing gesture at me.

"Objection, your Mistress will be upset if she learns that you turned away a guest." I smiled at her.

'Ah, same old Sakuya. I missed this stuff.'

"Indeed, that is troubling." she pondered. "Then, can you just stand in front of the door until Mistress wakes up?" She said with a smile.

"I'm sorry, I can't do that because I really want to play the piano and you yourself had already made a promise to let me play it whenever I visit." I kept smiling.

Both of us wore our "smiles" on our faces.

We are such peaceful individuals.

"All right, let's cut this nonsense, can I go in now?" I said, erasing my smile.

Sakuya also quit playing around. "Of course, please follow me." She started guiding me to the hallway.

I nodded and followed her.

Now that we were walking down the hallway, and since I knew it was gonna take a while to get there, I started a conversation to pass the time.

"Sakuya-san." I called out from behind her.

"Yes." She replied without turning her head.

"How's Flandre doing recently?"

"Young Mistress is… happy. Ever since you introduced that girl to her, everyday they happily play together inside the mansion, although at the cost of an increase in the frequency of property damage. Thankfully that issue is still manageable because we can ask miss Patchouli to put things back together using her magic."

"Now it is my turn to ask, what is the story behind Young Mistress's new friend, miss Koishi? She _is_ a Satori, correct?" she stopped walking and turned to face me.

I stopped walking and answered her. "… Technically, yes she is."

"… Technically?" She raised one of her eyebrow.

"For curiosity's sake, how did you people figure it out?"

"Mistress explained it to me, after I described what miss Koishi looked like. Mistress took note of her Third Eye, and through that, deduced that her species is Satori. Mistress also said it was strange that her eye was closed. A Satori's Third Eye is the source of their powers, so they wouldn't normally keep it closed. This led us to believe that she might not be just a normal Satori. Her strange attitude also supports the possibility that something strange happened to her. "

"... Remilia actually knows a lot of stuff." I was amazed.

"Then would you care to share what you know about her?"

"… I'm sorry. Unfortunately, it's not my place to say what happened to her. All I can say is that she's just another victim of the ugly side of humanity." I said apologetically to her.

"… I understand, let us continue our walk."

I agreed with her and we resumed walking.

After a while, we arrived at the piano room.

Sakuya immediately disappeared after she told me not to cause any trouble or damage the piano.

"Now, what song should I play on this baby?"

With the aid of Perfect Butler, I can play the piano with ease.

I played everyone's themes, and in the middle of it, I realized once again why I like Touhou in the first place.

It's the music.

Every theme is unique, every theme tells different story, everything's just wonderful. Even the fandom is wonderful. (Except for Ronald McDonald RanRanRu, it can die in a fucking fire.)

"?!"

'This energy!'

I silently searched for the source of the energy using only my eyes.

'There they are!'

Two heads were poking out of the entrance of the room.

One of them had a black hat with a yellow ribbon around it, and the other had a pink mob cap with a red ribbon attached.

 **[Lv.? Rainbow Devil, Flandre Scarlet]**

 **[Lv.? Closed Eyes of Love, Komeiji Koishi]**

I swallowed my own spit.

'I can do this, I can do this, YOLO, YOLO, YOLOOOOOOOOOO!'

I finished playing and stood up.

 _Counter Armor_.

I walked to their location.

 _Thought Acceleration_.

I could see Flandre speeding in my direction; she appeared to be running, running normally, as if at a normal running speed even though I was using Thought Acceleration.

'…This is ridiculous. This is definitely and utterly ridiculous.'

She lunged at me.

I tried to catch her but my hand movement was just too slow to do it.

"AAAARRRAAAHNIII-SAAAN!"

She hit my midsection.

But I stood my ground.

With my abilities I only stumbled from her pounce, but stumbling was the least of my worries after that.

'UAAARRGG! THE PAIN! OH GOD! BE A MAN! DON'T SCREAM!'

I shut my mouth and endured the pain.

I looked at the little devil below me.

She looked up at me with a beaming smile.

"…"

I deactivated Thought Acceleration and started patting her.

"Finally! You finally came back for me!"

"Sorry Flandre, I kinda got busy recently and didn't have time to visit you."

"But you're here right now, so it's all okay!"

"Yeah, Flan-" "Pervert-san!"

"Ueh!" "Oof!" I stopped giving headpats.

Koishi joined in the hug, but she also came in from Flandre's direction, which sandwiched Flandre between us.

"Koishi-chan, wait for your turn, right now it's mine."

"But it looks so fun! I want to join in too!"

I looked, amazed, at these two little sister characters.

'So they're already adding '-chan' to each other, they must have been having fun together all this time.' I smiled.

"Looks like you two hit off each other very well, did you two have fun after I left you two together?"

The two of them started smiling again.

"Yes! Yes we did! We were playing catch, and then we played hide and seek, and then we played Danmaku, and then-and then-"

"Haha, yes, you two played a lot since then."

I used Telekinesis to remove Flandre's mob cap and then moved my hand to pat her again.

Somehow I had a feeling telling me that the way I patted her few moments ago was wrong, so now I was going to pat her correctly.

"Good girl, good girl."

I gently pat a certain spot on her head.

'This must be the power of Legendary Butler; the ability isn't really that bad if I can correctly head pat people.'

I noticed Koishi removed her hat.

"Me too, please!"

"All right. Good Koishi, good Koishi."

I pat her too.

I watched these two girls close their eyes, their faces telling me that they were in comfortable bliss.

'They look so peaceful.'

I looked at Koishi.

'Her face looks nothing like a girl with a broken mind; she looks genuinely happy right now.'

I pat her head more gently.

'…Should I try fixing her?'

*ding*

 **[Quest Alert]**

 **[8* Mending Her Cracked Mind]**

 **[Stabilize Komeji Koishi's Existence]**

'…Wut? 8 Star Difficulty? …Wha, wuh, wtf…'

"…Arahnii-san?"

I looked at the girls.

Apparently I stopped moving my hands when I got that alert, so now they were wondering if there was something with me.

"It's nothing; I was just remembering some stuff."

I continued patting their heads.

'8 stars? Stabilize her existence? Existence? That's… a really big word. No wonder it has that many stars. I don't know if I could do it.'

"…?"

I stopped moving my hands because I sensed someone touching them.

It was the girls.

I looked at them.

And they looked back at me.

"Please don't be sad."

"I don't know what Arahnii-san is thinking right now, but thinking about sad things is bad."

"It will make everyone sad."

"That's why we must always be happy."

"To make everyone feel happy too."

Both of them were smiling when they said all of that.

'… I hate myself for creating all these feels. One of the things that I don't like in life is sadness.'

I wanted to take my hands away and offer to play the piano for them, but it seemed Koishi had other plans for me.

"I have an idea; this will definitely make Pervert-san happier!"

I wanted to ask her what it was, but I was too slow.

She got closer to me and then she did it.

She kissed my cheek.

My brain stopped working to process what just happened.

"That's not fair! I want to do it too."

Flandre also kissed my cheek.

….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"I think we broke him."

"What do we do now?"

"Young Mistress, please let me handle this… thing."

"Sakuya!"

"At your service."

"Are you sure you can help him?"

"I am sure I can take care of it."

"…If you say so. Come on Koishi-chan, let's play in the Library."

"Play!"

*tap* *tap* *tap* *tap*

"… It is lucky for you that if you disappeared, Young Mistress would be sad."

*thump*

"Hm? Oh, Arah-san, what are you doing here?"

…

"Do you want to do the spar right now?"

…

"… Hello? Is anybody there?"

…

"… Uhhhhh, suit yourself then. I'm just gonna stand here like always."

…

 **-Underworld, Former Capital-**

 **-3rd person POV-**

The Underground or the Underworld is a world beneath the surface of Gensokyo, and it consists of many regions, one of them being the Former Capital.

The Former Capital is a large village in Former Hell, deep within the Underworld. It is situated between the Deep Road to Hell and the Palace of the Earth Spirits

The buildings are modeled after traditional Japanese houses, and the streets are lit by fiery hanging lanterns.

The capital is populated primarily by Oni, who moved underground long ago as part of a deal with the Yamas. After promising to keep a lid on the vengeful spirits that remained there after the Yama relocated Hell, the Oni were given permission to stay there.

And now because the place is occupied by the Oni, the capital knows no rest.

*gulp* *gulp* *gulp* *gulp*

"""""HUAAAH!"""""

"Sake really is the best! It always tastes good whenever you drink the stuff!"

"Yeah, but I have noticed that the Sake tastes really good lately, did the brewer do anything new with it?"

"It's the winter, you idiot! It tastes good because of the winter!"

"Who are you calling idiot, you idiot!"

"I am the one that called you an idiot! Do you have a problem with that, idiot?!"

"You wanna go at it you idiot?!"

"Bring it on!"

And then two of the Oni started to fight, while the others watched and cheered at them.

But the Oni that don't drink and fight, drink and talk. They talk about what's going on recently within their community, including what happened with one Oni in particular.

"Did you hear what happened with that guy?"

"Hm? Which guy?"

"That guy, that Dorokin fellow."

"Oh, him? Yeah, he said he was defeated by a Young Oni-Slayer and now he rarely sips Sake and keeps fighting everyone to get stronger. He even had the balls to challenge Aneki."

"Hehe, funny guy. So, what do you think about it? Do you want to fight that Young One too?"

"As much as I want to, it's winter right now. It's the season when Sake tastes the best. That Young One can wait."

"Hmm, you're right, drink first, that Young One can wait. We can also do flower viewing after winter's over, next season is gonna be a blast!"

"You said it! DRINK! DRINK! DRINK!"

"DRINK! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

 **Author note:**

 **Heyo, Author here, lately the chapter have less than 3k word (more than 3k word is the standard of my entire chapters), it was all because my imagination engine work like shit lately, I'm mad that I can't deliver more like usual, meh.**

 **You guys probably know from the note above that I have a new editor by the name of Crembo. I am very grateful of him that he volunteer himself to do it, and you guys should feel it too because as long as he is around, you people not gonna have to read my awful English sentence structure anymore (I still think English language have a shitty strange word(verb) rule btw).**

 **Acerman, on my part, I see no problem that Arah becoming OP too quickly, I said that because my story focus more on the interaction between the Touhou Character and Arah himself, so Arah OPness is just a tool to create a topic to talk about in the story, if that's making any sense to you.**

 **I will not gonna make a story about Arah throwing his power randomly and then make a kingdom out of nowhere and then make all the character fall in love with him without any reason at all. (Please ignore Sunny and Alice, I promise I will give them their own chapter later on.)**

 **I just want him to interact with all the characters.**

 **I want him to meet with all the character, talk to them, mess with them or troll them, and greet each other as if they are neighbor.**

 **…I don't know if this answered your worries or I just misunderstood the question and then I gave you different answer with what you are expecting. I no good with English dude.**

 **Now that Arah level is in upper level, I plan to slow down the level increase every time he get a new skill, it's to show how stupidly dangerous the abilities of all [Lv.?] character.**

 **Just few days ago, I have an interesting idea for when Arah reach his half a year milestone from the system, the thing happen in February so I'm gonna speeding up the story speed.**

 **Because the month of the 2nd chapter after this chapter release is January, a new month, I'm gonna make Arah take a new challenge quest, but here's the thing, you guys can vote what challenge he will have, but there'll be only 3 challenge to choose from, I don't want to ruin the surprise of the future challenge. Voting happened in SB (SpaceBattle) forum, so get to it, or if you're feeling lazy, you can just post what you choose in the reviews.**

 **Challenge Quest Option (Pick One):**

 **\- Gynophobia (Fear of Woman)**

 **\- Full Body Paralysis**

 **\- "Become" a Woman**

* * *

 **Pioneer of the Universe Data Sheet**

* * *

 **[Lv.71 Young Momotarou, Arah]**

 **Job: Human Magician (Item Enchantment Specialist)**

 **Age: 15 Years old. Birthday: August.**

 **Gender: Male.**

 **Ability Point: 71.000 point.**

 **Item Point: 360.900 point.**

* * *

 **Equipment:**

 **\- Black Undershirt, Black Jean Pants, Combat Boots**

 **\- Steel Katana.**

 **-** **Monochrome Sky** **: [Add-on: +Defense Up, +Magic Defense Up, +Durability Up, +Vitality Up, +Vitality Regeneration, +Energy Up, +Energy Regeneration, + Air Conditioning, + Self-repair]**

 **\- Infinite Space Waist Pouch MK-2** **: [Add-on: + Laundry]**

 **\- Doppelganger Belt**

 **\- Gaia Tattoo**

 **\- Mimicry String**

 **-** **Cane of Guidance: [Add on: +Durability Up, +Auto Repair]**

 **\- Doujigiri Yasutsuna [Katana, True Damage to Youkai, True Damage to Oni]**

* * *

 **Ability:**

 **Active:**

 **\- Vector Change** **Lv Max**

 **\- Telekinesis Lv Max**

 **\- Pyrokinesis Lv Max**

 **\- Teleportation Lv Max**

 **\- Energy Echolocation**

 **\- Though Acceleration**

 **\- Nature Magic Lv.1**

 **Passive:**

 **\- Magical Sense Lv Max**

 **\- Swordsmanship Lv Max**

 **- **Ultimate Brain**** **[Perfect Brain Calculation** **Perfect Mental Capability** **\+ Photographic Memory + Parallel Thinking** **]**

 **\- Precognition Dream**

 **\- Legendary Butler [Gary stu Butler Version.]**

* * *

 **Item:**

 **\- Survival Knife**

 **\- Invisible Table**

 **\- Infinite Water Kettle**

 **\- Vitality Booster Pill x 3 ea , always restocked.**

 **\- Mentality Booster Pill x 3 ea , always restocked.**

 **\- Miscellaneous Item from Infinite Space Waist Pouch MK-2**

* * *

 **Special House Application:**

 **-** **Infinite Water Supply**

 **\- Infinite Electric Supply**

 **\- Infinite Gas for Stove Gas and Oven**

 **\- Sub-space Sewage System**

 **\- Anti-Earthquake**

 **\- Anti-Flood**

 **\- Storm Barrier**

 **\- Pest Barrier**

 **\- Intruder Alert**

 **\- Auto-Repair**

 **\- Temperature Control**

 **-** **Simulation Room (Basic Combat Simulation Function Only)**

 **\- High tier No Entry Magical Barrier**

* * *

 **Spell Card:**

 **1\. Direction Sign "Molecule Collector"**

 **2\. Nature Sign "Storm in Summer"**

 **3\. Accelerator "One Way Road"**

 **4\. Theater sign "Duet Dancer"**

 **5\. Theater sign "Character Spot Light"**

 **6\. ?**

 **Note: Author hasn't read "New Testament" yet.**

 **I think that's all, see you guys next chapter, cyao.**


	34. Chapter 34 edited

**Chapter 34: New Year Celebration in Gensokyo**

 **Editor: Crembo.**

 **AN: Author has never seen any real snow in his life.**

 **-Morning, My House-**

 **-My POV-**

"… This is kinda disappointing."

I said while hovering above the ocean.

"Now I understand that no matter how big this thing is, it's still a fish."

The thing in question was in the air, struggling to loosen my (telekinetic) grip on its tail.

 **[Lv.30 Megalodon]**

For simple size comparison, it could take a nice chunk out of a bus with a bite. Say, at least 20% of the bus would be gone.

As for how this situation came to be, I caught the Megalodon after it tried to take a bite out of me by jumping out of the ocean.

I observed the fish that was dangling in the air.

The Megalodon just has a larger body than a normal shark; its moveset is also the same as its smaller cousins. Bite, Tail Whip, Head Butt, Pursuit… the more I say, the more it sounds like I'm describing Pokémon moves, and if that's really what the Megalodon Pokémon moveset is, then this thing is a bad Pokémon.

A Water Pokémon that can only use normal-type/dark-type Pokémon moves, what trash. Even the orca is more interesting than this thing; this thing could win against an orca with its massive size, but without that advantage, the Megalodon would lose instead. Oh wait, is that why the Legendary Pokémon is an orca(Kyogre)? The devs knew that the orca is the true apex predator of the sea, not the shark.

"But I digress, let's stop roasting the poor fishy and just finish this fi-…simulation."

I cut its head off using my Steel Katana and Vector Change.

 **[Simulation End]**

Everything started turning into data and the surroundings became a blank white space.

"Next time, let's fight something interesting. Even if it'll be something low level, at least how they fight or their appearance should be worth seeing… Bikini Warrior?"

And with those final words, I exited the Simulation Room.

"Let's make some snacks for when I'm at Akyuu's place."

I went toward the kitchen.

A week has passed since... You know, since I visited SDM. I did do something besides visiting Reimu and wasting time inside the Simulation Room.

After some hard thinking and brainstorming, I finally planted something in my garden: a bush… I know it's nothing much, but it's a step. I do plan to plant more trees or flowers in there, but since the season is winter, a bush will be fine for now.

On another matter, I was curious about why all of the Oni hadn't come running to fight me since the first one challenged me. My knowledge regarding them is not that detailed, but based on what I know, they should be searching for me since they knew that I was an Oni-Slayer.

I did have some theories as to why they hadn't shown up yet.

1\. That Dorokin guy was too ashamed about how I defeated him, so he didn't tell his friends what really happened.

2\. They all know what happened, they all want to fight me, but they are all stopped by their obligation to contain the evil spirits, so now they're all fighting with each other and the winner of that fight will fight me in the end.

As much as I didn't want no.2 to become true, I was pretty much inclined to believe that's what really happened.

I scowled as I cooked the snacks.

So that meant it was either Yuugi or Suika that would win the fight, and I didn't want either of those two to visit me.

One of them can cause a calamity and the other one can break the moon, so I had pretty clear pretext to wanting to avoid fighting either of them.

…Fuck, _IaMP (Immaterial and Missing Power)_ will happen, and Suika will appear in Gensokyo.

This is stupid. _PCB (Perfect Cherry Blossom)_ hadn't even started yet and I was already worried about a future incident. But to be fair, the threat here already exists and just needs a little nudge to activate, while on the other hand, other incidents, like _SA (Subterranean Animism)_ need Kanako to arrive in Gensokyo first before the incident would be possible.

"I hope this is enough. 6 portions of potato chips and 6 portions of popcorn. Although they're great snacks, I still doubt it'll be enough, considering these foods' hugely addictive reputation..."

"... Meh. If they are not satisfied then they can have the leftover cookies from a few days ago. Even though I cooked them a while back, they're still fresh because of spacetime storage shenanigans."

I wrapped them up and readied myself to go out of the house. I had a reason why I wanted to go visit Akyuu -

I closed the front door to my house and looked at ground.

It was full of snow.

It covered everything and made the ground white.

\- 'We made a deal some time ago, about showing me what winter is, and now is the perfect time to do it.'

Using Vector Change I made all the snow part away from my walking path, just like the time in Marisa's house.

The snow started falling a few days ago. At first I kinda felt excited seeing snow for the first time, but then my brain started working and gave me the anti-fun words "Snow is just ice dust, ice means cold water, water means wet, I hate being wet." and then it stopped being exciting.

"Killing fun time in 5 minutes" by Pessimistic Brain, only 9.99, tax not included.

I got an alert that said I completed my monthly quest that morning, which meant it was now January. New Year's celebrations were happening all over Gensokyo, thus why I was wearing a new clothes.

A black winter jacket with the black fur on the hood area, that's it, back to basics, but with an enchantment of course.

 **Black Winter Jacket [Add-ons: +Defense Up, +Magic Defense Up, +Durability Up, +Vitality Up, +Vitality Regeneration, +Energy Up, +Energy Regeneration, +Air Conditioning, +Self-repair] = 3,010 IP**

"I know I could use my ability to stop the cold reaching me, but I think I still need to prepare winter wear. On the one hand it's for fashion, and on the other, it satisfies my OCD side. If it's winter, wear winter clothes."

I started my walk to the Human Village.

 **-Late Morning, Human Village-**

I have arrived.

No Youkai in sight while I was on my walk.

'Thank goodness, they're at least sensible enough to let the human celebrate their new year's.'

Now, since I don't want people to freak out when they see snow part away when I near them, let's change tactics.

The reason why people have difficulty walking on snow is because their feet sink through the snow, and the reason for that is because the snow isn't compressed enough to be walkable, so that means all I need to do is one obvious thing.

I compressed all the snow on the road with my ability.

"Wow, I can totally see the difference between the snow I compressed and the snow I didn't."

The snow that I didn't compress is higher by few centimeters from the compressed snow.

Since I was satisfied with the results, I kept doing it on my journey to Akyuu's house.

Since entering the village, I've already passed several people, and I sensed they were all staring at me.

'They are probably curious about my jacket.'

In the past, when I first arrived here, I was maybe too worried with how people looked at me or judged me based on how I looked, but now, I don't give a single damn so long as I'm presentable (look clean & sane) to other people.

Humans adapt, they will get used to it, and I will also get used to it.

While I was inside the village, I noticed the activities the villagers were doing.

They were all are busying themselves with cleaning their houses and stores.

'New Year Cleaning?' I thought.

New Year Cleaning is not an unknown concept to me, I know this because my family usually does this too.

I saw no children playing around in the street because their parents ordered them all to help with the cleaning, but I did see some housewives gossiping with each other. Guess gossiping is a higher priority than cleaning their house for these people.

Because my hearing is improved I could hear what they were saying whether liked it or not.

"... Kita-san's wife is pregnant…"

"… My daughter is doing great in school…"

"... Mizuhasi-san's store's doing great…"

"… Winter's started, mice are eating our rice provisions…"

"… Youngsters and their weird sense of fashion…"

...

'… Fuck you too, aunty.'

I decompressed the snow around them.

I passed them and encountered someone interesting.

[Lv.27 Headless Horror, Sekibanki]

Sekibanki was walking around with a red Yukata and a blue bow with red trimming behind her head. She also had a black line on her neck.

She and I both stared at each other's appearance as we walked opposite directions on the road.

She nodded her head and I nodded back by reflex before we both passed each other.

'… That was weird.' I thought.

 **-Human Village, Hieda Mansion-**

"Oh, if it isn't Arah-boy. Did you come to visit Akyuu-dono too?"

Once I slid the door open, I was greeted by an old man.

"Yeah, I'm visiting her too, Harusen-san." I nodded to him. "Are you perhaps here to collect her rented book?" I asked.

I said that because I saw lots of stacked books on the floor.

"Exactly, the Hieda are our long time frequent customers, so it is a given that they are the first ones we visit on our yearly collection rounds."

"I see, did you bring Kosuzu with you?"

"Of course, she was immediately happy to hear that we're going to collect the books from the Hieda, and right now she and Akyuu-dono went with her servants to the back to bring out the books."

I hummed in understanding "If that's the case I have to help them then, excuse me."

"All right, go ahead."

I then went inside the house and crossed paths with a servant that was carrying a stack of books in the hallway. They told me where Akyuu was and I thanked them before I went to her location. As well as the servant, I also crossed paths with Kosuzu along the way, but unlike the servant, she looked scared when she saw me and used the stack of books she was carrying to block my view of her. Of course, it was useless for that, but it was the feeling that mattered.

'… It hurts, when a Loli hates you, it feels so bad.'

I walked past her with a dejected look and reached Akyuu.

"Arah-san, you have come… Is something the matter? You look… down."

"Uh… well, let me help you move the books first, then we'll talk."

"Okay, if you say so. Please move this stack of books to the front door."

"All right."

After we moved all the books, gramps listed all the books that Akyuu borrowed, and checked if they were damaged or not. He finished checking the list to the very end, and finally wrapped the books in some kind of cloth bag and carried them all on his back.

"Thank you for your patronage, Akyuu-dono. We look forward to your continued use of our service." Gramps started to bow.

"Thank you for your patronage!" Kosuzu also started to bow.

Akyuu bowed back and since I was by her side, I also bowed back at them.

"Now we will take our leave. Come on, Kosuzu." Gramps turned to the door.

"Good bye, Akyuu-chan!" she waved at Akyuu.

"Good bye too, Kosuzu-chan." Akyuu waved back at her.

'… There's no need to be jealous, as long as Akyuu's happy then I'm happy too.' I thought calmly.

"U-um… g-good bye to you too, Arah-san." I unexpectedly heard someone say.

"Uh, y-yeah, good bye to you too." I hurriedly said that but the culprit already turned her back to me.

I looked at Akyuu.

"… That's progress right?"

She lightly smiled. "I hope so, Arah-san, I hope so."

After that she led me to her yard, she said it was easier to see the snow.

I observed the yard. Then I remembered this place from the manga. It's the yard that she uses to pray to that certain goddess for longevity .

She wanted us to sit on the porch but I stopped her by saying I will warm it first.

"Flash Fire."

Flames burst on the porch before disappearing a second later.

I stepped on the porch to feel the temperature of the floor.

"Yup, it's warm all right. Please sit down, my lady."

"Hehe, thank you."

We both finally sat down on the yard porch.

"Arah-san, do you know why the winter is so cold?"

"… To help with explaining, I'll pretend to be the idiot here. ' _Isn't it because of the snow that everything turned so cold?'"_ I asked with a ridiculous tone.

"…I will be mad at you, Arah-san."

"What'cha gonna do about it then, hmm?" I said with smug attitude.

"I will… I will…" she paused to think. "I will ignore you for a week." she said in a resolute voice.

"... Okay, I'll behave."

"Huhu, then I will start the explanation." she cleared her throat.

After that she recalled the legends and theories about how winter existed, from how Amaterasu shined the weakest thus creating a winter, to there being a big crystal of ice that appears above Gensokyo, and it blocks off the sun's heat but because of that it starts breaking apart and its fragments become snow, and all kinds of unknown references that I've never heard of.

I was genuinely confused at everything she said.

Also, I took out some of the snacks that I made while she was in the middle of explaining some… stuff, I don't remember what she said at that time, I was just eating the popcorn while looking at her face…

She's cute.

"Arah-san, did you hear what I said?"

"Something something Maitreya and something something left over from heaven right?"

"... You really didn't listen to what I said."

"It's not my fault that you started rambling about something I care little about. Also please taste this potato chip before you continue, I'm sure you will like it."

I gave her a bowl of potato chip.

"Potato…'chip'?" she tilted her head while holding the bowl.

"Yes, please take it, I made it this morning."

She looked unsure but tried it anyway.

*crunch*

"Hm?"

*crunch* *crunch*

"Hmm?!"

*crunch**crunch**crunch*

"Hmm! Hmmm!"

"Hahaha, there's no need to go fast, there's more where it came from."

I pat her head.

And we both sat, happily eating (Akyuu was the only one actually eating, while I was only savoring the face of a Loli eating) all of the snacks I made.

* * *

 **Reaction Theater:**

 **Editor: Hey! You can't leave tax out when listing prices! That's illegal in the EU!**

 **Editor: Careful. When you pack snow too hard, you make ice. Ice is.. harder to walk on than snow. Trust me :/  
Author: I don't know how ice work, dammit!**

* * *

 **Author Note:**

 **Yo, Author here. I feel sick for quite some times, I maybe need to rest for a while; I also need to fix this less than 3k word per chapter, right now I have done 3 chapter in a row of this shit, it keeps happening. I need to rest ASAP.**

 **About Akyuu theory of winter, I kinda pull it out of nowhere, my brain need a rest. I need a rest.**

 **I have heard from other Touhou Author that from their opinion, a Danmaku fight are hard to be described, it is not suited to be write because of how complex the pattern of each fight, and I also agree to them, so I probably stop writing a Danmaku fight and just straight to super power brawl.**

 **So I have a question for the reader, are you guys reading this with the foreknowledge of all Touhou games? Or you know what a Touhou is but only have little knowledge about the series overall and my story help explaining thing to you all? I'm curious with the answer.**

 **Guest, for the memo, Amnesia is the stupidest genre that was ever existed, and that's why I'm never gonna put Amnesia inside the Challenge Poll.**

 **And speaking of Challenge Poll, since I collect all the votes from SB(SpaceBattle) and FF(FanFic), here are the result:**

 **1\. Gynophobia : 26 votes**

 **2\. Full body paralysis : 10 votes**

 **3\. "Become" a Woman : 26 votes**

 **Since it's a tie, I'm doing a coin flip, and the winner is "Becoming" a Woman. Bleh….**

* * *

 **Pioneer of the Universe Data Sheet**

* * *

 **[Lv.71 Young OniSlayer, Arah]**

 **Job: Human Magician (Item Enchantment Specialist)**

 **Age: 15 Years old. Birthday: August.**

 **Gender: Male.**

 **Ability Point: 108.000 point.**

 **Item Point: 394.800 point.**

* * *

 **Equipment:**

 **\- Black Undershirt, Black Jean Pants, Combat Boots**

 **\- Steel Katana.**

 **\- Black Winter Jacket [Add-on: +Defense Up, +Magic Defense Up, +Durability Up, +Vitality Up, +Vitality Regeneration, +Energy Up, +Energy Regeneration, +Air Conditioning, +Self-repair]**

 **\- Infinite Space Waist Pouch MK-2** **: [Add-on: + Laundry]**

 **\- Doppelganger Belt**

 **\- Gaia Tattoo**

 **\- Mimicry String**

 **-** **Cane of Guidance: [Add on: +Durability Up, +Auto Repair]**

 **\- Doujigiri Yasutsuna [Katana, True Damage to Youkai, True Damage to Oni]**

* * *

 **Ability:**

 **Active:**

 **\- Vector Change** **Lv Max**

 **\- Telekinesis Lv Max**

 **\- Pyrokinesis Lv Max**

 **\- Teleportation Lv Max**

 **\- Energy Echolocation**

 **\- Though Acceleration**

 **\- Nature Magic Lv.1**

 **Passive:**

 **\- Magical Sense Lv Max**

 **\- Swordsmanship Lv Max**

 **- **Ultimate Brain**** **[Perfect Brain Calculation** **Perfect Mental Capability** **\+ Photographic Memory + Parallel Thinking** **]**

 **\- Precognition Dream**

 **\- Legendary Butler [Gary stu Butler Version.]**

* * *

 **Item:**

 **\- Survival Knife**

 **\- Invisible Table**

 **\- Infinite Water Kettle**

 **-** **Monochrome Sky** **: [Add-on: +Defense Up, +Magic Defense Up, +Durability Up, +Vitality Up, +Vitality Regeneration, +Energy Up, +Energy Regeneration, +Air Conditioning, +Self-repair]**

 **\- Vitality Booster Pill x 3 ea , always restocked.**

 **\- Mentality Booster Pill x 3 ea , always restocked.**

 **\- Miscellaneous Item from Infinite Space Waist Pouch MK-2**

* * *

 **Special House Application:**

 **-** **Infinite Water Supply**

 **\- Infinite Electric Supply**

 **\- Infinite Gas for Stove Gas and Oven**

 **\- Sub-space Sewage System**

 **\- Anti-Earthquake**

 **\- Anti-Flood**

 **\- Storm Barrier**

 **\- Pest Barrier**

 **\- Intruder Alert**

 **\- Auto-Repair**

 **\- Temperature Control**

 **-** **Simulation Room (Basic Combat Simulation Function Only)**

 **\- High tier No Entry Magical Barrier**

* * *

 **Spell Card:**

 **1\. Direction Sign "Molecule Collector"**

 **2\. Nature Sign "Storm in Summer"**

 **3\. Accelerator "One Way Road"**

 **4\. Theater sign "Duet Dancer"**

 **5\. Theater sign "Character Spot Light"**

 **6\. ?**

 **Note: Author hasn't read "New Testament" yet.**

 **I think that's all, see you guys next chapter, cyao.**


	35. Chapter 35 edited

**Chapter 35: Walking Trap**

 **Editor: Crembo**

 **-Afternoon, My House, Simulation Room-**

 **-My POV-**

I looked at the image in the mirror.

"… She looks cute…"

*Facepalm*

"… Might as well imagine myself when I'm jacking off…"

*Double facepalm*

"… I need to stop…"

After cringing over my own existence, I refocused my attention on the mirror in front of me.

I saw a girl with tanned skin and shoulder-length black hair looking back at me. She wore a frilly red kimono with a white flower motif and a purple hakama over it. Because she put her hakama above her waist (as the dress code says females should), you would probably think she was female. And, well, you would be wrong.

"… I can't believe this is actually happening to me."

The 'girl' in the mirror was actually me, but despite how girly I looked and how high pitched my voice was, I still had my original sex. Which meant I had become a trap.

"…"

I clasped my hands together, put them below my waist, and started fidgeting.

"… I-I like you, Arah-kun…"

Again, I slowly put my trembling hands to my face, and muffled a scream of agony.

It all started this morning.

Since a new month had arrived, and I was sure that no important events would happen this month, I took a Challenge Quest.

 **[Please go inside the Simulation Room to apply Challenge Conditions]**

To be honest, I was a little worried when I read it, but I followed it nonetheless.

And then, it happened.

 **["Woman" Among Women]**

 **[User's original voice and appearance will be altered to become more womanly while still having a male reproductive organ. In short, you will become a trap.]**

 **[Survive until 1 month has passed]**

 **[Warning: User can only wear girly clothes.]**

 **[Warning: User needs to interact with at least 5 Touhou Characters per day, or this Challenge will be deemed failed. We will notify the User as they fulfill the quota.]**

 **[Optional: User never discovered to be a Male for the duration of the Challenge.]**

As I read the information, my clothes started feeling loose, my arms looked thinner, and my voice sounded different.

I cursed; I was cursing the system for an hour.

After I calmed down, I started analyzing the Challenge.

And that's how I ended up in this situation.

"So basically, I just need to become not-Arah and act like a girl. The reason why the system wanted me to go inside this room was because of the optional condition, which leads me to believe that there's a peeping tom inside the house."

I sighed.

"It's Ran, it's definitely her. I need to do something about this, but how do I do that is the question."

I started thinking.

"System."

 **[House Enchantment: Dimensional Isolation: 10,000 IP, confirm payment?]**

"Ugh, let's hope the optional reward is worth it because I'm using points to keep up the guise. Yes."

 **[Applying Enchantment]**

I sighed again.

"Hope it can block Yukari too."

I glanced at my new look in the mirror.

 **[Red Cherry Kimono: Add-ons: +Defense Up, +Magic Defense Up, +Durability Up, +Vitality Up, +Vitality Regeneration, +Mana Up, +Mana Regeneration, +Air Conditioning, +Self-repair: 3,010 IP]**

 **[Purple Hakama: Add-ons: +Self-repair: 305 IP]**

 **[Combat Boots: 5 IP]**

 **[Combat Gloves: 5 IP]**

"…Something's missing… Oh yeah." I realized something.

 **[Rose Hairpin: 5 IP]**

I placed the hairpin on the right side of my head.

"Done. If you're in Touhou, a head accessory is a must. Except Raiko. I don't know why ZUN didn't put any head accessory on her."

I looked at the other accessories I had on my fingers, beneath the combat gloves.

 **[Female Scent Ring: 300 IP]**

 **[User's scent will be replaced with a female scent.]**

 **[Presence Replacement Ring: Magic Entity: 2,000 IP]**

 **[User's presence will be replaced with that of a Magic Entity]**

"This should fool anyone that can smell or sense me."

Also, I bought new abilities.

 **[Magic: Flight]: 10,000 AP.**

 **[Magic that lets the user take flight]**

 **[Enchantment: Strength]: 10,000 AP.**

 **[Enchantment Magic that imbues something with additional Strength. Effect varies by enchanted object and how much mana the User has poured into it.]**

 **[Enchantment: Endurance]: 10,000 AP.**

 **[Enchantment Magic that imbues something with additional Endurance. Effect varies by enchanted object and how much mana the User poured into it.]**

 **[Enchantment: Agility]: 10,000 AP.**

 **[Enchantment Magic that imbues something with additional Agility. Effect varies by enchanted object and how much mana the User poured into it.]**

 **[Brawler Lv.1 - Lv.5/Max]: 32,000 AP.**

 **[User's Stamina Usage is decreased and User's Endurance and Strength steadily increase whenever User is in a fight.]**

 **[Level up, 71 - 72]**

I tested flight by floating around for a while before I landed back on the floor.

"Perfect."

I picked those items and abilities because of the background story I picked for my new look.

My name is Bara Api, it means 'Embers of Fire' in English. I'm a magic entity that was contracted by Arah to become his assistant. As of right now, he's in the middle of a breakthrough in an experiment so he sent me to gather Magical Materials for him.

My main ability is Pyrokinesis, my sub is Enchantment Magic. I enchant my body and start bludgeoning things using my fists. I fly using Flight. Not Quadra Wings, not Telekinesis, but Magic: Flight.

My master only lent me his waist pouch to gather the materials for him, if someone wants something, I need to tell him first before doing anything.

… That's it, I think.

Oh wait, don't let anyone touch my pepe because it's still there, or just don't let them touch me in general. And I probably should act more girly now.

"…"

I did a cute pose and started smiling at the mirror.

"Kyaa! Arah-kun so cool!"

orz

… I swear to god, there must be some kind of mind control going on right now.

 **-Afternoon, Forest of Magic-**

'Now, the problem is, who should I visit?'

I thought that through as I walked along the forest road.

'I can think of several Touhou characters that I could interact with peacefully, and all I need is to choose just 5 people.'

While I was still thinking where I should go, I sensed something from the wood.

I investigated it, and then I found something interesting.

A pupa, a giant insect pupa on top of a tree.

 **[Lv.25 Lord of Insects, Wriggle Nightbug]**

"Well, aren't I lucky to find one right away. Hello!" I waved at it.

It didn't respond.

"… Well, of course she doesn't respond, she's in a pupa, what did I expect?" I felt disappointed.

 **[1/5 interaction]**

I blinked.

'… Does that even count as interaction?... You know what, I'm gonna take it, I'm not gonna question it any further.'

I smiled.

"One freebie getto daze!" I pumped my fist in the air. "Onto the next one." I walked to my next destination.

 **-Afternoon, Forest of Magic, Kourindou-**

I could see a store in a forest clearing as I gradually walked closer to it.

The store had a Chinese style red roof, concrete walls, and a wooden door and sign. The store had a corridor beside it that connected to another building, a warehouse.

The Japanese usually have a warehouse separated from their main building; they build it 2 stories high, and only have 1 entrance door and 1 small window on the 2nd floor.

Every part of the store's walls, including their warehouse, had plenty of Japanese posters stuck on it. There was also a lot of junk scattered around the store, especially in front of the warehouse. This was the first time I've seen so many TVs in one place besides an electronics shop.

"I'm gonna be surprised if the TVs still work after they were covered by all that snow." I said after I saw the scattered TVs on the ground.

There was a reason why I didn't want to come to this place. Rinnosuke is a dude, and why would I want to visit a dude if there's a ton of cute girl all around Gensokyo, it's unthinkable.

"Enchantment: Speed." I imbued a buff to my body.

I stood in front of the store's door and started to smile.

I raised my knuckles to the center of the door.

*KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK* I knocked hard thrice.

'Ding-dong-dash bitches!'

I immediately turned around and started running away from the building.

'Hehehe, the System didn't specify what they mean by interact, so I just need to abuse it as much as I can.' I thought.

 **[3/5 interaction]**

'…Hm? 2?' I slowed down my run and turned my head back to look at the door.

It was still closed.

'Did he have a customer or something? Meh, it's not like I care, two more to go.'

I picked up my pace and got the hell away from that place.

 **-Late Afternoon, Misty Lake-**

I arrived at the largest body of water in Gensokyo. To reach it I had to either go through the Human Village or walk around it, and I chose the former.

To be honest, I was a little tense when I walked inside the village. I did receive glances from people, but in the end, nobody decided to stop me or do anything similar. Words are sharper than a sword; I much prefer punching some asshole than getting talked about behind my back.

And here we are, in Misty Lake.

I walked along the frozen lake, sensing for any magical signatures while searching along the ground.

The magical ingredients for this season only appear near large bodies of water, which meant the places I was going to search were gonna be Misty Lake, Genbu Ravine, and Giant Toad's Pond.

'Ho boy, I can tell some Youkai asshole would pick a fight with me on the way to the second place… Oh, there's one.'

I picked up a magical ingredient from the ground.

"This is a nice one."

Aside from only appearing near a large body of water, the item in question is not a plant. It's actually a crystallized essence of winter. It's great isn't it? It's an actual item and not a plant. WOW.

... I turned into Owen Wilson for a second right there. Back on topic, as for how frequently these spawn, based on what I read, it's quite infrequent, and they can't spawn more since they naturally form a ways apart from each other. So I can't gather a ton of them in one big swoop, and can only do it effectively by gathering them daily.

I saw something flying up above the lake.

A blue thing and a white blue thing.

Cirno and… Letty?

 **[Lv.49 Winter's Embrace, Letty Whiterock]**

'Okay, that's definitely Letty. Let's not pick a fight with her right now. I'm not sure if I could win against her while keeping my disguise since Pyrokinesis is harder to use in winter.'

I pretended not to see them and continued my gathering.

But of course, it was not gonna be that easy, would it?

"Hey, red lady over there! Wat'cha doing?!"

I turned toward the voice.

It was Cirno. She crossed her arms while looking smug.

Off to the side, I saw Letty waiting, leaning against a tree looking bored.

'Ugh, I knew I should've run away immediately when I sensed two signatures coming closer to me.' I thought.

"Ahaha, nothing really, I was just collecting this pretty stone." I showed her the thing that was still inside my hand.

"Oh! Pretty Rock!" Her eyes started to glitter when she saw it, "Gimme!" she stretched her arm to me.

"Here you go." I put one on her hand.

"Yay!" and there she went.

'… That was easy.' I thought while watching her fly away.

I saw Letty coming closer.

"I'm surprised you gave it to her that easily, is it okay though?" I turned my head in her direction. "After all, I saw you collecting those things all around the lake." she gave me a curious expression.

She had lavender eyes and curly lavender hair. She wore a blue and white dress with a white apron at the front. At the top of her skirt, there was a golden lapel resembling the alchemical symbol for silver. She also wore a white cap and a nearly transparent cape.

And she was taller than me… God dammit.

"I think it was okay, I only gave her one stone and I think my master will understand when I explain what happened." I explained with a small smile.

"Master?" she narrowed her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm contracted by a Human Magician, I'm free to cancel the contract if I don't like how he orders me. And here I am, collecting magical ingredients for him." I waved my hand at her, hoping she understood that it implied a 'don't worry' gesture.

"Hmph, humans." she scowled. "All right, just be careful around them, okay?" she waved me goodbye before she started to float.

*ding*

 **[Achievement Alert]**

 **[Reward: 20,000 AP & 20,000 IP]**

 **[Impress Winter's Embrace]**

"Yes, thank you for your concern." I smiled and waved back as I watched her fly away.

I sighed.

'I think my reputation will plummet down even further in this 1 month of challenge.' I thought.

I looked at the rings on my fingers.

'Based on her reaction, these things actually work, I guess' I tilted my head.

 **[5/5 Interaction]**

'And thank you for the interaction.' I thanked those two in my heart.

I started my walk to another gathering location.

 **-Late Afternoon, Youkai Mountain, Giant Toad Pond-**

 **[Lv.21 Medium Imp]**

 **[Lv.20 Medium Imp]**

 **[Lv.19 Medium Imp]**

"Woman! Woman!"

"Kekekeke! Feast on her bones!"

"Eat her! Eat her!"

'… I have conflicted feelings between being grateful that they recognize me as a woman and being disgusted that they want to eat a woman.'

I was approached by these blue skinned imp-looking creatures while I was eating my cookies for lunch beside the frozen pond.

I gave them a bored stare.

*Crunch-crunch*

'On one hand, I want to smash them to pieces…'

*Crunch*

'But on the other hand, these cookies are just too delicious to stop.'

I swallowed.

'Decisions, decisions… Oh wait, I can just burn them. It's easy.'

As I started concentrating to burn them away, I heard a noise from the pond.

*CRACK*

Suddenly a large figure jumped out of the pond, breaking through the ice, straight at my location.

It landed with a heavy thud.

It was the giant toad.

"CROACK!"

It landed between me and the imps.

"""Hieeeeee!"""

"BLEAACK!"

"Gyaaaa!"

"Run! Run!"

Since the toad blocked my vision, I could only hear the imps' cries of fear, and I was guessing the toad tried to eat them?

I heard the running footsteps getting farther and farther, I guess some of them survived the encounter?

The toad started to turn its huge body toward me.

I tensed and got ready to dodge if it wanted to attack me too.

I waited a few seconds but the attack never came.

I was curious why it didn't attack me so I finally looked into its eyes.

Its eyes showed intelligence, they showed wisdom, and it wanted something from me.

And then I realized what it wanted.

It wanted my gratitude.

I put away my lunch and put my hands together.

*Clap-clap*

I clapped twice and bowed my head.

"Thank you for your protection."

"CROACK."

*Splash*

I raised my head.

The giant frog was gone. Based on the splashing noise and the waves on the pond, it probably went back inside.

"… That was some experience."

I remembered that there was a shrine for the pond.

I searched for it and offered some food to the shrine.

Just like last time, the food disappeared a few seconds later.

"Kero."

And a frog appeared to follow me home.

"Sorry little guy, I will be flying to my next destination so you can't follow me around after this." I didn't know if it understood me or not but I still apologized to the frog.

"…Kero." it looked down.

'…Omg, this is the first time I heard a frog that could make a sound that sad.'

"G-good bye, little guy." I held my tears as I flew away from there.

 **-Evening, Youkai Mountain, Genbu Ravine-**

"Uwaaah, the waterfall totally looks frozen solid."

Since I knew that Genbu Ravine had a waterfall in it, I kinda guessed that with an aerial survey I could totally easily spot the location, which I did.

I landed near the frozen water.

I started looking around for any sign of danger or invisible Kappa. Not the twitch Kappa, but the Japanese myths Kappa.

'There's still no pipe along the waterfall rock wall, guess they will start installing it when _HM (Hopeless Masquerade)_ begins.'

Kappa in the Gensokyo series are one of the technological genius species. If you ask me how genius they are, they are the ones that create the Nuclear Reactor inside the Old Hell in the future, and right now the other technology that they have already created is the Cloaking Device. And Genbu Ravine is supposed to be their home, that's why I was more cautious while I was here.

'Nothing could fool the system, so that means there's no Kappa in here, but I bet they have some kind of security camera somewhere hidden to observe me, which I don't really mind. Once they know what I'm searching for in here, they will probably gather it and try to sell it to me the next time I come.'

I concluded my thoughts and started gathering the items along the water.

After I gathered everything, I flew back to my house, ending my activities for today.

* * *

 **Reaction Theater:**

 **(Reading I plan to wreck something with my fist)**

 **ED:**

 **(The part where I say don't let them touch my pepe or touch me in general)**

 **ED: THAT'S LEWD!**

 **(orz)**

 **ED: You'll be fine so long as you don't do anything silly. Like get Akyuu to call you 'onee-sama'. Yep, definitely don't do that.**

 **AN: No one mind controlled him, he just troll himself in reflex. I do it to myself if it happened to me too.**

* * *

 **Author Note:**

 **Heyo, Author here, I'm really sorry about the lateness of the chapter, I got sick a week ago, hence why you people get the chapter this week, and you people also have to wait for another week because I will be busy for a while in the next month, and it probably cause another week without update because of that, sorry.**

 **About this chapter, this is the first day of the Challenge, I need to build the foundation first before I do anything crazy/interesting, which I already planned for the next few chapter, so if you feel disappointed with this chapter, sorry about that.**

 **About voting a challenge, it was a bad idea, I'm not gonna do it the second time around. As for the left over challenge, don't worry, I'm gonna use it in the future challenge.**

* * *

 **Pioneer of the Universe Data Sheet**

* * *

 **[Lv.72 The First Trap in Gensokyo, Bara Api(Arah)]**

 **Job: Magician Assistant (Human Magician (Item Enchantment Specialist))**

 **Age: 15 Years old. Birthday: August.**

 **Gender: Male**

* * *

 **Ability Point: 56.000 point.**

 **Item Point: 399.175 point.**

* * *

 **Equipment:**

 **-** **Red Cherry Kimono** **[Add-on: +Defense Up, +Magic Defense Up, +Durability Up, +Vitality Up, +Vitality Regeneration, +Mana Up, +Mana Regeneration, +Air Conditioning, +Self-repair]**

 **\- Purple** **Hakama [Add-on: +Self-repair]**

 **-** **Combat Boots**

 **-** **Combat Gloves**

 **\- Female Scent Ring**

 **\- Presence Replacement: Magic Entity Ring**

 **\- Infinite Space Waist Pouch MK-2** **: [Add-on: + Laundry]**

 **\- Gaia Tattoo**

* * *

 **Ability:**

 **Active:**

 **\- Vector Change** **Lv Max**

 **\- Telekinesis Lv Max**

 **\- Pyrokinesis Lv Max**

 **\- Teleportation Lv Max**

 **\- Energy Echolocation**

 **\- Though Acceleration**

 **\- Nature Magic Lv.1**

 **\- Magic: Flight**

 **\- Enchantment: Strength**

 **\- Enchantment: Endurance**

 **\- Enchantment: Agility**

 **Passive:**

 **-** **Brawl Fight Lv Max**

 **\- Magical Sense Lv Max**

 **\- Swordsmanship Lv Max**

 **- **Ultimate Brain**** **[Perfect Brain Calculation** **Perfect Mental Capability** **\+ Photographic Memory + Parallel Thinking** **]**

 **\- Precognition Dream**

 **\- Legendary Butler [Gary stu Butler Version.]**

* * *

 **Item:**

 **\- Survival Knife**

 **\- Doppelganger Belt**

 **\- Mimicry String**

 **-** **Cane of Guidance: [Add on: +Durability Up, +Auto Repair]**

 **\- Doujigiri Yasutsuna [Katana, True Damage to Youkai, True Damage to Oni]**

 **\- Black Undershirt, Black Jean Pants, Combat Boots**

 **\- Steel Katana.**

 **\- Invisible Table**

 **\- Infinite Water Kettle**

 **-** **Monochrome Sky** **: [Add-on: +Defense Up, +Magic Defense Up, +Durability Up, +Vitality Up, +Vitality Regeneration, +Energy Up, +Energy Regeneration, +Air Conditioning, +Self-repair]**

 **\- Black Winter Jacket [Add-on: +Defense Up, +Magic Defense Up, +Durability Up, +Vitality Up, +Vitality Regeneration, +Energy Up, +Energy Regeneration, +Air Conditioning, +Self-repair]**

 **\- Vitality Booster Pill x 3 ea , always restocked.**

 **\- Mentality Booster Pill x 3 ea , always restocked.**

 **\- Miscellaneous Item from Infinite Space Waist Pouch MK-2**

* * *

 **Special House Application:**

 **-** **Infinite Water Supply**

 **\- Infinite Electric Supply**

 **\- Infinite Gas for Stove Gas and Oven**

 **\- Sub-space Sewage System**

 **\- Anti-Earthquake**

 **\- Anti-Flood**

 **\- Storm Barrier**

 **\- Pest Barrier**

 **\- Intruder Alert**

 **\- Auto-Repair**

 **\- Temperature Control**

 **-** **Simulation Room (Basic Combat Simulation Function Only)**

 **\- High tier No Entry Magical Barrier**

 **\- Dimensional Isolation**

* * *

 **Spell Card:**

 **1\. Direction Sign "Molecule Collector"**

 **2\. Nature Sign "Storm in Summer"**

 **3\. Accelerator "One Way Road"**

 **4\. Theater sign "Duet Dancer"**

 **5\. Theater sign "Character Spot Light"**

 **6\. ?**

* * *

 **Note: Author hasn't read "New Testament" yet.**

 **I think that's all, see you guys next chapter, cyao.**


	36. SS 01a: April Fool Special

**Altered East 1a: New Beginning in the Land of Modern East**

 **-Saigyou Ayakashi Apartment-**

 **-My POV-**

"Arah-kun, second please~"

"Yuyuko-san, please leave some food to the others, you can't just eat everything on your own."

"But weren't you said you could basically make unlimited amount of food?"

"Yes, but-""Then it's no problem, I can order any food that I want."

'...This is useless, I cant get through this glutton mind.'

"...I'm sorry for Yuyuko-sama behavior, Arah-san." said my cooking assistant beside me.

"Don't worry, Youmu-san, it's Yuyuko after all, I did expect this kind behavior every time food related discussion happened."

"Is this related to the alternate universe thing?" she look at me and titled her head.

"Yeah, she's still the same Yuyuko that I know, that's also including you, Youmu-san, whatever happen, you still cared for her." I smiled at Youmu.

Her face going red. "I-I'm going to ready the lunchbox." she ran away.

"Less flirting, more cooking please~"

"Damn Glutton!" I pick up my cooking pace.

It has been a week since I arrived in this Alternate Universe of the Eastern Wonderland.

It began from me applying a challenge quest to myself, in the blink of an eye, my surrounding scenery change from my house, to some kind of park. I start looking around to see if I could saw any indication to where I'm, and I found it. Oh I found it all right.

I found a Dragon Statue, it's just not any dragon statue, it was THE Dragon Statue, the Human Village Dragon Statue, it look disturbingly similar to the statue of that place.

My brain start working to figured out where I'm right now since the System haven't said anything since I arrived in here. From I'm in the future where Gensokyo is no longer exist and the Human somehow won against the Youkai, to Gensokyo having war with the Outside world and the statue is the loot from their war.

But then something more outrageous appear.

"Excuse me, that young man over there."

I start searching the source of that voice and I immediately froze when I founded out who said it.

"Currently you are trespassing the private ground of Touhou Academy, surrender yourself because I already called the security."

 **[Lv.21 The True Principal, Yakumo Yukari]**

...What?

 **Author note:**

 **I got the idea from this early morning and I guess this counted as celebrating April Fool day, right?**

 **For reader information, I will continuing this omake story in the future, it is interesting after all, but it's unknown when I will do it.**


	37. Chapter 36 edited

**Chapter 36: Introducing the New "Girl"**

 **Editor: Crembo.**

 **-Morning, My House-**

 **-My POV-**

Observe her muscle movement.

'…This is a mistake.'

Calculate the sword path.

'…I shouldn't have done this at all.'

I punched it.

The sword got deflected.

"That's it, kid! Keep it up! Hahaha!"

I followed up with another punch.

It got blocked by a shield, but she grunted as she withstood my strike.

I backed away to observe what she looked like.

"Even though you're short and small, you really pack a punch, kid! Hahaha!"

 **[Lv.30 Bikini Warrior]**

A tall, blonde, very muscular woman. With scars all over her body, wearing just an armored bikini.

The only reason I could be sure that she _was_ a woman was because her panties, that thing between her muscular thighs, didn't have a bulge. They were just flat and smooth. Shit, that's a disturbing image right there.

She had a sword and shield, and because she blocked my fists with her shield, it had many fist imprints on it now.

It began when I said "I want to fight a bikini warrior," and yeah, I got a bikini warrior all right.

"Let's stop playing around and end this fight right now."

I pumped more mana into the enchantment on my hands and feet.

"Aw, it's a shame that we have to end this. I still want to continue fighting you know."

Her body started dimly glowing gold.

'Body Enchantment? Is that the reason why she's Lv.30? I need to change my strategy then.'

I changed my stance.

"Here we go!"

She started to run.

Her speed became much faster after she started glowing but it was useless, my eyes could still follow her movements and I was using Thought Acceleration.

I could see how she would swing her sword, and because of that, when she attacked, I slipped under it and grabbed her sword arm.

"What?!"

With the help of Vector Change, I easily performed a shoulder throw and sent her flying into the air.

"Impossible!"

And again, with the help of Vector Change, I easily performed an extreme speed flying side kick to her midsection.

"ORAAAAA!"

"AAARRRGG!"

I disarmed her, tugging the weapon from her grip using Telekinesis, as she flew from my kick.

I landed, the weapon landed, and she "landed".

I walked to her location.

I arrived and saw her sprawled on the ground, blood dripping from her lips.

"Finally, it's my win right?" I huffed.

"*cough* you are doing well kid!" she smiled while coughing up blood. "Even though you're flat, I still believe you could become a fine Bikini Warrior in the future!" she gave me a thumb up.

"I REFUSE!" I immediately denied her claim.

 **[Simulation Complete]**

Everything started turning back to data and the room changed back to its default state.

"*sigh* this is too early for me to get this tired."

I lazily walked to the exit, and after leaving the room, I started gathering the materials for what I wanted to do today.

And while I was doing that, I decided to summarize what I've been doing these past few days.

First thing's first.

The things I wore underneath my clothes.

My underwear.

… I needed to swallow my man pride because I was doing this for more rewards at the end.

It started when I took off my Yukata to get laundry into the pouch. I looked at my chest, …nonononono, I LOOKED AT MY UNDERSHIRT, I remembered that I can only wear girl's clothing, so that meant the underwear I had been wearing must have been quite unisex. But since I didn't want any chance of my cover being blown, I took a step further for my disguise.

I bought a pink camisole and special underwear that could hide my bulge from the system.

 _'I just have to remember I'm doing this for the reward.'_

 _I wore them and I looked at myself in the mirror._

 _"…I look cute."_

 _I started wailing after I realized what I just said._

On to the next one.

The Kappa.

"Welcome, welcome, my dear customer, please take a look at my wares." said a blue haired, twin tailed girl in front of a stand.

"Oh my…" I said while covering my mouth with my sleeve.

 **[Lv.45 Aquatic Engineer, Kawashiro Nitori]**

She wore a blue dress with lots of pockets around the hem of the skirt and her upper arm, and a dark aquamarine backpack with a golden key on one of the straps on the front. She also wore a green hat with a wispy white symbol on it, and blue wellington boots.

She appeared on the second day of my gathering, she really is an opportunistic fellow.

I looked at the items that she sold; all of them were the ingredients that I collected the previous day... And she gathered more items than I did, too.

After much thinking, I did what every woman would do in this situation.

I started haggling.

 _"4 cucumbers for all of this."_

 _"No way! Do you know how cold it was where I searched for all of these?! Make it 10!"_

 _"5! I'm the only buyer for these things!"_

 _"9! I gathered this all by myself!"_

 _"6! I could do it too if you hadn't gathered them all before I did it myself."_

 _"8! That's how business works, early youkai gets the prize."_

 _Both of us stared at each other's eyes._

 _"Put it in a bag and do it for the entire winter, then we have a deal."_

 _"Deal!"_

And that's how my gathering finished faster than usual and how I got one free interaction point for the challenge.

And speaking of collecting ingredients, I started using a little bit of Telekinesis to pick the stuff up from the ground. I did it like that because the ingredients were sturdy enough to be harvested without any delicate process, and also because it was faster to do it that way without having to stop every few seconds to pick them up one by one.

That was it for the weekly report I guess.

… Oh, would you look at that, I also finished the preparation for today at the same time I finished my internal monologue, good timing.

I held a letter in my hand.

"Good, let's hope I didn't make any mistakes, after all, it's my first time doing this kind of thing."

I tucked the letter away into the waist pouch.

"Now, first stop, Marisa's House."

I exited my house.

 **-Morning, Marisa's House-**

"Hm… Bara-san, somehow you look like someone I know-ze." said Marisa while looking at me suspiciously.

"Ahaha, that must be just your imagination, Marisa-san." I 'laughed'. 'DAMMIT MARISA! You will not ruin my disguise with your bullshit!' I thought.

I went to her house, she opened the door, we both introduced ourselves to each other, and the first thing she said was this bullshit.

"Yeah, it's probably just my imagination-ze." She dropped the subject. "So, Arah made a breakthrough in his research, huh?" she asked.

"Yes, due to that reason he can't leave his workshop, but since he promised to gather for his friends, Arah-sama decided to contract with me to do it instead. At least, that's what I've been told by him. Is that true?"

She nodded. "He has promised he will do it, but to actually contract someone to do it for him when he's suddenly busy... That was unexpected-ze."

"He said he took promises very seriously, so he's doing well for my first impression of him."

"Hm…" she was thinking. "And what else-ze?"

"What do you mean, 'what else'?" I was confused by her question.

"Your first impression of him-ze. Did you know that he's actually a pervert?"

'…Oi.'

"A few weeks ago, he used a magic item that made him smell nice to all woman-ze!"

'Oi!'

"And some months ago, he tried to enchant his eyes with a see-through enchantment to see under women's clothing-ze!"

'OI!'

"... I… I don't know what to say." I said, uncertainly.

"And you said you're living with him in his house, maybe he's planning to do something to you right now-ze!"

"T-there's no way he would do that, right? I mean, he was such a nice person when I first met him."

"Just trust me; everything that I said is true because I'm the most trustworthy person in Gensokyo, Kirisame Marisa-daze."

"…"

I closed my eyes and started calming myself before I unconsciously hit her in the head.

Breathe in, breath out, and start thinking.

'This must be a test, she's still suspicious of me so she's testing me if I would give in and hit her right now. Well, sucks to be you because I won't fall for your scheme.'

I opened my eyes, revealing the still smiling face of the blonde magician.

"I'm sorry; I will believe it when I see it with my own eyes, so I can't just take your word for the truth." Even though I was still taller than her after the change, I still bowed apologetically at her.

"No biggie, just be careful around him-ze."

"I'll keep it in mind."

I gave her her share of the gathered ingredients and said my goodbyes.

"Alright, on to the next stop."

 **-Morning, Alice's House-**

"I see, so that's why you're here."

I nodded.

Right now, Alice and I were sitting facing each other in her guestroom. Her share of the ingredient bag had already been carried off by her dolls.

"So, what type of magical creature are you?"

"I'm sorry; I don't want to disclose that information to anyone other than my contractor."

"I understand. Now then, what is your first impression of him?"

"… Why is everyone asking me that question?"

"'Everyone'?"

"Uh, um, I mean, just now I came from delivering Marisa-san's share, and she also asked me that exact same question? Is Arah-sama's reputation that bad?" I - smartly? - covered up my slip of tongue.

Alice gave a wry smile.

"I don't know what Marisa told you about him, but I assure you that he's a good person at heart." she said with the same expression.

"… Is that so?"

A few minutes later, I said my goodbye and started walking away from her house.

After I left the vicinity of Alice's House, I sighed.

"*sigh* from an outsider's perspective, his reputation is really worrying, to say the least."

I sensed something watching me from behind.

I turned around.

Immediately, goose bumps started appearing because of what I saw.

In the distance, I could see Alice, in her door frame, looking at me.

Because we were far away from each other I couldn't see the expression on her face, but I knew she was definitely looking at me.

"Ahaha." I waved at her while smiling awkwardly.

She waved back.

I turned around and resumed walking.

"…"

After a few more steps, I turned to look behind me again.

She was still there, looking at me from a distance.

I waved again and then immediately started fast-walking away from there.

The only things that stopped me from just running away screaming in terror were my determination to keep my disguise safe, and my manly pride that told me 'real men doesn't go screaming like a little girl'.

 **-Alice POV-**

The black haired girl finally disappeared from view.

"… A Fire Elemental perhaps? She wasn't even bothered by the cold weather while only wearing that many layers of clothing... There's a possibility of Ice Elemental, but her skin tone says otherwise, and she did feel kinda warm when I was near her."

I closed the front door.

"A Contracted Summon, is it? Let's hope he knows what he's doing because usually the price of the contract is quite expensive."

I went back to my workshop.

"… Wait, doesn't that mean currently they are living together inside his house?"

And with that little realization, my control over the dolls was slightly sloppy for the rest of the day.

 **-Late Morning, Hakurei Shrine-**

 **-My POV-**

"So what did you think of him?"

"He's a nice person with a gentlemanly attitude. " I said with a radiant smile. 'I'M SICK OF THIS QUESTION ALREADY!' I screamed internally.

Since I only need one more Interaction Point, I decided to go to Reimu's place. I introduced myself, and guess what, she also asked me the same damn question… I hate myself for having a bad reputation.

"Seems like he's behaving himself, just be careful okay? When a male and a female that don't have any family relationship live under one roof, trouble might start appearing for them."

I looked at Reimu's expression in understanding.

'I feel bad for getting angry at her just now, she's only looking out for the new girl. Let's pay her back.'

"Oh, I'm very sorry; I just remembered he told me give something to Reimu-san."

I bought several items from the system and immediately took them out of the pouch.

"He said because he felt bad that he didn't visit the Shrine on the new years, he wanted to apologize by donating 3 bags of rice to the Hakurei Shrine."

Reimu's eyes literally sparkled looking at the rice bags.

She grabbed and held my hands.

"Thank you for your donation, may luck comes to you and your master." she said with a smile of joy.

"You're welcome too, Reimu-san." I also smiled back at her.

I said my goodbye and walked away from the shrine.

I descended the shrine's stairs while feeling happy.

When I neared ground level, I noticed a Komainu statue that was covered in snow.

'… Why not?' I thought.

I get rid of the snow covering its body and pat the statue's head before I continued walking to my next destination.

 **-Afternoon, Human Village, Hieda Mansion-**

 **-Akyuu POV** -

"There's a letter for me?"

"Yes, Akyuu-sama."

The servant gave me the letter.

"The one who brought the letter introduced herself as Arah-sama's assistant."

"… I see; good work." I sent the servant away.

I stared at the letter in my hand.

"… Herself?" I said worriedly.

I opened the letter.

 _To the Cute and Honorable Hieda no Akyuu-chan,_

 _I send you this letter to inform you that I made a breakthrough with my research, and because of that, I can't visit you until I have finished my work._

 _I got the idea for a letter when I remembered that you will be sad and worried that I suddenly stopped visiting you, now you know that I can't visit you because I'm busy and not because I don't love you anymore._

 _About the girl that gave you this letter: I contracted her a few days ago to assist me in my research, don't worry, I will treat her well._

 _I hope you will send me a letter back next week when my assistant returns to bring my next letter to you._

 _Signed_

 _Super Handsome and Awesome Magician Arah._

My face got hotter and hotter by the second and my hands started to tremble.

"… What… what is this letter, this is so bizarre, it's both childish and mature at the same time."

I had to cover my face with my sleeves just from imagining someone accidentally reading this letter.

"Arah-san, please... Now I absolutely can't let anybody read this ever."

I partly uncovered my eyes to stare at the letter.

"Sad and worried, is it? Well, maybe I was worried when he stopped visiting me for a while, but sad…"

An image suddenly formed in my mind.

Arah and I facing each other.

He started to smile sadly.

His mouth moved as it formed words.

'Goodbye' is all I heard before he disappeared from in front of me.

My chest started to tighten.

I put a hand on my chest to ease the pain.

"…" I didn't know what to say.

After a few minutes of silence, I started to realize something else from the letter.

"… Wait, doesn't that mean both of them are living together under one roof?"

I started to panic with that realization.

"*gasp* what do I do…what do I do…" I was panicked the rest of that day until I decided to ask her directly when she delivered a letter again next week.

* * *

 **Reaction Theater:**

 **ED: MUDAAAA!**

* * *

 **Author note:**

 **Yo, Author here. I finally come back from being busy, and yeah, that's it.**

 **…I think these less than 3k word story gonna be a thing now, this is 2.7k word btw.**

 **I'm just quoting someone word here, "But the bulge make it cuter.", these word definitely not mine, I'm just informing you guys that there's someone that said that word out there. [Beware. You are going down a dark path. If you're not careful, there may be no return... -Ed] [It's not me whose saying that, what are you talking about... -Au]**

 **About the Side Story, I decided to continue writing it after the Trap Arc is over.**

 **…Oh wow, this is probably the shortest Author Note I ever created. It's probably because I pour all my curiosity to the forum in Spacebattles.**

* * *

 **Pioneer of the Universe Data Sheet**

* * *

 **[Lv.72 The First Trap in Gensokyo, Bara Api(Arah)]**

 **Job: Magician Assistant (Human Magician (Item Enchantment Specialist))**

 **Age: 15 Years old. Birthday: August.**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Ability Point: 64.500 point.**

 **Item Point: 407.675 point.**

* * *

 **Equipment:**

 **-** **Red Cherry Kimono** **[Add-on: +Defense Up, +Magic Defense Up, +Durability Up, +Vitality Up, +Vitality Regeneration, +Mana Up, +Mana Regeneration, +Air Conditioning, +Self-repair]**

 **-** **Purple Hakama [Add-on: +Self-repair]**

 **\- Pink Camisole & Special Underwear**

 **-** **Combat Boots**

 **-** **Combat Gloves**

 **\- Female Scent Ring**

 **\- Presence Replacement: Magic Entity Ring**

 **\- Infinite Space Waist Pouch MK-2** **: [Add-on: + Laundry]**

 **\- Gaia Tattoo**

* * *

 **Ability:**

 **Active:**

 **\- Vector Change** **Lv Max**

 **\- Telekinesis Lv Max**

 **\- Pyrokinesis Lv Max**

 **\- Teleportation Lv Max**

 **\- Energy Echolocation**

 **\- Though Acceleration**

 **\- Nature Magic Lv.1**

 **\- Magic: Flight**

 **\- Enchantment: Strength**

 **\- Enchantment: Endurance**

 **\- Enchantment: Agility**

 **Passive:**

 **-** **Brawl Fight Lv Max**

 **\- Magical Sense Lv Max**

 **\- Swordsmanship Lv Max**

 **- **Ultimate Brain**** **[Perfect Brain Calculation** **Perfect Mental Capability** **\+ Photographic Memory + Parallel Thinking** **]**

 **\- Precognition Dream**

 **\- Legendary Butler [Gary stu Butler Version.]**

* * *

 **Item:**

 **\- Survival Knife**

 **\- Doppelganger Belt**

 **\- Mimicry String**

 **-** **Cane of Guidance: [Add on: +Durability Up, +Auto Repair]**

 **\- Doujigiri Yasutsuna [Katana, True Damage to Youkai, True Damage to Oni]**

 **\- Black Undershirt, Black Jean Pants, Combat Boots**

 **\- Steel Katana.**

 **\- Invisible Table**

 **\- Infinite Water Kettle**

 **-** **Monochrome Sky** **: [Add-on: +Defense Up, +Magic Defense Up, +Durability Up, +Vitality Up, +Vitality Regeneration, +Energy Up, +Energy Regeneration, +Air Conditioning, +Self-repair]**

 **\- Black Winter Jacket [Add-on: +Defense Up, +Magic Defense Up, +Durability Up, +Vitality Up, +Vitality Regeneration, +Energy Up, +Energy Regeneration, +Air Conditioning, +Self-repair]**

 **\- Vitality Booster Pill x 3 ea , always restocked.**

 **\- Mentality Booster Pill x 3 ea , always restocked.**

 **\- Miscellaneous Item from Infinite Space Waist Pouch MK-2**

* * *

 **Special House Application:**

 **-** **Infinite Water Supply**

 **\- Infinite Electric Supply**

 **\- Infinite Gas for Stove Gas and Oven**

 **\- Sub-space Sewage System**

 **\- Anti-Earthquake**

 **\- Anti-Flood**

 **\- Storm Barrier**

 **\- Pest Barrier**

 **\- Intruder Alert**

 **\- Auto-Repair**

 **\- Temperature Control**

 **-** **Simulation Room (Basic Combat Simulation Function Only)**

 **\- High tier No Entry Magical Barrier**

 **\- Dimensional Isolation**

* * *

 **Spell Card:**

 **1\. Direction Sign "Molecule Collector"**

 **2\. Nature Sign "Storm in Summer"**

 **3\. Accelerator "One Way Road"**

 **4\. Theater sign "Duet Dancer"**

 **5\. Theater sign "Character Spot Light"**

 **6\. ?**

 **Note: Author hasn't read "New Testament" yet.**

 **I think that's all, see you guys next chapter, cyao.**


	38. Chapter 37 edited

**Chapter 37: We Need To Go Deeper**

 **Editor: Crembo.**

 **-Morning, My House -**

 **-My POV-**

"Ugh, never again, never ever fight something that looks like it could explode at any second. "

I applied shampoo to my hair.

"I know it was just a simulation, but still, I feel like its organs are still clinging to my head."

It happened earlier this morning, I asked the System to 'Give me a random monster to fight' and then it gave me a balloon-like monster.

"I still can't believe it just exploded after I punched it once."

Since it exploded and I was in melee range, it showered me with gore. As for why I didn't put up my Counter Armor in that fight... I underestimated it. I saw it was only level 19, so I thought it would be over quickly enough, and easily enough, that I didn't need to apply Counter Armor to my body. And then I paid the price for my mistake.

I rinsed my hair with the shower head.

I pinched some of my hair in my fingers and smelled it.

… It smelled nice.

"… I guess this is okay."

I got out of the shower and started drying myself with the towel.

"Just one and a half weeks left, keep going, me!" I cheered myself up.

I wrapped the towel around my body and left the shower part of the bathroom.

But then I stopped, frozen in place.

Over there, on one side of the bathroom, there's a mirror, a bathroom mirror.

Inside the mirror, I saw my girly reflection. I knew I looked girly because I was a trap right now, but that was not the problem. The problem was I wrapped the towel all the way up around my chest.

'… Since when did I wrap my towel like that?'

I tried to look for the answer in my memory lanes.

I did it yesterday too.

I did it the day before that too.

"This is stupid. I'm a man, not a girl."

I tried to undo the towel wrap using my hand but something happened when I grabbed the towel.

I kept the towel in place.

"Uh, uuuuh, did the system block my attempt or something?" I said while attempting to remove the towel.

Because I was determine to do it, the towel was slowly but surely getting pried open.

"Take that you dumb system! Just a little more and it will be glorious." I smiled with confidence.

I used Pyrokinesis to heat up the left over water from the shower, and with sufficient heat, created steam out of it.

I finally removed the towel.

"Haha! I did it-wait what?! Since when is there so much steam in the bathroom?!"

The steam completely covered me from my shoulders to my ankles.

"You think this steam will stop me?!"

I used Vector Change to gather the light at the certain parts around my body, thus creating darkness that covered my chest and my private parts.

I used Vector Change to push the steam away from my body.

"Easy, now let's-…really? We're really gonna do this?"

There was darkness covering my chest and my private parts, is this supposed to be referencing anime fan service intervention? Steam, darkness, god rays, etc.

"You think this will stop me from trying?!"

I used Pyrokinesis to burn the mirror.

I used Vector Change again to fill the dark spots with light.

*PWOOOSH*

"!"

The mirror suddenly caught on fire.

I could hear the mirror starting to crack while still enveloped in fire.

"…"

After many cracking noises, the mirror exploded into a million pieces.

I shielded myself from the glass shards with my Telekinesis Barrier.

"… Let's just drop the issue, it doesn't matter how I wrap myself in a towel as long as I'm not naked while I'm searching for my clothes."

"*sigh* …Hm?"

'… Relieved? Why did I suddenly feel relieved?'

After a moment of thinking, I gave up.

"… Whatever." I shrugged it off.

I started walking out of the bathroom to search for my underwear.

About the mirror, I didn't have to worry about it because it will repair itself afterward.

 **-Morning, Forest of Magic, Kourindou-**

I stomped in the direction of the shop in annoyance.

'This sucks, the bug moved from her stationary spot, I don't know where she went and now I lost one of my daily points, THIS SUCKS.'

I arrived at the store's front door.

'Okay, calm down now, let's just get this over with.'

I calmed myself down and got ready to knock on the door.

*KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK* I knocked hard.

I turned away from the door and started to move my feet.

My feet didn't touch the ground and I felt someone pick me up by the collar.

'What the fu-' I looked behind me, '…I dun goofed.' I thought.

I saw Sakuya holding me with one hand.

"Is this perhaps the morning annoyance you were speaking of?" she said while looking inside the store.

I immediately put on a glove to hide the rings on my hand.

Sakuya carried me inside the building.

One thought that appeared after I was brought inside was 'Those are a lot of junk items'.

So much Junk, junk on the floor, junk on the shelves, junk on the wall, junk on the table, junk with a price tag, this place was basically a junk store.

"Based on what just happened, she is probably the culprit behind my door knocking every morning." said a man behind the counter.

I looked at him.

It's him.

It's Rinnosuke.

The one and only male character in Touhou that has a somewhat deep background story.

[Lv.22 Junk Keeper, Morichika Rinnosuke]

He had golden eyes, short silver hair, and wore a pair of glasses. His clothes were mixed black and blue, and he carried a small bag on his stomach.

I suddenly felt the tug on my collar disappear.

"Ouch!" I landed on my butt.

Apparently Sakuya had enough of carrying me, so she just dropped me on the floor.

"Now then young lady," Rinnosuke spoke.

I focused my attention on him.

"Was there any reason why you knocked on my door every morning?" he asked.

I just stayed silent.

"Not gonna answer, is it? That's okay, I can wait." he continued.

I started observing him.

He adjusted his glasses to readjust his sight on me... No, he was looking at my clothes.

'He's using his ability,' I thought.

His ability lets him identify the name and function of any item he sees. Emphasis 'name' and 'function', because those are the only things he gets from it, not 'how to use', or 'how it's made'.

But still, that was why I wore the glove to hide my disguise rings. He would know for sure why I was wearing the rings if he saw them.

"What a fine piece, 'Red Cherry' is it? So many enchantment in one little package. Even though I have become rusty in magic study, I can still recognize how amazing the clothes you're wearing are."

He leaned toward me.

"Young lady, how about we make a deal? If you give me your clothes then I will forgive your little annoyance- *SLAP*-GUOH!" Rinnosuke flew across the room and crashed into a junk heap.

I turned my head to stare at the suspect who did it.

It was Sakuya, she slapped him very hard.

"Please don't make this hard on me, shopkeeper-san. I don't want the number of perverts in this place to increase." she 'smiled'.

I looked at Sakuya in amazement.

"So cool!" I said excitedly.

I felt something move on my chest.

I looked at it.

'… Since when did I move my hand to cover up my chest?'

I quickly dismissed the thought to look back at Sakuya.

She looked at me while smiling.

"It seems like I will be taking over the questioning part."

Sakuya put one of her knees on the floor, now the two of us were on the same eye level.

I could see the gap between her-I looked back up to her face.

"Let me introduce myself."

Sakuya put her hand on her chest.

"I'm the servant of the Scarlet Devil Mansion, and my name is Izayoi Sakuya. You can call me Sakuya. Now, may I know yours in return?"

"Y-yes," I corrected my sitting posture. "I'm Arah-sama's assistant, and my name is Bara Api. You can call me Bara, pleased to meet you, Sakuya-san." I made an introduction bow to her.

"'Arah-sama'? Do you mean the Magician Arah?"

"Y-yes, you're right. " I nod.

"Really? But he never said anything about having an assistant before?"

"I-it's because I only arrived by his magic contract with me a week ago and Arah-sama is still conducting his research in his study." I finally calmed down enough to speak without stuttering.

"'Still'?"

"Yes, he started working a week ago and he's still busy now."

"I see."

After a few seconds of silence and rustling noises from the back of the store, Sakuya suddenly grabbed me by the shoulder.

"Bara-san, please tell me truth. Did he... Has your master done anything to you?" Sakuya said with a serious face.

I was lost for words for a moment but quickly recovered to answer her question.

"No, but I'm aware of his reputation with the people he usually converses with. Some say he's a bad person but some also say he's an okay person. Until now we haven't held any real conversation so I can't judge his personality yet, but when we made our contract, he suggested that I could break the contract if I wasn't satisfied with what I was doing. To me that suggestion explained a lot about what kind of person he really is. Moreover, I still believe that he is a good person at heart." I answered the question honestly.

"… I guess you don't need any help if you're already that resolute."

Sakuya stood up, and I followed suit.

"The bond between Master and Servant is a wondrous thing. Even though the master is him, I hope you will find it too." she explained.

"Speaking from experience?" I asked.

"You could say that." she smiled softly. "All right, I already took too much time in this store, and I have to come back with our new tea set. It was nice meeting you, good bye." she waved.

"Y-yes, it was nice meeting you too, and good bye." I waved back.

And she disappeared right in front of my eyes.

I was not sensing Sakuya's magic signature anywhere near me so she must really have gone back to her mansion.

I made a relieved sigh.

'That was a close one. Somehow my disguise held through that questioning. After all, I think Sakuya is one of those careful types of person. But…'

I felt like there was something wrong in that conversation, somehow it just didn't feel right, but I didn't know what.

I was pondering that while walking towards the door.

"Oi, aren't you forgetting something?"

I stopped and turned my head toward the familiar voice.

"I don't really care about your situation like that maid just now. All I want is the answer why you knock on my door every morning, and I insist that you stop doing it." Rinnosuke said, with a red handprint mark on his cheek.

We both thought for a second, and we both agreed that we should prank/bamboozle him.

We searched for an item on the shelves. We found and selected an item that had a price tag on it, which meant he still didn't know how to use it.

"I'm sorry shopkeeper-san. I can't stop doing it because your front door is made of a perfect material that makes a great knocking sound." I said with a smile. "Also, that lighter can only produce fire if you roll the wheel fast enough with your thumb and also push the button behind it with the same thumb after you roll it." I said while pointing at the lighter.

He turned to look at the lighter.

"Bye!" I immediately ran away.

 **[2/5 Interaction Points]**

 **-Rinnosuke POV-**

And there she went out of the store.

"Does she think I'm that stupid?" I huffed.

But soon enough, my eyes were once again drawn to the 'lighter' she spoke of.

She correctly said the tool's name, just like the name that my ability gave me. She also knew it was a fire making tool, and that there was a small wheel mechanism inside it.

So that meant she knew how it worked and was telling the truth... But what if she was just bluffing?

"… Only one way to find out."

I got up from my chair and walked to the shelves I put the pile of 'lighters' on.

I picked up one of the 'lighters' and did exactly what the young lady said.

*Fwoosh*

A fire came out of the small hole at the top of the tool.

"… She was actually right."

I looked at my door.

'… What if she also told the truth about the door?' I thought.

I moved my feet to the front door.

I raised my hand and started knocking at the door's hard wood.

*Knock-knock-knock*

"…"

I wordlessly went back behind the counter.

 **-Afternoon, Youkai Mountain, Genbu Ravine-**

 **-My POV-**

*KABOOM*

*Ratatatata*

"Spray them! Spray them!"

"Dodge! Dodge the water!"

The number of Kappa increased, and currently they were battling each other for some reason.

"… What's actually going on in here? Are they testing a new weapon? Did everyone steal each other's cucumbers or something?" I said with a tired voice.

Kappa are, you could say they are all individual creatures. The only time they bunch up together is if there's a big thing or project that they want to do that can't be finished alone. So now I was really curious as to why they were grouping up and fighting each other.

One of the Kappas finally noticed me.

"The VIP has arrived!" she shouted.

"VIP?! Me?!" I pointed at myself.

They all turned toward me, but only for a second before they all continued fighting, their attacks turning more vicious.

"… Ugh, I think I have a rough idea how this happened." I said while rubbing the bridge of my nose.

I decided to wait behind a tree for all of this to stop. I didn't want to get wet from their attacks, dude.

A few minutes later, the fighting noises stopped and I peeked out from behind the tree.

I saw Nitori and her Kappa friends standing behind a stand. They were all smiling proudly, while the rest of the Kappa were sulking on the sidelines.

'I guess they won the fight then.'

I approached her and asked what was going on.

She explained that the rest of the Kappa finally noticed the transaction between me and her, so they all wanted to join in, but because they're all greedy people, they wanted all the cucumbers for themselves. So they all started fighting each other.

Early in the fight, it was free-for-all... And then some of them noticed that some Kappa started alliances with one another, so the rest of them also followed that example until eventually they conglomerated into two big teams that fought each other for all the collected magical ingredients.

I observed how many materials she got, it was an increase all right.

Before it was only a handful, but now, I think I could fill a cookie jar with all of this.

"We demand 20 cucumbers!"

"Too much! Just 10!"

We started bargaining again and in the end, we agreed on 16 cucumbers for their services.

* * *

 **Reaction Theater:**

 **ED: Um.**

 **1 line later.**

 **ED: Oh.**

 **He finally realized why I use 'we'**

* * *

 **Author Note:**

 **Heyo, Author here….got nothing interesting to say, so let's say random thing, I'm a lolicon. Great.**

 **This chapter only has 2.6k word. I think I can't make 3k word chapter anymore. I'm sad.**

 **About the thing, not gonna give ya any spoiler.**

* * *

 **Pioneer of the Universe Data Sheet**

* * *

 **[Lv.72 The First Trap in Gensokyo, Bara Api(Arah)]**

 **Job: Magician Assistant (Human Magician (Item Enchantment Specialist))**

 **Age: 15 Years old. Birthday: August.**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Ability Point: 64.500 point.**

 **Item Point: 407.675 point.**

* * *

 **Equipment:**

 **-** **Red Cherry Kimono** **[Add-on: +Defense Up, +Magic Defense Up, +Durability Up, +Vitality Up, +Vitality Regeneration, +Mana Up, +Mana Regeneration, +Air Conditioning, +Self-repair]**

 **-** **Purple Hakama [Add-on: +Self-repair]**

 **\- Pink Camisole & Special Underwear**

 **-** **Combat Boots**

 **-** **Combat Gloves**

 **\- Female Scent Ring**

 **\- Presence Replacement: Magic Entity Ring**

 **\- Infinite Space Waist Pouch MK-2** **: [Add-on: + Laundry]**

 **\- Gaia Tattoo**

* * *

 **Ability:**

 **Active:**

 **\- Vector Change** **Lv Max**

 **\- Telekinesis Lv Max**

 **\- Pyrokinesis Lv Max**

 **\- Teleportation Lv Max**

 **\- Energy Echolocation**

 **\- Thought Acceleration**

 **\- Nature Magic Lv.1**

 **\- Magic: Flight**

 **\- Enchantment: Strength**

 **\- Enchantment: Endurance**

 **\- Enchantment: Agility**

 **Passive:**

 **-** **Brawl Fight Lv Max**

 **\- Magical Sense Lv Max**

 **\- Swordsmanship Lv Max**

 **- **Ultimate Brain**** **[Perfect Brain Calculation** **Perfect Mental Capability** **\+ Photographic Memory + Parallel Thinking** **]**

 **\- Precognition Dream**

 **\- Legendary Butler [Gary stu Butler Version.]**

* * *

 **Item:**

 **\- Survival Knife**

 **\- Doppelganger Belt**

 **\- Mimicry String**

 **-** **Cane of Guidance: [Add on: +Durability Up, +Auto Repair]**

 **\- Doujigiri Yasutsuna [Katana, True Damage to Youkai, True Damage to Oni]**

 **\- Black Undershirt, Black Jean Pants, Combat Boots**

 **\- Steel Katana.**

 **\- Invisible Table**

 **\- Infinite Water Kettle**

 **-** **Monochrome Sky** **: [Add-on: +Defense Up, +Magic Defense Up, +Durability Up, +Vitality Up, +Vitality Regeneration, +Energy Up, +Energy Regeneration, +Air Conditioning, +Self-repair]**

 **\- Black Winter Jacket [Add-on: +Defense Up, +Magic Defense Up, +Durability Up, +Vitality Up, +Vitality Regeneration, +Energy Up, +Energy Regeneration, +Air Conditioning, +Self-repair]**

 **\- Vitality Booster Pill x 3 ea , always restocked.**

 **\- Mentality Booster Pill x 3 ea , always restocked.**

 **\- Miscellaneous Item from Infinite Space Waist Pouch MK-2**

* * *

 **Special House Application:**

 **-** **Infinite Water Supply**

 **\- Infinite Electric Supply**

 **\- Infinite Gas for Stove Gas and Oven**

 **\- Sub-space Sewage System**

 **\- Anti-Earthquake**

 **\- Anti-Flood**

 **\- Storm Barrier**

 **\- Pest Barrier**

 **\- Intruder Alert**

 **\- Auto-Repair**

 **\- Temperature Control**

 **-** **Simulation Room (Basic Combat Simulation Function Only)**

 **\- High tier No Entry Magical Barrier**

 **\- Dimensional Isolation**

* * *

 **Spell Card:**

 **1\. Direction Sign "Molecule Collector"**

 **2\. Nature Sign "Storm in Summer"**

 **3\. Accelerator "One Way Road"**

 **4\. Theater sign "Duet Dancer"**

 **5\. Theater sign "Character Spot Light"**

 **6\. ?**

* * *

 **Note: Author hasn't read "New Testament" yet.**

 **I think that's all, see you guys next chapter, cyao.**


	39. Chapter 38 edited

**Chapter 38: Girl and 'Girl' Talk**

 **Editor: Crembo.**

 **-Morning, Our House-**

 **-Our POV-**

I picked up my pen and placed a sheet of paper on my study table in my room.

... Yes, I bought a study table and a chair for my room, I needed a proper place to write instead of writing while standing or writing on my kitchen sink.

Anyway, it was time to write another letter to Akyuu.

Put Akyuu's name there. Introduction. Introduction.

"Hm, what do I write next?" I hummed.

"Your health?" I suggested.

I nodded. "Yeah, it's the priority topic for someone that is worried about you."

Never miss a meal. Eat healthy food. You also need to eat healthy food too.

"Oh yeah, this means Bara also ate with me right?" I wondered.

"Your cooking is the best, Master!" I said happily.

"Based on Marisa's reaction, Bara was probably also happy when she ate my cooking."

She enjoyed my cooking. Don't know if she grows like humans or not. She's a nice girl, she helps me with things, and she's also a cute girl.

"… Thank you." I mumbled.

"Don't thank me, I'm just saying the truth, she's indeed a cute girl. Oh wow, I make her sound like a narcissist because I look like her right now, sorry." I apologized.

"… It's okay, Master." I forgave.

"Now, what else do I write in it?"

"Time until this is over?" I made another suggestion.

"Time. Time." I started writing.

Still busy right now. Prediction of when I'm finished. One week left.

"… A week left, is it?" I lamented that fact.

"Yup, then that means I just have to have fun while it lasts." I replied.

"… Yeah, you're right." a small smile formed on my face.

I kept writing.

"Put my name there, aaaand finished."

I put the pen down to look at the letter more closely.

"I wonder what people will call me when this language thingy disappears. I still remember that Yukari was the one that added it to me a long time ago, so this thing might not be that permanent. "

"Because we're in Japan, maybe 'Arah' will become 'Araha' and 'Bara' would still be called 'Bara'."

"Really? It'll still be 'Bara' and not become 'Bala' instead?" I teased.

"... No. No, it wouldn't, I'm sure of it." I said confidently.

"… Bala, Bala-san, Bala-chan… Pft, I know Japanese replace the '-l' and '-r' in their vocabulary, but when someone says it, it's like someone trying to baby talk." I snickered at the thought.

"B-Baby talk?! B-but, master, my name, you chose…" I felt betrayed.

I kept giggling at the thought.

I was mad at him that he still wouldn't stop giggling. "Master is stupid!" I shouted at him.

I blinked.

I looked at my surroundings, no one here. I looked out the room's window, all I saw was white. I tried to sense anything around the house, but I sensed nothing.

"Huh, probably an animal or something making noises outside."

"… Idiot." I muttered.

"Yup, I must be an idiot if I wanted to live in Gensokyo." I nodded.

Somehow, I started pouting.

And somehow, I started patting myself on the head.

The pout went away and my face started warming up.

"Okay, let's stop dilly dallying and start delivering the package." I went to the ground floor and prepared myself to go out.

 **-Morning, Alice's House-**

We delivered Marisa's Package without any problems, and we hoped that we wouldn't encounter any for the rest of the day. At least, that was what we hoped for, anyway, because life gave us the opposite.

"Here, Bara-san. Please help yourself."

Alice said as she served me tea via her doll.

"Ahaha… Alice-san, you didn't have to serve me anything you know, I only needed to deliver the package to Arah-sama's friend," I said, but I drank the tea anyway.

This scene must have looked warm and friendly at first glance, but that would immediately change after you notice that all of her dolls are staring at me right now.

'… I think this Alice person is a Yandere type.' I thought.

'But even if she's a Yandere, that doesn't mean she's a bad person, I should still give her a chance, even though she's acting creepy and scary lately... But I still got hope on my side, so it's gonna be okay!' I thought.

"Don't say that, I'm just being grateful for your effort. It must be freezing cold while you travel in this weather," she said sweetly while giving me one of those 'tilting your head and smiling while closing your eyes' looks.

"T-thank you for your concern, but Arah-sama has already enchanted my clothes to always stay warm, so you don't need to worry about it." I explained.

She immediately opened her eyes while she was still in that position and smiling.

'… I leave the rest to you, Master.'

'… I feel like hope abandoned me just now.'

"… I see, of course he did, you're his servant after all." she softly said while also slowly going back into normal position.

I started sweating despite how cool the air was.

"Say, Bara-san, what have **_you_** been doing in his house lately?" she asked 'nicely'.

My chest started feeling like it would explode and I could see my will also starting to shine brighter.

 _Talk or I'm screwed. Do or Die. YOLO._

 **[New Skill Created: Self-Hypnotism]**

"Oh, you know, just the usual stuff, helping him in his workshop, collecting the ingredients and reminding him it's time to eat lunch and so forth." I said, with a smile that knew no fear and was full of confidence.

"… Really?" Alice said with a suspicious look.

"Yes, he's the only person in the house that can cook, so just calling him whenever it's time to eat is never an option, he's so concentrated on his work that I must remind him about meals." I confirmed.

Her suspicion lessened after I said that.

'Chance! It's now or never!' I started to stand up. "I would love to talk more with you Alice-san, but I need to complete another of my Master's assignments." I offered her my hand.

Thankfully she took it.

"Then that's a shame, I would **_love_** to **_talk_** more with you, Bara-san." she 'smiled' while shaking my hand.

"…" I smiled back without saying anything.

She finally let go and I walked out of her house.

Even though I was already outside, I hadn't let my guard down. Because it was there again. I could sense it.

The Gaze.

Just keep walking until it disappears.

Just keep walking.

… Walking…

… walking…

 **-Morning, Hieda Mansion, Main Room-**

'… Is she really not a scary person?'

'Don't worry. I assure you she's the cutest and easiest to tease girl I know in this place.'

'… Cutest? I understand, she's the cutest.'

'Everyone has their strong cute point, all I need is to search for them, including Bara. After I find her cute point, she might be my new cutest girl.'

'… This is sexual harassment.'

'But why do I feel hope blooming inside me again?'

'SEXUAL HARASSMENT!'

I was suddenly broken away from my thoughts by something.

Obviously there was no one in the room, and when I sensed with- wait, someone's coming.

The slide door opened, revealing a girl.

It was Akyuu.

She looked… Prepared, like, she wore her complete outfit, her hair looked neater than I remembered, and her face showed determination.

She sat down on her usual spot, behind her mini table.

"Sorry for the wait. Since Arah-san didn't specify when you would come again, I couldn't make preparations for your arrival." she apologized.

"It's okay. I could wait since I don't have anything to do after delivering the letter."

She nodded.

"Now then, let us introduce ourselves. My name is Hieda no Akyuu, the current head of the Hieda clan. It's a pleasure to meet you." she made an introduction bow.

"My name is Bara Api, you can call me Bara. It's a pleasure to meet you too." I also made an introduction bow.

I raised my head and I was greeted with… The Look.

'… Is she judging me right now?

'… Excuse me, Master. I'll be taking over from here.'

'… Okay…' I thought unsurely.

"Bara-san, what do you think of Arah-san?" Akyuu asked.

'Ohmygod, not this-''…Please…' I pleaded.

'…' I felt like there was something more to it, so I decided to let myself loose this time.

"Master is... He is a playful person at times, he's also a little bit of a pervert but he's still a nice person inside. I know he likes to tease people but he probably does it because he cares deeply about them and wants them to keep smiling." I started to smile.

'… I do?'

"… Yes, I think so too. His actions may be viewed as a nuisance on a surface level, but I think it's his way of cheering up an individual." Akyuu also started to smile.

'They are?!'

Then both of them started their talking spree about me, so many 'I do?!' and 'Really?!' floated in my head until a 'Please shut up.' resounded in there. So many revelations about me that I didn't even know.

Everything was nice and cute… Until that line came.

"Akyuu-san, did you also know that?"

"Also know what?"

"Know that Master only gives gifts to someone who is important to him."

"He does?" she asked.

'…' I wanted to say those words but… yeah.

I pointed to the pin on my head. "Yes, this flower pin was picked by Master since it suited me." I said happily.

"About that, he picked this pin for me too." she showed her flower pin that I gave her months ago.

"…" I was 'smiling'.

"…" she was 'smiling' too.

'…Oh no.'

I could feel the tension rising.

"Fufufu, did you know that he enchanted my clothes to make it always warm?"

"Ohoho, but he enchanted my pin to keep me warm too."

Their smiles disappeared.

"I ate his food and praised his cooking ability."

"But I also ate and praised his dishes when he brought them here."

"I have h-held hands with him."

"I d-did too."

The 'fight' increased its heat.

"He patted my head!"

"He also patted my head!"

"He called me c-cute!"

"He called me c-cute too!"

More heat and their faces turned redder.

"I-I'm living together with him!"

"H-he also lived together with me in the past!"

"But that means he's now living with me, I won!" I puffed my chest.

"Uuuu…" Akyuu was thinking and finally, she looked… resolved? "He kissed me!"

"What?!" I was shocked.

'What?!' I was shocked.

"No way! Master wouldn't kiss a child!" I denied.

'… Her forehead, I only kissed her forehead.' I reminded myself.

"He only kissed your forehead!"

"How did you?! … It doesn't matter, in actuality he did it, and it still counts as he kissed me."

"Grrr …then how about this! He already saw me naked!"

"What?!" She was shocked.

'…Well, technically I did.'

"Huhu, based on your reaction he never saw anything from you."

At this point, both of their faces are red as tomatoes, but it still wasn't over yet.

"I, she, you… I…" Akyuu was lost for words.

"Huhu, just give it up and accept that I'm the winner."

'… What do you mean by 'winner'? What were you guys doing in the last 20 minutes?'

"He... He…" Akyuu was trying to say something.

"Hm? What did Master do to top my statement?" I said playfully.

'… Oh no, that look, she's desperate, please stop before-'

"He touched my inside!"

""""""""""""""'WHAT?!'"""""""""""""" Everyone shouted in surprised.

By everyone, I mean all the servants inside and outside the room, me, and me.

What followed afterward was only silence.

Only. Uncomfortable. Silence.

*COUGH-COUGH* someone coughed, really loudly.

Everyone saw who did it, and was it revealed to be a grandma in a servant clothes.

"Akyuu-sama, is that true?" she asked.

We all looked at Akyuu.

"… Sorry, he only touched my teeth." she said apologetically.

Everyone released their breath in relief, and I swear to god, the room probably filled with carbon dioxide at that very second with how many people doing it in there.

'Thank god! Grandma servant is the MVP right here!'

"I think we should stop now." I said.

"Yes, I agree, and I also **understand** it now."

"Indeed, I **understand** it now too."

They ceased fire.

'… What just happened? I feel like I just missed something important just now. It's like two Lolis had a secret interaction that only they know about.'

'… Sexual harassment.'

Akyuu gave me her reply letter and we immediately went home after that.

 **-Evening, Our House, Simulation Room-**

 **[Simulation Room Installment: Clothing Simulator: 5,000 IP]**

 **[A Simulator that makes clothes that are immediately equipped to the user's body]**

School Uniform, Nurse, Qipao, Office Worker.

"This is the best!" I happily said.

"I did say I will enjoy this last week." I said.

More elegant yukatas, more casual wear, more fashion wear.

"I must wear all kinds of clothes since I will change back/disappear next week!"

And speaking of clothes, I must wear _that_ if I have this much freedom in choosing all kind of clothes.

"What's on Master's mind?"

I changed into 'that'.

"… Yaranaika?"

*FWOOSH* the mirror immediately caught on fire.

"… Welp."

* * *

 **Reaction Theater:**

 **Nothing folks.**

* * *

 **Author Note:**

 **Heyo, Author here. The next chapter will be the finale for this arc, and also regarding the next chapter, I'll try to post it before I become busy a week after that.**

 **Only 2.2k words, dammit. Sorry about the length, it's just…I can't make more lately, ...fuck it, I don't care with word count anymore, let's make it more interesting instead.**

 **About the chapter overall, this is like my first time creating this kind of chapter/conversation, so please leave a thought if I'm doing good or not.**

* * *

 **Pioneer of the Universe Data Sheet**

* * *

 **[Lv.72 The First Trap in Gensokyo, Bara Api(Arah)]**

 **Job: Magician Assistant (Human Magician (Item Enchantment Specialist))**

 **Age: 15 Years old. Birthday: August.**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Ability Point: 73.000 point.**

 **Item Point: 411.125 point.**

* * *

 **Equipment:**

 **-** **Red Cherry Kimono** **[Add-on: +Defense Up, +Magic Defense Up, +Durability Up, +Vitality Up, +Vitality Regeneration, +Mana Up, +Mana Regeneration, +Air Conditioning, +Self-repair]**

 **-** **Purple Hakama [Add-on: +Self-repair]**

 **\- Pink Camisole & Special Underwear**

 **-** **Combat Boots**

 **-** **Combat Gloves**

 **\- Female Scent Ring**

 **\- Presence Replacement: Magic Entity Ring**

 **\- Infinite Space Waist Pouch MK-2** **: [Add-on: + Laundry]**

 **\- Gaia Tattoo**

* * *

 **Ability:**

 **Active:**

 **\- Vector Change** **Lv Max**

 **\- Telekinesis Lv Max**

 **\- Pyrokinesis Lv Max**

 **\- Teleportation Lv Max**

 **\- Energy Echolocation**

 **\- Thought Acceleration**

 **\- Nature Magic Lv.1**

 **\- Magic: Flight**

 **\- Enchantment: Strength**

 **\- Enchantment: Endurance**

 **\- Enchantment: Agility**

 **Passive:**

 **-** **Brawl Fight Lv Max**

 **\- Magical Sense Lv Max**

 **\- Swordsmanship Lv Max**

 **- **Ultimate Brain**** **[Perfect Brain Calculation** **Perfect Mental Capability** **\+ Photographic Memory + Parallel Thinking** **]**

 **\- Precognition Dream**

 **\- Legendary Butler [Gary stu Butler Version]**

 **\- Self-Hypnotism**

* * *

 **Item:**

 **\- Survival Knife**

 **\- Doppelganger Belt**

 **\- Mimicry String**

 **-** **Cane of Guidance: [Add on: +Durability Up, +Auto Repair]**

 **\- Doujigiri Yasutsuna [Katana, True Damage to Youkai, True Damage to Oni]**

 **\- Black Undershirt, Black Jean Pants, Combat Boots**

 **\- Steel Katana.**

 **\- Invisible Table**

 **\- Infinite Water Kettle**

 **-** **Monochrome Sky** **: [Add-on: +Defense Up, +Magic Defense Up, +Durability Up, +Vitality Up, +Vitality Regeneration, +Energy Up, +Energy Regeneration, +Air Conditioning, +Self-repair]**

 **\- Black Winter Jacket [Add-on: +Defense Up, +Magic Defense Up, +Durability Up, +Vitality Up, +Vitality Regeneration, +Energy Up, +Energy Regeneration, +Air Conditioning, +Self-repair]**

 **\- Vitality Booster Pill x 3 ea , always restocked.**

 **\- Mentality Booster Pill x 3 ea , always restocked.**

 **\- Miscellaneous Item from Infinite Space Waist Pouch MK-2**

* * *

 **Special House Application:**

 **-** **Infinite Water Supply**

 **\- Infinite Electric Supply**

 **\- Infinite Gas for Stove Gas and Oven**

 **\- Sub-space Sewage System**

 **\- Anti-Earthquake**

 **\- Anti-Flood**

 **\- Storm Barrier**

 **\- Pest Barrier**

 **\- Intruder Alert**

 **\- Auto-Repair**

 **\- Temperature Control**

 **-** **Simulation Room (Basic Combat Simulation, Clothes Simulator)**

 **\- High tier No Entry Magical Barrier**

 **\- Dimensional Isolation**

* * *

 **Spell Card:**

 **1\. Direction Sign "Molecule Collector"**

 **2\. Nature Sign "Storm in Summer"**

 **3\. Accelerator "One Way Road"**

 **4\. Theater sign "Duet Dancer"**

 **5\. Theater sign "Character Spot Light"**

 **6\. ?**

* * *

 **Note: Author hasn't read "New Testament" yet.**

 **I think that's all, see you guys next chapter, cyao.**


	40. Chapter 39 edited

**Chapter 39: Once Again, Nice To Meet You!**

 **Editor: Crembo.**

 **-Early Evening, My House, Simulation Room-**

 **-Bara POV-**

The Sun was shining brightly. The wind rustled my hair. The sky was clear, with not a cloud in sight.

'… Kill me.'

The waves crashed gently against the shore, the sound they made soothing my heart.

'Kill me.'

The sand felt soft when I stepped on it. It was as if I was stepping on a pillow.

'Kill me!'

And finally, my brand new swimsuit, red frilly tank top and red skirt-and-panties swimsuit.

"Tadaaa~!" I made a pose.

'KILL ME!' he shouted in our mind.

"Relax, aren't you actually happy that you can finally see a girl in a swimsuit?" I said playfully.

He grunted inside.

'… Part of your statement is right, I did want to LOOK at a girl in a swimsuit, but I did not want to BECOME the girl in the swimsuit!'

"Hoi!" I made another pose.

'UARGGH!' My action blew him away in our mind. '…I don't care anymore.' Now he gave up.

"Then suit yourself, Master!" I started playing on the beach.

 **[Simulation Room: Environment Simulator(Small) = 30,000 IP]**

That was the new simulation room function that Master bought a few days ago.

It started when both of us were getting anxious, counting the days until this was all over.

It was strange, Master shouldn't have been feeling anxious over this. After all, I was the only one who would disappear by the end. I guess I influenced him somehow.

That said, because of our anxiety, Master decided to distract ourselves by doing something else, and that something was sightseeing. Thus, he bought the new function.

Bountiful forest, cities from many different countries, a hot desert, a crystal cave, a field of flowers, and many more.

Both of us enjoyed it, especially me. It was all very new and exciting to me. Ever since I was born, all I saw was just the white of snow, the frozen lake, and glimpses of other places like in the Simulation Room. I also heard and glimpsed many things from Master's Thoughts, but they were just thoughts. I couldn't fully experience them that way.

But now everything that I wanted was realized, it was wonderful.

That was, until Master brought us to a beach. Suddenly, Master's Thoughts were filled with things called 'Swimsuits'. All of them were really cute and I was really curious how I would look with a swimsuit, so I tried my best to influence Master to bring me back to the beach all this time.

 _'Beach~.'_

 _"No."_

 _'It's gonna be fun~.'_

 _"No."_

 _'There's gonna be lots of swimsuits~.'_

 _"..No."_

 _'You're thinking about it~.'_

 _"Nonsense."_

After I kept nagging Master for days, he finally gave in and created it. And as it happened on my final day, too, I counted it as a win on my part.

'Hey, Bara.' Master called me.

Since I was still underwater when he called me, I needed to go to the surface to reply. "Pwuaaah!" I gasped for breath. "What is it, Master?" I asked.

'Do you want to build a castle?'

"Castle?"

An image flashed in my mind. A small Castle made out of sand.

"Sand Castle?"

'Yup, and with our ability we could make it life sized. Do you want to do it?'

"Of course, let's do it!" I started swimming back to the shore.

After vigorously swimming, I finally arrived on the shore.

"So how do we start making the sand castle?" I asked.

'Let's build something basic first before we continue.'

Master manipulated the sand using Vector Change, compacting it into a block .

"All right, me too then!"

I created another block beside it.

'Another basic shape.'

He created a triangle beside his block.

"Yes!"

I also created a triangle beside my block.

'Another one.'

He created a circle.

"Got it!"

I also created a circle.

'…'

He created an 'X'.

"Hup!"

I also did the same.

I caught a glimpse of what Master just thought, some kind of symbol and a word.

"PlayStation?" I asked.

'PlayStation for the win!'

He created this 'PlayStation Logo' behind his sand structure.

"PlayStation for the win?"

I also did the same even thought I didn't know what a PlayStation was.

'Suck it Xbox!'

He raised both of my middle fingers to the sky.

"…Master." I was worried.

'Ah, yeah, sorry, I just went with the flow. Let's make the sand castle now.'

After that, we both started making a very big sand castle. It was a lot of fun. We played until the sun started to set.

I sprawled on top of the sand castle's roof. The roof was wide and sturdy enough for me to do that.

"Haha, that was fun." I said with a satisfied smile.

'Yes, it was definitely a fun experience.'

"I'm glad that I know you, Master."

'…Yes, me too, Bara.'

We ended the conversation with a happy note, both of us smiling. But we know that was not true. All this time, the both us refused to point out the truth, hoping the other one was also ignoring the issue like themselves.

But today was different, and I refused to let our last conversation end with this kind of feeling.

"… Master"

'Hm?'

"You've already noticed it, haven't you?"

'…'

"These last few days, new words suddenly appeared when I talked to you. 'Bara', 'We', and 'You', those are new words, right?"

'…'

"And this," I waved 'my' hand. "You occasionally let me take full control of your body even though you could easily take it back just like earlier today."

'…' he stayed silent.

"You're finally aware that I'm real, but you never pointed out that fact and just decided to call me by my name to indirectly notify me that you're aware of my existence."

"All of those clues, if I gather them and guess what they mean... You were taking pity on me by letting me do whatever I wanted these last few days, but you also didn't want us to invest too many feelings toward each other so that we both wouldn't be hurt when I was gone."

"It may look cruel to others, but I believe Master actually really cared about me. Today was proof that what I'm saying is true, you really hated to wear a girls' swimsuits but because this is my last day, you let it slide and gave in to my request."

"So thank you for everything, Master." I smiled.

'…Tch.'

 **-My POV-**

I switched seats with Bara.

"System, simulate a Karaoke Room and change my clothes back to normal."

 **[Affirmative]**

The scenery changed from a beach to the inside of a karaoke room.

I picked up the microphone and selected a song from the song list.

'Eh?'

"We're going to sing."

'Eh?!'

"I said we're going to sing!"

'O-okay!'

I searched through all the songs I could remember for one that would help me right now.

'S-so many songs, t-too much noise.'

Found it.

 **[PaRappa the Rapper - Romantic Love]**

"Sing with me."

'W-what?'

"Sing!"

'Y-Yes!'

The video of the song started playing on the monitor.

The music started and I, no, we were ready to sing.

"Yes...

It is time to get romantic.

Time to get romantic, yes indeed, that's for sure  
Da kick punch style remains very secure.  
Never pending, always the first to make a move  
This time we get down nice and smooth.

Love Kick  
Love Punch  
Love Duck  
Love Turn  
Love Chop  
Love Twist  
Love Pose  
Love Hug  
Smooth kick  
Nice punch  
Sweet chop  
Love fight

Because I'm smooth, with a groove so new,  
I wish everybody had the same point of view.  
Meet me at the corner, pick you up at 7  
Wear your best dress and I'll take you to heaven"

I kept singing while imagining all the scenes I remembered that involved 'Confession.'

"Hold Hands  
Face to face  
Get romantic  
Let's get it on  
Love style  
You and me  
Together forever  
Never to part  
Look up in the sky  
See the stars?  
I hold you tight  
Lovers we are

I'm da sensei, you are my student,  
But before that, you and I are friends.  
We lean on each other, anyway we can,  
We all need love, no matter woman or man.

Smoothe like butter  
Caress your lover  
Enjoy the moment  
Won't last forever  
Love punching  
Soft *sniff* chopping  
Sweet *hic* kicking-"

At that moment, I realized that my vision went blurry.

I stopped the song and switch seats again.

"… I got it - sniff - I got it already. I just have to tell you the truth right?"

She wiped her eyes before she threw the mic on the floor.

"I WANT TO LIVE!"

"*Hic*I STILL WANT TO KEEP HAVING FUN!"

"I STILL *Hic* STILL WANT TO MEET AKYUU!"

"*sniff* I STILL WANT TO BE TOGETHER WITH MASTER!"

"I STILL HAVEN'T DONE EVERYTHING THAT I WANTED!"

'SAY IT!'

"I WANT TO LIVE!"

'LOUDER!'

"I WANT TO LIVE!"

'LOUDER!'

"I DON'T WANT TO DISSAPEAR!"

"AND THAT'S THE WORD I'M LOOKING FOR! SYSTEM!" I immediately retook control.

 **[Hypothesizing what User wants from current scenario]**

 **[Are you sure about this, User? This will weaken you.]**

"I DON'T CARE, JUST DO IT!"

 **[Initiating Point Conversion and Skill Transfer]**

 **[User Level reduced from Lv.72 to Lv.63]**

 **[Creating and Transferring Entity]**

'*hic*Master?'

"Nobody wants to disappear. If they say they're fine with it then there's a huge chance they are lying. That also includes you."

'*sniff* I'm sorry.'

"For the record, I hate tragedies and sad things. So you better pay me back by staying happy and positive, do you understand?!"

'…yes.'

"I can't hear you!"

'Yes!'

"Good."

After I said that, there were 3 things that I suddenly felt, sensed and saw at the same time.

1\. Bara 'left' me.

2\. Something appeared above me.

3\. It fell toward me.

I caught it and immediately identified it as a human, an unconscious human girl, and someone I knew too.

 **[Lv.49 Gentle Flame, Bara Api]**

She was fully clothed in her usual outfit and was smaller than I remembered.

That was probably because I turned back into Arah, but unfortunately my clothes did not change back too.

"That was really fast! And where's my 'suddenly naked girl appears in front of me' cliché?! I thought this was supposed to be the event flag that would trigger it!" I complained.

I felt something touch my cheek.

It was Bara's hand. She was smiling while looking at me.

"You really are a pervert, Master." she said before going unconscious again.

"… She smiled, I guess that counts as a success."

I left the Simulation room and put her to sleep inside my futon in my room

I changed my clothes to my regular outfit before going downstairs.

I sat down on the floor and started lamenting _my failure_.

I sighed.

"…I'm the worst."

I tightened my fist.

"I should have just asked the system earlier and not waited for her decision at the last minute. 'Awesome' my ass, 'Piece of shit' probably suits me best. "

I was disappointed with myself for letting that happen and I swore to myself never to let this kind of thing happen again in the future.

* * *

 **Reaction Theater:**

 **The scene where Bara raised double middle finger to the sky**

 **ED: DOUBLE DEEEEEEUUUUCCCEEE**

* * *

 **Author Note:**

 **Heyo, author here. I'm sorry that the chapter feels like it rushed, because it's probably is. My shitty English knowledge probably the main cause of the issue, it limits my imagination and word choice in the chapter conversation, or I'm just bad with this stuff.**

 **There will be no update for the next 2 weeks because I'm gonna be busy with work and final project. But when I come back, and as I promise, I will start making the continuation of the side story, but I only gonna make 2/3 chapters of it for now before going back to the main story.**

 **1.9k word, committing seppuku right now.**

 **About Arah Level conversion to Bara Level, it was because the higher level you are, the harder it is to keep leveling up, and the level system in this story is through how dangerous/powerful you are.**

* * *

 **Pioneer of the Universe Data Sheet**

 **[Lv.63 Magician Wannabe Esper, Arah]**

 **Job: Human Magician (Item Enchantment Specialist)**

 **Age: 15 Years old. Birthday: August.**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Ability Point: 73.000 point.**

 **Item Point: 381.125 point.**

 **Equipment:**

 **\- Black Winter Jacket [Add-on: +Defense Up, +Magic Defense Up, +Durability Up, +Vitality Up, +Vitality Regeneration, +Energy Up, +Energy Regeneration, +Air Conditioning, +Self-repair]**

 **-** **Black T-Shirt & Black Jean**

 **-** **Combat Boots**

 **\- Infinite Space Waist Pouch MK-2** **: [Add-on: + Laundry]**

 **\- Gaia Tattoo**

 **Ability:**

 **Active:**

 **\- Vector Change** **Lv Max**

 **\- Telekinesis Lv Max**

 **\- Teleportation Lv Max**

 **\- Energy Echolocation**

 **\- Thought Acceleration**

 **\- Nature Magic Lv.1**

 **Passive:**

 **\- Magical Sense Lv Max**

 **\- Swordsmanship Lv Max**

 **- **Ultimate Brain**** **[Perfect Brain Calculation** **Perfect Mental Capability** **\+ Photographic Memory + Parallel Thinking** **]**

 **\- Precognition Dream**

 **\- Legendary Butler [Gary stu Butler Version]**

 **\- Self-Hypnotism**

 **Item:**

 **\- Doppelganger Belt**

 **\- Mimicry String**

 **-** **Cane of Guidance: [Add on: +Durability Up, +Auto Repair]**

 **\- Doujigiri Yasutsuna [Katana, True Damage to Youkai, True Damage to Oni]**

 **\- Black Undershirt, Black Jean Pants, Combat Boots**

 **\- Steel Katana.**

 **\- Invisible Table**

 **\- Infinite Water Kettle**

 **-** **Monochrome Sky** **: [Add-on: +Defense Up, +Magic Defense Up, +Durability Up, +Vitality Up, +Vitality Regeneration, +Energy Up, +Energy Regeneration, +Air Conditioning, +Self-repair]**

 **\- Female Scent Ring**

 **\- Presence Replacement: Magic Entity Ring**

 **\- Vitality Booster Pill x 3 ea , always restocked.**

 **\- Mentality Booster Pill x 3 ea , always restocked.**

 **\- Miscellaneous Item from Infinite Space Waist Pouch MK-2**

 **Spell Card:**

 **1\. Direction Sign "Molecule Collector"**

 **2\. Nature Sign "Storm in Summer"**

 **3\. Accelerator "One Way Road"**

 **4\. Theater sign "Duet Dancer"**

 **5\. Theater sign "Character Spot Light"**

 **6\. ?**

* * *

 **[Lv.49 Gentle Flame, Bara Api]**

 **Job:** **Magician Assistant**

 **Age: 12, Birthday: January**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Equipment:**

 **-** **Red Cherry Kimono** **[Add-on: +Defense Up, +Magic Defense Up, +Durability Up, +Vitality Up, +Vitality Regeneration, +Mana Up, +Mana Regeneration, +Air Conditioning, +Self-repair]**

 **-** **Purple Hakama [Add-on: +Self-repair]**

 **\- Pink Camisole & Special Underwear**

 **-** **Combat Boots**

 **-** **Combat Gloves**

 **Ability:**

 **Active:**

 **\- Pyrokinesis Lv Max**

 **\- Magic: Flight**

 **\- Enchantment: Strength**

 **\- Enchantment: Endurance**

 **\- Enchantment: Agility**

 **Passive:**

 **-** **Brawl Fight Lv Max**

* * *

 **Special House Application:**

 **-** **Infinite Water Supply**

 **\- Infinite Electric Supply**

 **\- Infinite Gas for Stove Gas and Oven**

 **\- Sub-space Sewage System**

 **\- Anti-Earthquake**

 **\- Anti-Flood**

 **\- Storm Barrier**

 **\- Pest Barrier**

 **\- Intruder Alert**

 **\- Auto-Repair**

 **\- Temperature Control**

 **-** **Simulation Room (Basic Combat Simulation, Clothes Simulator, Environment Simulator(Small))**

 **\- High tier No Entry Magical Barrier**

 **\- Dimensional Isolation**

 **Note: Author hasn't read "New Testament" yet.**

 **I think that's all, see you guys next chapter, cyao.**


	41. Random Story 01

**Note: This is just a random short story that I make inside SB forum. I just want to share this stuff for the people that never went to the forum**

* * *

 **Patting 01**

*Headpatting a loli*

*Loli tried to make it stop by pouting*

*Headpatting intensified*

I want a loli but I got a shota instead. You can't pick your family dude.

* * *

 **Keikaku 01**

A Loli Oujo-sama eating her cream cake in a park while her butler waiting beside her.

Her cream cake is more creamier than the usual, making the cream always stuck on her cheeks whenever she toke a bite out of it.

Because she's an Oujo-sama, she needs to keep to keep clean appearances, so her butler always move to clean whenever it stuck on her cheek.

The butler smile warmly.

'Just according to the plan.' he thought.

Me: I approve.

* * *

 **Battle of the Ending**

Inside my brain right now:

Tragic End Persona: "Why won't you all understand?! Tragic End is what all people want! Drama is the suitable path for us! Tragedy is what people wanted to see! Sadness is what all we craved all along! JUST ACCEPT IT!"

Happy End Persona & Me: "FUCK YOU!"

And thus the Great Battle of Idea happened to decide what will be the finale for this arc.

This is legit, tragedy scenario idea keep popping up when I'm writing the chapter. I hate drama, tragedy, and anything similar to that.

* * *

 **Patting 02**

Patting a loli.

*pat**pat**pat**pat*

"Can you stop giving me a kiddy meal? I'm not a kid anymore, so I don't need any food for kid!"

*pat**pat**pat**pat*

"And also can you stop treating me like a kid?! I'm already grown up! I don't need any kid treatment!"

*pat*...*pat*...

I take my hand away-she grab my hand and put it back on her head.

*pat**pat**pat**pat*

"Patting someone is not counted as kid treatment so I still gonna allowed it. Understood?!" she said while blushing.

Tsundere loli is good too.

* * *

 **Progressing with Caution**

He offered his hand.

Tragic End Persona: "I'm glad that you both understood the importance of my element."

I took his hand and shake it.

Me: "...for better progress and the greater good."

While we both shake our hand, my other ally look at us with skeptical expression.

Happy End Persona did the 'I'm watching you' gesture to Tragic End Persona.

* * *

 **Let's Play a Little Game 01**

"Hello everyone, let me introduce you to my daughter, say 'Hi' Bara."

"Hi!"

Girl 1: *shows shocked expression*

Girl 2: *shows skeptical expression*

Girl 3: *the light in her eyes vanish*

Girl 4: * _ **smile**_ *

Girl 5: *shows no expression*

Let's play a little game, name those 5 girls based on the girls that Arah have been interacted with so far.

* * *

 **Patting 03**

Patting a dog ear Loli:

*pat**pat**pat**pat*

Her faces shows bliss and She's wagging her tail energetically .

*pat*...*pat*...

She noticed that my patting are slowing down.

I stopped moving my hand.

Her ears dropped and her tail stays in place.

*rub*...*rub*...

She starts rubbing her own head toward my hand on her head but alas, her effort are useless.

She's about to cry by the telltale of her body quivering and her eyes turn watery.

*pat**pat**pat**pat*

She's smiling, and the cycle repeat itself.

* * *

 **Wake Up! Early Season Episode**

*THUD*

"UGH!"

I woke up from my sleep from the sudden impact that I feel from my stomach.

My eyes focused itself to see the culprit behind the attack.

"Wake up, bro!"

It's my sister.

I grunt at her before I go back to sleep.

"Don't go back to sleep! It's already afternoon! Wake up!"

I open my eyes and start searching for the clock.

She's lying, I go back to sleep again.

"I said wake up! You lazy brother!"

She starts jumping on my stomach.

'...Annoying.'

I moved.

"Wha-?!"

I grab and drag her to sleep with me.

"L-let go of me, you lazy bum!"

'This will teach her to not annoyed me again.'

*pat**pat**pat**pat*

"W-wha?! S-stop! L-let go! I-i'll tell mom about this! Fu-fu-FUEEEEEEE!"

'You're wrong if you think I would stop just because you start crying, kid.'

*pat**pat**pat**pat*

"FUEEEEEEEEEE!"

I would love to continue doing this until afternoon come but sadly, things is cut short because of the voice from below.

"STOP BULLYING YOUR SISTER!"

I stop because I startled from the voice and she uses this chance to get away from me.

"Y-you better remember this!" she said while blushing before she ran out of my room.

I sigh and I start getting up from my bed.

* * *

 **Wake Up! Middle Season Episode**

Darkness.

So many darkness.

Even though darkness shrouded my vision, I can still see her.

"Brother, please open your eyes!"

So heavy.

So sleepy.

But somehow I feel that if I completely close my eyes, I'll never see her again.

"Dark Wave." my mouth moved on its own.

"Barrier!" black colored barrier appear shielding her from the darkness.

"Just give it up, color babies! All of you already tried everything to defeat my chosen! Why don't you babies learn anything from your mistake and surrender all your Color Gem already!" said the black blob beside me.

This clown keep interrupting me to hear her voice, I cherished the thought of when I finally get my hand on this thing.

I hear muffled voice in her direction.

"Right! We will keep trying as long as there's still a chance to save innocent live!"

She does some kind of pose until finally she stretch her arm to my direction.

"Black Fuse! Magi Cannon Release! Spectrum Blast!"

Many color magic blast flying straight to me.

"Hahahaha! No matter how many time you babies did it, the result is still the same! Block it!" the clown ordered.

My hand start moving to blo-"I LOVE YOU BIG BROTHER!" she screams.

My eyes turn wide open.

All of the darkness disappear.

I woke up.

"Scatter!" I scattered myself into many piece of darkness.

""""""What?!"""""" Everyone express their surprise from what they sees, including the clown.

I gather myself together in front of my sister.

I form my head first to look at her, to look at her face directly with my eyes.

"...Is that true?" I asked.

She flinched from my question.

"What are you doing! Don't just stand there like an idiot! Attack them!" screamed the clown.

I form a giant darkness hand behind him, I grab the clown and slam him into the ground. "GUEEH!"

"...I ask once again, was what you said is true?" I asked again, more softer this time.

she's taken back with what I've done before finally looking at my face and slowly nod with guilty expression.

I think back all of her strange behavior until now.

"*sigh* I see, everything make sense now, suddenly angry, blushing out of nowhere, throw things at me when I'm half naked, everything, *sigh* everything."

"...Sorry." she looks downcast.

"...Everything just got more complicated." I said with tired tone. "...But still, I'm should congratulate you right now." I pat her head. "Congratulation and thank you for never gave up trying to save me, little sis." I smile to her.

"...Big brother." her eyes turn watery.

"Yeah, thank you for saving...me?" I finally realized what I just said.

I look around.

Everything destroyed.

There's also 4 more girls that wear some kind of magical girl costume, each of one them wear different costume color.

I look back at my sister, she also wear magical girl costume.

"...What have I gotten myself into..."

Author: ...I'm going insane.

* * *

Note: Author Power Activate!

 **Wake Up! Epilogue Season Episode**

Finally, everything so peaceful now.

The Evil Empire finally disappeared after we defeated the Oblivion Queen. I can't believe we defeated her with that, with love, ugh...

Basically, love is the key to power up the girls, so all the boys are wooing the girls, including me. I feel slightly guilty doing it but I must do it, for world peace.

Prince of Dusk & Black Night, that's our code name when we transformed, I guess I have to tip my hat for this band of magical girls for their sense of uniformed, but that's over now, we don't have to transform anymore since the force of evil already defeated.

In a story, usually when the big bad already defeated, all the good guys will have their happy end. But this is reality, happy end doesn't exist for us. Now that I don't have any reason to keep powering up my sister, I stop being her lover, she also understand my reason, it's sad but we can't do anything about it. We're sibling after all.

But then our parent call us to the living room, they said they wanted to tell us something.

"...I'm sorry, can you say that again?" I asked with disbelieved expression.

"We actually adopted you, son." said 'dad'.

A-adopted? Me?

"We actually found you in front of our doorstep when you were just a babies, inside a baby basket with a letter saying "Please take care of him"." said 'mom'.

"...I...Wha-" I'm bewildered with the revelation.

"If you think all this time we don't love you, you're wrong, son." 'dad' said while grinning.

"Both of us raised you as if you're our son, dear." 'mom' said while smiling.

Both of these people...no...my parent. "...Thank you...Mom...Dad." I lowered my head.

"Don't be, son! After all, we raised you to be the perfect groom for our girl!" said dad.

"Wait-what?!" I raised my head and turn to look at my 'sister'

She's smiling! Don't tell me she knew from the start?!

"Please take care of me now, Arah-kun!"

...I'm conflicted if I could call this 'good end', but as long as she's smiling, I guess I could count it as one.


	42. Side Story 01b edited

**Author note: Early reminder, this side story series may or may not including a character that haven't showed up in the main story. So yeah, it's a spoiler, and you people probably ignore this text for reading the chapter immediately. Oh yeah, I should mention that the Side Story Arah is different from the Main Story Arah, and I also change some small things.**

 **Altered East 01b: New Beginning in the Land of Modern East**

 **Editor: Crembo**

 **-Morning?, Academy?-**

 **-My POV-**

A woman in an office lady getup looked at me with a stern expression.

 **[Lv.33 Gensokyo Overseer, Yakumo Yukari]**

Immediately I felt a chill when I read her status.

"So, are you going to answer my question or not, young man?" she asked.

 _Thought_ _Acceleration_.

Analyze the situation. Yakumo Yukari. Same name. Same face. Sense mystical energy from her. Not youkai. Human? Maybe. Impostor? Too idiotic & suicidal. She would need to know the original first before impersonating to look just like her. Also, her title. The System never lies... So that means 2 Yukari?

… That's pretty apocalyptic idea I had, my dude.

But her level, the system never lies. It's really low, why? She also said something about Touhou Academy. For as long as I remember, no one in Gensokyo ever said 'Touhou', except Satori. It can't be helped that she knows about it if you meet her.

Back on topic, I didn't really want to attack when I was in the wrong here, but I was also still confused about what's going on. What will I do now? ...Let's just get out of this 'Academy' first.

 _Deactivate._

"Ahaha, sorry Yukari-san, I actually got lost in here, I can't seem to find the exit." I said with a wry smile.

"This is the highest floor and the deepest part of the Academy, the entrance is blocked off by security. You would have been stopped before you even arrived here. Now, I will ask again, what are you doing here?" she demanded an answer.

Shit. I fucked up.

I needed to get out of there, but I also didn't want to reveal too many of my abilities to any potential enemy.

Pure physical escape then.

I searched with my eyes for any corridor that I could use. Found it, it was on the other side of this room, away from Yukari. Lucky.

I started running toward it.

"Hey wait!" 'Yukari' shouted.

I ignored her and kept running.

'I should hide my face for now.' I thrust my hand into the air and willed my dimension storage open. The air rippled and my hand sank into it. 'Mask' I felt something being thrust into my hand. I took it out. I examined the item in my hand.

 **[Fabulous Feather Mask]**

 **[Anyone that wears this mask will be instantly likeable to any bird-type creatures]**

"Good enough." I wore it while I ran.

I heard the sounds of more running behind me.

"He's going toward the emergency stairs. Prepare your men to block the intruder." I heard Yukari's voice from behind me.

'… Guess that's the cue for me to run faster.' I increased my running pace.

The corridor's walls were white, while the floor was ash gray. There were no pictures, windows or ornament breaking the monotony, just a corridor with only the occasional door on either side and long fluorescent light bulbs.

I kept running until I saw a red door.

Past it, I saw a stairwell going downward, and immediately went down it.

I heard footsteps below.

I saw lots of people going up from the lower floors.

'… 6 floors. I'm in the 6th floor.' I thought after counting how many sets of stairs were between my location to the bottom-most floor.

The people coming up the stairs were coming from the 3rd floor, so that meant I could only go down a floor.

I violently crashed through the door to the 5th floor.

"Woah?!"

"What the-?!"

I saw two dudes being startled after I opened the door.

 **[Lv.7 School Teacher]**

 **[Lv.7 School Teacher]**

'So weak, even the adult humans in Gensokyo are not this weak. Or are they? It's been a while since I checked any of the villagers' status.'

I started running again to avoid my pursuers.

I met more people as I kept randomly exploring this floor.

'What kind of floor is the 6th floor if this one has so many people? Headmaster's Room?'

Of course since I didn't have the building map I randomly ran about, and since I couldn't find the exit, some of my pursuers caught up to me.

Two men in security-like uniforms blocked my path ahead.

"Stop running and put your hands in the air!"

"Just give yourself up peacefully!"

Both of them were aiming their stun guns at me.

 **[Lv.9 School Security]**

 **[Lv.9 School Security]**

I ignored their warning and kept running.

"Don't blame us for this, boy!" one of them fired their gun.

Since I already calculated the trajectory of his shot, I easily dodged it with the aid of Quick Reflexes.

""What?!"" both of them were shocked that I dodged it, but the other security guard quickly got over the surprise and fired his gun.

Unfortunately for him, I dodged the second one as well.

"He dodged it too?!" They got shocked again.

'… I think being shocked is the last thing you should do right now.'

Because they were just standing there like idiots, I easily slipped past them.

'It'd be nice if I could see the map for the building.'

But luckily, I finally found more downward stairs.

 **[Lv.4 Student]**

 **[Lv.5 Student]**

After I arrived at the lowest floor, I saw many students walking through another long corridor.

'Oh god, it's like when I already reached the endgame hunting area but I came back to the beginner area for nostalgia's sake, except they are the villagers and not the monsters.'

Many of them were startled as I ran past them, headed the opposite way.

'Wait, is that…'

I saw familiar faces among the many students I was about to pass, but with slight changes in their attire. Both of them wore purple school blazers and purple skirts (of course they were purple, it's Yukari after all), and they didn't have their head accessory.

 **[Lv.11 Hakurei Maiden, Hakurei Reimu]**

 **[Lv.6 Magic Enthusiast, Kirisame Marisa]**

We kinda looked each other in the eyes before I passed by them. They both look shocked to see me, probably because there was an intruder in the school.

'… It's weird. It's really weird seeing them without their head accessory. They're still cute though.'

Further down the hall, I saw more familiar faces.

 **[Lv.15 Blood Fencer, Remilia Scarlet]**

 **[Lv.20 Silver Blade, Izayoi Sakuya]**

Remilia was human, and she was wearing a uniform like Reimu. As for Sakuya, she was still wearing her maid uniform.

'It's three times now, three times I encountered someone that I know but different, am I in some kind of parallel world? …Hm?'

Sakuya moved away from Remilia and stood in the middle of the corridor, her face was serious.

'Is she trying to block me?' A wonderful idea suddenly popped up in my head. 'Let's bully her a bit.' I formed an evil smile.

As I came closer to her, she took a stance to intercept me.

I kept running even though we were both getting closer to each other.

She squinted before changing her stance.

'Is she predicting that I'll try to dodge and pass her? Well, she's wrong.'

I suddenly stopped in front of Sakuya.

Her eyes opened wide in surprised.

"Gotcha!" I grinned.

With Vector Change, I killed all of my momentum, coming to a stop, and also assumed a fighting stance at the same time.

Enchant: Attack, hand.

I slashed part of her clothes with a knife hand.

She took a step back before going for a counter attack. I saw a glimpse of something shiny in her hand.

Enchant: Speed, body.

She made a thrust attack with something pointy in her hand. I dodged it, but then she followed it up by slashing me with her hand, which I dodged too.

Examining the item in her hand, it was a knife.

'As expected of Sakuya, I didn't even see where the knife came from, probably from her sleeve… Wait, she's wearing short sleeves right now, so where the fuck did she pull her knife out from?!'

This mystery of the universe aside, the fight should have been over after our first attack. She was supposed to know the difference in strength between us after her first strike, but she did not stop.

She mixed her knife attacks with feints and combos. Nice breast sway.

She pulled her other knife from her thigh, and started dual wielding them. Nice thigh.

A blade popped up from her shoes, she kicked and followed up with an axe kick. Nice leg.

She tried her best, but unfortunately I dodged them all. Sakuya was sweating. This was Gold.

Every time her attack didn't hit me, I cut a specific part of her clothes, just a tiny bit. I did say I would bully her.

But despite the uselessness of her efforts, she still followed her orders with all her heart.

You people ask how I know it? It's Sakuya, it's her super loyalty toward her Mistress. She would leap head-first into a fire if her Mistress ordered it. Just like right now, even though she knew she was losing, she still fought because it was an order from Remilia.

'It's time for the finale.'

Enchant: Attack & Speed, both hands.

Sakuya started adding more knives to her hands. It seemed she could sense that I wanted to end the fight now.

She threw two of her knives.

Since there were students in our surrounding, I deflected them to the ground.

She threw two more and rushed forward behind them.

"…Interesting."

I deflected them again.

She threw her last knife while getting closer to me.

'Are you planning to attack me at the same time I'm deflecting your knife? Well, big fat mistake. At this point I don't care if my abilities are seen, as long as I can bully Sakuya, everything is okay.'

Counter Armor.

The knife changed direction to the ground on its own after it touched my body.

Sakuya's eyes went wide at what she had seen, but she still moved toward me.

'If she stopped now, she would leave herself open to an attack and she would die, that's probably what Sakuya's thinking right now. Don't worry, you're not gonna die, you're just gonna get shamed.'

She whipped her foot up toward my head. I predicted she was trying to puncture my neck with her shoe blade.

Of course, like the attacks before this, I dodge this one too.

Grand Finale Time!

CutCutCutCutCutCutCutCutCutCutCut-Slash. I finished my attack with a slash that carried me to the other side of the corridor, facing away from Sakuya.

I turned around, seeing the frozen figure of a silver haired maid.

I snapped my fingers.

Her clothes fell off, revealing the wondrous jet black undergarments.

"""""OOOOOH!""""" All the males in the audience shouted in awe and excitement, while the females… you know… """""""KYAAAAAAAAA!""""""" they screamed.

"Nice underwear!" I said with a thumbs up before I ran away from the scene.

With the speed enchantment, I ran even faster than before.

Stairs after stairs I found and descended.

Security guard after security guard I dodged and passed.

 **[Lv.7 Robotic Genius, Alice Margatroid]**

DON'T MAKE EYE CONTACT, JUST FUCKING RUN!

I finally exited the building.

I observed my surroundings and saw someone in the distance, giving orders to a group of students on a field.

 **[Lv.19 Crimson Dragon, Hong Meiling]**

She wore a green tracksuit and carried a clipboard.

I ignored her and went straight to the school gate.

I jumped over it.

As I was in the air, I saw it. I finally saw the solid proof of where I was right now.

I landed on the paved ground and continued my run.

Keep running.

Keep running.

Faster.

Faster.

Don't stop.

Don't stop.

Don't stop.

I stopped.

…I arrived.

I saw a very big body of water.

It was very blue.

…It's the Sea.

I sat down roughly on the dock and continued staring at the sea.

I did have some suspicion that this was some kind of alternate universe Touhou, but I never thought that the place had changed into an island, or that Gensokyo had maybe turned into some kind of seaside town, I don't know.

In the first place, Gensokyo is located in a mountainous area, so it's impossible for them to have a sea. If we also added the new information regarding all the girls, then my suspicion was true.

After I concluded my thoughts, my head just went blank.

A few moments passed, and my mouth finally started moving on its own.

"…Where exactly is this place?" I said absentmindedly.

"We're obviously on Gensokyo Island, son!"

A voice suddenly replied to my question, I looked at the source.

 **[Lv.9 Fisherman]**

I saw an old man looking at me while carrying a box. He wore a grey head cloth, a white t-shirt and baggy pants.

"You okay there? You suddenly fell down and kept staring at the sea for an hour."

"…I…Um, sorry, my head just went blank this entire time." I said while scratching the back of my head.

"Then you better check yourself at Eirin-san's clinic just to be safe. Seriously, I think she's way better than all the doctors on the mainland. Just ask around where she lives, I'm sure the people around here will give you directions."

"T-Thank you for the advice!" I said while lightly bowing my head in gratitude.

"No problem, I'm just an old man looking out for the young'uns." he smiled and left me on the dock.

I kept my eyes on him until he disappeared into a house.

"…Eirin-san, is it? I guess everyone's still in Gensokyo in some ways."

I looked at my status.

 **[Lv.102 Omni-Wizard, Arah]**

"…So chuuni, no matter how many time I read my title, it sounds so chuuni."

I blinked.

"Oh yeah, the System."

'System!'

 **[Yes, User?]**

'Great, you're answering, what just happened to me?'

 **[Currently User "Arah" has been given special mission.]**

'Special Mission?'

 **[Displaying Mission]**

 **[Tragic End Canceller]**

 **[Cancel the Tragic End that Fate has decided for certain Alternate Touhou Cast: 0/?]**

'…The question mark aside, what do you mean by Tragic End? Do you mean they will die a tragic death?'

The System didn't answer.

I groaned.

One of the things that I learned after all this time about the System is that, once the System didn't answer your question, then the system will never answer that question.

'People can call me a pervert, people can call me a lolicon, but I won't stay idle when a girl is about to die. Unless that girl is a total bitch and won't redeem herself from her mistakes, then I will let her die.'

I started standing up. I pat my pants to remove any dirt that got stuck on while I sat.

'But where exactly do I start? Encountering an event is all about luck, which is already covered by one of my highest tier skills, Perfect Timing. So that means 'Luck' is already covered, and all I need now is a Home Base and Information.'

I looked around the area.

House, house, house, beach, beach, mountain, school, trees, forest, tree, ….very big tree.

"…Guess that's the first thing I should investigate."

I started walking in its direction.

I observed everything along the way.

From people to technology.

It seems like I was still in the 20th century, which I was grateful for. I didn't know if I would want to follow the future or past's sense of clothing. Right now, I was wearing my Black Jacket + T-shirt and Black Jeans, and I had also stopped my age progression at 20.

As I was having those and other idle thoughts, I finally arrived at my destination.

It was an old style Japanese building with a very big tree near it.

I read the sign on the building's entrance.

Hakugyokurou Inn.

"… So her building turned into an Inn. Good to know."

I walked inside the apartment perimeter.

I kept walking until I was in front of the very big tree.

'IF this is Yuyuko's place, then this is obviously _Saigyou Ayakashi,_ but for some reason I can't see its status. Is it just a very big tree in this universe? But I can sense something in the tree. I might need to check inside it for safety, but that's-'

I sensed something slowly heading toward me.

I turned my head to see it.

 **[Lv.19 the Cursed Woman, Saigyouji Yuyuko]**

I saw a woman heading toward me. She wore a brown-colored Yukata, but she wore it loosely, revealing her shoulder and her cleavage to the world… And she also carried a frying pan behind her, which she failed to successfully hide because it was bigger than her upper body.

"…" my shoulders dropped seeing her antics.

She walked to me while smiling.

She arrived beside me, and, having trouble moving the pan, she awkwardly positioned herself and finally swung her weapon.

"Ei!"

*Pang* it successfully hit my face.

"I got you." she said with a happy voice.

"Yes, you got me." I said in monotone with my face still covered by the pan.

"Ara, he's letting me hit him."

She lifted the pan from my face. I could see her face. She was doing her usual "smile while closing your eyes".

"You know, if you were even slightly wrong at guessing my personality, you might have gotten yourself hurt, Yuyuko-san." I honestly said to her.

"Ara-ara, he even knows my name." she covered her mouth with her sleeve.

"Did Yukari-san warn you about me?" I asked while grabbing the pan from her hand.

"Ara-ara-ara, he even knows about Yukari." she started correcting her Yukata.

"Did you start getting hungry while waiting for Youmu-san to come home and thus you were preemptively holding the pan so that she could immediately cook for you?" I said while looking at the pan. It was a very well-used utensil.

"Ara- ara- ara- ara." she was probably furiously trying to guess who I was.

"Want me to cook lunch for you?" I looked back at her.

"…" she didn't say anything but she was still smiling.

"I'm a certified 5 star chef and I'll use my own ingredients to cook us a meal…and you can order anything you want." I offered her.

"Please follow me, the kitchen is this way." she immediately took it and started guiding me to her kitchen.

"Sorry for the intrusion." I excused myself.

 **-A few hours later-**

I heard lots of hurried footsteps heading toward me while I was cooking.

I looked behind me.

I saw a lot of pissed off women.

Frowning Yukari, fierce-looking Ran and a katana-wielding Youmu.

 **[Lv.28 Fox Youkai, Yakumo Ran]**

 **[Lv.13 Green Swordswoman, Konpaku Youmu]**

"Well, well, isn't this lot of people in the dining room? Oh I'm sorry, did one of you get offended when I say 'People'? Should I say 'Species' instead for ease of mind?" I smirked.

Ran twitched.

"Who are you?" Yukari asked.

With her question, I started laughing evilly in my mind.

'This is gonna be fun.'

 **Reaction Theater:**

 **Nothing worth mentioning.**

 **Author Note:**

 **Heyo, Author here. More than 3k! I have redeemed myself! One more Side Story until I continue writing the Main Story.**

 **I'm not gonna put Side Story Arah datasheet in here because this is just a side story.**

 **About when PCB happened, technically PCB happened at the start of Spring Session in Gensokyo, and it ended(the game started) at the end of the 2nd month of Spring.**


	43. News 01

My monthly work comes up, I forgot to check the date when I posted the previous chapter so I didn't included the noticed in there. SO SHUT THE FUCK UP PEOPLE IN MY REVIEW BOX!

There's also a problem because I'm in the middle of fasting right now, yes, I'm a Muslim, I want to quit being a Muslim but I can't do shit because my parent is a firm believer. fuck this, fuck them.

About the 1st anniversary thing, it's already one year since I start writing this thing, so I plan to write 10k word chapter, but when I release it? I don't know, but I'll finish my work first then I'll continue to write.


	44. Random Story 02

**Note: Since "Month of Fasting" still going on, I can't really concentrate to write any proper chapter, so instead I wrote many little short story that didn't require much concentration to created. ...Just don't expect any chapter for another week.**

* * *

 **Dog Stroll**

Me and my dog girl taking a stroll outside.

"Master! Master! We're outside!" she's excited.

I nod.

"Master! Look! Look! The sky is blue!" she's looking at the sky.

I nod.

"Master! Bird! Bird!" she's pointing at the bird.

I nod.

"Master! Master! Master!" she start circling me.

Her leashes start getting tangled around my leg.

I reprimanded her for doing something bad.

"...Auuu..." _puppy eye_ attack.

"..."

*pat**pat**pat**pat*

"Ehehehe~" she's smiling again.

 **Fun Fact: Author is scared of dog.**

* * *

 **Can't Sleep**

I suddenly woke up from my sleep by the something impacting my body.

"BROOTHEEEER!"

It's my sister, she's on my bed and hugging my chest.

I asked what happened.

"It's the Mudman! It's in my dream!"

I see, she had a nightmare, a nightmare that appeared because she still watched the movie despite she's scared of it, me and mom even warned her that she will have a nightmare if she keep watching it.

You reap what you sow.

"But everyone already watched it! I don't want to be the only one left out!" she said with teary eye while looking upward from my chest.

Again, you reap what you sow, go back to sleep.

"I don't want to! It's scary being alone in my room! Brother, please sleep together with me!" she beg.

Shut up and go back to your room and sleep.

"No!" she hug me tighter.

This kid really resolute.

Whatever, sleep in here or in your room, your choice.

"...Then please make room for me to sleep."

I skimp the bed for making a spot for her.

"...Good night."

Good night. I close my eyes.

"..."

...

"...Brother, are you asleep yet?"

...

"Wake up! I don't want to be alone!"

...This kid. What do you want?

"...Please stay awake until I feel asleep."

I turned my body and give her my back.

"Brother! Please! I'm scared! I'm really scared!"

I move my neck to look at her face. She looks like about to cry, that mean if she cried then I'll be the one in trouble.

I reluctantly gave in to her request. I move my body again to face her.

"Don't fall asleep until I fall asleep okay?"

I grunted.

"Okay, good night."

I grunted.

"..."

...

"...Are you asleep yet?"

I grunted.

"..."

...

"...Are you asleep yet?"

...Just close your eyes and stop asking question.

"...Okay."

...

"...Are-" I start hugging her tightly "-FUEEEE!"

Sleep.

"B-Brother?!"

Sleep.

"Wha-I-Uuu-"

Sleep.

"B-b-but-"

Sleep.

"...Y-yes."

And finally both of us sleep soundly in the night.

* * *

 **Note: ...I'm so done with English right now.**

 **Bu Guru**

"Tau nggak kalau setiap pertama kali saya masuk kelas itu saya ditanyakan apa? *hic*" ibunya mabuk.

"Digodain sama murid?" aku balas.

"Bener banget! Murid-murid pada godain saya! *hic* Masih anak-anak tapi sudah godain saya, liat umur dong! *BAM*" mejanya dipukul sama ibunya.

"Ngerti ngerti, ibunya masih muda dan cantik, pastilah banyak yang godain ibu."

"*hic* Saya pengen punya cowok mas...*hic* tapi susah banget nyari yang cocok."

"Tabahlah bu, dimasa depan pastilah ketemu jodohnya ibu, ibu ini masih muda, tinggal tunggu takdir aja."

"...abang mau engga jadi jodohnya saya?"

"Mohon maaf, ibu ini bukan tipe saya."

"UWAAAAAH!" ibunya nangis.

The story is about a female teacher getting drunk and then complain to a bartender about the shenanigan of her student every time she first introduced herself to a class, she also complained about not meeting her fated match, which in the end led to asking the bartender about it but got cruelly rejected by him...and then she cried.

..I feel that I'm a hypocrite since I explained the story in english anyway.

* * *

 **Belly Rub**

I sense something nudging me from the side.

It's my dog girl.

After she sees me noticing her, she immediately sprawling on the ground.

I'm confused with what she's doing, so I'm just staring at her.

I guess I'm supposed to do something to her since she start pouting at me.

She got up and move closer to me.

She take my hand and drag to me to her previous position.

Now that she dragged me to her place, she starts sprawling on the ground again.

I take a guess with what she want me to do by lying on the ground next to her.

We both looking at each other faces.

Seems like my guess is wrong because she pout harder.

She toke my hand and place it on her belly.

Ah, I see.

I pull her clothes up until her stomach exposed and start rubbing her belly.

She looks happy.

I rub her belly harder.

She look really happy

I rub and patting her at the same time.

She's in heaven.

 **Author: The fasting really impede my writing capability. I feel like shit. I want to die.**

* * *

 **Please Play with Me**

*sound of typing*

I sense something poking my feet. I look at it.

It's my dog girl.

"Master, let's play!" she said while holding a ball.

I told her that I'm busy right now, I promise I will play with her afterward.

*typing noise starts again*

She poke my feet again.

I pat her head before going back typing on my laptop.

There's only typing noise in the room for a while until another noise comes up.

My dog girl climbing up my table.

She look resolute.

Now she's lying down on my laptop keyboard.

"..." she didn't say anything and just continue lying there.

I'm troubled.

I picked her up and put her down on the floor. I feel bad but I need to finish this first.

I hear sound and I see she goes back on my table.

Now she latches on my face.

I got up and put my head near the floor, making her back touching the floor.

I tickled her.

"Hahahahahaha!" she laughed and letting go of my face.

I pat her head once before going back to work.

...*tug*...

I look at her again.

"Please play with me..." she said while her ear and tail dropped and in the verge of crying.

...

*pat**pat**pat**pat*

Let's play.

"Yay!" she smiled.

...I guess the work can wait.

 **Author: My work can't be wait, and I want a dog girl.**

 **P.S: ...I can hear it, "Why are you writing so many short story? If you have time making this many, how about write the main story instead!"...I can hear people shouting this line from across the globe.**

* * *

 **Wake Up! Middle Season Episode: Part Two**

After I realized what's going on, the surrounding destruction suddenly disappeared and the normal undestroyed park appear instead, the girls floating doll thingy said that we fought in a some kind of special dimension that's work like a virtual arena to avoid collateral damage. Since I have a lot of question, all of us decided to go to their usual gathering place, which is coincidentally to be my house...no wonder there's lot of girly noise down stair lately.

More than 30 minutes they start explaining.

I obverse the group.

I see Junior High School Girl with red, blue, yellow, and black hair with their floating red bunny, blue orca, yellow bird, and black cat.

I start summarizing their 'explanation'.

"So, basically this 'Evil Empire' were responsible with the mass 'heat stroke' incident that keep happening in the news, and you people are trying to stop them from doing it because the truth are they were siphoning of people's life force which will kill the victim if they're doing it for too long."

They all nodded.

"Since this 'Evil Creature' that the 'Evil Empire' spawned can't be harmed with normal weapon, all of you are borrowing power from the 'Color Gem' that this 'Color Avatar' gave to become the 'Prism Palette', and they giving you those power because they are the representative from the 'Rainbow Kingdom', the rival of the 'Evil Empire' and to stop their objective which is to 'Conquering this world'."

They all nodded again. "Wow, you're quick at catching things up, as expected from Kuroko's brother." said the floating red bunny doll.

"...As expected?" I said with one eye-brow raised.

"Yes! Kuro-chan found the monster weakness really fast! She's really smart! But she said her brother is smarter than her!" said Kiiroko, the girl with yellow hair excitedly.

I look at my sister.

She just lower her head, she didn't look at my faces ever since we went back home.

"She also said her brother is dependable and always keep his word." said Aoko, the girl with blue hair with happy voice.

She start shaking.

"I think she also said that she doesn't need a boyfriend since she have her brother." said Akako, the girl with red hair with wondering tone.

Seems like her word is the last nail it needed to make my sister exploded.

"UWAAAAAAAAH!" my sister scream with red faces, probably from embarrassment of her friend spilling out her word about me.

"""HAHAHAHA!""" her friends are laughing at her, now they start wrestling on the sofa.

I sigh, '...Youngster.' I thought.

I see the black cat are floating toward me. Now that I've take a good look at her, I think I've saw her before.

"You are...aren't you the cat doll that my sister said to be won over from the crane game?"

"Yes, it is nice to finally properly meet you, Kuroko's brother." said the cat doll with feminine voice.

The rest of the doll leave their host and gather to my position.

They start from saying hi to requesting me to not take my sister away from the team. It seems like she's already an important part of the team and irreplaceable fighting force.

I close my eyes and think about our situation. The magical battle, fighting evil empire, saving innocent people, my sister safety, and my darkness power. After some times, I finally opened my eyes.

"All right, I've made up my mind." I said resolutely, making the girls stop what they are doing and looking at me.

I start lowering my head to them.

"Thank you for taking care of my sister, and please continue doing so in the future." I said.

"B-brother!" I heard my surprised sister voice.

I raised my head "Also, about what happened, since somehow I have a power to fight, I might as well use it for good. I will fight along side you girls." I smile.

The girls look dumbfound with what I said, but they slowly form a smile too.

"Yay! Another ally has been secured!" shout the red head excitedly.

"Those baddy got nothing on us now that we got an equivalent of another Kuro-chan!" the yellow head followed.

The blue head just smile while adjusting her glasses.

While my sister just fidgeting on the sofa.

I sigh, 'I hope I didn't make bad decision by joining the group.'


	45. Side Story 02 edited

**Author Note: I know it's late but, 1st Year Anniversary! WOHOOOOO! YAAAAAAAY! …I want to puke, acting happy is hazardous for my health. But seriously tho, 1 year has passed since I start writing. I hope I could write more than 100 chapter of this.**

 **Altered East 02: Tragedy Breaker**

 **Editor: Crembo.**

 **-Afternoon, Hakugyokurou Inn-**

 **-My POV-**

"Let's all settle down first and continue this after we have lunch." Yuyuko's soft voice resounded clearly in the tense kitchen atmosphere.

"Yuyuko!" Yukari berated her.

"Why not? It's been several hours, but he hasn't done anything malicious to me and he even offered to cook."

"… Are you sure it's not because of the free food?" Yukari guessed.

"Of course not."

'It's definitely because of the free food.' I thought… and probably everyone else too. By the way, I'd already paused my cooking when Yukari entered the building.

"Aaah-, you just had a rude thought about me, haven't you?" Yuyuko accused me.

"Would you like some pudding for dessert? I can make some for all of us." I dodged her question with a promise of pudding.

"Ara-, sounds delicious. I would love to taste it."

"Y-yuyuko-sama, what if he cooks something dangerous?!" Youmu sounded a concern.

I could see Youmu's expression, troubled as she was by Yuyuko's actions. Should I ease her mind a bit?

"Don't worry; cooking is a sacred thing to us chefs. I have my pride as a chef for cooking good food, and I swore to that pride that I would never put any poison or inedible things in my food." I assured her.

"See." Yuyuko smiled while presenting me with her hand, as if to show that her words were right.

Even though Yuyuko had already said her piece, Youmu still looked conflicted.

As for Yukari, she seemed to be considering something while the other two were and I were talking. A few seconds later, she seemed to have finally come to a decision.

"… Okay then, if Yuyuko says so." Yukari gave in.

Yukari lowered her hostility and Ran followed suit, though Youmu remained an exception.

"Youmu-chan." said Yuyuko in a sterner voice.

"… Yes, Yuyuko-sama." Youmu also gave in and finally sheathed her katana.

Finally, the situation was diffused peacefully by Yuyuko.

"Now that that's settled, do you people mind if I continue preparing lunch?" I asked.

"! C-chef-san! Can I help you cook?! I could help your food match everyone's tastes since I'm the one who usually cooks for them!" Youmu volunteered herself.

I looked at her.

'Checking if I put something strange in their food are we? Well, let's just let her in, it's not like I'm doing something like that and an extra hand in cooking isn't that bad either.'

Seems like Yuyuko also didn't disapprove of Youmu's action because she and the rest left the room after Youmu said her request.

"Okay, please take care of me." I nodded in approval.

"Y-yes! Please take care of me too!" she lightly bowed before moving on to grab the green cooking apron that was hanging on the wall.

"Well, guess that means we need to make more food for everyone."

I started taking out more ingredients from my Dimension Pocket.

"…Eh?" She saw what I was doing. " ….W-w-wha-ingredients started appearing out of nowhere! W-what's going on?!" Youmu panicked

I smiled. For the record, I did want to introduce myself after we ate, so letting Youmu see these is not really a big deal.

"Magic, that's what's going on." I calmly said.

After several minutes of power-aided cooking (yeah, I use my abilities to cook large amount of foods, problem?), I finished everyone's share of lunch; from deep-fried tofu for Ran to the normal meals for the humans, including Yuyuko's portion - though I only made 3 people's worth of food for her, just to be safe for her human counterpart's stomach.

I carried all the food with my Telekinesis to the dining table, Youmu also helping to carrying some.

"Sorry for the wait." I said while carrying the food with both my hands and Telekinesis.

I could see their looks of wonder at seeing many flying plates of food.

I placed each of their shares on the dining table.

The dining table was a round, short-legged table. It was like a coffee table, but for eating while seated on the floor; though, of course, they were not sitting directly on the floor but on some kind of sitting-pillow-thingy instead.

I sat at the empty spot at the side of the table, guessing this was where I was supposed to sit, and then looked at where everyone else was seated.

Yukari sat opposite of me, while Yuyuko…

… Yuyuko sat between me and Yukari. It was as if she was the fence or the bridge between me and her.

I prepared the food just like Youmu told me to.

Ran started drooling while looking back and forth between Yukari and her food.

Yukari looked subtly skeptical with the food, but on the other hand...

Yuyuko didn't change her expression when seeing her share. Does that mean that's the normal amount of food for her here too?

"Itadakimasu!" Yuyuko moved her chopsticks.

Yuyuko fearlessly ate her food.

'Does Yukari have full trust in Yuyuko's decision, hence why she isn't stopping her?'

"Delicious!" Yuyuko praised.

"Thank you for the praise." I said as I picked up my spoon to eat.

And with that as a cue, everyone started to eat their food too.

As I ate, I started thinking about Yuyuko's actions.

'I wonder why she has this much trust in me, we've only known each other for like less than 3 hours. Usually when someone is suddenly being too familiar with someone, they would get creeped out. In my case, I purposely revealed her information because she bait-and-hit me with half nudity and a pan. I would expect her to be more cautious right now.'

A thought suddenly hit me.

'…Wait, what if… what if she somehow one-upped me by any chance right now? One-upped by someone with a much lower level than mine? …one upped by that Yuyuko, I think that's like a privilege for a Touhou fan, holy shit, I've actually been one-upped by Yuyuko, fuck being pissed, I'm happy now.'

I was trying my very best to stop my facial muscles from forming a full blown smile from that thought. I bet all of them would think I was a creep if I suddenly smiled in the middle of lunch. …Weird, somehow I feel that they already think me as one.

…

…

… Shit, I forgot about what I did to Sakuya. They absolutely think of me as a creep, and that's probably why Yuyuko baited me with her body just now. This is karma, I reap what I sowed. It can't be-?!

I sensed something at a corner, down near the floor.

I looked at it, moving only my eyes.

A ghostly ball came emerged from the corner.

 **[Lv.17 Evil Phantom]**

It was heading toward Yuyuko.

'…Interesting. Astral Barrier.'

I created an astral barrier that enveloped our table. The phantom bounced off the barrier, then tried to pass the barrier several times before going off into another part of the house.

I also saw Ran flinch when I erected the barrier.

'Seems like Ran could sense that I've done something, and probably Yukari too, despite how she didn't show any expression right now. No matter, at least this should prevent any ghostly being disturbing us while we eat.'

Now that that little disturbance was already taken care of, I continued eating my food until everyone finished their lunch. I also distributed the pudding. Note to self: Youmu loves pudding.

"Thank you for the food." All of us said as we finished up our lunch.

Now they were all drinking their tea while Youmu and I started putting the plates away.

"Chef-san, how did you do that?" Youmu asked.

"Do what? Moving the plates? It's nothing big. I'm just using my Telekinesis." I answered nonchalantly.

She froze.

"…Youmu-san?" I looked at her while also moving all the plates to the sink using my Telekinesis.

"…Chef-san, are you perhaps… a Magician?" said Youmu.

I blinked "… I… Yes. Actually, I'm gonna explain to all of you fully after we clean all the plates."

"I see, sorry for asking, it's just that one of my friends really likes magic, so she often says that she wants to be a magician. I had thought that kind of thing was useless, but now, seeing chef-san cook, being a magician actually seems pretty handy." she said bashfully.

"No problem, you're just curious after all, there's nothing bad about being curious." I said. 'A magic enthusiast …It was Marisa. …Hope she doesn't have any issues with her family on this side.' I thought.

Once again, I used my abilities to clean the plates quickly. Youmu again looked amazed at what she was seeing.

After a few minutes of working…

"Finally, it's time for the explanation, right?" said Yukari.

Now we were in the guest room, everyone but me sitting on their knees while I was the only one sitting cross-legged. I also took off my jacket and put it beside me, revealing the black t-shirt I wore underneath.

Like in the dining room, our sitting positions had me in the center of one side of the room while Yukari and Yuyuko sat at the opposite side, the followers sitting at the side of their respective masters.

"Right. Sorry for taking so long to explain, the timing was kinda off because I was cooking." I said apologetically.

"Don't worry about it, in the end we got to eat delicious food, so it's not really a bad thing." said Yuyuko happily.

"…Seriously." Yukari kinda gave up after seeing Yuyuko's expression.

Their relationship is really good as always.

"Then, let's start by introducing ourselves." everyone immediately focused their attention on me after I said that. "Hello, my name is Arah, I'm a Magician, nice to meet you."

I could see varying expressions.

Caution.

Ran eyeing me with caution.

Analyzing.

Yukari calmly evaluated me.

Interest.

Youmu was expecting something from me.

Analyzing but… 100 times faster?

"Ara-…" said Yuyuko while covering her smile with her sleeve. I could feel her gaze. She was seriously picking me apart piece by piece. It's like I became naked even though I'm fully clothed right now. She's probably already seen through my motives. People who don't know her probably only think she's a beauty with an air-head personality.

I know I'm being annoying with my constant paranoid speculations about her actions even though I never got solid proof of her being a genius on this side yet, but it never hurts to be cautious, and also, you know… This side also counts as Touhou, and she's a Touhou character. You never underestimate a Touhou character no matter how weak they are.

"All of you are probably wondering why a magician suddenly showed up here. Well, the answer to that is because of an experiment. "

"Experiment?" asked Youmu.

"Yes, as a magician I often indulge myself in researching and experimenting on my own magic theories. Think of me as a scientist that specializes in magic. "

"… Scientist and magic, it feels weird to hear those words together in one sentence." said Yukari.

"Haha, yeah, at first I also felt the same thing, when I heard it from one of my magician friends in my world. But, if you think about it, it does make sense."

I could hear the gears in everyone's heads stopping.

"… 'My world'?" asked Yukari suspiciously.

Lie Engine, Start!

I nodded. "A while ago, I started experimenting with my research, on the subject of time and space- ahh… Based on your looks you people probably know what happened next."

"You failed?" asked Yukari.

I shook my head. "No, it was the other way around, it was a success, or _too_ successful I might say," I continued, "Initially the experiment only involved moving myself far away from my starting point to another point and then coming back to the starting point. In other words, long range teleportation."

"As I started the experiment, I felt that I had indeed moved from my original position. I arrived inside a building and then I saw signs written in Japanese. Ergo, I assumed I was in Japan, and it was a success. But then, this is the part when I realized the experiment was too successful. "

"I saw Yukari-san, I saw her and then I realized that I actually moved between _worlds_. I moved from my Gensokyo to your Gensokyo." I explained.

"Eh? Yukari-sama? Why? Eh? What do you mean? 'My Gensokyo'? 'Your Gensokyo'? Eh?" Youmu was lost.

I could see that everyone was already putting everything together. Except Youmu.

"An Alternate World." said Yukari.

I nodded.

"No offense, but the first time I saw Yukari-san, I realized how weak she is compared to Yukari on my side, so-""RAN!"

Ran lunged.

I stopped her using Telekinesis.

Yukari threw something at me.

I stopped it in mid air.

After Youmu realized what just happened, she tried to get up but I stopped her too.

Ran, her fox ears and tail revealed, was floating in mid air. Yukari's ofuda stayed in the air too, as if frozen in time, while Yukari readied another ofuda in her hand and Youmu was struggling to move from her spot.

'She only has one tail, seems fitting considering how low her level is.' I thought.

I stopped them all without even blinking, except Yuyuko because she didn't do anything except observe me.

"I actually respect all of you in my world, so please perish the thought that I'll harm any of you on this side too."

I slowly put Ran back in her previous spot, let Youmu move again, and moved the ofuda Yukari had just thrown back in front of her.

Yukari slowly reached out for her ofuda and she finally took it.

She repeatedly looked back between her ofuda and me with a difficult expression.

"…Continue." she said as she held her ofuda.

"Thank you. As I was saying, I realized that Yukari-san was different compared to her counterpart on my side, so I immediately assumed that this is a different world, which seems to be right. Since that fact has already been established, all I need now is just to repeat what I did in my experiment. Given time and resources, I can definitely recreate it and go back to my world. …At least, that was my original plan, thing have changed."

… Holy shit, I could totally feel the air suddenly getting more tense.

"For context, at random times, I occasionally see glimpses of the future. That future can be bad or good, and I can change it if I know what to do for it to happen. Now that you know what I'm saying, I can safely say that a few hours ago, I saw it, the future. "

Dramatic Pause!

"…So what did you see?" asked Youmu worriedly.

"…I saw a tragedy." I replied. "Or maybe a bad omen, it was just a glimpse after all." I said while doing my thinking pose.

From here on, it's a gamble. A gamble that I'm making based on her title and her situation. If I guess right, then this will be the starting point to finish my quest and gain more favorable point from everyone in this room, but if I guess wrong, then I can just kiss good bye to interacting with all the Touhou character on this side.

"I saw a person hanging from a rope. I didn't see the face, but the body looked limp and lifeless so I assume that someone is already dead. I also saw many phantoms dancing around the body."

"P-p-p-p-phantoms?!" Youmu stuttered.

…Oh yeah, I forgot that she's scared of ghosts.

"A phantom is a person's residue that leaves the body after they are dead." I explained,

"Dead?! G-g-ghost?!" Youmu was panicking.

…I want to tease her sooooo baaaaad right now, but I must restrain myself, the atmosphere is still serious after all.

"They usually appear in a place that is connected to the dead, for example graveyards or any long-abandoned building. They also cause negative effects on humans if they have a weak mind. Hence why I immediately went to a place that I think has a connection with the dead."

…Revelation!

"Because of the obvious land mark, I easily located the place."

Because the guest room has a window to look at the scenery, I turned my head to look at it. I turned to look at the scenery, the very big Sakuya tree, the Saigyou Ayakashi, or at least its counterpart because I don't know if this tree has a name.

Revelation!

I turned back to look at the people inside.

Youmu and Ran both looked shocked that this is the place I'm talking about, but as for their masters…

Yukari was probably feeling my story was sketchy or is maybe in denial.

Yuyuko, she…she gave in? I don't know, I can't read her at all.

"… Why do you think that this place has any connection to the dead?" asked Yukari with a glare.

She wanted proof.

"This will be much quicker if I show you what she looks like in person."

I looked at Yuyuko.

"I usually only do this after getting permission from the person in question, but I think it's okay since Yuyuko-san is in here. So Yuyuko-san, do I have the permission to show them an image of your counterpart?"

She thought a little before giving a nod.

"Thank you."

I brought out a Projection Cube from my Dimension Storage. I started setting the device up.

[Projection Area: Hakugyokurou, Ready]

Good, now, for the uncomfortable part….

I changed the way I sat from cross-legged to sitting on my knees, and corrected my posture.

..Somebody will get mad and I'm gonna get hurt if I recklessly do this stuff. Even though I'm an entire world apart from her, I'm sure she probably has a way to smack me if I do this wrong.

"..Fufu-." Yuyuko giggled.

Everyone gave her questionings looks, and then, as always, Yukari was quick to understand what she meant.

'…Genius girls being geniuses, those two probably know why I corrected the way I sat.'

I touched the choker on my neck.

'Change to Saigyouji Yuyuko. '

 **[Affirmative]**

I enveloped my body and the room in darkness but I made it so that the four people in front of me could see each other in the darkness.

After I felt that I finished transforming, I activated the Projection Cube.

The darkness changed into a room, a room that was similar to the guest room from before but also different at the same time.

The moonlight got in from the window. From that window, one could see the image of Saigyou Ayakashi in full bloom.

And finally, everyone was looking at me with wide eyes. If I saw a man suddenly replaced with a beauty, of course I'd be surprised.

I smiled.

" _Hello_." I lightly waved at them. " _My name is Saigyouji Yuyuko. I'm the Head of Hakugyokurou and the Manager of Dead Souls in the Netherworld. It's nice to meet all of you_."

Heyo. I became Yuyuko, complete with floating white orbs around me. The choker actually recognized those floating things to be a part of Yuyuko. Thank god.

"Manager of Deal Souls? Netherworld?"

" _That's right~, that means I'm a ghost! Did you feel scared while looking at me?_ " I asked with a smile.

"…" I think Youmu lost her words.

"Did you know about her past?"

My smile slowly faded away.

The one who said that, surprisingly, was not Yukari, but Yuyuko.

"Please tell me all about her." she said with a resolute face.

"… _Okay_." I lightly nodded.

Then I told her about my side's Yuyuko's background story, her abilities, her tragedies, about Saigyou Ayakashi, about her relationship with the Yukari on the other side, and about my Gensokyo and the incident she started.

"* _sigh* I think this is the longest conversation I've held in a long while._ "

"Here's some water, um, Arah-san." Youmu offered me a glass of water.

" _Thank you Youmu-chan, you're so kind_." I received it thankfully.

"…It's weird knowing that you are not Yuyuko-sama but you look and sound exactly like her."

" _It can't be helped. I need to act properly as them by role-playing as the people I changed into._ "

"But right now you're not acting like her though." Ran butted in.

" _Youmu~, I'm hungry~_."

"Un, perfect impersonation of Yuyuko-sama." Youmu approved.

I didn't know why but somehow these two started warming up to me, which I was okay with. Getting friendly with a cute girl is okay all the time in my book.

"If you're done talking, how about changing back to how you look." ordered Yukari.

" _Yes, ma'am_."

I changed back to myself.

I deactivated and put away my Projection Cube.

"Okay, I've already explained everything, now it's up to you if you want to believe me or not. But, I don't care either way, because I will prevent that tragedy from happening. " I told them.

Yuyuko and Yukari started exchanging looks for a while before looking back at me.

I bet they exchanged a billion words with only looking at each other eyes, if it's them then maybe it's plausible.

"How did you know so much detail about… that Yuyuko?" asked Yukari.

…Ho boy, but thankfully I already answered that same type of question in the past.

"I have my own sources. If you want to stay alive in Gensokyo, you need to watch out for every powerhouse there."

"Then why do you want to help our Yuyuko?"

"It's because I can't ignore those who are in trouble."

"The real reason?"

"It's a shame that such a beautiful person would leave this world so soon."

…

…Fuck, I accidently answered her question out of reflex from the usual 'conversation' with my side's Yukari. Their voice is similar, dude! Everything except her power is similar to the other Yukari!

I slightly averted my eyes from them.

"Ara-"

I completely turned my head to the side, an attempt to hide my bashfulness.

"Ara-, Ara-."

MAN UP, DUDE!

"T-there's nothing wrong with what I said. Yuyuko-san is undoubtedly a beautiful person, and I'm a man that appreciate something beautiful, so-w-wait, wait, why are all of you smiling?!"

Yukari made her ofuda into a makeshift fan, then she used it to cover her mouth, her eyes told me she was amused.

Yuyuko also covered her mouth with her Yukata's sleeve, she was definitely laughing.

Youmu didn't look at me. I could totally see her ears turning red.

Ran looked amazed.

My heart was not prepared for this shame! Being purposely shameless and being accidentally shameless are different things, and this is the latter!

Back on topic! Back on topic!

"W-Well?! Do you want my help or not?!"

Again, the two women exchanged a look but their expression was gentler this time.

"See." Yuyuko said with a smile.

Yukari nodded with an approving look.

'I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON ANYMOOOOOREEEE!'

 **-A few moments later-**

After I calmed down, Yukari finally told me about Yuyuko's story.

It all started when an earthquake happened on this island 5 years ago. Many buildings got damaged and many people got hurt, but miraculously nobody died. The city did recover with time but strange stuff started happening ever since then.

Unknown creatures.

Strange events.

Because Yukari is the Mayor of the city, she could direct her people to quarantine strange events and prevent them from spreading to the normal civilian populace.

Besides being strange, those events could also have positive effect on people. For example, the harvest somehow suddenly became more bountiful, or her pet fox suddenly turned into human. (Ran looked proud when Yukari mentioned this part)

But not everyone was on the same side of the spectrum, there were people that got negative effects, especially the Saigyouji household.

They ran an inn for their income… I guess you know where this is going.

The family, the workers and their guests suddenly started getting frequently sick. With the amount of people getting sick increasing, bad rumors started flying around. People said the inn was cursed, it brought bad luck, etcetera. Essentially, they didn't have any more guests coming in because their reputation kept plummeting down from it. Even the doctor couldn't cure the sick people.

This kept going until Yukari brought Ran here. Ran told her that spirits were the cause of everything that was happening here, and also said that there must be some kind of source to all these spirit since they kept appearing in the mansion. Unfortunately, she couldn't pin it down. (Ran looked down)

Now that they knew what to do, Yukari sent the Shrine People to this place. (Presumably the Hakurei)

It worked, everything went back to normal, their reputation slowly returned and since it was working, Yukari kept sending the Shrine People every time someone got sick in the Inn. Unfortunately, that didn't last long. After a year passed, those who got sick found their sickness didn't go away even though the exorcism had already been done.

The Inn once again lost its reputation, its workers and its guests, but this time, they also stared losing something more important: the owner family's members.

The father went insane and jumped off a cliff.

The mother followed suit and cut her own wrists.

But the daughter was still alive and being protected by her friends.

So please.

Bowing.

…

…

…

Yukari was bowing to me.

"So please, please save Yuyuko."

I was shocked.

Too shocked to even register what she was doing until I realized that Youmu and Ran were also bowing to me. Yuyuko only looked bitter seeing this. She probably predicted there was a possibility this would happen, and then it actually happened.

"All these years I have protected her with all my power, but recently my protection was becoming more and more useless. If this keeps going I will lose her, so I beg you, ple-"Stop"."

…I never liked a begging attitude.

"…Please raise your head, there's no need for you to bow. Even if you didn't do that, I would definitely save her, so please never do that again."

…It's sickening.

"I don't deserve to be bowed to by anyone."

They all raised their heads and… damn it all…

"The sooner we resolve this issue, the better for all of us, right?"

I stood up.

"Then I will immediately go all out from the beginning"

I took out several items from my dimension storage.

Mental Booster Pill.

I ate it.

Perception Amplifier Ring.

I wore it.

Tang Sanzang Guiding Staff.

Grant a glimpse of vision to my senses.

My 'Ultimate Brain' skill will process what I see.

All I need to do is just endure the mental burden until I see what I wanted to see.

'…What is this…this is Gensokyo all right. It's kinda funny that Gensokyo is still Gensokyo even if it's in another dimension.' I thought.

And I found it.

"As expected, it's there."

I teleported to the location.

"No wonder Ran couldn't find it."

The source was dormant but could still spew out phantoms, given time.

And the location.

 _Saigyou Ayakashi_.

It's under the tree, literally right under this huge tree. Even if you found it, you couldn't do anything about it. Even if you dug to it, there was a possibility that the tree will fall toward you or maybe crush you under it.

This bitch-ass spirit actually had a good hiding spot, but not for long, because I will bust it out of there.

I activated the Fragment of Gaia.

Normally, I could only feel the plants in my surrounding, and since I was still wearing the ring, I could feel all the plant life on the island, but I tried to focus only on the tree instead.

I gave the tree my magic power.

"Open." I ordered.

*crack**crack* the tree's bark moved and shifted, creating a hole. The hole got bigger and bigger until it was large enough for me to enter, revealing the ground under it. It was as if it knew what I was doing here and it lead me straight to my objective.

I dug into the ground using my abilities.

I could sense my actions causing the spirit to stop being dormant.

I prepared several spells to hit this thing.

Found it.

It was a human skull.

It was awake.

An ethereal skeleton appeared above the skull.

 **[Lv.47 Grudge Spirit]**

"Finally, I have been found out. Don't expect to come out alive after encountering me, as I am- "

I drowned out its voice because it started monologuing.

'…Wait, this counts as an evil spirit right? Won't that item work?'

I took out a box from my dimension storage and threw its contents at the spirit.

"GYAAAAAAAAAA!"

I threw it again.

"STOP IIITTT! GYAAAAAAA!"

"…I can't believe I actually have a chance to use this item after all this time."

 **[Purification Salt: EXTREME!]**

 **[50x holy damage, 50x purification, and 50x saltiness. Only works on evil spirits]**

"GWAAAAAA!" it was melting.

It tried to get away from me, but I held it in place with my abilities.

I started using the spell I prepared beforehand.

"Spirit Drain."

'The drain magic, it's one of the most useful magics to incapacitate someone. Just drain them until they're dry or half dead, and since I'm draining the spirit from a spirit, I'm draining its power…or maybe its life force? I don't know, I just know it's becoming weaker the more I do it.'

 **[Lv.5 Grudge Spirit]**

'Then let's just use this chance to find out what happens if I keep draining.'

I kept draining it until it disappeared.

The skull on the ground crumbled into dust. I didn't sense anything in here beside the tree.

'Guess he's dead. I feel no remorse. If anyone makes Yukari bow, they can expect to see hell after I'm done with them.'

Suddenly I saw a vision in my mind.

A woman hanging from a rope around her neck.

The woman disappeared in the darkness alone.

The vision disappeared.

 ***ding***

 **[Tragedy Canceled: 2/?]**

'…Yuyuko and Yukari…thank goodness.' I smiled.

I could see everyone on the outside of the building.

I waved to them and then gave a thumbs up for everything was already over.

 **Author note:**

 **OHMYGOD! Never again, never say I will type a 10k word chapter. I can't do it. I'm dying when I wrote this 5k word chapter, fucking hell!**

 **Next chapter will be the main story, expect a lot of time skip since I already introduced Yuyuko to you guys, so I want to speed up Perfect Cherry Blossom to happen.**


	46. Chapter 40 edited

**Chapter 40: Pioneer Gathering**

 **Editor: Crembo.**

 **-Morning, My House-**

 **-My POV-**

"Do you remember the plan?"

"Yes." she nodded.

"Then, can you recite it?"

She nodded. "Always stick close to master and if I feel something strange, immediately tell master."

"Perfect." I patted her. "Sorry for giving you all this trouble."

"Please don't be, master. In fact, I'm very happy that master is counting on me." she gave me her sweet smile.

IT'S SUPER EFFECTIVE!

"Bara!" I hugged her.

"Master!" she hugged me back.

And they lived happily ever after… I wish I could happily ever after from just a hug.

It has been… almost a month since Bara appeared, and things have changed since she started living with me.

Firstly, the first week of her 'arrival', the house felt much 'livelier'.

 _"Master! Look! The fire! It appeared! It actually appeared! Oh no! The floor's on fire!"_

 _"…" I silently smiled._

 _"Master! Look at my clothes! Isn't this cute? Or maybe the other one is cuter? Just wait for a minute! I'll change into it now!"_

 _"…" I silently smiled._

 _"Let met help, Master! I'll cut the vegetable! I'll cut the meat! *THUNK* AAAH! THE CUTTING BOARD!"_

 _"…" I silently smiled._

 _"MASTER! MASTER! MAAAAASSSSTEEERRRR!"_

 _"…" I silently 'smiled'._

 _*pat**pat**pat**pat*_

 _"FUNYAAAAAA!"_

 _*patting intensified*_

… That was like, my everyday life in the first week. I patted her head every time she was out of control. I honestly think she was just excited from finally being freed/separated from me, so I couldn't blame her for being overly excited by everything.

Speaking of "separated from me", her figure changed after that day. She became a younger version of my trap self. In short, she turned into a Loli… I wonder why…

Beside the Loli part, she's not human, she's a magical being, just like Koakuma. There is a different feel to it when I sense different beings, like, there's a difference between Youkai and Fairies.

Secondly, her room. Placing her in my room was out of question. Everyone needs their own space to have their privacy, including me. So I made another room across from my own, and yes, that meant the house had suddenly grown bigger if someone saw it from the outside. But… well…

 _"Master, can I request something?"_

 _"Hm? Of course, if it's not dangerous, I'll absolutely grant it."_

 _"Then, um, can we sleep together? I…can't sleep very well because we always slept together at the start. So… can you do it?"_

 _"…"_

… I already gave my word... we both slept together in my room.

... with our own individual futon. I'm a gentleman.

… Moving on, I got her a change of clothes and her daily necessity from the System. We took turns using the bathroom, and I really made sure to check the bathroom before entering if it's still used by her or not. I don't want that cliché 'accidently seeing you naked' bullshit and she might forget to lock the door too… and also, I prefer seeing a girl in a swimsuit over seeing them naked anyway.

As for everyone's reaction to Bara… well, I'm just gonna explaine it another time, so for now, let's focus on the task that's happening soon.

 **[The Pioneer Gathering]**

 **[A celebration for the Users that have survived for a certain amount of time inside their Universe. All Users will be sent to the Special Universe that we created. Expect many good surprises from us. We hope all of you enjoy it.]**

 **[User can bring a companion to this event. Limit: one companion.]**

 **[User will be transported one week after receiving this announcement.]**

Yep, Pioneer Gathering. It also means there's other Pioneers beside me.

The idea that other people also got to become a Pioneer like me was completely out of my mind before I read that message, that's why I was completely taken by surprise when I read it. That wasn't the most important point in that message, however.

'Many good surprises' & 'hope all of you enjoy', I'm sorry but as a pessimistic person, those kinds of lines are the equivalent of 'come here, we've got candy' from a stranger.

So of course, as the logical person I am, I started training so I wouldn't get my butt kicked by the System, and since I could bring a companion, I invited Bara to train together with me. She was okay with it and we trained to work as a team in the simulation room. It was fun, including the time when she tried to impress me with her Pyrokinesis.

 _Bara suddenly went in front me._

 _"HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

 _Flames appeared and then immediately raged powerfully in front of us. They were so powerful that they created a fire wall._

 _Bara looked back smiling at me while sweating from her forehead._

 _I saw a silhouette start to appear in the fire in front of her._

 _A bot suddenly leaped out through the fire wall._

 **[Lv.30 Fighter Bot]**

 _Bara reacted too late to its sudden appearance so I went in front of her this time and sliced it in two._

 _Since Bara was surprised at what just happened, her hold on the fire was disappearing, revealing our enemy that was in the fire until now._

 _I saw many bots still standing in the distance, their bodies were melted but they still could move despite the damage they suffered. It seems like the bots were quite resistant to fire._

 _"I know you're awesome but next time, let's stick to the plan, okay?" I pat her head._

 _"…Okay." I heard her small dejected voice._

Since I felt bad for her, I pat her head again in the end. She's so cute!

There was also buying and upgrading my Abilities and Items.

I bought back my Enhancement and Flight Magic from the system after they were transferred into Bara, the total cost for them are 40,000 AP. I also bought a new ability.

 **[Immortal Vitality Lv.1 – Lv.2] = 60,000 AP.**

 **[Increase User's Endurance, Max Vitality, Vitality Regen, Max Energy, and Energy Regen.]**

 **[Lv.63 increased to Lv.70]**

I got the idea to buy the skill when I saw Bara felt tired from the training. My train of thought went from 'how do I make the training less tiring' to 'won't it be easier if we don't have to feel tired'.

I know it sounds great at first but then after a while, I realized how big of a mistake I just made.

I couldn't fall asleep anymore.

I laid down in my futon and closed my eyes. After what felt like an hour, I started wondering why I hadn't fallen asleep yet. I started thinking and then I realized it was because of the skill I just bought.

Thank god I had enough AP to let me buy another skill to let me sleep. There was the option to just use medicine to let me sleep, but I'm a type of person that doesn't want to rely on medicine to keep me healthy. I doubted I could even do it now because of my Gaia Tattoo.

 **[Sleep Control]: 9,000 AP.**

 **[Lets User control when they will sleep or not]**

It sounded dubious but it did let me sleep so I won't complain about it.

I was also playing around with magic. With Nature Magic activation as the base example, I discovered different types of magic.

 **[Fire Magic Lv.2]**

 **[Water Magic Lv.2]**

 **[Wind Magic Lv.2]**

 **[Earth Magic Lv.2]**

 **[Light Magic Lv.2]**

 **[Lv.70 increased to Lv.71]**

Now I could make various types of ammunition anywhere I wanted and use Vector Change to throw them at things. As a side note, magic is bullshit. I kept using it until I realized that the mana you used changed into what you wished for, and then it depended on how you applied the mana to do certain things. Because of that, I realized that Flight was actually a hard thing to do, I just cheat with the system. Talk about pay to win. Oh yeah, I also showed Bara how to do magic. Sadly, she could only do fire, but she does fire better than me.

As for items, I promised myself that I would upgrade the Gaia Tattoo, and so I finally did it.

 **[Gaia Cell]: 400,000 IP.**

 **[A single gene that contains the power of Gaia. Grants the User Greater Status Effect Immunity, Increased Strength, Increased Endurance, Increased Maximum Vitality, Energy, and Mana, Increased Vitality, Energy, and Mana Regeneration, and Increased Nature Affinity]**

The Tattoo disappeared, but a green streak appeared in my hair, and apparently my pupils turned green too. Even though I'm not a fan of the color green, the item's effects make up for it. Color coordination is the most important thing dude! Now let's hope by the time I meet Yuuka in the future, I'll at least be strong enough to entertain her. I can't see myself winning against her even as I am right now.

I guess that wraps up what I did until today. Now, Bara and I were drinking while sitting on the first floor.

"…It's taking a while, isn't it, Master?" she said before she sipped her tea.

"…Yeah, I wonder if we could just get transferred right now." I said before I sipped my tea too.

 **[Affirmative]**

And we both disappeared from our house.

 **-Unknown Room?-**

In the blink of an eye, we were in an unfamiliar room. Very smooth transition. No bumps. No vision blur. We both even still had our cups in our hands. We just blinked and we were suddenly not in our house anymore.

"… Master." Bara said with an accusing tone.

"… Sorry." I apologized.

We both started looking around the room. It was a white room with many round white tables arranged around us in a circular manner.

"What room is this? " I asked.

 **[This is the Feast Room for the Pioneers. The First Event in the Pioneer Celebration. Pick a table and enjoy yourself.]**

"First Event? There's still more?" I asked further.

Silence. The System wasn't answering my question.

'Weird. Does it not want to answer my question because the answer's obvious, or does it just not want to answer?… Well, whatever.'

"What did it say, Master?" Bara asked. Interesting tidbit, even though Bara was born because of the System, she couldn't see the system like I do.

"It said that this is the Feast Room, the first venue of the event. We just have to pick a table and something will happen, I think." I explained.

"Heeeeh, Feast Room, huh?"

We decided to go to random table in the corner of the room. After we arrived at the table, two floating chairs appeared beside it.

"Neat." I said.

I moved the chair against the wall so that I could see when people started appearing in the room, just like we did just now. Bara followed suit and put her chair close to mine.

 **[You can order any food you want, just say the name and it will appear on your table.]**

"… Really? Then, I want spaghetti."

*pop*

Spaghetti appeared on my table.

"Spaghetti?" Bara asked, puzzled.

"Yes, spaghetti." I nodded. "What do you want?" I asked her.

"What do I want?" she was still puzzled.

"It said I can order anything."

She looks at the spaghetti and then at me. "Then…I want a hamburger."

"Hamburger it is." and a hamburger immediately appearws on the table.

This was great.

It was peaceful and silent.

But that changed when a crowd suddenly appeared in the middle of the room.

"WOOOW WOOOW!" "WHAT THE HELL?!" "WHERE IS THIS?!" was about what I could pick up from the sudden cacophony of yelling.

'So noisy.' I complained.

One by one all of them grabbed their weapons and pointed them at the others, then immediate fell silent.

They all looked tense, glancing warily at each other.

Since it seemed like they hadn't noticed us yet, I decided to look at their status.

'Lots of them are in the 40's-50's, fewer people in 60's, no one in 70's, …wait, Lv.25?! What was that girl doing until now if she's that weak?! '

*ting*

I blinked.

They all blinked.

I looked down at the source of the noise.

It was my fork. It made a noise when it hit the plate.

They all turned to look at me.

All of them wordlessly pointed their weapons at me at the same time.

'What a bitch. All I did was eating and they're all pointing their weapons at me.' I thought.

I start enhancing my whole body, including the fork in my hand. I sensed Bara also enhance herself after I did it first.

"…You people wanna go?" I taunted them, I was very confident that I could send all of their attacks back at them using Vector Change.

Some of them were affected by my taunt, they were preparing to do something, but suddenly half of the crowd made surprised expression.

'Did the System finally give them the explanation? Moreover, only half of them look surprised, is the other half their companion? Meh, don't care if it's man or woman, don't care about their faces and names, all that matters is their level because it signifies how much of a threat they are.'

Now the ones that looked surprised were looking unsure at what they were doing, 'if you people are unsure, how about fucking off?'

One of them came forward. A guy with armor that I recognized from the wh40k series, Lv.60's. "Are you and the little girl beside you Pioneers?"

I breathed in and out. 'This guy's only asking, there's no need to be a jerk.' I thought. "Only I am the Pioneer, she's my companion." I said to him.

His expression said that he didn't believe me. "But then, how come you were already in this room before all of us? Surely, you must be someone important to the System."

"Nonsense. As long I remember, the System has never shown any sign of favoritism, it only gave challenges and their rewards. And for your other question, I only asked it to transfer both of us sooner because I was bored of waiting." I explained coolly.

"Challenges? You mean Quests right?" one of the crowd chimed in. He had a robotic arm, Lv.50's.

"No, those are two are different things, a Quest is when the System gives you trouble, and a Challenge is when you ask the System to give you trouble."

"What?! I've never heard of that Challenge thingy!" shouted a guy in a bizarre outfit, Lv.40's.

"You will have heard it if you ever think a Quest reward is not enough for you… All right, I'm getting tired of answering all these questions, how about you people scatter and pick a table to sit?" I suggested.

"Sit? But there's no chairs besides yours," said a woman, Lv.40's.

I just ignored her question and continued eating my food. Yup, this is probably why the System won't answer my trivial questions. Too tired to answer the obvious.

I heard many unsatisfied grunts but eventually all of them did scatter to fill the empty tables.

I blocked their sounds because they started getting noisy again at their tables.

"Master, they are a rude bunch." Bara was pouting. SO CUTE!

"Yeah, they pointed their weapons at us for no reason, they didn't even say sorry about it. It's tiring when dealing with people like these." I made a small smile because of what Bara did.

We were having a little chat while we drank warm tea from the System. After a while, the system gave me another announcement.

 **[Attention all Pioneers]**

 **[Here is the System congratulations to all of you on behalf of The Creator.]**

 **[Congratulation to everyone for making it this far. You are the 18% remaining Pioneers that have set out since the start of the program.]**

'18%?!' I was shocked. I looked around to count the people in the room.

The number matched.

18%.

18 people.

I saw some people getting agitated. I undid the sound barrier to hear what they were saying.

"""EIGHTEE-*mute*""" Okay, bad decision, mute everything again.

 **[The causes of death for the deceased Pioneers were either bad luck, bad decisions, or both. We are happy that all of you have taken the opposite paths, allowing to survive until now. There is no need to mourn the fallen too deeply, because they had signed up for this task, and picked their destination universes on their own.]**

'And we also don't have to feel sad because they're strangers. Tips for happier life right there, by me.' I added in my heart.

 **[We're sure that after meeting with each other, all of you are eager to test your skills among your peers, and that's why the Second Event, Combat Tournament, will be held soon.]**

A screen appeared at the center of the room, showing what I thought was the tournament bracket.

 **[You will still get a reward even if you lose. However, the further you are in the tournament, the better the reward it will give you.]**

 **[The event will start in 10 minutes. Any Items, Equipment, and Skills are allowed. The winning condition is when the enemy Pioneer surrenders, falls unconscious or the dies. We will reset every Pioneer's condition after the fight is over. Please prepare yourselves.]**

And the announcement ended.

"… Well, that just happened." I summarized what the System announced to Bara. "What do you think? Are you scared?" I asked.

She shook her head negatively. "Nope. We just have to do our best. Besides, didn't Master say that meeting with Yukari-san is scarier than anything in the world?"

"Haha, yeah, you're right. There's nothing scarier than that, and this is probably much easier than a Danmaku game." I smiled.

I looked at the tournament bracket. It seemed like there were 2 separate groups, group A and group B, with 9 people each. Although I said 9, only 8 of those people will fight progressively against each other until there's only 1 left, and then that 1 guy will fight the one that has been sitting out this entire time, it's like, you need to defeat that one guy to go the grand final.

I'm in the group A and I start at the bottom, so this is gonna be fun.

I took out both my swords and strapped them both to my left hip.

Bara also started wearing her combat gloves.

"It looks like the fight's gonna be 2-on-2, we're gonna use this strategy." I took out an item to show her.

"Oh, that? Then, I'll do my best!"

"Yup, please do your best so that we can gang up on them."

After waiting for a while, the Combat Tournament started.

 **-Fight 1-**

We were teleported into an empty white room, and I could see our opponents on the opposite side of the room.

Our opponents were a Lv.50's guy and Lv.25 girl. The girl had a red ponytail and a sheathed sword hanging on her hip. Her clothing was similar to a school uniform but in a fantasy setting. You can totally see how much I gave a fuck about the dude just because he's a dude… And the girl was pretty cute too.

*poke* *poke*

Bara wordlessly poked my side with an accusatory glare.

"I'm only assessing how powerful our opponent are, I don't know the reason why you're poking me, Bara." I used my most casual tone while saying those words, I also smiled.

But she didn't believe me and then turned to the girl.

She immediately enhanced her whole body, pouring more mana into her fists.

'Welp, that girl's gonna get punched in the face now because of me. R.I.P.'

 **[Attention Fighters]**

Floating words appeared between us and our opponents.

"Master, I can see the words." Bara said.

I nodded to let her know I heard her.

 **[The fight will start in 5 seconds]**

"They are too far for me to use it, let's close in, use me as cover." I said.

 **[4]**

"Yes!" Bara answered in high spirits.

 **[3]**

Our opponents drew their swords.

 **[2]**

I applied enhancement to my whole body.

 **[1]**

I prepared the item in my hand.

 **[Start]**

I immediately skated toward them using Vector Change to push me forward. I could sense Bara following from behind.

The guy shot lightning from his sword at me.

Counter Armor.

The lightning bounced off after it hit me.

They were surprised.

Just a little more.

Now it was the girl's turn to shoot fire from her sword.

It bounced off me again.

Now!

Mimicry String!

The string connected to the guy.

I stopped, he also stopped.

Bara ran past me.

The girl was confused when the guy stopped moving.

Bara threw a punch.

The girl blocked her punches but still got sent flying.

Bara chased after her.

And now, it was just the two of us.

"Hello, how is your day?" I greeted him while muting the fighting noises that were happening behind him.

"Kuh! What did you do to me?! I can't move!" he tried to move, but of course he couldn't because I was stronger.

"So rude, don't you know that when someone greets you, you should greet them back?" I commented. Give me a hand fan and I'd be Yukari.

"Answer me!" he shouted. I could see his companion flying again in the background.

I wiggled my finger. "Non non, if you want answers you should fix your attitude." I smiled. What is this feeling? I didn't know overpowering someone could feel this good, no wonder Yukari likes acting like this.

"Dammit! Dammit!" he continued to struggle. His companion went flying again in the background. "Eat this!" His body started giving out a glow and electricity went rampant around him. The string conducted the electricity to me but I stopped it before it reached me.

I could see Bara waving at me from behind him.

'... I don't see any blood on her clothes, that mean the girl is just unconscious right? ...right?' I thought.

I started walking toward him, he also start walking toward me.

"What?!" he exclaimed.

We both moved closer to each other.

I raised my palm, he mirrored me.

Our palms touched.

Now I could control how his blood moved. I made the blood in his heart go crazy, his heart exploded.

 **[Winner: Arah & Bara]**

"Great." I said in relief.

 **-Fight 2-**

Hawkman and Hawkwoman doing a pose.

Hawkman flew into the sky, Hawkwoman flew from below.

Arah teleported behind Hawkman.

Arah and Hawkman divebombed into the ground.

Hawkman yelled a surrender just a millimeter before hitting the ground.

We won.

 **-Fight 3-**

A Loli and a teddy bear monster.

Bara ordered me to stay put and started fighting the teddy bear.

I supported her fight using Telekinesis in a subtle manner.

…I see, she's wearing white lace underwear…

We won!

…Ouch, how did she know?!

 **-Fight 4-**

A guy and his dragon girl.

We attacked, the dragon girl defended.

We used magic, the dragon girl deflected.

The dragon girl used magic, Bara dodged, and I deflected it back.

The dude is just a Mana Tank for the dragon girl.

The dragon girl has a tight defense but all we needed was just one shot.

And we eventually did it.

One lucky ricocheted earth bullet from me.

He started bleeding, the dragon girl flinched, she showed an opening, and I took it.

We won.

 **-Fight 5-**

A ninja and a talking samurai sword.

He disappeared from our vision.

We start sweeping the area with a fire storm and lasers.

We hit him.

We won.

 **-Fight 6 (Grand Final)-**

This guy actually has a fucking Gundam.

He shot his beam.

I deflected it back at the Gundam's cockpit.

It hit.

It was destroyed.

We won.

"…It's anticlimactic." Bara commented.

I nodded in agreement.

 **[Congratulation to the Tournament Champion]**

 **[Victory Reward: 300,000 AP, 300,000 IP, a Skill Seed]**

 **[Skill Seed: A seed containing a skill that has the potential to grow into the greatest skill in the System Skill Catalogue]**

 **[Account Upgraded from 'Pioneer' to 'Senior Pioneer']**

 **[We hope that all of you still survive by the time your Second Anniversary arrives]**

 **[Good Luck]**

After the message ended, just like the first time we arrived, in the blink of an eye both of us arrived back in our house.

'It's super anticlimactic! So tired, mentally tired.' I thought.

"Master~ I'm tired~ carry me to bed~." Bara lazily clung to me, SO CUTE!

"Leave it to me!" I carried her to the upper floor with full vigor.

But in the end, we both immediately fell asleep in the same futon because of how tired we were at that time.

 **The Missing Spring: Prologue**

 **-3rd Person POV-**

A certain ghost princess passed through a certain house door in Muenzuka.

"Excuse me~" she leisurely floated inside the house.

Because the fox was tending her duties and the cat was trying to gather her own subordinates, the house only had one occupant, the boundary woman.

"Yukari, are you sleeping?" The ghost princess lightly called the boundary woman's name.

The boundary woman softly grunted in her bed. She was already aware of her presence when she invaded her home.

"Thank goodness, truthfully, I'd like to request something from you…"

The boundary woman softly grunted for her to continue.

"Thank you, then can you weaken the boundary between life and death?"

The boundary woman didn't grunt.

She was awake.

She had completely woken up after hearing her request.

She immediately calculated what she would do with it.

And she concluded that she would fail at what she was doing.

But because she was her friend.

The boundary woman rustled an arm out of her blanket and pointed it upward.

Because she was the only one that understands her.

She put her arm back into her blanket.

She would fulfill it without question.

"Thank you Yukari, see you next season." she warmly smiled before she left the house.

With the ghost princess out of the house, the boundary woman tried to go back to sleep again.

There were many unknown variables in Gensokyo, but she only calculated the variables that were absolutely required to know the result of what would happen to her friend. She also knew another thing that would absolutely happen.

She knew this winter would be longer than usual.

* * *

 **Author note:**

 **Heyo, author here, for people that haven't following my thread in the Spacebattle forum, for the past weeks, I've been working and moving my stuff to my new house, that's why I didn't post anything.**

 **About the release frequency, there'll be no more weekly release, it's just gonna be whenever I want. It's hard. Writing the story has become hard for me lately. I guess this is what you called 'Burned out'. You people probably feel it too at the end of Arah part, I kinda hurrying to finishing this chapter. So yeah…**

 **I saw the PV for 'To Aru Index season 3' sometimes ago, I don't know how I feel about that, I probably not gonna watch it because I'm not really interested in anime anymore, I hardly watch one nowadays, beside, it's probably stop at the end of the first season of the novel series (I think the 2nd season novel is the New Testament.)**

* * *

 **Pioneer of the Universe Data Sheet**

* * *

 **[Lv.71 Magician Wannabe Esper, Arah]**

 **Job: Human Magician (Item Enchantment Specialist)**

 **Age: 15 Years old. Birthday: August.**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Ability Point: 309.500 point.**

 **Item Point: 326.625 point.**

* * *

 **Equipment:**

 **\- Black Winter Jacket [Add-on: +Defense Up, +Magic Defense Up, +Durability Up, +Vitality Up, +Vitality Regeneration, +Energy Up, +Energy Regeneration, +Air Conditioning, +Self-repair]**

 **-** **Black T-Shirt & Black Jean**

 **-** **Combat Boots**

 **\- Infinite Space Waist Pouch MK-2** **: [Add-on: + Laundry]**

 **\- Gaia Cell**

 **\- Doppelganger Belt**

* * *

 **Ability:**

 **Active:**

 **\- Vector Change** **Lv Max**

 **\- Telekinesis Lv Max**

 **\- Teleportation Lv Max**

 **\- Energy Echolocation**

 **\- Thought Acceleration**

 **\- Magic: Nature Lv.2, Fire Lv.2, Water Lv.2, Wind Lv.2, Earth Lv.2, Light Lv.2, Flight**

 **\- Enchantment: Strength, Endurance, Agility**

 **Passive:**

 **\- Magical Sense Lv Max**

 **\- Swordsmanship Lv Max**

 **- **Ultimate Brain**** **[Perfect Brain Calculation** **Perfect Mental Capability** **\+ Photographic Memory + Parallel Thinking** **]**

 **\- Precognition Dream**

 **\- Legendary Butler [Gary stu Butler Version]**

 **\- Self-Hypnotism**

 **\- Immortal Vitality Lv.2**

 **\- Sleep Control**

* * *

 **Item:**

 **\- Mimicry String**

 **-** **Cane of Guidance: [Add on: +Durability Up, +Auto Repair]**

 **\- Doujigiri Yasutsuna [Katana, True Damage to Youkai, True Damage to Oni]**

 **\- Black Undershirt, Black Jean Pants, Combat Boots**

 **\- Steel Katana.**

 **\- Invisible Table**

 **\- Infinite Water Kettle**

 **-** **Monochrome Sky** **: [Add-on: +Defense Up, +Magic Defense Up, +Durability Up, +Vitality Up, +Vitality Regeneration, +Energy Up, +Energy Regeneration, +Air Conditioning, +Self-repair]**

 **\- Female Scent Ring**

 **\- Presence Replacement: Magic Entity Ring**

 **\- Vitality Booster Pill x 3 ea , always restocked.**

 **\- Mentality Booster Pill x 3 ea , always restocked.**

 **\- Miscellaneous Item from Infinite Space Waist Pouch MK-2**

 **\- Skill Seed.**

* * *

 **Spell Card:**

 **1\. Direction Sign "Molecule Collector"**

 **2\. Nature Sign "Storm in Summer"**

 **3\. Accelerator "One Way Road"**

 **4\. Theater sign "Duet Dancer"**

 **5\. Theater sign "Character Spot Light"**

 **6\. ?**

* * *

 **[Lv.49 Gentle Flame, Bara Api]**

 **Job:** **Magician Assistant**

 **Age: 8, Birthday: January**

 **Gender: Female**

* * *

 **Equipment:**

 **-** **Red Cherry Kimono** **[Add-on: +Defense Up, +Magic Defense Up, +Durability Up, +Vitality Up, +Vitality Regeneration, +Mana Up, +Mana Regeneration, +Air Conditioning, +Self-repair]**

 **-** **Purple Hakama [Add-on: +Self-repair]**

 **\- Pink Camisole & Special Underwear**

 **-** **Combat Boots**

 **-** **Combat Gloves**

* * *

 **Ability:**

 **Active:**

 **\- Pyrokinesis Lv Max**

 **\- Magic: Flight, Fire Lv.3**

 **\- Enchantment: Strength, Endurance, Agility**

 **Passive:**

 **-** **Brawl Fight Lv Max**

* * *

 **Special House Application:**

 **-** **Infinite Water Supply**

 **\- Infinite Electric Supply**

 **\- Infinite Gas for Stove Gas and Oven**

 **\- Sub-space Sewage System**

 **\- Anti-Earthquake**

 **\- Anti-Flood**

 **\- Storm Barrier**

 **\- Pest Barrier**

 **\- Intruder Alert**

 **\- Auto-Repair**

 **\- Temperature Control**

 **-** **Simulation Room (Basic Combat Simulation, Clothes Simulator, Environment Simulator(Small))**

 **\- High tier No Entry Magical Barrier**

 **\- Dimensional Isolation**

* * *

 **Note: Author hasn't read "New Testament" yet.**

 **I think that's all, see you guys next chapter, cyao.**


	47. Chapter 41 Edited

**Chapter 41: The Missing Spring part 1**

 **Editor: Katanasoul_91.**

 **-Morning, the Skies of Gensokyo-**

 **-My POV-**

High in the sky, above the cloud, many pink petals dancing in the air.

I grab one of them to examine it.

It looks…normal, just like any other pink flower petal, I didn't even feel anything strange from it, but since I knew what's going on, I know what this thing actually is.

I start actively absorbing it into my body, just like when I cancel my magic by reabsorbing the mana back into my body.

The petal disappeared and I can feel a miniscule of power residing inside me. But a second later, I tried to draw that power out from my inside, it's a success, the petal reappeared again in my hand.

"…There's no going back after this." I said to cement my decision to participate in this incident.

I reabsorb the petal back and start gathering more of it from the sky.

Gather what you asked?

The Essence of Spring, that's the name of the item that I'm gathering right now.

Its look and feel is really tricky, it look is the same just like Sakura Petal and somehow it power can't be sense unless you actually absorbed it, that's why nobody knows that the Petal actually the Essence of Spring and not just a Sakura Petal like everyone first thought, and only realized what it is until…I actually don't know when the revelation about the Petal happened, since it's an info dump, it probably happened during Youmu's fight or Yuyuko's fight.

Back to topic, about everyone, Reimu, Marisa, and Sakuya, the three of them will be the Incident Resolver for this Incident, but I guess now it makes the four of us since I'll be joining them solving this, if my method count as resolving the Incident, of course.

There's also differentiation between me and them about when each of us start moving to resolving this Incident and the method to solved it, right now I'm the only one that already start moving while all of them still thinking that this strange winter is the work of mother nature.

Now as to why I'm doing all of this despite being scared shitless of Yuyuko and Yukari, it all started when the System gave me the Quest.

 **[Main Story Quest: The Missing Spring]**

 **[User needs to greatly contribute in ending the Incident that's happening in Gensokyo right now. Failing in filling user contribution quota will be met with Failure Penalty.]**

 **[Failure Penalty: Losing 50% of User Overall Abilities.]**

Before we continue, I want to complain about something.

That word, that specific key word, 'greatly' and also 'quota', why? Isn't the completion difficulty kinda increased from last time? Is it because I'm a _Senior Pioneer_ now? If that's the case, then I have a bad feeling in the future, especially when spring arrived, yeah, especially when spring actually arrived…

…

…Whatever, let's continue, the quest appeared a couple days ago, but I just start doing the quest today because I'm thinking as to how do I 'contribute greatly' to this event.

 _I sit down thinking in the Living Room,_

 _'I remember how this incident started and the majority of its detail but do I need to move now? The System didn't specify when I should move, and I could just move with everyone else at the later date. Now all I need to now is to wait for one more month to solve the incident. Easy Peasy.'_

 _Flashback of my vow starts to appear in my mind._

 _'…dammit, a man has to stay true to his word, dammit all.'_

 _"Master~, Good Morning~" Bara comes down into the room while looking happy._

 _I stare at her._

 _"?" She tilted her head in question. She looks adorably clueless as to why I'm staring at her._

 _"…It's all because of you, c'mere." I pull her to me using Telekinesis._

 _"W-wa-wait! Master?! Master?!" Bara starts flying toward me._

 _I catch(hug) her._

 _"Eh?! EH?!"_

 _*pat**pat**pat*_

 _"FUNYAAAAAAAA!"_

Ah~, there's nothing that can beat patting a Loli in the morning.

In the first place, how did Bara appear within me anyway?

She told she doesn't know either, so since both us don't know about it, we just concluded that it was the System doing. The reason that it did it? Maybe for the lulz or maybe it's part of interaction observation, I don't know and I don't care, avoid the headache by don't think too deeply of it, the mind set of greater being, I know it sound lazy but what can you do about it, it's a greater being.

Back to Bara, I will order her to stay with Akyuu since the winter gonna get worst until the incident is done, she will be fine with Bara keeping her company, like a friend, a guard and a heater.

While we're still in the topic of Akyuu, there was some funny stuff that happened when both of them truly met for the first time.

 _Two Loli are playing together._

 _"Ahahaha, Akyuuuuu-chan!" Bara said happily._

 _"Wha-Bara-san?! Wai-wha-hawawawawawa!" Akyuu flustered._

 _"Akyuuuuuu-chaaaaaan!" Bara still looks happy._

 _"D-down! Put me down! Heeeeeeelp!" cried Akyuu._

 _Bara lifted Akyuu up by hugging her, she also spin with her while doing it, they look so happy._

 _"Arah-saaaaaaaaaan!"_

 _Yep, they look really happy._

 _I look away from them to take out a bunch of sweet and cookie out of my pouch._

This moment, if I paid even a little bit of attention to them at that moment, I might find a clue as to what happened.

 _"…s...o…e.… …..e..h…r."_

 _"Hm?" I look back at them with a bowl of sweet in hand._

 _I expect them to still hugging and spinning._

 _I expect them to be still looked happy._

 _I expect nothing else._

 _But then the unexpected happened._

 _They are holding each other hands, Bara is still smiling, but it's not a happy smile, Akyuu look surprised, her mouth is slightly opened while her eyes opened wide._

…

 _I MISS IT!_

 _I TOTALLY MISS SOMETHING IMPORTANT JUST NOW!_

 _FUCK ME!_

Until this day, I still didn't know what they were talking about back then, they're being really secretive, and it's not like I could asked them about it. That's just rude.

Now, what else, oh yeah, the Skill Seed. I already used it.

 **[1st Stage: Tiny Luck]**

 **[Small boosts of User's Luck. Luck will always be on User's favor.]**

I guess that the skill is some kind of evolution skill since it has '1st Stage' in its name. I have no comment about the skill since I never noticed its effect until now. Moreover 'Luck' worked in a mysterious way, it's the same as something like 'Fate', I've to become Omniscient enough to noticed the different result, Logic and Calculation never gonna cut it.

As for the new item and abilities, seems like since I've become a Senior Pioneer, the System raised my User Privilege. Now I could buy or upgrade something that I can't upgrade in the past, said the System.

For example, I could upgrade my Vector Change from Lv.5(Max) to is **1.000.000 AP**.

…

…Like…ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?! IS THE PRICE KINDA GO WAY THE FUCK UP FROM THE PREVIOUS UPGRADE?! SYSTEM! HOW?! HOW THE FUCK DO I GET THAT MUCH POINT?!

 **[For the first User's question, since the upgraded abilities will have a power spike from its previous form, we justified the new ability power by increasing its upgrade price and left the traditional doubling the price in each of its upgrade.]**

 **[For the second question, now that the User already has the status of Senior Pioneer, the leading figure of the Pioneer, we will give you more difficult quest with matching reward.]**

…Let's ignore the fact that the System actually gave me the answer for it and continue.

Since I don't have the point for it, and I want to test how powerful the abilities that got the Lv EX, so I upgraded my other skills.

 **[Swordsmanship Lv MAX]** into **[Swordsmanship Lv EX]** for 100.000 AP.

 **[User level increased from 71 to 75]**

At that time, I'm wondering as to why my level went up that much, after all it's just Swordsmanship, my level shouldn't went up when I'm already in the upper level.

And then I tried using it, pure Swordsmanship without my other active abilities.

It was bullshit. The skill could make me do some bullshit thing.

You know the scene in a samurai anime, where some samurai guy sitting with his eye close and his sword beside him, and then there's a leaf falling in front of him but a butterfly or a bird suddenly fly between them, the guy immediately grab his sword and slash in front him, the leaf is cut but the thing between them didn't.

Yeah, I did exactly that type of bullshit.

It all started when I was in the simulation room. I look to the side and noticed that there's a bunch of flower surrounded by weed.

 _'It will be nice if the weed is gone.' I thought._

 _My body moved, drawing my blade, I lowered my body to do a sword sweep the weed._

 _"Done." I said while smiling._

 _The weeds are cut down and the flower still standing, looking healthy. Just like what I wanted._

 _I nod in satisfaction._

 _…_

 _'…Satisfaction?' I tilted my head in confusion._

 _I looked at the ground._

 _'…What the fu-.' I remembered what I just did._

After that I tested it several time, the results were always the same, I think the perfect word to described what I did is that "I only cut what I wanted to cut", not matter how I many time I did it, it still feels kinda bullshit.

As for any new item, none, I think I should save it in case something happened.

…

'Flying in the sky alone is pretty boring. Maybe I should bring something, is my phone still working? I did kinda leave it inside my pouch for more than half a year.'

Turned out its still okay, I started to feel curious after seeing my phone, since I can't do it in the middle of the sky. I decided to do it when I get home.

Adding **Infinitely Charged (100 IP)** into my phone and pick my music folder in it.

Now all I need is just plug the earphone into my ear, but of course, something distracted before I do it.

I saw a Loli flying closer to my position.

It's a fairy.

"IT'S SPRING! SPRING HAS COME!"

 **[Lv.19 Lily White, the Spring Herald]**

She has green eyes, long blond hair and a pair of white feathered wings. She wears a hat, a dress, and a chaplet. They are white, with a red wave pattern outlining the edges.

In normal case, I probably just gonna called her cute and be done with it, but now, all I can say is that she's kinda creeping me out.

Her eyes are glosses over, void of life, and she smile, it's as if right now is the happiest day of her life.

'Fairies and their ties with nature, I probably gonna seeing them more like this from now on.' I thought.

"SPRING!" she throws a cloud of Danmaku to me.

 _Counter Armor_.

Her Danmaku bounced back to her with more velocity, with more power.

"Spring?" she tilted her head.

With confused look, she's showered with her own Danmaku.

*PI-CHUN* and she's gone, leaving behind some pink petal in the sky.

I fly toward the petal to collect them.

'Based on the _Strange and Bright Nature Deity_ , the fairies won't remember what happened to themselves when they're like this. Hope they don't just suddenly remember what happened and get traumatized.' I hoped.

I put my phone's earphone into my ears, I start the music.

"Hope my music library enough until the end of this." I said.

I start going into random direction in the sky.

 **-After some petal grabbing and fairy killing, much time have passes-**

"Well, isn't this ominous looking giant door?" I said as I pull out one of my earplug.

There's a giant door with four wooden pillars emerging from the clouds. The giant door also has a big magic rotating circle thingy in front of it.

Below the cloud, from this position, it's the Hakurei Shrine.

If my memory is correct, this place is the _Barrier of Life and Death_.

The 4th stage of _PCB,_ the place where the main heroine fought with the stage boss, the Prismriver Sister, and the sisters…obviously not here right now.

I can see the pink petal flew in above the giant door.

"…Let's hope I don't get instant killed once I went inside."

I pack in my phone and take out my Katana instead.

Steel Katana

 _Doujigiri Yasutsuna_

I tied both of them to my left hip.

"…Let's do this, shall we." I said to no one, but something unexpectedly response to me.

 _Doujigiri Yasutsuna_ giving me a response by giving me a purple sparks.

'There's no doubt about it, this thing's definitely alive.' I thought.

I start following the pink petal by flying over the huge gate.

 **-?, Netherworld-**

The Netherworld is the land where ghosts and phantoms reside after death. After the dead has been judged by the Yama, depending on the severity of their crimes, they'll either go to Hell, Heaven or here in the Netherworld. If they are guiltless, then they will end up in here, spending their time leisurely as a phantom until they achieve nirvana or reincarnate.

This place's actually not that different like the other side.

There is a ground, vegetation, cloud, sun and a blue sky.

I think the only different between here and there are the resident of this world.

 **[Lv.1 Human Phantom]**

 **[Lv.1 Human Phantom]**

 **[Lv.1 Animal Phantom]**

A soul-like thingy that floats around on the ground or just floating lazily in the sky. Even though there are different name like Animal Phantom and such, all of them look just like the other, floating soul thingy.

But enough talking about this place, let's talk about me now.

Right now, I'm sitting on the ground for a while.

After I went inside, I noticed that there's a slight problem.

I don't know the way of this place.

'It can't be helped since this is the first time I went to this place, even thought I knew the name of the place, it doesn't mean I know how to get there,…oh well, YOLO.'

I get up and walk toward the nearest Human Phantom.

"Um, excuse me." I call out to the Phantom.

I think it heard me because it stopped floating around.

It facing toward me, I don't know why I could say that, but I definitely think it facing toward me.

"Sorry for taking your time, but can you help me with something?" I asked.

The Phantom flicker for a moment but it didn't go away from me.

'I guess that's a yes then?'

"Thank you, do you know the way to the _Hakugyokurou_?"

The Phantom thinking for a moment, again, don't ask me how I know that.

It suddenly flew toward a direction before coming back to me, it repeat that movement again for a second time.

"Is that the way to the _Hakugyokurou_?"

The Phantom bobs its body.

"I see, thank you." I gratefully bow to it.

The Phantom bobs its body again before continuing floating around.

…Interacting with a WereLion is one thing, but interacting with a Soul Ball definitely feels stranger, but there's a saying in my country, 'If you're ashamed of asking question, you will astray from your path.', so kick away your pride and asked around for the way, you won't regret it.

I start flying toward the direction the Phantom shows me.

I fly over the tree to better viewing.

Not long after that, I found a stone pavement.

After that I follow the stone pavement until I found the stair.

'It's the Hakugyokurou's Stairway, a very long and wide stairway to the Hakugyokurou, the final stage of PCB.'

I start climbing the stair by flying.

Usually when a main character climbed up the stair to the final boss, they all hoping that they didn't get stopped to fight in the middle of the stairway to preserve their strength, but not in my case, I'm hoping for someone to stop me from going up.

'Please, for the love of god, please found me before I reach the top of the stairway, please do your job properly and found me already. I don't want to fight her at all.' I'm prayed in my mind.

Thankfully, my prayer has been answered.

"Hold it!"

A girl suddenly arrives from the sky and blocking my path.

 **[Lv.46 Konpaku Youmu, Phantom-Human Gardener]**

'SHE DID IT! SHE STOPPED ME! GOOD GIRL! THANK YOU!' I celebrate Youmu appearance in my heart.

Youmu is a half-human half-phantom. She has short silver hair worn in a bob cut, and dark blue eyes. She wears a dark green and white short-sleeve dress with several ghost insignias along the edges and a ghost insignia as well on her breast pocket, and a black ribbon tied off-center in her hair. She carries the _Roukanken_ ; a long katana with a cherry blossom insignia and a flower attached to it scabbard on her back, and the _Hakurouken_ ; a wakizashi (Short Japanese sword) behind her waist. Her ghostly half is a formless white phantom as large as her human self.

"Living being is forbidden from entering the Netherworld! State your business or you will be joining in with the dead!" she said with stern expression.

"If I said I come here because the spring didn't come, would that help?"I said with a smile.

"I see, the incident resolver are working faster than my master expected." she slowly unsheathe her long katana from her back. "But my master wish is my wishes too." her Katana fully out from its scabbard. "If killing you is what it takes to fulfill her wish." She goes to her stance with her katana. "Then I will end you right here."

The trees are rustling from the wind, the leaves are scattered, making this situation looks quite dramatic.

But of course, I'll ruin it just because it will be funny for me.

I do my thinking pose.

"…Somehow I got a feeling that you're hoping to fight instead of using Danmaku or I'm the one who's mistaken." I said still with a smile.

She flinched.

"W-well?! P-prepare yourself!" she look flustered but still holding her stance.

A cute fellow.

I grab my katana with my left hand.

'I think it should be okay if I use _Doujigiri Yasutsuna_ since she's not a Youkai or an Oni, plus she might be happier if I fight her with a named sword.'

"Then I better prepare myself." I said.

I landed on the stair before I unsheathed my katana.

I erase my smile.

"My name is Arah and here's my katana, Doujigiri Yasutsuna, forged from lightning, killer of Oni and Youkai." I said with serious expression while the katana creating a purple spark around itself.

Youmu landed on the stair as well.

"My name is Konpaku Youmu, Roukanken is my katana, forged by Youkai, ten Phantom will perish with a slice, and its sharpness is second to none!" She tried to play it serious but her mouth threatening to break into a smile. …She looks happy.

The winds blows again, leave are scattered, we still standing with our sword in own stance.

'…Dammit, of course she wears bloomer, no one in Gensokyo wears any modern panties, all of them still wear bloomers.' I think without breaking my serious expression.

Since her position is higher than mine, and because she wears a dress, I could see her underwear, but just like I said, she wears bloomer.

'Should I bring panties to Gensokyo? I don't think it will be popular because people probably still gonna prefer being warm over looking good, moreover people aesthetic is different between here and the modern world, Gensokyo people that look at a girl that showing her leg probably think that she's a-'

Youmu moved, seems like a slash to my body.

I took a step back as she swing.

I dodge it by a nick, I reply with a thrust.

She dodged it and countered with a slash to my head.

Moving my head not gonna do it so I jump to my left.

She follows with another slash, I dodge again.

She follows again with a thrust, too greedy.

I go forward as I dodge her thrust between my arm pit, punish.

Lock her arm between my arm pit and trip her leg.

"Uwah!" she fell.

I bring the blade to her neck.

"Looks like I won." I said.

She look perplex.

"…Yuyuko-sama, I'm sorry." she said with resigned tone.

"…Don't talk as if I'm gonna end you." I frowned.

I sheathed my katana.

"I also never said anything about ending what your Master is doing."

"…Wait, what?" she look shocked.

She got up her body to sitting position.

I opened up my palm.

I bring out the pink petal into my hand.

"That's!"

"Here, take'em." I offered them to Youmu.

"…" she looked confused.

"You want it or not?" I asked.

"Y-yes!" she finally takes it.

"I'll come back with the petal again tomorrow. Just meet me at the base of the stair." I said before I turn around and leaving the ground with Flight.

"W-wait!"

I turned around.

"Why? Why did Arah-dono help us even though we're currently stealing the Gensokyo's spring?" confused Youmu.

I smile.

"Stealing the spring? I think not, you people only borrow the Spring."

She looked surprised.

"I only want to see the cherry flower bloom. After all, I heard that it's a beautiful sight to see, so I want to help your master to fulfill her objective faster, to see the spring faster." I smile as I sincerely say those words.

"Besides, I don't want to offend your master by ruining her plan." I said that parting word before I start flying toward the exit.

Did I ever explain my method to stop this incident at the start? I think not.

If I just explained the source of this incident to Reimu then she's the one that probably gonna have the biggest contribution, and since the incident probably gonna end after that, my contribution probably not gonna be enough, resulting me getting the failure penalty.

So Gensokyo people, please endure just a little.

Endure the cold a little more for the sake of me not losing part of my power.

For me losing power means the death of me.

 **-The Missing Spring Interlude-**

 **-The Maid–**

The Devil took a sip at her tea.

"Great job Sakuya, delicious as always." she praised.

"Thank you for your praise, Mistress." the maid bowed.

The Devil turned her head to look at the outside scenery.

"I've grown bored of this white scenery, how long would this winter overstay its welcomed?" the Devil irritated.

The Maid hesitated for a moment but she also knew that the issue needs to be addressed right now, or her Mistress will be in even more foul mood.

"Mistress, if I may, there's an issue that you have to know right away." the Maid comes forward.

"Hm? Is the issue more important than the strange season outside?"

"Yes, it's about our food stock, it's almost empty."

"How about the reserve?"

"It's already empty."

"How about the reserve of the reserve?"

"It's almost empty, I've already calculated that if the winter stays this way for another month, we're gonna totally out of food."

"I see, that is indeed more important that the winter outside."

The Devil is thinking for a moment before turning back to the Maid.

"Sakuya, I order you to solve this incident, solved it before out food stock runs out." the Devil ordered.

"Your wish is my command, Mistress. " The Maid obeyed.

 **-The Magician-**

The Magician are standing in front of her house, she's looking at the piled snow around her house.

"*sigh* another day with another piled up snow. Let's cleaned it up-ze." she bring out her shovel.

After she cleaned up the snow above her house and around her house, a pink petal falls in front of her.

"Hm? A Sakura Petal?"

She picked it up to take a closer look.

Based on her knowledge, this petal definitely looks like a Sakura Petal, a flower that bloomed in spring.

She looked around, searching for another petal, but she didn't find any.

This makes her think.

"If there's a Sakura Petal, which mean there's a spring somewhere in Gensokyo right-ze? If I found that place that mean I probably could get a clue to solve this incident right-ze?"

And so the Magician moved, she moved hoping that she'll be the first one who solved the incident first before her friend.

 **-The Shrine Maiden-**

The Shrine Maiden is lying around in her home.

"So peaceful, its a little cold but the trade off is that I don't have to do my work with this weather."

Lazy Shrine Maiden is lazy.

"Time to eat my sweet~"

She opened the place where she put her sweet but unfortunately, the sweet are frozen solid.

"…"

She grabbed her Gohei and wears her muffler.

"It's time to end this incident!" shouted the Shrine Maiden.

And then she flies, with vengeance.

* * *

 **Author note:**

 **Heyo, Author here. For the people that haven't heard the news, the reason as to why I haven't post anything for months is that because work, preparing for my graduation ceremony, settling in my new house and I kinda binged reading 800+ chapter of a novel. So yeah, now I'm free now, the chapter gonna come out weekly like the usual.**

 **For people that probably gonna whine that this is gonna be a harem story, fuck you, this is my story and this is gonna be a harem story.**

* * *

 **Pioneer of the Universe Data Sheet**

 **[Lv.75 Magician Wannabe Esper, Arah]**

 **Job: Human Magician (Item Enchantment Specialist)**

 **Age: 15 Years old. Birthday: August.**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Ability Point: 238.000 point.**

 **Item Point: 355.025 point.**

 **Equipment:**

 **\- Black Winter Jacket [Add-on: +Defense Up, +Magic Defense Up, +Durability Up, +Vitality Up, +Vitality Regeneration, +Energy Up, +Energy Regeneration, +Air Conditioning, +Self-repair]**

 **-** **Black T-Shirt & Black Jean**

 **-** **Combat Boots**

 **\- Infinite Space Waist Pouch MK-2** **: [Add-on: + Laundry]**

 **\- Gaia Cell**

 **\- Doppelganger Belt**

 **Ability:**

 **Active:**

 **\- Vector Change** **Lv Max**

 **\- Telekinesis Lv Max**

 **\- Teleportation Lv Max**

 **\- Energy Echolocation**

 **\- Thought Acceleration**

 **\- Magic: Nature Lv.2, Fire Lv.2, Water Lv.2, Wind Lv.2, Earth Lv.2, Light Lv.2, Flight**

 **\- Enchantment: Strength, Endurance, Agility**

 **Passive:**

 **\- Magical Sense Lv Max**

 **\- Swordsmanship Lv EX**

 **- **Ultimate Brain**** **[Perfect Brain Calculation** **Perfect Mental Capability** **\+ Photographic Memory + Parallel Thinking** **]**

 **\- Precognition Dream**

 **\- Legendary Butler [Gary stu Butler Version]**

 **\- Self-Hypnotism**

 **\- Immortal Vitality Lv.2**

 **\- Sleep Control**

 **\- 1st Stage: Tiny Luck**

 **Item:**

 **\- Mimicry String**

 **-** **Cane of Guidance: [Add on: +Durability Up, +Auto Repair]**

 **\- Doujigiri Yasutsuna [Katana, True Damage to Youkai, True Damage to Oni]**

 **\- Black Undershirt, Black Jean Pants, Combat Boots**

 **\- Steel Katana.**

 **\- Invisible Table**

 **\- Infinite Water Kettle**

 **-** **Monochrome Sky** **: [Add-on: +Defense Up, +Magic Defense Up, +Durability Up, +Vitality Up, +Vitality Regeneration, +Energy Up, +Energy Regeneration, +Air Conditioning, +Self-repair]**

 **\- Female Scent Ring**

 **\- Presence Replacement: Magic Entity Ring**

 **\- Vitality Booster Pill x 3 ea , always restocked.**

 **\- Mentality Booster Pill x 3 ea , always restocked.**

 **\- Miscellaneous Item from Infinite Space Waist Pouch MK-2**

 **Spell Card:**

 **1\. Direction Sign "Molecule Collector"**

 **2\. Nature Sign "Storm in Summer"**

 **3\. Accelerator "One Way Road"**

 **4\. Theater sign "Duet Dancer"**

 **5\. Theater sign "Character Spot Light"**

 **6\. ?**

* * *

 **[Lv.49 Gentle Flame, Bara Api]**

 **Job:** **Magician Assistant**

 **Age: 8, Birthday: January**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Equipment:**

 **-** **Red Cherry Kimono** **[Add-on: +Defense Up, +Magic Defense Up, +Durability Up, +Vitality Up, +Vitality Regeneration, +Mana Up, +Mana Regeneration, +Air Conditioning, +Self-repair]**

 **-** **Purple Hakama [Add-on: +Self-repair]**

 **\- Pink Camisole & Special Underwear**

 **-** **Combat Boots**

 **-** **Combat Gloves**

 **Ability:**

 **Active:**

 **\- Pyrokinesis Lv Max**

 **\- Magic: Flight, Fire Lv.3**

 **\- Enchantment: Strength, Endurance, Agility**

 **Passive:**

 **-** **Brawl Fight Lv Max**

* * *

 **Special House Application:**

 **-** **Infinite Water Supply**

 **\- Infinite Electric Supply**

 **\- Infinite Gas for Stove Gas and Oven**

 **\- Sub-space Sewage System**

 **\- Anti-Earthquake**

 **\- Anti-Flood**

 **\- Storm Barrier**

 **\- Pest Barrier**

 **\- Intruder Alert**

 **\- Auto-Repair**

 **\- Temperature Control**

 **-** **Simulation Room (Basic Combat Simulation, Clothes Simulator, Environment Simulator(Small))**

 **\- High tier No Entry Magical Barrier**

 **\- Dimensional Isolation**

 **Note: Author hasn't read "New Testament" yet.**

 **I think that's all, see you guys next chapter, cyao.**


	48. Chapter 42 edited

**Chapter 42: The Missing Spring part 2**

 **Editor: Katanasoul_91.**

 **-Evening, Netherworld-**

 **-My POV-**

The color of orange filled the cloudless sky. The Netherworld's weather is calm and soothing compare to the Gensokyo's weather right now.

Some of the tree in the Netherworld starts changing their leaves color from the color of yellow to the color of pink, a tell tale that the season changing into that of a spring, and in the mid of this peaceful scene, a black clad individual is talking with a silver hair girl in a green school uniform-like dress at the base of the stairway.

The black clad individual gave something to the girl.

"Here's the share for today."

"…Thank you."

The black clad individual really doing something suspicious with the school girl, he should be captured by the police by now if a police is a thing in the Netherworld or even in Gensokyo in general.

'This is the police! Get your hand in the air! …is what I imagined happening right now whenever I'm giving her the petal.' I thought.

"…As always, Arah-dono gathered more petal than I do." said Youmu with defeated look.

"Haha, you shouldn't mind it too much, in the end you are the one that get the petal anyway."

The amount of petal that I collect steadily increase as the days goes on, based on principle, the longer someone doing work, the more familiar they're with said work, and if you're familiar with it, you could minimalize your effort. Those practices summarize the saying I heard a long time ago, "when you work, work smarter, not harder.", which resulting me creating an air vacuum with my ability to collect the petal faster, this method toke less time and yield more result than grabbing them one by one with my hand.

"Well, see you again tomorrow like always." I said before I turn around.

But just as I'm about to leave, Youmu called out to me.

"A-arah-dono, please wait!"

I look back.

"?"

"W-well, u-um, i-its." she hesitates to say something, her phantom-half also hiding behind her human-half.

'…Seems like I'll be here for a while.' I thought as I turn around again facing Youmu.

"P-please teach me how to gather the petal just like Arah-dono!" Youmu asked me as her face is red with shame and her phantom-half have a tinge of red in its white body.

"…I don't think you could do what I did with my method."

"B-but, if this goes on, Yuyuko-sama might replace me with Arah-dono?!" said Youmu with teary eye, her phantom-half franticly flying behind her.

"What?!" I'm shocked. "…wait a minute." But I immediately start thinking.

At first, I'm really taken back with what she just said but if I really think about it.

'It's Yuyuko. She might just teased Youmu like usual, moreover this might her ploy to probe my intention based on my response to Youmu's distress, after all I'm an unknown individual that suddenly appeared to help her, of course after that she will start collecting an information about me.' I rationalized everything.

'And no, I'm not complaining, by all mean, keep teasing Youmu, just don't meet with me or something, just let me get my reward in piece.'

But first, let's calm Youmu down.

"Let's calm down first, and then we'll talk, okay?"

She nodded.

I make my way to the stairway. I blew the dirt away with the wind before sit on its step. I also beckon Youmu to do so as well.

After she sat not too far away from me, I start talking to her.

"Youmu-san, is becoming a servant for Yuyuko-san an important thing?" I asked.

"Of course, it's important! As a Konpaku, serving Yuyuko-sama is a great honor for us!" said Youmu with firmness in her voice, her phantom-half nod too. "…Although, I already served Yuyuko-sama ever for a long time, but no matter how much time has passed, I still couldn't understand Yuyuko-sama, I wonder if grandpa understood her already in his time? Will he feel disappointed in me if he saw me right now?" Youmu looks down, and her phantom follow suit.

"I see." I nod in understanding.

"Oh, sorry, I shouldn't tell you about my problem." she looks sorry.

"Don't worry about it. I'm just happy that Youmu-san share your problem with me."

"I-I see." she scratch her cheek.

I do my thinking pose.

"So from what you said, basically your little understanding of your master led to insecurity of quality of your job if its meet your master satisfaction or not?"

"Well, to put it simply, it is like that." Youmu nod weakly.

"And with that mind set, you concluded that I might replace you as a servant by your master?"

"Yes, I even heard Yuyuko-sama mumble about it when I accidently eavesdrops Yuyuko-sama in her room." said Youmu worriedly.

"…" I blink. '…so sly, saving her face from Youmu while at the same time probing my intention based on Youmu's expression when she get back, very sly indeed.' I though.

"I think you shouldn't think too much about it, just do what you do everyday like usual and you're gonna be fine."

"But…"

"Let me give you an example, when a new worker arrives in a work place, they often make mistake, their work efficiency is usually the lowest, and did you know why? It's because they are doing an unfamiliar activity, they are in an unfamiliar environment, and they work with an unfamiliar faces."

"But I already served Yuyuko-sama ever since I was born! I'm not unfamiliar with my own home!" she rebuked.

"But you still make some mistake right?"

"Ugh!" my word hit the bullseye.

I think right now Youmu look more down than before. I smile, teasing people are fun.

"BUT the superior of the worker already know this kind of issue and should do his role properly too. Did you know what will the superior do next?"

…Oh god, her eyes are dead, did I go too far?

"..I'm gonna take a guess with what you're thinking and I'll say that you're wrong, the superior need to do nothing."

Yay! Her eyes are back! She titled her head in puzzlement too.

"Or should I say that the superior need to stay patient. Give the new worker a chance to improve, experience takes time to accumulate, and that worker accumulating it as they work, at first they will do a few mistake here and there, but in the long run, they will absolutely do a great job with what they were doing."

Youmu starts to understand what I'm saying.

"Your master already done her part properly, and now it's your turn to do the same. Although, you already doing your part Youmu-san, did you remember? You already asked if I could tell you about my gathering method, you already trying to improve yourself, that's why I said you don't have to do anything and just do what you normally do."

Youmu looks happy.

"I see! I understand now! Thank you very much for your enlightenment, Arah-dono!" she deeply bowed to me.

 ***ding***

 **[Achievement Alert]**

 **[Impress Phantom Human Gardener]**

 **[Reward: 20.000 AP & IP]**

Thank you for the point.

"Glad that I could help, now onto another matter, I can't teach you how I gather my share, but I could show you how I did it instead. You saw how I blew the dirt away just now?"

"Blew the dirt? You mean that you used the air?"

"Yup."

I swayed the grass in front of me using the air.

"Now that you know that I use the air, I also could use it like this for gathering."

I sucked some falling leave by creating a vacuum to pull them to my hand.

"I see, it is true after all that I can't do such action, but…"

Youmu suddenly turn silent, she's thinking about something.

After several more second, I noticed the changed in her status.

Her level went up.

 **[Lv 46 into Lv 48]**

'…Is this that 'warrior revelation' thingy? When a warrior got a 'revelation', they suddenly can create some new technique and somehow become more powerful. Is this what happening right now?'

Since Youmu still in her thought, and since I have some time to kill, I decided to stay silent and do some thinking as well.

'About the conversation between us just now, did Yuyuko already know that I'll be helping Youmu? or she just taking a gamble by using Youmu to gather my information? What will she do after she knows me from Youmu? Can I survive if she decided to end me? …Can I change the direction of death?'

…

'…Ugh, I should stop thinking all of this complicated stuff. After all, I'm just a normal guy that followed his desire to go to this Universe, I should have just imagining some cute girl rather than thinking troublesome stuff.'

 ***ding***

 **[Achievement Alert]**

 **[Impress the Ghost Princess of Death]**

 **[Reward: 20.000 AP & IP]**

"…"

I immediately realize what that alert mean.

I get up from the step.

I look back behind me.

I follow the stairway with my eyes until I see the top of it in the distant.

I see her.

At the end of the stairway, she's floating, short wavy pink hair, light blue and white kimono. I can see that she cover her mouth with her folding fan.

It's her.

It's Yuyuko.

I start bowing to show my respect to her.

"Hm? What's wrong, Arah-dono?"

And the next second.

"Yuyuko-sama!" Youmu surprised, "Sorry for taking your time, Arah-dono! I bid you safe journey back!" she bowed to me first before she climb up the stairway by flying. Yuyuko also already went away from her spot.

And now I'm all alone at the base of the stairway.

'…Does this mean I'm not gonna instantly died when I meet with her again right? …Right?'

I wondered as I fly out to the exit of the Netherworld.

 **-Night, My Home-**

"So tired." I plop face down on my futon.

Meeting Yuyuko consumes many days worth of my mental stamina. I know I'm not directly meeting with her, but still…It was scary.

"Did something happened, Master? It's unusual that you say that you're tired."

I look to my side.

At my side was Bara wearing her red pajama with cute motif. She's sitting on her own futon while hugging her pillow.

"It came back, my mental fatigue is restoring." I relaxed.

"Hm?" she titled her head.

"It means Bara is still cute no matter what she wears." I smile.

Her face starts going red, she hide her face behind her pillow.

CUTE!

She came out from her pillow and now she's glaring at me. "…Master, please don't dodge the question." SHE'S STILL CUTE!

"Haha, okay, okay." I turn my body around, now I'm facing upward. "This evening, I meet with the one behind this incident."

"Eh?" Bara needs a second to process what I just said. "Wasn't Master said that it's bad if you meet with her?! Are you okay?!" she asked worriedly.

I already explained the general gist of the incident to her, I also told her to keep quiet about it since if Reimu and co, knew about it, it's gonna be troublesome for me to explained, …I think I should prepare an explanation in advance, just in case.

"Yeah, it's bad, but fortunately we didn't meet with each other directly, we just looking at each other from a far, no body's hurt."

"…I see." she sounded relived.

I close my eye, trying to think about my position in this incident right now.

The incident already going on for almost a month now, the amount of petal that appeared in the sky steadily growing in amount that some of it just start falling into Gensokyo rather than fly straight to the Netherworld.

Surely, all of the heroine will start moving soon, do I fight them or join them? Which side would give me more contribution? What kind of damage will my reputation or relationship suffer if I pick either one of them? Can I win if I fight either one of them?

I also should create a spell card that utilizes my Counter Armor. A spell card that still fair despite none of their attack would reach me. …Wow, I sound like an arrogant bastard right there, this is annoying. I never test my Counter Armor against them, I didn't know if my ability actually worked against them or not.

"U-um, Master."

I open my eyes and look at Bara.

"If you're still tired then do you want me to massage your back?"

"Oh good idea, please do it."

TOPLESS!

I lay down prone on top of my futon.

"Here's the oil for messaging." I take out the oil from my pouch and gave it to Bara.

"Y-y-y-y-y-y-yes!" Bara received it with red face.

I smirk.

Bara is blushing and that's a good thing. That mean my body is great to look at for the female. That's a good sign for my future development.

Soon after, since there's a difference of size between both of us, Bara is sitting on my butt to massage my back.

"How is it, Master?"

"Can you knead my shoulder harder? You can try using enchantment, its okay."

"Okay. Hup. Hup."

"Ah~, that's the stuff." I melt. 'This is heaven.' I happily thought.

Minutes have passed.

"Master, can I ask you something?"

"Of course, what is it?"

"Did you know about Akyuu-chan illness?"

My happiness is gone, and seriousness is what replacing it. "Yeah, I know of it. I plan to cure her before the dead line, right now I need to grow stronger so that some powerful being can't stop me when I tried to cure her."

"Is some powerful being didn't want Akyuu to get cured?"

"I don't know, but there's nothing wrong to prepare oneself. We still have time."

"I see."

I can't see her face right now, but I bet she's smiling right now based on her tone. Worried for a friend is a sign that their relationship is good. Loli friendship is good.

But…

"…Bara, aren't your massage steadily growing stronger and stronger?"

"Don't worry about it. I'm trying to give you the best massage in the world, Master. Just relax."

She's not giving me the best massage in the world.

By the end of it, I punished (hug & headpat) her while still being shirtless when the floor start creaking because of her massage. That will teach her a lesson.

 **-Noon, the Skies of Gensokyo-**

I think that there's an old saying about when you a fly, you will meet with a bird no matter what. I believe that there's such saying even thought I haven't read much about a saying. I said that stuff because of what happen to me right now.

"Ayayayaya, good afternoon, Arah-san, right? It's nice meeting you right here in the sky."

"Ah, yeah, it's nice meeting you too, Aya-san."

It's Aya, the Crow Tengu Reporter. I met her when I'm about to go above the cloud, I saw her in the distant before she just arrive to my position within 3 second flat.

She whips out her notebook and pen.

"Are you perhaps also trying to solve the incident?"

"Also?"

"Yeah, the Hakurei Miko, the Burglar Magician, and the Devil Maid are moving to solve the incident recently."

I raised one of my eyebrows from that news.

"I see, seems like they finally move."

"Based on your word, can I simply presume that you already move to solve the incident before them?"

"Well, you can say that."

"Then do you know the one behind the lateness of the spring?"

I blink.

"Unfortunately, no I don't. Instead, do you Tengu have a clue to who's behind this instead? Your people are proud of themselves for being the fastest for collecting information. "I smile.

"Ayaya, flattering won't get you anywhere, but I do appreciate the effort." she also smiles.

"Aw, not even a tiny bit? I'm sure you people are trouble that the winter is not ending."

"Ayayaya, I think you misunderstood with which people that troubled with the weather. How about you give us the sword and maybe I will tell you about it?"

"Can I tell the Oni that the Tengu withhold the information of the perpetrator from us? I heard the Oni really likes their flower viewing party, I wonder what happened if I told them when they don't have it this year?" I still smiling.

"…" she's not smiling.

She closed her notebook.

"It's the Heaven."

"Heaven?"

"We currently concluded that the heaven stole the string, cherry petal falling from the sky, the only being that live above the sky is the heaven people and they stole the spring for their own selfish reason. The ongoing blizzard also probably their doing, laughing at us, the surface dweller while they are partying under their own personal spring."

"And you can't do anything about it since it's the heaven?"

"Yep, we Youkai can't do anything when it comes to anything related to the heaven."

"I see, and you didn't tell this to Reimu because?"

"Are you kidding?! She will beat us up before we could explain it to her, and if she has a brain, she would notice the one behind it sooner or later anyway."

"Make sense." I nod in understanding.

"Now that I already answer you your question, I gotta go, see ya!"

And she blast off.

"…They already move huh, guess it's time to make my decision."

After that interaction, I teleported my way to the place above the cloud rather than just fly toward it. Of course with clear view toward my destination. I don't to accidently fused with some random flying bird.

* * *

 **Author note:**

 **Heyo, Author here. This arc will have 3-4 chapter in it, that mean 1-2 more chapter until it's end, and I will continue with some story stuff before the next incident happen, or I just write the Side Story instead. Just write your opinion of it in the forum or the review box.**

* * *

 **Pioneer of the Universe Data Sheet**

 **[Lv.75 Magician Wannabe Esper, Arah]**

 **Job: Human Magician (Item Enchantment Specialist)**

 **Age: 15 Years old. Birthday: August.**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Ability Point: 278.000 point.**

 **Item Point: 395.025 point.**

 **Equipment:**

 **\- Black Winter Jacket [Add-on: +Defense Up, +Magic Defense Up, +Durability Up, +Vitality Up, +Vitality Regeneration, +Energy Up, +Energy Regeneration, +Air Conditioning, +Self-repair]**

 **-** **Black T-Shirt & Black Jean**

 **-** **Combat Boots**

 **\- Infinite Space Waist Pouch MK-2** **: [Add-on: + Laundry]**

 **\- Gaia Cell**

 **\- Doppelganger Belt**

 **Ability:**

 **Active:**

 **\- Vector Change** **Lv Max**

 **\- Telekinesis Lv Max**

 **\- Teleportation Lv Max**

 **\- Energy Echolocation**

 **\- Thought Acceleration**

 **\- Magic: Nature Lv.2, Fire Lv.2, Water Lv.2, Wind Lv.2, Earth Lv.2, Light Lv.2, Flight**

 **\- Enchantment: Strength, Endurance, Agility**

 **Passive:**

 **\- Magical Sense Lv Max**

 **\- Swordsmanship Lv EX**

 **- **Ultimate Brain**** **[Perfect Brain Calculation** **Perfect Mental Capability** **\+ Photographic Memory + Parallel Thinking** **]**

 **\- Precognition Dream**

 **\- Legendary Butler [Gary stu Butler Version]**

 **\- Self-Hypnotism**

 **\- Immortal Vitality Lv.2**

 **\- Sleep Control**

 **\- 1st Stage: Tiny Luck**

 **Item:**

 **\- Mimicry String**

 **-** **Cane of Guidance: [Add on: +Durability Up, +Auto Repair]**

 **\- Doujigiri Yasutsuna [Katana, True Damage to Youkai, True Damage to Oni]**

 **\- Black Undershirt, Black Jean Pants, Combat Boots**

 **\- Steel Katana.**

 **\- Invisible Table**

 **\- Infinite Water Kettle**

 **-** **Monochrome Sky** **: [Add-on: +Defense Up, +Magic Defense Up, +Durability Up, +Vitality Up, +Vitality Regeneration, +Energy Up, +Energy Regeneration, +Air Conditioning, +Self-repair]**

 **\- Female Scent Ring**

 **\- Presence Replacement: Magic Entity Ring**

 **\- Vitality Booster Pill x 3 ea , always restocked.**

 **\- Mentality Booster Pill x 3 ea , always restocked.**

 **\- Miscellaneous Item from Infinite Space Waist Pouch MK-2**

 **Spell Card:**

 **1\. Direction Sign "Molecule Collector"**

 **2\. Nature Sign "Storm in Summer"**

 **3\. Accelerator "One Way Road"**

 **4\. Theater sign "Duet Dancer"**

 **5\. Theater sign "Character Spot Light"**

 **6\. ?**

* * *

 **[Lv.49 Gentle Flame, Bara Api]**

 **Job:** **Magician Assistant**

 **Age: 8, Birthday: January**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Equipment:**

 **-** **Red Cherry Kimono** **[Add-on: +Defense Up, +Magic Defense Up, +Durability Up, +Vitality Up, +Vitality Regeneration, +Mana Up, +Mana Regeneration, +Air Conditioning, +Self-repair]**

 **-** **Purple Hakama [Add-on: +Self-repair]**

 **\- Pink Camisole & Special Underwear**

 **-** **Combat Boots**

 **-** **Combat Gloves**

 **Ability:**

 **Active:**

 **\- Pyrokinesis Lv Max**

 **\- Magic: Flight, Fire Lv.3**

 **\- Enchantment: Strength, Endurance, Agility**

 **Passive:**

 **-** **Brawl Fight Lv Max**

 **Special House Application:**

 **-** **Infinite Water Supply**

 **\- Infinite Electric Supply**

 **\- Infinite Gas for Stove Gas and Oven**

 **\- Sub-space Sewage System**

 **\- Anti-Earthquake**

 **\- Anti-Flood**

 **\- Storm Barrier**

 **\- Pest Barrier**

 **\- Intruder Alert**

 **\- Auto-Repair**

 **\- Temperature Control**

 **-** **Simulation Room (Basic Combat Simulation, Clothes Simulator, Environment Simulator(Small))**

 **\- High tier No Entry Magical Barrier**

 **\- Dimensional Isolation**

 **Note: Author hasn't read "New Testament" yet.**

 **I think that's all, see you guys next chapter, cyao.**


	49. Chapter 43 beta'ed

**Chapter 43: The Missing Spring part 3**

 **Author Note: This is embarrassing, context change because author is a careless person, I recheck the wiki, the thing that has been used to seal the tree is Yuyuko's soul, and not Yuyuko's body, Hope you guys read this before reading the rest of the chapter.**

 **Beta: Katanasoul_91.**

 **-Evening, Netherworld-**

 **-My POV-**

Sprawling on the grass, trying to relax while admiring the night sky and the now glowing sakura tree, an indication of the last stage of this incident, and up in the distance sky, a huge door in a closed condition stay put in the sky.

I'm also doing something else at the same time.

Waiting.

Waiting for the heroine to go pass the Border of Life and arrive in the Netherworld.

You asked as to how I know that?

You're mistaken, I actually don't know if they will come or not.

But then you ask why I sound so sure?

Because tonight is the time when the seal of Saigyouji Ayakashi is lifted, tonight is the time when the Saigyouji Ayakashi will bloom. It's an important event that the heroine will undoubtedly barge in to stop it from happening no matter what.

'…Let's hope that Reimu will listen to me after she beat me in Danmaku….Ho boy, my pessimism is back, hooooo boyyyyyy...'

It has been a couple of day since I'm counseling Youmu with her problem. I think the only notable thing that happened recently is that, I received the notification from the System.

 **[User participant quota has been met. Reward will be distributed when the incident is finished.]**

I saw it after I gave the petal to Youmu two days ago, I know I could quit gathering the petal right there but I didn't do it because it's just plain rude and also I don't like leaving thing incomplete, so I keep gathering them on the next day, but at that day, which is yesterday, Youmu said that I doesn't need to collect them anymore since they have enough, she said her thanks for helping her and her master, she also told me that the Spring will be gradually coming back in 2 days from now on.

With that said, here I'm, without Youmu knowledge, I wait for the heroine to come to explain the situation to them.

…

Guess I'm feeling guilty from keeping the information from the rest of the girls, I wonder what they will say if they knew about me being here, of course using Doppelganger Belt is a no, because I must appear honest by being myself when I met them.

…Is this idea even good in the first place? …No, this idea is never good to begin with, but I'm doing this just to satisfy my own conscience, my logic and feeling are clashing off against one another right now.

'…Tsk, this is the worse.' I hatefully thought, but then I immediately sense something, something big, and its coming toward me.

"?!" I got up to stand on my two feet.

This feeling, it's similar to Youmu but bigger and more powerful.

'It's Yuyuko. It's definitely her. But how can I sense her now? Back when I first saw her, I didn't sense her at all, so why now?…She's letting me sensing her. Why? Intimidation? Probably, but it's not her character to do it. Having a chat with me? Very likely.'

Inhale & exhale.

'….Then there's no choice other than confronting her now.'

After a few more second passed, she finally appeared.

When I saw her, I think the perfect way to describe her is that, she is an Otherworldly Beauty.

 **[Lv.? the Ghost Princess of Death, Saigyouji Yuyuko]**

A woman appear from behind the tree, floating forward just above the ground without touching it.

She has maroon eyes, short wavy pink hair, and is surrounded by several small formless Phantoms. She wears a light blue and white kimono with dark blue trim and white designs; a blue mob cap on the front with a red ghost insignia; and a veil of the same color of the kimono behind her head. She wears dark shoes with blue ribbons attached.

"Good evening." she greeted with a smile and a wave.

"G-good evening to you too, Saigyouji-san." I greeted her back while calling her the super formal way.

"Ara, what a polite child, but you can just call me Yuyuko, I don't mind you know." she smile while putting her hand on her cheek.

"T-then if you say so, Yuyuko-san." I said while feeling nervous.

"Fufu." she lightly laugh, clearly amused with what she see.

After that light greeting, it's silence.

'THE PRESSURE! WHAT DO I DO NOW?! DO I ASK WHY SHE'S MEETING ME HERE?! WHAT DO I DO?!' I scream internally.

"U-um." I opened my mouth first but she's the first one who starts the conversation.

"Thank you taking care of Youmu recently, she act more cheerful and confident nowadays, I figured it maybe she talked to you that she changed."

"P-please don't mention it. It's just a common sense to help someone in trouble. She did look troubled at that time. "

She covered her mouth with a folding fan. "And so he says, so can you tell me as to why you decided to help us?"

IT CAME OUT! THE QUESTION! SHE ASKED IT! FUCK ME! …She's going for the straight route, no bullshit, just answered her honestly, lying in this kind of situation is an absolute no-no.

"Well, I'm sure you already heard it from Youmu-san, I really wanted to see the spring since this is the first time I saw it, so I decided to join in rather than fighting you, I can't really foil your plan, can I?"

'So many key word, I'm giving her information right now, I'm giving veeeery many information to her right now.'

"Is that so, but as of right now, the situation are kinda not fair."

"Sorry? Not fair?"

"Yes, it's not fair that you know the real reason I started this incident, no?" she said with a 'happy' tone.

I flinched.

Heavy silence. Pink glowing butterfly starts appearing around us.

'…This is bad, if I stay quiet, she definitely knew I knew it, if I say something wrong, there's a possibility that I'll die immediately or get interrogated by her and Yukari, it's the same when I do something stupid, any choice could led me to my death. …If this didn't work then I've to say good bye to my good life.'

I go down on my knee and start looking in her eyes.

"I'm doing this to help every side, Yuyuko-san could finish your objective faster, the spring will come faster, my only objective is to end the incident as fast as possible without any conflict and I assure you that I don't have any slightest evil intention from the very start."

"…"

The look in her eyes.

Is she judging me? Doubting me? Or maybe calculating the future? Either way, my life is in her hand right now.

After a long silence, she starts looking to the side, to the biggest tree in the Netherworld.

"…So who's soul is it under that tree?" her voice sound sad.

I blinked.

Her figure looks sad but solemn at the same time.

"…It's yours, Yuyuko-san." I answered with grave tone.

Quietness once again overcame us after I said my word.

A minute passed, in that time, I finally realized the scene in my eyes.

An otherworldly beauty in the midst of glowing sakura tree and butterfly, creating an otherworldly scene that can't be created with any other mean.

It was the most breathtaking scene I saw until now.

As I'm thinking that scene, she finally said something.

"…I see."

She said that word before floating back into the forest, her butterfly also follow suit, leaving me alone with my lone self.

I touch my cheek, I touch my arm, I feel my hair, I touch my chest, I feel my hearth still beating, I clutch my chest with both of my hand.

"…Ugh, I thought I'm gonna die just now." I groan.

Now the biggest hurdle in this incident has passed, I think I don't have to worry about anything now.

*BOOOOOOOOOOM* the huge door in the sky suddenly violently swung open.

"WTF?!" I'm surprised with how loud the sound is.

After I got my bearing, I start searching as to how the door suddenly opened.

Eventually I spot the one who cause it.

It's Reimu.

She's flying with vengeance.

"…Nope." Fuck that noise.

The original plan was certainly fight Reimu and then explained the reason behind this incident, when she heard it, there's a possibility that Reimu will broke the seal herself after she stop Yuyuko plan, even if she didn't do it, then it's okay, I only want my conscience to feel good, if she asked how I know this, I can just say Yuyuko personally told me about it, she did technically told me just now.

But my mental energy already depleted from conversing with Yuyuko, I just want to go home and sleep, call me a bitch, call me a coward, I'll laugh when you die but I live instead.

…Shit, she noticed me and now she's descending toward me.

To be fair, I didn't even try to hide from her, …Let's try avoid battling with her.

I start flying upward toward her.

"Yo." I greet her.

"…How come you can get in despite the barrier was still in the door?" said Reimu skeptically.

"The barrier only keep the door from being open, you can just fly over it to get to this side."

"What?!"

"…Based on what happened, you broke it didn't you?"

"Of course! What do you expect me to do?! Waiting for the barrier to disappear while I freeze to death even thought I could easily destroy it instead?!" she angrily said.

"…If you put it like that, I guess it's okay, wait, no, this is not okay, do you even know what this place is?"

She looks around.

"I don't know, what is this place anyway?" she wondered.

'…Hm?' I thought. "…It's the Netherworld." I gave her the answer.

"Eh?" she look…dumbfounded.

'…Did she not know?'

"Eh?! You mean THAT Netherworld?!"

"…I don't know anything about 'THAT Netherworld', but when I asked the residence of this place, they said that this is the Netherworld. Why are you that surprised?"

'This is strange, did she not fought the Prismriver before opening the door? In the canon, when she won from them, they spill out that this is the Netherworld. If they didn't appear, then where did they go? '

"Netherworld isn't supposed to be barged in this easily, you know! Netherworld also isn't supposed to be accessible to the living being to begin with! "

"Really?"

"Yes, which make this incident is more serious than I thought." said Reimu with serious tone.

"…" I didn't add anything to her statement. '…Suddenly, I got a bad feeling right now.' I thought.

"Hey, Reimu!"

We both turn to the source of the voice.

At the other side of the door, there's a witch riding a broom.

"Oh, there's Arah too in there-ze."

It's Marisa.

Something suddenly appeared beside Marisa, it's a maid.

"So the culprit behind that loud sound is the Miko, the Magician and the Pervert."

"Woah!" Marisa surprised from the maid sudden appearance.

It's Sakuya.

 **-Others POV-**

"KEKEKEKEKE, SHE DID IT, THE MIKO DID IT! THE HEAVEN IS PUNISHED BY THE MIKO!" laughed some Youkai.

"SERVE THEM RIGHT! HOW DARE THEM ENJOYING THE SPRING ON THEIR OWN!"

"NOW THEY GOT DONE IN BY THE MIKO BECAUSE OF IT! WHAT A JOKE!"

"""HAHAHAHAHAHA!""" all Youkai are laughing loudly, thinking the heaven, the culprit that they thought are behind the missing spring, are currently being punished by the Miko.

Now onto another place.

"That sound, what do you think that is?" said Akyuu.

"Maybe that's the sound of the incident resolvers fighting with the culprit behind this incident?" Bara guesses.

"…" Akyuu's looking at the sky with worried expression.

"Are you worried about Master?" Bara asked with mischievous smile.

"W-what?! N-no, of course not!" Akyuu hurriedly denied it.

"Why don't you be honest with yourself more? It will be easier when it happen." Bara smile turn into a pout. "Although, I shouldn't say that to other people since I have my own problem too…"

"L-lets drop this subject, we can just asked Arah-san what happened when he come to pick you up."

"Huhu, if you say so."

And so the girls continue reading their book while the servants are worried that there might be thunder amid this blizzard.

 **-My POV-**

The two newcomers are grouping with Reimu, they all filling each other with what they know. They all huddling up without me, it's as if they knew I'm not on their side.

'…I can see the ending, and I don't like It.' said my pessimistic mind.

And finally.

"So, Arah, you are trying to end the incident too right?" asked Reimu.

"Yup." I nod.

"Then come with us-ze. Seems like it will be a hard fight ahead, the more the merrier-ze." said Marisa.

"…Well, about that." I raised my finger.

Now all I have to do is refuse their invitation and told them the story behind this incident, but of course, like the canon want to stay in its rail, SHE comes.

"Arah-dono!"

The 5th stage boss of PCB, the servant of Saigyouji Yuyuko, the Half-Human Half-Phantom Swordswomen.

Konpaku Youmu has arrives.

She floated beside me with her sword drawn, this make the other girls on guard.

"…" I'm speechless with the timing of her arrival. '…Is this my Tiny Luck doing? I don't want to shit on the skill since it says the luck would benefit me, so let's think the other possible outcome from this. …2v3 instead of 1v3? …Yeah, let's play along. I don't want to break Youmu heart by turning my back from her, and also, Reimu's motto is "fight first talk later", so it's useless talking to Reimu now.' I thought.

"My method of resolving the incident is apparently different from yours, you stop the incident by beating up the culprit behind the incident, but I." I direct my head to Youmu. "picked the exact opposite."

"…What do you mean?" asked Sakuya.

"I did say that I asked the residence of this place, isn't that right Reimu?"

"…Don't tell me." looks like Reimu have an idea.

"The culprit, I already has a talk with the one behind this incident, and I decided that I'll end this incident by helping the culprit objective."

Reimu frown deeper after my question.

"Arah-dono already met with Yuyuko-sama?" Youmu curious.

"Yup, I met her just now. She's a beautiful woman." I gave my impression to her.

"I'm guessing you fall in love with this Yuyuko, thus you decided to betray us?" guessed Sakuya.

"Of course not, this is a serious matter after all, and don't call it 'betraying', but instead call it 'picking side'."

"So that mean you're the enemy right?" Reimu asked for confirmation.

All the girls start preparing their weapon from her word.

Reimu with her Ofuda and Gohei.

Marisa with her Mini-Hakkero.

Sakuya with her knifes.

Youmu with her sword.

And me with my several concentrated light ball.

"Fight until unconscious?" I asked.

"You bet-daze." answered Marisa.

Youmu's the one who started the battle.

Youmu do a slash with her sword, her slash turned into several Danmaku bullets, which flying toward the heroine.

The heroine scatters to avoid it.

"Youmu-san, please take care of the time stopping silver hair maid. I'll take the other two."

"Okay, be careful Arah-dono." said Youmu before chasing Sakuya.

I shoot some laser from my light ball to Reimu and Marisa to grab their attention.

They dodge it and then they shoot back at me with their own Danmaku.

Calculate their Danmaku trajectory, dodge them all.

Reimu's ofuda are glowing, she throws them.

Ofuda trajectory are curving, it's her Target Seeking Ofuda.

Destroy them with fast but low damage laser, got 3 out of 6.

A beam coming from the side, dodge it.

Finish destroying the Ofuda, got 3 out of 3.

Clay containers lobed in the air, filled with magic energy, get away.

Containers got hit by Danmaku, exploded, out of radius.

Must get out from their encirclement, fly away, they're giving chase.

Light Flash to their face, they stop to cover their face with their hand.

Teleport behind them.

"Bright-ze!""Ugh!" they groan.

I grab their shoulder. I stop their movement by locking their body using Vector Change.

"Good, now-GAH!"

Reimu kick my stomach.

'What?!'

Her Ofuda meeting my face, it blows me away from them.

I look at Reimu and Marisa. Reimu still ready to fight while Marisa catching up her bearing.

"That was surprising-ze. I couldn't move my body for a second there-ze."

"Really? I didn't feel anything beside him grabbing my shoulder though."

"…How?"

I'm remembering them all, each time I met Reimu, each time I got hit by her, and the difference between her and Marisa.

Hakurei Miko and a Magician.

Miko.

The one that served a God.

God.

 **Divinity**

Vector Change can only redirect an element that I understand, Divinity is something beyond my realm of understanding.

'…So that mean I can't easily mess with anyone that have Divinity, good thing I figured this out before I make the mistake in a life and death situation.'

"You're improving from last time."

"Of course, human is a progressing creature, this time I'm different."

"And you will lose again-ze."

"I wonder about that."

I take out my new spell card.

 ** _Direction Sign "Thoughtless Greedy Being Revenge"_**

Spell card membrane cover my entire body, Counter Armor activating on top of the membrane.

A greedy being acting greedy, I absorb the light from the surrounding, making the surrounding dark.

Others are mad at the greedy one because he toke everything, the girls are shooting their Danmaku but it stopped by my Counter Armor, except Reimu's Danmaku. 'Even her shot have divine properties in it.'

The greedy one want revenge so he thouglessly throw back everything back at them but he forgot to keep his shield up, making him vulnerable to the enemy attack. Light flashes from my body, making the girls once again cover their eyes with their hand. I also throw back their Danmaku at them with

This spell card is fair, it work in an easy pattern, when I gather the light, don't shoot at me, but when I shine, you shoot at me even thought you can't see me because of the light, but because Reimu has Divinity, she can bypass my Counter Armor and just shoot at me anytime she want.

And eventually.

Reimu chase after me when I'm in my gathering light phase.

 ** _Treasure Sign "Yin-Yang Treasured Orb"_**

A red ball appeared in her hand, it touched my chest and then it expanded into red yin-yang energy orb, just like Rasengan from Naruto.

*crack* my spell card end.

"GAH!" it did direct damage to my body and it blown me back away from them.

I clutched my chest. 'It hurt, it seriously hurt. It was different from any of the damage I received until now, is this what happened when Reimu got serious? Divinity infused attack?' I thought.

I observe the heroine.

"A spell card that take away opponent's vision, a troublesome thing to deal with."

"Ugh, so bright, I still see the light-ze."

When we fought, none of my attack hit them directly, but they did get scraped by them, causing little damage all over their body and clothes. If I pick which one of them got more damage than the other, it's Marisa.

'They're Grazing all of my shot, Pro Danmaku Player Vs Newbie Danmaku Player, I'm not surprised by this kind of result.'

I summon another of my new spell card

 ** _Theater Sign "Light Commander"_**

Once again, our surrounding fade to black, spot light appear shining down on five of us, yes, I did say five.

Two human shape bodies that made out of light appear, both of them holding a light saber.

A Commander that command the light, "Ready your weapon!" I order, the Light Soldier readying their weapon.

He commands the light to fight for him, "Attack them!" I point to my enemy, the Light Soldier charging toward them.

He also assisting his soldier by sniping their enemy, I shoot laser to the girls in the opening that my soldier created or my laser created an opening for my soldier.

But he can't move or retreated from where he stands, it was because he's a Commander, the morale bearer of the army, if he retreat then his soldier will also retreated. I endure the heroine's Danmaku as they shoot me while avoiding my soldier.

Reimu defeated her Light Soldier but immediately I make another one to go after her.

'All I need is just providing the mana to create the Light Soldier, the rest of the complicated stuff (Maintaining Light Soldier body, controlling Light Soldier, Light Soldier AI) are taken care of by the spell card system, '

Since Marisa focusing on the Light Soldier, I get a couple of shot to her, but for Reimu, she's focusing on evading so it's harder to hit her, but my shot did graze her.

It all goes well and smooth, until Marisa has enough of it.

"Ey, so annoying, let's just end it in one go." Marisa pointed her Mini-Hakkero to me.

I immediately know what she's about to do.

'…Dammit, mistake has been made, I totally forgot about her special attack, next time I should consider who I'm battling against.' I accept my fate since I can't move out of the way because my spell card still active.

 ** _Love Sign "Master Spark"_**

Marisa iconic attack, Rainbow Mega Laser coming out from her Mini-Hakkero, her target is me.

"Kuh!" I endure it.

*crack* my spell card end.

I attempt to redirect her laser to somewhere else, but the damage already been done. I fall down to the earth below.

As I'm falling, I slow down my fall using my abilities until I fall slowly like a feather to the ground.

I recovered in mid air and landed on the ground. "*cough* Okay, I think I'm done now, no more Danmaku for today."

Both the girls are following after me by descending from the sky.

"Wait! Wait! Wait! I surrender! I surrender!" I raised my hand in surrender.

The heroine stopped, they are eyeing me with suspicion.

"Really, I'm surrendering." I plop my butt on the ground. "*sigh*I want to rest." I sigh.

Guess they believe me now after seeing my act, they landed near me.

"We won-ze, I also already said that you will lose again-ze." said Marisa with a smirk.

"Yes, and it irked me." I'm annoyed by her attitude.

'What's her level anyway?'

 **[Lv.59 Ordinary Magician, Kirisame Marisa]**

 **[From Lv.39 to Lv.59]**

'…Still lower than mine, which mean she's that skillful playing with Danmaku, guess I lack real combat experience.'

"Now, spill everything you know! Right now!" ordered Reimu.

"Of course, just asked me anything."

"…That's it-ze? You're just gonna give us the answer-ze? Aren't you on their team just now-ze?"

"Yeah, my only goal is to end the incident, when I met with the culprit, I know I can't win against her, that's why I decided to end the incident by helping her, but now, if I can't do it, then I trust Reimu will end it for me."

"I see-ze." said Marisa.

"Moreover, I can't really change side suddenly, if I suddenly do it, Youmu-san, the girl that beside me at the start, will be heartbroken."

"So in the end, it's all come back to a girl." said Reimu.

"Hey! Nobody likes to be betrayed! If you see one of your companions suddenly change side in front of your eye, of course you will hate them immediately!"

I sense someone approaching our location.

"Companion? You mean this girl?" said the new comer voice.

We turn toward the new voice.

It's Sakuya. She's carrying Youmu like a sack of potato, Youmu's phantom floating beside them, but it didn't move and just in limp-like condition. Their clothes…their clothes…

'…My .rising.' my libido start going wild inside my mind.

Their clothes are full of hole, a hole that opened by slicing mark. I can see their smooth skin from there.

Sakuya start 'smiling'. "Look one more second-" I look away. "Good."

"Is she dead?" asked Reimu.

Sakuya put Youmu beside us, the Phantom landed on the ground. "Of course not, her resolve to serve her master is strong, I need to hit her unconscious or she will fight me until she loses consciousness, just like me"

"Good." Reimu satisfied.

"Then what next-ze? If she's unconscious then-"

All of them are staring at me, THE PRESURE.

I look back at them, I examine their condition.

'Come to think of it, they do look kinda beat up.'

Reimu clothes looked slightly singed. She still doesn't mind how she looked.

Marisa clothes looked torned at the tip and singed. She occasionally sending glance at the torned part.

Sakuya clothes looked shredded. She hides her clothes hole by covering it up using her hand. Little did she know that it's making her look more erotic.

Sakuya look the worst (the sexiest) and Reimu look the cleanest.

"Before we continue, let me touch a part of the clothes you're wearing, I'll fix it for you all." I said as I gave out my hand.

They look at my hand with suspicion.

"Come on, you guys don't have a lot of time if you want to end the incident, I need just one person to prove my ability."

Finally, after a few more hesitant moments, Marisa step up, I think she did it because she's the most disturbed with how even thought Sakuya is the worst.

I applied **[Self-Repair]** to her clothes.

Marisa's clothes slowly comeback to pristine condition.

"What is this magic-ze?! This is so useful!" exclaimed Marisa.

"…I hate to admit it, but his magic really is convenient." Sakuya admit the usefulness of my 'magic' with hard feeling.

"…How do I make him work for me to make money?" Reimu is thinking.

"Stop thinking about it, I don't want my magic to be traded for money." I reprimanded her.

By the end of it, I gave **[Self-Repair]** to all of their clothes, including Youmu. I also gave them **Vitality Booster Pill** **& ****Mentality Booster Pill** **one each.**

I point them toward the Saigyouji Ayakashi, the biggest tree in the Netherworld. They probably could meet Yuyuko if they go there.

"Don't do anything to that girl, okay?" warned Reimu. The rest of the girls already in the air but Reimu is the last to go because she wanted to warned me to not do anything to Youmu.

"Don't worry. I'm not that trash of a human being to do anything to a sleeping girl." I assured her. "But, Reimu." I called out to her.

She raised her eyebrow.

"When you meet or after you fought the culprit, just hear her out as to why she started the incident, okay?"

"…I'll think about it." said Reimu before she take off into the air.

I watch them all go to the tree direction, leaving me behind with an unconscious girl.

I turn to look at Youmu.

"Now, for Youmu, let's carry her to her home."

I pick Youmu up by using bridal carry.

I fly with her to start my journey.

Youmu's Phantom follows after me, it didn't make any single movement besides floating behind me, it's as if there's an invisible line between Youmu and her phantom.

Since I remember the place, I go straight to the Stairway. I climb them up until I reach the top.

Hakugyokurou.

That's the name of Yuyuko and Youmu's home. It's an old Japanese mansion with a very wide garden. I think this place is bigger than Akyuu's mansion.

I go into the mansion. I search for any room that has any futon in it.

A moment later, I found the room.

I put Youmu down on the futon.

Since I don't want to meet Yuyuko again, I immediately leave the mansion, leaving Youmu behind alone in the mansion.

In the distance, I can see the battle between the heroine and Yuyuko. It's a beautiful and awesome sight but since I still didn't want to risk it, I ignore it and leave the area.

A few moment of flying later.

I see a scene of a huge door opened wide, revealing the other side sky, the sky of Gensokyo.

"Uwah, she totally destroyed the barrier." I grimaced.

By barrier I mean the barrier that keep the huge door closed, not the door itself. Now that the barrier is gone, phantom and such could come and go between Gensokyo and Netherworld with little effort.

And so, the Missing Spring incident came to a closed within less than a month early than the original time line.

The ice is melting, and the spring has finally come.

"THE SPRING FINALLY COMMEEEEEEE!" said the Herald of Spring loud and clear across Gensokyo.

* * *

 **Author note:**

 **Heyo, Author here. In the process of making this chapter, I'm struggling in the Yuyuko scene. I think I've issue with writing any smart character, probably since I'm not that smart, I'm afraid that I'll fucked up their personality and act, there's also the issue with me can't really write English word, English is not my first language.**

 **About the Yuyuko soul thingy, my theory regarding this is that, there's a Yuyuko's body (this probably already turn to dirt long time ago), Yuyuko's soul (this thing used to seal the tree), and Yuyuko's ghost (this is right now Yuyuko, she's a special ghost because of Yukari's help, after all she's the one who seal Yuyuko soul into the tree.)**

 **About the next week chapter, there will be no update since I have to work.**

* * *

 **Pioneer of the Universe Data Sheet**

 **[Lv.75 Light Magician, Arah]**

 **Job: Human Magician (Item Enchantment Specialist)**

 **Age: 15 Years old. Birthday: August.**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Ability Point: 278.000 point.**

 **Item Point: 395.025 point.**

 **Equipment:**

 **\- Black Winter Jacket [Add-on: +Defense Up, +Magic Defense Up, +Durability Up, +Vitality Up, +Vitality Regeneration, +Energy Up, +Energy Regeneration, +Air Conditioning, +Self-repair]**

 **-** **Black T-Shirt & Black Jean**

 **-** **Combat Boots**

 **\- Infinite Space Waist Pouch MK-2** **: [Add-on: + Laundry]**

 **\- Gaia Cell**

 **\- Doppelganger Belt**

 **Ability:**

 **Active:**

 **\- Vector Change** **Lv Max**

 **\- Telekinesis Lv Max**

 **\- Teleportation Lv Max**

 **\- Energy Echolocation**

 **\- Thought Acceleration**

 **\- Magic: Nature Lv.2, Fire Lv.2, Water Lv.2, Wind Lv.2, Earth Lv.2, Light Lv.2, Flight**

 **\- Enchantment: Strength, Endurance, Agility**

 **Passive:**

 **\- Magical Sense Lv Max**

 **\- Swordsmanship Lv EX**

 **- **Ultimate Brain**** **[Perfect Brain Calculation** **Perfect Mental Capability** **\+ Photographic Memory + Parallel Thinking** **]**

 **\- Precognition Dream**

 **\- Legendary Butler [Gary stu Butler Version]**

 **\- Self-Hypnotism**

 **\- Immortal Vitality Lv.2**

 **\- Sleep Control**

 **\- 1st Stage: Tiny Luck**

 **Item:**

 **\- Mimicry String**

 **-** **Cane of Guidance: [Add on: +Durability Up, +Auto Repair]**

 **\- Doujigiri Yasutsuna [Katana, True Damage to Youkai, True Damage to Oni]**

 **\- Black Undershirt, Black Jean Pants, Combat Boots**

 **\- Steel Katana.**

 **\- Invisible Table**

 **\- Infinite Water Kettle**

 **-** **Monochrome Sky** **: [Add-on: +Defense Up, +Magic Defense Up, +Durability Up, +Vitality Up, +Vitality Regeneration, +Energy Up, +Energy Regeneration, +Air Conditioning, +Self-repair]**

 **\- Female Scent Ring**

 **\- Presence Replacement: Magic Entity Ring**

 **\- Vitality Booster Pill x 3 ea , always restocked.**

 **\- Mentality Booster Pill x 3 ea , always restocked.**

 **\- Miscellaneous Item from Infinite Space Waist Pouch MK-2**

 **Spell Card:**

 **1\. Direction Sign "Molecule Collector"**

 **2\. Nature Sign "Storm in Summer"**

 **3\. Accelerator "One Way Road"**

 **4\. Theater Sign "Duet Dancer"**

 **5\. Theater Sign "Character Spot Light"**

 **6\. Direction Sign "Thoughtless Greedy Being Revenge"**

 **7\. Disruptive sign "Seizure Warning"**

 **8\. Theater Sign "Light Commander"**

 **[Lv.49 Gentle Flame, Bara Api]**

 **Job:** **Magician Assistant**

 **Age: 8, Birthday: January**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Equipment:**

 **-** **Red Cherry Kimono** **[Add-on: +Defense Up, +Magic Defense Up, +Durability Up, +Vitality Up, +Vitality Regeneration, +Mana Up, +Mana Regeneration, +Air Conditioning, +Self-repair]**

 **-** **Purple Hakama [Add-on: +Self-repair]**

 **\- Pink Camisole & Special Underwear**

 **-** **Combat Boots**

 **-** **Combat Gloves**

 **Ability:**

 **Active:**

 **\- Pyrokinesis Lv Max**

 **\- Magic: Flight, Fire Lv.3**

 **\- Enchantment: Strength, Endurance, Agility**

 **Passive:**

 **-** **Brawl Fight Lv Max**

 **Special House Application:**

 **-** **Infinite Water Supply**

 **\- Infinite Electric Supply**

 **\- Infinite Gas for Stove Gas and Oven**

 **\- Sub-space Sewage System**

 **\- Anti-Earthquake**

 **\- Anti-Flood**

 **\- Storm Barrier**

 **\- Pest Barrier**

 **\- Intruder Alert**

 **\- Auto-Repair**

 **\- Temperature Control**

 **-** **Simulation Room (Basic Combat Simulation, Clothes Simulator, Environment Simulator(Small))**

 **\- High tier No Entry Magical Barrier**

 **\- Dimensional Isolation**

 **Note: Author hasn't read "New Testament" yet.**

 **I think that's all, see you guys next chapter, cyao.**


	50. Random Story 03 & A Little Bit of Info

**Author note: I got the idea for the story from a novel, the novel is pretty shitty so I ended up creating my own story with that novel idea.**

 **One Player Many Character 01**

I'm in a forest, I don't remember how I got here but I got a feeling that that's the most important issue that I need to solve right now.

I "see" a girl standing in front of me.

I "see" a boy standing in front of me.

I "see" her but I also "see" him.

I dumbfounded with this...new sense I'm feeling right now,we both flapping our mouth, looking for any words to say to express this feeling right now.

And then it hit me, I think I've got an idea with what's happening to me.

"...No way./...Is this true?" he/she said.

We both staring at each other.

Asian Teenager with short black hair. He dressed in a white t-shirt, black trouser, and a sandal.

Asian Teenager with long hair, She dressed in a white shirt, black skirt, and a sandal.

I/She raised my/her hand.

I/He raised my/his feet.

"...I need to get used to this new feeling." he said.

"You want to do some test?" she smile impishly.

He got a bad feeling "What test?" he inquire.

She suddenly lift her skirt, he immediately averted his head.

"Interesting." she said happily, enjoying his reaction.

"...Interesting, indeed." he said in his dead pan voice.

A seconds has passed, instead of putting down her skirt, she start flapping it in front of him.

"Come on, aren't you supposed to be happy now that a girl showing her panties to you?" she said teasingly.

"I'm a gentleman, I don't do an indecent activity such as seeing someone panties." he replied.

"You always says that, but aren't you also agreed that every man always happy when they saw any girls panties?"

"If I see a random girl panties then I definitely will see them without a second thought, but if it's a girl that I cared about, then I will only see them when she truly want me to see them." he said with resolute.

Her hands freeze after hearing his word.

Her face starting to get hot, she blushed.

"W-wha-why are you blushing?! You're not supposed to blushed with just that word!"

"S-shut up! I don't know okay! You're supposed to stay embarrassed while I keep teasing you! Not the other way around, STUPID!"

He doesn't know what to do with her while she still feel embarrassed with what he just said to her.

Just as the atmosphere turned awkward, an iconic word appear in font of their eyes.

""...Oh no."" both of them said at the same time.

 **[Body Enchantment Lv.1]** for him.  
 **  
[Mana Control Lv.1]** for her.

* * *

 **AN: Ay, My work is done, I'm free now, and I got this idea since I watch a lot of fighting game tournament recently.**

 **Fighting Game World 01**

 **[Bonus Quest]**

 **[Become a popular character in a fighting game]**

 **[User will be transfer into a fighting game, User need to build his/her own character from scratch and venture into the game world to become popular to it's genre audience.]**

I accepted that quest since I don't have anything to do and also because it sounded interesting, I mean, it's creating your own character in a fighting game world you know! It's a unique idea! I'm excited to start this quest!

 **-Few minutes later-**

A voice resounded in the room "Taste my power!"

"HNGGGGH!" MY HEARTH, MY POOR HEARTH!

A voice once again resounded from a button in a console that says 'Finisher' "Disappear! Void! Crush!"

"HNGGGGH!" THE CRINGE! THE FUCKING CRINGE!

Hearing myself spouting all those cheesy line, definitely not good for my hearth.

Currently, I'm filling my character information inside this console thing, let's just say, it has been eventful for a while.

"...I have a feeling that this fighting game is an anime fighting game."

What is 'anime fighting game' you asked? It's simple, it's a fighting game and it's anime, and you know what anime means right? It comes from Japan, and you know the characteristic of every games that come from Japan right?

They used a voice line rather than a noise for their character action, every action to be more specific.

"I don't want to use any cheesy line, I wonder what can I do to avoid this?"

...I think there are no other choice than use that setting, moreover it's kinda popular archetype in oversea too.

Let's create 'breaking the 4th wall' character.

* * *

 **About Pioneer Program**

Someone ask me what is the Pioneer Program, so I kinda write the detail from my head, might as well post it in here too.

Well, Pioneer Program is created by this Creator to gather data about the interaction between being from another universe to another universe, 100 people picked up each batch, at the beginning they get free lv.1 skill and free item before going to their selected universe, after that they are free to do what they want, of course at their own risk, the system won't help them if they are asking to die.

There'll be an event called Pioneer Meeting at whenever point of time when you reach certain point in the universe you're in. The purpose of this meeting are for helping the Pioneer by giving them point and gauging their strength from their other colleague. The Junior Pioneer is the lowest rank, the next rank after that is Senior Pioneer, after that I still thinking about it, at certain point you can friend list other Pioneer but I'm still debating to adding it in the story.

The Creator create anything, the Creator created the System, the System and the Creator pretty much deus ex machina, I guess. If you want to do something bad, it's okay, the System won't do anything, that's also included to the collection of the observation data, If you want to rebel against the Creator, that's okay too, its still in the collection of the observation data, but the most fatal mistake you could do is that the System deemed that if you've no more data to be collected, the System would just delete you right there.

 **What is "Senior Pioneer" rank?**

Essentially it's the upgraded version of your previous rank, the limit of buying or upgrading skill and item are increased, the quest are more difficult but more rewarding, at some point the System will assign the Junior Pioneer to you to teach, the System will grant you more point based on the teaching result, if you achieved good result several time, you will rank up once again, I'm still thinking about this part.


	51. Chapter 44 beta'ed

**Chapter 44: The Missing Spring part EX(?)**

 **Beta: Katanasoul_91.**

 **-Morning, Hakurei Shrine-**

 **-My POV-**

Two little girls arrived on the Hakurei Shrine. They arrived by piggy backing the other one.

"We finally arrived! We did it!"

"O-oooo."

"Where's your energy! Say 'We did it!'!"

"W-we did it."

"Louder!"

I pat her head. "Funya!"

"Just let her go, not everyone have that much energy as yours." I reprimanded her before I removed my hand from her head.

"Y-yes, sorry, Akyuu-chan too, I'm sorry." she said her sorry as she lowered Akyuu to stand on her own.

"Don't worry about it, its Bara-chan after all." Akyuu gave a wry smile to her.

I smile in satisfaction seeing their friendly interaction.

I look around the Shrine ground.

There's Reimu, she's giving us unimpressed look while sweeping the ground.

"Please don't be loud first thing in the morning, and what are you all doing here?" she ordered and asked us at the same time.

I raised my Picnic Basket for her to see. "Flower viewing and victory celebration."

"Morning, Reimu-san!" Bara waved.

"Sorry for intruding." Akyuu bowed.

"Good morning to all of you too, by 'victory celebration', that mean I can join in right?" Reimu eyes turned sharps.

"Of course, I also already prepared some extra for the other two, in case they joining in too."

"Then I'll finish this quickly, just give me a minute." and then she start sweeping the ground very quickly.

"Haha, then we will go ahead, come on girls." we move to the area where there's more tree in the Shrine ground.

We found some good clearance. We settled down on it after that I evened out the ground and place a huge mat on top of it.

'The atmosphere really relaxing, like the saying, you need to enjoy the moment while it still last, after all, there'll be another incident soon in a few weeks, and knowing the System, that mean I have to work for it.'

I sigh.

I noticed something floating beside one of the tree. That something is in a color and shape of a white ball.

It's a Phantom, a ghostly remains from a living being. Usually they are resided in Netherworld, but they are constantly can be seen in Gensokyo now.

'They are everywhere now, I guess you can compare them to flies, rather than giving disease, they gave you a chilly aura instead.'

It has been a few days since the conclusion of the incident, aside from the spring comes back to Gensokyo, the Phantom also comes to this place.

The Human start freaking out because of the sudden appearance of the Phantom, but I'm sure they will get used to it in a few days, that's just how Human are.

I think that's the only thing that difference after the incident, now onto the next stuff.

My Quest Reward.

 **[Main Story Quest Completed]**

 **[Reward: 40.000 AP & 40.000 IP, 2 Random Skills & 2 Random Items]**

The reward really increased just like the System said.

For the new reward, I rolled some really good one and a really random one.

 **[Object Enchantment]**

 **[User could infuse object with any unique effect as long as User provided use mana as its cost, the duration of the enchantment depend on what kind of material that the object have and how much User pour mana into it.]**

 **[Detecting inferior skill of the same category from User, [Enchantment: Strength, Endurance, Agility] are fused with [Object Enchantment] for performance efficiency.]**

 **[User level increased from Lv.75 to Lv.77]**

Finally! After tricking everyone that I could enchant an item, I finally really could perform an enchantment! So with this skill, I enchant the Picnic Basket in my hand with **[Spatial Enlargement]** and **[Weight Reduction]** , tiresome but very satisfying, now with this I don't need to buy anymore enchantment from the System.

As for the second skill.

 **[Origami Master]**

 **[Make User the master of folding paper (Origami).]**

Really random but I'll take it nonetheless, I'll just use it to have fun in my free time, ….I wonder if I could make a dragon out of folding paper?

Now for the new item, I think I hit another jackpot on one of them.

 **[Sleepy Medallion]**

 **[Anyone that saw the eye side of the medallion would feel drowsy until they eventually fall asleep.]**

 **[Eternal Illumination Jewel]**

 **[A jewel that producing light until the end of time.]**

Praise the Tiny Luck! I don't know if that's really your doing, but praise you! I promise I won't shit talk you ever again!

Now I could freely use my Light Saber technique without any cost, adding the fact that I have Swordsmanship , those thing gonna be deadly! …But now that I think about it, isn't that mean I could pretend to be a Jedi now?! I also have my Telekinesis! Hohohohohohohohoho, I got another idea, give me Electro Master and I could pretend to be Emperor Palpatine!

But I will wait for my free Electro Master, I'm saving up my Ability Point right now, after all, upgrading my skills into is more important than getting new skills.

I guess that's it for anything new, now I only need to relax and wait for the next incident to happen, yup, only need to relax.

"I'm here, give me sake!" Reimu arrived.

"Here," I gave her a bottle of it and its Sakazuki, a saucer like cup for drinking sake. "Just so you know, I will keep the stench away from the other."

"As long as I get to drink the Sake." she received it happily.

"Here's some snack to go along with it." I place the food on the mat before I proceeding to get myself a thermos containing my tea, my own sweet vanilla flavored tea.

"…" I noticed Bara staring at Reimu's Sake.

"That thing burned your throat, consume more it will burn your kidney, consume more and you probably regret what you're doing while you're drunk." I said my impression of Sake to Bara. "Here's some sweet tea instead." I gave Bara a cup of tea, she took it.

"Sweet tea?" asked Akyuu.

"Vanilla flavored tea mixed with sugar, you want one?"

"Sure." Akyuu took a sip. "Hm, this drink may also be suitable to accompany reading books." Akyuu gave her impression.

"More!" Bara thrust me her empty cup.

"…I know you almost resistant to the heat but can you slow down your drinking speed?"

"Yes, Bara-chan, you need to drink it slowly to enjoy it fully." comment Akyuu.

"But the taste is so sweet! I just want more of it you know!" Bara says her reasoning.

"Then eat this cookie instead, too much tea will lead to another kind of emergency." I gave her a plate of cookie.

"Emergency?" asked Bara with question look but she still take the plate anyway.

"Just eat the cookies, if you want more, just asked me again."

I caught a glimpse of tinge of red on Akyuu face, as for Reimu, I don't know if it's red because she hear what I said or just already drunk from her Sake.

We continue our friendly conversation while enjoying the atmosphere but not long after that, Marisa joins our little party.

"So is this gonna be a thing-ze? Each time we solved an incident, we will have a victory celebration? I'm down with it-ze!" and she took a gulp of her share of Sake.

"Now that you mentioned it, are you okay doing all of this Arah-san?" worried Akyuu.

"It's okay. You don't need to worry about it." I answered.

"So he says!" yelled Reimu merrily.

'…She's totally drunk.' I thought. "Let's talk about something else, I'm actually curious about you girls side of the story from previous incident."

"Oh, now you're saying it I also curious about yours as well-ze. Hey, Reimu, sober up, I want to hear yours as well-ze." Marisa tapped Reimu's shoulder.

"Hm? Incident Story? It can't be helped, now listened to the story of this great Reimu-sama solving the incident."

"What do you mean by Reimu-sama?! All three of us solved the incident-ze!"

"Four, I'm giving you the boost item, remember?"

"In the first place you're siding with the enemy-ze! You don't count!"

I look to the side, Akyuu is in her listening mode right now, she's concentrating to listening to us, or should I say 'recording' us, while Bara is happily nibbling her cookie.

And so I listened and give away my side of the story; of course I left out the System Quest part.

On Reimu side, after she concluded that the spring won't come back at the start of the second month, she started her duty to save Gensokyo from an incident (…it sounded honorable and such, it also fit her character that she will move if Gensokyo is in danger from an incident, but I have a feeling that she left out something in-between), because the winter is unending, she started beating up all the Being that could control the cold (she fought Letty, the 1st stage boss and Cirno, the 1st stage preboss), until a few days later that she have a feeling that there's something more up in the sky, and thus she found the Barrier between Life and Death, and we know what happen next.

On Marisa side, after she founded mysterious pink petal that fall in front of her house, she concluded that in some part of Gensokyo has spring in it, so she set out , after flying around for days without anymore clue, she come across with Alice (the 3rd stage boss), they banter for a while, then they fought, then Marisa won. After that Alice gave her a hint that the there's something going on up above the sky, but Marisa didn't get it until she heard the loud noise.

Guess that mean Sakuya fought off Chen (the 2nd stage boss) and the Prismriver Sisters (the 4th stage boss).

As for my side, I used my head (this ticked off Marisa and Reimu, their expression is so precious, I just wanna laugh out loud), found the door, I used my head again (this really ticked off Reimu), have a meeting with the one behind the incident, and the other know the rest.

"Reimu, did you asked her what I asked you to do?" I asked Reimu.

"Yes, but she said something about breaking the seal and freeing a soul."

"Ah, you mean her monologue about reviving a soul before we fought her-ze?"

"Reviving a soul?" asked Akyuu.

Then friendly banter ensued, interestingly, no one berated me for picking the culprit side, which I thankful off, guess they accept the fact that even thought I became enemy at that time, I still , or they just don't want their drink to be gone because I'm feeling butt hurt, which I'm thankful nonetheless.

"Ara, what a lovely feast, did you perhaps has room for one more guest?"

I jumped a little when I heard that voice.

"Oh, it's you." Reimu turned a little bit sober.

"The culprit-ze."

I slowly look to the new voice.

It's Yuyuko.

…Relax, just relax, the incident already passed, she has no more reason to attack us, except me, I'm fucked, I'm fucked am I? …Let's just see what happen.

"So can I join, Arah boy?"

"…Please sit whenever you like."

"Sorry for intruding then."

…

She sat beside me.

…I want to scream, I wanted to scream so bad right now.

Let's just give her share of foods, yeah, her share of foods. I knew that somehow she will appear when I'm doing this. In the game, every last boss always visited Reimu every time she solved their incident.

I take out many foods from the food basket using Telekinesis.

After the mat is full of food, I pile them up. Pile and pile of food keep stacking up in front of Yuyuko.

A bit of information, Yuyuko is a glutton.

"What a smell, I'm sure the dishes gonna be delicious as well." said Yuyuko with a cherry tone.

"…Oi, isn't this a preferential treatment? Why did she have more food share than we do?" Reimu is annoyed with what she sees.

"There's something that he didn't say to us-ze, something happened when he met her that he's doing this-ze." said Marisa with suspicion.

I ignored them. "Please help yourself, Yuyuko-san."

"Is that so? Then I won't hold back, all right?" Yuyuko said with a smile.

She picked up her chop stick and then her mouth turned into a black hole.

She put the food into her mouth, and a second later another food enter her mouth, and this action repeat itself several times. I didn't even saw her chewing her food, she just stuff food after food without pause.

Reimu and Marisa are flabbergasted with what they seeing right now.

"Master, this person is amazing!" Bara expresses her amazement.

"Ooooh, this is the first time I saw such hungry ghost." Akyuu voiced out her interest.

Another bit of explanation, Phantom and Ghost are different thing, when someone become a Phantom, that's when they accepted the fact that they're death, they're willing to go to the other side and be judged by the Yama, the judge of the afterlife, but Ghost, they appeared when someone is in denial with their death, they will stay in the world until someone do their memorial service, they accepted that they died or their grudge is disappear, and you know how dangerous a ghost is if they have their grudge on, hint hint, 'The Ring', that's a nice example of a grudged ghost. So in essence, Ghost is more dangerous than Phantom.

"I've come to search for the Miko, thinking that she already moved to do something about the new mess that is currently happening, but what did I see, she's actually just enjoying a feast without worry right now."

I look at the new comer.

Sakuya has arrived.

"The culprit from before also here as well, then can you do something about the sudden mass appearance of the Phantom? They are swarming our Mansion every day, and their presences are not welcomed by our mistress." complained Sakuya.

"She's right, nowadays all I see is Phantom around my house-ze. You're the mistress of Netherworld; can't you do something about it-ze?" add Marisa.

"It's the same for me." Reimu slip in her complained.

"Yuyuko-sama!"

And then another one arrived.

It's Youmu.

"Yuyuko-sama, what are you doing in this kind of place?! Something bad had happened!"

"…Oi, what do you mean by 'this kind of place'?" Reimu irritated by Youmu's remark.

"More importantly, what happened, Youmu?" Yuyuko is curious.

"Oi! What do you mean by 'more importantly'?!" Reimu is furious.

"That person that we asked to mend the barrier is still asleep! What do we do?!" continued Youmu.

Reimu is ignored, poor Reimu.

"Hm, she always asleep in winter, I guess the spring hasn't go on for too long now for her to wake up. Then it can't be helped, I'll visit her later." consider Yuyuko.

"Then the barrier mending gonna be postponed? Then I guess its fine."

"""It's not fine!""" yelled the heroines.

"But there's another matter at hand, a mysterious person has been come and go from the Netherworld, she said that she's a familiar of Yuyuko-sama's friend."

It's Ran (the EX stage 1st part final boss) and also, is their conversation staged? These two are ignoring the heroine words.

"Then why don't you cut her down to confirm her identity?" asked Yuyuko.

"Please don't joke around. If she's what she claimed to be, I can't be rude to Yuyuko-sama's friend servants."

"Then I'll check it for you." said Reimu.

"And I'll cut her down." said Sakuya.

"As long as the Phantom infestation is gone-daze." said Marisa.

"Well then, I'll leave it to all of you." concluded Yuyuko.

 ***ding***

 **[Extra Story Quest]**

 **[Personally Participate and Win against the Boarder Manipulator]**

Nope.

'There's no penalty in this quest. That means there's no need for me to participate.…Yeah, fuck that, fuck that quest, nah ah, are you kidding me?! I'm not gonna go fight Yukari.'

But then I noticed everyone is looking at me.

"Come on, Arah. It's time to redeem yourself-ze." said Marisa.

"It should be faster if the four of us combine." said Reimu.

"Can Arah-dono do it?" asked Youmu.

"There's nothing for me to add anymore." said Sakuya.

Akyuu look worried, but Bara expression different from her, she look so confident of me that it's hurt.

And I'm sorry that I'm betraying everyone expectation.

"The name of the Yuyuko-san's friend is Yukari, and some of you know how Yukari goes, even if you win, she probably didn't even do what you asked her." I blur out the name of the final boss of EX stage, the one that they're supposed to fight, and the result of what happened if they won the fight.

"…So it's her." Reimu still look irritated.

"Yukari? You mean the gap youkai?" asked Sakuya for confirmation.

"Eeeh, seriously-ze?! Is what you're saying true, Arah-ze?"

"Yes, is that really true?" asked Yuyuko.

"…Yes." I nodded. 'Yuyuko question. Even thought her question is the same as Marisa, the meaning behind it is totally different.' I thought.

"But that shouldn't mean we don't do anything about it, I'll still try to fight her myself." said Reimu.

"If Reimu said so, then I'm with her-ze."

"I still got my order from my mistress so."

As expected from the heroine, they still resolute to did it, even though they heard what I said.

"Then I'm sorry to disappoint all of you. I really don't want to fight Yukari." I said truthfully. "But instead."

I peel off one of tree bark using Telekinesis, and I search for its Cambium for me to peel, and then I make it into a bracelet, I make three of them for each of the girls.

I gather the bracelet into my hand, and then I start enchanting them.

 **[Enchant Durability]** x 3.

 **[Health Regeneration]** x 3.

 **[Stamina Regeneration]** x 3.

 **[Mana Regeneration]** x 3.

 **[Increase Surrounding Awareness]** x 3.

 **[Increase Reaction Time]** x 3.

…I feel so tired after enchanted all these three bracelets.

"Because of the material…last only one day… takes these…in place of me…and once again…I'm sorry." I offered them the bracelets.

All three of them take their bracelet.

"I understand and thank you, Arah." Reimu understand.

"I guess it was okay-ze." said Marisa as she eyeing the bracelet. I don't really know what her 'okay' means, but I didn't curious enough to know further.

"…" Sakuya didn't say anything.

And we said good bye to them before they leave to the Netherworld.

"What a lively girl and they should be lively considering they're still alive." said Yuyuko as she continued the food.

"Um, Saigyouji-sama, I'm sorry for not introducing myself from the beginning, my name is Hieda no Akyuu, the 9th child of Miare." Akyuu introduced herself.

"Don't worry. I've noticed who you're from the beginning. I heard that your entire predecessor works hard for the Yama in the Afterlife." said Yuyuko.

And they start their Q&A session.

As for me, I'm opted to rest to erase the fatigue from enchanting those bracelets.

In the end, I feel asleep until Bara wake me up to remind me that it's time to go back.

We send Akyuu back to her mansion before we go back to our home.

 **-Night, My House-**

 ***ding***

 **[Quest Failed]**

"They finally did it."

I trust them so much that I didn't even imagined that they will lose to Yukari.

I sigh.

Bara rustled from her bed and then she turned her head toward me, she's awake.

"Ah, sorry, did I wake you up?" I gave her my apologetic smile.

"…" she didn't say anything and just look at me.

After staring each other for a while, she got out from her bed and got in to mine.

She hugged me.

"…Now this is embarrassing, a master shouldn't be consoled by his own servant." I quipped.

She hugged me tighter.

"…"

I hug her back.

I don't know if this eased me a little bit or this raised my feeling of disappointment toward myself.

But I know one thing for sure is that, this day marked as the first failed quest ever since I arrived in Gensokyo.

* * *

 **Author note:**

 **Heyo, Author here.**

 **About the Yukari fight, it is too complicated for me to describe, that's why I didn't included it in the story, you probably thought that I'm just lazy to write it, and yes, you're right, I'm just being lazy to write it. So I'm sorry for all the reader that anticipated any action in this chapter, action twice in a row is impossible for me.**

 **If you people want to see the Yukari fight, search the video of 'minusT' in Youtube, just type 'Human vs Yukari', all the scene in my story is inspired by his/her video. He's a God for creating all those Danmaku battles.**

 **Also for the next chapter, it's gonna be the Side Story.**

* * *

 **Pioneer of the Universe Data Sheet**

 **[Lv.77 Light Magician, Arah]**

 **Job: Human Magician (Item Enchantment Specialist)**

 **Age: 15 Years old. Birthday: August.**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Ability Point: 318.000 point.**

 **Item Point: 435.025 point.**

 **Equipment:**

 **\- Black Winter Jacket [Add-on: +Defense Up, +Magic Defense Up, +Durability Up, +Vitality Up, +Vitality Regeneration, +Energy Up, +Energy Regeneration, +Air Conditioning, +Self-repair]**

 **-** **Black T-Shirt & Black Jean**

 **-** **Combat Boots**

 **\- Infinite Space Waist Pouch MK-2** **: [Add-on: + Laundry]**

 **\- Gaia Cell**

 **\- Doppelganger Belt**

 **Ability:**

 **Active:**

 **\- Vector Change** **Lv Max**

 **\- Telekinesis Lv Max**

 **\- Teleportation Lv Max**

 **\- Energy Echolocation**

 **\- Thought Acceleration**

 **\- Magic: Nature Lv.2, Fire Lv.2, Water Lv.2, Wind Lv.2, Earth Lv.2, Light Lv.2, Flight**

 **\- Object Enchantment**

 **Passive:**

 **\- Magical Sense Lv Max**

 **\- Swordsmanship Lv EX**

 **- **Ultimate Brain**** **[Perfect Brain Calculation** **Perfect Mental Capability** **\+ Photographic Memory + Parallel Thinking** **]**

 **\- Precognition Dream**

 **\- Legendary Butler [Gary stu Butler Version]**

 **\- Self-Hypnotism**

 **\- Immortal Vitality Lv.2**

 **\- Sleep Control**

 **\- 1st Stage: Tiny Luck**

 **\- Origami Master**

 **Item:**

 **\- Mimicry String**

 **-** **Cane of Guidance: [Add on: +Durability Up, +Auto Repair]**

 **\- Doujigiri Yasutsuna [Katana, True Damage to Youkai, True Damage to Oni]**

 **\- Black Undershirt, Black Jean Pants, Combat Boots**

 **\- Steel Katana.**

 **-** **Eternal Illumination Jewel.**

 **\- Invisible Table**

 **\- Infinite Water Kettle**

 **-** **Monochrome Sky** **: [Add-on: +Defense Up, +Magic Defense Up, +Durability Up, +Vitality Up, +Vitality Regeneration, +Energy Up, +Energy Regeneration, +Air Conditioning, +Self-repair]**

 **\- Female Scent Ring**

 **\- Presence Replacement: Magic Entity Ring**

 **\- Sleepy Medallion**

 **\- Vitality Booster Pill x 3 ea , always restocked.**

 **\- Mentality Booster Pill x 3 ea , always restocked.**

 **\- Miscellaneous Item from Infinite Space Waist Pouch MK-2**

 **Spell Card:**

 **1\. Direction Sign "Molecule Collector"**

 **2\. Nature Sign "Storm in Summer"**

 **3\. Accelerator "One Way Road"**

 **4\. Theater Sign "Duet Dancer"**

 **5\. Theater Sign "Character Spot Light"**

 **6\. Direction Sign "Thoughtless Greedy Being Revenge"**

 **7\. Disruptive sign "Seizure Warning"**

 **8\. Theater Sign "Light Commander"**

* * *

 **[Lv.49 Gentle Flame, Bara Api]**

 **Job:** **Magician Assistant**

 **Age: 8, Birthday: January**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Equipment:**

 **-** **Red Cherry Kimono** **[Add-on: +Defense Up, +Magic Defense Up, +Durability Up, +Vitality Up, +Vitality Regeneration, +Mana Up, +Mana Regeneration, +Air Conditioning, +Self-repair]**

 **-** **Purple Hakama [Add-on: +Self-repair]**

 **\- Pink Camisole & Special Underwear**

 **-** **Combat Boots**

 **-** **Combat Gloves**

 **Ability:**

 **Active:**

 **\- Pyrokinesis Lv Max**

 **\- Magic: Flight, Fire Lv.3**

 **\- Enchantment: Strength, Endurance, Agility**

 **Passive:**

 **-** **Brawl Fight Lv Max**

 **\- Heat Resistant**

* * *

 **Special House Application:**

 **-** **Infinite Water Supply**

 **\- Infinite Electric Supply**

 **\- Infinite Gas for Stove Gas and Oven**

 **\- Sub-space Sewage System**

 **\- Anti-Earthquake**

 **\- Anti-Flood**

 **\- Storm Barrier**

 **\- Pest Barrier**

 **\- Intruder Alert**

 **\- Auto-Repair**

 **\- Temperature Control**

 **-** **Simulation Room (Basic Combat Simulation, Clothes Simulator, Environment Simulator(Small))**

 **\- High tier No Entry Magical Barrier**

 **\- Dimensional Isolation**

 **Note: Author hasn't read "New Testament" yet.**

 **I think that's all, see you guys next chapter, cyao.**


	52. Halloween Special

**My Biggest Nightmare (Halloween Special)**

 **AN: We don't celebrate Halloween here in Indonesia, and I'll be busy at around that time, so here's an early short Halloween special.**

 **-My POV-**

"Stop smiling."

"But Master, you look so adorable right now."

"Stop smiling."

"But I can't help it."

I gave her my stink eye.

"No~, Master hate me now!" even thought she said those word, she stills smile.

My eyes twitch.

Our position, it got reverse in a single night.

It all started when I woke up in the morning, I noticed that there's something strange with my vision, everything looks…higher and big, and then I noticed another thing, its Bara, she grew big, like, grows really big. She grew up into adult size.

So in short, I became a shota while Bara became busty adult, and I suspect the other girls become one too. This is obviously some kind of joke by the System, and I have a bad feeling from today onward.

"Come on, let's see everyone else doing."

"Yes~"

"…Stop being happy, it's annoying."

"Yes~"

Bara holds my hand….she toke the lead and walk ahead of me.

"…Let go of me."

"Eh~, but what happened if Master get lost?"

"…I'll really get mad if you keep this up."

"I see~, so you will get mad~."

"…"

I jump and hit her head.

"Ouch!"

"You deserved it."

"Hehehe~" she stills smiling while holding the spot where I hit her.

"…*sigh* seriously this girl." I gave up. "Come on."

"Yes!"

And finally, I'm the one who lead our walk.

First thing first, we went to the Hakurei Shrine to check on Reimu.

"Oh, it's you guys, good morning."

I shuddered seeing her expression.

She looks…happy seeing my arrival.

'This is creepy. This is not the Reimu I know.'

She's the same as Bara, she also become an adult. To be honest, the girls are look beautiful, their hair got longer, their bust got bigger, and such, but I have a feeling that there's something strange going on.

"Yo, good morning to you too, Reimu."

"No, it's wrong."

"What do you mean 'it's wrong'?"

"That's not how you must call me right?"

My head got blank for a moment.

"…Huh?"

"Call me Reimunee-san."

"…" I'm speechless with what I hear. 'This is nightmare. I need to wake up right away.'

I took a step back, but then my back hit something.

"Where're you going Arah-ze? Let's play with Onee-chan a little, okay?" it's Marisa and she grab me by my shoulder.

Run! I need to run now! The fu-I can't move!

"B-Bara!" I search for her.

"HMHM!" I found her, but she got bound and gagged on the side.

"Yes, let's play with us, Onee-chan." Reimu walks closer to me.

"U-UWAAAAAAAA!" I scream as I engulfed by them.

 **-My House-**

I jolted awake from my sleep.

I got up and look at my surrounding.

…I'm still in my room.

I look at my hand.

Look perfectly normal.

I look to my side, there's Bara still sleeping on her futon, still in her Loli size.

I sigh.

"Thank goodness it's just a nightmare, I don't know what happen if…"

Something clicked in my head.

"…No, it's just my imagination, it's just a nightmare."

I lay down again on my futon.

"It's just a nightmare. It's just a stupid nightmare."

And with the help of my skill, I forcefully sleep for the night.


	53. News 02

**Another week of no update (possibly reach to a month)**

So like the title says, there have been things happening and will be happening in the past week that resulted in me can't updated my story, here's all of them:

1\. My Story in SpaceBattle and SufficientVelocity got deleted.

So I've made decision in the SB forum, I let my thread in SB to be deleted. There's nothing I can do about it, I got Content Reviewed by the admin in there, it was to rewrite my entire story or get deleted. Delete all the lewd stuff, delete all fan-service, delete all the Loli.

I'm sorry, no. If I choose to rewrite, that's like 80% of the stuff in the story that I need to write back, which is a lot of time that I need to spend rather than writing a new chapter, so yeah, my story is gone in Spacebattle, BUT, thanks to the help of one of my reader, now I'm posting in Questionable Questing, the place have NSFW content so I don't know if some of my reader could get through the website without using VPN, so anyway, if you want to discuss how the story goes, just search my story in that forum.

I also post my stuff in Webnovel, but those site is worse for discussing stuff, or just google my story title in the google search, you probably find a website where my story in it.

2\. Graduation Ceremony.

It will happen in like two days from now on. I'll be busy with its preparation and stuff.

3\. Work Time.

After I graduated, I probably gonna up my work into full time, that mean I gotta get used to the work hour and pick a time where I could continue writing my story.

I guess that's all the stuff that/will happen to me in real life.

On another note, there's something that I wanted to do for a while, and that's writing a new SI story. Emil Chronicle Online SI, really love that game …before the fucking publisher/developer/or maybe both of them didn't wanted to extend our license of the game and we forced to shut down the fucking server, …all of us were very sad when we heard the news, …fucking company and their fucking not reaching their income expec-fucking-tation, …fuck all of'em.

Back to the topic at hand, maybe I will create 2 chapter of that new SI story. I think I will start now, or after I write another side-story chapter, but let's just see what people think. So start comment about it, maybe your comment could affect me.


	54. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45: Arrival of the Mist**

 **-Morning, My House-**

 **-My POV-**

Emptiness.

A hollow feeling that appeared when you saw or feels that there's something missing from certain place or object, which led you wanting to fill that emptiness with something. Generally, this kind of feeling appeared when you saw an empty shelf or empty room; the feeling appeared and bothered you until you filled that shelf or room with something.

There's also another example of how the feeling generally appeared in someone heart, it appeared when you finished watching or reading or maybe playing certain series. I remember the first time I feel the emptiness. It was when I finished watching an anime, it was called "Baka to test to Shoukanjuu". It's a great and hilarious anime, and when it finished airing, I remembered how desperate I'm to fill my emptiness by watching something similar like that anime.

It was a sad day back then, but then Season 2 unexpectedly happened, but like always, after some time Season 2 also finished its airing, and then the emptiness comes back. I search for any of the clue about the series continuation. I finally found its translated LN, but it still haven't keep up with the anime, and then despair comes again.

I sigh. "…It's a vicious cycle."

"Vicious cycle?" asked a little girl beside me.

"Hm? No, I'm just thinking loudly."

"…I don't think 'Vicious cycle' has anything to do with the topic at hand. Please pay more attention, Master!"

Ah yeah, I kinda forgot that I'm in the middle of thought about what kind of plant we want to put in our garden.

"Sorry. How about you? Did you have something in mind?" I asked back.

"Since we only have one month left for the spring, how about planting the summer flower? Is Sunflower good?" Bara gave her suggestion.

"Sunflower, is it? …It reminded me of certain someone that really dangerous, anyway, did you read about it in Akyuu's place?"

"Yup! Since there are many book in her place, I read some of them to passes the time, included the book about flower." she said while looking proud.

"Oh, impressive, then do you know how to take care of them?"

"Hm? No? I skimmed everything except the picture of the flower and the meaning of it."

"…Then why are you looking proud just a second ago?"

"Because I read a lot of books!" she said proudly.

"...Are you implying that I read fewer books than you?"

"But isn't that the truth, Master?"

"…And where did you get that idea from?"

"Because there's no book in our house?" she said innocently enough.

"…True, it's true, but still."

I grab her and ruffle her hair.

"YOU DON'T DISRESPECT PEOPLE BY SAYING THAT KIND OF WORD!"

"I'm sorryyyy!"

"YOU'RE DOING IT ON PURPOSE AREN'T YOU?! YOU'RE INTENTIANLLY TAUNTING ME AREN'T YOU?!"

"No, I don't! I swear! I swear I didn't do it on purpose!"

"LIAR!"

I start patting her head.

"Funyaaaaa!"

After intense patting later.

Bara's body is lying limply on the floor.

"As I was saying, I want at least filled our garden with something, I don't have confident or interest enough with taking care of flower or fruit, …hmm." Much thinking and consideration occurred, and I reach a conclusion. "…There's no helping it, guess back to the bushes it is." But then a brilliant idea came up inside my head. "Let's aim for a bush maze, it will be fun when it finished."

And then, I go to the garden to plant more bushes.

It has been a few weeks since spring arrived in Gensokyo, and with the additional notification that I finished my monthly quest, that mean we're officially in our last month of spring.

...And I'm keeping an eye out for any mysterious very thin mist that may or may not appeared soon.

…

…Hm? You people want me to elaborate further because you didn't know Touhou? All right then.

Those mysterious mist is a tell tale sign of the next incident after _Perfect Cherry Blossom_ , which is _Immaterial and Missing Power_ , and the one behind the incident is Ibuki Suika, an Oni, the one which I said to be could smash the moon, …or maybe not?

Truthfully, I kinda assumed that she did it because I once saw an illustration of her smashing the moon to pieces, but when I properly thinking about it, "Then why the moon still exist in the next main game?", now I'm really curious as to what really happened at that illustration. I blame her 2nd theme for making me assumed things, like seriously, the theme name is "Broken Moon", so it can't be helped right?

By the way Suika's 2nd theme is my second favorite after ZUN's theme. It built an image in my mind as to what I imagined Gensokyo feels like.

"Weeeeee~"

"Wait up!"

I hear sounds of happiness in the distance, I search for the source, and I found it immediately. It's the fairies. They're having fun while chasing each other between the trees by flying.

In these few days, the fairies were constantly sighted near my house. I know they are, like, everywhere in Gensokyo, but they usually stay away from any human settlement, including mine. So why that they're showing up near me now?

…

I pinch the green streak part of my hair.

'The fairies are indeed part of nature, but there's no way they gathered just because of this right? …Whatever, they haven't done anything bad to me, I guess it's okay to just leave them alone.'

Now, recapping what you guys know so far, _Immaterial and Missing Power_ , a new incident that will arrive to Gensokyo, the culprit is Ibuki Suika.

What did she do? She made everyone having a feast in every 4 days.

Her reason for starting it? She just wants everyone to have a feast because she feels that they don't have enough in the original timeline, spring only happened in 1 month time in there. But considering that she's an Oni, she probably keeps doing it forever, I'm glad that she was stopped or watched by Yukari so that she's not overdoing it.

How did she do it? Just like _Perfect Cherry Blossom_ , it can't be explained scientifically. In _Perfect Cherry Blossom,_ with Yuyuko's Death Manipulation, she caused spring to "died", making the gathering of spring essence to be much easier, and now in _Immaterial and Missing Power_ , with Suika's Density and Sparseness Manipulation, she gathered people's "soul" to make them wanting to have a feast.

So when I said that I'm keeping a look out for any mysterious mist, it meant that I'm keeping out for Suika because with her ability, she could changed her body density to be turned into a mist and affect everyone "soul" like I said.

I guess that's the general gist of things.

I finished planting the bush-ling in the garden, now all I need is just taking care of them so that they don't get uprooted by something or someone. I went back inside the house.

Aside from the increase of fairy sighting, I changed back wearing my Yukata, Monochrome Sky, as it replaced my Black Winter Jacket. My OCD is satisfied with these season clothe coding.

I came back to my previous sitting spot while carrying a tray of teas.

"Bara, stop pretending to be dead and come here, I'll fix your hair." I said while beckoning her to sit in front of me with a hair comb.

"Okay~" she immediately woke up with disheveled hair, and then she slowly crawl to where I told her to sit.

Now she's sitting in front of me. She grabbed her tea while I start combing her hair.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have ruffled your hair just now, I should have just pat you like usual." I apologized to her.

"But in the end Master fix my hair right? Master doesn't need to worry much about it."

"Yes, I'm indeed fixing your hair right now, but I still think I shouldn't ruffle female hair ever again, I actually feel more guilty as the time passed."

She put her tea down before turned back toward me, making me stop combing her hair.

She pinched my check with both of her hands while smiling warmly.

"Stupid Master. Like I said, Master doesn't need to worry about it. As long as I'm together with Master, I'm very much happy with whatever we're doing."

"…"

"Just like Master said back then right? 'I'll make you happy so you didn't need to worry about anything', it was really romantic!"

"…I don't think that was what I said, but as long as you're happy, I guess it was okay."

"KYAAAA! HE FINALLY SAID IT! 'AS LONG AS I'M HAPPY'! I'M THE HAPPIEST GIRL IN THE WORLD!" she happily squeals as she cupped her cheek with her hands.

"…This is gonna be thing isn't it?" I deadpan.

"What 'thing'?" she titled her head while still cupping her cheek.

"Subject derailment and letting thing unfinished, now turn back again because I want to finish combing your hair."

"Okay~" and she turn around.

'…Somehow I got a feeling that sooner or later I need to man up or something.' I thought as I'm resuming combing her hair.

 **-Afternoon-**

I arrived back to my house after I accompanied Bara to Akyuu's place. She's always going there to play recently. I guess they're being a good friend now, and it's good, much better than hating each other.

 ***ding***

 **[Test of Bravery and Courage]**

 **[Personally join investigating the incident and solved it with your own hand.]**

 **[Failure Penalty: Revoking of Senior Pioneer Status]**

'…It's finally here. I'm not even surprised that it appeared since I did expect it to come sooner. Also, seems like the System already had enough with my cowardness because it threatened me by revoking my status if I didn't win.'

I look toward the wood. I saw a very thin mist like thing spreading everywhere.

"There she is, I wondered how wide she stretched herself to affect every one. …Okay, enough with the useless question, there's more important thing to do. I need to check on the Human…Human…" my line of thought suddenly cut off. I felt like I forgot something. "…Human …Human …'Human' what? What did I want to say just now?" Just as the confusion set in, I feel my eyes and my green streak giving out light. They activated to shield and fixed the problem. "…Oh yeah, it's the Human Village, why did I forgot such generic name of a village?"

Then I immediately put two and two together.

"…Keine, it's her ability. That mean the village is safe from the mist. Thank goodness." I sigh in relieve.

I don't have to worry to what Keine did because she will do similar thing in the future to safe the village as well. The clue that she used her power is that everyone doesn't remember something that she used her power on, just like my condition just now.

…

"Wait a second, no, that's actually not good. What happened to Bara when she's in the village when Keine ate its history?! Bara is not a resident of that village at all!"

I hurriedly come out from my house perimeter.

"BARAA! I'M COMING! KEINE TOO! PLEASE EITHER OF YOU TO BE THERE WHEN I'M ARRIVED!"

I directly rush toward the supposed route to the Human Village, hoping either of them to be there to confirm Bara's safety.

 **-** **Night Parade of One Hundred Oni Every Four Days - Prologue-**

 **-3rd POV-**

It comes back.

It comes back into Gensokyo after **missing** for hundreds of years.

Its **power** hailed as the strongest power in Gensokyo at one point, it was respected by the Youkai in the Mountain in the day of old.

After it arrival, it feels like the resident of Gensokyo wasting their time by not having a feast while the spring is still going, so because of that, it decided that it will help them start the feast again.

It **immaterial** itself into the mist and start spreading very thin across the land.

The being doesn't fear the evil, its mist seeped into the Scarlet Devil Mansion.

The being doesn't fear the death, its mist seeped into the Border of Life and Death.

The being doesn't fear the Miko, its mist seeped into the Hakurei Shrine.

It is very confident that it will make a great feast when doing this.

 **Author Note:**

 **If you guys saw my announcement in Fanfiction, you guys probably know what's going on.**

 **About the word count, its 2k+, and probably gonna the new standard for my every chapter, I can't do more than that. I'm just too tired to write after I finished working.**

 **About my plan to write "Emil Chronicle Online SI", I don't know, on one point I want to at least create 3 chapter of it, but at other point, I don't want to abandon the reader on this side.**

 **About Arah Status sheet, I think I'm just gonna place it when there's significant change to his status.**


	55. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46: Night Parade of One Hundred Oni Every Four Days Part 1**

 **-Early Noon, in the Middle of the Road-**

 **-My POV-**

"…This is nerve wrecking." I said.

"Which is?" Bara asked beside me.

"The fact that we're heading toward one of the place that I hesitant to visit."

"Bamboo Forest of the Lost? Is it a dangerous place?"

"Yeah, beside the self explanatory name, I'm more worried with the people that residing in there."

"What's wrong with them? Are they bad people?"

"Well, not really, I think."

"Then why were Master worried about them if they're not bad people?"

"…Hmm." Then I start rationaling my feeling. "I guess I was being paranoid because I only heard about them and not meet them personally. People tend to assume something bad with anything that they never seen before, no one excluded from this problem, it was the fear of the unknown. The only way to fix this is to see them personally, see them with your own eyes, judged them based on their action. "

"A wise word from someone of your age, now, all that left is for you to implement them." A third voice joined in on our conversation.

"Easier said than done, there's still something called 'being nervous', the most unpleasant part of the ordeal in my opinion, Keine-sensei." I glance at the person behind me while still walking forward.

I see Keine turn her head to the side to glance at me too, right now she's back to back with me while sitting on a chair, a makeshift one that I made using wood, vines, leafs, a bit of toughness enchantment, and a bit of Vector Change for extra stickiness. If you look at it from a far, you may assume that I carried her on my back, but in truth, I carried her using Telekinesis.

As for why she's in this situation, it all started when I arrived at my usual path to enter the Forest of Magic. On there, I saw Bara piggy backing her, it was a strange sight considering the difference between their body sizes.

She apparently wasted all her energy after using her ability, so that mean she can't do anything for a while because of it, now when she was on the lookout for any enemy approaching her, she found Bara wandering in the forest (Because she 'ate' the village history, the world presenting what happened to the Human Village area if the village doesn't get to be build in the first place, which is why the area turn into a forest right now), after much talk between them, Keine asked Bara to moved her to her friend place, but then Bara asked if she could get me first to help her, and Keine agreed.

Bara also explained that she still remembered Keine but she doesn't know anything else, guess Keine still keep her history.

As for the chair, I just want to make her comfy, I or Bara can't possibly piggy backing her until we reach the Bamboo Forest, that'll surely made everyone involved to feel uncomfortable. So with that reason, I make the chair, I add padding, arm rest, foot rest and everything to it. I also keep it constantly stable with Telekinesis. …So yeah, Keine was satisfied with it, and I think Legendary Butler skill lend a hand in the making of the chair.

"Then you should talk with other people more, the more you talk to them, the less time you'll feel nervous doing something similar." advice Keine.

"I don't think your solution will help me because my 'being nervous' is from 'meeting someone that's more powerful than me'." I look back toward the road.

"Then that mean you won't get nervous when dealing with someone that's weaker than you?"

"Yes. I know that it sounds rude for the people that I met, but I could at least have a bit of peace of mind that I could at least survive with whatever they thrown at me."

"…What kind of scale did you use in your reasoning?"

"Gensokyo scale."

"We're actually not that bad."

"Says the one that could 'eat' a history."

"Is that a confession that you knew about what I really am?"

I blink.

"…Yeah."

"…When did you noticed?"

"…When we first met."

"…I see."

And then she goes silent. I look to the side to saw Bara's worried expression. I gave her small smile to assured her that everything is gonna be all right.

'I think I need to be honest when that kind of question was asked, I don't want to regret it later on because I lied.'

A few seconds later, I once again hear Keine's voice.

"…So, what do you think?"

"About what?"

"I didn't know how you do it, but you still remember right? It's about me living inside the village. it's about me teaching the children. What do you think of it?"

"Being a teacher is a noble job. You're taking apart in a delicate process of personality building inside the children, based on the evidence that there were no complain from the parent children or the children themselves. With only that fact, I've no issue whatsoever if you're a human or not."

"..."

"Basically you're doing a good job so far, just does your stuff like you normally do, there's nothing to worry about." I hurriedly said in case my previous word sounds too stuffy thus making it didn't hit the mark.

"There's nothing to fix because there's no issue in the first place?" Bara added.

"Y-yeah, like what Bara said."

I hear a chuckle from behind me.

"If you say so, I'm glad then."

After I feel satisfied from her answer, I internally sigh in relieve.

"But now that I think about it, if you already knew about me from the start, why did you look suspiciously at me when the mist incident happened."

I flinch.

"I wonder why you did it, Arah-kun. There's no way you did it just for fun, right?"

I didn't look back and start walking faster.

"W-wait! Master!" Bara start running because there's a difference between our distances between steps.

"Hey, Arah-kun, why won't you answer the question?"

I stay silent and just fast walk toward the Bamboo Forest.

"Master! Slow down please!" cried Bara.

 **-Afternoon, the Entrance to the Bamboo Forest-**

"So let me get this straight, the reason as to why you knew that there are people living inside the Bamboo Forest was because you 'read' it 'somewhere'."

"Yes."

"…But where is this 'somewhere'?"

I smirk. "Heh, you think I'll answer that question. I have my secret as well, I'm not gonna answer it to just anybody."

When we're in the road, Keine finally asked as to how I knew that there are people living inside the Bamboo Forest. This is a precaution incase somehow people keep pointing out about how I knew so much, so with this I could slowly put the idea of me knowing about a lot of things, and not forcefully says things like 'your world actually just a fiction', seriously, anyone that said that word in an explanation, prove that they actually have a shit for a brain, you sound like an arrogant prick when you said those kind of word. So I arrived to this solution.

'If everything in Gensokyo has vague explanation, then let's be vague as well. If they have the wrong conclusion then it's their fault for wrongly interpreting my answer.'

"But like I first said, I only knew about them, I never met them personally so I didn't know what kind of person they are."

"And then what will you do when you knew what kind of person they are?" Keine asked.

"Become friends with them, right? Isn't that usually the first answer for things like this?"

I offered my hand to help Keine stand up.

She took it and leave from my makeshift chair.

Now that there's no one in the chair-Bara plop down on the chair.

…

"I'm tired~" Bara whine.

"…" I sigh. "Oh well."

*pat-pat* someone patting my head.

"That's a good way of thinking, keep it that way and you will have a future without worries."

"If I succeed in making them my friend that is, so, how will you find your friend in here?"

She smiles. "Well, like this," she breathed in. "MOKOUUU-CHAAAAAAAN!" Keine yell.

A second passed.

"DON'T CALL ME BY THAT NAMEE!" A girl voice rang back from the Bamboo Forest.

'Ho boy.' I thought.

After waiting for a while, I see a girl coming out of the Bamboo Forest.

As she keeps getting closer to us, I slowly could make out her detail.

She has red eyes and ankle-length pale blue (almost white) hair. Her hair's tied with red and white paper charms. She wears a light brown shirt that appears as if it's been discolored from fire, and dark red hakama that are randomly decorated with paper charms, and she walks while keeping her hands in her pocket.

"Oh, it's just you, Keine. I thought it was Kaguya taunting me to fight her again, even thought I already said it has become annoying after 300 something years. What's up?" greeted her.

I look at her status.

 **[Lv.? Immortal Phoenix, Fujiwara no Mokou]**

'Fujiwara no Mokou, one of the badass, my favorite character, and compelling character in Touhou, although, I don't really like her character theme.' I thought.

"Hello to you too, Mokou, as for your question, I really do want to say everything is fine, but in reality it's not. I used my ability." Keine answered.

"'Used your ability?' …Ah, I see. So, what's with the kids around you?"

"Fufu, Let me introduce you. This is Arah-kun," Keine introduce me.

"Hey." I greet her by raising my hand.

"And Bara-chan." she introduce Bara.

"Hello~" greeted Bara with a drool face. …is the chair really that good?

"Even though they're new in Gensokyo, they are good people. Thankfully they found me after I used my ability and then help escorting me to this place."

"Hoo, that's pretty good." Mokou look amazed. "Good job, kid."

 **[Impress the Immortal Phoenix]**

 **[Reward: 20.000 AP & IP]**

"I'm sorry but I'm not a kid."

"Then how old are you?"

"…15." I painfully admit.

"Still a kid to me, but thank you for your hard work, let me handle it from here." She brings out her hands from her pocket.

"Eh? W-w-wait! M-mokou?! Wait a second!"

"Ei! Don't struggle!"

And there goes Keine getting princess carried by Mokou.

"See you guys next time."

"B-be safe on the way back, okay?!"

With that final parting word, they disappeared into the Bamboo Forest.

"Well, that was pretty good for first impression."

I look behind me and saw Bara sleeping on the chair.

"…Now I'm really curious as to how the chair actually feels."

And with that word, I also start walking back home while telekinetically carrying extra budget.

 **-Evening, In front of my house-**

"So, you want to go in and have some tea?"

"No need because my business in here will be over in a jiffy."

"'Over in a jiffy' is it? …May I know what kind of business you have in here?"

"Testing."

"…Hm?" I titled my head.

"I want to test your ability to stay alive."

…

…My eyes…they're twitching.

I JUST arrived to my house, I JUST finish putting Bara in the bedroom, I JUST start trying to feel relaxed, but the universe said "you know what, let's throw him Yukari so he'll start panicking again".

…So yeah, Yukari visited me and ordered me to go outside.

She smiles.

"So do try to convince me that you won't make her run amok in Gensokyo because she didn't satisfy with your performance."

"What do you mean by 'satisfy with my performance'? Who is 'She'?"

"I'll tell you if I satisfied with your result but do try your very best, because if you don't, I'll be the one that will kill you instead." She still keeps her smile as she said those words.

"…Then there's no choice to do my very best then." I said as my determination to win start flaring ever since I step into this fantasy land.

'If I went by the game logic, is this my 1st stage fight in my story line? Already fighting Yukari in the 1st stage? What kind of nonsense is this?! I CALL HAX!' I complained in my mind.

* * *

 **Author Note:**

 **Heyo, Author here! Work has been very hard to me! Update schedule gonna go haywire from now on! Good bye! Good day!**

 **About rivalry between Mokou and Kaguya, the wiki said that Mokou actually already given up killing Kaguya after 300 year while Kaguya keep fishing for Mokou to fight her. So yeah, fan work actually deluded me from the canon version until now.**


	56. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47: Night Parade of One Hundred Oni Every Four Days Part 2**

 **-Evening, In Front of My House-**

 **-My POV-**

Both of us standing face-to-face on the clearance in front of my house.

I took out a golf ball-size object from my pouch. I suppress it shine, and start condensing its light.

"What an interesting item, I wonder why you did not use it until now?"

"…" I just opt to go silent, not answering her prying word.

"No answer? Oh well." she said disappointingly but her eyes never lose its observation nature.

I hide my grimace by showing no reaction from her word.

 ** _Thought Acceleration_**

Everything comes to a stop.

'Is it because of Yuyuko that she starts prying me more openly? Or is it because of this person that she said could 'run amok in Gensokyo'? Honestly, it could be anything, especially about 'running amok in Gensokyo' part. Almost every character in Touhou has the potential to run amok and cause great damage, but based on the timeline and the reason of her worried, I got a few names in mind.

Remilia, Yuyuko, Yuuka, and Suika.

In Remilia case, she got bored and thus wants me to fight her. Regardless of the outcome, she didn't feel satisfied and starts rampaging. Quite likely based on her personality or temper.

In Yuyuko case, somehow I unknowingly accidently being a smartass in this few days and need to be put down in my place. Is 'everything died' count as the damage of 'rampaging'? Questionable and out of character but still possible.

In Yuuka case, she's not part of the incident, but there's a possibility that she joining in for specific reason and I'll eventually cross path with her. Slim chance that this will happen but there's still a possibility that it will happen.

In Suika case, I'll eventually fight her, and the result of our fight dissatisfied her that she start rampaging around Gensokyo. Very likely but I think she's more interested in partying and drinking rather than going on a rampage.

So which is it?

…Yukari promised to answer this question after I passed her test, so this kind of thought is useless to think about anymore.

Yukari is wearing her casual purple dress right now, she isn't wearing her 'official business' one, which mean she's not really taking this seriously, which also mean there's a chance for me to win this fight.

Let's seriously focus to win the fight right now.'

I deactivated Thought Acceleration.

"Then let's start the test shall we?" asked Yukari.

I pour my mana to the grass around Yukari's feet without any gesture. The weed's leaf starts to extend, and I immediately order it to hold Yukari. The weed's leaf quickly whipped to her legs and they missed their mark. Both of her feet already left the ground because she's sitting on her gap in mid air.

"Very eager to start, aren't we?" she sounds amused while hiding her mouth with her hand fan.

"The one who strikes first, win." I reply.

"Good philosophy, but its only work if its hit." she crossed her leg.

She waved her hand and two big gaps opened in mid air. There is something inside, there're multiple of them, I indentified them to be a steel beam, and they're coming toward me with great speed.

I thrust my other hand forward. I catch all of the steel beams that are supposed to hit me with Vector Change while ignoring the rest that miss their mark. After the steel beams finish their barrage, I individually twist all of the steel beams that I caught into a less dynamic version of itself, now all of them bend side way, with this even if she reused them, it will be less dangerous than the original shape.

"Hm, construction worker-san will be very sad when they discovered that their beams are destroyed."

"You steal all of these?! And also, don't use them if you're gonna feel guilty about it!"

"But it's their fault that they left it alone in the middle of the night."

"And that doesn't mean you could use them whatever you like!" I plant the distorted beam into the ground in my state of retorting.

"Yes I can, and we haven't finished yet."

Red Energy Ball appeared between Yukari's each shoulder, as soon as they appeared, they start spewing out Danmaku.

'No more playing around!'

 _Counter Armor_.

All of Yukari's Danmaku redirected back to herself after they hit me.

I see a light frown in Yukari's expression.

A Gap opened in front of Yukari to swallow all of the reflected shot.

I smirk. "Heh, how Is th-?!" and my smirk is gone as quick as it appeared.

A new Gap opened up beside me, it spewing out another red colored Danmaku from inside of it.

I redirect them to where it came from.

And then another gap opened up behind me.

'…This is bad.' I thought.

I figured that if I keep this keep up, I won't be able to do anything, so I decided to move away from my spot.

"Where do you think you're going?" said Yukari.

"!"

I can't move my leg. I can still feel my leg muscle trying to move my leg but I can't move it. I tried to fly, I can still feel I'm spending my Energy and Mana to do it but my feet still planted on the ground. Yukari just did something to me.

"I appreciated if you didn't move from where you stand, after all, I just discovered the more efficient way we could finish this test faster."

Did she mess with my boundary between moving and not moving?

"…If I might know, what are you trying to test actually?"

Side note, the Danmaku barrage is still going strong and its quantity is getting bigger and bigger by the second.

"It's actually nothing special, it's just 'How much can you endure before you break' test." she said nonchalantly.

Goose bump immediately appear after I heard her word.

'…Is thinking about winning against Yukari a mistake?' With that final negative thought, I start focusing more in defending.

More Gaps opened up, more Danmaku got redirected, my vision slowly filled with red, slowly from prickling feeling for redirecting a few of Danmaku to constant tight pressure to the whole body from repelling hundreds of Danmaku per second that were aimed at my being.

It feels like an hour but in actuality it was only a few minutes has passed, it was mentally taxing.

"Good job enduring so far. This is the last one because this is the heaviest object that I possess."

I taste fresh breath of air going in to my nose after hearing her word. Apparently I forgot to breathe at some point.

No more red in my vision, but there's a really big Gap in its place instead.

 _*WOOOOOOONNNGGGGGGG*_

I hear a loud horn from inside the Gap.

I could see two 'eyes' shining brightly far away inside the Gap.

 _*Teng**Teng**Teng**Teng**Teng*_

I hear Sirens noise in my ears.

I look at the source of the noise.

There were Railway Barriers between me, and they are going off ringing and already putting their barrier down. An indication that a Train will be passing soon and the non-existence vehicle should stop from passing the non-existence road.

I see.

That mean this is that thing.

Yukari's iconic attack, maybe not iconic for other people but for me, this attack is what comes to mind when I think about Yukari.

 _Abandoned Line "Aimless Journey to the Abandoned Station"_

'Crashing enemy with a mother fucking train' attack.

I look at the iron beast that's coming toward me.

Some of the Train Glasses are broken, there's no Conductor inside the Train, there are part that are dented at the front side of the Train, normally a Train can't run when those criteria are present, but there it is, it's running inside the Abyss.

I figured that its boundary between moving and not moving has been altered.

It will keep moving forever until the end of time.

And I'm supposed to endure that thing.

"Are you secretly a Masochist, Arah boy? It's really unusual that I saw anyone with your expression when they're about to be run over by a train." said Yukari while standing behind the Railway Barrier.

I'm confused with what she's saying, but then I realized it too after I touch my own face.

I'm smiling.

"Huh, I don't know either, maybe I'm indeed a Masochist."

I lied, I'm actually really happy, as a Touhou Fan I'll feel my favorite attack personally with this body, wait, if I said that way, maybe I really am a Masochist.

"No matter, survive this and you're passes. I expect positive result from this." she said.

I raised my eyebrow.

'…Is that 'expectation' that I'm hearing? Oh no, my biggest weakness, 'Expectation from other people', usually that didn't go well with me.' I thought.

 _*WOOOOOOONNNGGGGGGG*_

The Train once again blare its loud horn.

'Stopping it is impossible, but I could redirect it path. Do I have the ability do it? Doubtful after what I've been through.'

I take out Vitality and Mentality Booster Pill from my pouch and ate it.

'When in doubt, always take drug. Don't do this at home, kids!'

"COME ON!" I shouted.

And the Train comes.

'TAI-CHI MOTHER FUCKER!' I scream inwardly.

Just like when Flandre charging toward me, I redirect it charge by making it taking a leap over my head. But also, unlike Flandre, it's a Train. it has a really long body.

"Guh, h-heavy…" I endure the weight as it passing over my head.

…

"!"

This is bad! It's trying to fix its original position! Now it's pushing me really hard into the ground!

"UOOOOOOO!" I'm giving my all.

By the end of it, I lying face down into the earth.

"Uuuugghh…" I groan tiredly. 'I think I'm the first Human that stood in front of a Train that has other intention beside suicide.' I thought.

"I guess that was a good enough result. Keep it that way and we won't have any problem."

I move my head to look at Yukari.

"Now, as I promise, I'll tell the clue to you. Her old name is Shuten Douji, now you should know the rest if you do your research. That's all. Sleep well, Arah boy." She bid her farewell while smiling before disappearing into her Gap.

….

….Huh?

Shuten Douji?

Huh?

'Her old name is Shuten Douji'? Who have an old name of that Sake Demon?

…

…Sake Demon…Someone who really likes drinking Sake…Sake…Drinking Sake sometimes associated with Sake Gourd…Sake Gourd…A character that have a Sake Gourd… Ibuki Suika.

…

In the History, Shuten Douji was killed by the original owner of Doujigiri Yasutsuna, the sword that I possess right now.

…

Waitwaitwaitwaitwait, it must be a coincident, how about another one of the Douji?

Ibaraki Douji.

…Ibaraki…Ibaraki Kasen…Both of them got their arm chopped off/missing…in the History, she also got killed by the original owner of Doujigiri Yasutsuna.

...

…Am I actually dooming myself from the start when I got the Sword?

…

Days passed and finally, the Feast Day arrived.

* * *

 **Author Note:**

 **Ugh, just tell me what you guys think about the chapter. I roll my head upside down to come up with the wording. I also listening to Yukari's TH 15.5 themes when I'm writing this chapter.**

 **About Suika being Shuten Douji, in wiki, it said that Suika name origin is from Mt. Suika, the name of the mountain where Shuten Douji lived in/comes from. I also just noticed this stuff when I'm researching for story material.**


	57. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48: Night Parade of One Hundred Oni Every Four Days Part 3**

 **-Evening, Hakurei Shrine's Garden-**

 **-My POV-**

The Sun has set. The Moon is shining brightly in the sky. Other than the shine of the Moon, there are also many Paper Lamps hanging around and a Campfire in the middle of the Garden, illuminating the area for everyone to see clearly.

All of those tools are used because today isn't any ordinary day, in other word, it's a special day. Today is the Feast Day. Any reason why today is a Feast Day? None, nobody know the reason why today is a Feast Day, but if they don't know the reason, why they're still doing it?

 _"Because I feel like it."_

 _"Because Spring will end in the few weeks-ze!"_

That's what they said. They were believed that those were the reason as to why they're doing it.

And so Youkai, Fairy, Human, Phantom, Ghost, and other mystical being are having a feast in the Shrine's Garden, and amid these colorful species filled Garden, there's a senior teaching her junior what they must do and don't as a Servant.

"Our Master condition is our top priority. Anyone else condition is none of our concern, not even our self."

'Yes!"

"When carrying our Master order, there must be no unnecessary and wasteful movement, only gracefulness and perfection in our every action."

"Yes!"

"Serving is our battlefield. We finally win after our Master satisfied with our works."

"Yes!"

"If you're assaulted by a Pervert, you can just crush his balls to permanently ruin him."

"…Yes?" Bara titled her head.

"…Please don't teach her anything strange." I plead.

"Then please don't do anything strange to her." she quip.

"I never did anything strange to her!" I retort.

"Don't worry Master! It's okay to do something strange to me!" joined Bara.

"You're not helping!"

"Fufufufu, this is entertaining indeed. My decision to invite you to our spot here is a correct one, but of course, all of my decisions were always correct." boasted the girl that's sitting at the opposite end of me.

I look at the Loli Vampire with a flat stare.

I may be immune from Suika's soul gathering effect, but Bara didn't. So when the Feast day arrived, she immediately got the urge to come to the Feast, which is in the Hakurei Shrine's Garden. Of course, I can't let her go alone, so I went along with her to the place.

After we arrived to this place, we immediately dragged to Remilia spot by Sakuya. After that Remilia immediately saw through Bara's admiration feeling toward Sakuya, which led to Remilia ordered Sakuya to teach Bara all about being a Servant.

"It's a refreshing change of scene from the usual empty headed Maid Fairy to enthusiastic aspiring loyal servant. Keep instructing that girl, Sakuya." ordered Remilia.

"As you wish, my Mistress." complied Sakuya. "Now, let us continue, Bara-san."

"Yes, senpai!" replied Bara enthusiastically.

And they moved a little away from our position to practice some "Fancy Maid Move", they really are fancy, look at them twirl. ….should I buy a Maid clothes for Bara after this?

"I must say, her interaction with you is the most entertaining scene ever since she undergone change of attitude." Remilia said before she sipped her own cup.

"You mean Sakuya-san? I can tolerate about your comment about our interaction is entertaining for the third party, but can you please elaborate more about this 'change of attitude'?" I said curiously.

Her lip parted with the cup. "Fufufu, of course, Sakuya is my proudest servant at my disposal, it is normal for me to boast of her achievement." A random Phantom passing by and Remilia flick them away. "You see, in the past, Sakuya was a really stiff person, she always followed my order to the letter, at first it was interesting, but then it got boring after a while. There was also an instance where her stiffness ruined a moment."

Another two random Phantoms floating near Remilia, one of them probably the one that she flicked, and now, it came back for revenge with its friend, but it was useless, she flicked two of them effortlessly again like before. "For example, when I tell her my grand plan, she didn't say anything about improving it until I asked her, there's also another example, when I tell a joke, once again, she didn't laugh until I told her to, but after I did, her laugh was so monotone that a frog could laugh better than her, she totally ruined my mood for the rest of the day after that. Truly, what a bad day that was." Then she finished her stories with a sip from her cup.

"…Huh, that's …an interesting story. Thank you for sharing it to me, I guess?" I'm confused if I should be speechless or thankful after I hear her stories.

"No need to thanks me boy. I'm in a good mood after all. I have no problem in sharing these kinds of stories to you."

'… _sounds really fishy, I call bullshit. I wonder what her intention is._ ' I thought.

I look toward the subject of our conversation.

I see Sakuya rigidly move while instructing Bara to do something.

'I guess _she heard everything what Remilia said_.' and the piece comes together. "Was the actual reason for you to tell that story was so that you could see that? " I asked Remilia while pointing at the direction of Sakuya with my chin.

"Fufufufu, maybe." said Remilia with an evil smile.

"Uwah, so evil." I said.

"I will take that as a compliment." she said with the same evil smile.

' _Even I don't want people to know about my embarrassing past, and she just blurted out Sakuya's without remorse_.' I thought.

Just after I finish my thought, the Phantom came back again, now they're six floating thing in total.

"No matter how many you gathered, weakling is still a weakling."

Now instead of flicking them, Remilia slap them all in one swoop.

But in respond to what Remilia does, the big Phantom came out.

"Please stop bullying the dead!" protest Youmu.

"I'm not the one at fault, Phantom Girl. They're the one that intruded my territory without permission."

"W-well, at least don't smack them around!"

"Hmph! I can do whatever I want, your protest are useless!"

I ignore them as they start bickering to each other, I've other important thing to do rather than listening to someone bickering, and that important thing is observing others in this place.

I finally took a proper look at someone who's still out cold from when I arrived in here.

I see the Asthmatic Magician, Patchouli Knowledge, lying unconscious on the ground.

This is the first time I properly saw how Patchouli looks like with my eyes. I said that because the other time when I saw her was when I'm undergoing the Blindness challenge.

Her hair is purple, but her eyes are currently showing white, I'm sure her eyes color are purple when she properly wake up, and there are many ribbons tied to her hair and other parts of her clothing. She wears pink pajama-like clothing and a night-cap with a gold crescent moon on it.

I concluded that there are 2 reasons as to why she's unconscious even thought there were no injure on her body.

1\. She's Asthmatic. I don't know if this true but I read somewhere that the reason as to why she got Asthma was because of the Mercury that she keeps inhaling from all of her Experiment as a Magician.

2\. She has poor health. This was caused by long-time reclusivity inside her Library. I don't know the exact number, but her age is said to be around 100 years old. Magician tended to just holed up in their workshop and keep experimenting their magic. So estimably, she keep holed up inside her Library for 80+ years, which resulting her health to deteriorate.

If all those reason that I said were correct and if we add the effect of Suika's forceful gathering ability, she turned unconscious after dying for forcing herself to come to this place.

…

Isn't that really bad for people with that kind of condition?

I take out a Compress from my Pouch and imbued it with Recovery Enchantment, and then I place it on Patchouli forehead. Slowly but surely, her pupils start to become visible again. Her eye lids starts to slowly close. In comparison to her previous condition, she looks more peaceful now.

 _'If she's smart, when she woke up, she will copy that enchantment and keep it until the next Feast day for her to use. That way she will recover faster every time she turned unconscious.'_

I look around some more.

' _Where're Flandre and Meiling? Why aren't they coming to this place? Were Suika's ability didn't affect them? Why? Is it because they have great(?) self discipline? Meiling with being a Gatekeeper, while Flandre with her patience, is that the reason?_ '

"What do you think, Arah-dono?!"

Youmu's voice pulled me out from my thought.

"Hm? Sorry? I didn't pay attention, what were you girls talking about?"

"It's about which one should apologized first!" said Youmu.

"I see nothing to be apologized about. The Phantom is the one that intruded into my territory, so it's normal that they are the one who make the mistake." said Remilia.

"The dead should be respected! Your attitude toward it is the worst!"

"The dead should act like the dead, why do they even need try to be lively like the living."

"Why you!" Youmu grab her Katana handle.

"Come on, weakling." Remilia's Claws start growing longer and sharper.

"NO FIGHTING IN THE SHRINE AREA!" Reimu suddenly appear, catching both of them unguarded.

*SMACK*

"Uu!" Reimu smack Remilia head.

* SMACK *

"Myon!" Reimu smack Youmu head.

Reimu turned toward me.

"I'm an outsider! I don't have anything to do with their discussion!" I hurriedly give my excuse so that I didn't get hit.

Reimu gave the stink eye for a moment before goes back to whenever she's come from.

I sigh in relieve.

I see Youmu(and her Half-Phantom) and Remilia trembling while holding the part of their head that got hit by Reimu.

 _'…Looks like its hurt, I heard Divinity is super effective to super natural being. I don't know if I count as one but I'm glad I didn't get smacked by her._ ' I thought.

I clear my throat to attract their attention, they both looking at me with a little bit of tears in their eyes.

"The way I see it, you both are at fault."

""What?!"" they both exclaim.

"Youmu-san, can you just herd the Phantom around so that they didn't bother other people?"

"W-well…" Youmu averted her eye.

Few weeks ago, I saw Youmu herding a massive amount of Phantom into the sky, she bring them back to the Netherworld via the Border of Life and Death.

She looks down and starts connecting both of her index fingers to each other. "This early morning Yuyuko-sama energetically said 'Let's enjoy today Feast!', so because of that …I kinda …let the other… Phantom …do whatever they want as well." her voice slowly going smaller and smaller at the end.

"I see, now then, could you start telling them to mind others people area in the Feast? That way there'll be no more issue started because of them."

"Y-yes, I'll do it right away after this."

"Good, now as for you." I turn to Remilia.

"Hmph! I saw nothing wrong with what I done! They trespassed and I responded appropriately!"

"For this one I'm hesitant, Youmu-san, how can a Phantom died again?"

"Well, 'died' is not the best word to describe it, they will always be there until they're sent to the Nirvana, they also can be forcefully be sent to Nirvana by doing certain ceremony or got cut by _Hakurouken_ , ah, that's my shorter sword on my waist, anyone that got cut by it will have their confusion to be cutted." explained Youmu.

"That means if a Phantom got cutted by the sword, it will lose its confusion and will willfully go straight to the Nirvana?" I asked for confirmation.

"Yes!" replied Youmu happily.

"That mean I can do whatever I want with them, there's nothing wrong with my action at all."

"Like I said, you don't disrespect the dead by throwing them around in the air!"

"Heh, if what I did is disrespecting the death, then what about that?" Remilia pointing toward a certain location.

"Hm? What do you mean? – Oh no!" Youmu looks horrified to what she saw.

The scene I saw is that, Yuyuko is chewing on a Phantom.

"Yuyuko-sama! Phantom isn't food, don't eat them!" Youmu immediately darted to the Yuyuko's location.

"Fuahahahaha!" Remilia laugh merrily.

' _Poor Youmu, I pray for your will to stay strong while serving Yuyuko_. ' I pray for her in my heart.

And then I accompanied Remilia until Sakuya brought me a sleeping Bara, I supposed the time is late enough for children to start sleeping. I said my goodbye to them before I come back to our Home.

 **-A Day after the First Feast-**

"Ara-ara, I met a black cloud, I wonder what will this entail?" said Yuyuko.

'Father, Mother, I'm sorry, looks like your Son will die first before any of you can.' I morbidly thought at my current situation.

* * *

 **Author note:**

 **I'm dying. I'm dying while I'm writing this chapter.**

 **I think the update frequency gonna be random from now on, I'll be more busy because of work, just like the week before, I can't update back then because of my work, so yeah, update frequency is gonna be unknown.**


	58. Christmas Special

**Author note: I just thought this special chapter a few hours ago, at first I didn't plan to create this but since everyone celebrating about it, figured that I should make one myself.**

 **Pioneer Christmas Party**

 **-Pioneer Plane-**

 **-My POV-**

'… _Well, this is awkward_. 'I thought as I'm being looked at warily by several people.

Let me recounting the event that led until this point. Don't worry, it's short.

First, suddenly kidnapped without warning, the System placed me inside a white room, second, several people suddenly appear out of nowhere, I recognized all of them, it's the other Pioneer, third, the System told us, **[Merry Christmas. Christmas has arrived, have fun with the other Pioneer]** , that it, what do you think? It's short right?

…

AND YOU'RE EXPECTING US TO HAVING A PARTY WITH EACH OTHER?! THAT'S IMPPOSIBLE!

I mean, ALMOST HALF OF US KILLED EACH OTHER IN OUR PREVIOUS GATHERING!

And the System expect us to act friendly toward each other now, it's impossible.

Moreover, I'm the Champion in that gathering. They must be holding a grudge against me now.

Here's the proof, all of them are looking warily at us. Yes, us, me and Bara, she's hiding behind me right now.

I sigh internally while in outside, I keep an eye to everyone else movement.

"…Merry Christmas?" a girl voice suddenly comes out from behind me.

It's Bara, Bara said those words. She looks and sound confused while looking at me. I guess she didn't know what Christmas is.

"O-ou, Merry…Christmas." one of the Youth unexpectedly replied to Bara's.

As her Master, I feel like I should do it too. After all, I don't want to lose to my own Servant.

"W-well, Merry Christmas to everyone too, I guess." I said while looking embarrass.

As soon as I said that, many things start to come out in our surrounding.

Christmas trees, many present under all of the tree, the green loop thingy, a fireplace, the bell thingy, many table and chairs placed all over the room, and all of object are complete with their own decoration.

Now, the room has a Christmas feeling into it.

Everyone look flabbergasted with what they saw, including me.

And with that as a cue, everyone start warming up to each other.

Several people opted to sit down and order food from the System, while the other are having conversation with other, and as for us, we met up with our previous first opponent.

The Magic Sword man/woman Couple, I apologized with what I did to them. The couple said it was okay, it's a tournament after all, it's a concept that they knew well in their world. Some peoples will have to lose for others to progress, but they didn't know that they were the one that will lose to us.

"By the way, nice matching bracelet, when will the marriage happen?" I asked the guy.

"After we graduate, hopefully I could meet with her parent soon to get their approval." said the dude confidently.

"M-MARRIAGE?! A-A-APPROVAL?! S-STUPID! DIE!" the girl sends the dude flying with a fire punch.

"…What a nice couple." I look at them warmly.

"…Marriage." said Bara with a day dreaming look.

After that we met with the Hawk Couple, our previous second opponent.

"So you just went to be a hero in DC universe?" I asked for confirmation.

"Yes." said Hawkman.

"In DC? Not Marvel?"

"Yes."

"…"

"…"

"…By mistake?"

"…Yes."

I facepalm.

"Dear, let's make a children." said Hawkwoman while hugging Bara.

The Loli and the Teddy Bear, our previous third opponent.

The Lolies are talking with each other while leaving us gentleman by ourselves.

"Soooo, you come here often?" I asked.

"…" it shakes its head.

"I'm guessing the girl is the Pioneer and not you?"

"…" it nodded.

"…I see, the let me give you a gift."

I hold the Teddy Bear hand and start enchanting it with a fuck tons of enchantment until the girls are back.

We didn't see the Ninja guy so we just met with our Grand Final opponent, the Gundam Pilot.

He's a Gundam nerd.

…I…I totally didn't understand what he said.

I'm more in magic after all, I'm not a Mecha type of guy.

It's totally a one side conversation, and the dude doesn't notice the situation at all, he just blabbing on his own, and I just nod occasionally when he asked thing while soon after he answered his own question.

'This is gonna take a while.' I thought.

After a while, one of people suddenly became a Santa. Looks like the room have the wardrobe function in it.

After I said those words, Bara immediately changed her clothes into a present wrap.

…Wait what?

"Master, take me! I'm your Present! No need to hold back!" and she jump at me.

* * *

 **Author note:**

 **Merry Christmas everyone, hope you guys all healthy.**

 **As for the I'm struggling making the conversation between Yuyuko and Arah, Yuyuko is the bane of my existence, her line are super hard to make, and there's also Arah respond for Yuyuko's line, the new chapter is a hell to create.**


	59. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49: Night Parade of One Hundred Oni Every Four Days Part 4**

 **Author Note: 3k word babyyyyy!**

 **-Evening, In front of my House-**

 **-My POV-**

I start searching for the position of the sun.

Of course I'm aware that I'm not gonna find it when I'm standing in the middle of the forest, so I look at the sky stead. Currently the sky is orange in color, which means the sun is still setting in the horizon.

"Isn't it a bit too early for a ghost to come out in this time of day?" I asked.

"No, not at all, this time of day is the time that a ghost starts coming out." Yuyuko replied lightheartedly.

"I see. Then may I know your reason to visit me in this time of day?"

"What are you talking about? I'm just taking a stroll, and we just met on the road. I don't even know the location of your home."

"Hahaha, is that so?" I smile, not because I'm feeling happy, but because I'm feeling despair.

 _'Is she really telling the truth? Was she really just strolling around until she arrived to my House? …Whatever, at this point I already pass despair, only acceptance._ ' I thought.

"Please ease your heart, little black cloud. Are you really that scared of me?" she said with a sad look.

I blink.

My useless brain finally starts working. It put all the pieces together, and my eyes widen in realization as to what I've done to Yuyuko until now.

I immediately bow, no, bowing is too light for my sin, I instead perform my very first dogeza to her.

"I'm sorry for my unsightly behavior until now!" I said my sorry to her.

"…So you really were knew about my past self." I heard what Yuyuko said.

I keep my head touching the ground, not moving an inch because of how ashamed I was with the mistake that I've done.

My mistake, the grave mistake that I've done to Yuyuko was that, I viewed her as if she's the embodiment of death.

There's actually more story beside "Yuyuko sacrifice her own soul to seal the Youkai Tree", and I'm going to tell you more about her back story.

It all started when a girl, Saigyouji Yuyuko born with special ability.

The ability to manipulate death.

When she unknowingly tested her ability, everyone realized as to how horrifying her ability is.

Tree and grass slowly wither, animal and insect suddenly collapses or slowly stop moving.

Seeing this, the servants started feeling afraid.

Her parent's afraid of her ability.

Even, the girl's also afraid of her own ability.

Everyone didn't have the courage to offend her and decided to just obediently do everything what she said.

Time passed, the girl changed into a young adult, beside the change of age, her condition also changed. The change was actually not for the better, but for the worse.

While feeling the pressure for having such dreadful ability and also enduring the way that everyone looks at her, Yuyuko's cheerful and friendly personality disappeared and slowly but surely replaced with something morbid, until finally...

 _"All I'm doing is too save everyone. …Yes, this is to save everyone. …so I'm sure that….…this is not counted as **suicide**."_

Saigyou Ayakashi, Youkai (Tree) of Saigyou.

A Toukai trees that lure its prey by charming them by its beauty before sap them of their life. Originally, it's just a normal cherry blossom tree, but after Yuyuko's father, a widely adored poet, create a poet about dying under a beautiful cherry blossom tree and then he proceed to die beneath it after his time comes, other people/his fans also following his example by dying under that same tree, so because there were many people that died under it, it eventually turn into a Youkai Tree.

…Let's paused for a moment, I want to do a mental face palm after what I just mentally explained.

…People are fucking stupid.

…Okay, let's continue.

So when she heard about Saigyou Ayakashi, she immediately planned to use herself to seal the Youkai Tree.

But why she didn't use her ability to cause the Youkai tree to die?

Honestly, I don't know.

Maybe the tree already too powerful by eating many people that even her ability has no effect on it, or maybe at that time, such thought of using the ability on it, never crossed inside her mind.

People's mind is a fickle thing.

Once you're at the very bottom, it takes a monstrous effort to go back up. Some people could miraculously go back up with others help, very rarely you could go back up with your own strength, but if you stay at the very bottom for too long, suicidal thought can easily appear and immediately performed without second thought by own self.

That's why; I'll do what I can to prevent someone from reaching that very bottom.

"Please raise you head. It's okay, don't worry about it, but can I ask you a favor?" asked Yuyuko.

I raised my head to look at her.

"…Can I ask you a favor by telling me about my past?" said Yuyuko with a little bit of sadness mixed in her voice.

"I'm sorry, if she hasn't told you about it, then I also won't tell you about it. " I courageously said that word to Yuyuko's face, despite me doing a dogeza to her a second ago.

"…" she shows no reaction from my refusal, it's as if she already expected the answer before hands.

Some of you probably wondering, why is your description of Yuyuko just now, different from the Yuyuko in front of me.

She seems act more cheerful, more playful, more alive, it's as if she has been reborn.

That's actually true, it's actually what happened. She did get "reborn".

When she was still alive, she befriended someone, that someone is Yakumo Yukari. This is the first time they met with each other.

To explain with the simplest method possible, "They become Best Friend Forever from that point in time." Only Yukari understood Yuyuko, and only Yuyuko understood Yukari. They understood each other and thus they become super best friend with one another.

…Is that how you really make friend? It probably is.

With Yukari help, Yuyuko could successfully seal the Youkai Tree, and with Yukari "help", she "resurrected" Yuyuko from her death.

It never specified as to how Yukari resurrect Yuyuko, but people have been theorized how she did it.

Yukari manipulated Yuyuko's border between Life and Death. Yuyuko is alive and death at the same time. A Ghost that's not actually a Ghost.

Like I said some time ago, if you become a ghost, that mean you still have grudge or unsatisfied things that anchor it to the living world, but Yuyuko's doesn't have a grudge or unsatisfied things in the living world. A Ghost is a remained of a living person, but Yuyuko still could use her ability, which is a big part of her. Ghost can't consume anything or doesn't need it in the first place, but Yuyuko's somehow could still do it and savor its taste.

Aside from those positive things, there's also a negative things.

She can't remember the times when she's alive, that's why I said that she has been "reborn", in a certain way. Even thought she didn't remember about the times when she's alive, after she knew that she has one, she occasionally trying to find a clue to someone or something that's know about it. That's why _Perfect Cherry Blossom_ incident happen, she wants to know uncover what's inside the Youkai Tree and trying to understand as to why it feels nostalgia to her.

Now as for the reason of her revival, as to why Yukari resurrect Yuyuko, it never been properly explained. In the first place, the game only dropping a hint about someone revived her, so the community immediately took a guess that that "someone" is actually Yukari.

Why she's doing it? We don't know.

Maybe it's Yukari's selfishness for not wanting her BFF to died, so she wants her to experience as to what life has to offer once again. And there's also the thing with Yukari not telling Yuyuko about her past. Maybe she didn't want to tell her because she's afraid making Yuyuko mad at her for resurrecting her.

We can only draw conclusion with what little information we have, dammit ZUN, release more of your Character Bio Book! Filled up the characters with more back story!

"…All right, I got it." suddenly said Yuyuko.

"W-what do you mean?" I asked while having a bad feeling with what's going to happen.

"Since both of you didn't want to explained, then I'll punish both of you appropriately." she said while slightly pushing her lips forward.

Is-is she pouting?! She pouted?! It's cute though, but, did she just pout?!

"Hm~, looks like she really mad about it." said a new voice beside me.

"Y-Yukari-san?! You're also here?! Since when?!" surprised me seeing only upper body of Yukari leaning out from her gap.

"From the start, now then, good luck~" Yukari wave before went inside her gap and disappeared from the scene.

"W-wait! What do you mean by 'good luck'?!"

"Ei!" Yuyuko shoots a pink beam to me.

"Uoh!" I move out of its way by cart wheeling into standing position.

I observe Yuyuko.

Her expression is different from what I've seen until now, she looks determine.

She opened her hand fan and pink butterflies start flying around her.

"It's time for your punishment!"

"…Ugh, even if I'm at fault, I also don't want to get hurt, so I'm sorry for my retaliation." I said as I bring out my Light Jewel.

' _Do I reflect it back? No, let's just fight normally like always. I figured out that Reflect doesn't really work with stronger opponent lately_ , also, _I got a feeling that Yuyuko will work around it and somehow by pass it, which is a simple solution once you knew the trick._ ' I thought.

"Ha!" She thrust her hand fan forward, creating barrage of beams.

' _Calculate the trajectory, predict the beam power_.' I release barrage of beams of my own.

The clash between our beam barrage happened, and they canceled each other out.

Yuyuko waved her hand fan, creating another barrage with more beam from before.

' _Repeat the calculation. Increase the beam power to overpowered Yuyuko's beam_.'

The beams clashes and they all cancel each other out once again.

' _Looks like she has the same idea_.'

Yuyuko send another wave of beams with butterflies mixed in her attack.

' _Stop beam clashing, mana pool different, eventually will lose_ , _start dodging her attack, also, destroys the butterfly_.'

I changed the Jewel into Light Saber mode and with a little bit of foot work I dodge her beam while slashing at the incoming butterflies.

 _'I guess I was wrong about the butterfly being the tell tale of her ability activation, those butterfly are Danmaku, a butterfly shaped Danmaku.'_

After I deal with her attack, she shot another wave of her attack, but since I don't want to deal with it again, I chose to teleport way above her head.

' _Plunging Attack!_ '

When I'm thinking that she doesn't know what will hit her, flocks of Butterflies Danmaku suddenly appear and they immediately heading towards me.

"You think that will stop me?!"

With adding my mana into the mix, I make the Light Saber thrice bigger than its normal size, and I cleave through the butterflies straight into the ground.

I search for Yuyuko, and there she is, standing just outside of my enchanted Light Saber slash range, and she's already prepared for another one of her barrage.

' _Must stick close to her, based on knowledge, ranged attack are nightmarish, but her melee attack are terrible!_ '

I start rushing toward her position.

When she shot beams, I immediately jumped over it, but then the butterflies start coming from all direction. I Vector Change my whole body to move more forward. I slash all the butterflies in front of me before pointing my other palm behind me to Light Shotgun Blast everything in there.

I look at Yuyuko, and she already creating more space between us by going backward before I even landed on the ground.

' _She's kiting me. Good strategy for her, but bad for me. I gotta do something._ '

Kiting, a terminology that used by gaming community to refers to keeping an enemy chasing you while also keeping it at a range where it cannot attack you, just like playing with kite. Primarily used by ranged character to defeat a melee character, which is what Yuyuko currently doing right now. The only way to break this strategy is to hinder the kiter movement (this is impossible right now) or the kiter target suddenly has increase in movement speed.

 _Enchant: Speed, Enchant: Reflex._

I zoomed quickly to Yuyuko's direction as soon as I touch the ground.

With surprised look knowing how quickly I suddenly move, she sent another flocks of butterfly to slow me down.

Of course, like before, I make my Light Saber bigger again and wipe them all out.

 _'Ugh~, I need to finish this quickly, 5 more of this and I'm out. It might sound I still have a lot, but it's not.' I thought._

I sense something coming from behind me. I turn my body to slash at it, and it revealed to be a single butterfly.

"Distraction in front and then a surprise attack from the back?"

I look toward Yuyuko and she starts moving off road, toward the sea of trees.

"No, all of those are distraction so that she could get away." I chased after her.

From here on, the fight become more annoying.

Butterflies everywhere, butterflies in the Yuyuko's path, butterflies behind the trees, butterflies around the corner, second butterflies behind the first butterflies.

Just when I decided to just tank the hit to go faster, mines start appearing, a pink floating explosive bubble. When it first appeared, I tried to jump over it, but then it immediately exploded.

Right now, I'm manually denoting the mine using my own Danmaku while slashing at the butterflies; occasionally some of the butterflies took the hit for the mine, making me have to take the roundabout way that Yuyuko already prepared to further slow me down.

I guess the annoyingness balance out with 'she's done when I catch her'.

For the first time, after what I feel like hours chasing after Yuyuko, I see a giant tree ahead of her.

"Fufu~" she just giggled before phasing through the giant tree.

' _Pincer attack._ '

I create a Danmaku in my other hand. I throw it and make it path curved along the right side of the tree while I went to its left side.

'Please at least make her stop for mo-?!'

When I saw the other side of the tree, I'm really surprised. There's nobody there. My Danmaku just fly harmlessly in the air until it hit another tree.

"Wha-Don't tell me!" I quickly turn toward the big tree.

A hand came out from the tree and it pointing its finger at me. A thin beam came out from the finger and I barely dodge it by diving in to the ground.

"I missed~" Yuyuko came out from the big tree and proceed to run away once again.

"AN-NO-YING!" I got up and start chasing her with renewed vigor.

We continue our chasing sequence until we finally arrived on a clearing.

 ** _Cherry Blossom Sign "Saigyou Cherry Blossom Blizzard"_**

She used her spell card.

A big ethereal background picture opened up behind Yuyuko while she's up in the air.

From the ethereal background picture, came out cherry blossoms like Danmaku that flutter around Yuyuko like a blizzard. It really stinks when the petal touched your body, but it doesn't matter. This is the end. SHE STOPS RUNNING AWAY.

I start my stance. I reel in my arm that holds the Light Saber, and I stretch my other hands toward Yuyuko.

I endure the cherry blossoms while I start condensing more energy into the Light Saber.

She looks skeptical at what I'm doing but she still didn't move from her position.

 _'Do you think I can only make it bigger?! You're wrong! I also could make it longer! AND IT SOUND SO WRONG DAMMIT!'_

 ** _One Point 'Single Thrust'_**

I launch my charged up attack by doing a thrusting motion, it create a slim but dense beam that penetrate all the cherry blossoms, and it hit straight to Yuyuko's body.

"Ugh!" Yuyuko groan, her spell card end, everything vanished and Yuyuko starting to fall.

' _…Did she seriously falling? She's seriously falling!_ ' I start running to catch her.

Since its look like I'll barely made it, I slide on the ground to make it in time and use my whole body to cushion her fall.

It's mysterious, even though she's a ghost, I can still feel her weight on top of my body.

"Y-Yuyuko-san, are you okay?! I'm not hurting you that badly right?!" I said worriedly.

Yuyuko slowly get up from my body to look at me.

She's pouting.

' _CUTE! Wait, no, stop pouting!_ '

"…This is cruel, this is supposed to be your punishment so why am I the one who's losing?"

"I…Well…I'm sorry." even thought I feel annoyed at her moments ago, what she said was correct, so I can't rebuked to her.

"If I can't punish you, then I'll order someone who can."

"Hm?"

"Yuyuko-sama!"

Another challenger appeared! It's Youmu.

* * *

 **Author Note:**

 **Heyo, Author! I finally finish this chapter. Yuyuko's character is a nightmare to write. So I choose the easy way out, which is telling her background story.**

 **I'm actually surprised with the story behind Saigyou Ayakashi, I never knew about it until I read Yuyuko's bio in Perfect Memento in Strict Sense, the info about the tree origin actually wrote in there, not in the Yuyuko's or the Tree's wiki page.**


	60. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50:** **Night Parade of One Hundred Oni Every Four Days Part 5**

 **-Evening, Random clearing of the Forest-**

 **-My POV-**

"Yuyuko-sama! What happened?! I've been searching everywhere for you!" Youmu come closer to us.

"Youmu~, listen~ listen~" Yuyuko got up and then floated away to Youmu's side "That boy do something cruel to me!" ordered Yuyuko as she point her folded hand fan to me.

"Hm? Did something happen between the two of you?" asked Youmu.

Now it's my turn to get up.

"Yes, he bullied me!" told Yuyuko.

"…Ha?" Youmu let out a dumbfound voice, seems like she doesn't believed what she just heard.

"Like I said, he bullied me! Youmu, teach him a lesson!" urged Yuyuko.

"W-wha…I…whaaaaa…" Youmu still doesn't know what to say with the situation she's presented with.

And here I'm, quietly standing at the side, waiting for the inevitable. I start searching the pills inside my Pouch.

"…I understand, Yuyuko-sama!" obeyed Youmu.

'… _Called it. I'm not really that tired or exhausted, but just in case_.' I though while I ate both of my Vitality and Mentality Booster.

Youmu comes forward.

"I don't know what actually happen, and I truthfully want to know what happen, but since it's an order from Yuyuko-sama, it can't be helped. Arah-dono, let's have a rematch!" said Youmu as she unsheathed her Roukanken (long katana).

"I see, then it really can't be helped. For specific reason, I can't use my previous Katana, so I hope that you're satisfied with my Light Saber." I said before I form the Light Saber with my Light Jewel.

"Yes, don't worry about it, Arah-dono! But this fight will be different from last time because I'll go all out from the start!"

 ** _Strange Half Body "Mirrored Self"_**

Youmu's Half-Phantom puffing up, it spins for a full second before suddenly changed into another Youmu. Now there are two Youmu, although, the new one has an aura around her, making it separatable to the other Youmu.

"I'm counting on you, Myon." said Youmu.

Myon, the name of Youmu's Half-Phantom, silently nod before she pulls out Hakurouken (short katana) from Youmu's waist.

"Okay, note to self, dodge everything." I said to myself. ' _I don't want to test my well being to hesitant-cutting katana_.' I thought.

And our battle starts.

Myon is the first one to attack.

Since I don't want to get touched by the sword, I decided to be on the defensive and do counter attack when an opening appears.

Predicting her arm movement, slash trajectory, and predicting her target from the direction of her eyes. It's easy enough to do so with my skill set and when an opening appeared, I sneakily made the Light Saber longer to hit her.

It passes thought Myon's arm, it make her grimace and this also made Youmu grunted.

' _Share pain reception because they're fundamentally one same person_.' I noted. ' _And speaking of Youmu, what is she doing all this time?_ ' I curiously thought.

I glance at Youmu while fighting Myon.

She's taking a stance. Both of her hands are holding the unsheathed long sword that's stationed behind her horizontally. It's like she's waiting for something.

Myon suddenly backing off and Youmu lowered her stance posture.

My eyes go wide and I immediately jump.

Despite her personality that's easy to be manipulated, she's actually a pretty dangerous sword woman. Her techniques are resolved around instantaneous force and concentration power, which make her dangerous if left unchecked.

 ** _Human Sign "Slash of Present World"_**

Youmu dashes in a straight line with extreme speed, anything that she passes through got sliced.

After I landed back on the ground, I feel a sting on my leg, I check what caused it, and I saw blood dripping from the side of my leg. ' _Tch, I still got hit_.' but thankfully the injury is not serious enough to keep me from standing.

I look at Youmu again, she already in her next stance, now she positioned her sword vertically, it's like she's preparing a launcher attack.

I plan to interrupt her but Myon start blocking my way to her.

' _Myon_ will _buy time while Youmu charged her special attack? Good strategy, but it also has a weakness._ ' I thought.

Youmu feels what Myon feels.

I switch my strategy to do full offensive, keep attacking without giving any chance of retaliation to Myon.

Cut upon cut inflicted to Myon but she's adamant with not letting me passed her, until finally I impaled Myon through the tree by growing my Light Saber length endlessly.

Myon opened her mouth as if she's screaming from pain but no sound coming out from her mouth.

I turn toward Youmu.

She already lowered her stance while gritting her teeth.

 ** _Human Oni "Slash of the Eternal Future"_**

I crossed my hands, protecting my head and heart.

She done another extreme speed slash to hit, but this time her slash make me go flying in the air, when she stopped at the other side, she comes back to dash slash me again in the air, and then she kick the air to slash me again, she keep doing it three more time before I finally sense that I'm falling.

"GAHAAK!" I crashed to the ground on my back.

It was painful experience to be juggled in real life, but I need to stand up. There are many cuts all around my body, but I endure the pain, and with great effort, I finally stand on my two feet.

I search for my opponent and I saw Youmu on the ground out of breath, Myon also besides her holding Youmu shoulder with exhausted expression.

"…Is-is that all you got?" I ask stutter.

They look surprised seeing me able to stand after what happened.

"…A-amazing, you can still stand after taking that, Arah-dono." said Youmu with small smile.

"Of course, I don't want to lose after all." I said as I reform my Light Saber in my hand.

"Go You-Mu! Go You-Mu! Yo-U-Mu!" cheered Yuyuko at the side.

I look at Yuyuko for a second before going back to Youmu.

"Still want to continue?" I asked.

"Of course!" Youmu make a full blown smile while Myon do a tight lipped smile.

Youmu and Myon join their hand to hold Roukanken upward.

 ** _Hesitation-Cutting Sword "Slash of Departure from Hesitation"_**

The sword glows blue, and then a stream of energy pouring out from the sword.

' _…Ah, that's a mistake._ ' I thought.

"This is my final move!" shouted Youmu.

"…Yes, your final move." I said unworriedly.

Both of them have a look of confident, confident that they'll win.

"Take it all, Arah-dono!" shouted Youmu again and they finally swung their sword.

"Sorry, I refuse." I said before I teleported behind them.

"?!"

The dice has been casted, they already swung their sword, the energy has been spent and the empty clearing in front of them that has no one in it got obliterated by their attack.

"In a swordfight, the one that land their attack the fastest is the winner, not the showy one." I said to them before I cut them both.

"Kyah!" Youmu make a girly cry.

*poof* Myon changed back to her Phantom form.

Both of them turned unconscious after getting slashed by my attack.

"…*sigh* finally, it's over." I sigh in relief.

I see Yuyuko coming closer, and she look…happy?

"Thank you for your lesson, boy. I'm sure Youmu appreciate it."

I raised my eyebrows. A thought suddenly appeared in my mind after she said that word.

"…D-did you just use me to train Youmu?' I asked.

Four random Phantoms suddenly come in and carried both of Youmu and each of her swords.

"Well, it was nice meeting you, see you next time~" Yuyuko said her good bye while ignoring my question.

All of them fly into the twilight sky, straight to the direction of Border of Life and Death.

"…At least everything is over, with this I could re-Hm?" Something fell down on my head. "What's this?" I grab it, and it turn out to be a piece of paper, there's something written in it.

'She's still mad. Go give her foods when the next feast arrived.'

…

"Yes, Yukari-san." I obediently nod.

 **-Days later-**

 **-Evening, Hakurei Shrine's Garden-**

And that's what I do when the 2nd feast started.

I laid down many many foods in front of Yuyuko.

"With this, I hope you will forgive me." I deeply bowed to Yuyuko.

"Please forgive my Master." Bara also deeply bowed next to me.

"Apology accepted~" and the black hole appeared again.

My anxiousness disappeared after she said those words.

I got up and turn toward Yukari. She nodded with satisfied expression.

We back away from the two of them.

I stay put in case something happened, while Bara turned toward Youmu.

"Nice to meet you, Youmu-senpai." Bara greeted Youmu.

"S-senpai?! Me?!" Youmu pointed to herself.

"Yes, it's because you're more experience on taking this line of duty." said Bara.

"…Senpai…" Youmu start day dreaming, I guess this is the first time she's referred as Senpai, and she felt good hearing it.

"Um, Youmu-senpai?" Bara look worried.

"…Senpai…" she's still day dreaming.

Bara turned toward me.

"Just wait for her." I said.

Bara obeyed.

I look at the people that sit in our opposite position.

It's Ran and Chen.

The Kitsune and the Bakeneko.

The Shikigami and the Shikigami's Shikigami.

 **[Lv. 29 Black Cat of Bad Omens, Chen]**

This is the first time I saw Chen, and she's a cute cat like I thought.

She has dark brown eyes, brown hair and wears a green mob cap. She has black cat ears, with a gold earring in the left one, and two tails. Her dress is red with a white bow on the collar, with gold trimming and light pink frills at the bottom. The dress has light pink sleeves. She wears socks and has long hot pink fingernails.

Chen pouring Sake to Ran, they look happy talking with each other…welp, Ran just gave me a murderous glance for a moment before going back talking with Chen.

Guess it's time to look at the other group.

I look around, and thank fully I could saw everyone group in this spot …is this why Yukari choose this as her spot? To observe everyone in the feast?

The Vampire side start getting restless, I guess they'll be the first one to move to investigate the incident.

The Magicians and The Miko are still happily partying on the side.

I catch a glimpse of a flash inside one of the tree, if my guess is correct. That's Aya, taking photo about this incident. …Oh wow, this spot really make it easy to spot everyone.

"More!" demand Yuyuko.

"Yes, certainly Yuyuko-san!" then proceed to place more food in front of her.

 **-In the next few days-**

I sense something thrown at me just after I step out of my house.

I catch it.

It's a knife.

"…Ho boy." I already tired before it's even started.

* * *

 **Author note:**

 **…To tell you guys the truth, I just created this chapter this morning, and I just finish it right now. I push it around for a week not because of work, but because I keep procrastinating. I guess my biggest enemy is actually myself. EX DEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDE.**

 **Still, weekly update might be almost impossible now. I know I keep saying this kind of shit and then I keep making weekly update anyway. But this feeling, I keep feeling lazy with creating new chapter, fucking hell. I just want to wrap this arc up so that I could continue writing my ECO SI.**


	61. Chapter 51

**Chapter 51:** **Night Parade of One Hundred Oni Every Four Days Part 6**

 **AN: Its 3k words again.**

 **-Evening, Random clearing of the Forest-**

 **-My POV-**

Despite my tired feeling, I start searching for certain someone that throws the knife, and I found her.

She's leaning her back behind the tree while closing her eyes and crossing her arms. That someone is Sakuya.

"Isn't it quite rude to greet someone by throwing a knife at them?" I asked as I throw the knife back at her, and yes, the knife that she thrown is a real knife, not the Danmaku one.

She smoothly catches the knife back and make it disappeared by flipping it on her hand.

"Show off." I said.

My remark got me a small smile from Sakuya. "Back to business." she opened her eyes and her face goes back to serious again. "By the order of my Mistress, I'm investigating the incident that has been occurred right now, the strange feast incident."

"Hou~" They already named the incident.

"For some reason, every four days people will gather at certain area to start a feast, it doesn't matter if you like it or not because you'll think that you need to go to the feast no matter what. From the list of suspects that I have, you are one of the most suspicious individual."

I raised one of my eyebrows.

"When an unexplainable happened, you must look at the biggest possible culprit in the scene but then I spotted you with them, you were sitting with the Gap Youkai in the recent feast."

"..." I stay silent.

When I arrived at the feast location yesterday, a Gap that's leading to Yukari's spot was opened up in front of us. I guess they saw what happened.

 _'…Is this planned by Yukari? Is Yukari preparing me further for my confrontation with Suika? Or was it all just coincidence? Its Yukari after all, anything could happen, everything could be her fault if you trace everything to where it comes from. …Wait, if that's really a sample of Yukari's calculative thinking, then was Yuyuko also make a plan to confirmed her suspicion while also obtaining large amount of food?! …Dude, I don't know if I'm over thinking or not with high IQ people._ ' I thought.

"Then I'll ask you now, are you behind this incident?"

"No." I immediately answer.

"I see, so you really are the one behind it."

"…Wait, what?"

"I don't need any more explanation about the incident, it probably will stop once I kill you." she summons her Danmaku knife between all of her fingers.

"W-wait, wait a moment, 'kill' me?!" I hurriedly take out my Light Jewel.

"Prepare yourself!" She throws her knifes.

"O-OI!" I deflect them all with my Light Saber.

Sakuya's figure disappeared and then a lot of knifes suddenly appear and coming from all direction.

"Tch." I surround myself momentarily with a barrier to block all the knives. I know I could just use my Vector Change, but that's cheating. I feel that I'm insulting their technique, their effort that they put out to c create their very own technique.

Sakuya appeared in front of me and then she throws another set of knifes.

I deflect the one in front of me again. "This is because of 'that', right?! Your embarrassing story!" I place the Light Saber behind my head to block the knife that I sense coming from behind me.

 ** _Silver Sign "Silver Bound"_**

A handful of Danmaku knifes appeared in Sakuya's hands, and they all are emitting a blue light around each of them.

Sakuya throw them all. Not at me, but to my surrounding. Of course, since its Sakuya, she didn't throw her knife without any meaning, so when the knives hit something, they immediately bounced to my position. All of the bounced knifes are coming from weird angle, but thankfully they come to me in orderly fashion.

 ** _Thought Acceleration_**

'That's the 1st knife that'll reach me, that's the 2nd knife, 3rd knife, both of those are 4th, 5th, 6th, 7th,8th,…'

By calculating the knife speed and distance, and use of Thought Acceleration, I easily repelled and dodge every one of them.

"Just because I knew about your embarrassing past, it doesn't mean you have to kill me! " I said to Sakuya.

But she ignored me and continuing what she's doing, which is killing me.

 ** _Speed Sign "Luminous Ricochet"_**

Instead of multiple knifes that appeared, now only a single knife that come out and starts shining, and I've a feeling that one knife is gonna be more deadly than the other.

"?!"

Soundlessly many knifes suddenly appear around me again, they're not flying toward me, but instead they all just staying still in the air, surrounding me from all direction and all possible angle.

'…Hmm, I feel like I've seen this before, isn't this her finishing move in 'DIO VS Sakuya' video…shit.'

"Be gone!" Sakuya shouted as she throws the glowing knife.

"You really want me dead aren't you?!"

 ** _Thought Acceleration_**

Since I don't think I could deflect the knife, I opted to go full dodge mode.

I move my waist to dodge the knife, the knife got reflected back by the frozen knife in the air, I did a spin to dodge it, it comes back again, I did a small hop to the side, it comes back again, with Vector Change I forcefully change the direction of my body going, it comes back again, I did a somersault on the spot, it comes back again...

…

You knew that old meme, the "geddan move" or "get down move" meme, yeah, you can just imagine what I'm doing can be considered to be the live action of that meme.

"Argh! I don't know if I got hit with something or I pulled something just now!" I complain while still dodging the glowing knife.

"…Disgusting." said Sakuya coldly.

"Oi! At least praise me while I dodge the impossible!"

"…Your movement is like a dying cockroach."

"She actually did the opposite!"

After I "dance" for a full minute, all the knives are dropped on to the ground, and I also dropped on the ground. I did an "orz" pose.

"…I think I just trade all of my dignity to dodge that one." I gloomily said.

"Really? I don't think you have one in the first place." Sakuya quipped.

I look at her with tired expression.

' _I don't even have the willpower to banter with her anymore._ ' I thought.

I start standing up from the ground.

"I really I'm not the one behind this incident you know." I said to Sakuya as she prepared another handful of Danmaku knife. "In the first place, why do I want to gather everyone to have a feast? Please think about it, what benefit do I get by creating this incident?"

She didn't answer, she just readying her weapon, not attacking with it yet, I guess she's thinking.

"I got nothing. The reason as to why I'm there yesterday was to apologized to one of them. Please believe me." I continue.

"…I understand." She said calmly.

"Thank goodness, but, why…" I'm curious as to why even thought she said that word, she still didn't put her knives down.

"I did understand what you were saying, and it did make sense, but just to be safe, I'll have to put you down." she said without change of expression.

"So talking was useless after all!" I start readying myself again to anticipate the upcoming knives.

Just as we're about to restart our fight, something suddenly comes down from the sky between the two of us.

It has wings, it has red eyes, it has blue hair, and it has a smug expression plastered all over its face.

It's Remilia.

Sakuya make the knives in her hands disappeared before teleporting to Remilia side. She done all that action smoothly in a hearth beat.

"I'm the strongest!" shouted Remilia out of nowhere.

"Yes, you are indeed the strongest, my Mistress." followed Sakuya as she act like a perfect maid beside Remilia.

I blink.

My brain needs a second to process what just happened. I also start rubbing my eyes and reconfirm that the one who said that line is indeed Remilia and not Cirno in disguise.

"You're just gonna rolled with it?! You're not even gonna ask why she unexpectedly appeared and said that kind of line?!" I asked Sakuya.

"Of course, I'll absolutely trust and support every decision that my Mistress makes." said Sakuya confidently.

"I'm the Strongest!" shouted Remilia again.

…Let's just deal with the abnormal one first.

"If I may ask, why are you suddenly proclaim yourself to being the strongest?" I ask Remilia.

"Fufu, it's because I'm taking interest in solving this incident myself. I heard that only the strongest individual have the qualification to solve an incident! So I'm here declaring to everyone that I'm the strongest one of you all!" said Remilia proudly.

"Ah, I see." I nod understandingly. "So, where did you hear that kind of information?" I asked.

"The Gap Youkai told me about it." said Remilia nonchalantly.

…

' _…Whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy? Question mark everywhereeeeeeeeeee. Is this bullying? I know that Remilia will eventually move just like in the original timeline, but still, is Yukari actively bullying me right now?_ ' I thought.

"Of course, I knew that only declaring oneself to be the strongest is useless, so I decided to beat them all up too."

"And you believe to what Yukari-san said?"

"Honestly, I don't care. I merely thinking that this is an opportunity to show everyone that I'm stronger than them, and since I also want the incident to stop, I might as well took the opportunity to do it all in one swoop."

"I see, but what about your last fight with Reimu? Aren't you lost to her back then?"

"She won because I let her, soon we will have a rematch and the result will be different."

"…I see. Good luck then. So what are you gonna do now? "

"Of course, it's beating all the people and proof that I'm the strongest, including you. Sakuya!"

"Affirmative, my Mistress." said Sakuya as she prepare to fight again.

I look between the Maid and the Vampire.

"…You want to fight me? Sure, I already predict it based on what you were saying, but 2 VS 1?" I said with irritated expression.

"Sakuya is one of my weapons. I see nothing wrong using my weapon in a battle." Remilia said with a smug smile.

'…This Loli Vampire…'

I take out my Steel Katana.

With my Light Saber in my right hand and Steel Katana on my left, and I lift the ban of using my other abilities in this fight, I'm ready to take the two of them at the same time.

"If you think the two of you could defeat me, you people are mistaken." I said a little bit arrogantly.

"Hmph, seems like the little human boy suddenly goes over his head, looks like you need to be shown where you belong." said Remilia with a little anger mixed in her voice.

"Yeah, it's the same for you too." I quipped.

Remilia twitched.

 ** _Chain Gang_**

Remilia suddenly fired 2 red, chain-shaped aura to me, it looks like it will chained me down if it's hit me, so I decided to just Teleport behind Remilia.

I stab Remilia using my Light Saber from behind her, but before my Light Saber made any contact with her, she suddenly turned into a bat. My Light Saber stabbing an empty air and Remilia took some distance away from me before turning back into a girl.

I sense Sakuya appearing behind me. I activate Counter Armor, Sakuya knife meet with my skin, it didn't do any damage to me and I hold Sakuya in place using my ability.

I change my Light Saber into a Double Sided Light Saber and I proceed to thrust it behind me, but before it hit Sakuya, she disappeared and reappeared beside Remilia. Making my attack hit air once again.

"Can you two stop dodging so I could end this quickly?" I 'asked' them.

Look like my word hit them in their pride, both of them looks angry at me.

 ** _Certain Kill "Heart Break"_**

A spear shape aura bullet instantly appeared in Remilia hand, I reactively reinforce my Counter Armor, Remilia immediately throws the aura spear just after it appeared in her hand, the spear flying in extreme speed and in a blink of an eye, it immediately hit me, but because I'm prepared, the spear that hit me immediately fly back to Remilia because of Counter Armor, Remilia, probably not imagine that her attack comes back to her, got saved by Sakuya. Sakuya grab Remilia and dodge to the side, but Sakuya didn't come out unscathed, her Maid Uniform got shredded at the back side, revealing a white skin underneath the clothes.

All of those action happened in a single second, it shows that a fight could end in a single second if things got serious, and I guess things got serious right now.

"You! You dare!" said Remilia angrily, she stands up, ignoring Sakuya's condition, which's not really that bad …I think …no, don't give any sympathy yet, you're gonna disrespected them by doing so.

Remilia nails grow longer.

 ** _Night Lord "Dracula Cradle"_**

Remilia glows in red and then she's surrounded in red aura, now she looks like a big red Danmaku ball, after her transformation, she moves fast toward me.

' _I feel like I can't fight the attack head on, I must kite her until she lost that aura of her, but before that, I must decrease the number of enemy._ ' I thought.

I bypass the flying red ball by Teleporting behind it, next to Sakuya that's about to stand up.

"Sorry." I said before I impale Sakuya with my Light Saber to the ground.

"GAAAAHHHH!" cried Sakuya as she turned unconscious.

One down.

The red ball changed it course to come to my position.

I changed my Light Jewel from Melee Mode to Range Mode (which is just hold all the light back to shot it later rather than continuously pouring it out) to shoot at the flying red ball and then proceed to fly away from it to actively gain more distance from it, just like Yuyuko kiting me at that time.

The result? The plan actually not that bad, every time my shoot hit Remilia, the ball size slightly reduced and the ball's light becoming dimmer, everything is under control, until Remilia decided to do her final push.

The ball suddenly came back to its original size and its light becoming brighter again, sensing her final push, I clad my Steel Katana with Mana and create a Light Saber. I swung at the Red Ball with both of my swords.

*KAKINK*

The Red Ball got deflected and it soared above me, in mid air the Red Ball changed back to become Remilia. She does a flip and landed vertically on the tree with both of her feet. The tree creaked from her vertical landing.

 ** _Night Sign "Bad Lady Scramble"_**

Her body glows in red and then she body slam me in extreme speed.

Her attack completely caught me off guard, I mean, who would have thought after she landed in that position, she'll immediately body slams me.

Her attack hit my chest directly, it hurt, it feels like a truck run over me, but I endure it. I hug Remilia body as I got dragged by her attack. Not letting her get away after he attack is finished.

After several meter and finally slammed into a tree, it finally stop.

"…You…Release m!." said Remilia as I hug her.

"Don't want to, and also, I want to do something to you ever since I first met you." I said amid the pain.

I removed her mob cap from her head, and I start patting her.

"How do you feel?" I asked/taunt her.

"…Don't…DON'T UNDERESTIMATE ME!" Remilia roared in fury.

 ** _Scarlet Devil "Scarlet Devil"_**

Remilia body starts crackling with red lightning.

I clad my body with as many defense as I possibly could in a short amount of time.

*KRAKOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM*

Red Thunder coming out from Remilia, and it engulfed everything around us.

The result? It still hurt like hell.

Everything near us got charred to black, my body feels really hot, my clothes got torned to bits, and this is the first time that I experience "smoke coming out from my mouth".

I look at Remilia.

She's unconscious. Her clothes have torned here and there, revealing her underwear, which is just a bloomer.

' _Seems like I need to accept that Gensokyo inhabitant wears no panties._ ' I sadly thought.

I carry Remilia to where Sakuya is.

After I arrived, I'm welcomed with a sad scene.

"…Must…Assist…Remilia-sama." said Sakuya as she struggle to get up.

' _…I feel really bad …but I'm the winner so I don't care!_ ' I thought.

I approach her.

"Yo."

"Remilia-sama!"

"Yeah, yeah, here's your Mistress." I present her with Remilia body.

Sakuya glared me with hate.

"Relax! She's just unconscious!" I said to calm Sakuya down, which thankfully work.

I grab Remilia clothes and start applying all of the recovery enchantment.

"…What are you doing?" Sakuya asked coldly.

"Fixing her." I replied as her clothes start repairing itself. "When she's wakes up, just said that you're the one who fix her, I figured that she'll be mad when she realized that I'm the one who healed her." I reasoned.

I stretched my hand to Sakuya, but before I utter any word, she already gave me her sleeves to be grabbed. I blinked for a second before I start enchanting her clothes too.

"Yes, she will. Her pride won't accept that she's healed by her opponent."

"And you're okay with that?"

"As long as Remilia-sama okay, I'll do anything."

"Ah, I see."

And that's the end of our conversation, it got quiet for a while but after Sakuya confident that she's healed enough, she goes back carrying Remilia back.

I sigh. "What a day." I said before I walk back to my House direction.

 **-?, Gensokyo(?)-**

 **-3rd POV-**

In an unknown location, three individual fought, two of them want the incident to end while the other one want the incident to continue.

At the start two of them met with each other on the road, and then they decided to combine their strength to stop the incident, for their health and their peaceful time.

After combining pieces together, they finally arrived to this place, no, someone let them arrived to this place, and then they finally met with the culprit behind the incident.

But even with combining their strength, they still can't beat the culprit.

The puppeteer and her puppets are no match with an absolute strength.

The witch and her six elements can't scratch its impenetrable skin.

"Gyahahahaha! Weak! Weak! Weak! Is this the extend of power from the incident resolver?!"

"Guh, what a monster."

"Nothing works against that thing."

They lost the fight, so they immediately kick out from that area by the one that let them in.

The culprit sits down and proceeded to drink Sake from her gourd.

"Fuuuuh~, they finally sniff me out, it's a shame that the feast only occurred for a few days, even thought I think they should still doing it for a few more years, it's a shame indeed." She took another shot from her gourd. "Fufufufu, but now, I'm looking forward to fight another challenger. Come! Let me see what the present inhabitant have to offer! Gyahahahahaha!"

* * *

 **Author note:**

 **Heyo, author here. Finally! Next chapter will be the end of this arc! Finally! Uoooooooooh!**

 **Let me know what you think about this chapter, after all I can't really do good fighting scene, so in a sense, this chapter is an experiment for the next chapter.**

 **Oh also, I deleted some of the scene because it doesn't fit in the chapter, here are some lines if you guys interested:**

 **"Sakuya, show him your undergarment!"**

 **"…What?"**

 **"Affirmative, my Mistress!"**

 **"What?!"**

 **Of course, it's a bloomer, or is it? I'm debating if I should put them inside the chapter, and I decided to not put them because it's just gonna be a bloomer …or is it? I'm an Author! I could just put that Sakuya wears panties or lingerie under neat her skirt! But then, "Why would Sakuya wear Lingeria at that time?!", so yeah, my brain can't think of any plausible story to continue from there.**


	62. Chapter 52

**Chapter 52:** **Night Parade of One Hundred Oni Every Four Days Part Final**

 **AN: its 4k word, I'm dying.**

 **-Afternoon, My House-**

 **-My POV-**

"No matter what, I can't really help Master?" Bara asked.

"Yes."

"…Is it because I'm too weak?" Bara sadly asked.

"…Yes." I said truthfully.

And then she starts sulking.

"W-well, after this is over, how about we start training together again, just like last time." I said trying to cheer her up.

Bara looks back at me. "…Promise?"

"Y-yeah, of course." I said to assure her while also start patting her head.

"…It's a promise then." said Bara, usually she immediately trying to get away from me after I start patting her, but now she's just enjoying it.

"…" something is missing.

I hug her.

*pat**pat**pat**pat**pat**pat**pat**pat**pat*

"FUNYAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

…That's better.

It all started this morning, I feel that something is gonna happen today, and since today is the Feast Day, I figured that today is gonna be the final one.

So with that as a basis, I prepare myself for war. I'm not even gonna be stingy with my point, and since taking a hit is practically a suicide move, I choose to go with speed.

For simpler explanation, I basically enchant everything with [Agility Up], [Greater Agility Up], [Dexterity Up], [Greater Dexterity Up], [Strength Up], [Greater Strength Up], [Energy Up], [Greater Energy Up], and [Energy Regeneration]. I even put enchantment on my underwear, that's how much worried I'm with the upcoming fight.

As for my weapon:

Doujigiri Yasutsuna: [Durability Up], [Greater Durability Up], [Super Durability Up], [Maximum Durability Up].

If she knew about the sword, then that mean she probably gonna try to destroy it first, and if that's really happening, then I need to make the sword harder to be destroyed.

 _*spark*the sword let out a little spark._

 _"Shut up, this is for your own good."_

As for Eternal Illumination Jewel, I add [Light Storage Generation Up], [Output Amplification], [Hit Effect: Stamina Sap]. I also attached a proper handle for it. A pipe shaped handle. It was so that I could still make a double-sided Light Saber. After I test it, the blade became much slimmer than the usual, probably because the light came out more concentrated.

All of the equipments are at the corner of the room, ready to be equipped when the time comes.

As for the total spending from all of upgrades, they were around 250.000 IP.

"…" I look at the lifeless Loli in my arm.

I peck her cheek.

"FUNYAAAAAAAAAAAA!" and she became lively once again.

'…This is fun.' I thought.

While there's still time until evening come, let's review my fight with Remilia and Sakuya.

Honestly, I knew that I already won that fight after I lifted my ban to use my other abilities, I said that because from that point onward, none of them can't touch me.

…In the distant I could hear "but what about the time when you fled from Remilia red bullet form and then you got fried from her red lighting?"

…I can confirmed that at that point in time, I got cocky after I downed Sakuya, and then I became arrogant, and then I became an arrogant prick, and since I talked shit, I finally got hit, I actually deserved to lose that fight but I actually didn't. Remilia also lose her cool and then she fell for my taunt, this cost her Sakuya, which make the fight 10x more easier, so I guess she deserve to lose as well which did, and I still feel bad after what happened.

Anyway, back to topic, let's do a proper analysis!

Their abilities, none of them could touch me if I tried, one of them might be able to do it, but her ability is too vague so I'm not gonna add it into the equation.

First ability, Sakuya's Time Stop.

Decent ability, but it still can't get past my Counter Armor.

Her main usage of her ability is to throws projectiles at the enemy when the time stopped. Based on the source material, she can't melee her opponent when the time stopped because she can't do any damage to anything when the time stopped, it's like she's in different plane of existence once she stopped time. This is why everything is black and white when she used her ability. This is why in the game, you can only throws projectile when you used her time stopped ability and can't melee the opponent, or maybe this is just for balance sake from the developer side, in any case, she can't do anything except throwing projectile which don't have any effect on me because I have Counter Armor.

Second ability, Remilia's Fate Manipulation.

Too fucking vague, even in source material said that "It's questionable if she could use her ability on her own", this could pass off as her talking shit after winning, being haughty, being arrogant, tl:dr too much vagueness to be count as fighting power.

Next analysis, their fighting style.

They need proper contact to do any damage to me, which rendered useless by my Counter Armor. None of them also possess Divinity to bypass my ability. The fight just a series of cluster fuck in my opinion once I think about it. Me being arrogant, Remilia fell for my taunt which costing Sakuya, Me being arrogant again, Remilia got a score on me, and somehow I still won. It was cluster fuck indeed.

If the fight played out normally, I still won by the way.

Sakuya throws her knives, I teleport some pebble in the knives trajectory, even if the knives hit me, it still won't do any damage because of Counter Armor.

Remilia started using her claws and energy spear; she still won't do any damage because of Counter Armor.

They take some distance; I could instantly Teleport behind them to catch up.

So conclusion of the analysis, I could do better in that fight if I didn't start getting arrogant, and both of them are in the middle of Gensokyo's power level, which mean I need to get a grip of myself and stop goofing around when fighting.

I look outside.

"…It's time." I said.

I put the out of breath Loli with disheveled clothes on the floor.

I go to the pile of equipment on the corner of the room.

I put on my Kimono on my T-shirt, I wear the Combat Gloves, I strapped down Doujigiri Yasutsuna on my waist, but when I'm about to tie the knot on my Combat Shoes, I can feel someone tugging on my clothes.

It's Bara.

Bara pressed both of my cheek with her hand and then pecked my forehead.

"Please come back safely." said Bara worriedly.

I replied to her while smiling. "Of course, I already promised, right?" I pecked her back on the forehead.

And I'm ready to go.

"Watch over the house for me, okay, I'll be back soon."

Bara nodded.

And finally, I Teleported myself out from the house.

 **-Evening, the Staircase of Hakurei Shrine-**

I pop out in mid air, and then landed slowly on the ground.

I look at my surrounding. It's the Staircase to the Hakurei Shrine, my target location.

I breathed in and breathed out.

"Okay, let's do this." I said before climbing up the Staircase.

Soon after almost reaching the top, I see someone welcoming me at the Shrine's Toori gate, it's Yukari.

"Ah, you finally arrived." she said.

She wears a purple Chinese-style tabard with various Trigrams over a pale pink Western-style dress wears her hair coiled up into her mob cap. It's her "official business" dress.

"Here you go." she waved her hand and a big gap opened up beside her.

The inside of the gap is different from her usual "a gap with lots of eyes inside", right now there's a white hue on the "ground" and pitch black for everything else inside the gap.

"Have fun~." said Yukari while smiling.

I nodded at her word and wordlessly went inside her Gap.

Once I'm inside, the Gap closed, and somehow I could still see myself and the white hue road despite everything is pitch black.

I follow the road until fog started appearing. I brave myself and continue to walk inside the fog.

Everything in my vision is white, it continues for a while and then I finally got out from the fog.

What welcomes me after that is the most amazing sight I ever saw in my life.

It's the Moon. It shines very brightly and hugely in front of me.

' _Am I above the cloud? Yes, but it's higher from my usual height, I can see the top of some mountain from here._ ' I thought.

I continue walking down the road until I saw a child like figure.

It's her, Ibuki Suika, the culprit behind the incident, and she's sitting on the "ground", watching the moon while drinking from her gourd.

 **[Lv.? Tiny Night Parade of Hundred Demons, Ibuki Suika]**

She has a long straight orange hair and two long straight oni horns on each side of her head, one of them is decorated with blue ribbon, and red big ribbon tied at the back of her head. She wears a tattered pale pink blouse, a long purple and pink skirt, and three chain accessories tied to her belt. Those accessories are yellow circle, red triangle, and blue square.

I steel my heart and walk closer to her.

"Another one already? People should enjoy the party more rather than trying to stop it after it started." I stop walking after I heard her murmur. She turned toward me. Her face is red from being drunk. "Well, what do you think?"

"I think partying once in a while is good, but when it keeps happening over and over again, people will feel tired from it." I replied.

"Tired?! Once the party started, that tiredness will be gone! All of them will forget it as they all will be too busy having fun in the party!"

"But not everybody have that kind of mentality, some of them needs to rest properly before partying again, including me."

"'Including you', is it?" Suika turned her head lazily to look at me. "I saw you. I observed you in that feast."

' _Ah, this is her "being critical at someone" part, guess it's my turned now after that certain "another one" person_.' I thought.

"Despite not affected by my mist, you still come to the feast. Despite being scared from the people in it, you still join the feast. You're the type of person that goes with the flow, that way you didn't offend anyone and slowly but surely gain favor from anyone."

"…"

"To be honest, I don't really hate people like you, you're the perfect type of subordinate for any leader out there, but, I've like for you to answer a simple question."

Her pupil changed into a slit.

" **Why do you have that accursed sword?** "

My whole body shivering, goose bump appeared all over my body. I fight my instinct to take a step back, and present my reply that I think ahead of time.

"W-well, I found it inside an abandoned house, and-"

" **Lies.** "

My hearth skipped a beat.

" **Here's a hint, we, Oni, aren't fond of dishonest and cowardly folks."** her gaze intensified.

...Inhale….exhale…

' _YOLO!_ ' I yelled in my mind.

"It's a reward from my boss, a reward that has been given for undertaking certain task." I said truthfully.

" **Hou, what do you mean by 'certain task'?** " she raised one of her eyebrow.

"Live interestingly inside Gensokyo."

…

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She suddenly laughs.

I stunted at seeing her reaction.

"INTERESTING! 'LIVE INTERESTINGLY INSIDE GENSOKYO'?! WHAT AN INTERESTING TASK TO GIVE!"

 _'..Well, that's what I come out with if I give the summary of every tasked that were given the system._ ' I thought.

"YOUR BOSS MUST BE REALLY BORED AND LAZY IF HE GAVE YOU THAT KIND OF TASK!"

' _…You know what. I just realized something just now. I fell into Yukari's plan aren't I? She just used one stone to get two birds, right? Me spilling my secret while also solving this incident at the same time while she just done minimal effort to do so. …Let's just don't think too much about it, I also can't do anything to her so I shouldn't think too much about it._ ' I thought.

She brings her gourd to her mouth and start gulping at its content.

Several more second passed and she still drinking.

"Puhah~" Her mouth finally parted away from the gourd. "…And that also mean he also watching you right now, right?"

She swung her hand to the side.

*KABBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM*

The huge moon cracked and then separated into several pieces.

"Then I'll show him what happened if he's looking for trouble with the Oni." said Suika while smiling.

Even thought she said that, instead she starts doing warmed up.

"You are lucky, hup, to be shown of this sight, hup." she's bending her waist left and right

"What sight?" I asked.

"Me fighting, hap, sober of course, hap, it has been hundreds of year, hap, I'm drunk." now she's doing a jumping jack.

"…Ho boy." I said. ' _She's right, in every Touhou series she's in, she's always drunk, even in fighting series, she's fighting while drunk. …Am I fucked now?_ ' I thought.

*spark*the sword let out a spark.

"Oh, that thing is alive now? That's a shame, because I'll make it not alive once again after this." now she's rotating her neck.

*ZAAAAAAAAPP*the sword let out electricity on its surrounding.

"Calm down, calm down." I pat the sword to calm it down.

A moment after that, she's finish with her warm up.

A Fist and A Palm, a shockwave happened when she met those two together with both of her hands.

"All right, different wielder but the same sword, it's still count as a rematch! Ibuki Suika is the name!" she's pumped.

I draw Doujigiri Yasutsuna and electricity dance in the air.

"Arah. I much prefer to still be in one piece after this is over." I said.

And our fight started.

 ** _"Black Hole"_**

A black hole appeared on Suika's hand, it started sucking everything.

I stood my ground using Vector Change, but the suction power keeps getting stronger by the moment.

"I need to stop it somehow."

*spark*

"…I see." The sword told me what to do, and I somehow could understand it.

I feed the sword my mana, and the purple lightning start pouring out from the sword. Instead of letting the lightning go to waste, I gather them all at the tip of the sword.

Suika noticed what I did, she stop her black hole and start gathering something else.

I swung my sword to shot the lightning toward Suika, answering my attack; she created a huge boulder from all the dirt she gathered.

Lightning and Boulder collided, and the Boulder won

 ** _Gather Sign "Mt. Togakushi Toss"_**

She picked up The Boulder, and it became bigger in her hand.

"…That's not even a boulder anymore."

The boulder keeps getting bigger until it became a mountain sized.

"Rather than called it mountain sized, I would rather called it The World."

She wears her ferocious smile and tosses the world at me.

Of course, dodging it normally is impossible, so I choose to do what I normally did.

I Teleport myself behind Suika's back.

I swing my sword to her but she turned into a mist before my sword made any contact with her.

"…Is everyone has eyes at the back of their head now? It's twice in a row that my back attack didn't work." I complained.

Several meter away from me, the Mist immediately reformed back into Suika.

"You and Yukari are the same! Both of you use tricks against me! Fight me head on! "Suika also complained.

"I refuse. Direct confrontation with you is basically a suicide, and I'm not an idiot to do so." I replied.

"Grrr, coward." she grumbled.

' _Aside from dishonesty and cowardice, Oni also hated trickery. Based on what I read, this hatred are comes from their straight forwardness of their personality._ ' I thought.

 ** _Spectre –Sparse–_**

She took out strands of hairs from her own and then throws it into the air. The hairs immediately transformed into a mini Suika.

"Catch him!" ordered Suika to her minis.

"Catch!" "Catch!" "Catch!" "Catch!" "Catch!" All of the Mini Suika drones in to my position.

"Useless." I slash them all effortlessly.

But unexpectedly, a chain comes in out of nowhere wrapped around my arm.

"Got you!" said Suika as she grip the other end of the chain.

"Tch." I clicked my tongue.

She tried to pull me in, but I held on once again with Vector Change.

"Resistant is useless!"

 ** _Drunk God "Art of Oni Binding"_**

The chain glows blue and I feel my power disappeared for moment, with this window of opportunity, Suika is successfully pulls me in. Now I'm in the air and Suika already ready to greet me with her fist.

I change my body trajectory using Vector Change. This caused her punch only hit the air.

*POW*

The air exploded.

'… _Okay, I don't need to repeat myself but just in case, dodge her melee._ ' I warned myself.

I landed away from her and undid the chain. I plan to strike Suika when there's a chance but Suika already running toward me.

"Disappeared!" she throws her punch.

I easily dodge her telegraphic punch.

*POW* the air exploded once again.

She throws another punch, but I dodge that one too.

*POW*

"Stop-"

*POW*

"-moving-"

*POW*

"-around! "

She raised both of her hands, 'A slam.' I predict what she's about to do and jump away from her.

*BAM* she slams the ground and the "ground" shook.

Because I perfectly timed my jumped with her ground slam, her attack doesn't affect me and when I landed, I immediately did a thrust attack.

I hit her shoulder, but my thrust didn't cut through her shoulder like I expected.

' _Hard._ ' I thought.

I immediately pull away from her as she tried to grab me.

 ** _Will-o'-Wisp "Super dense Phosphorus Disaster Art"_**

Bleeding from her shoulder, she gathered heats with both of her hands and form them into a super big fire ball.

"Burn to ash!" said Suika, but when she's about to throw the fire ball I teleported behind her.

I slash at her back before taking distance once again.

"Argh!" scream Suika and the fire ball disperse everywhere.

I shield myself from the fire and opt to observe the situation.

With bleeding from her back and shoulder, she looks at me with fury.

"Enough! This is the end of your trickery!"

 ** _Kishin "Missing Purple Power"_**

Suika's body slowly getting bigger and bigger until her height towering over mine, and she also giving out some kind of pressure to her surrounding.

" **No more running!** " the air vibrated when she talks.

She brings her hands forward and created another black hole.

I hold my ground, but it seems like the suction power is higher than before, and also, its power are increasing faster.

I fired another lightning at her face, but she block her face with her other arm.

'… _This is bad. I gotta do something or I'm dead._ ' I thought.

But as if she's reading my mind, she starts moving while still activating her black hole toward me.

' _It'll be the same situation even if I teleport to another place, I need another plan._ ' I thought.

It's a fight against time. I need to think of a new plan before she arrived to my position.

When Suika already near me, I could feel the pressure she's expelling, it's suffocating and heavy.

And then she finally arrived in front of me. I feel like an ant staring at an elephant.

" **This is the end."** her other hand start reaching toward me.

'NOW!' with all of my strength and Vector Change, I jump pass her hand and straight to her face.

I stab my sword in between her eyes, and I immediately pour all of my mana into the sword.

Lightning pouring out from the sword, they shocked both of us.

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!** " Suika screamed as she trashed to get me off of her.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" I also screamed as I keep holding the sword to stay in its place with all of my might.

I don't know how much time passed but by the time I'm fully awake, I already staring at the starry sky.

My whole body hurt so I slowly pull out the health pill from my pouch.

A moment after I ate it, I slowly get up and observe my surrounding.

The first thing I noticed is the huge moon. It's still shining brightly. It's as if its destruction just now was a lie.

' _Ah, I heard this, she only destroy the 'image' of the moon, not the actual moon._ ' I thought.

I search some more, and I found Suika lying down on the ground, she become normal sized again and she's still alive based on the up-and-down of her chest, as for my sword, Doujigiri Yasutsuna, it continuously sparkling on the ground near her.

I slowly walk to my sword to pick it up, after I did so, I go to where Suika is.

I see her face as I'm approaching her, her eyes are closed while blood trickling down from the injury between her eyes.

After I arrived next to her, I just stand there, not saying any word while staring at her face.

There's just silent (I flick the sword to stop sparking). Me, her, and the shining moon.

After a while, the first one who broke the silent is me.

I put the sword back to its sheet and then proceed to sit down next to her.

Suika opened one of her eye to look at me.

I grab her sake gourd, the Ibuki Gourd, a gourd that could produce infinite amount of water, with dousing it with the extract of Sake Bug, now the gourd only produce infinite amount of Sake.

I uncorked it, and drink directly from it.

One gulp.

Two gulp.

I parted away.

"AAAARRRGGHHH, that totally burned my throat." I grunted before I offer the gourd to Suika. "I'm here not to kill anybody. I'm here to end the incident, so no hard feeling right?" I asked her.

Her expression is in a look of surprise, and then changed into amused one.

She got up and took the gourd to drink from it.

One gulp.

Two gulp.

Three gulp.

Four gulp.

…

"Puahah~," she looks satisfied after many gulps. She's smiling at me. "You're an interesting one, you opted to keep me alive even though I want to kill you in that fight. Tell me, what will you do if I still decided to fight you again in the future?"

"It's simple. I'll just have to win again like today."

"Hoooh~, what a declaration. What happened if my other friends come to challenge you too?"

"F-friends?" I stutter.

"Yeah, in the past, we were challenged by someone who wielded your sword, at that time we were young and reckless, we accept it without caution whatsoever, and in the end, we barely got out with our live, some of us even lucky to be alive." said Suika reminiscing her past.

"Lucky to be alive? Did she get her arm chopped off?" I guessed.

" **…Are you sure you're not the wielder at that time?** " her eyes turn into slit once again.

"No, no, no, no, I'm just guessing because I read about it in a book." I hurriedly denied by shaking my head rapidly.

"Hmph," her eyes back to normal. "Yeah, her name is Ibaraki Kasen, based on her personality, she probably got scared when she saw your sword once again, but not for Yuugi, she's the opposite, she's the most eager one to have a rematch."

"…Yuugi? Is her full name perhaps 'Hoshiguma Yuugi'?" I asked.

"Yup." she confirmed my suspicion before drinking from her gourd once again.

"…"

I start worrying for my future. ' _Hoshiguma Yuugi? She's already in the Underground. All she needs to do is just walk up from there to Gensokyo. Don't tell me tomorrow she'll climb up to meet me?_ ' I start really worried about my future.

While we both doing our thing, we heard another voice in the area.

I search for the source, and I easily found it.

It's Reimu and Marisa.

"Woah, what is this place-ze?"

"Forget about the place, we need to end this incident fast, my private sake bottle will be empty if we keep doing the feast."

' _Ah, same old Reimu._ ' I thought.

"Hm, isn't that?" said Reimu.

Looks like they found us.

"Arah and unknown individual-ze. You two must be culprit behind this incident right?!" accused Marisa.

"No, it's her." I point at Suika.

"Yup, it's me!" Suika raised her hand cheerily.

I look at Suika's face. She's back being drunk again.

"Doesn't matter, I'll teach each one of you a lesson." said Reimu.

"Hou, hou, a fight is it? I'll gladly take you weakling on." said Suika energetically, even thought she just lose against me. Oni is scary, indeed.

"Don't forget about me-ze!" said Marisa.

And the firework started.

"Well, at least I didn't get dragged into their fight." I said.

…

…Welp, I spoke too soon. I'm currently falling inside a gap, a Yukari's gap mind you, there are lots of eyes inside here, but since I already fought with Suika and Yukari, I'm not scared at anything anymore.

…

I wonder where will she send me? She's not sending me directly to the Underground right?

And I finally out from the gap and landed hard on the ground.

"..My butt, my poor butt." I endure the pain, for the note, I'm falling while in sitting position.

I look around, and I feel glad because she sent me back to in front of my house.

The door opened and Bara figured can be seen from there. She probably came to check out the loud noise that happened in front of the house.

"Master? Master!" She's surprised.

"I'm home, Bara." I greeted her.

"MASTER!" and we both hugged each other happily.

And with this, the Strange Mist incident finally comes to a close.

* * *

 **Author note:**

 **Finally! This arc is oveeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer!**

 **Yup, like I promised, because this arc is over, I'll put this story in hiatus and start writing my other Si story, which is ECO (Emil Chronicle Online) SI, after a couple of chapter, or when I'm bored with that other SI story, I might continuing the Side Story.**

 **Well, whatever, I'm tired, see you guys next time?**


	63. Chapter 53: Valentine Special

**Chapter 53: Love Precognition Part 2**

 **Author Note: I know it's late for Valentine chapter, but fuck it. Here's a special chapter. 3k words.**

 **-Youmu Case-**

"…I lost." I said.

His wooden sword only an inch away from my neck, while mine daces in the air before cluttering on the ground.

He pulled away his wooden sword from my neck, and I also break my posture to standing normally. We then put our wooden sword by our waist before we bow to each other.

"Thank you for the fight."

"Yeah, same here, no problem."

We both said while we're bowing and that will end our training for this morning session.

As we walk back to Hakugyokurou, I look at his feet.

'… _It touches the ground. His form is solid enough for him to stand on the ground. How did he reach this point in only a month?_ ' I thought.

That time, I thought that one Phantom was just another ordinary Phantom, but then it suddenly into a human shape, it turned into him. At that time, I feel surprise and dumbfound at the same time, surprised that he's a Phantom, which means he died, and also dumbfounded that he changed form into a human. He has somewhat transparent body, which means he's a Ghost now.

From a peaceful Phantom, to an unrest Ghost. It was the first time I seen such unique phenomenon.

 _"Thank you, Youmu-san, for you has reminded me that I still need to do something before I depart peacefully_." is his first word after the transformation.

From there, I bring him to Yuyuko-sama. I'm listening to their conversation from beside Yuyuko-sama as her Servant. And once again, interesting scene happened.

" _Ara ara ara ara ara ara ara ara ara ara ara ara ara ara ara ara ara ara ara_." said Yuyuko-sama while covering her mouth with her hand fan.

From her voice, somehow I feel that Yuyuko-sama really amused with something.

 _"...She figured it out, she definitely figured it out, how the fuck did she figured it out_." he said with a face that's about to cry.

" _Language._ " Yuyuko-sama folded her hand fan and whipped it to his head.

" _Sorry._ " he apologized.

 _"If you want to stay at this place, you could, but, it comes at a price."_

 _"Yes, I knew. Once my body is corporal enough, I'll repay the debt by cooking the food for you."_

 _"Good, and once again, I welcome you to Hakugyokurou."_

 _"Thank you, Yuyuko-san."_

And that's the story as to how Arah-dono living with us in Hakugyokurou.

After we got back, we immediately prepared breakfast for Yuyuko-sama.

"Wow, the food looks more extravagant ~." said Yuyuko-sama.

"Thank you for your compliment, Yuyuko-sama." I said.

"We prepared it together after all." said Arah-dono.

"Fufu, 'together' is it. " Yuyuko-sama starts looking between me and Arah-dono. "This scene, are you certain that both of you are not a married couple?"

"E-eh?" Surprised with what Yuyuko-sama said, I turn toward Arah-dono.

Seems like he also surprised with what she said, and we both turn to each other to make sense of her word.

A moment later, we both finally realized it too.

"Ah, I see." Arah-dono said with understanding nod whiles my face starting to get hot.

Arah-dono wears white clothes but green apron and I wear green clothes but white apron. What we're wearing is different but somehow it matches with each other.

"I wonder if Youmu is already reaching that age yet." wondered Yuyuko-sama.

"A-age?! W-what age?!"

"Teenager? Rebellious age?" Arah-dono taking guesses.

"Hm~, something likes that." Yuyuko-sama slowly nodded.

"It was a coincidence! Yes, it was all just a coincidence! Also, I didn't notice it until now, Ghost can't change clothes! How do you keep changing your clothes, Arah-dono?!"

"I just changed my clothes normally. I guess I'm a different kind of Ghost if the normal one can't do what I did." he said with uncaring tone.

"What a coincidence, that means we both are different too." Yuyuko-sama chimed in.

Both of them start staring at each other eyes, for a moment silent filled the room, I feel that something happened between them that I didn't know of, I tried to think what could possibly going on but then Yuyuko-sama broke the silent first.

"…Is that means we become a couple too?" Yuyuko-sama titled her head to the side.

""No, you're not, Yuyuko-san/-sama."" said Arah-dono and me in unison.

"Ara, is that so?" said Yuyuko-sama with a smile.

And the breakfast goes by like the usual.

After breakfast finish, all of us scattered away inside the mansion, Yuyuko-sama went somewhere, Arah-dono did the dishes, while I'm tending the mansion garden.

I cut some branch that's sticking out from the shrub garden with my garden scissor.

"Good, now on to the next shrub." looking satisfied with my work, I go to the next plant.

The garden scissor that I'm using was something that Yuyuko-sama's friend brought from the outside world, aside the one that I'm using, there's also another one with longer reach that's used for tree instead of the shorter plant. They all are useful tool to use for tending the garden.

When I'm in the middle of working, Myon suddenly floating in front of my face.

"Myon? What's wrong?"

She's bopping up and down.

"Ha?" I dumbfound after "hearing" what Myon said.

She bop some more.

"Ha?!"

She starts shaking,

"HAAA?!"

I grab her "cheek" and stretch it wide.

"You're just a flying mochi! Don't you dare say anything w-weird!" I said as my cheek also getting hurt from pulling Myon's "cheek".

Myon tremble some more.

"N-no, I didn't! I don't feel anything when I look at his face!" I let go of her "cheek" and then slowly back away from her.

But then Myon also start slowly floating toward me. Myon start swaying left and right.

"N-no, we don't! Even if we're essentially one person, it doesn't mean you could feel what I'm feeling!"

Myon starts wiggling her "tail".

"I-I didn't look at his f-face because it's improper to stare at someone without their consent!"

Myon tremble again.

"I-it's true! It's true I said!"

"What do you mean by 'it's true', Youmu-san?"

"!"

I look toward the new voice, it's Arah.

"Ah, w-we just playing game with each other, Arah-dono, y-yup, we were just playing games." I hurriedly make some random excuse while averting my eyes from looking at him. ' _W-wow, now I'm conscious about it, I really didn't look at his face for a long time_.' I think.

After Arah-dono appearance, Myon suddenly start flying toward him.

"W-where do you think you're going?!"

I hurriedly jump backward. This action caused Myon to stop halfway from Arah-dono location, but this seems like didn't stop her from whatever she's trying to do.

Myon pour more effort to fly forward.

"I'm not letting you get away!" I also put more strength to go backward.

With the way that my constitution works, my phantom-half can't go very far from my human-half. My action caused us to be in a stalemate.

"…Is this what they called 'fighting with your own self'?" said Arah-dono.

After a while, Arah-dono grabbed Myon.

"Hyah!" My body jolted from feeling the strange sensation. "…A-arah-dono."

"What did you do that makes Youmu-san like that, huh?" he said to Myon before he starts rubbing her.

"A-a…ah~ …" I hold my body.

She starts rubbing her faster.

"Ha…hng…"it feels ticklish …somewhere.

He rubs his hand all over her.

"..ha~…ha~…" my legs stats to buckle.

And then he hugged her.

"Aaaaaaaaa~!" I cried.

Something happened, I don't know what happened, but something happened to me.

"Is that your first time, Youmu-san?" Arah-dono walking closer to me while holding Myon in his hand.

"…First…time?" I ask him while I'm out of breath.

"Don't worry, you'll learn about it slowly on your own, but for now, you should rest first." he said before carrying in his arm.

My consciousness starts fading.

"…Everyone…and panties…" is the only thing I heard before everything goes dark.

 **-Sakuya 2nd Case-**

"…"

"…"

We both haven't uttered any word ever since we enter the room, our back facing with each other while we sitting on top of a bed.

This situation was all started when both of our Mistresses gave their order to us.

 _""Make babies with each other.""_

It was…a shocking order, but it was still order nonetheless, so then we pick a room, and then we stays there, not doing anything.

 _'…What am I doing? It was just a simple order. Just do the deed and get out_. ' I ordered my body from my mind but my body just won't move no matter what.

Why my body won't move?

Is it because I'm scared?

Or is it because I'm embarrassed?

No, it's because of my pride.

What pride? Is the pride still there after secretly kissing him for so long?

…

You even hesitate to answer it, so why you were still hesitate to do it? Or you're currently feeling guilty about all of this?

…Guilty?

Yes, guilty, you subconsciously guilty for dragging him into this mess.

…But it's an order.

An order out of Remilia wimp? Or is it?

…An intentional order.

Somehow she noticed what you were doing and then she issues the order to see your reaction for her own amusement. Of course, you're okay with it, but you're scared to know of his feeling.

…I'm not sca-

Yes, you're, you are just denying it. "What if he rejected me?", "What if he disgusted by it?", and "What if he start avoiding me?" Those questions keep haunting you at the back of your mind.

…So what do I do?

Ask him. Ask about his opinion normally.

…All right.

I opened my mouth to ask him, but unexpectedly, he beats me to it.

"Well, what do you think?" he asked.

My hearth skipped a beat as I closed my opened mouth.

"Please be more specific with the question." I quickly calm myself down and replied to him with my usual tone.

"You know, our order, the making baby thingy."

"…"

"Honestly, I'm not against it, how about you?"

A smile slowly formed on my face even thought I tried to hold it.

"It's an order, so it can't be helped." I tried very hard to keep my voice neutral.

"'It can't be helped', is it? …I see." I could imagine he's slowly nodding in understanding behind me. "Then before we're doing it, how about we tell each other about our self?" he suggested.

I raised my eyebrow at his suggestion.

"Of course, if you don't want to share something, it's okay to left it out, no pressure, and since I'm the one who suggested it, that mean I'm the first one to go, is that okay with you?"

"..Sure, go ahead."

"All right, now, where do I start." his arm muscle move, he probably doing his thinking pose. "How about name? My name is Arah, it's…a new name, I discarded the old one because I want a fresh start. Things happened here and there and in the end, I've become Flandre's Familiar and the only Butler in this mansion. "

"That's pretty convenient self introduction." I quipped.

"Needless details are needless. It's your turn now."

"All right, the name is Izayoi Sakuya, it's my new name that my Mistress gave me when she pick me to served her, I'm the Chief Maid of the Scarlet Devil Mansion. I serve Remilia Scarlet as her familiar and I'm loyal to her until death."

"Pretty short introduction."

"Look in the mirror."

"Heh, onto the next step then?"

My body tense up. "Next?"

"Yeah, how about we punish some eavesdropper?" he suggested.

I turned toward the room exit door and I sense two familiar presences. "…Ah, Mistress and Young Mistress."

"Both of them starts doing it from about 4 minutes ago, I guess they are getting restless since they didn't hear anything after a while."

"…Mistress." I frowned slightly from hearing Mistress shameless action.

"After you." he let me deal with it.

I nod.

 ** _Time Stop._**

I got up from the bed.

"Now then, how do I punish them?" I said.

"How about we create a dummy room for them to listen to while we just move to another room?"

I immediately grabbed my knife when I heard the new voice.

But unexpectedly, all I saw is that Arah raised one of this hand.

"Yo." he greeted me.

"…Eh?" my thought stopped.

"Are you surprised?" he smiles mischievously.

'He's moving? Inside my time stopped world? Moving? …Moving?' My mouth just opened up, hanging down for world to see.

He got up and grabbed my chin with his hand.

"Let's close that up." He closed my mouth. "Well, thank you for your every morning kisses; guess I need to give something back."

He kissed me.

After a second passed, he parted away from me and starts smiling.

"Is that good enough? Also, are you surprised? I guess you are, based on- hmp!"

I put my arms around his neck and I kissed him back.

This time I didn't let him go immediately and we stayed in this position for a good while, I think I unconsciously drop my time stop ability at some point when we're kissing.

We parted away to catch our breath.

"Hearth pupil? Seriousl-HMP!"

I shut him up with another kiss.

I don't care if Mistress and Young Mistress are eavesdropping.

How dare he trick me all this time.

I'll definitely wring him dry.

Definitely, no matter what.

 **-Yukari Case-**

"So this is the place you were talking about?"

"Yeah, welcome to the Pioneer Gathering."

We're standing in the wide white room. There's nothing in the horizon or near us. It's just empty space.

' _What a distasteful and boring place_.' I thought.

 **[Your suggestion to improve the place?]**

I blink.

"A blue box appeared in front of me? Is this Sir System?" I asked.

"Yeah, that's him. What? Did it say anything to you?" he asked but ignored him for now.

' _Thought reading?_ '

 **[Everything in my influence]**

'I see. For your previous question, can you please change this place into a bar?'

…

I blink.

I look around.

We're in a bar.

"Ah, you probably confused and amazed with the System transition right? What a nostalgic feeling, I'm pretty much immune by now thought."

I tap his head with my hand fan.

"…Follow me." and then I guided us to the most advantageous spot for observing the other Pioneer.

"In the corner? Really? We don't need to do this." he said that but still followed me anyway.

"Hush, if I didn't do this, I might get an anxiety attack."

…

"…Really?" looks like he's totally believe with what I said.

"Of course, when you're in a new environment, you always watch your back when you're in it, and one way to avoid it is to make so that you have no back to show to anyone else."

"Which is why we're in the corner right now?"

"Yep."

"…Well, as long as you're happy about it."

"Fufu, thank you, darling."

"Not gonna work on me."

"But you're still happy to be called by that name."

"When beautiful women called you that way, of course you'll feel good about it."

"Fufu, thank you for your compliment darling, also, when will other people arrived to this place?"

 **[Right now]**

Immediately after the System said that, a lot of people suddenly appeared inside the bar.

My expression is frozen in place.

"That's also one of the irritated stuff about the System, so you better get used to it too."

I sigh.

 _'How low have I fallen from my place? From one of the most powerful figure to higher being experimentation specimen, what a twist of event._ ' I lament my fate.

No matter, I need to endure this.

This is all to save my Gensokyo.

That's right.

To save my Gensokyo, I'll do anything for it.

 **-Mokou Case-**

Drip.

"*cought*, …so this sword is indeed real…"

"…" he didn't say anything.

"Good thing that *cough* it's real then, that way…it's not a waste to wear this clothes."

Drip.

Drip.

My white kimono slowly dyed with red color.

"And you also…wear your black Kimono, this way…you could mourn me right away."

I see blood coming out from his trembling gripped hand.

I slowly move my hand to touch his, as soon as it did. He raised his face to meet mine.

His face is wet from his tears.

I wiped his tears with my bloodied hand.

"Don't cry…this is…what myself asked…after all…so you shouldn't feel…guilty about it."

My vision starting to get blurry.

"I know, but I still hate myself from doing this to you." his voice sounds so deep, he really holds back his sadness.

"Fufu…don't worry …about it…and I think…it's time."

My strength slowly fading out from my body.

He grabbed the sword that's lodged on my chest.

"Thank you for your hard work until now, and good bye."

"Tell Keine…that I said good bye…and sorry…for leaving her …out of this."

He nodded.

"Also…good bye…to you too."

I smiled for him for the last time.

He starts pulling the sword out from my body.

I keep smiling until the sword leaves my body.

And then everything goes dark.

 **-Midnight, My House-**

 **-My POV-**

I opened my eyes.

I can feel the wetness of my eyes and also something patting me in the head.

I search for the culprit behind this feeling of motherly patting and it turned out to be Bara.

She put my head on her laps and since I woke up, both of our eyes met.

"Is it a bad dream?" she said with a warm smile.

"…Yes, it was all just a bad dream." I said as I start reorganizing my thought.

Youmu, Sakuya again, Yukari, and Mokou.

' _I…I mercy kill Mokou…right? …With a sword, an immortal killing sword? Possible, it's the system after all. …Dammit, all of those information is just too much and sudden for me to think trough, let's just wait until tomorrow comes._ ' I finished my thought.

"Bara." I opened my arm wide as I called out to Bara.

"Hm? All right~" she said before she plop down to my body and become my body pillow.

I look at Bara that's trying to snuggle inside my arm.

' _And also, why Bara never appeared inside my dream? …Guess that's one more mystery to uncover_.' I think as I my mind slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

 **Author note:**

 **There was a plan to add Patchouli in the chapter, but because I haven't experience with writing her character, so I abandoned the idea. There's also the 2nd Marisa story in the original draft, but I abandoned it because I can't come up with any good story about it.**


	64. Chapter 54

**Chapter 54: Garden of Sun Part 1**

 **-Morning, My House-**

 **-My POV-**

Thinking.

Thinking.

All this time, I've been thinking about the dream.

A lot of thinking.

Which enough for me to reach a conclusion.

The conclusion?

Don't think too much about it.

…

No, I didn't just give up thinking. I just stopped thinking too hard about it. Think about it, the reason behind each of the dream sequence happened.

The "I'm dead" part, if I'm dead, that mean I fucked up somewhere, that mean the only thing that I could do is becoming more powerful, and more alert to my surroundings, if it's still happened then it's happened, tough shit.

The "Make babies with Sakuya" part, …as much as I like this scenario to happened, I need to get hit by the first step before this scenario to be alive, which is "accidently became Flandre Familiar". It sounds really appealing, but I'm sorry, I still want my freedom.

The "Saving Gensokyo" part, this scenario is unknown, as far as I know, there's only three instance where Gensokyo is threatened to be destroyed, those three instance are _Subterranean Animism, Urban Legend in Limbo_ and _Legacy of the Lunatic Kingdom_ , which were resolved safely by Reimu and co. So based on the context, is Yukari trying to save Gensokyo by restoring it with the help of System via me? Probably, and that also mean, I must tried extra hard when those incidents happened.

The "Mercy killing Mokou" part, …that…is a complicated scenario. She's a good person, as a fan of Touhou, I'm really happy that we know each other, and to mercy kill her. …Ugh, I don't know how to feel about that. I think Her Immortality situation was the one that shows me the bad side of immortality, and if I get the chance to help her, I might….do it? …I don't know, I'll think more about it when it happened.

And the final one, "No Bara in the dream", don't think too deeply into it, she's not there because we're in a different timeline than the "future" in my dream, and you could stop right there before headache comes because you're thinking too deeply into this stuff.

And that's about it for the conclusion about the dream, now on to the next one, the quest reward.

 **[Test of Bravery and Courage]**

 **[Reward: 100.000 AP & IP, One selectable Ability and Item or 4 Random Abilities and 4 Random Items]**

One Ability and Item of your selection or 4 random picks for each category, and my answer is, the random picks.

I have my reasoning for this:

The first one, I get more value by gaining more things.

Second, even if picked the other choice, I probably don't even know more than half of the skills that I could choose from, which mean, I'm pretty much pick the random choice but with my own hand and less value because of the lesser number.

Now that's out of the way, let's see the quest reward.

 **[Polearm Mastery Lv.5/Max]**

 **[User has full mastery of all Polearm weapon]**

Welp, that's a dud. I know Polearm is cool and all, but I don't I'll use it very often in Gensokyo.

 **[Glitter Glitter Sparkle]**

 **[User could give glitter and sparkles effect on something]**

Nice, it's a good skill for fooling around or intimidating someone.

 **[Beast Transformation]**

 **[User has the ability turn into a beastly form]**

Tried turning into a furry, check and will never do that again. Tried only turning my ears into a cat, check.

 _"Fluffy~, fluffy~"_

 _"…"_

 _Bara keep groping my ears while smiling, she's having fun. Honestly, it's a bit annoying, but I'll endure it because it's her turn now to touch me, …wait, that sentence feels wrong somehow._

I'm sure I could have fun with this ability some times in the future.

 **[Time Alteration Zone]**

 **[User could create a zone that could alter the flow of time]**

Jackpot? I tried using it on an orange, I set the time zone to be forward and I could see the orange slowly turned black, and then I set the time zone to be backward, the rotten orange slowly lose its blackness and then it's getting smaller and smaller before turning into a flower.

I need to channel my energy to create the zone, consumption increase with how much fast I alter the flow of time.

I could see this ability used in Alchemy, and maybe something else that I haven't thought of. Note to self, experiment this ability further.

As for the items reward.

 **[Ember Starter Chopstick]**

 **[Chopstick that create ember when clashed with other object.]**

Neat, but useless …NEXT!

 **[See Through Glasses]**

 **[Eyeglasses that enchanted with see through vision.]**

…As of right now, there's no one wearing any appealing underwear, so that mean this item is useless for now. I did say that I very much prefer seeing their underwear/swimsuit rather than seeing them naked, so yeah, NEXT!

 **[Azure Emperor Feather Mask]**

 **[Wearer of this mask will be viewed as friendly by any bird race]**

Any bird race? Can it worked with the Crow Tengu? Need to test it in the future.

 **[Happy Cookie]**

 **[A bag full of cookie that will make anyone that ate it feels happiness momentarily]**

…Isn't this drug? Nope, too dangerous to use it carelessly. Say no to drugs kids. …Can I use this to help Koishi? …No, it's too dangerous, and its effect also temporary.

In the end, there's nothing really useful for the item reward. Oh well, it's not like unsatisfied with what I have. I still have my points after all, which I will keep saving it until I could upgrade my stuff. I'm already half way there, …1.000.000 AP, what a number.

Anyway, that's all for the new stuff, now let's back to our everyday live.

It has been several days ever since the previous incident concluded, everything has been back to normal, the Human Village is back and be remembered by everyone, and they act like the Village never disappeared in the first place, for that result alone makes me really glad to have anti-mindfuck equipment with me, but that equipment unexpectedly bring me misfortune as well.

"Master, how do I look?" Bara asked as she spun around to show her new dress, the Cheongsam Maid dress.

"Very cute." I said after I analyze her outfit very thoroughly and very seriously.

Bara pouted. "Each of them, Master always says cute, come on~, which of them is Master favorite?"

"'Which of them is my favorite' is it? Well, I prefer the Kimono maid dress rather than all of them." I said.

"Ah, that one! Then please wait a moment, I'll bring the dress back to Master immediately!" she said as she goes up stair to go back to her own room.

Kimono Maid dress.

French Maid dress.

Cheongsam Maid dress.

Hanbok Maid dress.

Naked Apron (I asked her about it, apparently she heard this from Akyuu or some book in Akyuu's room.)

At first, I suggested to Bara about her trying some maid clothes, and then she unexpectedly asked me to get her more maid uniform variant for her to try.

I smile "So peaceful, I wish I could enjoy this more".

Let's just say that all of this is like "my last meal before the execution."

After this, I need to go to Yuuka place, she already told me after all, "When summers come, come to my place". She never said anything about what happened if I didn't come, but I surely don't want to find out about it.

Hm? You said I should fight her just like the other unknown level character?

…Are you stupid?

The only reason I won my previous two fights were because one of them going super easy on me, as for the other one, I have the exact counter for my opponent, the fight also a close one. So I have zero confident with winning with those types of people again.

"Bully the weak, escape the strong" and "winning with as little effort as possible" is my main principle in Gensokyo, or maybe in life in general.

With that said, since I can't escape, I decided to prepare some type of gift to Yuuka to appease her somehow if I fucked up down the line.

It cost 70.000 IP, so it must be worth it.

Bara comes back while holding the new dress. She asked if I could enchant it just like her other dress, I said "yes" and did it right away.

The dress reaches below her knee; A red kimono with long sleeve for the upper part, and a red skirt for the bottom part, each of them have black outline, and a frilly white apron that covered up the front of the dress. She also wears black stocking.

"How is it?" she asked with a smile.

' _I'm sure she won't accept the word cute for praise anymore, guess I need to say something else for her to feels happy._ ' I thought. "If I'm a kidnapper, I'll kidnap you immediately." I said the first thing that's come up in my mind.

"Then kidnap me please!" she suddenly throw herself at me but I stop her by hanging her body in mid air.

"…Now that I rethink it over, that was actually really bad, and you shouldn't feel happy about it either!"

"I can't~, Master praised me after all~." said Bara while still looking happy for some reason.

My mouth formed a wry smile from hearing what she said. "Well, I'm honored that my praise makes you happy, but I think you're over reacting too much with everything I said. I think you need to dial it down."

"B-but I have reason for my overreaction! It was all because…" she looked hesitant for a moment before her look of determination appeared on her face. "It was all because I like you, Master!"

"Yes, I like you too, Bara." I replied to her nonchalantly.

"No! NO! You got it wrong! I didn't just **like** Master! I L-L-LOVE YOU MASTER ARAH!"

I blink.

My head goes blank for a moment from her sudden declaration, my ability that keep Bara in mid air gone, this cause Bara to yelp as she fall on the floor.

I walk up to her and grab her shoulder.

"Is…Is that true, Bara? You even said my name, is that true that you …love….me? " I asked her with serious expression.

From her expression and the shaking of her body, I can tell that she's currently scared in this situation, but she summon her courage and slowly nod at my question, confirming her statement.

Of course, my answer to her is…

"I LOVE YOU TOO BARA!" I shouted as I hug her tightly.

"FUNYAAA! M-M-ME TOO, MASTER!" she startle for a moment before hug

"DON'T SAY MASTER! SAY MY NAME!" I let go of her and look into her eyes.

"EEEEHHHH?!" she's surprised by my request, but she still do it with red plastered all over her face. "T-then, …arah…" she said quietly, I almost can't hear her with how low her voice is.

"TOTALLY CUTE! REALLY CUTE!" I hug her and start patting her head.

*pat**pat**pat**pat*

"FUNYAAAAAAAAAA!" she starts screaming.

And everyone feels happy.

I hate drama.

I really hate them.

That's why I answered her immediately, without being a pussy and follow what my hearth says.

Truly, this is the best "last meal" before my "execution".

…

I just heard "Phase 2 complete" from Bara while she's griping her hand as if she achieved something.

…I'm sure she didn't plan anything horrible to me, right?

 **-Afternoon, Garden of Sun-**

Sunflower, so many sunflowers, so many that as if the entire garden is painted in yellow. This landmark have a name, and that name is the Garden of Sun, maybe name came from how the field looks like the sun, or maybe they named it that because there are many sunflower in this area, who knows.

"Wow! So many Sunflowers!" astonished Bara.

"Don't go too far, we don't know what might appear in this place." I warned her as I catch up to her.

"Come on! Faster, Master! Faster!" excited Bara.

I wince at her excessive energy. "…Too much energy…feels tired even thought I haven't done anything yet."

She begged, when I said that I need to go to this place, she begged for me to take her here too. She wants to be more useful for me, she wants me to trust her more, so with guilty feeling, I let her comes with me. I knew that letting her tag with me to this place is dangerous, but let's be honest, almost everywhere in Gensokyo is dangerous, you just have to know when to run away when thing become more dangerous. In my case, I'm confident that I could carry her out from here, and even if the worse happened, I think I'm only gonna lose an arm or a leg.

"…I wonder if I could replace them with robot limbs." I think loudly.

"What are daydreaming about, Master?! Hurry up!" Bara suddenly grabs and pulled me by my arm.

"All right, all right." I just let myself being pulled by her.

As we get closer to the sunflower field, we could see the sunflower more clearly.

"The flower is so tall." said Bara in wonder.

"Yeah, it's even taller than me." I said.

The sunflower height is a head taller than me, and they are planted in a neat line across the field.

"All right, time to get serious." I pulled Bara hand away from my arm and then hold her hand back properly.

"M-master!" Bara stuttered.

"Let's go." I purposely ignore her and then I start pulling her to walk with me.

As I walk, the wind starts to blow, the sunflower are swayed, and all of its leaf creating rustling noise. And then I saw her, she's standing inside the field. With her parasol opened, she admired the sunflower with a (creepy) smile.

 _'…Why do female in here always have that kind of smile?_ ' I think.

* * *

 **Touhou Short - Monk Perseverance Limit (stealing joke from certain MMD)**

 **AN: Short story that I created between creating this chapter.**

The game is simple, the monk must meditate while ignore any distraction by their opponent, the winner of this game will be rewarded with big prize.

From the monk side, Hijiri Byakuren.

From the distraction side, 3 random dude.

START!

Contestant Hijiri Byakuren immediately start meditating on the floor.

The first annoya-man comes up.

He raised a kitchen utensil in his hand.

*CRACK* *PANG* *CRACK* *PANG*

and he start playing with it! Truly what an annoying sound! Oh wait, he's not done yet!

"REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

He's start screeching! The screech really annoying that I want to off him myself! What a master of annoyance! But wait!

"..."

Contestant Hijiri Byakuren not even look disturbed from such display of annoyingness!

 **-This situation continues for 5 minutes-  
**  
Get him out! Get him out before I pulled out a gun and shot him in the head!

The guards immediately drag him out of the area.

All right, now that's out of the way, second annoyance, come out!

The second man come out.

He walks haughtily to Contestant !

He crouched down in front of her and pulled out something from his pocket!

"If you walks out from this game, I'll give you this back note I prepared in advance, how's that sound?"

he's bribing! He bribe openly to win the game! What a truly shameless man!

"..."

"Not enough? how about I increase the zero in this note, how is that sound?"

"..."

"I-is it still not enough? H-how about a new car?! A boat?! A new house?! Personal jet?!"

"..."

Contestant Hijiri Byakuren not even swayed by his offer! Moreover, if he got that much money, why did he participate in this game?! Don't tell me he just want to win it for the heck of it?!

 **-A few minutes later-**

Okay, get him out of here! By now his words sound too ridiculous to be true and this make his early words becomes untrustworthy because of it! Guard!

The guard drag him away while he's still spouting nonsense, looks like his ego broke.

Contestant Hijiri Byakuren still looks undisturbed with what happened until now. What an aspiring monk, but I wonder if she still could maintained it after our final annoyance.

Final annoyance, come out!

He come out and walks normally to her.

He stops in front of her and then he sit down in front of her.

Both of them face to face in silent.

Spectator are waiting in silent and anticipation to what he will do disturb her..

A few second passed and he finally opened his mouth.

"It's a shame isn't it? Your release date got pushed away, and you lost your chance to get into the 'Bad Apple PV'."

...

Tears start dropping on the floor.

"THAT'S RIGHT! MY GAME GOT DELAYED AND I DIDN'T GET INTO THE POPULARITY BOOST FROM THE MASSIVELY POPULAR PV! WHY?! WHY CAN'T THE PV RELEASED MUCH MORE LATER AFTER MY GAME COME OUT!" Byakuren cried down very hard on the floor.

"""""""""She lost from that?!""""""""""

* * *

 **Author note:**

 **Writing have been become hard lately, it's either from my real life problem or my procrastinating habit keep resurging that keep me from writing.**


	65. Announcement

**You people must be noticing that I occasionally didn't post anything at least for a week, and now that symptom reach its peak.**

 **I feel repulsed to even write this story. The problem is not coming from Touhou, I still like Touhou, but I think the problem lies in the stress whenever I write anything, the story idea still in my head, but I just feel repulsed to write it, and then combined with my real life issue, my mood worsen and it's just feel unbearable.**

 **So with that said, I sadly announce that I'm putting this story in a hiatus state. Let's hope I start writing again some times in the future.**


	66. Chapter 55 & April Fool Special

**Chapter 55: Garden of Sun Part 2**

 **AN: ….What should I say in this situation? Gotcha? Get trolled? Get bamboozeled? Or maybe, I'm sorry? Yeah. That's the correct one, but let me say it again.**

 **I'm really sorry for being a moody procrastinator little bitch, Tehe~ *wink***

 **2 days after the announcement, the itch happened, and then I decided to write again.**

 **3k word + April Fools Special, enjoy.**

 **-Afternoon, Garden of Sun-**

 **-My POV-**

As I walk closer to Yuuka's location, I let go of Bara hand. I need to free both of my hand in case something happened.

"G-good afternoon, Yuuka-san." I greeted her.

"Good Morning." Bara followed suite. I already explained what kind of person Yuuka to her, but as always, she said that she prefer to 'judge someone with her own eyes', truthfully I feel troubled and proud at the same time from her attitude, at least she agreed to my request to stay alert when meeting her.

Our greeting made her turn her head to look our way.

Yuuka has green eyes and green wavy shoulder-length hair, she's wearing red plaid skirt and a waistcoat of the same color and pattern over a plain white shirt with a yellow ribbon tied around the collar, she also put up her parasol to block the sun.

She gave a tiny frown.

' _She's definitely annoyed at seeing us, and my pessimism kicking in, this is really a bad idea, we're definitely gonna die._ ' I thought. "Ah, sorry, did we interrupt you with something?" I said while trying to hide my panic.

She didn't answer my question and start tilting her head slowly.

"…Do I know you?" she said with curious tone.

"…Eh?" surprised me.

And the situation turned awkward.

' _Did she really forget about me? If that's the case, that mean I I come here for nothing? ...Ignore that feeling for now and start looking at the bigger picture, I need to get away from here immediately, right, first, let's start back away slow-_ '

"…Ah, I remembered now. " Yuuka suddenly exclaimed.

' _DAMN IT!_ ' I mad at myself for being too slow.

"You're that blind boy, right? I almost didn't recognize you because of your …significant change." she shows a little smile.

"Ahahaha, yeah, I regained my sight back a couple months ago, and things keep happening after that, so it's no wonder you won't recognize me." I said while feeling nervous.

"No, you've got it wrong. The change that I meant is actually your 'seed'."

"…Sorry?" I'm confused.

"I leave you be since it was interesting and it know that it won't be changing anytime soon, but I was wrong. Unexpectedly it's already in the 'budding' state and I'm starting to feel troubled by It." and she starts thinking.

"…" I stay silent.

I glanced to the back to look at Bara, she's observing Yuuka.

' _I have an idea what she's talking about, I planned to ask her about it but throw that idea because of her last word. Guess I need plan my escape route now._ ' I thought.

But Yuuka disagree with me because she has another plan.

"I've decided." Yuuka suddenly said.

My attention goes back to Yuuka, and I see she's stretching her arm forward toward me.

"I'll test you right away. This will ease my mind if you fail immediately."

I sense power flaring from underneath Yuuka, then in a next moment, many big roots start appearing from the ground near Yuuka's feet.

"!"

"Please disappoint me, boy." she said with an evil smirk.

All the roots immediately rushing toward me, but since I already anticipated that things will go wrong right away. I'm ready to fight back.

' _I feel that cutting the root is wrong, burning it also wrong, in general, attacking it is a wrong choice. Moreover she said that this is a test, what kind of test?_ '

I stop all of the roots with Telekinesis, unexpectedly all of them stopped, the burden to stop them sis light too, my suspicious rise because they all coming from Yuuka. Is she going easy on me?

I look at Yuuka, she's still smirking even thought I stopped all of the roots. Very suspicious, indeed.

"Master." Bara voices coming from behind me.

"Sorry, Bara, I don't think fire is not the solution of this problem. Just stay put for now." I respond.

Bara grunt in dissatisfaction but stay put anyway.

I look back to Yuuka. I think she looks a little bit happier? Why?

I start thinking.

 ** _Thought Acceleration_**

' _This is a test, how do I solve it? The clue is in her word, her title and behavior, 'seed', 'budding', 'flower youkai', 'Gaia Daughter', 'Gaia', everything is related to the nature. I suspect Yuuka is going easy with the root, why? She's wants me to fail, how? She looks happier after I warned Bara to not participate, why? She heard our conversation, the only notable thing in the conversation was the word 'fire', it kills nature, it injured the root. Conclusion achieved, if I injure the root, I'll fail. Then how do I pass the test? Don't injure the roots, counter attack with nature magic, TAKE OVER THE ROOTS.'_

I cancel the skill and start pouring my own mana to the roots.

There's a resistance, I pour more of my mana, I feel a little bit part of the roots to be in my control, but it's not enough. The progress stopped, I increase the rate of mana that I used for taking over, the progress finally continue but it happened slowly, this goes on for a while until the resistance suddenly disappeared and I immediately took full control of the roots.

"Tch, and here I thought I can just end you right here, oh well, follow me." she said with annoyed expression before turning around and beckon us to follow her.

Me and Bara look at each other.

"So, what do you think?" I asked Bara.

"She's a dangerous person." Bara said.

"Glad you finally understand."

"But I'm sure she's like that because we interrupted her flower viewing!" She said with confidence.

"…You…You're being too positive about this."

"It can't be helped since that's how I describe the situation we were in a moment ago. Isn't Master the one that being too worried about the situation?"

"I beg to differ. I have a solid reason to worry if our lives are at stakes here. …Oh well, we better catch up with Yuuka before we're in trouble."

"Un." she nodded.

And we move to catches up with Yuuka, leaving all the roots behind.

While we're in the middle of running toward Yuuka, I got curious as to what she's looking before we arrived; I turn my head toward the direction where she's looking previously, I noticed a strange thing in the garden ground, there's a …big lump in the ground, it's as if something buried underneath it.

' _Welp_ , _some poor bastard probably offended her and she make them into a plant food, not my problem thought._ ' I thought.

I ignore the sight and keep in mind to not fuck up so bad that I became like that person.

And so we catch up to Yuuka, she's standing waiting on us with many Sunflowers in her hands.

"Before we proceed, help me replanting all of these Sunflowers back at some bald spot in the garden. Some bird thinks they could get away with it, but I proved it wrong. " she said with passive expression.

"Sure, no problem." I take the Sunflower from her hand without hesitation. "Bara, help me spot the bald spot while I plant the flower." I said to Bara.

"Okay~." replied Bara.

And then we both proceed to fly above the garden.

Yuuka gave us 6 Sunflowers, so I speculate that there's only 6 bald spot in the garden, after some searching and planting, my speculation is correct. As for our replanting progress, if we put aside the jump scare prank by the Fairy that suddenly came out from the Sunflower, we finish it without any problem.

"Hahahaha~." Bara laughs.

"…."

"Master's scream, hahahaha~." She keeps laughing.

"…" I stay silent despite the shame build up inside me.

I forgot that this places also the place where Fairy usually gathered, so when I sense something from the Flower, I never expect that a Fairy will suddenly pop out from the flower and surprised me.

We went back to where we start our task, but unfortunately we didn't find Yuuka there. I search around for a while and shortly after I found her, she's sitting inside the Garden Shelter. In there, there's a stone round table with six stone chairs surrounding it, Yuuka sit on one of them and there's also a picnic bag on top of the table near her.

We landed in front of the Shelter.

"We're back, task complete." I report to Yuuka.

"Good, please sit whenever you want." she said as she take out her tea set from her picnic bag.

I sit at the opposite side of Yuuka while Bara sat at the chair beside me. I look back toward Yuuka and she already finishes pouring tea to each of our tea cup.

"I'm guessing that that girlish scream actually coming from you and not from the girl?" she said as she gave us our tea cup.

"…Yes." I swallow my shame and reply to her. I'm guessing that everything inside this place heard my scream, that mean the only thing that I could do I took it like a man and keep walking forward.

I see Bara still find it funny but didn't laugh openly and cover her mouth with her finger. …Where did she learn how to act that way?

"It's a shameful display. I hope you never do that again since it will bring us shame for the 'Candidate' to be acting that way." she said before she drank her tea.

"…'Candidate'? 'Seed' and 'budding', this is all about the Gaia Tattoo, right?" I asked.

"Yes, you are right. Everything is related to that mark, but before we continue, let me tell you a story." She put down her cup on its tray. "I'll leave some unnecessary detail for saving time so listen to my story carefully."

Me and Bara lean forward from our seat.

"Long ago, there's a certain tribe, they did something foolish and thus they got eradicated. The end."

…

…

…

I waited some more, but it seems that that's really the end of the story. I look at Bara, she's also confused, I look back toward Yuuka, she look amused, she probably enjoying our confused expression.

"…That's it?" I asked.

"Yes, I said that I'll left out the unimportant part, I really did left out the unimportant part, moreover, I despise them, there's no need to talk about them anymore."

"…I…See." I nod slowly.

"Indeed, the tribe basically not that important, the important one is the mark that they have."

"And that mark is the Gaia Tattoo." I guessed.

"Clever boy, but not that clever either, since you have that mark yourself." Yuuka quipped.

"Does that mean in the future I'll be turning foolish too?"

"Who knows, maybe you will or maybe you will not. And that's it, come back after you advance to the next stage, or maybe better, you erase your mark and don't come back at all." Yuuka said while lightly smiling.

"Wha-That's it?! That's all the explanation we're gonna get?!" I complained.

"Yes, that's all the thing that's I'm willing to share with you right now, and you better get lost soon because my patient is running thin and when it does, I'll buried you underground just like that bird to become foods for my flower." now she's 'smiling' at us.

Immediately after she finishes her word, I pick Bara up without hesitation and leave the area.

I run with all my might while carrying Bara like a sack of potato. One or Two minute later, when I'm sure we're out of the Garden of Sun, I finally stop to rest on the ground.

"I think…we're…safe now." I said while gasping for air, I look toward Bara who looks worried at me. "What…do you think...about her now?" I asked Bara about what she thinks about Yuuka now.

"Ah, um, well, I think that she's an impatient person, but that was probably because of outside factor and not her original behavior, and she also really like flower. "

"I see, then how about your overall observation of her?" I finally get my breathing in order when I asked this question.

"Overall, is it? I think she's not a bad person, but she also not a good person either, she's in the middle, it depends on how you handle and respond to her." She said with confidence.

I look Bara in amazement. "Guess that's what normal people think when meeting someone, curse my pessimism then, anyway, Good job." I smile and start patting her head.

She looks happy receiving it, and then I look toward the sky, the sky hasn't change color yet, I bet we haven't even spent an hour in that place.

I remembered what Yuuka said, "come back after you advance to the next stage". Don't tell me there'll always be a boss battle with Yuuka every time I upgraded my Gaia Item?

I sigh.

"I haven't even touched the tea yet." I said with a little bit of regret.

"Don't worry, Master, I also haven't touch the tea either." Bara added.

"Then we can just make our own tea at our house, come on."

"Un." she nodded in agreement.

I got up from my position, but before I start walking, I remembered the item that I bought to gift Yuuka with. I take out the item from my pouch and look at it.

The gift is a seed.

 **[Seed of Thousand Color Flower]**

 **[Seed of a flower that have thousand colors for its petals]**

"…Guess I'll just plant this in our Garden."

I put the seed back and then proceed to walk back to our home.

 **-3rd POV-**

She saw the boy and his servant disappeared from her view. With their presence gone, she finally could release her pent up emotion.

She sighs.

"Mother, seriously, why would you created that thing and also implement that kind of rule? I didn't like it in the past, and I still didn't like it ever since."

Many plants tendril appeared from the ground and covered up the entirety of the Garden Shelter. The outside can't see the inside of the Shelter and the inside of the Shelter can't see the outside. Many flower buds started to appeared from the tendril and then bloom within seconds after it appeared.

These states persisted for a full day, and while it still active; it will drag anything alive inside the Shelter, except for the fairies, the tendril didn't move even if the fairies curiously touch it.

 **-The Underground, the Former Capital of Hell-**

"Oi, look, what is that?" said one of the Oni while pointing at the mouth cave entrance to the Former Capital.

"A mist? Why would a mist appear in the Underground?"

"Is the Youkai on the road fighting with each other? Wanna crash their party and show them how to really fight?"

"Haha, why not? Let's show them how the Oni fight!" "Ou!" agreed the other two.

These three Oni only passes by to get their Sake but then they accidently witnessing an abnormality at the entrance cave. Guessing that it's the effect of fight between Youkai, they decided to join in the fun but little did they know that they won't be having any fight because their guess is wrong.

The Unknown Mist suddenly gathered in one place, forming into a figure of a small girl, a small Oni girl.

"I'm back~" said the drunk Oni girl.

The trio of Oni flabbergasted because the mist suddenly changed into a person, and also because they knew this person well.

"It's-it's-IT'S SUIKA-SAMA, SUIKA-SAMA CAME BACK!"

"R-REALLY?! I-I-IT'S TRUE! T-TELL HER, SOMEONE TELL YUUGI-SAMA ABOUT SUIKA-SAMA ARRIVAL!"

"O-O-ON IT!"

But when one of them about to go away, something big suddenly impacted the ground in front of them, if the ground is normal, the impact probably could create a crater on the landed ground. The cause of that impact is an Oni woman, and she's bigger than the Oni trio, which all of them are male. She's also probably the tallest Oni in this place.

"Suika?! It's really you! I knew that I sense something familiar at the entrance!" said the Oni woman happily.

"Yuugi! Long times no see, sister!" said the Oni girl.

"Welcome back!"

"Yeah, I'm back!"

And they properly "greet" each other.

*KABOOOOOOOOOM*

Fist to fist, both of their fists glued to one another.

"Not bad, you haven't lost any of your strength." praise the Oni woman.

"You too, you're still strong as ever." the Oni girl praise back.

And now, both of their head move in unison.

*KABOOOOOOOOOM*

 **\- The Underground, the Palace of Earth Spirits-**

*KABOOOOOOOOOM*

The furniture continues to shake as the quake occurred once again.

The Satori looks away from her book and stare at her Bookcase.

*KABOOOOOOOOOM*

The Bookcase trembled and some of the books inside get loosened slightly.

Now she looks at the picture that's hanging on the wall.

*KABOOOOOOOOOM*

One of the nail that hung the picture got out and the picture hanging sideway awkwardly.

One of her eye twitched.

She wants to stop the source of the quake, but she's only a poor Satori. She's only a mind reader and not a fighter, she doesn't have any muscle in her body. Once she complained about the mess, she probably will be trampled flat on the ground. That mean the only thing she could do is to endure the mess that the quake created, and hope that it'll stop anytime soon.

*KABOOOOOOOOOM*

One of the pictures falls off.

She sighs in resignation.

* * *

 **Touhou Short: April Fools Special (a.k.a the stolen joke from certain MMD part 2)**

 **~Scarlet Trouble~**

"I, Remilia Scarlet, the Scarlet Devil, will be having fun in this mischievous April Fool day. Everyone will be fooled and they can't be mad at me because this is a special day dedicated for pranking, just like what the outside world book said. Now, on to our first victim."

1st Operation: Invisible Enemy.

Remilia walks to the Mansion Gate to meet with Meiling.

"Meiling."

"Hm? Yes, what is it, Mistress?"

"I have heard that there'll be a strong enemy that will infiltrate our mansion, I wants you to stay alert as the guard of our Mansion. Do you understand?"

"Understood!"

"I also heard that the enemy has the power to be invisible, so always stay alert to your surroundings."

"I see, then I'll pay more attention to my surrounding."

"Good, I'll wait for the good result." and she leaves the area.

Remilia smile, not because she's proud of her gatekeeper, but because she has successfully fooled her.

And for the first time ever, Meiling never sleep, rest, or even eat on the entirety of that day.

2rd Operation: Wrong Syrup.

Koakuma comes back to the Library while holding a tray with Shaved Ices on it.

"Patchouli-sama~, I made some Shaved Ice for both of us~"

Patchouli perked up from reading her book to look at her Succubus servant.

"Shaved Ice? In Spring?"

"Why not? I saw a block of ice in the kitchen, I think it was a waste to let it melt just like that, so I made some Shaved Ice from it. While making it, I also think about Patchouli-sama, so I might as well make it for you too."

Patchouli has a mixed feeling from hearing her servant explanation, she doesn't want to eat it but since her servant made it with good intention, she probably should at least taste the Shaved Ice.

Koakuma place Patchouli's share on her table.

"Here you go." Koakuma smiles.

She looks at her Shaved Ice.

"*sigh*, I'm only gonna eat a little bit of it, I don't want to get stomach ache when I'm reading my book."

Patchouli took the Shaved Ice and look at the color of its syrup.

"What flavor is this?" asked Patchouli at the dark-green color part of the Shaved Ice.

"Melon? Avocado? I don't know, I only pick the different syrup color from mine." said Koakuma as she shows her red color Shaved Ice.

"Avocado Syrup?"

Okay, now she's really only gonna eat it once.

She scoops out a spoonful of ice and ate it.

"…Hm, what a strange flavor, this is definitely not an Avocado…"Ugh!"

Patchouli suddenly holds her stomach.

"Patchouli-sama? What's wrong? Did you have a stomach ache?"

"Ugh-uuuuuuuaaaaaaaaa…"

Patchouli's muscle starting to bulge and it's mass slowly increasing.

"Patchouli-sama?"

"-aaaaaaAAAAAAAAAA-"

Part of Patchouli's clothes torned out, revealing the huge muscle underneath it.

"…Patchouli-sama?"

"-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Patchouli's form now is 5 times higher and bigger from her previous form, and her skin changed to the color of green.

"…Patchouli…-sama?"

So in short, Patchouli has become the Hulk.

"ROAAAAAAAAARRRRRR!"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Meanwhile, Remilia snickered as she saw the result of her work from the crack of the Library Door. She's the culprit behind this accident; she switched the strawberry syrup with the failed potion experiment from Patchouli workshop.

"One more down to the count, on to our next victim."

3nd Operation: Loyal Servant Reward.

Remilia found Sakuya in the hallway, looks like she's in the middle of delivering food to the Fairy Maid with the food cart.

"Sakuya."

"Yes, what is it, my Mistress?" Sakuya answered while pushing the food cart to Remilia direction.

"You're fired." said Remilia casually while smiling.

*CLANK**BANG**TINK**CLINK** CRASH **SPLAT**SPLURT**KA-CLINK**THUD*

Sakuya and everything on the food cart scattered on the floor.

Sakuya's body starts to tremble as she slowly looks up to her mistress.

"Ahaha, sorry, Mistress, I didn't hear what you just said, can you repeat it again please?" Sakuya's face looks pale but she still maintained her professionalism, she's smiling while asking her question to her Mistress.

"Like I said, you're fired, Sakuya."

Sakuya's expression fell, tears slowly building up in her eyes.

"Why, Mistress? At least tell me"

"It's simple, you bored me, Sakuya."

Hearing Remilia word, Sakuya can't look at Remilia and stare at the floor, deep down Sakuya knew that someday her mistress will be bored of her, but she didn't expect that that moment will come this early.

"You picked me up, even though I'm no one to you. You gave me hope, when I have none. You gave me a purpose, when I'm about to end it all., I can't live without you, I can't bear the thought of a world without you, I wish to stay forever beside you. I'll do anything to meet your expectation, anything!" Tears start falling out from Sakuya's eyes. "…So please, please don't abandon me, Mistress." Sakuya begged.

Silent permeate the hallway, the only sound that can be heard is the dripping sound of Sakuya's tear, after a minute passes, Remilia finally speak once again.

"…I see, then let me change my statement."

"…Mistress." Remilia's word gave Sakuya hope, so she lifted her face up and looks at Remilia with hopeful expression.

Remilia cleared her throat.

"You disgust me, Sakuya. Quickly disappeared from my sight. Chu~ " she added extra in her declaration toward Sakuya by blowing a kiss toward her.

*Cough*

Hearing Remilia harsher word, Sakuya start coughing blood before falling unconscious from the shock.

Remilia stare at the unconscious Sakuya.

"Huhuhu, one more victim fell into my prank. On to the next victim." Remilia said in satisfaction.

4th Operation: Cursed Girl.

Remilia is on the rooftop of the Mansion, she's sitting on a chair from the table set in there, she's waiting for certain someone, and that someone finally comes.

"Onee-sama, what do you want to talk about?" Flandre arrived at the rooftop.

"Ah, Flandre, sit down. I've judged that it's the perfect time for you to know the truth of your origin, I'm confident that you can handle it now."

Flandre sat on the opposite side of Remilia's chair.

"The truth of my origin? Are you sure you're not sick, Onee-sama?" she asked with a worried expression.

"Yes, and no, what I'm about to tell you is the truth, but before I told you about it, I want you to hear a story."

Remilia cleared her throat.

"Long ago, before all of us moved to Gensokyo. Me, Sakuya, and Meiling were investigating certain mountain in the west. We were investigating an unknown huge dark power anomaly that suddenly appeared in that area. We keep investigating until we found a village, a ruined village. As we dived deeper into that village, we found the villager corpses strewn all over the place, their death were not by natural mean, many have holes and slice wound in their body, we speculated that this village has been by invaded by someone. Once again, we goes deeper into the village, and then we finally found the culprit behind the invasion, it was a cultist. The village has been invaded by a cultist, but they were not getting away unscathed, there were also the cultist corpses amid the villager corpses, the villager were fighting back the invading cultist. As we keep going deeper, the remnant of the battle scene became more intense, body parts scattered around the ground, headless body becoming more common, seeing this we feels that we need to go to the center of the village as soon as possible, so we increase our pace until we finally reach it. In there we saw what looks like to be the corpse of the leader of the Cultish, his clothes looks so gaudy so he must be is, his corpse was punctured and hold in place by 4 spearman corpse, their position told us that they hold him down until their last breath. We comment of their bravery and start searching for any survivor. We search for a while, eventually we found one but look like she's in her last breath, she says something to us while pointing at specific direction before she died. 'Please take care of her.' is what she said. We followed her direction and then arrived at a cemetery, in there we found an unconscious girl hiding behind a tall tombstone, we figured out that the anomaly power actually coming from that girl, and then we took her to our home, not because of that dying woman word, but because I find it interesting. After bringing her back to our home, I have Patchouli to look at her, she said that we needed to suppress the dark power or she's going to die. Luckily, Patchouli's Philosopher Stone are the perfect ingredient to seal the girl dark power, we also added my Vampire Blood to stabilize her body when we seal her power, so with that said, we performed a ritual to seal her power, and it was a success. 8 color crystal wings appeared from her back, each of the crystal contained the girl dark power. Her eyes turned red and her fang grew, signifying that she's turning into a vampire. On that day, our family grew by one, and made her my sister because my blood runs in her vein. And that girl is you, Flandre, my dear little sister."

Remilia heaved a sigh, she's glad that she could finish the story without any problem. Now, it's her turn to enjoy her work.

Flandre's eyes are dead, her facial expression is frozen, she didn't expect that she'll hear that kind of story, she's refusing to believe that story, but she can't helped to be feeling betrayed that everything she knew was a lie.

"So Flandre."

Flandre starts to tremble.

"What do you think?"

"…"

Flandre slowly opens her mouth but no matter how long the time has passed, no sound ever came out from her mouth.

"No comment is it? Then I'll tell you the next important stuff."

Flandre's eyes goes wide, she didn't expect that Remilia will tell her more stuff after that big 'revelation'.

"Flandre, prepared yourself, I think what I'm about to say is bigger than the previous one."

Flandre didn't want to hear it, she just want to cover her ears and run away from here, but she need to know what else Remilia hide from her, so she clench her hand very tightly, she grit her teeth very hard, she need to endure until the very end. And finally, she hears what Remilia said.

"Today is April Fool day, you've been totally deceive by my perfect fake story."

…

"…Eh?" Flandre is dumbfounded from what she just heard.

"Huhu, how was that? What a perfect fake story that have no hole in its structure. I'm even afraid of myself with how perfect the story is, that I thought that fake story actually real."

"…"

Flandre finally realized what's happening.

"Well, this is April Fool day, you can't be mad at me because that's how it worked. You should have seen what kind of face did you make when I finish telling that fake story, it was hilarious!"

"…"

And the Mansion exploded.

Aftermath

"It stinks!" cried Remilia.

"Keep eating." said Sakuya with cold voices.

"The Onion really stinks!"

"Don't stop." said Flandre with the same cold voice.

"Sakuyaaaa, Flandreeeee, I'm sorrrryyyy!"

"Keep eating." "Don't stop." Both of them keep pressuring Remilia to not stop eating the Onion.

By the end of it, all of the prank victims finally know that they have been prank by Remilia. Obviously, all of them wanted to take revenge to her, but because half of them have physical and mental complication, they choose to settle those first.

Meiling is sleeping like a log on the couch.

Patchouli with her hulking figure, is concentrating on reading many books that's smaller than her to cure her condition.

"Patchouli-sama, here's another book about Physical Transmutation!" said Koakuma as she placed many thick books on the reading table.

"Grrrr…." Patchouli thanks(?) her.

And that's how the story end, remember kids, don't prank people too hard or you'll gonna regret it. Just gave your friend a sour candy with a wrap of sweet candy, that's a good enough prank that won't hurt anyone.

"I'm sorry! Please forgive meeeeeeeeee!" cried Remilia.

* * *

 **Author Note:**

 **it's 5k word including the short story, I'm dead.**

 **I'm back to write, I guess? But the update will be random, I'm just gonna update whenever I feels like it, it's all because of my procrastinating nature dude, I can't help it.**


	67. Side Story 03 edited

**Altered East 03: Recap, So Many Recaps**

 **Editor: the guy** **(from Questionable Questing)**

 **-Afternoon, Deep inside the Mountain Forest-**

 **-My POV-**

Hello there. Caught you off guard didn't I?" I waved at it with a smile.

"Kieeek! Kieeeek" it screeches loudly, and looks quite angry too. But no matter what it does, it can't move its large body that has been bound by my magic chain.

 **[Lv.28 Blood Monkey]**

The thing that I just bound is a monkey monster, or to be more specific, a monkey that's turned into a monster. Aside from turning a fox into a humanoid form, this mysterious phenomenon can also cause a normal animal to turn into a monster that goes rampaging around its vicinity, but this kind of case only happens in far away locations from human settlements. The people that are investigating this phenomenon already made a hypothesis that there is a correlation with human interaction to their evolution.

I look around its nest, many skeletal remains are scattered on the ground, there's also some 'left over' of its food on the ground but, thankfully, all the remains are from animals and none from humans.

"…Hm, it's completely on the wild side. This guy's only thought is feed and grow." I said coming to my conclusion.

"Kyaaaccckk!" It screeched again.

"Well, time to end you buddy, tell the Yama on this side that I said hello, …Is the Yama even real in this world? Well, whatever." I said.

 ** _Pale Lance._**

A Whitish lance appeared in the air. It flies and pierces the monkey. And then there's silence.

With the target dead, the spiritual lance starts disappearing, leaving no mark on the monkey body.

I bring up my Radio and push the talk button.

"This is Magician. Mission accomplished. Target has been located and neutralized, over." I said as I start to burn all the skeletal remain and the 'left overs' to ashes with my Pyrokinesis.

"Fox here, good job Magician, bring the body back to the research building, And to all other Personnel, release all barrier of entry to the forest." A woman voice resounded from my earpiece.

"Roger.""Roger."" Roger."" Roger." I replied as several other rogers followed up after that.

"Don't forget about lunch, I'll be waiting in our home." I hear another woman voice from my earpiece.

"Yuyuko! Where did you get into our equipment?!" Once again I hear another woman's voice from my earpiece.

"That's a secret~, hurry up coming home, okay?, I'm out~." said the first woman voice, announcing her exit.

Soon after I hear a sigh. "…Well, whatever, …I'll also be waiting you know."

"U-um, Leader, you shouldn't use radio for this, everyone could hear this con-"

"What? Did I hear someone said she didn't want any lunch?"

"Nothing! I didn't say anything ma'am! I look forward to it myself!"

"Good."

And then silence.

"…" I didn't say anything after hearing all that because I know what'll happen next.

…any second now.

"KKKKZZZZZZTTTTTTTTT",a loud static noise immediately came out from the radio before I turn it off. 'Those guys probably shouting their envy to the Radio, I feel pity to other people who didn't see this coming and got their ear blasted with loud static noises.' I put the radio back on my waist.

"…Also it would be nice if all of them really were my wife, and also, aren't the position kinda strange and reversed? The woman is waiting at home but the man is the one who's cooking the food." I complained to myself.

I store the monkey corpse in my Space Storage, and I use Clairvoyance.

That ability granted me a vision of a rooftop of a building, a research building. In that vision, there's no one on it right now, that means I could go there safely.

Since I knew where it is, I start calculating the distance between my current location and my target.

 ** _Teleport_**.

The scenery changes and I land on the rooftop.

I look at my surrounding, since this building is built on a higher ground, none of the other buildings have the height to actually see this rooftop, and that means no one saw my sudden arrival.

"Gotta go fast, hand the body to the Researcher and go back to the inn."

I open up the rooftop door and go down the stairwell, I follow the corridor path and took several turns to get to the Researcher's Lab, just like usual.

It has been a week since I killed the source of Yuyuko's sad life.

After that event, Yuyuko's life was suddenly filled with lots of 'luck', she won a lottery, many people applied to work in her Inn, many tourists started staying in her Inn, many people send marriage proposals to Yuyuko (she refused all of them), etc, all of those happened in one single day. Pretty much her building is back in business now. Guess the Grudge Spirit drained her family's luck ever since it was born long ago.

Soon after, she asked what I want from her so she could repay me for what I did to her, to tell you guys the truth, the idea of jokingly said 'become my lover' did comes into mind for a moment, but then I'll become a scumbag in everyone if I said those words, and if she did agree, I'll feel guilty for the rest of my life.

Since I'm a fan of Touhou, I idolized some of its character, so I just feel happy that I could hold a conversation with them all, I also feel very happy that I could help them from their troubles. So in the end, I answered her with this word.

 _"Thank you for the offer, but you didn't need to do it, seeing you safe and sound are a reward in itself."_

 _"Ara, what an answer." she smiles.  
_

I don't care if this conversation results were already predicted by her, as long as she's happy, as long as the girls are (safe/saved) I'll do anything for them.

After that she asked what's my plan after this, I told her that I wanted to fix some trouble that's scattered around the island, I saw them all when I used my Guiding Staff, so all I need is for her to offer me a stay in her Inn

 _"Does that mean you planned to help Yukari now?"_

 _"Yeah, pretty much, I don't think she and her fox pet have the manpower to handle all the trouble safely. According to my vision, there are other tragedies that will happen, but I don't know when it'll happen. Two birds with one stone you know, I fixed all the trouble in the ,island while I wait for the tragedy when it's about to hit."_

 _"…I see, then that mean it's a mistake if I didn't give you any proper reward."_

 _"…Hm?"_

 _She kissed my cheek._

 _"…" It took me a full second to process what just happened._

 _"You should demand something for the people you save or they will feel guilty about it," She smiles playfully. "Or maybe making them feeling guilty is your original goal after all, what a dishonest man."_

 _"I-O-Of course not! I don't want to make them feel guilty in the first place! …But thank you for the advice …also thank you for the reward."_

 _"Ara, did you really think that'll be your only reward?"_

 _"T-there's more?!" Le Gasp! Le Shock Face! A smile starts to form on my face._

 _"Yuyuko!" Yukari suddenly barged in, stopping everything that's about to happen._

 _And then hilarity ensued.  
_

After much discussion, they let me stay in the Inn, "for better communication and keeping an eye on me at the same time" they said. …I got a feeling that I've become the new target of Yuyuko's teasing. But I don't care. I'm a simple man, I got a kiss(on the cheek) from Yuyuko, I'm happy.

Back to the present, I've joined in with Yukari's Special Group that handled all of the abnormality that happens on the island. With the locals, they keep the abnormality laying low from the media and public eye. Now with my help, their jobs are much easier to do and less dangerous too since I'm the one that's doing it job instead.

The Abnormality is ranging from Plant Mutations to Creature Mutations.

For Plant Mutations, the only mutation that's happening until now is just Quality Increase in the Crops of some Farmer on the island, it's either that this is the only mutation in this category or we just haven't discovered the other mutation yet.

As for the Creature Mutation, it has two evolution paths, the first path is the Human Path, the creature turning into a humanoid form from long interaction with a human, which results in changing into a humanoid form, the immediate effect of this mutation is an intelligence increase in the mutated subject, but for the other path, the Feral Path, with no direct human influence, the creature goes further to its wild side, increasing in power and aggressiveness, the mutated subject starts rampaging around, it kills and eats every living being to become more stronger. The "Blood Ape" is the perfect example of a creature from the Feral Path. It ate many wild animals that its size was already overtaking a medium size car and it's only a matter of time before its would go into the human settlement after it ate everything in the forest.

That's why I've been busy for the past few day, I'm taking these creatures out before they do any damage to anyone. Also, surprise, surprise~, guess who I met when I gave the body to the researcher.

 **[Lv.5 the 9th Victim, Akyuu]  
**  
I WILL DESTROY THIS FUCKING WORLD!

WHO IS IT?! WHY HER TITLE HAS THE NAME "VICTIM" IN IT?! WHO'S THE CULPRIT?! I'LL RIP HIS HEART OUT AND BREAK HIS SOUL INTO THOUSAND PIECES! …was what my inner thoughts where when I first met her.

After I gave the body to the Researcher, I went to a specific room.

"Akyuu-san, I'm coming in." I said as I enter the room.

A girl in a lab coat stopped what she's doing to look at me.

It's Akyuu.

A 15 years old Akyuu with bags under her eyes.

"…You still haven't slept yet?" I asked worriedly.

"…Mind your own business." Akyuu replied coldly before going back what she's doing before, which is looking at something with a microscope.

I sigh.

"You know, I could fix your-"

"Arah-san, I've said it many times before, magic is unscientific, and unscientific things can't fix my body."

"…"

Akyuu in this side is really superstitious with anything unscientific, when I first met her, I offered to fix her weak body condition with magic ritual, but surprisingly she refused my offer, and then she called me a sham.

I'm completely blank out/flabbergasted/shocked/disbelieve/everything at once after hearing what she just said.

Those hours of trying to show that I have a real magic was dreadful, thankfully Yukari come to stop me before I forcefully landed a Meteor next to the Research Building, she also helped me with convincing Akyuu to at least work together with me since we'll be seeing each other often because I'll keep hunting more Mutated Beast in the future (The real reason why she's saying that was because Yukari guessed that I'll be trying to save Akyuu now, which is true).

"…But, at least take a break for a while. Do you even remember the last time you slept?"

"4 days and 17 hours since the last time I slept, this amount is nothing with medicinal aid."

"But that doesn't mean its became less healthy than it already is."

"I'll worry about my body after my body is cured. I know the Mutated Beasts have the answer for my condition, all I need is to find it. Now if you don't have anything important to talk about, please leave the room."

"…Just…rest properly soon, okay? I don't want you to suddenly collapse. "

".."

"I'll see you soon." I said before heading toward the exit door.

I reach the door and opened the door, but before I exit the room, I look at Akyuu's figure for a moment.

She's fully focusing on using the Microscope.

'She's desperate, sooner or later she'll involved in an accident, and let's pray that I'm near her when it's happened.' I thought as I turn away from her and exited the room.

After I'm out, I start to use Clairvoyance again to look at my next destination, the Inn kitchen. I confirmed that it's empty so I immediately Teleport to there, after I arrived, I start cooking.

The 9th Victim, I asked Yukari about Akyuu, it turned out that she has been infected with a very special virus. This virus will slowly weakened the host body, thus causing the host to die when they reach 30 years old, and Akyuu is the 9th victim of the virus. So basically it's the same setting just like in Gensokyo, and I hate myself saying the word 'setting' to describing her situation.

Apparently from Yukari's data about Akyuu, she's grew up in an orphanage, there's no clue of the whereabouts of her parent. As she grows up, she learned that she has a very special virus. I imagine that when the news broke she got bullied a lot in the orphanage. It's a miracle that she didn't choose to suicide at that time, moreover, instead of getting swallowed up in despair, she improved rapidly. Akyuu won many science awards at a young age, she started her own research to cure her body instead of waiting for another scientist to restart the research for a cure of Akyuu's virus, apparently the Scientist stopped the research after the 8th victim died. Talk about bad luck, I WONDER WHY? …I'm used to killing my impulse to destroy this world now.

With starting her own research, she also needed money, and this is where Yukari offered a job to be a teacher in Gensokyo Academy. "A great academy needs a great teacher too", directly quoted from Yukari herself. And then the things happen and now she also works as a researcher while also teaches the student in here.

She's …incredible, if it happened to me, I probably just wouldn't even try anything and wait for my death silently. She works her way up, her will to live still strong, just like the other her, that's why I'll cure her with my hand, but there's a big problem before I could do it. If we're talking about the preparation for it, I have all of the ingredient and skill to do it, I already have the experience doing it because I already cured Akyuu that's in my world, I only need to repeat the process again, but beside all of that fact, I actually need one more important thing for this to succeed, and that one important thing is Trust.

It's the hardest thing to acquire based on the situation I'm currently in, if she doesn't trust me when I start fixing her, she'll definitely die in the middle of the process. That's why I'm troubled with the situation, trust is a hard thing to build, it can't be rushed and it can't be built over a couple of days, unless something special happened, as special as a near tragedy event, as much as I don't like it to happen, this is the only thing that I could do to fix her as fast as possible.

"I guess this is enough." I said satisfyingly before carrying them all with Telekinesis.

I arrived at the house's dining room. In there I saw several figures sitting in the dining table.

"Finally~, the food has arrived~." said Yuyuko.

"…Seriously, I can't get used to suddenly hearing noise from the kitchen even though we haven't seen anyone passing by to there, after all, there's only one way to get there." said Yukari.

"We thought it's a thief or a ghost before Yuyuko-san said it was actually you." said Ran.

Youmu nods rapidly while slightly tearing up.

I smile wryly.

'Although Youmu reaction to ghost is cute as ever, I need to respond properly.' I thought. "Then, do I need to walk normally from the front then?" I asked.

"You start cooking faster this way so no~" said Yuyuko.

"…If Yuyuko says so." said Yukari.

"All right then." I said as I place everyone's portion and start our lunch.

After we finish eating, Yukari gave me the file that I asked for.

I read each of them carefully.

"I think you need to prepare another paper for her." I suggest while showing a girls file to Yukari.

"And why would I need to prepare it for her?" Yukari asked with suspicion.

"Of course, it's for her sister. Today is a full moon after all." I smile while telling her this.

* * *

 **Author note:**

 **NEWS FLASH! NEWS FLASH!**

 **Touhou 17 has been announced! Youmu is the guest character in that game!**

 **WOOOOOEEEEEEEE!**

 **Also, ZUN drawing is evolving. The character looks good and normal now, or maybe ZUN drawing growing on me.**

 **About the April Fools Special, please tell me what your thought about it. I'm saying this because only one person responds to it, I need to know what you guys think about it for my satisfaction.**


	68. Side Story 04 edited

**Altered East 04: Scarlet Bond part 1**

 **AN: My procrastinating habit keeps acting up in this couple of weeks, the fasting months for my religion also doesn't help the case, I know this probably sounds like, I just making excuses, so, bleh, whatever, 3k words chapter, enjoy.**

 **Editor: the guy (Questionable Questing)**

 **-?, House?-**

 **-Remilia POV-**

"Make us proud, Remilia." my father said.

"Don't smear the Scarlet name by any means."My Mother said.

Their words have guided me for many years.

"Become the best."

"Don't show any weakness."

""Don't disappoint us."" both of them had said.

The scene blurred.

"Medic! Get the medic over there!" shouted the Announcer.

"Drop your weapon this instance, Participant Scarlet!" ordered the Referee.

Blood, blood on my fencing sabre, and blood on my opponent.

I earned a nickname because of this scene, the Blood Fencer. Even thought the opponent only reopened an old wound, they still called me by that nickname.

The scene blurred again.

"…Big sis, what should I do?"

My sister, Flandre Scarlet, cried as she holds our pet dog, Betty.

"…Betty looks strange."

Betty's neck looks strange, Betty's eyes looks strange, and Flandre also looks strange.

"…Why won't she move?"

Flandre shook Betty lightly,

"…And why does this stuff smell so…good?"

Bloods dripped down from Flandre's hands.

"…Big sis, what should I do?"

Flandre's eyes start glowing red.

"…What should I do?"

And then everything fades to black.

 **-Morning, Scarlet Devil Mansion-**

I slowly opened my eyes, and a familiar ceiling greeted me.

I heard birds chirping outside, signifying that it's already morning.

"…What an unpleasant dream."

I get up to my sitting position and then I proceed to stretch out on top of the bed.

"…Uuu…Haaa~." after I'm satisfied with the feeling, I leave the bed and then slowly walk into my personal bathroom at the corner of the room.

As I walk, I peel off my sleeping ware one by one, and when I took off my last piece of undergarment, I finally arrived at the bathroom.

I took a few minutes to shower and by the time I'm finished, my personal maid, Izayoi Sakuya was already waiting for me behind the door with a towel in her hands.

I wordlessly raised my arms, and that's the only cue for her to start drying me up. By the time she finished, I'm already wearing a new piece of underwear.

We moved over to the makeup table for preparing me for the day.

"Sakuya, what's my plan for today?" I asked.

"Besides going to the Academy, there's nothing in the morning. After the Academy, you need to attend the Fencing Club meeting, and finally in the evening you need to feed the young mistress." she said as she brushes my hair.

"…Ah, it's that time already. I see." I acknowledge what I heard.

"I have already prepared the necessary documents for your school leave tomorrow."

"Good job, Sakuya." while I said that, Sakuya was already moving to put my school uniform on me.

"Thank you for your praise, my Mistress." she with a satisfied smile.

A few more seconds passed and she finished, I look at myself in the mirror.

Neat short blue hair, natural beauty without any makeup, pristine scarlet eyes, a white clean shirt with a black tie and a black coat that has Touhou Academy's insignia on its left chest area, and a black skirt with my personal pantyhose.

"Perfect." I said smiling.

I wear my indoor slippers before I left my room. I went down the stairs to go to the mansion's dining room. When I arrive, there's already a simple breakfast that should fill my appetite easily on the dining table.

"Meiling?" I asked as I sat on the dining chair.

"Watering the Garden." Sakuya replied.

"Hm, I see." I hummed.

I start eating the food elegantly and cleanly without creating any stain on me, after I finish, I proceed to start walking to school.

Holding the school handbag that Sakuya gave me along the way, I go out from the Mansion's entrance door. At the front of the Mansion there's the Mansion Garden, and of course, since I have a garden I need a gardener as well.

I see a young woman in a green track suit looking at us while watering the garden, it seems like the sound of opening the door alerted her about our arrival.

"Ah, good morning, Mistress and also Sakuya-san." she greeted us.

"Good morning to you too, Meiling." I greeted her back.

"We'll be going on ahead and don't forget to lock the gate too, Meiling." warned Sakuya.

"Of course, don't worry about it." said Meiling confidently.

I know that I'm coming from a wealthy family but I dont go to school using any vehicle like in the past, mainly the reason for that is because of my economic situation, they only gave me a set amount of money to live by, they called it "independent training" but I called it "banishment" instead.

Knowing this my loyal servants followed me here, and they already helping me by taking a job, increasing our income money to become more than stable.

The job that they took was to be a teacher in my school. I knew that if you wanted to teach, you need a license for it, but The Touhou Academy's Headmistress made an exception for their extraordinary talent.

Sakuya as a teacher in "Ethic & Manner" and "Home Ed".

And Meiling in "Physical Exercise" and "Self Defense".

To become a teacher at their young age, I knew they were an extraordinary ones, adding the fact that there's this one teacher that's much younger than them, this world is truly filled with amazing people, including myself of course!

Anyway, back to going to the school, I just think this as an exercise, it'll be healthy for my body. And so we went to school by walking.

As we walk on the street, more and more students can be seen walking toward the same direction we're going.

"Good morning, Sakuya-sensei, Remilia-san."

A random female student greeted us.

"Good morning, student Suzuha Tsukime." Sakuya greeted her back while I just gave her a nod before she goes on ahead.

Sakuya is apparently popular with the students, I may be wrong but I heard that the reason as to why they like her was because she's a real maid. To be honest, it's a strange reason for someone to be popular, also does that mean that there's also a fake maid? Why are they called fake? What's the difference?

While I'm having such thoughts, another student coming closer to us, and a male one at that.

"G-good morning, sensei." greeted the male student.

"Good morning, random male student." Sakuya greeted him coldly.

The male student immediately clutch his heart, it's as if he had a heart attack after he talked to Sakuya. After he falls to the ground, many male students quickly approach him, and then they start…mercilessly stomping him?

I tilted my head.

"…What are they doing?" I wondered.

"Don't worry about them Mistress, commoner things really are difficult to understand from our point of view." said Sakuya.

"I see, let us go then." and we continue our walk.

After a while, we finally arrive at the schools front gate. The front gate is quite tall, its height is roughly equal to 4 times of human adult, so in theory, it's impossible to leap pass the gate in a single jump. But according to the rumor, there was someone that already did that inhuman feat.

I start frowning as I remembered what happened a week ago.

 _'…Someday, we'll definitely have our revenge someday.' I think while we passed through the school gate._

 **-Afternoon, Classroom-**

"Correct, splendid answer as always, Remilia-san."

"Thank you for the praise, teacher."

And then I sat back on my seat.

Always answered teacher question correctly, always placed top in my class, it is the truth if I said that I'm the smartest among other students, after all, if you want to maintain your scholarship, you need to be at the top all the time.

After some more hours, the school finally ends.

I finish packing away all my books and start moving toward the Fencing Club. It'll be awhile for Sakuya to finish things on her side, so I'm moving ahead by myself.

In the hallway, I walked by a lot of students, some of them just gave me a glance before ignoring me to keep going toward their own place to be, some of them knows me and then they move away from me, resulting in a wider space for me to walk, even though they walk in the opposite different from me.

'Can they just do anything else instead of getting scared? It's annoying and boring to look at. It'll be more enjoyable to me if their fear turned into awe instead. It will be more productive for them to think like that, moreover, that way they'll always applaud me after I did something amazing.' I start smirking as I've that kind of thought, which scare those people more as I met them in the hallway.

I believed the reason for their behavior was because of my worrisome fencing-title. `I don't even have my fencing gear, why would they even worry that I would hurt them? What a bunch of cowards!' I thought some more.

Aside from cowardly people, there's also other interesting thing in here.

I stop for a moment in a certain spot in the hallway. It's one of the school billboards, and one of the papers on it draws my attention. It shows the "newest" issue from the newspaper club, complete with a picture of a man in full black clothing leaping over the front school gate.

 **[BUNBUNMARU NEWS CORNER**

 **MYSTERIOUS MASKED INTRUDER!**

 **IS IT REALLY JUST AN EMERGENCY DRILL?! OR MAYBE THERE'S SOMETHING MORE TO IT?!**

 **THE TRUTH WON'T BE KEPT AWAY FROM US!]**

The Masked Intruder.

That's what everyone called him, except for the female student. They called him the Masked Pervert instead.

At that time, I ordered Sakuya to stop him, but unexpectedly, he beat Sakuya, he also humiliated her by destroying her maid uniform to pieces.

" _… **Kill** …_"

Was what Sakuya said when I asked her what she will do when she found him again. I swore the room temperature suddenly went down when she said that.

Anyway, "Emergency Drill", that is their official statement as to what was going on at that day, obviously I tried to charge them for damaging Sakuya's uniform, which went pretty easily.

 _"…Where is he?"_

 _"W-w-we don't know!"_

 _"…Where is he?"_

 _"I-i-i-i-it's the t-t-truth! W-we don't know where he is!"_

 _"…Where is he?"_

 _"T-t-the Headmistress! Only she knew where he is!"_

 _"…Where?"_

 _"P-p-p-please forgive me! I'm just a normal staff! I don't know anything!"  
_

To tell you the truth, my leg can't stop shaking when that happened, it's scary but I'm glad that she's my servant. After the "interrogation", we started searching for the Headmistress, but then we were denied by the guard from meeting with her, even with Sakuya's stare they stand their ground. They really are doing their job!

With that final thought, I resume moving toward the Fencing Club room.

 **-Late Afternoon, School Library-**

"…"

"…"

We both didn't say anything and just wordlessly flip our book's page.

"…"

"..."

The room is filled with silent because the only people in this room are the two of us.

"…"

"…I'm bored."

And I'm the first one who broke the silent.

"…"

"…I'm bored." I look at the girl next to me as I said that word again.

With long purple hair and round glasses, my friend, Patchouli Knowledge, make a tired expression as she read her book.

"…What happened to your Fencing Club Meeting? Aren't you supposed to be there today?"

"Yes, I did, and they only talk about the upcoming tournament, so I told them to just include me in there and excuse myself early."

"I see. Then doesn't that mean you're supposed to be training for the upcoming tournament right?" she replied while still looking at her book.

"Yes, that's indeed what I should be doing."

"…Then why are you here right now?"

"Obviously because I'm feeling lazy right now!" I said with confidence.

"…" her expression turned sour.

"Hahahaha!" I laugh at her reaction.

She sighs.

"…Today is the 'feeding' day, isn't it?"

"!" my whole body froze.

"…As expected."

My smile slowly disappeared and my body slowly slumping forward.

*thud* I softly face planting myself on the desk.

"Why won't you just leave it to your servant? Or just used other method, use a blood bag instead." suggest Patchouli.

I moved my head and positioned it so that I could see her from the side angle.

"…No, this is my duty and responsibility as her older sister, I won't let anybody else do it, and also, we already bought and used it last time, now we still don't have the money to buy another one." I explained.

She sighs again after hearing my reply.

"Seriously, sooner or later you'll die from this you know."

"…"

And the room turned silent once again.

I turned my head to look at the Library's window, the sky still shining brightly, indicating that it's still afternoon in time. Sakuya is still working on her paper and Meiling also does the same.

'Let's change to another topic.' I thought. "…Hey Patche." I called my friend's nickname.

"Hmm~?" she hummed questioningly.

"What do you think about the Masked Intruder?"

"He's a freak of nature." she answered without hesitation.

I blink.

I correct my sitting posture and stare at her.

"From the guard, dodging the stun gun. From the student, beating and stripping your maid. From the photo, jumping over the Front Gate." she readjust her glasses before continuing. "Dodging the stun gun, you could say that he has great reflexes or anticipating the stun gun shot before hand, then the fight between him and your maid happened and he won the fight with your maid, this mean that he has bigger combat experience than her. After that, he leaps over the gate, not climbing it."

Her eyes meet mine.

"Technically, if you want to go over the gate, climbing over it is the only way to do it in theory, and leaping over it is not an option with the reason of the gate's height is impossibly high to do it, but according to the eye witnesses, the Masked Intruder did it with ease and he never even touch the gate."

"So you mean, he's some sort of super human?"

"Very likely, but I believe he's more than that. Remi, what kind of weapon did he used to cut your maid's clothes to pieces?"

"Huh? Weapon? Of course, he used…" and I start remembering the scene. "…nothing. There's nothing in his hand at that time." I start frowning.

Patchouli expression mirrored mine. "I see, the most logical answer to this is that he used his finger nail, but we both know that there's more to it. 'Freak of Nature' or 'SuperHuman' might not be the best to describe him anymore."

She paused for a moment, letting that info to sink in to our head first.

"I don't know what kind of things attract him to this place, but it's best if we stay out of it, including your maid, I knew she probably hold a grudge towards him, but tell her not to do it, for her own safety."

"…I'll think about it later."

"Good enough." she looks satisfied with my answer.

And then we wasted our time with another small talk until Sakuya pick me up to go home.

 **-Evening, Scarlet Devil Mansion-**

"A healer?" I asked.

"Yes, that was what he claimed to be when he approaches Me." said Meiling.

Currently we're in front of our mansion's gate, it started when me and Sakuya walked back home, we then noticed a woman with a green tracksuit, Meiling, just standing around in front of our mansion's gate, apparently someone approach her when she's about to unlocking the gate.

"Is he some kind of Religion Recruiter? You shooed him away right?" I said annoyed.

"Mistress, I think this is more serious than we thought, hence why I'm waiting for you at the gate. " Meiling said with a serious expression.

"…'Serious'? Explain."

"Well, first off, he's not trying to recruit me into any religion. He actually said that he wants to heal the little girl inside the mansion."

…

I glare toward Meiling.

"I never talk or even asked about her inside the school."

I turned toward Sakuya.

"The same reason as Meiling, Mistress."

And then I start thinking.

' _There's no way it was because of my talk with Patchouli this afternoon, right? But the timing is just too perfect._ ' I thought. "... did the man have anything more to say after that?"

"Actually, yes, he was. 'He could heal anything, from muscle ache to cancer'."

…Suspicious.

"Did he say anything else?"

"Yeah, 'I'm a good healer, trust me', and then he gave me a thumbs up, like this." Meiling raised one of her thumbs upward.

Definitely suspicious!

"…So, where is he now?" I asked as I look around.

"He had already left, but he said that he'll come back again at 9 o'clock."

I feel worried.

"Don't worry about it, Mistress. I'll keep a look out for his arrival later." said Sakuya.

"Then I'm counting on you, Sakuya." then I motion "So, Meiling, what this healer looks like?" I asked.

"Hmm, he's all black, by all black I mean, he's wearing a black Yukata, black jeans, black shirt, his hair also black, …oh right, his Yukata also has a kanji word in the back, it read as Touhou(East)." Meiling said as she starts opening the gate for us.

"…All black and Touhou? Is it the Touhou Academy? Are they finally poking their nose around me now? …Hm?" I tilted my head, 'I feel like I'm missing something.' I though.

"…It's **_him_**."

The surrounding temperature suddenly dropped.

Me and Meiling slowly turned our head to look at Sakuya.

She's smiling gleefully, but her eyes, I actually felt a chill when I look at them.

"L-let us go in first, s-shall we?! W-we shouldn't stand in front of the gate!" Meiling stutters out.

"Y-yeah, get inside first!" I also stutter.

"Yes, we should prepare things in advance." said Sakuya with a 'happy' tone.

I won't deny that we walked a little bit faster than the usual.

We eat dinner and done our other personal things, until finally.

I stare at the underground room door.

"All right, calm down me, I've already done this a lot of times, everything is gonna be okay." I said trying to calm myself.

"Don't worry, Mistress, I'll always by your side." said Sakuya next to me while holding a med kit.

I give her my thankful look before turning back toward the door.

I breathe in and breathe out.

I unlock the door with the key and then reach for the handle.

It turned and the door slowly opened.

* * *

 **Author Note:**

 **I knew it's late but MinusT finally released his new works! Brambly Boundary! SA Extra Stage! Koishi vs Reimu! The scene when Koishi looks so happy that Reimu finally could see her through her unstable existence is so cute!**

 **I kinda forgot about it, but here the info about people's age in this world:**

 **Arah : 25 years old. (he stop his aging at 20)**

 **Yukari : 27 years old.**

 **Yuyuko : 25 years old.**

 **Youmu : 16 years old.**

 **Ran : 5 years old.**

 **Chen : 1 years old.**

 **Akyuu : 15 years old.**

 **Remilia : 15 years old.**

 **Flandre : 14 years old.**

 **Sakuya : 21 years old.**

 **Meiling : 23 years old.**

 **Patchouli: 16 years old.**

 **Koakuma: 5 years old.**

 **I know that some character hasn't made their appearance yet, but this is what I think their age number is in my imagination.**


	69. Random Story 04

**Author Note: The chapter is still in beta, so read this one to pass the time, all right?**

* * *

 **Author Note: I got this story idea long times ago but then I kinda forgot about it, and recently the thing pops up again in my head, so here it is.**

 **Filling the Empty Roles 01**

The Hero finally pierce the Dragon's hearth.

*GROOOOAAARRR* the Dragon let out its death cry as its falls to the ground.

"Princess! I've come to rescue you!" shouted the Hero.

"My Hero~" the Princess falls in love with hero and immediately flown toward him.

They both goes back to the castle and then they live happily ever after.

...

...

...

"Is it over yet?" a voice asked.

As if responding to that question, the world turned dark and a big white text appeared inside that blackness.

 **The End**

"...Finally." someone said in relieve.

The world starts disintegrating into data. It keep disintegrating non stop, until finally, the data gathered in one place, slowly shaping itself into something.

"Come on, come on, give me a Dragon skill, I played as the Dragon after all." said the voice in anticipation.

A Cube, all of that data has been converted into a single cube.

The Cube starting to shine.

 **[Gifting the Roleplayer with the Character Essence]**

 **["Dragon Skin" has been imparted]**

 **["Dragon Might" has been imparted]**

 **["Dragon Breath" has been imparted]**

"Yes! Finally! A Dragon race's skill get!" said the voice excitedly

And then the world enveloped in bright light.

...

Light starts to gather inside a machine, the gathered light shaping itself into a human figure, until finally the light subsided and a man replaced that human figured light.

The door to the machine opened and a single slime waiting outside the machine.

"So, how is it? Did you get it?" asked the slime.

The man smile.

He suddenly inhale a lot of air, the smile noticed what the man is doing.

"Dragon Breath!" The man spewed out fire from his mouth.

"Aqua barrier!" A barrier of water appeared in front of the slime, blocking the man's fire breath,

Their interaction resulting in a lot of steam blocking each other vision.

"I knew it! I fucking knew you'll gonna do that when you see me!" berated angrily someone in the steam.

"Hahahahaha, you bet I did! How is it?! It's cool isn't it?!" laughed someone in the steam.

"Cool my slimy ass! Air Cleaner!"

The steam starts moving into a spot, and on that spot is the slime, the slime is sucking all the steam inside the room.

"Nice!" the man gave the slime a thumbs up.

"...You know what, let's pretend this never happen, let's just give the Finished Story Core to the Captain and pick our next one." suggest the slime.

"All right then." the man smile while he hold out his hand.

His hand start to shine and then a white cube appeared, floating on his hand.

"What do you think we'll get next?" asked the man as she starts moving toward the exit door..

"Hmm, it's random after all, but it's based on our preference, so it'll be great if we get one of mine next." said the slime as it followed the man.

"Haha, yeah, I hope so too dude." said the man merrily.

And they both left the room.

But little did they knew that the next one will be the most grand and longest story they'll ever experience.

* * *

 **I Swear I'm Not Into Yuri! 01**

...I remembered everything now.

I slowly get up and carefully nurse my head, I look at the broken plant pot at the ground.

The reason as to why everything is so easy, the reason as to why everything is only a matter of remembering, except the history class.

It was all because I'm a reincarnated individual, and an opposite sex from the current me, a man.

"Wait, no, no, no, I probably just day dreaming from the pain on my head, and speaking of pain, ouch." I pat the part of my head that still hurt.

"Onee-sama! Are you okay?!" asked a female voice.

"Ah, don't worry, Tokiwa-san, I'm-!" when I turn to look toward my female companion, I suddenly shocked with what I seen, or just realized to be more prcise.

"I-i-i-is everything okay?! Oh no, I gotta call the Ambulance!" Tokiwa pulled out her phone and start pushing its button.

"W-wait, wait, I'm okay, see. I didn't even bleed, it's just a little bump, it will heal soon enough, there's nothing serious about it." I tried to calm her down.

"R-really? ...But that doesn't mean we shouldn't take care of it! Come on! We need to go to the School Nurse Office!"

"W-wait!"

She pulled my arm and start running toward the school.

'Her breast! Both of her breast are squeezing my arm! ...Why am I freaking out over her breast?!' I panicly thought as I'm pulled running.

Aside me panicking right now, the reason as to why I'm shocked when I saw Tokiwa was that, according to my "past life" knowledge, there's no such thing as natural bright hair color in the real world. Black, brown and blonde is the norm for a lot of people, and red is the rarest of them all, that's why Tokiwa's natural blue hair color is abnormal, while mine is black, this world is definitely different from this new knowledge in my head.

When we finally arrived at the School Nurse Office, the Nurse checked me. She said it was just a little bump but I should just rest in the room for a while to be safe. The rest of the girls heard what happened to me and they almost start an uproar about it when they visit me, thankfully I could stop them before it became worse.

"*sigh* Now I'm tired." I sigh as I lay down on the nurse office's bed.

The room is quiet as everyone is studying, the nurse also goes somewhere else, now I'm all alone in this room.

I start organizing my "past life" memories while I have the chance.

"...My past self, is it? But is it really like that?"

In "his" memory, "he" never remember how "he" died, "he" remembered about "his" family, "he" remembered about "his" friend, "he" remembered about how he's spending "his" life, but "he" never remembered how "he" died. Is "his" dead a sudden one? Is this what the reincarnation thing based on "his" memories? Why did I have "his" memories?

I look at my own hands.

"...Am I still me?" I wondered.

...

I sigh again.

"There's no need thinking thing that I can't do anything with, better put my energy on what will happened next. I better borrow Tokiwa's note after I goes back to class."

*PA-PA-PARA-PAAAAAA* small explosion occurred in front of me.

"Kyaaaaaa!" I screamed.

A smiling cat plushie appeared in the air.

"Hello! Hello! Good evening, pretty lady! Do you perhaps interested in becoming a star? Nu-" As soon it finished talking, I immediately grab it by the face.

"CURSED BEING GO AWAY!" then I throw it out of the window.

"GYAAAAAAAA!" it screamed.

I immediately closed the window shut.

"...No Magical Girl Battle Royale or Eldritch Magical Girl for me, thank you." I said as I look at the flying thing in the horizon.

 **Author Note:**

 **Has been playing "Revue Starlight" for a while, its a mixed up between FGO mechanic and Idol genre, it's good.**


	70. Side Story 05 edited

**Altered East 05: Scarlet Bond part 2**

 **Editor: the guy (Questionable Questing)**

 **-Evening, Scarlet Devil Mansion-**

 **-Remilia POV-**

The door to the room opened and inside its pitch black, but both of us went inside anyway. 

I reach for the breaker for the light, I switched it on and the room finally filled with light. 

It took seconds for me to adjust to the lighting, and I could finaly see the inside of the room clearly. 

Patched up plushies. 

Dull wall color and marble floor. 

Broken but still useable furniture 

And in the middle of the room, a big black coffin. 

After confirming that there's nothing different since the last time we were here, we march forward toward the coffin. 

With each step, we're feeling a familiar chilling sensation in our body. This feeling keeps getting stronger as we're moving closer to the coffin. 

We finally arrived next to it and Sakuya moves to open the coffin up. 

Once it opened up, my nose immediately assaulted with strong smell of metal, but since I already prepared myself for it, I didn't flinch from it. Ignoring the smell, the opened up coffin reveal a sleeping figure curling up inside it. 

A girl looking my age, with an unkempt long blond hair, pale skin, wearing frilly pajamas with red stains on it, and she has a pair of bat wings on her back. 

The girl's name is Flandre Scarlet, and she's my little sister. 

"Mistress." Sakuya call me. 

I wordlessly gave her my left arm. 

She took it and then proceeds to wipe my forearm with a wet tissue. 

Breathe in, breathe out. 

"…Do it." 

Sakuya nod and she starts moving her hand to hold my sister body, slowly she pulled her up by supporting her back to make sure she doesn't fall. She cupped her chin and opened it up, revealing sharp and long fangs inside. 

I stick my forearm against my little sister mouth. At first nothing happened, but a second later, a stinging pain can be felt from my forearm area that was inside my little sister mouth. 

Flandre's eyelid move, and then she opened it slightly. 

"…Hng…Sis?" Flandre asked while half asleep. 

"Don't…worry, you're…thirsty…right? Just…drink it." I said while withstanding the pain. 

"…Hnm…" Flandre hums. 

And Sakuya starts preparing the sleeping drug. 

At the age of 6, a bat wings suddenly sprouting from her back. The house suddenly turned hectic that

day. My parents saw her and then they tried to cut her wings off with a knife, emphasis on the word "tried", they failed to do it because of Flandre sudden increase in strength. 

I watched in horror as the event unfolded, I just frozen in fear watching my own parent trying to hold their daughter down while also pointing a knife to her, it was…a traumatizing event, to say the least. And because of that event, I finally realized what kind of person those two really are and I stopped thinking of them as my family and turn them into "someone who just birthed me". I have no remorse in doing so because I believe they already think the same to us from the moment we were born, we were just a tool for them in their "Noble Community". 

From the moment when "their daughter can't even follow the tournament simple rules" and the moment when "their other daughter turned into an abomination", they stopped seeing us as their daughters. So, it is up to me to keep us together, I won't become like them, I'll not give up on my sibling. 

Years went by, and I finally got accepted to the infamous Touhou Academy, naturally my parents heard it, they said "this is your chance to redeem yourself", …feh. 

I bring Flandre with me because I'm afraid that they'll do something to her when I'm gone, but I can't do it with normal mean, I don't want people to know about her being a vampire, so I let Sakuya smuggle Flandre into the island. Surprisingly, Sakuya arrived with a black coffin, which contained a sleeping Flandre inside. Sakuya explained to me that it was Flandre's own choice to stay inside it, she said that this way, it'll decrease my living expense, it's already proven that she could survive by drinking blood alone, so she'll help me by not doing anything. 

I understood her reason, I understood that this is the best choice available, but I hate it. 

I know that Sakuya is the one who planted the idea for Flandre to do this, I won't blame her for doing it, but I still hate it. 

I hate all of it, but I still keep moving forward. 

I feel lightheaded and my strength slowly leaving my body. Sensing this, Sakuya immediately move to insert the sleeping drug to Flandre with an injection. She got the drug by raiding a drug store before coming to this island. We still have a lot so we don't have to worry about keeping her asleep. 

A moment later, Flandre's mouth loosen up, I pulled my arm away from her, and slowly sit on the floor. 

I examine my arm, her fangs left behind a puncture wound on my forearm. 

Sakuya finished putting Flandre inside her coffin while I was still in a daze from the blood lost, and then she picked me up. I don't know when I went back to my room, but I woke up in my pajamas on my sleeping bed. 

I reexamine my arm wound, but there's already bandage covering it, so I took down the bandage. The puncture wound is smaller than I remembered. A wound normally doesn't close by itself in a short amount of time, so that means there's another factor working on here, a factor that I've been aware of in the past couple of years. 

"…Am I a monster too?" I wondered to myself. 

I feel thirsty in the middle of the night and I'm about to go out of my room to grab a glass of water but then, an explosion happened. 

**-Midnight, Scarlet Devil Mansion-**

 **-? POV-**

It's dark. 

"…Still thirsty…but sis…hungry…but sis…out…but sis…sis…sis…sis…" 

It's lonely. 

But I need to do this to help my sister. 

And then everything shakes for a moment. 

**-My POV-**

Guarding your properties. 

People usually employ guards to prevent any kind of trespassing or even thievery, and in other cases, they keep dogs to scare away any potential thieves, but of course, the Scarlet Devil Mansion residents aren't common in any kind of words. 

I said that because they choose to have a claymore for their defense. 

A god damn claymore. 

Not the sword one, but the explosive one. 

I stared at the night sky as I've been blasted by the claymore. 

"…deja vu, if I remember right, didn't I got blown up like this when I first visited my version of SDM?" I said with a nostalgic feeling. 

The reason as to why I'm doing all of this was because I knew talking normally to Remilia won't do it, so I decided to go with the forceful route, albeit without seriously hurting anyone. 

I got up straight away just like some kind of Jiangshi, and examining my surroundings. 

Everything in the ground zero of the explosion was wrecked. The front gate is bent forward, there's a crater under the front gates previous position, and dust, a lot of dust kicking into the air. 

I look at my own clothes, welp, so many holes, good thing I'm already greatly resistant to physical attack, the clothes will patch the hole itself soon, so that's already taken care of. 

After seeing the aftermath of the explosion, I turn toward my surrounding area. The explosion was really loud, so it's a given that the neighbor will wake up and investigate the noise. 

**_Clairvoyance_**.

…

Welp, that's a lot. I just magic them all back to sleep. Yes, yes, it was all a dream, go back to sleep, you all have school and work tomorrow right? 

Also, I saw several guys in black stalking around the block surrounding the building. I recognized some of them to be Yukari's men. Is she gonna come in when everything's over? Not that I mind. 

"All right, that's one, now onto the damage…Hm?" As I'm about to repair the explosion damage, I noticed something. 

Something is moving inside the Mansion's windows. 

*BANG* 

I catch the fast approaching thing with my Telekinesis. 

I bring it closer for me to see. 

"…A bullet? Sniper bullet?" 

*BANG* 

I catch another sniper bullet that's coming toward me and then start identifying who's the one that's shooting me for a while. I saw her, and she immediately ran away from her sniping position. 

"…A maid with gun, huh, that's also nostalgic, nowadays they used futuristic weapons and lethal magic on me, maybe I should bully them again once I go back." I idly thought. 

I used Clairvoyance again to look for another claymore. Turns out there are 3 more on the way to the mansion door, they're remote detonate, so I deactivated them by cutting their wire underground. 

After I fixed the gate and filling up the crater, I start walking toward the front door, but before I'm halfway there, the front door slowly opened, and a figure walks from it. 

It's Meiling. 

"Turn back intruder, or you'll be in a world of pain." threatens Meiling. 

I smile. 

"I'm sorry, there's someone who I must help in there." I said. 

"You've been warned." she said as she prepares to fight 

"Yes, and since I'm the challenger, let me introduce myself." I release a little bit of pressure on the surroundings. "My name is Arah, an Omni-Magician." The surrounding plant and air shakes as I introduced myself. 

Sweat starts appearing on Meiling's face. 

"…An Omni-Magician?" she asked. 

"Yes, that's probably an apt description as to what I am. " I explained. 

She frowned. 

"Haha, seems you think I'm joking, not that I blame you, it's the modern time after all." I just laugh at her expression. 

"Truthfully, yes, I did, but none of that matters, currently you're trespassing to our Mansion, and I'll stop you no matter what." she reaffirm her fighting pose. "Tai-chi Martial Artist, Hong Meiling, prepare yourself!" 

"I see, then we probably should start soon." I point my index finger to her head. 

**_Finger Beam: Low Power._**

A thin beam shoots out from my index finger to Meiling direction, when the beam almost hit her forehead, she quickly moved her head for it scrapped her head. 

Her eyes widened at me as she wiped her forehead with her thumb. 

"Nice, let us pick up the pace, shall we?" I pointed both of my index fingers to Meiling. 

I fired using one of them, she dodged it, I fired the next one, she rolls forward, I fired again, she dashed forward just in time to make my shot scrape her shoulder instead, I fired again, she tilted her head that it brushes her cheek instead. 

…I think she's picking up that I keep aiming for her forehead, oh well, melee times. 

She starts with a straight left punch, I moved my hand to grab her punch, unexpectedly she stop her left arm and she switch to right kick, I used my other hand to grab it, but then she stop it midway and then took a step back. 

…It's her instincts. She somehow knew that when I grab her, it'll be over right away, which is true. 

"What happened? You don't want to attack? If you don't, then I'll continue instead." I'm coming toward Meiling with my palm open. 

I tried to grab her shoulder, but she fended them off and then countered attack with a punch to my gut. And it's over. 

"Gotcha!" I quickly grabbed her hand before she pulled it away. 

**_Stamina Drain._**

Her other hand moves in for a punch, but I quickly grab it, her right leg rising up to kick my head, but I stopped it in mid air with Telekinesis before it hit my face. With nothing working, she starts struggling in my grasp. 

…Well, this is an interesting position to be stuck in, and sadly, every good thing needs an end eventually.  
Her struggling keeps getting weaker and weaker, so when I think it's enough, I released everything and put both of my open palms on her stomach. 

**_Energy Blast: Low Power._**

A blast came out from my palms, hitting Meiling directly and sending her skidding across the garden grounds, seems like she's still conscious despite being tired after I drained her. 

"Not bad, usually people already down from that combo alone." 

She gritted her teeth as she glared at me, but then she's doing something unusual, she closed her eyes and then raised one of her arms, a moment later, that hand starts glowing. 

**[Lv.20 Crimson Dragon, Hong Meiling]**

 **[Increased from 19 to 20]**

"Ah, you made a breakthrough. I know it sounded mocking from my standpoint, but congratulations." I clapped for her. "If we were in different circumstances, I'd definitely throw a party for you." I said with a smile. 

"..Haha…well…that's a shame then… been stuck for a while…got it when you I feltl yours…and I'll hit you with it!" and she ran forward, preparing to hit me with a very telegraphic glowing punch. 

Of course, the result is obvious. I caught it just like any other attack. 

"Sorry, I'm a little scared now that your fist is glowing...Hm? Meiling-san?" 

Her body swayed strangely, and I caught her when she's about to fall. Apparently she immediately passed out as soon as she throws her punch. 

"That's one down, I guess?" 

I lay her body down away from the inactive claymores, just in case. 

I reached for the door, it's locked. 

Random knowledge about a door, the reason as to why a door can't be opened is because they were wedged into the wall by the lock mechanism, so that means, if the lock mechanism is gone, it'll open as if there's no lock in the first place. 

I cut a piece of the building next to the lock mechanism of the door with magic, and there you go, the door is easily opened with a piece of a building sticking at its side. 

"Excuse me for the intrusion, although it's too late for that." I said as I went inside the building. 

I turned more serious this time, after all, there's no space for error, and with that said, after I took a step inside the building, without any signature, without any word, I released a shockwave to the ceiling. 

I turn my head to look at the ceiling, and I saw someone got embedded in the ceiling wall. 

It's Sakuya. 

Soon her figure swayed, and she starts falling. I catch her in my arms, and start Stamina Draining her as I start searching for the underground stairs. 

Sakuya's hand suddenly moved, and I saw a gun barrel pointed at my face. 

*Bang**Bang**Bang**Bang**Bang**Bang* 

6 bullets are floating in mid air because I stopped it. 

"I think you should give up shooting me, I heard bullets aren't cheap." I nonchalantly comment. 

She throws her gun away to switch to a knife. 

I look into her crazed eye as she trying to stab my face to death. 

"…Ho boy, it's been a while since I feel this much killing intent from another person, oh wait, it's the same person." 

The timing between Sakuya's slowing knife attack and the moment I found the stairs is perfect. 

Seeing that I found the stairs, Sakuya switches again, from her knife to her hands, she starts trying to strangle me. 

"…You know, at times like this, I actually feel scared with people like you." I said. 

Without any other choice, I forcefully put her to sleep with my abilities. 

"…Mis…tress…" and she goes to sleep, with her hands still strangling me. 

I pried her hands off me with a "do not want" expression. 

Putting her body beside the stairs, I continue going down to the underground room. 

After going down, there's only a hallway that's leading to a room, all I need to do is just walk to that room, and I'll meet with my objective. But of course, there's someone that's already guarding this area. 

"Why hello there, Remilia-san." I greet her. 

At the end of the hallway, stood a girl in pajamas with a rapier in her hand, she guards the room behind her. 

"…You, what did you do to my servants?" she inquired. 

"Don't worry about them, they're just asleep upstairs, now if you just step aside, you'll not be joining them. …I sound like a villain didn't I?" I'm worried. 

"Over my dead body, your targeting Flandre, aren't you?" she said as she renewed her grip on her rapier. 

"Essentially, yes, I noticed how bad her condition is, and I came here to heal her." I give my reasoning. 

"'Heal her'? Don't you mean 'experimenting with her'?! In the first place, how did you even know about her?! We never show her to anyone or even talk about her!" she inquired. 

"It's simple." I point at my eyes. "I saw her image." 

"…What?" 

"I saw her images, her bad condition, and what else do I need to do besides helping her." 

"S-shut up! You don't have anything to do with us!" 

"Of course it has anything to do with me! If she's going to end tragically, of course I'll interfere immediately!" 

"End tragic-Don't you dare say that to my face! I saved her from our atrocious parent! I helped her survived! I choose to be her blood bag! I already got it under control!" 

I frown a little about her revelation but I keep going. "Then is she happy now? Is she happy that she always sleeping in a coffin? Is she happy to know that she drinks the blood of her own sister?" 

"I…S…SHUT UP! SHUT UP-SHUT UP-SHUT UP! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING! SAKUYA, GET RID OF HIM!" Remilia shouted with an angry expression. 

I sigh with how things turned out and let Sakuya seizing me from behind. 

I kinda sensed her slowly sneaking up behind as both Remilia and me talked with each other. I inspect Sakuya's condition, searching as to how she woke up, and I found it, her finger, she broke her own finger to wake up. 

"…By your command…" she said as took out something from her clothes. 

It's a hand grenade. 

She pulled the pin with her teeth and pushed it to my back, sandwiching between me and her body so that it won't affect Remilia that much. 

"What a mad woman." I said. 

I create a Telekinesis Bubble that surrounded the grenade, ripping it out from Sakuya's hand, I send it upward near the ceiling. 

The explosion happened, but there's no sound because I make it as tight as possible. 

I put the trash(grenade remnant)on the floor gently on the floor, and then examine the girls expression. 

Sakuya still looks ferocious, probably because of the pain and vengeance to me. 

Meanwhile for Remilia, she looks vexed, she probably saw or heard that everything doesn't work on me. 

"As you can see, nothing that you do could stop me, but I'll give credit where it's due, it's impressive that you still haven't given up yet." I said imposingly. "But, there's a limit as to how much you drag the time, by the end of this, I'll…" I trailed off in the middle of my sentence because I saw it starts to open. 

The door behind Remilia, it slowly opened, revealing red eyes peering out from the opening gaps. 

"Ah, how is your sleep, little girl? I guess the noise woke you up didn't it?" I said with a little smile. 

Remilia finally noticed what's going on, and then she slowly turned around. 

"…Flandre…" I didn't see Remilia expression, but I'm pretty sure she's surprised. 

"Sis, what's going on?" Flandre asked as she opened the door wider, revealing her image to us and status to me. 

**[Lv.48 Vampirling, Flandre Scarlet]**

 _'48? That's the highest one I saw in this island so far. Now that she's up, I guess I gotta be more direct if I want to end this quickly_.' I thought. 

"Little girl, come, I'll help you right away." I said as I give my hand to her direction. Sakuya still trying to prevent me from moving but I kinda ignored her. 

"…W-who are you, mister?" Flandre asked in suspicion. 

"Don't listen to him, Flandre, come back inside!" order Remilia. 

"S-sis…" Flandre said with a worried look. 

"Go back where? To her room? Or her coffin to be more specific? She'll go mad in there eventually." I rebuked. 

"I said shut up!" shouted Remilia as she readied her Rapier. 

Remilia dashes forward to me, and she thrust her Rapier to my body. Of course, with such slow attack, I easily her attack between my fingertips, I'm already pass Gensokyo standard after all. 

Now that her weapon stuck between my fingertips, she tried to pull it away. 

"I'm trying to make this as easy as possible, JUST LET ME HELP YOUR SISTER!" I shouted. 

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!" Remilia shouted. 

"MISTRESS!" Sakuya joining in. 

Seeing this situation, Flandre looks confused. 

"Ah, um, is-is he a bad guy?" asked 

"YES!" answered Remilia. 

"Uun, t-then I'll help." said Flandre resolutely. 

"W-wait, Young Mistress! Don't!" Sakuya tried to stop her but it's too late. 

Flandre leaps at me, she leaps high and far, but with this, my task(bullying) is finally over. 

I grab her in mid air with Telekinesis. 

"Kyaaah!" cried Flandre. 

"Flandre!" shouted Remilia. 

I bring Flandre closer to me. 

"This place is not suitable to what I'm about to do, let us go upstairs." I said. 

"Oh no you don't!" and Remilia stuck to my leg. "Give her back!" 

And there's still Sakuya latching up behind me. 

…This is annoying. 

"…You know what, I should have done this from the start." 

I pick them both with Telekinesis, just like Flandre. The reason as to why I didn't do it until now, was probably because of stingy attitude to use a greater ability to subdue weaker opponents, I mean, if you're fighting a weak level monster, of course you won't use your nuke-equivalent of ability, right? It's the same with this case. I think using a low power ability and a little bit of talking could finish what I'm about to do. 

"This'll do." I said as we arrived at the Mansion's family room, its wide enough to fit 10 people in here.

"You two just be quiet and watch the magic happen." I cast Silence to Remilia and Sakuya and make them sit on a chair, I also heal Sakuya's broken finger. 

Remilia start saying something but none of it can't be heard because of my magic, both of them shocked that they can't hear her self and her mistress said. 

"Good, now, let's start." I put my hand in front of Flandre. 

"…Sis…" Flandre whine. 

"…I swear I'm not a bad guy, dammit." 

**_Body Analysis._**

A pulse of magic run through Flandre's whole body before coming back to me, reporting back to me as to what's wrong with her body. 

"…Thank goodness for nothing serious, only some muscle stiffness from staying inside the coffin for too long, some healing should do the trick." I used a healing spell on her. "Now, for your malnutrition problem," I took out a small bottle with rainbow liquid inside from my Dimensional Storage. 

**[Master Vitamax]**

 **[A mixed juice that contains all kinds of vitamins to make your body extremely healthy. it mixed with all kinds of stuff, of course this'll be super bitter, what do you expect.}**

 **{Effect: 12 hours of Max Satiety, Max Thirst, Regeneration Up, Body Performance Up, Sickness Resistance Up, and Fruit & Vegetable Effect Up]**

"Drink it." I bring it near Flandre's mouth. 

She shakes her head. 

"Drink it or your sister will be the one drinking it." I threatened. 

She glared at me before giving in. 

I let her took a sip first. 

"…It's bitter." Flandre whine. 

"It's a medicine after all. Of course it'll be bitter." 

I pour the liquid into Flandre's mouth. 

"…Hng…Hng…Hng…Hgk! Haaaahaaaaahaaaaa!" eventually she choked on it, spilling every liquid that's still in her mouth while gasping for air. 

"There's still more to it, don't spill it now." I hold onto Flandre's mouth and angle it upward, making it easier for her to drink it without tasting its flavor. 

Meanwhile, the spectator at the side starts going wild. 

"Relax, with this she won't be hungry for a while and her body will start getting better." 

I bought a big ice box and filled it with all types of blood bag from the System, I put it next to the kitchen room. 

"There, if she get hungry again, just pick one of the blood bags inside, take note which blood type she likes, I'll refill it again if its empty." 

I bought a normal necklace with a bat image on it and start enchanting them, after I finish, I put it on Flandre's neck. 

"There, this'll make her immune to sunlight and immune to water damage, take note so always remind her to never took it off outside, but if she did, cover for her." 

By now, the spectator looking at me strangely and mixed with distrusts, I undid all of their restrain, and present Flandre to them. 

"Flandre!" Remilia hug her sister and Sakuya moving to cover her from me. 

"See, it's not that bad when I start doing it, and now for my parting give." 

I enchant Self-Repair to the whole mansion and Healing to the whole Mansion's parameter. 

"Done, that should fix any damage I done to the Mansion, I'll come back to inspect her condition tomorrow. Goodbye." 

And I'm gone. 

* * *

**Touhou Short - King Game (Ou-sama Play)**

The straws has been pulled, and the King, the one that draw the marked straw, gave an order to the other player..

"All right, as a king, number 3 have to asked to give her favorite something while acting with maximum cuteness." said Reimu.

But the only way the King could gave their order was to say specific number which were based on the straws number that the other player drew.

"Hello! My name is Remilia-chan! I'm a vampire and I reaaaaaaaly like blood~! And If you don't give me yours, then I'll have to pu-nish-you! ❤ " said Remilia as she end it with a cute pose.

""""Hahahahahahahahahahaha!"""" everyone's laugh while her maid is the only one that's clapping for her Mistress performance.

Remilia starts sitting on the tatami while the laughter steadily quiet down.

"Feh, and here I thought I could order the Hakurei Maiden whatever I want, but look what happened now." said Remilia grumpily. "Next." motion Remilia with her hand for her servant to prepare the next set of straw.

"Hah~, that was a good laugh, this outside world's party game is really interesting-ze. I wonder what you'll say next-ze." said Marisa satisfiedly.

"I'M NOT GONNA BE THE NEXT ONE!" shout Remilia.

Sakuya offered the next set of straw to Remilia, Remilia took one randomly without looking.

"If you're so eager with humiliating me, how about the next number 3 received the same order that I got previously?" she dared before taking a glance at her straws number.

...

She did a double-take.

...

"Remilia-chan here! Give me your blood and you will get a reward for it! ❤" and she ended it with a double V.

""""Hahahahahahahahahahaha!""""

* * *

 **Author Note:**

 **I just browsing my youtube sub, and then starts unsubing to uninteresting stuff and inactive one, then I saw this**.

* * *

 **Real Author Note:**

 **I'm gonna save the aftermath for the next Alternate East chapter, turned out the action part is not exactly what I thought it would turn out to be, and there's also about my self-imposed deadline, I feels sorry for not posting anything for 2 weeks.**

 **As for what I'll write next, probably continuing my ECO SI, there's people that want to see it continue, so why not. I don't know if I'm just burned out from writing Touhou or my procrastinating just doing its work this whole time that prevent me from writing this chapter.**


End file.
